The Founders Heirs
by CailinNollaig
Summary: Harry is in danger. And this time, not even Dumbledore can save him. Four people rise to help, four people with tremendous power. But such power always comes with a cost. Can they sort out their differences before it's too late for both Harry and the world?
1. Lend Me Your Hand

**Chapter One: Lend Me Your Hand.**

_Lend me your hand, and we'll conquer them all. But lend me your heart, and I'll just let you fall._

There was a distinct stinging sensation in Rowena's eyes as she struggled to maintain her composure. This mattered little to Salazar, who stormed out of the dungeons, sending a gust of wind across her face as the door slammed. It took her a moment to process what was happening - then she ran after him. She had never dreamed he would take things this far. To leave over silly arguments with Godric about muggle-borns. If he truly had this grave a problem with those born without magical parents, then he was not the man she loved dearly.

She caught up to him with little breath left, "Salazar, what are you doing? Please, stop. Do-don't.." She paused, her voice wavering. Rowena was stubborn and private; being emotional and forward was not her forte. This time, she had to confront these vices and tell him how she felt. "Don't leave. I want you to stay - please stay?"

He turned to her, his eyes softening as they connected with hers. "I can't... I can't see something I've worked so hard to make prestigious and upstanding be torn apart."

She stiffened, "So what Godric has been saying his true then?" Salazar glanced away from her, sighing. Rowena took a step closer, "You want to rid our world of muggle-borns?"

The genial look in his eyes disappeared to be replaced with one of annoyance and disgust, "They are not deserving of their magic. Stealing magic is an abominable -"

"Oh, stop it, Salazar!" Rowena demanded, frustrated by his words. A tense silence settled all around them, with neither of them breaking it for those few moments. He stared at her resolutely, his chin raised in defiance. She just wanted him to listen. Reaching her hand out to rest on his arm, she gently said, "Your brother isn't a squib because of muggle-borns."

She should have known not to take this route; she should have known that this topic was definitely not supposed to be mentioned. Emotion emptied itself from Salazar's expression, "Do what you want, Rowena. Take to Godric as you so dearly wish, for I am leaving. May your love share the same strength of the future of this establishment."

"Don't you dare." He had turned again, but the venom in her tone made him pause. "How dare you make such ludicrous and offensive accusations, when I have done nothing but prove to you my love. It is your love that has been wavering, Salazar."

He laughed bitterly, "This is all of the most precious variety, Ravenclaw, but naive. This has nothing to do with our love. Generations beyond will feel the effects of this hour. Your side," He told her, repulse lacing his voice, "will forever brand muggle-borns as equal. _We_, the loyal fellows to our ancestors, will choose to fight to keep things proper. We want purebloods where they belong... This issue will withstand time, whether or not I _love _you."

It was becoming increasingly difficult for her not to cry as the impacts of these words slapped her repeatedly. She didn't want to recall the nights where he would recite passages, or the afternoons they would laze by the lake. She didn't want to think about the love he described in such vivid detail. This humiliation began to settle in her heart, imprinting itself upon her defences and worming its way into her psych. That slimy, dastardly Slytherin had used her.

He was already walking away now, but at this point, she had to tell him how she felt. "Fine. Be gone, for I no longer care. A fiend like thee might bear my soul to hell. Slytherin shall forever be known as the house for those of the cruel and bigoted." She had fallen for Salazar Slytherin; _hard_.Yet he had not even stumbled. There and then, Rowena made a promise that one day, the houses of Ravenclaw and Slytherin would produce to heirs who would right this injustice. Their houses would one day prove to be compatible again - but until then, in her mind, the house of Slytherin was one of coldness and no heart.

* * *

Helga focused on the crystal ball in front of her. Her senses were detecting something, but she couldn't grasp it yet. Whatever was reaching her was important, something that wouldn't directly affect her, it would be substantial to the generations beyond. She closed her eyes, urging this message to move towards her. Helga needed to be completely focused on this task to complete it; to find this clue so to help her heirs. She was so involved with her work, that she failed to notice the figure standing at the door.

Godric watched her intently as she worked, as it had always fascinated him. He had come to tell her of Salazar's leaving, but now, it was better left as a conversation for later. There was no use in interrupting her; it would only cause to anger her. Godric admired this woman greatly, and he loved her even more, but this love extended solely to that of a sister. The one he loved was enamoured with a monster; infatuated with the devil; flirting with the dark side.

He did once think of Slytherin as a friend, but those days were far ago and long behind him. He now knew that the man was a sly snake, ready to pounce when one's back was turned.

Godrics thoughts were cut short by his fellow founder, Helga. She jolted forward in her seat, as if possessed by a foreign spirit, and began to speak in a monotone. The voice did not belong to her. She had done this before, but it was different this time. Everything seemed more grave. In a trance, she perfectly announced, as if rehearsed for a show, the words that would never leave Godric.

"_Four will rise to break the pattern of darkness,  
Powers will come to them, but not at a cost.  
What is loved shall be lost,  
And the good will suffer._

_To defeat, a bond must form which no on can break._

_When the battle rages,_  
_A flash of green will cut the violence short._  
_The dark shall be weakened,_  
_but not without lights loss._

_They are the Founders Heirs; and they shall aid the end of the pain their generation has suffered."_

* * *

**Edited May 2012: Made some minor changes, simply adding some character development. Do try and see the parallells between the founders and the founders heirs relationships by the way, just as a suggestion! I don't own "Awake My Soul" by Mumford&Sons, which is the chapter title. Obviously, HP ain't mine either.**


	2. Dream on Haley

**::Edited 29/4/09::**

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Two: Dream on Haley  
R&R!**

* * *

_Dream on Hayley  
Don't look down  
There's nothing here for you to see  
Dream on Hayley  
You're just about there  
Don't give up so easily  
Dream on Hayley  
"Dream on Haley" James Morrison_

* * *

**The Department of Mysteries. Fifth year. (Luna's Fourth)**

Luna struggled to keep pace with Ron as she was dragged through the corridors of the Department of Mysteries. Somewhere along the way, they had lost the other four. A masked Death Eater had been following them a few moments ago, but now Luna saw no one in sight. It was hard to though when she was running so fast; everything around her was just a blur as she ran.

She and Ron knew Lucius was tailing Harry, and she was afraid of the outcome. She knew Harry could do something, he could survive -- simply because he had to, -- but the others weren't as fortunate.

She believed in them though, but she still wanted to help. She was a Ravenclaw, and Ravenclaw's don't shirk responsibility.

She then tripped over one of the broken shelves on the ground. Her wand slipped out of her hand as she hit the ground, shards of glass cutting into her flesh. Luna winced as she brought her hand over the cut on her leg, attempting to pick out the tiny pieces of glass. Her other leg was the one she landed on, and she had twisted it painfully. She assumed her ankle was broken, as there had definitely been a crack.

Luna raised her eyes to find Ron, but he was nowhere in sight; she could no longer make him out in the mess. Prophecies all around her were smashed, shattered, broken and ruined.

Luna felt helpless as she sat on the floor, dread washing over her. She analysed her situation.

She was without any friends, in the middle of the Department of Mysteries, where Death Eaters were currently loose, and she was injured. She couldn't walk, and her wand had flown out of her hand when she fell.

But she would get out of this.

Her eyes once again wandered across the shelves, as if something were pulling her towards it. Her blue eyes raked over each shelf before coming to what she was looking for, what someone wanted her to look at. It seemed to stand out from all the others, glowing brightly as a luminous light surrounded it.

Luna had to get a closer look. She struggled to stand, but eventually gave up, looking for another way. She put her hands out in front of her and pulled her body towards the prophecy on the opposite wall.

She was at the foot of the shelf now, and if she were standing, the prophecy would most likely be a few inches above her head. Her eyes squinted as she focused in on the name at the bottom.

Except there were four.

Leaning as close as possible to the shelf, she made out the first name.

'Luna Lovegood, D…'

Immediately, she jumped back, startled and confused. She then realised she hadn't jumped back, and that someone was pulling her.

"Ronald, I--"

"I know, I'm sorry I left you, but I had to… do something. Are you okay?" Before she could even reply, he was off again, "We've got to get out of here. Nothing good can come from sitting here, can't you walk?"

"No, I think I broke my ankle when.."

He leaned down, "Hop on my back." A faint blush tinted his cheeks and she climbed on his back, "Hold on tight, there. Be ready to hex anyone who comes close!"

"I need my wand.. It's over there."

He leaned down and picked it up, then handed it to her. "Now, let's get out of here."

She nodded absently, but her mind was still on that prophecy. Questions were milling around her head, but she knew the time would come when they would be answered.

She just had to wait.

**~The Heirs~**

Ginny swung her feet as they skimmed the surface of the pond. She and Luna had been spending time this summer together, and she found Luna's presence rather relaxing. She was the type of person you felt you could tell anything to , and feel confident she wouldn't tell another soul. That's how Luna was to Ginny. A confident, one that wouldn't tell another living being.

"Ginny?" Luna inquired as she watched her feet dip in and out of the pond.

"Hmm?"

"In the Department of Mysteries," she started slowly, ".. I saw something"

Ginny chuckled "We all saw a lot Luna."

"Yes… but, I saw.." Luna paused before telling her bluntly, "I saw a prophecy with my name."

Ginny's feet stopped swinging as her eyes whipped around to look at Luna "Wh-what?"

Luna nodded, her eyes glazed over as she focused on the pond. "Yes… It was, it was… different"

"Different? How?"

"Well.." Luna flicked her long blonde hair over her shoulder as she leaned forward to dip her hands into the water "It wasn't ruined. It was standing lone on a shelf. It was dusty and old and looked as if it hadn't been touched in years,"

Ginny was silent before she burst out laughing, "Oh, Luna! You're probably just _imagining_ things." She said gently, but it sounded awfully patronising. "Prophecies don't have just anyone's name on it."

"You're probably right. I'll see you later, Ginevra." Luna said abruptly, standing and leaving.

Ginny looked surprised by Luna's leaving, but shrugged and put it down to being Luna.

* * *

**_Previous Authors Note Deleted. :)_**

**_xCNx_**


	3. Things That We Can't Change

**Chapter Three: Things That We Can't Change.**

_In the real world, there are things that we can't change. And endings that come to us in ways we can't rearrange._

October, Luna's Fifth Year. Hogwarts.

There wasn't a sound out of the hall, unsurprisingly, as Luna sat alone, diligently completing her homework. Anyone in the Great Hall at this hour were either completing their homework, having a study group or meeting friends. The latter wasn't a frequent occurrence for that though, as there were more fun places than here in the castle. The seats surrounding Luna were glaringly empty, which wasn't unusual at all. She was fine with that; if people didn't want to sit beside her, there was more room for her books.

This was how the world worked anyway - some people liked you, others didn't. Some were popular, yet others fell on the lonelier side of life.

Admittedly, Luna had been starting to miss company. She walked to classes with no one by her side, she did her homework without advice from anyone else and ate at the Ravenclaw table quietly, in her own world entirely. Luna, again, didn't mind these things - she enjoyed her own musings too much to say goodbye to them in favour of people talking, but it was a welcome change when she made some friends last year. Her Gryffindor friends became the best thing that happened to her in school.

Of course, Luna was still an outsider in her own house. Yes, sometimes, she wanted a friend in Ravenclaw but overall she wasn't overly bothered. She didn't seek sympathy, she didn't feel hard-done by, and she certainly wasn't looking to change these things. As mentioned, Luna liked taking the time to reflect on the world around her though, so she was happy in her world in some ways.

"L-Luna?"

Even though Luna had not been aware of the new person, she was not alarmed by the sudden voice. "Ronald, hello!"

He shifted uncomfortably, "Can I sit?"

Luna tilted her head, observing his expression. He was clearly nervous, yet appeared quite genuine. Luna didn't know why he would be nervous in her presence of all people, and didn't like it, causing her to send him a serene smile. "Be my guest."

"Thanks," He sat beside her, "You know... I'm really glad we became closer friends this year. I-I was wrong last year; calling you names and m-"

"Stop it, Ronald. You've apologised and I have no time in my life for grudges. You were just being young and following the crowd.. There's no harm done." She finished lightly, turning back to her homework. Luna was under the impression they were finished, but he didn't move. Instead, he sat watching her for a couple more minutes. Luna was unfazed.

"You're really cool," He blurted out, which had the immediate effect of his face reddening, particular at the tips of his ears.

"Thanks." She responded truthfully, beaming at him. It wasn't often someone complimented Luna - when they did, she was going to take it gladly. The colour of his face didn't lessen any with her reply - in fact, it seemed to only grow deeper - and he averted his eyes quickly.

"Would-you-like-to-go-to-Hogsmeade-with-me?"

Anyone else would have heard only the crack in his voice, or struggled to separate the words in the sentence and laughed him off. Luna, however, was of a special kind. She nodded fervently, "I would love to. It's a date!" Regardless of whether Ron intended for it to be a date, she was making it one. It soon became clear, with his relieved expression, that Ron had been interested in dating her. The delight on his face pleased her to no end, and in a bold move, Luna spoke brashly, "Could I kiss you?"

His face flamed anew, this shade going beyond the definition of a blush. Ron stammered, "W-what? You.. you mean on our date?" He licked his lips, his eyes briefly flickering to her own, "Or now?"

Luna was acutely aware of her head moving towards his, and furthermore, she was conscious of their lips unanimously puckering slightly in anticipation. Her heart pounded with the erratic nature of a pixie free from its cage, while her blood rushed around her body in an adrenalin-fuelled frenzy. Despite that, she wanted to scream at him to move faster, yet pull away in fear at the same time. Her patience wore thin then, and she pulled him in abruptly.

Their mouths met in a clumsy, awkward connection. She knew wasn't sure where to go from here. Hence, the two of them sat with their eyes opened, eyes transfixed and lips pressed tightly together. In a confident move, Ron closed his eyes and raised an arm to rest on Luna's waist, subtly pulling her closer. She responded by placing her arms around his neck, drawing their bodies next to each other even more. His taste was distinct, even if it was just his lips.

Even if it was awkward, she loved it. Luna couldn't have asked for a better first kiss.

As they pulled away, he red and she pale as ever, Ron gave her a brilliant grin, "Bloody hell."

* * *

Luna stepped gracefully through the Ravenclaw entrance, a distinct bounce in her step as she happily pranced to the couch.

The common room had three couches sitting in front of the fire, two holding three seats and the other being an armchair. As per usual, no one noticed her entrance nor was affected by it, but Luna couldn't care less.

The armchair was occupied by Anthony Goldstein, who was sitting and reading a book. He was one year ahead of her, yet very friendly and she had spoken to him several times. Across from him sat the three queens of Ravenclaw; Marietta Edgecombe, Claire Kearney and Cho Chang. All three were seventh years, and insatiable gossips. They knew everything about everyone, which for Cho, was lucky because she had all sorts of scoops for the Hogwarts Herald. The three seemed to know what was going on in other houses, with the teachers and even outside Hogwarts.

Claire, a highly narcissistic girl, claimed they 'had connections'. Claire was egotistical and shallow, and as blunt as Luna - but used it in a malicious manner. She had seemingly no care for others feelings and number one was herself. She was upfront about it though, Claire wasn't into talking behind people's backs - if she didn't like you, you knew it.

Cho was the sly on of the three; She was 'cute'. She pretended to be nice, and she liked to say she was everyone's friend, but that girl held a dagger behind her back the whole time. She knew how to play her cards, and sometimes Luna wondered why Cho hadn't been placed in Slytherin. Though her slyness and manipulation could be termed as intelligence. There was no doubting that the three girls were intelligent, they just didn't make very good use of it.

Marietta was a tamer version of both, more considerate and empathetic and sometimes talked the other two girls out of printing particularly vicious stories. That said, she was still a major gossip that had an incurable need to stick her nose in other people's business.

Luna would bet her bottle-cap necklace that they had no idea as to what a nargle was, though.

Luna sat down on the other couch beside them, inconspicuously listening to their conversation. She couldn't help but overhear it, and hoped that nothing about her and Ron were mentioned. News travelled like a wild fire to those girls.

"Yes, I heard about it! I'm positive it's Blaise Zabini for Slytherin. He is gorgeous - always has been." Marietta gushed.

"No, it has to be Draco Malfoy. Hands down. He's an absolute hottie."

"Claire, who says hottie these days?" Cho asked, shaking her head dismally.

"Whatever. He's 'fit' then. Happy?"

Cho ignored her comment, "It's so obviously going to be Harry for Gryffindor. No one else in that house is fit to be an heir… and it's so obviously someone still in the school." Luna noted how many times Cho could say 'so obviously' in the conversation.

Claire looked to be mulling over something before she looked to Cho in confusion, "Didn't he dump you?" Ah, so the confusion wasn't genuine.

Marietta shot Claire a glare, "No! Cho dumped him, didn't you, babe?"

"I did." Cho nodded.

"The heirs would be powerful though… one of you should try and catch Draco Malfoy's attention. I'd say he would be most attracted to me though, seeing as Cho is chasing Potter and Marietta - you're just too sappy."

Luna chose to keep quiet and refrain from pointing out that Draco Malfoy wouldn't touch them with a twenty-foot barge pole.

Cho went on as if Claire had not just insulted their friend, "I'll have Harry! We'll be with the most powerful men of our age. Think of the news and information we'd get then."

"What about me?" Marietta moaned, "So you and Claire get Harry and Draco. What about me?"

"Well, we don't know about Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's heirs, do we? All the Daily Prophet said was that a prophecy had been reawakened and that four heirs were going to receive tremendous powers, blah, blah, blah."

"The Ravenclaw heir could be me," Claire boasted, sitting straight in her chair and wearing a smug expression.

Marietta looked sceptical, "No, it couldn't Claire. Face it, sweetie, you're not as smart as some of the people here. To be the heir of Ravenclaw… you'd have to be, like, the smartest witch of your age or something."

Cho groaned loudly, "Ugh, you sound like Granger. Every teacher thinks the world of _her. _'Oh, the smartest witch of the age knows the answer again! One hundred billion points to Gryffindor!' 'Oh, Hermione's my best friend, don't have a go at her' She's so annoying." Luna could clearly see Cho had some unresolved issues there.

Claire patted Cho's hand, "Oh, Cho, I think Hermione's a lovely girl."

"Shut up, Claire."

Luna rolled her eyes and opened the novel she was currently reading on magical creatures, but the words weren't really sinking into her mind. She couldn't help but mull over the three girls' conversation. Luna had heard the heir rumour many times, and read the article in the Daily Prophet about it. Apparently, there were four names on a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. The prophecy had begun glowing of late, something it had never done before. The unknowns took this as a signal that the prophecy was about to be fulfilled - bringing about what would be the most powerful witches and wizards of their time. Save Dumbledore, Luna still thought he would be one of the most powerful. Voldemort fell into that bracket, too, of course.

The horrific and sad thing about becoming an heir was that you gained access to these amazing powers. No, that wasn't the horrific and sad part; it was the fact that to gain these powers, you had to lose someone you hold dear. A life of a loved one.

Luna was sure she didn't want to be an heir, and was hoping she would not be mentioned in the whole rumour. (There was no hope needed, really; of course she wouldn't be mentioned.)

Harry Potter was obviously rumoured to be the Gryffindor Heir, after the Prophet stated they strongly felt that he would be one. Harry denied this, adamantly denying that he was an heir and maintained that he wanted nothing to do with it.

Yes, Luna was sure she didn't want to be an heir, but this topic was one out of every person's power.

* * *

Luna sat quietly in the Great Hall among her peers, happily munching on a piece of toast whilst reading the Quibbler. Her mood was radiant and she couldn't wait to see Ron again. They hadn't spoken since last night when they decided to have an impromptu 'study date', and that was only a few hours ago. It was ridiculous that she wanted to see him again already - but this was new to her. Having someone show true interest and fancy for her was a novel concept. Luna wanted to enjoy it as much as she could.

She felt someone sit down beside her and checked to see who, seeing as that seat was constantly free of body mass. Luna was pleasantly surprised to see Harry. "Hello Harry, how are you today?"

He smiled, turning to pick up a piece of toast. "Good, thanks. I just thought I'd say hello.. Ron and Hermione are bickering again," Harry said, amusement in his tone. He glanced down at the food on the table as he continued, "I heard you're with Ron now... And-and I only hope you and Ron know that you want this, okay? I don't want anyone getting hurt." His glance was conspicuously on Hermione here, but he quickly returned, a certain sadness about him. "I hope it works out. You're both good for each other, and you've both been through a lot together. I.. I think it's a good thing."

Luna was looking at Ron, no longer observing Harry's expressions, "Yes. Yes, it is." The boy in question noticed her gaze then, and started to make his way towards her. She smiled absently, "Thank you, Harry. Ron is coming over now though, so I think you should probably keep Hermione company. Goodness knows Ginny and Hermione are ill-matched in the mornings."

He chuckled, "I hear the dismissal loud and clear, Luna!" His green eyes were bright when he looked back at her, "I'd rather sit with her than you two lovebirds anyway."

"What's for breakfast?"

"They would be the first words you say, Ronald." Luna laughed. Ron realised then how different Luna and Hermione were; where Hermione would have chastised him for greeting his girlfriend that way, Luna laughed. He thought it was a good difference, and knew how much he and Hermione wouldn't work out as a couple.

"I'm just really hungry, sorry. How're you today?"

"I'm great!" Luna beamed, "The unifyiers are out in their hundreds today!"

Ron laughed, "I'm going to pretend that I know what that means."

Luna leaned against his arm then, picking back up the Quibbler and reading it. He was startled, and his eyes widened before he smiled, adjusted his arm so that one was around her and returned to his eating.

Ron felt happier than he had been in weeks with Luna. She had this optimistic and bright presence that lightened any dark room. She made you feel special, like you were the one she had been waiting for. Even though he had only been with her a week, Ron felt like things couldn't get any better. Although their date was postponed for two weeks, he was elated just to be with her. Everything in his life was perfect; his family was doing well, his best friends were never better, his grades were improving and his girlfriend was none other than the amazing Luna Lovegood.

Ron took a bite of his egg, briefly thinking that if he died now, he would die a happy man.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall could never be termed one of the softer or more lenient professors of Hogwarts. She was stern, straight and had a particularly low tolerance for funny business. There was rarely a second chance to redeem oneself before a detention was issued, or a punishment sheet was handed out. In addition to this, she rarely felt sympathetic towards students. Problems they had were usually directly linked to their own actions, and the position they put themselves in.

However, she was not made of stone. Harry Potter was the great exception to this, among some scattering others. How could one not feel something for the orphan who had been treated so harshly, only to be taken away from that sorry life and given the world to rest on his shoulders? No, she had met very few people who didn't express a semblance of empathy and sympathy towards the boy.

The heirs were another ball game. Albus had informed her of the situation; four students were going to be torn apart, their lives ripped inside out and their world destroyed utterly. Control and power over their own lives were going to be eroded - and they couldn't do a thing to stop it. _Powerless. _This was a word McGonagall was not fond of.

In any case, her sympathy and compassion - though used sparsely with students - did nothing to help them. Voldemort had been informed of the prophecy by Lucius, who spotted it at the Department of Mysteries before the summer break. There were six names on the prophecy, but only four would rise to become the heirs. McGonagall wasn't entirely sure as to why there were six names, but Albus seemed to understand. As he always did, she thought with a roll of her eyes.

There were six names as four are the heirs themselves, and the other two must help and aid them in whatever way possible. The remaining two would be closely linked to the heirs and help the heirs if they lost their way. Yet, only four would be entrusted with all the power and magical ability that exceeded anything this generation had seen. (Voldemort and Dumbledore aside.)

The problem was, to unlock these powers, a loved one had to be killed. The other problem? Voldemort didn't know which four it was.

Harry Potter was destined to help the heirs regardless of whether he was one - his name was on the prophecy, and because of his own prophecy, he must be the one to actually cast the last spell on You-Know-Who.

These issues aside, McGonagall didn't know how Albus would try and forge a friendship between the heirs. Some of the names on the prophecy simply clashed by nature, and were trained from birth to dislike each other.

McGonagall was startled from her thoughts as her old friend stepped into her pathway, expression filled with concern, "Minerva, is everything okay? You look like you could use some tea."

The other woman shook her head, "Not now, Pomona. There's some business I have to take care of." It was clear from the manner in which she said it that this business was not one of pleasure, but extreme discontent. Pomona nodded gravely; everyone knew something bad was brewing.

McGonagall only wished they knew how bad it was.

* * *

Luna copied the notes on Veritasium from the board, briefly wondering why Professor Snape hadn't given her grief when she arrived to class late after being side-tracked by Ron - which was unusual for her, she was always punctual.

A boy named Keegan Butler sat next to her in Potions, who was very cordial and polite to her. He was the nicest person in Ravenclaw, according to Luna. He always made an effort to talk to her in potions, something she had always appreciated.

However, everyone wanted to talk to her today. It was evident that word had gotten out about she and Ron's relationship, if their display at breakfast hadn't given anything away. Some girls were whispering and asking for details, but Luna was hardly going to tell them anything. Details like that were not going to be shared with shallow people like them, who cared for nothing but a bit of gossip. They had never even made the effort to talk to Luna before.

How stupid did they think she was? They weren't her friend, they were just trying to squeeze information from her like juice from a lemon.

Didn't they know she was a Ravenclaw? She was smarter than that.

The Hufflepuffs though, with whom she shared this class with, left her alone. They respected her boundaries and knew she didn't want to talk about it. Luna had always respected them for being so intuitive and friendly. Many a times, she found herself wanting to be in the friendly and kind house of Hufflepuff or within the camaraderie of Gryffindor.

The Gryffindors were very tightly knit, always sticking up for each other when a problem arose. Luna was not to be mistaken, she was extremely proud to be a Ravenclaw, but some people in her house just didn't care for friends and were focused on competition and others were just not nice people. For example, Cho Chang. She was the nicest girl she knew in one minute, and in the next, she was spouting rumours about Luna kissing imaginary Theastrals.

People like that give Ravenclaw such a bad name.

Luna was pulled from her reverie by the door being swung open. She didn't bother to look and instead continued in taking down her notes. Professor McGonagall nodded to an impassive Severus, "Can I borrow Miss Lovegood for a moment, please." It wasn't a question.

Severus nodded solemnly and gestured for Luna to go. She quickly gathered her things, shoving them into her bag as fast as she could. Then taking a deep breath, she walked briskly out the door after Minerva.

The class erupted into chatter as she exited, but she could clearly hear Snape's sharp command over them, "_Quiet_!"

* * *

Luna sat gazing at her Headmaster, silently waiting for him to begin what he was about to say. Albus Dumbledore was, and always would be, one of the most inspiring people to her. Her respect for him knew no bounds, while her belief in him extended into gross exaggeration of his power. Luna couldn't help it; she felt the magic and power emanate from him the moment she was within his proximity. That aura and wisdom radiated from him, like heat from the sun.

Today, however, her appeared trouble. The twinkle in his blue eyes had departed, while his wrinkles actually stood out against his face now - and not in a way that was endearing, but instead frightening. As the seconds passed, and he only looked more serious, worry began to creep in.

"Miss Lovegood, how are you?"

She wondered why they were going over pleasantries. What on earth could this be about? "I'm good, sir. How are you?"

He smiled faintly at her courtesy, but his eyes remained twinkle-less. "As good as I can be."

"That's good to hear. Be sure to stay away from Jaglers, then."

"I'll be sure to remember that, Luna." The use of her first name caught her attention, and her eyes probed his further in a panic. She noticed the change in his voice, the politeness of the moment before vanished to be replaced with a sombre and sullen tone. The atmosphere, though grave before, had declined in a matter of seconds as they fell into a mood of poignancy, one that she didn't want to assess. False pretences were vanishing by the second, especially when his eyes returned to her. Whatever came next was going to be calamitous for her.

It hit her like a stupefy. _No, no, no, no. Please no. No, no, no.._

Panic was fighting its way up her throat, making breathing progressively difficult. She shook her head as the old man sighed, "Luna, I confess this is not a meeting of any pleasantry. I'm terribly sorry to be the one to inform you-"

The former feeling morphed into dread, engulfing her whole body in fear in the face of what was to come. Her throat was burned dry, causing her next sentence to be fragmented and scratchy, "No, no, please - please don't say.."

"Luna, your father.." He started, pity in his eyes. Tears had already begun to battle for freedom as she realised her worst fear was being confirmed. "He passed away last night."

She was an heir, and it had just cost her father his life.

* * *

**Edited: 15/6/09.  
Edited: 7/5/2012.**

**A/N: I highly rec listening to the song at the start as it really sets the tone for the chapter. Also, I spend a lot of time trying to find the right one. I thought I'd mention here that this fic is not a romantic one; yes, there is romance, but it is not the focal point. Dramione will happen, but it won't be a quick fix. Hopefully you can handle that, and I look forward to reading some reviews :)**

**Don't ownio "Real World" By Roy Orbison or HP.**


	4. If I Could Get Another Dance With Him

**Chapter Four: If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him.**_  
_

She felt trapped, and looked wildly around the room for an exit. Her mind was scattered, and she couldn't seem to form one coherent sentence or thought. Tears weren't falling, and screams weren't emitting, but she could feel it rising in her. Luna couldn't believe it though - her father had just sent her a letter two days ago.

"N-no - _No. _You're wrong," She knew he wasn't, that Dumbledore was telling the complete truth, but she wasn't sure she wanted to face that reality yet.

"I am, regrettably, not lying, Luna. I do apologise for your loss, but there is more that I think you should know." Dumbledore was looking at her with a pensive expression, but she was still in shock.

"Your father did not die of his own accord," Dumbledore started, and Luna's attention was rapidly directed at him. Her mind focused on what he was saying, and pushed all other thoughts out. "He was murdered by a group of Death Eaters last night,"

She jumped out of her chair, causing the piece of furniture to fall dramatically to the ground. "How-how could they?" Fire burned in the pit of her stomach, and then Dumbledore spoke again.

"It seemed to have been a random attack, with no real purpose in mind. But the Death Eaters who performed this heinous attack have been identified and Aurors are working on catching them. Please, Luna, calm yourself."

"I-I-" She stumbled over her words, and some part of her mind wondered why Dumbledore was being so tactlessly frank. The fire in the pit of her stomach erupted, and she ran from the room.

Ignoring McGonagall's calls as she ran past her on the way out, Luna raced blindly down the halls. She was oblivious to the students stares and the whispers, and sometimes yells, that followed her as she moved.

Her father had been murdered.

The line was chanted in her head while she ran. She had no idea as to where she was going - she just wanted to _get away. _Luna wanted to escape all the evil and callousness, wanted to leave the desolate thoughts in her mind that were threatening to take over. In the short space of time since she had been told, so many depressing thoughts had been running through her mind.

Luna's breath was wearing short now, and she was forced to stop in a deserted corridor. Crying out, she fell to the floor. She let out screams, roars and shouts, each one with their own distinct bite. They were emissions of fury, sorrow, desperation and frustration. Her Daddy was gone.

She thrashed violently, frantically attempting to rid of the horrible feelings overwhelming her. Tears were waiting impatiently to break through the lids of her eyes, but Luna pushed them back.

Suddenly, and completely unexpectedly, fire erupted around her before firing up in all directions. Luna, being so torn, had not noticed the spectacle at all. She was still pounding her fists to the floor, ignoring the searing pain it brought. Ignoring the fact that her knuckles were now cut and bloody.

It was then she heard someone approach, and the fire dissolved. Luna felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, preventing her from punching any more. She raised her head to look into the eyes of her comforter.

Seeing the pair of startling green eyes staring back, Luna whimpered, "My-my Dad, Harry… My father.."

It was then she collapsed into tears, clinging tightly to Harry as the grief consumed her.

* * *

Luna felt somewhat numb as the coffin was lowered into the dark pit. She couldn't believe she was putting her father into that dark and desolate pit of muck. It seemed so inadequate for someone so important to her.

There was very few at the funeral, and this put Luna into a tailspin. People carry on, oblivious to her grief and her fathers death. Nothing is paused or stopped - the world keeps spinning. It made her heart ache that little bit more, that small unnecessary extra hit.

Someone was speaking about her father, but Luna could barely hear his words. She was staring at the men filling the grave, throwing torrents of muck over her precious father in his delicate coffin.

She couldn't believe he was gone. He wasn't coming back, he wasn't going to talk to her, he wasn't at home. He was just _gone._

Luna had never been as attached to her Mother as her Father, and so the pain was multiplied tenfold. Her father wasn't a bad man; he didn't deserve to go. He didn't deserve the death he was dealt, nor the age he was given it. He had been a good man, always caring and doting on his daughter. He had made sure she had a good childhood, made sure she had indulged in her imagination. He was always there for her; when she cut herself, when people made fun of her, when she couldn't find the latest imaginary creature and, most importantly, when her mother died. He was always there.

And just like _that_, he wasn't.

It was hard concept to get her head around, and Luna had struggled with it over the past few days. She wondered if she went home, would she find him there? Would he laugh and tell her of the big joke? Oh, how she wished.

She felt broken, because her father was all she's ever had. He was her best friend, confidante, and father. He was the one person she could tell anything to without reservations, the one person who wouldn't scoff or laugh at what she was saying. The one person who would listen to her tales of Wackspurts. He was the only one who ever understood.

But she had taken it all for granted.

Luna had never told him enough about how much she loved him, how he was the best father she could have asked for. She had taken it for granted; assumed she had years to tell him. All the articles they worked on together, expeditions they had gone on and laughs they had - they had been taken for granted.

She hated herself for assuming so much, for predicting so little.

But she had never dreamt, in her wildest and darkest of nightmares, that she would be an orphan at fifteen. She saw it happen around her, but it was a possibility she never considered for herself.

Tears pooled in her eyes; Why was the world so cruel? Why did it have to take away the only loving relative she had? Who would want to render a young girl alone? She was truly alone.. And her father was gone.

Luna cupped her hand over her mouth, unable to prevent the attack of tears and sobs. Her shoulders shook, and she looked blearily at the tombstone.

"Oh, Daddy.. D-daddy…" She whimpered, reaching out her hands to the grave. She was too far away, never close enough.

"No! Don't!" She screamed, unaware of the puzzled and sympathetic stares she was receiving. People began leaving the grave, but Luna stood rooted. "No.. no, don't do this. Just-just come back, you don't h-have to do this.." Her voice dropped a decibel with each word, until the sound was no more than a soft whisper.

Luna fell to the ground, uncaring of the muck that would stain her clothes. She crawled towards the tombstone, her heart breaking more each moment she stared at it. It was too real - she couldn't pretend this was a dream anymore.

She was sitting in front of the slab of marble now, shaking uncontrollably as her eyes roamed the black stone. "Oh, G-god… you-you.."

She touched the stone delicately, as if it were as fragile as glass. Her next words were soft, broken and drenched with hurt; it was a whisper. "You're dead."

Tears came unbidden again, attacking her senses until she could no longer see the tomb clearly.

Regret was flowing through her veins like blood; _Why had she been so neglectful? _Luna wanted to shout it to everyone, begging them to answer her. Why had she allowed life to go on without telling him every, single day that she loved him?

"Come on, Luna. It-It'll be okay.." Someone pulled her back slightly, but Luna wrenched herself free to stare at the grave once more.

Ungracefully swiping at the tears, she focused on the words again. "You promised me we would go to Sweden this summer! _You promised_! You lied, you lied…you lied." Luna cried desperately and sorrowfully, feeling as if her world was crumbling around her.

Nothing made sense anymore.

She threw her arms around the tomb and hugged tightly, despite the pain it was bringing her. She desperately needed to feel some sort of closeness to him, desperately needed to feel as if it was him hugging her back.

Someone then wrapped their arms around her, and she turned to them, sobbing into their chest. Strong arms encircled her, and while they were nothing like her father's plump ones, she tried to imagine hugging her father instead.

"Why did he leave like Mum? He-he told me he would never leave me like Mum, and he did…"

She broke away from the figure then, and returned to the tomb. Running her finger over the words, she spoke. "I love you, Dad. And I'm going to miss you- so, so m-" Her voice failed her then, and she found herself unable to speak. A sob once again racked her whole body, and she shook ferociously.

Harry watched on forlornly, wishing her could somehow ease her pain. Harry had just seen Luna crumble, dissolve into a wreck as her strong walls tumbled.

Tears glistened in his eyes as he watched Luna.

Luna Lovegood had, finally, been broken.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or "Dance with my Father Again" by Luther Vandross. Thanks for reading!**

**A/N: Edited on the 10/9/09! [Nearly one year later!]**  
**A/N: Grammar Edited on 23/5/2012_._**

**_CN._**


	5. Feeding Your Ego

**Chapter Five: Feeding Your Ego.**

"_You're feeding your ego with what you can see outside,  
And killing yourself for not speaking your mind."  
_

Draco sat languidly beside the Slytherin common room fire, enjoying the rare warmth in the room. He was winding down after a long day at school, and the thought almost made him smirk. He sounded as if he were thirty and working a nine hour job, but he was just in school. School was such an effort though.

Looking bored and uninterested, Draco scanned the room for anyone worth talking to; Pansy was there, but he hardly wanted to talk to her; Crabbe and Goyle, but one could scarcely get a coherent sentence from them, let alone a stimulating conversation - Draco was interrupted from his musings by a pat of the back.

"Just wanted to wish you luck, Malfoy." The boy grinned before walking away, and Draco scowled at his back. Who did he think he was? Since when did third years have the courage to talk to him?

The encouragements only served to anger Draco; did they think he actually _wanted_ to be an heir?

Salazar could go back to the drawing board, because Draco wasn't - no way, no how - becoming an heir.

Word of Luna's powers spread through the school like wildfire as the rumours of the heirs continued to be written in the Daily Prophet. Luna's father had been killed for pure 'entertainment' or 'threat', but his death had awakened some ancient powers in Luna - and, Daily Prophet had it, there were four more of those.

Reportedly, there was a prophecy in the Ministry relating to the 'Founders Heirs' that had been kept under wraps for many years. Six names were also 'reportedly' on the prophecy, which didn't make sense to Draco, as there were only four heirs.

However, despite his feelings on the subject, he was tipped as the Slytherin heir. This did not bode well. This, as well as his father's encouragements to join the Death Eaters, was very much unwanted by Draco. Both evoked a certain fear in him that he would never admit.

It was evident, by Luna's unleashing of her powers, that in order to gain this phenomenal magic, one had to lose a loved one. That was a risk Draco was not willing to take. He had _one _loved one, truly, and he didn't feel like sacrificing her for some title. Probably the only person in the world he would do it for, including his father.

His mother was held dearly to Draco's heart, and he wasn't sure what he would do without her.

His mother was indeed the person he loved most, and so anyone who wanted to unleash the rest of the heirs - also reported that this was what the Death eaters now wanted to do - would target the people loved most.

The Daily Prophet, stupidly, mentioned who _they _thought could be an heir; Ron Weasel, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasel, Draco Malfoy and typically, Harry Pothead. They weren't the most accurate bunch of people – the Prophet - Draco knew, but it still unsettled him.

The newspaper also neglected to mention any candidates for Slytherin, which led Draco to believe that the only put those names on the paper to gain publicity. No matter the fame, Draco didn't want his mother to die so he could gain some extra magic. Besides, he was just as powerful as anyone else without any additional help from four Founders.

Draco was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as Blaise Zabini slumped into a chair next to him. He turned towards Draco and then smirked, "How are the rumours, Draco?"

He groaned, "You know how it is. They're all _congratulating _and _encouraging _me. I don't want the damn job, but as if I needed their luck anyway." Draco sighed,

"Ah, Draco, still so full of yourself." Blaise laughed.

"Full of shit, I'd say!" Theodore Nott quipped, arriving just in time to hear Blaise's comment. He sat down opposite Blaise and adjacent to Draco.

"You two are awfully cheerful. I used awfully for a reason, too." Draco replied, shooting them both an irritated look.

"I feel your pain, Draco. Some people think _I'm _the heir."

"Please." The blond snorted in reply.

Theo rolled his eyes, "Battle of the ego's, here we go again."

Draco continued, ignoring Theo, "I have this little blonde Ravenclaw following me around - seventh year. Clara, Claire, Clancy something or other. She thinks I'm an heir and wants to be with someone _powerful._ Face it, Zabini, I'm just better than you."

"Do you mean Claire? The one that's friends with Cho Chang?"

Draco nodded in response to Theo's question. "Yeah, her. Why?"

"Ah, Theodore's got a wittle crush.." Blaise spoke in a musical tone.

Theo sunk in his chair, "I don't. I-I just think she's … nice."

"Oh, Merlin, Theo - just ask her out." Draco moaned, shaking his head at his friend.

"You make it sound so easy!"

"It is easy, you prat. Just remember: Be _smooth." _Blaise told him with a smirk of amusement.

Draco laughed; it wasn't possible for Theo to be smooth. If any girl had any interest in him, it was because he was flustered and tripping over his words. Either that, or she hated him for the inappropriate things he blurted out at the wrong times.

Theo did not do well with pressure, or girls.

Theo, Blaise and Draco had begun seeing more of each other over the summer due to their parents and the various balls held by them. Draco had begun to grow tire of having no true friends, only bodyguards, and Blaise and Theo were just what he needed. They knew all about him, and were the only people outside family that he truly allowed to see him.

It all sounded very fruity, Draco thought, but it wasn't really.

They all had very different personalities, but it worked and he had been good friends with them for approximately five months now.

"Hey, Blaise, how's it going with Davies?" Theo asked curiously.

Blaise, who had started doing some homework, snapped to attention as his eyes flew wildly around the room, "Davies is here? Where? Where is she? I just got _away_!"

The two other boys laughed at that, and Blaise visibly relaxed. "Did you not say she was here?"

"I said how is it going with her.."

"Not well. That one is all talk and no action - and she's obsessive and possessive. Two things I definitely don't look for in a girl."

"Won't let you talk to other girls?" Theo asked with a wince, "That's tough. But you were flirting with every girl.. Should've been more discrete. But we've all been there. Remember Pansy and Draco? I think she even went as far as to suggest a leash." He laughed.

Blaise laughed as Draco scowled, "That wasn't funny. She was a nightmare."

"She was, but she's mellowed a lot over the summer."

"That was over the summer!"

"I meant after that. Parks is alright but she sure does moan an awful lot."

"You're telling me." Draco snorted, "I'm not touching her again."

"It was only a summer fling. Sixth year could be interesting, though.. Not only in terms of girls."

Blaise stared and Theo, "That has to be the biggest understatement of the century!"

* * *

Draco swaggered confidently out of potions, his gang of minion Slytherins trailing behind him. Blaise and Theo had opted out of NEWT potions, and so Draco was left with the few mindless Slytherins that did do potions. It wasn't a very wide range.

Although his steps were stocked with arrogance, he couldn't help but feel fear. Truly, he wanted to crawl back to bed and stay underneath the covers all day; it was that kind of day. All this talk of him being an heir had him spooked.

However, he was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's cannot act like so. They must uphold traditions and impressions.

Remembering he had to talk to his godfather, Snape, Draco stopped and began to turn back towards Potions. His Slytherins looked at him in confusion, and he elaborated, "I've to talk to Snape. Go ahead." They nodded, looking stupidly lost, and Draco walked away.

Mulling over his thoughts, Draco made his decision; he was going to ask Severus about this 'heir' business and find out if he was involved, and also ask if You-know-who being a half-blood was true.

If it was, then the cause was even more ridiculous than it was already.

Although somewhat of an honour to be chosen by a powerful wizard, Draco couldn't understand his father's devotion to the snake-like creatures. He had no disposition of kindness, or any lenience. His punishments were lethal, such as deaths. He didn't care, and would kill your family if necessary. _You-Know-Who didn't care._

About his father, Death Eaters, purebloods. No one but himself.

The blond also wanted to ask Snape about his impending initiation into the Death Eaters. Although happy he had not been called upon to receive the Dark Mark or meet You-Know-Who yet, he was suspicious. His mother had told him she would try and delay it as much as she could, but she did not have that much power.

Draco was pleasantly surprised to find he was at the potions entrance again, and as he opened the door, was suddenly thrown back onto his rear.

Both figures stumbled to the ground, landing opposite each other on their knees. The two students raised their eyes at the same time, and Draco was struck by how simple, yet beautiful the girls eyes were – it couldn't be a boy. It was a simple, pure chocolate brown, but they were wonderful in their simplicity.

He found himself hypnotised by her eyes, and forgot to say anything. But then _she _opened her mouth and he froze.

"I am so sorry, I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going! It's all my fault. I was so entranced in -"

Draco had gathered his wits, and now decided it was the time to break in, "A book? Hardly surprising, Granger.

He watched in pleasure and amusement as she froze, and then slowly looked up at him - which she hadn't previously as she had been so focused on picking her various books and papers off of the ground. Dread momentarily washed over her face before a neutral expression overcame her. "Malfoy." This was by way of greeting for them, and neither took it as unusual.

"That's my name, now get out of my way. Kindly." He finished with a faux smile.

"Ugh, just go away, ferret."

Draco's hand twitched to reach his wand, "Third year, Granger - can't come up with anything better?"

"Oh, I can. I can think of _a lot. _But if I squint my eyes, and tilt my head to the side.." She trailed off, doing said motions. She then reverted her eyes back to normal and nodded, "Yep. I can see the likes of a ferret still."

Draco sub-consciously touched his cheeks, but replied with, "As if, mudblood. This is the closest to perfection you'll ever see. Aspire to it and amuse me as you fail miserably."

"Mudblood? And you say I can't come up with anything new?" She snorted, then clutched her books tighter.

"But mudblood is just so effective, wouldn't you say?" He snickered, his eyes dancing in amusement, his mind off of the more pressing matters for the first time in days.

"_Bye _Malfoy." She huffed, stomping off.

He laughed and then entered the classroom, and once remembering why he was there, the smile dropped.

* * *

_A/N: Updated/Edited on the 10/10/09!  
Edited: 23/5/2012. Solely grammar-based though._

_Disclaimer: HP ain't mine, or "In Memory" by Shinedown._


	6. Chapter 6: Hurt

**A/N: Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, you are what kept me writing this story, honestly. You're the reason it's on 40+ chapters now! UPDATED/EDITED 10/10/09!**

**Chapter Six: Hurt**

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh_

_Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back_

__

Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you  
For everything I just couldn't do  
And I've hurt myself, oh

If I had just one more day  
I would tell you how much that I've missed you  
Since you've been away

"Hurt" -- Christina Aguilera.

He stared pensively at the ceiling above him, wishing it had stars like the one in Malfoy Manor. He needed a distraction from the annoying and serious issues playing in his head. The worst, that day, was people wishing him luck from Slytherin. He had pretended he didn't know what they were talking about for a while, but then he snapped and hexed someone.

It was a lot of pressure, and a lot of anguish to be an heir, he thought. And he wasn't even one and he knew that.

But people congratulating him was too far; they didn't even know if he was an heir. It was ridiculous. Draco, of course, didn't want to be an heir but it didn't stop anyone.

Least of all Astoria Greengrass.

_Draco stormed down the corridor after been quizzed on the heirs by some seventh years, his anger mounting and his temper on a short leash. He decided that he hated rumours, and wished the next heir would make itself known so the limelight would be taken off of him in Slytherin._

"_Oh, Draco," He heard someone purr, then feel them sidle up beside him. Draco paused to walk at a slower pace, wondering if this girl could be of use. She obviously had nerve, as everyone else moved out of his way when he moved past. In fact, he had seen a few first years jump out of his way. "How are you? I know everyone is being so horrible to you…" He relaxed a little, allowing her to wrap her arms around his middle, "But I think you are the Slytherin heir; who else could Salazar pick?"_

_Draco's eyes flashed, but she didn't move. "Get off me, Astoria. In three seconds, if you're not gone, I will hex you. I don't care who you are, I'm still going to hex you."_

_She hastily stepped away, then smiled flirtatiously, "Well, if you ever need me, you know where I am." Astoria winked then, and moved to walk away._

"_Don't flatter yourself. You're just a little girl to me, Astoria." He laughed, then walked ahead, leaving her to stand in the corridor._

_It was then he heard this, "Good luck with being the Slytherin heir, Malfoy! I'm rooting for you!"_

_Draco turned quickly, pinning the guy to the wall, "Who are you? Some second year?"_

"_F-fourth.." He stuttered, eyes wide. Everyone knew Malfoy had connections with Death Eaters._

"_Mind your business, fourth year. This is certainly not your business. You think I want to be an heir? To have my family slaughtered? You're wrong." He dropped the boy roughly, "So watch what you say, understood?"_

_Draco didn't wait for a reply, and instead walked off._

Later on, Draco had felt a strange feeling of guilt settle in his stomach, but it had been easy to ignore after a few hours. Maybe he'd help a younger student with their homework or something to redeem himself in his own eyes.

Draco wasn't entirely evil, after all.

Although, helping someone with homework was too much effort. He could probably pay someone to help someone with homework. Draco nodded to himself; that could work.

Draco gasped then as a searing pain shot through him, fire burning his every bone, poison running through his veins. He unconsciously shouted in pain, falling from his bed and onto the floor. He eyes clamped shut in an effort to hold back tears; _he could not cry. _

In the bed next to him, Blaise stirred, "Draco, what are you doing?" He then sat up straight, "Draco? Malfoy, come on!" The young Malfoy still writhed on the floor, and Blaise panicked.

Quickly, he ran to Theo's bed and pushed him out of it. Theo landed on the floor with a '_thump'_ , "Ow, Blaise! That hurt." He asked tiredly from the floor, "I'm tired and you can't just go pushing-- _Holy shit!_"

"Get Snape, Theo!" Blaise shouted, urging the boy to run. Theo stood unmoving for a minute, but with another panicked yell from Blaise, he took off.

Blaise then trained his wand on Draco, muttering the levitating spell. He had always had problems with this spell. Every since he was an irritating and small first year, he had always had trouble with the spell. It was illogical, and Blaise didn't understand it, but the spell didn't work for him. He had grasped the disillusion spell in no less than fifteen minutes, but had problems with first year magic.

Ridiculous.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Blaise shouted, causing Draco to fall unconscious. He figured it would ease his friends pain. "Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco was lifted slightly, but then fell rather forcefully to the floor.

Blaise sighed heavily and tried again, succeeding in lifting his friend from the ground. Draco's form shook under Blaise's bad spell casting, but Blaise moved him out of the room anyway.

As they were approaching the entrance to the common room, Severus Snape -- their head of house -- and a nervous looking Theo burst through.

Snape shot Blaise a disparaging look for his charm work, but took over. He quickly cast a spell over Draco to disillusion him and then levitated him. "Zabini, Nott, get to bed. Not a word is to be heard of this in the castle."

"But, sir, we want to go with--"

"Back to bed, Nott." Snape cut in seriously.

The two boys gave Draco a look of sympathy and worry, "Good luck with whatever is wrong, mate."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Snape moved quickly through the corridors and towards the infirmary, cursing his lack of hindsight every step of the way. He should have protected Malfoy's family, should have taken the rumours a lot more seriously than he did. Dumbledore had also warned him, but those warnings had been dismissed by Snape. Very foolishly, at that.

Assuming no one would be in the corridors at this hour, Snape removed the disillusionment charm.

"Oh dear, oh dear.." Someone frantically, and worriedly, muttered. Snape looked to the right in time to see Flitwick stepping into the corridor, with someone in front of him. He was levitating someone as well.

"Flitwick, what are you doing?" Snape drawled, raising an eyebrow.

It was then the small professor entered into the light, and Snape nearly gasped. But he didn't, _of course._ He was levitating none other than Luna Lovegood, who appeared to be unconscious. Severus' eyes flickered between the two teens, and Flitwick blinked.

"Why Severus, what has happened to Mr. Malfoy?" He gasped.

"It is not known at the moment. I'm bringing him to Pompfrey now." He began walking again, and heard Flitwick puffing beside him in an effort to keep up with Severus' quick, long strides. Severus heaved a long sigh and shortened his pace, allowing Flitwick to keep up.

"Miss Lovegood seemed fine all afternoon and night, but her dorm mates came to be ten minutes ago -- shaking like leaves, the poor things -- telling me she had a fit and passed out. I immediately brought her to the infirmary. You--you don't think it could be--be _that _do you, Severus?"

"I don't know, Flitwick."

Severus' eyes wandered over the two forms and instantly softened, he did _have _a softer side to him. He wouldn't wish this on either of the students, especially his godson. Although, he didn't care for Lovegood, he didn't wish this on her either.

"Poppy! Poppy!" Flitwick cried as they entered the infirmary, running ahead.

Snape rolled his eyes, "Why not wake the whole castle."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco winced as he woke, feeling a sharp sting in his ribs. He touched them tentatively, and winced again. It hadn't been a good idea; his ribs had either been injured badly, or were broken. How did that happen? Had he been attacked in his sleep last night? No memory of last night came to mind, but he didn't realise that his head felt as if someone were hammering it. He opened his eyes wider, and found himself staring at a glaringly white ceiling instead of the dark Slytherin ceiling. His eyes wandered around the room, and he cursed. Draco was in the infirmary.

One question stood out from the dozens of others though: _Why was he in the infirmary?_

Besides his obvious rib and head problem, why was he there.

It was then he was alerted of someone else's presence, and turned his head to see Dumbledore walking through the door. A scowl instantly made its way to Draco's face -- what was _he _doing here?Draco also knew that Dumbledore being here could only mean bad news for him.

"Malfoy, it is good to see you awake." The old man smiled as he sat down on a chair near Draco's bed.

"How long have I been out?" Draco asked, looking around the room again.

"Only about twelve hours." The professor replied airily, then turned serious. "We have some important matters to discuss."

The boy looked back at Dumbledore, slightly startled by the intense expression. "What? Look, I'm not going to annoy Poppy too much. Just tell her to stand by so I don't _need _to shout and moan."

"Mr. Malfoy, do stop this evading. I must address why you are here--"

"I probably just passed out from the lack of oxygen in the Slytherin dungeons. You know, just because we're dark, brooding and sly doesn't mean we're vampires. We do need a bit of oxygen and light every now and then."

"Mr. Malfoy, you will stop this now. I do not, nor do you, have the time for this stalling. You had an episode last night, and you do not remember?" Draco shook his head mutely in response, "You remember nothing?"

"Pain. That's all I remember, and it's not something I wish to recall and retell." He responded unemotionally. He glanced to the bed next to his, and his eyes involuntarily widened, "What's _she _doing here?"

Dumbledore sent Luna a sympathising look, "Miss Lovegood went into hysterics about the same time as you. She was in pain as well, as she knew what you were going through and took on some of that pain. Involuntarily."

"I'm _touched._" Malfoy replied scathingly.

Albus sighed, "Do stop this abhorrence, Malfoy. It does no one any favours. Now, you will not speak unless I ask you to from now on. Is that clear, Malfoy?"

Slightly abashed, Malfoy nodded stiffly. "Now, as I have told you, you had an episode last night. The pain you felt was a merging of new magic with yours, an ancient magic awakening in you."

"No, no, no…" Draco shook his head, moving back from Dumbledore has the man went on.

"Yes, I'm regretful to tell you that you are the heir to Salazar Slytherin."

Draco refused to believe it. "Highly doubtful. Maybe I just had a heart attack. Good aul' You-Know-Who is the only heir to Salazar, isn't he?"

"Denial is not going to help you. The heirs are not blood related to the heirs, but picked because of their similarities and capability. You have been one of the four chosen."

"Right. Well, I'm sure the others can manage without me.." He trailed off, desperately trying to block thoughts of who he lost.

"I'll have none of this superiority you're so adamant in having, Draco. The heirs are equal, and you will all have equal ability and powers. But they will need your help as the heirs are most powerful when together. "

Draco fisted the hospital sheets, clenching the white material tightly until his knuckles turned white. He knew what was coming next.

"I have received a letter from your father also, Draco. I am sorry to inform you.." The old headmaster held out the letter and then placed it on Draco's bed. "Your mother has -- she's passed away."

Draco clenched his jaw in an effort to reign in his tears as he swayed dangerously. _I will not cry in front of him, I will not cry, I will not. _He chanted, remembering his fathers ancient teachings that had been drilled into his head since day one. His hand was in pain now he was closing them so tightly, but he ignored it.

Dumbledore reached out to touch him, but Draco ripped away. He stood angrily, and spoke in a low growl, "Don't touch me."

He then stormed out of the hospital wing, studiously ignoring the pain in his ribs, head and hands.

The tears still threatened to spill forth, and so he broke into a run. He reached the front door quickly, and tore out onto the grounds. He ran to the edge of the forbidden forest, seeking solace and desolation. Once on the outskirts of the forest, he fell to the floor. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair, Draco pulled and shouted ferociously. There was an odd feeling in his chest, making him scream out. A strangled yell filled with anguish and anger. There was a hopelessness in his mind, and a feeling of loss in his chest.

He thumped the ground then, working his hands viciously. They were bloody within minutes, but he didn't stop. Even when it started lashing rain, and he was covered in mud, he kept banging the ground. Why did this have to happen to him? It wasn't fair.

He cried then. His fists stopped working, and his head ducked as the tears poured.

"Anyone but her," He whispered, then feeling anger rise, shouted, "Anyone but her!! You bastards."

Hermione Granger exited quietly from Hagrids Hut after having tea, and was greeted with this sight not far from the hut. She approached carefully, wondering whether to offer her condolences or not.

She bravely stepped forward, and saw that he did not notice her presence.

Draco felt emotionally and physically drained, and was now staring at the ground with a blank expression.

"M-Malfoy? Are--are you okay?"

Anyone, _anyone _but the mudblood, he thought sourly. Anger riled in him again, "What does it look like, Granger? I'm fucking fantastic! The one person I loved is now gone. And for what? For some flashy powers and a lot of pressure? I don't want this. I wouldn't wish this on anyone -- even _you. _A filthy mudblood. And I'm still going to be asked to join the Death Eaters! Which I don't even want. I'm being dragged from one side to the next. I don't follow fucking Voldemort, and I sure as hell don't follow Dumbledore! But, of course, I have no choice. That's always made for me. So who will choose? Dumbledore or good, old Voldie?" he gave a hallow laugh, "I don't even _care _anymore. Let Voldemort kill me, because I've nothing left anymore. My mother is dead. She's _dead._" After shouting himself hoarse, he whispered the last part. His eyes became unfocused and he stared at the ground.

Despite it being Malfoy, Hermione's eyes softened and she felt a strong urge to comfort him, "Draco, she didn't die in vain. She'll be okay wherever she is, and she'll be with you the whole time."

He looked up for the first time in minutes, and was startled by the concern and sympathy in her eyes, but the latter disgusted him. "Don't give me your pity. I'm more wealthy than you could ever imagine, have more power than you could even compute, have purer blood than you could ever hope for. Even if my father doesn't care, even if he got a house elf to write the letter informing me of my mothers death -- I'm _still _better than you. So you can keep your sympathy, Granger. Save it for someone like Weasel." He stalked away then, leaving a shell-shocked Hermione behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Three days later, Draco and Luna sat in front of the Headmaster, both wishing to be anywhere else. Their last conversation with Dumbledore had brought such horrible news, and they weren't sure they wanted to relive it again. Draco had a permanent scowl on his features whenever around Dumbledore, and couldn't bring himself to even try and keep up impressions and be polite anymore.

"I've called you both here to inform you of your status and to answer any of your questions."

"Sir, why did I collapse? I have no apparent connections to Draco. I've never even talked to him." Luna asked, "Also, I didn't collapse when my Dad died. Why is that?" She felt a sharp pang in her chest for her father, but had become accustomed to it. Many people had innocently offered condolences and tried to talk to her over the past weeks. They didn't understand though, and she didn't expect them to. Her popularity had shot up since she had been named an heir, and Luna detested it. These people never bothered to talk to her before. _So fake._

"Well, I'll begin with the basics. Luna Lovegood, you are the heir to Helga Hufflepuff, not Rowena, contrary to popular thought."

"How do you know, sir?"

"Your powers," He smiled, "They are the same as Helga's. And you, Draco Malfoy, are Salazar's chosen heir. You see, the heirs foresaw the hard times this generation would have with Voldemort and resolved to try and help in whatever way the could. And so, they instilled some of their ancient and rare magic to you two and the other two unknown heirs." He paused, "When your mother died, it activated your powers. The pain you felt was that ancient magic awakening. Luna, you did not feel pain when yours awakened because Helga took on your pain while she was alive."

"Such a shame Salazar wasn't as considerate." Draco commented sourly.

"Indeed. Luna, you felt Draco's pain as the heirs share a bond which allow you to share each others pain. Until you learn to control it, you will involuntarily share any major pain the other feels."

"What are our powers?" Luna asked curiously.

"I can only reveal your elemental powers as of now. Luna, you absorb warmth and are able to transform it to fire. However, if there is no warmth in the atmosphere, you cannot." She nodded, and Dumbledore turned to Draco. "You have the power of weather -- influencing the weather.

"I'm afraid I can't detain you for any longer, you have classes to get to. What classes do you have?"

"Potions." Luna answered immediately.

Draco sighed, "Charms. So, can I go now?"

Dumbledore exhaled then nodded, "Yes, go on." Draco sauntered off the door then, but Luna lingered for a moment on her old professor.

"I thought I told you to steer clear of jaglers, sir."

"That you did, Luna. That you did." He smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

Thank you for all those who've previously reviewed!

xCNx


	7. Chapter 7: I Will Remember You

**A/N: I'd like to take this oppurtunity to 1) Thank all who have reviewed, you're all fabulous ;) and 2) Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you that this is **_not, not, _**_not _a romance fic and the pairing of Draco/Hermione does not start for a long time. Its not the main focus point of the story. Now, on with the chapter :) EDITED/UPDATED ON THE 10/10/09!**

**Chapter Seven: I Will Remember You**

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_"I Will Remember You" by Sarah McLachlan._

As the seventeen year old Gryffindor walked back to her room, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Malfoy. She didn't want to, and her brain was screaming at her for her leniency, but how could Hermione not feel empathic toward someone who lost their mother? She would have to be very cold-hearted to _not _feel some sympathy for Malfoy.

Hermione wouldn't want people to sneer at the death of one of her loved ones, and so she wasn't about to do the same with someone else. Hermione was safe in assuming that she wasn't an heir though; she had analysed it and drawn all possible prospects, before finally deducting that she definitely wasn't an heir.

At first, she had been disappointed. It meant that she was not one of the best students in the school; she was not picked, and was therefore deemed not worthy. This hurt her a little, as Hermione prided herself on being the best.

That passed quickly though as she remembered Malfoy and Luna. The pain and ache they had to wade through in order to gain their powers were not worth it, and she thanked her stars she wasn't one then.

How did she know? Well, she hadn't talked to Luna properly since she was revealed as an heir, but Hermione was almost sure Luna was Rowena Ravenclaw's heir, after all, that was her house, was it not? Although Hermione knew there was a possibility that you could be an heir and not from that founders house, but she was sure Luna was Ravenclaw's heir.

Hermione had talked to Luna, and offered condolences, but thought it to be insensitive to ask her questions about the heirs.

That left the heirs of Gryffindor and Huffelpuff to be revealed. The whole school was on edge waiting for these two to be revealed, walking on eggshells and watching the most likely candidates with speculative eyes.

Hermione was fiercely loyal, but she didn't have all the traits of a Hufflepuff. She wasn't always fair, open and friendly -- although she tried her best. Perhaps Hannah Abbott would be Hufflelpuff's heir.

Lastly, that left Gryffindors heir, and there wasn't a doubt in Hermione's mind that Harry would be the heir to Gryffindor. Harry had the courage, nobility, selflessness and ability in battle that Hermione did not have. He had all the traits of an heir. Albeit, the exact of the traits were only guess work, but she pretty much knew. But Harry had all these characteristics.

Therefore, she knew she was not an heir.

She did not speak of this to Harry though, it was rule that everyone else seemed to grasp and follow.

Like not to take food from Ron's plate; it's an unspoken rule, but everyone knows not to disobey.

Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron, glad that no feelings of butterflies were in her stomach and the thought of him. She had had 'romantic' feelings toward him during her fourth and half of fifth year, but then she had grown closer to Harry, and less to Ron and all romantic thoughts of him had been forgotten. Of course, that didn't mean she fancied Harry, because she didn't, but she was definitely closer to him.

Hermione was lucky to have friends like Ron and Harry though, and knew she would never find greater friends. She would never have a stronger bond than the one between she, Ron and Harry.

Although, she mused, judging by Luna and Draco, if Harry were an heir, he would probably have a stronger bond with Luna, Draco and Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw heir. Hermione almost snorted; Harry was going to have a stronger bond with Draco Malfoy than with her.

When she had gone to see Hagrid, the least thing she had expected to see was Malfoy's meltown. Perhaps a giant, a centaur, or even a giant spider, but never Malfoy's meltdown. If she had expected Malfoy there, she wouldn't have even visited Hagrid and would have instead curled up by the fire in the common room re-reading _Pride and Prejudice._

But she had been stunned to see cold, egotistical, snobby, smug Draco Malfoy cry. Hermione Granger had been rendered speechless, which was quite a feat in itself. She could not fathom why he would be so distraught and frustrated; but then it dawned on her.

The rumours were true, and Draco Malfoy was the heir to Salazar. Draco Malfoy was the Slytherin heir and had just lost one of his -- few, Hermione assumed -- loved ones.

She had been astounded when he suddenly confessed his inner turmoil, and Hermione was also surprised by just how much Malfoy handled while he swaggered around the halls with a smug smirk. It was all a façade, and she felt sorry for him because of that.

She realised that behind the cold, heartless, cruel demeanour was a confused boy; he wasn't invincible, which was something he liked others to think.

Hermione had always been struck by how defensive Draco was of his mother; how he was so easily riled where she was concerned. He had hexed a boy in class when he returned after the boy claimed his mother was worth the powers.

Hermione thought the boy had got off lucky -- she thought Malfoy was about to kill him.

But, the fact remained, that it was glaringly obvious to anyone willing to accept that Draco Malfoy loved his mother dearly. Which is why Hermione knew that was who passed away. Also, it was in the Daily Prophet -- but Hermione liked to think she would have known either way.

Hermione never mentioned the 'therapy session' -- has Malfoy termed it -- to any of her friends, as she very much wanted to avoid a confrontation between her friends and Malfoy. She didn't think it would be fair on Malfoy, either.

Hermione was not to be mistaken though; she still disliked Draco Malfoy with a fierce passion, but even so, she was a compassionate girl who could not forget how poignant and miserable Malfoy had been.

"Hermione! Hermione, wait up." Someone shouted, pulling her out of her thoughts. She was startled to find she was a mere foot from the portrait of the fat lady. She turned to see her friend jogging towards her, his broom slung over his shoulder.

"Oh, Hey Harry."

He frowned, "Are you alright?"

She smiled and waved him off, "I'm fine. Were you out flying?"

Harry glanced at the broom and then grinned, "Yeah, I needed to clear my head of thoughts about my impending doom."

"Divination?"

He laughed as they began walking toward the common room, "That was a lucky guess. But you know how she is; she loves predicting my death. I think that's all she does in her spare time."

"Trelawney and her glorious seer abilities…" Hermione as she feigned an ominous tone.

The stopped outside the portrait, and talked for a few minutes, not bothering to utter the password in order to go into the common room; both were caught up in conversation. It was nice for both of them not to talk about the war, deaths or heirs as it seemed to be the only topic between them for a while as it was of urgency.

"Harry, Hermione! What are you two doing standing outside the common room?" Ginny smiled, walking up to them.

"Oh, we were just talking."

Ginny frowned briefly before her smile returned, "Oh, well are you two coming? I've a test to study for -- Snape, as usual. I have to completely ace this test!"

"Pygmy puff," Hermione said to the fat lady and the portrait swung open, "Well, good for you, Ginny. You should be keeping on top of your studies!"

"That doesn't mean she should live in the library," Harry joked, receiving a nudge in return from Hermione.

"I do _not…." _She trailed off then, looking around the common room, "What's going on?"

Upon first glance, Hermione saw that there was no one in the common room. This was highly suspicious, seeing as it was five o' clock and the common room was usually bustling with people and filled with incessant chatter. But it was silent.

"R-ron? Is--is that you?" Ginny whispered, walking towards a figure Hermione had not noticed earlier sitting beside the fire.

His face was stony, and Hermione could see the streaks of tears staining his face. His eyes were bloodshot and his posture stiff. There was an aura of hostility emanating from him, and Hermione was hoping to avoid an argument with him.

Ginny stopped two steps before him, but Hermione kept walking until she was in front of him. "Ron, what happened?"

He raised his eyes to hers, and she stumbled back. He looked awful. "Hermione doesn't know? Oh, what a shock! Someone alert the Daily Prophet." He spat venomously.

"Don't you dare start a fight, Ronald Weasley! I'm just trying to help and you have to--" Ginny then put a hand on her arm, signalling for her to stop. She had a bad feeling, and it was spreading throughout her body as the seconds ticked by.

"What has happened?"

"He's dead is what happened." Tears welled in his eyes, but he pushed on, "They killed him! All for some _stupid _heir theory! To think they thought you or I was an heir. And Charlie was punished for it.."

Ginny's face dropped as it's words processed, "He--he's d-dead?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione approached the lake as quietly as she could, attempting not to disturb her friends seemingly important thoughts. From the way he stared unblinkingly out at the lake, the way he frowned deeply and his mouth set in a thin line. Harry was thinking.

Hermione took one last step and then sat down beside him, finally alerting him of her presence.

"Thinking deep, Harry?" She asked, only slightly joking.

"There's a lot to think about, isn't there?" He was serious as he looked at Hermione, and she internally sighed. He was obviously looking for some answers, and who else to ask but brightest witch of her age Hermione?

"I know it's hard, Harry. I feel sick to my stomach, and I don't even know how to react to Charlie's death. Whether to--"

"It's not that." He broke in, glancing down at his shoes, "I wish it was, because I now I feel guilty and selfish. But what if I am an heir? Because, honestly, Hermione, I really hope I'm not. What if I lose you or Ron?"

She smiled sadly, "You won't lose me."

Harry shook his head furiously, "You cannot promise that."

"But I do. I promise you won't lose me, and I will forever keep that promise. Or, at least till I'm much, much older."

He stared at her for a moment, as if debating whether or not to believe her. Harry felt it so difficult to believe in people, and was finding it even harder lately to believe that they wouldn't be leaving him.

"You can trust me, Harry."

"I know I can.. And--and I believe you. Just please don't leave." He whispered the last part, hoping that she completely understood where he was coming from.

"I won't. Now, let's find Ron. We need to make sure he's okay." Hermione paused, "Am I a bad person, Harry? Because I didn't shed any tears for Charlie?"

Harry stood and looked at her forlornly, "If you are, than that makes me just as bad." She nodded, but said no more.

Shortly later, the two returned to Ron to comfort him. Both wondered why they weren't shedding tears themselves when the answer hit them; they were too thankful it wasn't a member of their own family.

It wasn't long before shame and guilt overwhelmed them.

~*~*~*~*~*~


	8. Chapter 8: I Wish we had More Time

**A/N: Updated/Edited on the 10/10/09!**

**Chapter Eight: I Wish we had More Time**

_You know I wish we had more time  
You know I think it was a crime  
The things we waste trying to not waste our time  
_"_Saints and Sinners"- Paddy Casey_

She knew she should take a break, that she should sit back and relax -- but she couldn't. Hermione had been writing all day. Her hand was cramping like never before, her legs were stiff and her rear was sore from sitting on the uncomfortable library chair all day. No matter how much she might want to, Hermione couldn't return to the Gryffindor Tower; every time she tried, she was reminded of Ron and Ginny and the fact that they were at a funeral.

Even though she seemed to be strong, Hermoine was terrified.

Hermione Granger, smartest witch of her age, one-third of the Golden Trio, had never been so afraid in her life.

Not when she was playing wizarding chess as the _pieces, _not when she had been petrified, not when she had been chased by a werewolf who wanted nothing more than to bite her, not when she was trapped at the bottom of the lake waiting for Viktor -- though she was unconscious -- and not, surprisingly, in the Department of Mysteries the past summer. Those were some of her most frightening experiences, and yet, she was still more afraid now, strangely enough. She feared for her friends and family members lives.

Since Harry had told her Luna was Hufflepuff's heir, she had began to question whether she was an heir as well. As much as she hoped she wasn't, Hermione couldn't help but wonder and fear she was.

"Hermione? I knew I would find you here. Have you moved since I was last here? Anyway, Ron and Ginny are back."

Hermione raised her eyes to meet a dazzling green pair, "Hi, Harry."

He took a seat opposite her, "Hermione, you've been in the library all day. What have you been even doing? I don't think we even got this many assignments!" He gestured wildly to the numerous of books and parchments strewn across Hermione's desk.

"I did become a little disorganised, actually." She commented, eyeing the mess on the table. It was so uncharacteristic of her. "And I did a little extra credit for Charms and Arithmancy as I wasn't sure I would get full marks otherwise. Better safe than sorry. Besides, a little extra credit never goes amiss, Harry!" She ended, hinting at his dismal academic state.

Harry just rolled his eyes, "Of course not, Hermione." The two were silent for a minute while Hermione tidied up the mess. Harry spoke seriously then, "They're back from the… they're back from the funeral. Ginny is in the common room. I think she wants to talk to you."

Hermione ignored the last part, "Where is Ron?"

Harry sighed, "I don't know, he didn't follow Ginny to the common room. Ginny said--" He abruptly stopped, and his eyes became unfocused for a minute before he jumped up from his seat, knocking his chair over in the process. "We've got to find him, Hermione! Now, quickly! Leave your things here."

She was growing panicked now, "Who Harry? What's going on?"

"Who do you think, Hermione? Ron! We've got to find Ron -- _now!_"

"Harry, stop and tell me what is going on this minute."

He halted, frustrated, "They're going to kill him -- they think I'm an heir! He--he said he had to check something out, Ginny told me… sh-she was sad and wrapped up in her grief, and probably didn't give it a second thought but--but what if?" Harry then watched in horror as Hermione clutched her chest and winced, and his eyes widened when a blue hue ignited around the brown of her eyes.

"D-don't mind me. I'll look around the castle where he usually is, while you search the grounds." Hermione ordered, and Harry was too frightened to disobey.

He drew in a large breath and ran from the library with a coldness spreading through out his body. _He had to find Ron._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry gulped once more, running as fast as his legs could carry him. He stopped to catch his breath and glanced around, his eyes focused on a red headed figure sprinting towards the Forbidden Forest- a man in black following. Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken as he saw the red headed figure stumble and fall to the ground. Harry continued to run to the men, but it seemed as though they were getting further away with each step. A red light shot out from the wand of the black figure and he could see the boy writhing on the ground. A frostiness encircled his heart as he watched the teenager go limp.

He was nearly there now, just a bit further..

The Death Eater looked up at the sound of footsteps and hurried off into the Forbidden Forest.

Not bothering to even try follow, Harry dropped to his knees next to the boy.

The teen was lying on his face, his clothes ragged and torn. Blood stained parts of the clothing and Harry wanted to vomit at the sight. It was evident the boy had been hit before Harry had arrived.

Bracing himself, he turned the body over. Tears upon tears fell on Ron's face from Harry's eyes, the mud and blood mixing with the water. His whole body felt overcome by grief, the shocking realisation that he would never talk to his best friend again.

"H-Harry?" It was croaked meekly, but Harry heard.

"Ron? Ron! Thank _god, _I'll bring you to the infirmary now and Madam Pompfrey will have you better in no time."

"No, no.. I--I don't wa-want to die. Promise me you'll kill him though, Harry? I--I know you can defeat him. You'll kill Voldemort and win; I know you can d-do it.." Ron's breaths were becoming laboured, and his voice was becoming nothing more than a light whisper.

"Ron -- Ron, hang in there." Harry's voice was hoarse with tears, but he pressed on. "I'll get you to the--"

"No. It's my time, Harry. Send Hermione and my family my love…. And you, too, H--" His eyes were still open, but Ron's body sagged slowly and he visibly deflated in front of Harry.

The 'Chosen One' stared at his best friend in shock and grief for a few moments, before he roared in frustration and agony. His best friend lying lifeless in his arms as he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione had checked the Gryffindor tower, the kitchens and the Great Hall, but Ron was nowhere to be found. Her last resort was to follow Harry, maybe he had found Ron and he was consoling him.

Assuring herself this was the case, Hermione walked out to the grounds. Her eyes scanned the area for a sign of her best friend, but to no avail. The brown orbs continued across the lake and towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione was sure that the two boys would know better than to venture into the hazardous woods and turned to leave, but was interrupted by an almighty roar from her best friend.

The only best friend she had now.

She was quite sure her heart was going to fly out of her chest at the rate it was beating. Jogging to the outskirts of the forbidden forest, she spotted them. All colour drained from Hermione's face as she saw Ron. Her eyes vision was blurred and she nearly , Hermione took two tentative steps forward.

"H-Harry?"

Harry had his head bent forward, his bangs falling over his eyes. "He's gone" was the reply she received. She noted his voice was raspy and sounded hoarse.

"He-he's what?" she cried desperately, Hermione's knees gave out from under her and she collapsed beside the two. Crawling to Ron's broken form, she traced his face with shaking hands "R-Ron? Ron!" she shouted, her voice dropped as she whispered "Ron.. Ron?"

Ron's eyes were closed, though one was black. He had a cut through his upper lip and his nose was bleeding. His face was devoid of colour and his lips had taken on a slight blue tint.

"No.. Harry, w-what.?"

"I'll kill him, Hermione. I promise you, I will kill him."

Hermione nodded feebly, seeking Harry's arms for solace.

Harry rubbed her back in circular motions as she buried her head in his chest, weeping softly. "Ssh.. I-it's going to be o-okay.." his eyes never left Ron's battered body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~

She openly cried in front of her classmates and family when the coffin was lowered, her hands shook badly when she placed the flowers gently on the grave and Harry had to hold her up as she fell when the dirt was thrown into the hole.

Everyone could see the grief Hermione was going through -- and she wasn't afraid to show it. Others took to masking their emotions, but Hermione just let it out that day.

Clutching Harry like a second skin as she could barely walk, Hermione sat down in one of the chairs. Harry sat next to her.

Molly Weasley was wailing in the front row, and Arthur's eyes were glassy. Fred and George looked on solemnly, not even they had the energy to crack a smile. Fleur gripped her husbands hand tightly in an attempt to keep Bill strong. Bill had lost his two younger brothers, and was at a breaking point.

"Thank you all for coming today. Now that the ceremony is finished, Ginevra Weasley, Ronald's sister as a few words to say."

Hermione watched as Ginny stumbled up to the podium.

She cleared her throat, and there was a moment of silence before she gathered herself to speak. "I'm not very eloquent when it comes to emotions, or trying to convey what I'm feeling, so I thought I'd try and write a poem. I've never written anything before in my fifteen years, b--but I hope you understand. I dedicate this poem to… to… Ronald Weasley.

"There's always a star,  
Shining directly above my window,  
It fills me with hope.

Its lights always shine so brightly,  
No matter the grief or bad news.  
Its twinkle is always so prominent,  
Even if all has burnt out.

I look to that star for inspiration,  
To guide me to what is right.  
I took for granted that it would always be,  
Beside my window, shining in the night.

But then the light is gone; the twinkle extinguished.  
The star is no longer there, taken by someone else.  
My hope dwindles, and the darkness overwhelms.  
There is no inspiration, only dead ends.  
There is none of that vain hope, only stark reality.

And the brightness in the dark of night is no more.

My star is gone; and the only shine is the glint off my mask."  
The tears that had been building since she began finally leaked, and her hands shook uncontrollably. Ginny had determinedly held herself together until she was finished, chanting that it was for her brother.

Hermione could see Ginny shake from where she sat three rows from the front, and mentally screamed for someone to help her. Hermione's screams were then answered as Fred stood and helped Ginny off of the platform. He stroked her hair softly and whispered words of encouragement and comfort.

Hermione stood suddenly, before she had even processed what she was doing. And then she was clapping. Harry stood beside her, taking example by clapping. Soon, everyone at the funeral was clapping for Ron's younger sister.

Hermione bawled then. She didn't know where it was coming from, but the tears suddenly came and wouldn't stop. It was a never-ending water flowing down her cheeks, which were blotchy and red from crying. Her head also ached from the crying, her voice was hoarse and her eyes bloodshot. Crying didn't suit Hermione.

Harry looked to her then, startled by the sudden onslaught of tears. People had started leaving now, and the Weasley family were staring at their youngest sons grave solemnly. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione and they began their walk back.

She wished she could save him; that she hadn't been too late.

But wishes are, after all, a fantasy that rarely come to pass.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

One week later, Ginny absent-mindedly trailed her fingers along the walls as she walked to the Headmasters office. She had just returned from school after her brothers death only to be called to the Headmasters office. She knew it was inevitable she be summoned to the Headmaster, but Ginny had hoped it would take a little longer. She didn't want to talk about her brother.

She felt so empty without Ron at times -- Ginny had thought that perhaps she could go on like before. Foolishly, she forced herself to try and carry on.

But you can't. You focus on the empty seat at the dinner table where he used to sit, the parts of the conversation you know he would add a funny comment to, the parts of the conversation he would gag and the protective mode he would go into when the word 'boyfriend' was mentioned. But no one objected yesterday when she mentioned a new boyfriend.

Of course, it wasn't true, but she had been looking for something to keep their minds from their overwhelming grief. A little part of her also expected Ron to bound through the door, sleeves pushed up and ears red, prepared to pummel whoever dared date his sister.

It didn't happen though.

She resolved to try and not think about Ron then; her closest brother.

But was that an insult to her brothers memories? To try and forget them?

Buti t wouldn't do any better than to dwell on the past, Ginny reasoned, to sink so far into depression that you can't find your way out. Ron and Charlie definitely wouldn't have wanted that.

Ginny wanted to preserve the memory of them, she truly did, but it just hurt. It hurt so much.

It was this unbearable pain that seared through her every time his name was mentioned or she saw a picture of him. It was this coldness that spread throughout her body at the thought of him dying at the hands of a Death Eater. It was this emptiness that filled her heart; the now vacant space that he used to hold. He still holds it, as it will always be reserved for it, but he can't fulfil it anymore.

It was this sense of injustice that swept through her every time she saw another student laugh carelessly; happily. It was this heart-wrenching hurt every time she heard the words 'Chudley Cannons' or saw someone playing quidditch.

Ginny was startled to find she was outside Dumbledore's office already. Inhaling deeply, she muttered, "Canary Creams," And waited as the stairs whirled around.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Miss Weasley, I have been expecting you." Dumbledore smiled softly as the girl took a seat opposite him. "How are you?"

"I'm as expected," Ginny replied evasively, yet trying not to be rude. He seemed to understand though.

"Quite understandable. Not to worry, Ginevra, I shan't keep you long. I assume you have some questions for me? Regarding your brothers and the heirs, perhaps?"

Ginny shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Why--Why were they killed?"

He grew grave and sighed, "Charlie was killed because it was suspected either you or Ron were heirs, and his death would immediately cause you to reveal your powers. The Death Eaters do not know what names are on the prophecy, therefore all is guess work on their part. They are not fussed with ending innocent lives in order to find the heirs. They want the heirs on their side, and are willing to do anything to get it. We have to make sure this does not happen."

She was quiet for a minute before she mumbled, "And what about Ron?… They knew I wasn't an heir.."

Dumbledore's gaze was soft and pitying, "Harry." He replied gently.

Ginny's eyes widened, "Harry's not an heir?"

"It seems that way."

"Neither is Hermione?"

"Not quite. There is still a possibility that both are heirs. Seeing as Ron is, essentially, Harry's brother in all but blood, he is Harry's family. Death of family seems to unleash the heirs powers. Of course, we cannot test this theory, but I have strong suspicions. Ronald was Harry's brother, and so I do not think Harry is an heir. Hermione Granger, on the other hand, is Ron's friend. She has her own family and I do fear for their safety."

It was a lot to process for poor Ginny, but she tried. "So, is Hermione's name on the prophecy?"

Dumbledore was careful in answering, "There are six names on the prophecy, Ginevra, but not all are guaranteed the loss and pain of the heirs. Two of those names will not have the powers that the heirs have, either."

"So, to sum it up, I am not an heir. My brothers died for nothing and the Death Eaters are going to continue killing random people until they have their four heirs."

"To not be so bitter, Ms. Weasley. We cannot let bitterness consume us as it only leads to our own downfall. I must alert you though, that the two known heirs had terrible pains when Ronald passed away."

"Meaning one of the other heirs must have been close to Ron?" She asked, catching on.

"Indeed. There is one more thing, Ginevra. There are six names on the prophecy, and yours is one of those."

Her eyes widened in shock, and later Ginny would swear that her heart stopped for a minute, "I--I'm on the prophecy? But--but.. I thought you said I was not an heir," She spluttered.

"You are not. I'm afraid, despite the loss you have endured, you are not one of the four heirs. You will, however, be of great assistance to the heirs. Especially the Gryffindor heir, if memory serves me right."

"You know who the Gryffindor heir is?" She asked with large eyes.

"I have my suspicions." He was silent then, allowing the information to sink in for Ginny.

"So… I am a helper, not a fighter?" Ginny asked with a frown, folding her arms in annoyance.

Dumbledore smiled, "You, Ginevra Weasley, are very much a fighter."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Reminding you that Ginny is 15, and that is why the poem is so ameteur. Also, I aint no poet. ;)


	9. Just an AN!

_**Well hello! Nice to see you again! Guess what? I've a chest infection!! I know what you're thinking - is this girl EVER healthy? **_

_**Honestly, I have no idea.**_

_**I should be though! I do loads of sports and drink water 24/7 and don't eat rubbish that much!! Anyway, I'm going on a rant. I'm learning to halt myself before I do these days.**_

_**Anyway, I debated long and hard with myself (I know.. Don't ask) weather to discontinue this fic or keep going. I honestly don't have time for this fic nowadays. I warn you that updates will be less frequent and will be every 1-2 weeks. I can't give you much more than that. I still have my speech for when I was going to announce that this fic was being discontinued. My Mam stopped me before I did it. She said I shouldn't give up, lalalala…**_

_**I'll trust her … for now.**_

_**But anyway, I haven't felt like writing this fic for AGES. And it totally took the back seat to my fic 'Matters of the Heart' . This fic just wasn't fun to write anymore. And I'll tell you now, I'm not some brilliant writer. The chapters won't always be as good as the last one. In fact, I think I've reached my peak. But I will keep trying. **_

_**Keep in mind I'm only 15. **_

_**Anywhoser, I finally got the motivation to write again. So I am currently working on the next chapter and I'm sorry for the delay.**__**You people are awesome! And the encouragement is really outstanding.**_

_**I love you guys!! **_

**_OH! You have about 3 more chapters to vote in my Poll before I reveal the Gryffindor Heir!!! ooh Exciting!haha. I won't say much more on that topic! I don't know the exact number of chapters until the Gryffindor Heir is revealed b/c I haven't got my plans on this laptop - but anyway! It is around 3 chpters! Okay, I'm waffling on now._**

_**Oh, I'm also thinking of changing my penname. I haven't decided on one yet, but I'm thinking of one.**_

_**XDecemberGirlx , x-December-x, BrunetteDudette, , xIrishCailinx, xCailinNollaigx.. .which one do you think is best???**_

_**Hmmm.. I think I'm leaning towards xCailinNollaigx which is xDecemberGirlx in Irish!**_

_**So, I'll leave you with that. I'll definitely get a new chapter out soon!!**_

_**XDramione4Lyfx**_

_**Or Maybe…**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**Does it work?**_

_**Hmmm…**_


	10. Chapter 9: How Can I Help You

**The Founders Heirs**

**Chapter Nine: How Can I Help You Say Goodbye?**

**Thanks 2 My Two Beta's LordDarQuing and Silverbirch for their great work!**

**R&R!**

* * *

_**Heyy! So, yeah, it's been a while. But my motivation for this story diminished for a while. I was kinda bored with it, and then I read through my plans and was wondering if I made Draco&Hermione to close to each other to quickly.**_

_**I was honestly questioning whether this story is worthy of the praise it's receiving. **_

_**I was re-reading the reviews though, and I got this renewed inspiration to write it again. Like, maybe in the future I would be nominated for the Quibbler or Dramione awards. How brilliant would that be?!**_

_**Anyway, enough blabbing, here's the ninth chapter!!**_

_**Btw - A lot of you are saying how Hermione and Harry cannot be an heir now. I subtly hinted in the last chapter of the other two heirs. If you re-read it, I mentioned two students needing a calming draught. Who was in pain? And who would need the calming draught? If the Heirs could feel the others pain, then one must have been in pain when Ron died for the other two to feel it. But not enough pain to have such a state of pain they go unconscious. Do you get me? IF not, tell me in a review and I'll reply!( I will reply anyway, but okay)**_

_**OH! Thanks 2 my dazzling reviewers! I want to pass the 100 mark before my… 12th chapter. Let's see if we can do it! Haha**_

_**Shout out to -**_ Lightest'Ink, Charissa Hallows, LordDarQuing, XlinzX_**(Thanks 4 the AN review too!)**_, Morgan WhiteFang_**(Thanks 4 the AN review 2!!),**_ Jade Wildcat, Dream-like-state, luckyhikari, superstarsvtn, Evie2657, silverbirch, B00kw0rm92_**(Thanks 4 the AN review too!),**_ skopde, David Fishwick, blackXroseXpiano93_**(Thanks soo much for the AN review and brilliant PM!!**_), PyroAngel8605 and Madame Dee!! _**(They're from chapter before my AN!)**_

_**The support from reviewers has been OUTSTANDING! Like, wow! I love you so much!!haha You seriously put the biggest smile on my face!! thanks sooo much!**_

_**Anyway, onto the fic!**_

_**Disclaimer - Song or HP not mine.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Time will ease your painLife's about changing, nothing ever stays the same_

_- "How can I help you say Goodbye?"- Laura Branigan_

**October, Tuesday 24th. **

Hermione was slowly recovering from Ron's death, but the mention of his name still evoked sadness in her. She didn't think she would ever be over his death, he was her best friend. _was. _

The way people referred to him in past tense got to her as well. She knew he was gone, but it was a bitter reminder

In all honesty, Hermione hadn't conversed with people much. They were unsure of how to act around her, and it was annoying. They would look about nervously, fidget constantly and stumble over their own words. The only solace for Hermione , was the fact she wasn't an heir. Perhaps it was selfish of her to think like this, but it was a thought she pondered frequently. Harry was evidently not an heir either, and that left two heirs to be found. Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

Hermione had debated the idea of who would get the two titles, but her mind drew blank. She couldn't come up with two people who were courageous, brilliant, clever, witty and brave. Maybe she was judging harshly, but in her opinion, there weren't many contenders for the title.

Hermione had thrown herself into school work the moment they arrived back at Hogwarts, it kept her mind from wandering to her deceased best friend. She had done homework for the next two weeks, extra credit assignments and study for the year, all in four days. The brunette was at a loss of how to occupy herself now. She tried to read books, but they didn't interest her (which was highly unusual in itself) , she attempted to play Wizarding chess , but it was all too violent for her. Hermione would much rather play ordinary chess.

Also, it reminded her of Ron too much.

Hermione wasn't trying to erase his memory from her mind, but she just wanted to forget for a while. Wasn't she entitled to that? Was she not entitled, after everything, to try and move on? To forget the insufferable pain she endures when she sees a picture of Ron? Hermione acknowledged that perhaps that was an insult to his memory, to try and forget, or to try and replace him.

Yes, the brunette had attempted to replace the red-head. Ginny Weasley was a perfect candidate, and yet, she was not. Ginny was broken in her own way; she wasn't as bubbly as before, or as talkative. The fifteen year old had tried to hide the sorrow behind a smile, but her eyes betrayed her.

Her eyes portrayed the sorrow, pain and depression locked in her heart.

Hermione had tried and tried to replace Ron with Ginny, but it wasn't the same. Ginny wasn't as goofy, funny or warm as her brother was. _was._The past tense once again knocked Hermione off thought as she struggled to accept the concept. He was _never_ coming back. Hermione would never say 'Ron _is _the best friend I could ask for', it would always be was.

Was , was , was. The word was starting to sound odd to her ears as she chanted it in her head.

Hermione shook her head, perhaps she was slowly going insane?

Her best friend, well living best friend, was struggling with himself as well. In fact, he would only talk to Hermione; something Hermione acknowledged with a tinge of pride - Harry obviously thought her trustworthy. She had earned it though, five years of fighting Voldemort and the like and she still wasn't done.

Harry had closed himself off, he was dealing with the loss in his own way. And while Hermione respected that, she wouldn't allow him to wallow in self-pity , because that wouldn't get anyone anywhere. He was so adamant in blaming himself for Ron's death , and it truly wasn't his fault. Yes, the Death Eaters had murdered Ron because they thought Harry was an heir, yet Harry couldn't have prevented it.

Hermione picked up her pace as she realised how late it was. She was, not surprisingly, on her way back from the library. Her mind had been going into overdrive as she went through student after student, trying to find a suitable candidate for Godric and Rowena's heirs. A few students had come to mind, but none made her think for sure 'He/She's the one'. The brunette jogged up to the Fat Lady's portrait and recited the password.

Stumbling through, she caught sight of Harry sitting on the sofa, his expression stoic and his eyes fixed on the burning embers.

"Harry..?" Hermione asked uncertainly

He remained the same, not batting an eyelid. After a tense silence, he replied "He wasn't supposed to die, Hermione"

Hermione was taken aback at the topic he chose to discuss, but responded nonetheless "No, he wasn't, but maybe it wasn't our decision to make"

He blinked and directed his attentions to her "What do you mean?"

Hermione sat beside him and stayed silent for a moment, Harry watching her expectantly "Is it possible that there Is some _Unknown _force? That perhaps God is, in fact, real?" She paused to let Harry think about it, "Do you believe in destiny?"

"My destiny has been mapped out for me since I was born, Hermione" He replied icily

"Don't get snappy with me Harry. I'm only saying that in order for things to work out, maybe Ron had to die. Maybe… maybe it _is_ they way things were supposed to turn out, maybe he _was_ supposed to die."

Hermione could see the anger building in her best friend "Or would you rather think he died for nothing?" she questioned coolly

He blinked in surprise, and she could almost see the clogs turning in his head. "But.." He sighed and hung his head "It was my fault"

The brunette felt bad for being so harsh for a moment before cupping his chin with her hand so she could see his eyes. The girl was momentarily shocked at the emotions he had been hiding the whole time.

"Harry, I'll say this once, and I'll not say it again. It was _not _your fault. You could do nothing to stop it! It was Voldemort, and you know it. So stop the pity party and get back on track Harry". Hermione continued more gently "Become the best wizard you can , so that when you face Voldemort in the future you will be able to defeat him and, ultimately, avenge Sirius, Ron, Charlie, your parents and so many more. Don't let guilt consume you and prevent you from becoming the wizard you could be"

His eyes softened as he attempted to keep tears at bay. Hermione knew he hadn't cried since the day the two of them had found Ron, and he should really let it out.

After all, they say crying is the cleansing of the soul.

Hermione opened her arms to her friend and engulfed him in a hug.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione stretched her hands out as she put down her quill. She, Luna and Ginny were doing homework in the Great Hall. Yes, Hermione had done hers days ago, but she was helping Ginny. Unlike Hermione, Ginny had fallen _behind _in her studies and homework since the passing of her brother. Luna's homework had taken the back seat to her personal problems too, and Hermione was all willing to help out a friend with homework at the moment. Usually, she would chastise them for not doing their homework or paying attention in class, but now she was just happy to have a distraction.

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned.

"Thanks Hermione. Here's your assignment back" Harry whispered as he handed her her homework. The Hall was silent as the few students inside studied diligently.

Hermione eyed the parchment and took it "Did you copy it word for word Harry?"

Harry avoided her eyes "No.." She raised an eyebrow sceptically and he caved "Yes,Okay?! But it's honestly not my fault, honest! I had Quidditch and with -"

"Harry.. It's okay. But you're on your own if you're caught"

He nodded, knowing she was bluffing - her loyalty was much too strong. Harry gave her a half-smile , the best he could manage, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Hermione heard a huff beside her and looked to the source. "Ginny, what _are _you doing?"

Ginny paused in her huffs and growls to look at Hermione , her red hair falling slightly over one eye and her arms folded over her chest. "I'm sick of that boy"

Hermione's brow furrowed in confusion for a second "Harry?"

The red-head huffed once again "_Y_es, Harry"

"Why?"

Luna spoke for the first time, not looking up from her homework "She's jealous"

Ginny shot her a glare "I am _not _jealous"

Hermione looked between the two girls and shrugged, going back to help researching for Luna's Astronomy assignment. The three girls were silent for a moment before Ginny threw her hands up in the air dramatically "Fine! So I'm slightly jealous"

Shaking her head at Ginny's complaints, Hermione put down her quill "Of Harry?"

Her friend gave her a look as if to say 'I thought you were Smartest-witch-of-your-age?'

Luna finally lifted her eyes from her homework to look at Hermione "She's envious of you"

"_Me?_ Why would you be jealous of me?"

Ginny just glared, so Luna continued "Harry's not talking to her. He's talking to you - she thinks he fancies you" The blonde told her bluntly.

Hermione looked at Ginny's deadly serious face and burst out laughing. And it was such a good feeling, because she hadn't done so in so long. Sure, she had a chuckle here and there, but she hadn't truly laughed in a week. "You - You think?" Hermione managed between laughs.

Luna shook her head with a small smile "Ginny, Harry and Hermione aren't attracted to each other. Hermione may have liked him in first year, and he may have returned the sentiments in third year - but this is sixth year for them. There are only platonic feelings between the two."

Hermione nodded her head in approval"She's right. Sometimes your frank nature can be of good use Luna"

Ginny sunk in her chair "When it's not embarrassing us."

"You're just upset and taking it out on us. Go find Harry. I'm sure he'll be happy to know you're PMSing. Harry is such a naïve boy you know…"

"Too far" Ginny stated

"Oh well, just being honest"

The red-head suddenly sat up straight and leaned in towards the two girls "But why? Why is he talking to you and not me? Doesn't he like me anymore? Does he think I'll blame him for…."

The girls all fell silent as they sensed the dangerous route the conversation was going "No." assured Hermione quickly "He just needs to deal with it his own way. He might not want you to see him like that"

"Come again?"

Hermione paused, looking for the right way to phrase it "You've always thought of him as a hero, a knight in shining armour, the-boy-who-lived. Perhaps he doesn't want you to see him as anything less"

Ginny stared at Hermione for a moment before snorting "That's not it."

The brunette rolled her eyes and turned back to the book. Luna tapped her chin thoughtfully "Maybe he has something very important to say, but is looking for the right time to say it."

"I bet that's it" agreed Ginny

"Can we stop talking about Harry now? Sometimes he just as his own way of doing things"

The Weasley shook her head "_Most _of the time, Harry has his own way of doing things"

Hermione smiled but continued in her work.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The two sat in a comfortable silence while the clock ticked behind them. The couch was tattered and torn, and Hermione couldn't help but wonder why it was like that, why would the Room of Requirement have a worn out old couch?

Then again, could she or Harry have subconsciously wished for something from the past? To be back in the past? It was a silly notion, but it was all she could think of.

The room looked a lot like the common room. The wallpaper was a blood red, with black fireplace situated in the centre that gave the red walls an eerie glow when lit, the grandfather clock that saved their necks numerous times from breaking curfew and the wide, yet shadowed, windows. The couch was the opposite though - where the Gryffindor Common Room couch was plush and soft, this one was Spartan, uncomfortable and tatty.

Harry turned to her with a faux smile "You helped Ginny and Luna finish their homework?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much to be done."

"Luna said. Look Hermione, if you need to talk-"

She cut in quickly "I'm fine, just fine.. What about you? Hiding behind faux smiles and false laughs?"

He sighed "I'm putting on a brave face - don't give me that look! I do need to do it… I don't want people's pity. They already have enough; I'm not giving more reasons."

"Ginny won't pity you, you know"

Harry was taken aback "What? Since when are we talking about Ginny?"

Hermione rolled her eyes "You are avoiding Ginny. Why?"

"Oh… Em, well … no reason. I'm not avoiding her"

"Don't lie to me Harry; I thought we were closer than that"

"Aw , Hermione! Don't pull that one on me…. Fine! I just.." He stopped and looked pensive "She .. Her- I.." Harry sighed in frustration and looked to Hermione for help.

Her eyes opened as comprehension dawned "She reminds you of Ron." Hermione spoke softly.

Harry nodded wearily and leaned his head against the back of the sofa, closing his eyes "Yes… she reminds me of… yeah"

"Is that the sole reason?"

He opened one eye to look at her and chuckled dryly "I can never get one past you, can I Hermes?"

"Don't call me that. Now, continue"

"What are you? My psychiatrist? Stop with the glares Hermione! The truth is, I don't like her anymore"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded

"No!.. I mean, I don't like her as anything other than a friend"

"Oh. Well… just, tell her"

"But she thinks that I love her, and that we're getting together. .. And Ron thought that. Don't you think I'm be-"

"Betraying him? No, I don't. If you cut off all contact from the Weasleys then, yes, you would be betraying him."

"I just don't want him to think I'm throwing her aside for the latest model because it's really not like that and I-"

"Back up there Harry! Latest Model? Oh. You like a girl..... She's the only other one you're talking to, isn't she?" Hermione knew Harry had talked to the girl once or twice over the last week, so she was hardly surprised. She did wonder how Ron would react to it though, but she quickly had to remind herself that Ron's not here.

He nodded and Hermione smiled "I think she's nice"

"Right. Good for you. I like her and everything- but this is not the time

"Aren't we funny today?"

Harry grinned, and the vibrancy in his bright eyes returned momentarily.

The door to the Room was flung open as Dean Thomas entered "Hermione! McGonagall is looking for you!"

Hermione shot Harry a fearful look, and received an encouraging one in return.

_How can I help you to say goodbye?  
It's OK to hurt, and it's OK to cry  
Come, let me hold you and I will try  
How can I help you to say goodbye?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Sorry! I'm still getting into the swing of things , so excuse my writing!! Anyway, I'm happy to have finally finished it. Sorry for the huge delay!! I have Three hours of study each night as well as homework though, so it could take a while for updates!!**_

**_I'll try to write the next chapter this weekend!!_**

**_Yayy! It's Friday!- Here's your weekend pressie ;) haha_**

_**I've two Beta's now, so thanks to them! (Mentioned above!)**_

_**Love,hugs&&kisses,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx (xDramione4Lyfx)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Don't Cry

**Chapter Ten: Don't Cry**

**Thanks 2 my dazzling beta's silverbirch and LordDarQuing!! Brill work ppls!!They are just SO SO much help!!!**

**R&R!**

_**Hey peeps! Wadup? OH this week has been SO boring, like unbelievingly boring. But I won't bore YOU with the story.! Anyway, good to write again!Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed - you guys are just.. Amazing. That's what you are, amazing. Truly amazing!!haha**_

_**Shout out to the astounding - **_LordDarQuing, skopde , bigmommak, DragonQuillz, B00kw0rm92, Samara Longbottom, XlinzX, Charissa Hallows, Morgan WhiteFang, Sirius Leigh, PyroAngel8605, blackXroseXpiano93, Lightest'Ink , Jade Wildcat!! _**and thank you to **_naoman _**for reviewing the first 4 chapters!**_

_**So, now with my gratitude assured to them people - on with the show!**_

_**Oh, I've about.. 3 more things to say actually. 1- Shit, I forget the three now… Ermm….**_

_**2- I'm having an em.. 'competition' of sorts. I need a better summary (Im atrocious at them!) and I would like suggestions from the audience! So if you think you have a good summary for this fic, then write it at the bottom of the review! Prize for the winner!! (And we all love prizes!!)  
3- Disclaimer - HP ain't mine. Not now, not ever.  
I still can't remember number 1.…**_

_**Oh, and another thing! I'll HAVE to give the 100th reviewer some sort of prize!!lol (Whenever I get 100 anyway!!)TTYL! Enjoy the chapter!XCailinNollaigx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Don't you cry tonight  
__Don't you cry tonight  
There's a heaven above you baby  
And don't you cry tonight  
-Guns & Roses: "Don't Cry"_

**24th October - Albus Dumbledore's Office**

Hermione sat patiently as her Headmaster surveyed her quietly over his glasses. She didn't know why she was here, but she knew she didn't like the grave look on the old man's face. Her leg had taken to jigging nervously and her teeth tugged on her bottom lip - both anxious habits of hers. Judging by _McGonagall's_ face, which had sympathy written all over it, Hermione had reason to be nervous. Minerva McGonagall was never one to sympathise with students - and Hermione knew this. She grasped by the look on her favourite Professor's face that something had gone dreadfully wrong.

"Miss Granger, I am awfully sorry to tell you that-" Hermione's brown eyes closed in fear as the Professor sighed wearily "Your mother has sadly passed away"

A tear escaped from the tightly shut eyelids as Hermione felt a stabbing pain in her heart, it was insufferable. "W-what?"

"A Death Eater attack. They wanted an heir revealed, and did it the most brutal way possible - by killing close friends and family to the proposed heirs. You, Miss Granger, are rumoured to be the heir to Ravenclaw. If so, then-"

The girl stood abruptly and left the office, not caring about her impoliteness or the fact that she could get into trouble. She didn't run, sprint or even jog from the office - she just walked. Students were tucked up in their beds, safe, sound and in a peaceful slumber - while she was mourning the death of a loved one.

Hermione could barely process the thought that someone else had died - it was devastating. She couldn't believe someone else had been taken from her because of some Heir Prophecy, she had never wanted this. Hermione would have preferred to defeat the Dark Lord the old- fashioned way, with wands and normal magic. She still wasn't so sure as to whether she was an heir though, she didn't release any powers.

Hermione wandered the near-empty halls aimlessly, a stoic expression marring her features. The odd student who passed her in the halls barely seemed to acknowledge she was there, or maybe Hermione wasn't paying attention.

She didn't know where the calmness was coming from, she should be thrashing and shouting. She could barely accept the fact someone else had died, it just wasn't fair. Hermione could say she hadn't been expecting it, she could say that she was shocked to the core- but she would be lying. Hermione was half expecting something like this to happen- she had partly suspected she was an heir. Just because she didn't release her powers when Ron died didn't mean she wasn't one, perhaps it had to be a blood relative. And to be painfully honest, Hermione was in someway relieved that it was over. She didn't have to be suspecting who would die all the time, or trying to prevent it. Now, that isn't to say that she was devastated - because she was, she was just in a state of disbelief. Hermione had never, ever expected it to be her muggle parents - or one of them. It just never occurred to her that Death Eaters might murder them. Hermione had her suspicions that they would murder someone close, but she was thinking along the lines of her sister , aunt or cousin. Not her mother, who could take a mother away from their daughter?

"The Mudblood's out at night alone?" Hermione spun to see Draco Malfoy behind her, the smug expression and smirk plastered on his pale face. He seemed to take notice of her tears and distressed state, "Something happen to the filthy mudblood's family?" Hermione clenched and unclenched her fists as she watched Malfoy bait her "There are seven Weasley children, two or three will hardly be missed," She could feel her temperature rising as the Slytherin continued "Or was it one of your parents? Did the bastards die..?" He circled her, laughing cruelly when she remained silent, "At least something has finally shut you up"

"Shut up Malfoy, I'm warning you"

He raised a blonde eyebrow as he stopped before her "You're warning _me?_"

She sent him the coldest glare she could muster, still struggling to keep the bursting emotions in check.

"Oh well, the world will be better off without a few measly Muggles and Weasleys"

Hermione suddenly snapped, she screamed and clutched her head in her hands. Draco took a step back, looking at her uncertainly, "Granger?"

She thrust her hands out in front of her and water came whizzing out of them, the water whirled in a circle higher and higher, still in between Draco and Hermione. Hermione's eyes darkened to a blue colour as rage and sorrow consumed her. The water crashed down towards the ground in one movement, flowing freely down the corridors. Draco's clutched his chest suddenly and fell to the ground, an overwhelming pain filling him. An intense ache throbbed in his heart, his body stiff with pain. Hermione finally dropped onto her knees next to him, emotionally and physically drained. She collapsed from her knees and onto the ground.

Both lay side by side, unconscious.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione wiped the latest batch of tears from her eyes as she closed her trunk and locked it. She had woken up in the hospital this morning, feeling rejuvenated and lively. Well, physically. Madam Pomfrey didn't even get to talk to her before she rushed out the door, Hermione knew she was going home to her father, Richard, and her sister, Emilia. Emilia was fourteen, but a muggle. She and Hermione had gotten on regardless though, the fact she wasn't magic wasn't important to Emilia. In fact, Hermione's sister had hated that Hermione couldn't do magic out of school till she was seventeen.

Hermione sniffed at the thought of her sister and dad, she was desperate to see them , yet she was also dreading it - tomorrow was the funeral , and Hermione wasn't sure she could bear seeing the coffin. If only she were seeing her sister and father under better circumstances.

The Gryffindor trudged down the stairs to the empty common room, her trunk dragging behind her.

Harry and Ginny stood up from opposite sides of the room to hug her. "Hermione, I'm so sorry" Harry whispered as he hugged her tightly

"Yeah, me too." Hermione replied softly.

"I know how you feel, Hermione" Ginny attempted to console the girl.

The three sat on the couch and Hermione rubbed her eyes ferociously, willing the tears not to fall. She could see that Ginny and Harry were truly trying their best to comfort her, but they too, were still getting over a death. She couldn't begrudge them for that, especially since she knew who it was who had died.

"You know we're here for you though - right?" Harry told her

The forlorn girl nodded "I know, thanks"

"How you holding up?" Ginny asked as she rubbed Hermione's back comfortingly in a circular motion.

"How do you expect?" She shot back. Ginny retracted her arm quickly, a hurt expression crossing her features. "Oh, I'm sorry Ginny! I didn't mean it, I'm just so.. So angry!" Hermione stood up heatedly, a rant coming on. "It's not fair! Why don't I get to decide whether I _want _to be an heir?! It's just not right, to kill someone's family. You would need to be totally cold-hearted! And now, my best friend and my mother are gone - and they expect me to just get on with it and fight?! What the _hell?_ And everyone around me is just… well, dying!! What if one of you are next? What if these damn 'heir powers' are just a cruel hoax? I used to hold so much respect for the Founders, but it is well and truly tarnished now! Why would they bestow such a thing on us? I hate them! I _hate them!!!"_ Hermione screamed the last sentence as loud as she could, her voice breaking towards the end as the inevitable tears spilled.

"Oh Hermione…" Ginny cried as the two girls threw their arms around each other. Hermione extended one arm out for Harry to join, and he hesitantly did so. The tension between Ginny and Harry melted away for a moment as the three hugged.

Pulling back, Ginny sniffed "So, are you an Heir?"

Hermione's eyes shot up, and a faint blue ignited around the brown of her eyes. Ginny chuckled nervously, "Too soon to ask?"

The brunette glared and Harry attempted to calm her down.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**25th October- Saint Joseph's Graveyard.**

She held her chin high as her sister clung to her, Emilia's tears soaking her black blouse. Hermione could hear her father weeping as his brother made an effort at comforting him. But Hermione didn't cry; she couldn't. Her father and sister needed her to be strong for them, they needed someone emotionally stable - they didn't need a weeping girl of seventeen. So Hermione resolved that she wouldn't cry, not in front of her family, because her family needed to her to be stable for them. They needed her to look after them, and she was in no position to refuse that.

She watched on, steely eyed, as everyone left. The only three still standing there were her, Emilia and Richard. Hermione's eyes skimmed over the tombstone quickly, for if she looked at it too long, she would surely break.

_**Elizabeth Granger**_

_**Loving wife, devoted mother, great friend and sorely missed.**_

_**1958-1997**_

'_**To Yesterdays companionship and tomorrow's reunion' **_

Hermione knew she had to look after her family, but wondered how long she could do it for. Wouldn't she need training of her 'powers'? She would surely need to go back to school. Who would look after and take care of them when Hermione returned to her magical work and the comfort of her studies? Hermione also wondered if she was actually capable of comforting them when she was breaking also, but quickly banished the thought.

The girl dreaded explaining to her Dad why her mother was dead, he would surely be angry. Hermione wasn't sure whether he would take out his anger on her or not, would he shout at her? Would he tell her she was a disgrace for bringing this upon them?

Hermione shook her head, all she had to do for now was be there for them, for as long as she was there anyway. She knew she would have to return to the Magical world and face her other problems - but right now, her family is her first priority.

Emilia let out a long cry and her father buried his head in his hands.

Yes, Hermione Granger, could only cry in the confines of a dark room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, how was that? I know it was mega short - but that's what I had planned for this chapter. Okay, last chance to vote in the Poll for the Gryffindor Heir as we'll find out next chapter! No- sorry, never mind. It's chapter 12 we find out ;)Oh yeah, that was number 1. Remember at the start I couldn't remember number 1? Yeah, well that's it.**_

_**I planned on making Ginny an uber bitch in this fic, but I changed my mind. Totally changed my mind. A few things in the plans had to be changed around, but it wasn't too big. Anyway, I've decided to make Ginny a nice she end up with Harry? Probably not … I know the answer, but I wouldn't want to ruin the story… . I'll usually only write Harry/Ginny if they're only in the fic once or twice - not frequently like this fic. Anyway, I'll leave you with that!But I don't think you should stop reading just because it may not be Harry/Ginny - unless you're strongly against them with other people. Anywhoser!**_

_**Tell me what you think and leave a review!!**_

_**Love yas,**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**(Previously xDramione4Lyfx)**_

_**Again, GRYFFINDOR HEIR IN CHAPTER TWELVE!!!**_

_**Next Chapter- **_Harry's perspective and a Magazine Article written by Cho Chang on the subject of the heirs...(What else would it be?lol)


	12. Chapter 11: Empty

**Founders Heirs**

**Chapter Eleven: Empty**

**Thanks 2 my Fabulicious Beta's Silverbirch and LordDarQuing!**

**R&R!**

**X**

_**AN- Well hey people! Crazy week, eh??  
The response to this story (and I say it again and again) it amazing!! I love each and every one of my reviewers!! You fricking fabulous people!! **_

**_Does NO ONE have idea's for a summary? Just an incy little summary puh-lease?_**

**_Thanks 2 everyone who reviewed!! - Shout outs...  
_**Lightest'Ink, superstarsvtn, Sirius Leigh, PyroAngel8605, DragonQuillz, NoLongerIn Love, Skarin (**_Congratulations btw!lol 100th reviewer!), _**B00kw0rm92, Samara Longbottom, CatchDaSnitch- HeDeservesPain, Michelle Amethyst, blackXroseXpiano93, Morgan WhiteFang, XlinzX(**_We've got to talk this weekend!!), _**skopde and silverbirch.! You peoples make my day!!lol

_**I tried to make this a little more light-hearted than the previous chapters. Once the Heirs are revealed and everything, the deaths will lessen considerably. So, everyone ready? Plow on!lol**_

**_xCailinNollaigx_**

_**OH! - And to Skarin, I have sent you a PM- check your inbox!lol  
**_Skopde**_- I'm still waiting on that summary!lol (Only joking...)  
_**CatchDaSnitch-HeDeservesPain_**- I'll take your suggestions into consideration!xD  
**_NoLongerInLove- _**Thanks! you are the first to mention that!!  
**_Skopde-_** Wow, your reviews somehow always make me blush.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

I

_Hear a thunder in the distance see a vision of a cross  
I feel the pain that was given on that sad day of loss  
A lion roars in the darkness only he holds the key  
A light to free me from my burden and grant me life eternally  
Should have been dead on a Sunday morning banging my head  
No time for mourning ain't got no time-  
Creed- "My Own Prison"_****

October 31st. Transfiguration Classroom.

Harry looked around the classroom oddly, it seemed empty to him. Of course, that could just be because the two most important people in his Universe were missing. Both Hermione and Ron being gone was something he was finding hard to handle.

Harry could barely register the fact that Hermione was an heir; that she would be going soon, that she would fight Voldemort first and weaken Voldemort for him. He didn't want her in such danger, he couldn't lose her too. She was staying at home for a week or two, and Harry craved her presence while she was gone. Anything, even to hear the sound of her voice, would cheer him up. He was terrified that Dumbledore was going to call him and tell him Hermione was dead too.

Harry packed his bag as the bell rang and strode towards the door, only to be stopped before he got there.

"Harry! Have you got a minute?"

Harry found himself staring down into the beautiful face of Cho Chang. Her eyelashes were fluttering, her doe-like brown eyes staring up at him, her cheeks were flushed and her lips rosy red. Although Harry was happy to find that his heart wasn't beating erratically in his chest, he gathered his bearings before answering. Never mess with a woman scorned; he believed that motto.

"Cho..Er, yeah sure. Everything okay?" He felt as if there were an elephant in the room, and the two were dancing around it.

"I'm great Harry. I'm the new journalist for the 'Hogwarts Herald', my first article is going to be on the Founders Heirs"

Harry's eyes widened and he automatically took a step back, "No, no.. no comment."

"Please? I think you owe me. All I want is an interview… A tiny, small-" Cho walked right up to Harry, their noses nearly touching, "interview." she whispered softly, her breath tickling Harry's face.

He may not fancy her anymore, but Harry was a teenage boy, and he couldn't refuse Cho when she was looking at him like that.

"What-" Harry's voice wavered and he coughed "What do you want to ask me?"

Cho smiled victoriously and waved her hand over the chair, "Sit, classes are over and no one should be in here."

He sat down gingerly, still apprehensive about talking to Cho. Harry was understandably still beaten up about his best friend's death and certainly didn't want to talk about it.

"Now, Harry. Is it true Hermione Granger is the heir of Ravenclaw?" Cho asked, leaning forward - eager for the answer.

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat - should he tell her? Would Hermione mind? He quickly reminded himself that he wanted to get this interview over as quickly as he could. He didn't really want to answer all of these questions though; it was none of her business. Harry shook his head, it _was_ none of her business, and he didn't have to tell her anything.

"Cho, I'll answer you one question. And that is it." Harry replied, fed-up with everyone always needing to know everything.

She observed him for a moment before glancing at her quill. "Who… Who do you think will be the Gryffindor Heir?"

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry trudged back to the Gryffindor common room, emotionally exhausted from all the feelings running through him all the time. He needed to scream, to cry, to shout, and to be silent all at once. He needed to scream and shout to vent his anger, he needed to cry for his loss, and he needed to remain silent for his own sanity. He needed to remain silent because he didn't need anymore questions.

He crept through the portrait hole and glanced around the common room; empty. He was beginning to think everything was empty these days.

Harry was just about to climb the stairs to his dorm when he heard someone sniff, rather loudly too. He turned slowly to see Ginny, crying at the window beside the chess boards. The light from the moon was illuminating her tear-streaked pale face, the dark rings around her eyes, and he limp red hair.

"G-Ginny?" Harry was still slightly uneasy about talking to the red-head. He didn't know if she noticed he had been ignoring her, and he certainly didn't want to find out. Harry also had an inkling that this was about Ron - a subject he definitely didn't want to talk about with Ginny.

Her eyes snapped up, the redness of them now apparent. "Oh, Harry" Ginny sniffed, silent tears still falling. She must have had a mental lapse or something, because Harry was sure Ginny wouldn't forgive him so quickly. He had not spoken to her since before Ron's death, and Ginny had a fiery temper, he had never been on the receiving end of it before though. "What am I going to do?"

He looked at her in confusion and she elaborated "My best friends are heirs. What if they die too? What if you die as well? .. .What if I'm left alone in the world?"

Harry sat beside her, gathering her in his arms. Even if he didn't have feelings for her, he couldn't just leave her there. "You'll never be alone Ginny. Even if I'm not here, you'll never be alone."

"How can you say that after everything That's Happened?And-and my brothers are gone, and everyone is dying and my friends are in danger and my family is in danger and .. And.." Ginny wailed loudly and it took all of Harry's strength not to cover her mouth.

"Sssh.. Gin, calm down." He patted her back awkwardly

"Oh no!! And now you're being all nice! Stop it, Harry, just stop!"

He withdrew his arms from around her and scooted away a bit, "What? Why?"

"Why?! You have been avoiding me since Ron died Harry! That is not going to help anyone, and just when I've gotten over you - you come over here and start acting all nice again! It's just not fair.."

Harry's eyes widened "You- you don't… like me?" He asked, extremely embarrassed by the whole situation.

Ginny's eyes softened, "I'm so sorry Harry, but nothing more than a friend"

"I agree, Ginny. We should just be friends" They both sighed in relief.

Ginny scooted back over to Harry and the two sat in a companionable silence, cherishing it as they knew _this _was the calm before the storm.

I liked that part. She came over, as you would expect, all confused and mixed up.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munching on his food, Harry smiled at the face Neville was making at the porridge. Neville was one of the few friends Harry could talk to. Him, Neville, Dean and Seamus talked all through the night. He told them about Ginny, Luna, Hermione, Ron and the Weasleys in general. It had never felt so good to get it off of his chest, to tell someone that wasn't a girl.

But as much as he appreciated the guys, he couldn't help letting his eyes wander to the two vacant seats across from him.

Ron and Hermione.

No one had sat there; it was like an unspoken rule. Harry wished there was someone brave enough to just sit there so he wouldn't focus on it, but there was a serious lack of courage in the Gryffindor House. Oh the irony.

He wanted Hermione back, and soon. His worry for her grew with each day that passed and the thought of her dying terrified him.

Ron's seat seemed to draw his attention the most, as if it were calling to him. It was a remembrance of him in a way; "Ronald Weasley was here" seemed to be written all over it. He thought it should have 'Tribute to Ronald Weasley' written on it – (no one seemed to be seating in it anyway).

The need to occupy the seat was becoming overwhelming - Harry needed someone, _anyone _, to fill the gap.

Harry raised his eyes from his deceased friend's bench for a moment, just in time to see a blonde friend of his pass by on her way to breakfast.

"Luna!" Harry called, trying to catch her attention.

She turned slowly, a smile lighting her face when she saw who it was. "Harry! How are you today?" She asked softly

He smiled genuinely and gestured to Ron's chair, "Sit at the Gryffindor table today. You're more than welcome."

Luna hesitated for only a moment before sitting herself down. Three people gasped, two people choked and everyone's eyes widened at the Gryffindor table.

She smiled brightly, unbothered by the reactions. "Oh, porridge! I love it when they serve this!"

Harry grinned as he watched Luna help herself to breakfast.

And just like that, the emptiness that consumed Harry a moment ago was lessened.

**__**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Who is the Gryffindor Heir?

__

The Heirs of the Founders Heirs have been a topic of discussion for many nights now - and I've come to look at it. The tragedies that fell upon the families; the heirs and their links to the founders; and why those four students were question that interested me about all else though; who is the Gryffindor Heir?

Why? It is the last to be revealed. I truly believe in the motto 'Save the Best For Last'. Slytherin's heir is probably scoffing as I read this, Ravenclaw's is contemplating it and Hufflepuff's probably has the strongest inkling of who it might be.

I have decided to ask around, to seek opinions of fellow students. Who is the Gryffindor Heir? Who has enough courage, bravery, skill and heart to be the Gryffindor Heir?

Many of you share the same opinion…

****

Dean Thomas-

_One of Harry Potter's inner circle and member of the Gryffindor House, sixth year. Dean was incredibly nice about the interview - even offering to answer a few more questions. Dare I say he knows more?_

[Smiles] I don't, but I can sure as hell hazard a guess!

**__**

Go on then, tell us what your opinion is.

Definitely Lavender Brown. She's brilliant - she should really get an award or something for it.

**__**

Isn't Lavender Brown, gossip queen, your girlfriend?

Gossip Queen? I always thought that was you. Yes, Lavender Brown is my girlfriend. That is why I think she is an heir - it takes a lot to put up with me.

**__**

Riiight… Well, I think we're finished here.

__

There you go witches and wizards, a vote for Lavender Brown. I asked 200 people who they thought the Gryffindor Heir was. And I received surprising answers…

****

Harry Potter- 105 votes

Hermione Granger- 66 (

_Hermione Granger not yet confirmed as an Heir. There are rumours of her being Ravenclaw's heir, but I say these rumours are nonsense.)_****

Dean Thomas-10

Colin Creevy-2

McGonagall-1

Severus Snape-1

Ginevra Weasley-8

Lavender Brown-5

Hannah Abbott- 2

__

I think that despite his claims, Harry Potter is still 'the chosen one'. Godric Gryffindor will have made a mistake if he picked anyone else. Harry, a sixth year, is still adamant in denying it though. Perhaps there is a hidden meaning to his denial? It's not just a river in Egypt. Lucky me, I caught up with the star to chat to him. Although he was refusing to give me an interview, I got his opinion on the Gryffindor Heir..

****

So, Harry, who is the Gryffindor Heir?

No idea.

**__**

Come on Harry, you must have some idea?

Nope. I have guesses, and theories… but most are probably wrong.

**__**

Go on anyway!

I think people are getting carried away. The people who are the most likely candidates are being overlooked. What about great fighters like Ernie MacMillan, Neville Longbottom, or Seamus Finnigin? What about Padma Patil? Why do none of these get a look-in? Because they're not popular. I think it is one of the aforementioned. We are overlooking the real stars in this school because of someone with a scar on their head - and I'm sick of it. So everyone leave Ginny, Hermione, Luna and I alone. Because we have lost enough. Ginny honestly doesn't need anymore pressure, Hermione is going through an extremely tough time and Luna is not going to give in to your fake friendships. You think I'm being harsh? I'm not. I'm simply saying mind your own business. Because I've seen enough break-downs in the last few weeks to last me a lifetime. [stands, gathers his things and leaves]

__

There you go folks! Harry Potter! Are we pressuring him? Should we leave alone and let him deal with the loss? And what of Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley? '

I've seen enough break-downs in the last week to last me a

_lifetime' - Could this be Luna, Hermione, Ginny breaking down? Have these Gryffindors and Ravenclaw cracked under stress?_

Harry looked up angrily, and tossed the paper aside. His eyes wandered over to Luna, who was happily munching on toast in front of him. He thought that Luna was pretending- pretending that everything was fine and that she would go home at Christmas to a father who loves her. He didn't raise the subject of her father a lot though, because usually, it didn't go down too well.

He didn't really know what to make of Cho's article. It was a little mocking and mediocre, but he didn't really care anymore. She could say what she wanted , because he simply didn't care. She could support him, or rally against him - but he couldn't care less. Whatever she says, he will probably have heard worse. And to be honest, Harry had other things to be thinking about - he didn't necessarily want to think about deaths and heirs, but in the end he would have to. But from now on, he wouldn't care what Cho wrote- because really, she's just a Rita Skeeter wannabe. She'll be on his side if things are good, but once it starts to turn the other way - she'll spread rumours and stab you in the back.

"Harry! What do you think McGonagall wants Dean for?" Neville asked , his eyes wide.

Harry looked at Dean's retreating figure and knew he had to fear the worst.

_Will it always feel this way  
so empty  
so estranged?  
__"Empty"- Ray Lamontagne  
_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**_Thanks for all your super reviews again! YAYY! We've passed the 100 mark! A Personal thank-you to all who have reviewed every chapter.  
Totally Devoted. xD_**

**_Well., gotta love ya and leave ya,_**

**_xCailinNollaigx_**

**_OH,oh oh! Does anyone here watch Coranation Street??? Wouldn't it be the best if they had it on this site?! Eastenders is on and that's shit! Bring on the Corrie!!lol  
.. how do I ask them that though? PLEASE someone tell me ? =D _**

**_x_**


	13. Chapter 12:The Winner Takes it All

**Founders Heirs**

**Chapter Twelve: The Winner Takes it All**

**Thanks 2 my Beta's silverbirch and LordDarQuing**

**They're Brilliant Help!**

**R&R!**

* * *

_**Heyy! Whats up? How is everyone doing lately? I have this huge urge to write! I haven't felt like this since I started the fic - it's great!**_

_**Thank you for all of your reviews! They're fantastic- as always.**_

_**I'm not doing shout-outs in this chapter- seeing as I only released the last chapter a day or so ago, a lot of reviews have not yet been submitted. (Or at least thats what I think..) But the next chapter will have both chapter shout-outs!!lol**_

_**Okay , also, I hope you understand Harry and Ginny's need to see Hermione. Their over- anxiousness and excitement. They have just lost Ron, and Hermione is dearly important to both. They need to feel they haven't lost her too.**_

_**Love yas,**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**(xCNx or xDramione4Lyfx)**_

_**I hereby disclaim ALL LYRICS AND RIGHTS TO HARRY POTTER FOR ALL CHAPTERS!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_The gods may throw a dice  
Their minds as cold as ice  
And someone way down here  
Loses someone dear  
The winner takes it all  
The loser has to fall  
It's simple and it's plain  
Why should I complain.?_

"_The Winner Takes It All" - ABBA_

**November 1st. Gryffindor Common Room.**

Harry watched the embers burn brightly, the light illuminating the red room with an eerie glow. The common room was full of chatter; the animated talks from student to student, the obliviousness of other student's turmoil. Harry wanted everyone to shut up - but they wouldn't. And the word that he could hear above all was 'Heir'. He had come to somewhat despise the word - a word that had caused him so much heartache.

Harry sometimes wondered if he was supposed to be this sentimental and depressed, shouldn't he be over everything already?

And there it was again, Heir . 'The Gryffindor Heir- Dean Thomas!' . Harry could hardly say he had been expecting it, because he surely hadn't. He had been convinced it was Neville.

Neville had shown such bravery, courage and skill in the Department of Mysteries. And Harry was sure that if Neville hadn't of been there for Hermione and him, he would be long gone. But alas, it wasn't Neville.

Dean was a great guy, he was nice and was good at spells, but he wasn't spectacular. He wasn't as intelligent, able or brilliant as Hermione, he wasn't as wise, adept or virtuoso as Luna, and as much as Harry was _loath _to admit, Dean paled in comparison to Draco Malfoy's magic abilities or cleverness. Harry was aware that Draco was clever- he had come to accept it - not that he would admit it aloud though. Dean simply wasn't as good as those students. Maybe Harry was judging much too harshly, but he couldn't comprehend the Founder's choices.

Harry's attention was directed to the Portrait as it opened and the common room's level of noise rose twenty decibels.

"Dean! Alri' mate?" Seamus clapped his friend on the back

Dean shot everyone a confused look, "Er.. Sure. Why wouldn't I be?"

Colin Creevy bravely stepped forward, "Well, you're the Gryffindor heir. We're sorry for your loss"

"My loss? I ha- Wait, what?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "They all think McGonagall called you because you are an heir."

Dean blinked, "Oh."

"Don' worry mate. We're here for ye'." Seamus said, clapping Dean on the back.

He took a step back from everyone, "I'm not an heir.."

"Of course yill' be goin' off te trainin' , but we- Wha'?"

"Seamus, shut up." Dean told his friend and then looked around the room, "I'm not an heir. I assure you, I am _not_ an heir"

"Then why were you with McGonagall?" Colin questioned, and his inquiry was met by a chorus of agreement around the room.

Dean looked incredibly uncomfortable to Harry, his eyes were downcast and he was fiddling with the hem of his robes. "She asked me to be a prefect... To take Ron's place" He finished awkwardly

An awkward silence descended upon the common room, and Harry suddenly felt all eyes on him. He suddenly wondered where Ginny was and if she could get rid of everyone.

Dean's eyes rose to look at Harry, an apologetic look on his face. "I-" He sighed as he realised nothing he said could make anything better.

Harry felt himself walking towards Dean. Why ? He wasn't sure. His legs seemed to walking of their own accord. Harry knew he wasn't angry at Dean though - he deserved to be a prefect. Even if it was after Ron.

"Congrats, Mate" Harry looked to see where that had come from and was astonished to find it was him. Gryffindors watched the scene unfold with anxious faces, Harry could turn around and hit Dean now - or walk away.

Dean visibly relaxed and let out a long relieved breath. "Thanks, Harry"

Harry nodded and understood why he didn't mind Dean taking Ron's place. People were finally realising that Ron wasn't coming back, that things had to go on and that Harry couldn't prevent any of it.

No matter if he wished with all his might he could.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**November 2nd.**

Ginny rushed up the stairs of the boys dormitories, eager to wake Harry. The moment she had heard the wonderful news, she had ran to get the raven-haired bolted into the dormitory had looked around at the beds. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Empty and.. Harry! Ginny ran forward to the bed and shook him with all her might.

"Harry.." She whispered, Ginny wasn't keen on waking the others. "Harry!" Fed up with no response, Ginny leaned close and shouted "HARRY!"

The boy sat quickly, causing her to tumble off the bed and onto the floor. He scanned the room in confusion, everyone was still sleeping.

"Down here" Ginny winced.

He looked over the side of his bed with a sheepish smile on his face, "Er, hey." He paused "What the hell are you doing here?"

She stood, brushing imaginary dust off of her clothes as she did so, "Good Morning to you too, Harry"

He groaned and glanced at the clock "It's eight Ginny. _Eight"_

She smiled brightly, "I know, but there's a visitor for you. She'll be here in about, oh, five minutes?"

His green eyes met hers, and his eagerness shone brightly through the green gems. "She?"

"Yes! She's home! Oh, I've missed her so mu-" Ginny was halted mid- sentence as Harry jumped out of bed and scurried to find his uniform. His hair was as unruly as ever, sticking up in every direction, his red and gold pyjamas creased and crinkled.

Ginny smiled, "I'll wait in the Common Room"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

She fidgeted nervously with the hem of her skirt, anxious to see her best friend. She had missed her so much, more than she thought she would. Ginny longed to hear Hermione nag and chide her. She sat on the couch in the common room, awaiting Hermione's presence. Ginny wasn't sure what to make of Hermione being an heir. It meant that Hermione would probably be gone the rest of the year, who was Ginny going to talk to?

Ginny had plenty of male friends - but not a lot of female. Sure, she had Luna - but Luna was leaving too, leaving Ginny feeling more alone than ever.

She thought back to the start of the school year in September. Of how she promised herself this would be the best year ever, how she would capture Harry's heart, get her brother and best friend together, and top everyone's grades in fifth year.

Oh how things went terribly wrong. Had Ginny jinxed everything from the start?

September was a joyous time Ginny longed to return to, surrounded by all of her loved ones.

"Ginny?" A voice sounded behind her.

She jumped up from the couch to look at the portrait behind her - and who had just stumbled through.

Racing towards her, Ginny through her arms around Hermione's neck and hugged tightly, "I'm so glad you're back, Hermione."

Hermione patted Ginny's back meekly, taken aback by Ginny's hug. "Um.. Thanks. Where's -"

"He's getting changed. Hermione, things just aren't the same around here without you"

The brunette smiled, but Ginny could see the veiled pain behind the smile, "I've missed all of you too. Anything happen while I was gone?"

Ginny sighed, so they were going to avoid the subject all together. Act as if nothing happened. Ginny knew she regarded Hermione closer to her than Hermione did her, but she wanted Hermione to be able to tell her anything. Hermione would no doubt tell Harry how she was feeling, but keep it from Ginny.

"Oh, nothing much" A silence descended upon the pair as the infamous elephant returned, this time though - there was someone brave enough to mention it. "Hermione - are you okay?"

It was such a simple question, but with such hidden complexity. It was a loaded question - how does one ever put into words how they're feeling after a loved one has died?

Hermione closed her eyes slowly, a weariness appearing across her face that Ginny had not seen before. Was Hermione letting Ginny in? Was she finally going to succumb to friendship with the red-head?

"I'm fine" Such a simple answer, but no one else could hear the anguish as the words were chocked out , the pain in the once lively brown eyes, the shaking of her hands as she ran a hand through her hair. "I'm fine."

Such a simple answer, but to Ginny, it meant that Hermione's world and been crushed and crumbled.

The Weasley wasn't aware of just how right she was.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Harry and Hermione had a lengthy chat about anything and everything , and Ginny marvelled at how long they could avoid a touchy subject when others are around. She was fairly sure it wasn't just her they weren't talking in front of, but the other twenty Gryffindors currently in the room.

She desperately wished she had a friendship like theirs, one that could survive the tests of time, the good and the bad, through thick and thin. Ginny had no one she could truly say would do anything for her - besides family. She supposed these two were like family; they both had no one in the Wizarding world. Hermione, Harry and Ginny all agreed to spend the day together, as they never knew when it could be their last.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**November 2nd. Transfiguration Class.**

Ginny sat bored in class, Professor McGonagall droning on about how to transfigure something bigger than yourself. Honestly, Ginny couldn't give a damn. She wasn't going to need Transfiguration for her career and she certainly had better things to think about now. Gazing around the room from the back row, Ginny's eyes landed on Luna Lovegood.

Luna had been very distant from Ginny lately, and the Weasley had no idea why. Ginny hadn't said anything offensive or even talked to her about the Heirs.

She reckoned that Luna had been efficiently broken. The blonde girl had gone through so much already in her life- and this was the breaking point. Ginny could see Hermione was torn after her mother's death, but she wasn't broken. And despite what _**everyone **_seems to think, Luna wasn't made out of rock. Ginny thought that Luna may be the most vulnerable of all the Heirs; simply because Luna has no one to lean on, no one to pick up the pieces.

Sometimes people forget that Lunawas human, not just a dreamy girl with faith in imaginary creatures.

And just like other people, Luna bruises easily , perhaps more so than others.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The bell rang as the last class ended, and Ginny was relieved to see the end of the day. She had been on a roller coaster of emotions and thoughts all day - and just wanted to study and get rid of them. Strange, Ginny wanted to study.

Although Ginny _did _want to see Hermione, she thought it best to give Hermione and Harry time. The remaining two thirds of the golden trio still had to pick up the pieces.

Ginny strolled towards the Room of Requirement - a place she frequently used as a study base. It was perfect to her, no noise, no people, no distractions (unless she really wanted them) and she got some alone time. She paced in front of the door, _I need somewhere to study, I need somewhere to study, I need some-_

The familiar black door appeared and Ginny pushed it open. Walking towards the couch she threw her bag down on the ground.

Ginny halted in her walk, she could hear something… or someone…

Crying.

The Weasley scanned the room, not expecting to find what she did.

"Neville?" Ginny sat down beside the boy in the corner of the room.

He was shaking like a leaf, his tears pouring down his face and his breath laboured. "G-ginny.. I-I can't do-do it!"

Fear rose in her as Ginny observed the boy "What can't you do Neville? Come on, Nev… I'm sure you can do whatever it is you're supposed to do"

"G-ginny.. I-I shouldn't be an h-heir! I-I'm not Harry or-or Hermione… Hell, I'm not Luna or M-Malfoy.. My only sane family member that cares for me, Gin… a-and…she's g-gone…"

Ginny sat in astonishment for a moment, mouth agape and eyes wide. "You're- you're the Gryffindor heir?"

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, so what do you thnk people?? I sooo threw you off with Dean!! Mwahahaha!lol**_

_**I rather liked this chapter. I'm really anxious (like everyone else in this bloody chapter) to hear your response!**_

_**There was a problem with the last chapter btw, I uploaded the un-betad one by accident.**_

_**My bad, apologies to all who had to bear my mistakes!**_

_**Well, R&R!**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_


	14. Chapter 13:Part I: Heart Never Lies

**Founders Heirs**

**Chapter Thirteen: Heart Never Lies**

**Thanks 2 my brilliant Beta silverbirch for his great work and patience!**

**R&R!**

_**Heyy! How is everyone? Tis December!! YAYY!!! My Birthday in nine days! Soo excited!lol **_

_**Ahh , the deaths of the Heirs families are done and dusted now. How chapter is… well, it has a lot. There are some pictures on my page that are worth checking out! There's also a picture of the castle (that we will meet in the next chapter)Anyway , thanks 2 my reviewers!**_

_**Shout out for chapter 13 --**_ B00kw0rm92, skopde, XlinzX, Lightest'Ink, silverbirch, sesskagluver09, Morgan WhiteFang, Samara Longbottom, blackXroseXpiano93, PyroAngel8605, zcubed, DragonQuillZ, CSIvHP11, rotem, Sirius Leigh, superstarsvtn, goldeneyez-x

**_I had to split the chapter in half as it was too long. Sixteen pages on Word! (Or so I'm Told!lol) So I have the next chapter written up and everything. It's just a matter of uploading it... heh... Maybe tomorrow night? And that's MY time. :)_**

**_Also huge thank you to _**B00kw0rm93, blackXroseXpiano93, zcubed, skopde, DragonQuillZ, Morgan WhiteFang, silverbirch and XlinzX**_ , who reviewed both chapter 12 and 13!_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Some people laugh,  
some people cry  
and some people live__  
__some people die._

_Some people run,  
Right into the fire,  
And some people hide  
their every desire.  
-"Heart Never Lies" -McFly_

**November 4th, Headmasters Office. **

Neville glanced around uneasily; he really wasn't comfortable. Not that the office was bothering him or the professor's amused stare, or Snape's sneer, but the other heirs.

To be honest, they intimidated him.

Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood were beyond anything of his magical abilities. Neville thought that Godric made a grave, grave mistake in picking him as his heir. Neville was nothing special, just an orphan. Well, practically an orphan.

His eyes stayed fixed to Dumbledore's desk; it was the safest place to stare. Neville had no idea as to why the four were here, or why some professors were here also.

He felt a sharp pang in his chest, his grandmother was dead. The only person who was truly there for him, was dead. And Neville simply didn't know how to react. He was aware that his grandmother wasn't the nicest being on the planet, but she was his only family left. She was the only family he had , who truly cared for him. He was at a loss of what to do now; he was an heir, where did that take him?

Ginny had been so supportive, she had comforted him and convinced him he was meant to be an heir. Honestly, he didn't mean to release his powers when she was there.

He wasn't sure the Room of Requirement would ever recover.

Neville wasn't too sure what to make of his power- to destroy. Maybe he was being dramatic though, his powers weren't evil. Neville had power over the earth. He had the power over the ground; he could raise it, lower it, or ultimately, destroy it. He thought it was a slightly boring power compared to the others; fire, water and the weather were much better powers.

Neville knew what Dumbledore was going to say, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He had already had a conversation with the accomplished professor two days prior, and that hadn't been sweetened with false pretences. It had ended with him fleeing the room to cry.

But if Neville was brutally honest, which he is, he would tell you that it wasn't his grandmother's death that caused his abrupt reaction. It was the terrifying thought of being an heir. Neville simply _couldn't _be an heir; he didn't have it in him. He didn't have courage, wit, skill or talent. Or at least _he _thought so. But Ginny apparently thought different, that Godric wouldn't have picked Neville unless he was sure. Neville just had to have faith in the founder of his most cherished house, Gryffindor.

The thought that Neville wasn't distraught over his grandmother's death also horrified Neville. Was he that bad a person? He had shed a few tears for his grandmother, but nothing more. He did wonder whether something was wrong with him, whether he should have reacted like the other heirs.

Her death did evoke anger in him though. A fury that ran deeper than anything Neville had ever felt, it pumped through his veins and ran in his blood; it consumed his thoughts and plagued his dreams. It was the simple fact that someone had ruthlessly killed his Grandmother. Someone had left him _alone. _

_Alone. _That was a word that alarmed Neville a little. He was now alone in the world, with few friends and even less family. For someone to cause that situation, they were above and beyond amoral. To have killed a boy's only capable family member, so that he is rendered lonely.

Neville also contemplated the horrendous thought of his Grandmother being tortured, but the thought was banished soon after. He couldn't consider that thought at the moment, it was simply too much. He just hoped in his heart of hearts that she had a quick, painless death. But it wasn't a healthy thing to dwell on such a thought though, to torment your mind with possible gruesome and grotesque scenarios. Because in reality, he wasn't going to know any time soon.

Neville's train of thought wandered as his eyes drifted across the office. His eyes landing in turn on the teachers in the room; Professor Dumbledore, who was looking at them once again with a twinkle of amusement in his eccentric blue eyes; Snape, who looked utterly bored; Professor Trelawney, who seemed to have no idea as to where she was; Madam Pomfrey, looking thoughtfully at Dumbledore; McGonagall, holding a stern expression as she watched Draco scowl at one of the professors; 'Mad-eye' Moody, who was becoming very impatient; Lupin, who had neutral expression and, finally, a new teacher whom Neville didn't recognise.

She certainly wasn't very old, maybe in her mid-twenties at most. She had dark brown hair that reached her waist; a pair of square, black and smart glasses, covering her chocolate brown eyes. The brunette was donned out in black robes with purple stitching, the glitter in the purple twinkling in the light streaming in from the window. She was a petit girl, and Neville thought her to be rather attractive. He wondered where all these people fit in though.

"Dumbledore, what's all this about?" Moody's gruff voice questioned.

Dumbledore allowed a smile to grace his face, and with a flick of his wrist, chairs appeared for everyone.

With everyone seated, Dumbledore continued "These…" He gestured to Hermione, Luna, Draco and Neville. "Are the Founders Heirs"

Neville was instantly confused. Didn't everyone already know that? Was it not in the Prophet?

Snape merely sniffed, Lupin's eyes widened, though he smiled proudly at Hermione at particular.

"Of course, I knew already" Trelawney informed them.

McGonagall scoffed, though quickly disguised it with a cough.

"What do ye' mean Albus

"All in a moment Alastor. I suspect you are confused, Mister Longbottom?" Neville blushed as he realised Dumbledore was talking directly to him. The confusion of the situation obviously showed on his face.

"I- I thought it was in the Prophet …"

McGonagall shook her head "No. The Prophet only revealed there were such things as the heirs, and that there was a prophecy in the Department of Mysteries with six names. But they never knew who they were. Albus' tight reign on the school prevented that. We wanted the four heirs and teachers to know what was happening first."

Neville nodded understandingly, sneaking a glance at the students next to him. Luna was on his right, gazing thoughtfully at the Headmaster; Hermione was on his left, looking as if she was itching to ask a question and Draco Malfoy was on Hermione's left, scowling at Moody, even though it was not this Mad-eye that turned him into the Amazing Ferret.

"I have asked everyone here as I have an important request of all of you, a favour if you will. It shall, in long-term, contribute to the demise of Lord Voldemort and play a factor in the victory of the light.

"I have called you here as the Heirs have this power. The power to defeat Voldemort and ensure victory for the light. Each one of the Heirs has special powers, more than the ones they have just discovered. However, you will each need training for said powers. This is why I have called the 'professors' here.

"For your own protection, you will be re-located in a castle not far from here. There you will practice your powers and how to eventually defeat Voldemort. Each of these 'professors' will help in their own speciality." Dumbledore paused, his gaze travelling around the room. "The professors shall not miss many classes, as I have timed it this way. Though they may miss a few, which is why I have employed substitutes for one or two classes.

"Luna Lovegood, is the heir to Helga Hufflepuff. Luna, you will have the elemental power of fire, to control and create it. In addition, you have gotten many abilities from Helga. You have been granted the ability to receive premonitions. Professor Trelawney will therefore coach you in this area"

"Naturally" Trelawney nodded

"Also, you will have the powers to heal. Although it will drain you of energy, it is a very useful power. It can help you in a lot of tricky situations and will aid you in many things. This is where Madam Pomfrey is needed"

Madam Pomfrey nodded and smiled at Luna, receiving a polite one in return.

"Miss Hermione Granger is Rowena's heir. She therefore has the elemental power of water. Professor Snape will be coaching you all on this power, the power you released when you received your powers.

"Hermione will also be empathic and telepathic. These are very useful powers but are difficult to tame. Severus is particularly gifted in this area also, and will coach Hermione in this topic." Hermione avoided Snape's eyes as she cursed her luck.

"Mister Draco Malfoy.." Dumbledore regarded him for a moment "is Salazar's heir. He can control the weather, and Severus will help with this also. Parapsychology is also something Draco has received as a power. Sybil will be coaching you in this as well" Draco looked particularly miffed at this information and Hermione struggled to keep a smirk off of her face. "And lastly, Draco, you shall have telekinesis. I am another wizard gifted to have this skill. Only few wizards in each century have such a power, and I am lucky enough to be one. I shall be coaching you here" Neville thought Draco looked murderous. Neville had to admit though, Draco did get the worst teachers. Trelawney was scary and Dumbledore's skill and talent was intimidating, well, at least to Neville. Although, Neville could definitely sympathise with Hermione too.

"And lastly, Neville Longbottom is the heir to Gryffindor" A collective gasp was heard around the room and Neville allowed his head to drop "Mister Longbottom, do not be ashamed. It is a great honour to be Godric's heir.

"You have gotten the elemental power of earth. To destroy or change it. You will also have precognition. Miss Largical is one of the very few witches to have such a power. No one else knows she has this power, and we would prefer if it stayed this way. Does anyone have any questions?"

The room was silent, but not from lack of questions. No, they had many questions to ask. It was the surreal factor of it all, it was happening to fast. The fact that Dumbledore said it all so nonchalantly made Neville question the professor's sanity, yet again.

After a long stillness, Hermione spoke "Professor.. Are we leaving Hogwarts?" She asked in shock.

"Indeed Miss Granger. I don't believe much work will be achieved here at the castle with all the students. They will not leave you alone, I assure you. It is the safest option."

"Sir, wh-what's a praycognation?" Neville asked, his cheeks flushed.

The headmaster smiled softly "_Precognition_ denotes a form of extrasensory perception where in a person is said to perceive information about places or events through paranormal means before they happen." Neville nodded, he was very much interested in this power of his. He still hadn't quite grasped the fact that he would be able to perform that power. That he would be capable of magic beyond the majority of wizards.

Neville nodded "Yeah, I knew you were going to say that"

Even though Neville had asked a question, he still hadn't a clue of what telekinesis, Parapsychology, premonitions, empathic and telepathic were. They were terms Neville wasn't used to, and he had only heard one or two of them before, if only briefly.

As if reading his mind, Hermione spoke "Sir, could you run-over the abilities we received? Like.." She frowned and paused for a moment as Neville ran the words through his head, trying to guess what they meant. "what telekinesis, Parapsychology, premonitions, empathic and telepathic are?"

Dumbledore beamed "Excellent Miss Granger, excellent question. Telekinesis, is Mister Malfoy's power. Draco will be able to move things with his mind, which is essentially what telekinesis is. Parapsychology is contact with the spirits of the after-life. Premonitions are quite like precognition. Though the difference is Mr. Longbottom will only receive the history or history for a place or object- when he touches it. For example, if Mr. Longbottom touches a certain book that is of significance, he will get a vision of either the past of the book, or the future. Who will use it, who has used it, and so on.

"Premonitions on the other hand, are visions in general. Ms. Lovegood will foresee certain events of the future. Empathy is the ability to sense others emotions and telepathy is the ability to read others mind.." He trailed off as the occupants of the room took in the information.

"So, Headmaster, we have to move into the castle with the four?" Lupin asked

Dumbledore smiled softly, no matter how many times he corrected Remus, he would always call him 'headmaster'

"Yes Remus, I was hoping you could do this for me. I would be very grateful, as it would help us out greatly"

Lupin nodded "Of course, Headmaster. I have no objections"

"What about the Ministry, Albus? I'm training the newbies."

"Ah, yes Alastor. That has been taken care of already; I have taken matters into my own hands. You will be able to attend work, as well as train the Heirs. The times will just be different"

"So, I just have to go along with this?" Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We would appreciate your co-operation Draco, but--"

"Malfoy, I think you would benefit from it" Snape cut in curtly, looking sharply at his godson.

Draco huffed "Couldn't you have given me a different 'professor'. I mean, are you seriously asking me to spend extra time with the tree hugger?"

Sybil harrumphed "Who are you addressing, Mister Malfoy?"

He gave her look that clearly said he thought she was crazy "Can I go now, or what?"

"When are we leaving?" Hermione cut in, on edge at the prospect of leaving Harry.

"Oh! Yes, you will be leaving tomorrow morning. Be ready for seven am sharp."

Neville was gob smacked, everything was happening much too fast, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He supposed he should be panicking and asking for time (like Hermione was..) , but he felt oddly calm.

This was the start of a new chapter for Neville. For once, he could have a clean slate. He could try and be the best in class, he could be free from the jeers and mocking and he would be away from Snape.

Well, it was nearly everything he wanted.

Neville's attention was once more on the Headmaster as he began to talk "You will be flooed to the castle tomorrow morning from my office. It has extremely strong wards; as strong as Hogwarts, and you will not be able to floo, apparate or travel out of the premises afterwards. The Castle will also have a secret-keeper, so that it will look like an abandoned castle to anyone who doesn't know about it. You will train until I deem you ready. Along with your powers, you will be able to grasp wandless magic far quicker than the average wizard, and will become an animagus given the right training and time. This is where Remus and Minerva step in. Minerva will help you to find your animagus form, and then help you with it. Help you to transform and adjust. Remus will be your 'Defence Against the Dark Arts' teacher. He will supervise the duels between you and show you how to duel properly - as time goes on, you will fight with your powers and wandless magic, and eventually your animagus form.

"Alastor will train you physically. He will run courses and improveyour fitness." Dumbledore finished with a smile.

"How do you know all of these will agree to it?" Draco asked, nodding towards the adults.

"I had already asked them a favour and they agreed to whatever it was. They have trust in me, Draco." Dumbledore replied evenly

"Not that he should have to explain anything to you" Moody added

"What about our homework?" Hermione enquired quietly. !

"It will be owled to you at the weekends. You will not receive everything, only the important homework. Anymore questions?"

"I'm sure Granger has a book load"

"Will we be able to send letters to our friends?" asked Luna, speaking for the first time.

Draco snorted "What friends do y--"

"Why of course, Luna. You will give the letters to McGonagall, who in turn will give them to me. I will inspect them of any magic - without reading- and pass them on."

The room was silent once again as people contemplated the situation.

"Professor, do you think we can help defeat Voldemort?" People winced at the directness of Hermione's question, but Albus was unperturbed.

"I have complete faith in the light side, Hermione. Optimism can keep people going in the darkest of times , keep it in mind."

She nodded and Albus sighed "I wish you all the best of luck in your training, I will only train you once a week Mister Malfoy."

"Thank Merlin, it's only one day a week." Draco muttered, though loud enough for everyone to hear. Dumbledore refrained from commenting.

The heirs themselves were shooting glances at one another, some curious and inquisitive, others threatening and of annoyance. Draco Malfoy was not going to get along with them, Neville was already conscious of that, but if warming up to Draco Malfoy was what Godric needed him to do, then Neville would do it.

"Thank you for your co-operation everyone, professors, you may go if you wish now and get some sleep for the morning" The adults in the room left at their signal and the Heirs were left alone with Dumbledore.

"This will never work" Draco spat

"Once again, Mister Malfoy, optimism can go a long way"

The blonde rolled his eyes and Hermione replied instead "Sir, I'm not so sure this is going to work either. The four of us will not get along famously as the Heirs did, I am sure"

"I think we will just have to agree to disagree, Miss Granger." He smiled and picked up a bowl of sweets "Lemon drop, anyone?"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Some people fight  
Some people fall__  
Others__ pretend  
they don't care at all_

_If you wanna fight  
I'll stand there beside you  
the day that you fall  
I'll be there behind you  
To pick up the piecesif you don't believe me  
then just look into my eyes  
_'_cause the heart never lies-  
"Heart Never Lies" - McFly_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXs**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHORS NOTE.! Okay, I had originally planned to write more.(on top of the other half that I have stashed away for you..) I was going to write about Neville, but I figured I had written a lot on him already, and then I was going to write about the next morning- but I decided against it. 'Tis already very long. My Beta's are going to have some fun editing ;) haha  
**_

_**Oh! Couple of things to say,**_

_**1) I was really unfocused during this chapter, and for that I apologise.  
2) I have a new poll on my page on what pairs you would like to see in this fic (It doesn't matter , because I've decided already - but I would like your opinions. Feel free to PM as well)**_

_**3) The results of the previous poll are as follows-**_

"_**Who you think the Gryffindor Heir will be"**_

**Neville Longbottom- 11 Votes - 42 percent  
Hermione Granger - 8 Votes- 30 percent  
Harry Potter- 4 Votes- 15 percent  
Ronald Weasley- 1 - 3 percent  
Dean Thomas - 1 - 3 percent  
OTHER- 1 - 3 percent.  
**_**Thanks 2 all who voted!! And well done to those 11 who voted Nev!**_

**_4) Thanks 2 all the great reviewers I have out there, you people rock! Even if you just write a few simple reviews, it makes my day!lol_**

**_Until next time, (Remember, I have the next chapter typed and Beta'd already.!So expect it soon!)_**

**_Unconditional Love,_**

**_xCailinNollaigx_**

**_AKA, xCNx_**


	15. Chapter 13: Part II: The Voice Within

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Thirteen, Part II: The Voice Within  
Thanks to my Beta silverbirch for his brilliant work!  
R&R!**

* * *

**_Hey! Told you I would update soon!lol (Mostly because I already had it written..) Anyway, thanks to everyone who voted in my poll and reviewed!! Also, many alerted and favourited and thank you for that. I'm working as hard as I can on this story, as I really want to win a Quibbler Award or something, so I'm going to make this my best fic EVER. (I think it already is though..)  
_**

**_SHOUT OUTS (THANK YOU)- _**blackXroseXpiano93, B00kw0rm92, XlinzX, Morgan Whitefang, mercurywrites, CSlvHP11, Samara Longbottom(**_Yes, Neville definitely rocks.!), _**DragonQuillZ, Sirius Leigh, PyroAngel8605, notwolf, sesskagluver09, superstarsvtn, Michelle Amthyst, skopde (**_I see no bear!!lol) _**and finally, thank you to zcubed. ****

**_Now with my appreciation assured, lets go!_**

**_Love, hugs and cookies, _**

**_xCailinNollaigx_**

**_(xCNx)  
_**

* * *

**_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_**

**_"Voice Within"- Christina Aguilera_**

* * *

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**(One hour later)**_

**Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore's Office.**

**Albus Dumbledore.**

The gravity of the situation was not lost on Albus, and he didn't want the professors to misinterpret that, but he had to keep optimistic. The heirs were one of Dumbledore's biggest strengths for the war, and if he could keep them on his side, then they would surely win.

The matter of Draco Malfoy worried Albus at times, the boy had been raised to hate muggle-borns , muggles and anyone who associated with them - how was Albus going to turn this around?

Dumbledore had heard the prophecy, long ago in fact, and knew that he could not help Draco Malfoy. It was up to one of his fellow heirs to direct the boy, and Albus just hoped they would. He didn't want Draco to remain an outsider, as it could have disastrous results.

Separated, the heirs were powerful. Together though, the Heirs were undefeatable. 'United we Stand, divided we fall', Dumbledore thought this to be a rather apt saying for the Heirs. And although Miss Granger may be the only one familiar with the saying now, he thought they would all become familiar with it.

Albus thought they were much too young for something like this , make no mistake about it. Fifteen and sixteen were incredibly young ages to be taking on something so dangerous. This is why Albushad kept the prophecy from them, to allow them to live and grow. It was why Albus had kept Harry from his.

People would think that the Headmaster would learn from old mistakes, but he couldn't help it. He was a considerate man, who only wanted the best for his students.

Voldemort had burnt it all down with one torch though , and the effects were devastating. At first, Albus was a little perplexed as to why Voldemort wanted the revealing of the Heirs - surely it meant his downfall.

But it soon became clear to Albus, Voldemortwanted the heirs on his side. It was quite a gamble for the 'Dark Lord' to take, but a very decisive one too. Dumbledore knew why the heirs might switch sides, and if they came to thinking like it, he will have lost him.

If they realised that the light side could not bring back their lost ones, even with the Heirs powers, they could seek help somewhere else.

In steps Voldemort, the arugably most powerful wizard of this age, and offers them this. Offers them their loved ones return, if they just help him defeat the light side in turn. There was no way he could see the teenagers refusing it, even with their morals , as a death of a loved one can question them. The would start to question weather they were supporting the right side in the first place, as if they were , why did their loved ones pass?.

Draco Malfoy already had one foot in the door, not sure whether he wanted to go through or not. Draco would be a major loss if he sided with Voldemort. Without the arrogant Malfoy, the Heirs would not be strong enough for Voldemort.

If the heirs sought refuge with the Dark side, then Albus would have lost them for good, and the effects of it would be catastrophically devastating.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione glanced nervously between her two friends, wishing they would say anything, _something._Hermione hadn't looked forward to telling Harry about her leaving tomorrow, but knew she had to. She felt awful leaving him alone after Ron's death, but she hadn't got much option. This angered Hermione to a certain point; they didn't give her an option. Dumbledore just sweeps in and expects her to drop everything and leave for some training. Hermione has much respect for the Headmaster , more than healthy, but this was something she had to disagree with the professor over. Dumbledore knew that they were still moving on from Ron's death and that Harry would need her, and yet, he still sends her away.

Harry was still silent as her announcement hung in the air.

His startling green eyes were focused solely on her, his stance stiff and unmoving , the face that had looked upon her with a ranges of expressions so many times, was stoic. Hermione wasn't sure if he was making a big deal of her moving away, it wasn't as if she was going forever, but then decided that he wasn't- he was still mourning Ron and needed one of his best friends there. .

"Hermione.. Wha-What?" Harry managed

Ginny's mouth snapped shut and she gave a weak smile "Whatever's best, Hermione"

The brunette gave her an odd look, why was Ginny being so accepting?

"It's not what's best though! What will happen when you're gone? How the hell am I going to find Horcruxes without you!" Harry cried

Hermione winced a little at the desperation in his voice "We can send owls, Harry. Dumbledore will help you with the Horcuxes.."

"Excuse me, but I have no idea what you're talking about" Ginny interjected.

"Harry will explain sometime, probably after I leave."

He looked stonily as he shook his head slowly "So, Dumbledore's taking you away? And Luna?"

"What has Luna got to do with this?" Ginny asked "Hermione has a duty , she has to do what is best for everyone"

"Oh, Ginny, don't start the self-righteous act with me. I _know _you don't want Hermione to go, so _why_ are you so reluctant in admitting it?!" Harry exclaimed

Ginny looked ready to let hell loose on Harry before Hermione stood "Stop it! Both of you!" She inhaled a deep breath "Look, I'm leaving tomorrow, whether you choose you agree with it or not. We ca--"

"Hermione, stop. You're not going to guilt-trip us into leaving with you and pretending everything is okay" he spat

Ginny stood too, leaving Harry sitting alone "Why are you being so impossible?! Why can't you just accept that your 'golden trio' is broken Harry! It's broken, and you're never going to have that again. _I _can't replace Ron, and no one is going to - so just stop. Hermione is coming back, you know. We're not losing her."

"We?" Harry said it before he could stop himself, and all of a sudden the dam broke "I'm Hermione's best friend, not you. I'm Ron's best friend , not you--"

"You _were _Ron's best friend!"

"Shut _up _Ginny! Don't pretend you're okay, because I've heard the girls talking about you! They tell me to look after you, want to know why Ginny?"

"STOP IT! Please, just stop it!" Hermione cried sitting down onto the couch once again and covering her ears with her hands.

"You cry at night when you think everyone is asleep! You perform a charm so that Hermione and I can't see the black rings under your eyes! You--"

"Yes, okay? YES! I'm just like you Harry, I'm not made of stone. Can I not cry freely like everyone else without being judged? 'Oh , Ginny never cries… Must be from growing up in a house full of boys' and yet, the two brothers who understood me the most are _gone._Don't start preaching to me, Harry, because you don't even know your facts" She gave him look that said 'I cant believe you stooped so low'. And with that, Ginny Weasley ran from the Room of Requirement.

That's when Hermione Granger broke down in tears, and Harry Potter wasn't far behind.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco sat back in the plush, green chair as his friends looked pensive. He didn't think they would react much to the thought of him leaving, but it was enough to cause a stir he supposed. Draco wasn't looking forward to being in a house with a Ravenclaw and two Gryffindors.

He knew that he would have to converse with the trio, and was dreading it. Longbottom was a coward, Lovegood was insane and Granger was insufferable. Draco on the other hand, was none of these. He used to pride himself in being flawless. When he was young, he thought he was perfect and faultless.

Draco could have scoffed, he didn't- because he would look as mad as Lovegood scoffing at no one, but he wasn't flawless. And although many Slytherins younger than him seemed to think it, he wasn't perfect. Draco would never admit this aloud of course, you would have to torture him first, but he was beginning to question everything he had done- and why he believes in the things he does.

Questioning pureblood superiority would be a death-sentence in his house, Lucius did not take kindly to Muggles, Mudbloods and the like. Yes, he would surely be sentenced to a _crucio _if he mentioned it.

Except, Lucius had never tortured Draco. Despite what people claim to know, Lucius had never laid a finger on Draco. He knew somewhere underneath he mass of blonde hair and Pureblood superiority, that his father loved him. No matter who doubted it, or promised Draco it, he knew. It was the subtle things Lucius did that made Draco realise it.

This was why Draco had so wanted to be like his father, he wanted to make his father proud. Though that philosophy had come crashing down when he received the letter informing him of his mother's death. The man hadn't even bothered in writing it, an elf had done it.

Draco was infuriated with his father because of this , but he would never voice this anger that his father had evoked in him. Simply bec--

"Draco??" Theodore waved a hand in front of the Blonde's face, and amused grin gracing his own.

He shook his head to clear his train of thought "What?"

Blaise sat forward, his brown hair falling slightly over one eye "I think… that you are going to have to get used to the other three"

Draco sighed "But I _don't like _them. Not even remotely."

"You'll have to put up with it" Blaise said unsympathetically.

"Thanks for the kind words, Blaise"

"Better than what you would get from the numbnuts you hung around with before" Blaise laughed

Draco smirked, he needed this. To laugh and forget his problems for a minute. "Theo, how is the hunt for Claire coming along?"

The brunette boy sighed "Shit"

"I bet"

" I know I-- Wait, what is that supposed to mean?!"

"Yeah well, you haven't always been a wonder with girls, Theo" Blaise snickered

"What are you talking about?"

Draco sent him a smirk "You don't remember what happened between you and Greengrass?"

Theo made a face "That was one time! Are you never going to let that go?!"

Blaise sniggered "As if. Theo, you levitated her under the mistletoe"

"So I was a little less than subtle.." He trailed off.

"A little?"

Theo rolled his eyes, fed up with the subject. "I don't know why I even hang around with you two.."

"How's your father?" Blaise suddenly said

Nott shrugged "He's okay. He won't admit he has a problem, and I'm just glad he can't beat my Mother anymore. Alcoholics are a lot to handle.."

Draco nodded solemnly "I know, mate"

Although Draco had never really been close to Theo and Blaise before, he was glad he had befriended them last year. He and Blaise had known each other since nappies, but never interacted much in school. Theo and Blaise had always been friends, before school and all through school, and Draco had got talking to them last year. Crabbe and Goyle had just been cronies, people who could beat up someone if he wanted. As Draco got older though, he didn't really need that anymore. He was a skilled wizard and didn't need bodyguards. And although he would never admit it, Draco was alone. He was never remotely close to his parents, and he had no friends. This was where Blaise and Theo came in, and they were the first people whom Draco let his walls down around.

"So, you're leaving tomorrow?"

Draco's was snapped out of his reverie by Blaise's question "Oh, yeah. I can't believe I have lessons with the whack-job"

"Trelawney or Dumbledore?" asked Theo, bemused.

The blonde shrugged "Both. The worst teachers in this hell-hole, and they train me"

"Think of all the brilliant powers you get though!" Theodore exclaimed

"I guess… But, if I side with the light.."

"You'll have to fight against your father" Blaise finished.

"Well, you know where I stand on the war" Theo stated

Draco shot him an irritated look "Yeah, yeah. You got it easy, your father isn't in the inner Death Eater circle."

"Oh boo-fucking-hoo Draco! Get over it, stop being such a Hufflepuff and fight for once" Blaise spat

The blonde sighed "It's not that easy, I wish it were. I want to fight with the light, but I don't. I don't want to side with either, I just take my own side. I'll help defeat the Dark Lord- only because I hate the bastard - but that's it. I'm not going to help kill Death Eaters or catch them."

"Well then, do that. Just help defeat you-know-who and that's it."

"I suppose…" He trailed off slowly.

Draco didn't want to fight with the light, nor the dark. He would prefer to have a choice, but not everyone gets what they want. That was something Draco had to get used to, he was so used to getting what he wanted. He certainly didn't want to follow he-who-must-not-be-named , but Dumbledorewasn't exactly his favourite person either. Draco had decided he would just live by the motto 'every man for himself', a true Slytherin motto , but the Heirs had gone and put a dampener on his plans. Not only did he have to fight for the light, but _with _three others - three others whom he didn't even like in the slightest.

He was confused, irritated and frustrated.

Draco sighed, this was going to be an eventful year.

A _very _eventful year indeed.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Dear Mum,_

_I know you probably can't hear me, but I feel like you can. This is the closest I've felt to you since you died. And I know I should feel better now that Dad's gone a while.. But I don't. People don't realise I'm still grieving, if I put on a smile and say 'nargles' they presume I'm fine. Either that or they just aren't bothering to look any closer. Am I really that alone in the world?_

_I'm leaving tomorrow, to live and train to become an heir with Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy. I'm not sure what to make of it, Mum. It's confusing. I like Hermione, but I'm wondering is she going to understand me? Will Draco just make fun? Will Neville befriend me but cringe when I say some things? Most people think of me as a dreamy girl who has no insecurities, a girl who doesn't care what anyone else thinks. But a time eventually comes when I have to acknowledge others thoughts of me. Because others are all I have left… because I can't run home to my Daddy anymore. He can't wrap his arms around me and tell me how I'm a beautiful little girl and just like my Mummy. I've no one anymore, so maybe I should start thinking about other people, because they're all I have left._

_I will help defeat Voldemort, Mum. I know we, the Heirs, can do it. I can feel it. Although we aren't on the best terms now, the four of us will become friends in time. It will take time, but it's inevitable. _

_I can maybe find someone who will love me, as before I thought Ronald could. He took to me so quickly, and I thought that was it for us, that that kiss secured him and me. But it wasn't so. In the end, he was taken from me like my Father. Mum.. I'm not so sure I'll ever find anyone who can put up with the girl behind the Dreamy looks or the intelligence behind the fantasy creatures, but I do know that I'll never give up._

_There are six billion souls in the world, but sometimes all we need is one._

_Love,Your daughter ,_

_Luna x _

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

* * *

**_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_**

**_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_**

**_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_**

**_Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day_**

**_Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul_**

**_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
_**

**_Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_**

******_  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know_**

**_You'll break it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you_**

**_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
You will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within_**

**_Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_**

**_"Voice Within"- Christina Aguilera_**

* * *

Watcha think? Let me know!lol  
'The Voice Within' is a great song, really is. It made me think about Luna in particular. But interpret it as you like.!lol You should look it up on youtube if you don't know it.  
Second, I have NOTHING against the hufflepuff house. I think they're a very brave, loyal courageous house. I'm just going from Draco's perspective. Hufflepuff are a respect worthy house. They fought bravely in the last Battle and deserve praise.

No more updates for a while, I haven't started the next chapter yet and it's another long one..

Thanks 4 all the support, keep it coming!lol (OJ, kind of)

xCailinNollaigx


	16. Chapter 14: Scared of Lonely

**The Founders Heirs**

**Chapter Fourteen: Scared of Lonely.**

**Thanks 2 my fabulous Beta's, silverbirch and LordDarQuing!**

**R&R!**

* * *

**_Thanks to all who reviewed! I know I always say it, but the response it seriously overwhelming! It's absolutely crazy. I can't wait 'till I finish this fic, though it's going to be fairly long. (Not 50 chapters long though!) I want to do a sequel too though. Anyway! I had to split this chapter in two as well b/c it was too long. But instead of part I and II, I'll just do 14 and 15. _****_When you are looking at the chapter numbers (Like Chapter 1, 2, 3..etc) look at what I said above, and not fan fictions. _**

**_Big thanks to the awesome reviewers that are -- _**B00kw0rm92, silverbirch, XlinzX, DragonQuillZ, yellow 14, notwolf, superstarsvtn, BlueEyedDragonChild, zcubed, Sirius Leigh (**_Thanks again, SL!), _**sesskagluver09, blackXroseXpiano93, Morgan WhiteFang, skopde, CSIvHP11 and PrincessDoubleT! **_You're all simply brilliance ;)_**

**_Btw…_****_HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!! AAAHHH! IT'S 2009!!!!!  
_****_Omg.. It's mad. I'm going to be updating in TWO THOUSAND AND NINE!! Mad…_**

**_Okay, so now I've got that off of my chest… _****_I'm also going to thank the alerters and favouriters in future chapters - wouldn't want to leave them out..  
_****_Thanks ppl,  
_****_Enjoy!_**

**_XCailinNollaigx_**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**I'm in this fight, and I'm swinging and my arms are getting tired  
**__**It's hard, I'm trying to beat this emptiness but I'm running out of time  
**__**I'm sinking in the sand, and I can barely stand  
**__**I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
**__**I'm scared of lonely  
**__**I try to be patient, but I'm hurting deep inside  
**__**And I can't keep waiting, I need comfort late at night  
**__**And I can't find my way, won't you lead me home  
**__**Cause I'm lost in this dream, I need you to hold me  
**__**- "Scared of Lonely" Beyonce.**_

**5th November, Dumbledore's Office. **

_7 a.m._

He smiled as the Heirs exchanged glances, eager to leaveand dreading to go. He could see they were apprehensive about leaving, especially Hermione, but eager to see the castle all the while. Three of the Heirs stood close together, their shoulders touching, the other on the far side of the room. Albus could hear the blonde faintly mutter something along the lines of 'cowards'. It was said in an undertone, though it was clear Hermione had heard as she stepped away from her friends,

"I'll leave first, Professor" Volunteered Hermione

He smiled, "Go ahead, Miss Granger"

Hermione held her head high and walked briskly towards the floo, her trunk trailing behind. She may have volunteered out of what seemed to be bravery, but really, she didn't want anyone to witness her less than graceful stumbling from the fireplace.

"Ah, Miss Granger, wait a moment. I do believe I forgot something.." Dumbledore trailed off as he manoeuvred around his desk. The dark wood gleamed and the scratches in the surface seemed to only add to the antique quality. Carefully, Albus opened a drawer and took out four necklaces. He studied them closely for a moment before nodding.

Draco scoffed, "I'm _not _wearin-" He froze mid-sentence as the Headmaster held the four chains up.

The first was gold, a glinting and lustrous gold that seemed to draw every eye towards it. A pendant hung from the end of the chain, the gold no less impressive. The pendant was round, a lion embedded onto it. The lion was as detailed as possible, the silhouette a dark red. The feline was sitting. There was nothing out of the ordinary about his stance, yet he seemed to radiate power. Neville longed to take it from the Headmasters hands.

Albus beckoned Neville forward "Do not take these off, ever. You should wear them at all times; they are of the upmost importance"

Hermione waited eagerly as she saw the bronze chain being taken out, and although she didn't like bronze the necklace still enticed her. The bronze seemed to be glittering, and was in mint condition. The pendant hanging was just as brilliant as Neville's, a dazzling blue illuminated from it though. It was not like the Gryffindor one in this aspect, as the whole chain seemed to glow an astounding indigo. The Eagle had its wings outspread, as if getting ready to either take flight or fight. She marveled at the beauty of the necklace as it was handed it to her.

Luna stared pensively at the necklace in her hands, was it really that important? What could be so important about a yellow necklace?

Luna was not disappointed withthe necklace though, and slipped it over her head quickly. It was a shiny black, a most depressing colour- fitting really, and the pendant at the end was a diamond shape, the Badger inside it with its head in its paws. The badger was black , though the back gound was yellow. She loved her necklace, but couldn't help but want the necklace from her own house. She pushed the selfish and uncharacteristic thoughts out of her mind and smiled at her Headmaster.

Draco huffed as he was, once again, last. The chain was presented to him and he fought a gasp. It demanded respect, shining brilliantly and sparkling with energy. The silver chain twisted elaborately, a gleam protruding from it. The pendant was shaped like a triangle, the outline silver and the inside green. The pendant was swinging back and forth, a snake inside. The snake had its head held high, a tongue jutting from its mouth.

He stared it for a moment, then realising where he was Draco tried to look nonchalant, when really he wanted to have a better look at the chain that now hung around his neck.

"Is everyone ready?"The four necklaces glowed for a moment, a radiant light shining from each pendant, each colour representing its house The four lights joined together, encircling the heirs before waning away.

"Why am I wearing this?" Draco asked as he lifted the chain from his neck. "I mean, why are you telling me that I'm not allowed to take this off? And how do you know I won't?"

"I have a way of knowing these because, Mister Malfoy, they are important. They shall increase your bond and make your transition easier"

"Transition?"

Albus sighed "It will ease you into your powers. Your powers are out of control at the moment. And until you can control them, you shall wear these. They belonged to the four founders originally, and are very valuable. The chains will also protect you against threatening spells.."

"Sir, where is this castle?" Hermione asked inquisitively, though it caught Draco's attention.

"Ah, Miss Granger, I am afraid all I can say is that it is in Scotland," He smiled softly before gesturing to the fireplace. "Miss Granger, are you going first?"

She nodded determinedly, glancing at Neville briefly before stepping into the green flames. Clearly, she announced, "Rùnda Caiseal!"

Luna was surprised by the name, "Sir? What does the name mean? What language is that?.. I've never heard of it before.."

"It's Scottish Gaelic, Miss Lovegood. Closely related to the Irish and Manx. _Gàidhlig_

Is a branch of Celtic langauges. The number of speakers in Scotland is dwindling, the numbers dropping each year."

Luna looked fascinated "Scottish Gaelic?"

"Indeed. Rùnda Caisealtranslates to secret castle, not incredibly inventive-- but it was all Remus and I could think of at the time. Miss Chang is a speaker of the language, so if you are ever interested, I'm sure she would be glad to help" He smiled and quickly turned to Neville. "Ready Mister Longbottom?"

He nodded apprehensively, "Y-yes," He cleared his throat, "YES" Neville stepped into the fireplace, and within a few moments, he was gone.

Luna didn't seem fazed by anything though, she didn't look the slightest bit nervous, anxious or worried. Standing in the fireplace, Luna looked straight at her Headmaster "Sir, please watch out for the jaglers."

Albus nodded, understanding Luna more than she thought. Draco raised his eyebrow at this interaction, evidently thinking both belonged in St Mungo's.

As soon as the blaze engulfed Luna, Albus turned to Draco. "Mr Malfoy, do take care of yourself" Draco merely tilted his head in response. "The easy path is not always the right path, Draco. Remember that."

A faint smirk appeared on Draco's face. "Do you always have to talk in riddles?"

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were present again, shining madly in the light of the fireplace, a beaming smile graced his face as he heard Draco's reply. "Take it into account"

The blonde stepped into the fireplace, and again Albus swore he saw the faintest glimmer of a smirk appear on the young mans face as he disappeared.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**5th November. McGonagall's Office, Rùnda Caiseal. **

_8 a.m._

Minerva waited patiently for the Heirs to appear through the fireplace. All night she had been awake, anticipating their arrival. No matter what she tried, she couldn't sleep. At one point, she was tempted to take a sleeping draught, but McGonagall didn't usually support that sort of thing. Potion-induced sleep had nasty side-effects sometimes.

The reason the professor couldn't sleep, was because she was afraid. Yes, strict, stoic and courageous Professor McGonagall, was afraid. She rarely felt such emotion, and when she did, she never felt the need to show it. Minerva recalled being terrified when the basilisk was at Hogwarts, and many times in the first war. But it was always for other people's safety, and still is. Hermione Granger was, secretly, one of Minerva's favourite students, so when Minerva heard of the 'Heirs' she knew Hermione had to be one. The girl was a role model for other students; though, unfortunately, Granger's peers didn't think so. Minerva knew what a loss Hermione had suffered and didn't want further trouble for the girl. Hermione was courageous, but she wasn't made of rock. Minerva had already noticed some of the vivacity in the girl had died, but she would recover. Hopefully, Longbottom or Lovegood could help her recover. The three could overcome their losses together.

She'd left out one name there, Malfoy. Minerva wasn't sure this was going to work. How could a boy, who had hated blood traitors, muggle-borns and everything associated withthem for all of his life, work with them? How could they forge a friendship out of love when hatred was ingrained deep in the foundations of their relationship already? Minerva, however, trusted Albus with her life, and if he had hope, then she did. If he assured her, which he did, that the Heirs would form a strong friendship, she believed they could. Albus told her that they had a deep bond, one that would only grow stronger as their relationships did. Maybe not romantically, but platonic.

Draco Malfoy was such an enigma to Minerva. Not that she had tried hard, but she never understood him entirely. Entirely? She had never really understood him at all. He claimed not to like muggle-borns, to loathe them and their existence. Yet, she hadn't seen him boasting about his father being in the inner Death Eater circle. His father, who murdered many muggle-borns, had not been a source of discussion for Draco lately. In his younger years, McGonagall remembered how Malfoycalled his father at the drop of a hat. If anything happened, not matter how minuscule, Draco told Lucius -- but since his fifth year, things changed. He no longer wanted bodyguards, and befriended Nott and Zabini. He no longer bragged about his father's murders, but cowered from the fact. Of course, Malfoy still mocked Potter, Weasley and Granger and had an ego the size of Britain, but he was a little more tolerable now. Minerva was sure he had added pressures from his father also, all of their parents knew their children were Heirs, and McGonagallwas sure that Lucius was delighted. She suspected that Lucius wanted Draco to get the Dark Mark, to work with, or rather for, Voldemort and defeat the Light.

It was all very complicated for Draco, and Minerva felt a pang of sympathy for the Slytherin.

A girl with a mass of bushy, brown hair stumbled from the fireplace, snapping Minerva from her reverie. Standing, McGonagall moved around her desk to greet Hermione.

"Miss Granger, are you alright?"

Hermione stood quickly and smiled sheepishly, "Yes ma'am. I don't like the floo very much" she glared a little at the fireplace before continuing "Nor flying come to think of it."

"I see. Are the other heirs on their way?"

"Yes, they shouldn't be long." Hermione took a moment to admire McGonagall's office at the castle. Rows of books were lined up along the side walls, and Hermione thought it was for the look more than actually reading them as she highly doubted the professor had read all of them. Hermione had the impulsive urge to reach out and skim through the books, but held herself back. The wall behind McGonagall's desk was a shade of cream, a portrait of Nicholas Flamelhung on the wall, a beaming smile on his face. His frame was a dark brown that matched the bookcases, and Hermione could see decorative engravings along the edge of the frame. The rays of sunshine filtered in through the window to her right, the main stream of light hitting McGonagall's desk. Hermione wondered if it was designed this way, but gave up on the thought soon after, it wasn't of any real importance really. The desk was very plain , dark wood with one drawer, which Hermione couldn't help thinking it was a little unimaginative. The desk was bare, except from the black ink pot and quill in the centre of it.

Her shoes tapped loudly against the wooden floors as she anxiously awaited the other heirs.

McGonagall looked as if she were about to speak, when Neville came suavely out of the fireplace. It didn't look like Neville had any trouble with flooing, probably due to the fact that he has used it to travel for the majority of his life.

"Neville, how do you do that?" Hermione smiled

He looked bemused "Do what?"

"Never mind. Are the others far behind?" McGonagall cut in.

"Oh, yeah. Luna wanted to know what the castle's name meant… that's why we took so long"

Hermione nodded, "I asked last night. Interesting, isn't it?"

Neville nodded politely to Hermione, even though he didn't really have any interest in it.

"Flooing is so much better than portkey," Luna announced as she entered the room, "Professor McGonagall, nice to see you"

Minerva nodded "Likewise, Miss Lovegood."

"Professor, is this going to be your office now?" Hermione asked, glancing around again.

"No, I still have my office at Hogwarts. I will sleep in this castle however, as I am in control of everything happening here. I won't be teaching you for a while though"

Hermione nodded, her curiosity sated for the moment.

Draco then emerged, his stance like Neville's. He had no problem with the travel, or the exit. Hermione envied them.

"Ah, Malfoy. We have been waiting for you"

"Hope I didn't keep you too long" He replied, evidently not meaning it.

McGonagall took no notice of this, "Of course not. Now, shall I show you to your rooms?"

They nodded unanimously, Hermione and Draco shrinking their trunks to carry. They exchanged looks, surprised the other had the same idea, before following McGonagall. Neville and Luna quickly did the same, before jogging to catch up.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Outside the Heirs Common Room.**

_9 am._

The Heirs followed McGonagall up stairs, down corridors and through many rooms. Eventually, she stopped.

The old Professor turned to them, "Your common room is here. There are four rooms, I'm sure each of you can find out which of you belong to each room. Your lessons will start tomorrow at nine. Breakfast will be served by the three elves here at the castle-" At Hermione's irritated look, Minerva hastily added "- who are getting pay - at seven, you're welcome to go to breakfast whenever you are ready. There's a timetable for you all on the lockers in your rooms, and if you need anything, just ask me." The Heirs were silent, all thinking of how they wouldn't be able to find her office if they wanted. "I'll leave you here then. You can think of your password yourselves."

McGonagall gave them stern looks before leaving "No arguments, duels or hexing" the warning was directed at Hermione and Draco in particular. She then walked off, leaving the Heirs standing perplexed in the corridor. "Where is it?" Neville asked, looking at the bare wall.

Luna pointed down the hall "I think it's down there" The four walked silently, eventually reaching a large portrait.

In it, was Gilderoy Lockhart, immaculately styled hair, broad, lean build and ivory teeth that perfected his beaming smile. He was, in short, quite striking.

"Oh Merlin, no" Hermione gasped, her crush for the ex-professor long ago dissolved. Once she had heard of Harry and Ron's story, she was disgusted with the once Famous man. He had died last year, Harry and Ron hadn't been too upset, but Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly sad. The man had truly gone insane, and years after losing his memory, he killed himself. Accidentally, but he killed himself nonetheless. Apparently, Lockhart should never havebeen trusted with a lawn mower, even if he was a half-blood.

It was actually a very tragic death, and the school was slightly melancholy the day afterwards.

"Are you shocked little girl? Weak at the knee's in my presence? Don't worry, I have that effect on many" He flashed her a charming smile.

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco tilted his head in disbelief, "Why did the old coot pick _you_?" The other three Heirs gave him a sharp look at 'old coot' but didn't comment.

"Dumbledore? He said it was last minute, but I _know _it was just so it didn't look like he was begging"

"Right, whatever. Can we go in?"

"Well, what is your password? You still have to decide." He paused for a moment before whispering loudly "May I suggest 'Gilderoy is dashing'? Or ' I heart Lockhart'.?"

The four of the Heirs exchanged looks, neither of them very fond of the man. "So, what will we pick?" Neville asked

"We should pick something easy to remember.." Hermione trailed off

"But hard to guess" Draco finished, without really thinking. Hermione and Draco glared at each other, and Luna quickly intervened before an argument erupted.

"Well, how about, element?"

"Too easy" Neville replied quickly.

"We could use D--"

"_Please _tell me you weren't going to suggest Dumbledore"

Hermione looked fiercely at the blonde boy "So what if I was? I--"

"Too easy anyway." She rolled her eyes, but reluctantly agreed.

"We're never all going to decide on something" Neville said dismally.

"We will. What about.. Something we all like?"

"Lovegood, how much optimism have you got?" Draco asked, shaking his head.

"We should use optimism!" Neville exclaimed, then quickly recoiled as everyone looked at him.

"Hmm.. I don't see a problem. Luna?" Hermione added.

"It's great!" She beamed

Hermione looked at Draco, "Malfoy?"

He blinked, half surprised she was even considering his opinion. He honestly didn't care though, the mudblood could think what she wanted. "It's fine"

Neville turned to the portrait, "Optimism will be our password"

"Isn't that very cheesy? How about --" Gilderoy said making a face.

"Says the Big Cheese himself" Neville laughed

Hermione chuckled while Gilderoy looked at Neville as if Neville could bring him back to life. "I knew some people would recognise my status in Britain"

"What?"

"I'm the 'Big Cheese' still. It's very honest of you to say so, … what's your name?" Neville looked ready to answer before Gilderoy went on "Never mind. I need some beauty sleep. Your password is 'Optimism'"

The Heirs let out a sigh of impatience as the portrait swung open. "Finally" Neville muttered as he surveyed the 'common room'. The room seemed to be neutral, with no red, green, blue or yellow in sight. There was a fire at the heart of the room, the cinders blazing. The fireplace was a gleaming black, and looked to be marble. The carpet was a rich beige, Neville wanted to sink his feet into it - it looked so soft. In front of the fireplace was a two-seater couch, a coffee tinge to it. An identical couch sat alongside the other. Between the couches and fireplace there was a coffee table, nothing extraordinary about it. It was a dark brown that matched the single bookcase on the far wall.

The four Heirs went to sit down on the couches, Neville and Hermione jumping onto the first one. Luna didn't seem bothered by the fact she was sitting beside Draco, he had never called her names or mocked her before.

Which was ironic.

Luna had been taunted by everyone in her house, and some from other houses. Slytherin wasn't particularly nasty, but some people never left her alone. Draco, however, had never mocked, or even talked, to her once. Draco Malfoy who lived to taunt people different or 'below' him. And yet, he had left Luna alone. She never knew why, but admittedly had never given it much thought.

Neville stood from the couch, as the silence and close proximity to Hermione was making him uneasy. Four doors were situated either side of the fireplace,two on each side, and Neville made his way towards them. There was a badger, lion, eagle and serpent on each one respectively. Neville stepped closer to the, obviously, Gryffindor room. Examining it closer, he saw 'Godric Gryffindor' across the doorknob. Tentatively, he reached out and grabbed the handle. Immediately, 'Neville Longbottom' appeared across the top of the door, the letters glinting gold. He gasped as 'GryffindorHeir' appeared underneath. His mouthstill agape, he was in awe. He didn't know why really, but seeing his name on the door like that represented so much to him. It was a reality. This is what he was, what he was to become. People would look at him withrespect and admiration, rather than with pity and disappointment.

Luna was on his right, while Hermione and Draco were on the other side of the fireplace. He watched Luna touch her name before entering the room.

He slowly entered, and was taken aback by the amount of 'Gryffindor' in it. His bed was a mahogany king size -- which certainly was a change from his usual single bed. The duvet was an opulent red. His fingers skimmed over it, the duvet felt so soft and was thick between his fingers. The bedding was clearly made for winter.

There were two windows across from the bed, much like the ones from Hogwarts. There were lockers either side of his bed, red lamps resting on both. Neville pulled his trunk out of his pocket and put it on his bed.

"_Engorgio" _The trunk instantly returned to its normal size. Carefully, Neville unloaded his clothes from the trunk and placed them in his wardrobe, leaving a few books and other small belongings in the bottom of the trunk.

Neville smiled and, as a sudden impulse, he jumped onto the bed. Sinking into the covers, he couldn't help but smile and let out a content sigh. It was the most comfortable he'd felt in weeks.

He wasn't sure how he was going to take the lessons tomorrow, he would surely pale in comparison to the other heirs. His magic _had _improved since Dumbledore's Army, but he still wasn't as good as the others. Neville questioned himself, a lot. He hesitated before performing spells and he avoided conversation with new people, as he wasn't quite sure what to say. His fellow heirs though, he knew all of them. Hermione Granger was the first person who had befriended him in Hogwarts, she was the only person to sit with him on the train and the only person to help him find his frog. He had been slightly intimidated by her fierce knowledge at the time, but knew it was just her way. She was always nice to him, throughout his years at Hogwarts and never really said a bad word against him.

Which is why he has harboured a 'crush' for her ever since third year.

She had rejected him for the Yule Ball, apologising profusely and telling him she was going with someone else. He was crushed, but understood. The way she told him only made him like her more, rather than harbour some sort of resentment.

Luna Lovegood… Neville had talked to her quite a lot in fifth year, and he had seen a major change in her this year. Since her father died, actually. She had become less, well, 'loony'. She still had her blunt, yet kind, nature and she still tended to daydream a lot -- but Luna had changed. She no longer harped on about fantasy creatures and imaginary animals. It was as if her innocence had gone. After her Dad's death, he had seen her innocence ripped from her like a wrapping paper from a child's Christmas present. It was strange, she wasn't the same Luna. And yet… she was. She was still the same girl, with the same personality. Her childlike quality was gone though, her beliefs and optimism that often gave people hope in the darkest situations had dwindled. Neville felt somewhat melancholy at this. Luna was always such an optimistic person, full of vibrancy and affability, that he didn't want it to change. Neville was going to do what he could to make sure of it. Because he was _not _going to lose another friend.

He wasn't really sure what reaction he should have had to Ron's death, but it did hit him hard. He remembered crying, and Ginny comforting him. Come to think of it, Ginny had comforted him when his Grandmother had died _and _when Ron died. Even though Ron was her brother, she had to calm him and ease his crying. It should have been the other way around. Ginny was a very dear friend to Neville, and he would risk his life for her in a heartbeat.

His thoughts drifted back to the Heirs, inevitably coming to Draco Malfoy. Draco had taunted Neville all his life, and now he was supposed to befriend him?

He wasn't particularly fond of the idea, but he would try. If it would help him avenge his grandmothers, Sirius, Harry's parents, Hermione mother, Luna's father and even Malfoy's mother's death… then he would do it. Somewhere deep in his mind, he acknowledged that Malfoy would need a friend during their stay here.

Even if Malfoy nor Neville were ready to admit that.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Hermione shifted as she sat on the bed. Her room was the same as the others, she checked. Except, hers was blue. Hermione was a little glad for this, she was sick of the colour red. Hermione glanced quickly around the room, it was definitely empty. No sign of anyone here.

Pulling out her wand, she muttered a quick 'Silencio' before locking the door.

Hermione then cupped her hand over her mouth, sobs racking her small frame as the tears ran down her face. Stumbling towards her bed, she fell into it, burying her head in the pillow as the tears kept falling. Hermione wouldn't let herself cry in front of her friends, it would only worry them. She couldn't do that. She would get past this, she would overcome her mother's death and defeat Voldemort. But that was the future.

So right now, Hermione let her eyes water so long that her head hurt. As long as no one saw.

After all, Hermione Granger could only cry in the confines of her room.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Dear Mum,_

_I still don't know what to make of all this. Everything is moving so quickly, I feel as if I'm watching from the outside. We're trying to get along, but the friction and tension between us is palpable. I don't harbour resentment towards any of the heirs, so I can't really do anything. If I could resolve everything between the Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw heir I would. Maybe if I just shouted at them all. If I could just convey the frustration I'm feeling over their petty prejudices. We are all against the one man , or monster, not each other. Draco needs to realise muggle-borns deservemagic just as much as others, Hermione needs to forgive and Neville… he needs to forget. He needs to forget his fears of failure or embarrassment and believe in himself. I believe in him, why can't he? I don't know what's going to happen in the future , but I know we'll do it. I have a renewed optimism running through my veins, and it's giving me more belief than ever._

_If we can band together, Voldemort doesn't stand a chance._

_I'm not afraid of death. I know that we'll meet there, I can scarcely remember how you looked anymore-- and that scares me more. I don't want to forget you. Please, help me remember._

_I want to live, but if I die in the war, I have the comfort that I did everything I could and I will be reunited with you. I pray the day we are reunited is years from now, but if it's not, I'll be okay._

_Gilderoy Lockhart is the portrait at the entrance to our common room. He is quite funny, isn't he? He cheered my mood up considerably and I'm glad it's him._

_Well, I will talk to you tomorrow Mum. Training day._

_Wish me luck,_

_Love, _

_Luna x_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Okay, I know it's kind of morbid right now -- but they can't suddenly be fine now they're at the castle. You wouldn't recover quickly from your mother/fathers/ friends death quickly, I'm just trying to be realistic. Don't shoot me!lol  
**__**I WILL brighten up the fic, I promise. I just need to get through the hardship first.**_

_**Oh, and this is a missing paragraph from Hermione's paragraph. It was originally in it, but I took it out as I thought it was better without it.  
**_'She hadn't cried since that day with Harry and Ginny, but even then, no one had seen. Ginny had ran out before Hermione started, and Harry had broken down himself -- fleeing as he cried. He had obviously not wanted anyone to see him cry.' _**It explains a tad bit more. **_

**_OH! And as for 'Miss Chang' knowing Scottish Gaelic.. I took her from the movie, rather than the book. Shame on me, I know. But in the movie, she's scottish.. and her parents or something were chinese. Anyway, do forgive that little mistake please ;)_**

_**I have a new fic '**_**Blaise Zabini Must Die' **_**so if you're interested in that movie , you should read it. It's not taking away time from this, as I have it finished. I waited until I finished it to start publishing it. I wont be updating it all at once though.  
**__**Well, thanks for the attention ;)  
**__**Sorry for the long wait btw,  
**__**XCailinNollaigx  
**__**AKA,**_

_**xCNx**_

_**P.S. I have the next chapter done, its just with my Beta. Next Chapter lightens things up slightly: **Hermione thinks of her Mother and her out-of-control emotions, she and Luna talk and the four heirs have a messy breakfast. _


	17. Chapter 15: If You Obey all the Rules

**The Founders Heirs**

**Chapter Fifteen: If you Obey all the Rules, you Miss all the Fun**

**Thanks 2 my wonderful Beta's silverbirch and LordDarQuing!!**

**R&R!**

* * *

_**Hi y'all! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Okay, that was a lie. ;)The next few chapters won't have too much in it, its mainly about the relationships growing and character development (I'm not jumping into Dramione). So, sit back and enjoy.  
Oh, and the title of this chapter is a quote from Katharine Hepburn. I don't really think I could have used the title of the song below, otherwise I think some of you would question the content of the chapter when you saw your email ;)**_

**_Thanks to -- _**XblackXroseXpiano93, Samara Longbottom, skopde, Morgan WhiteFang, XlinzX, DragonQuillZ, Lightest'Ink, Sirius Leigh, yellow 14, B00kw0rm92, notwolf **_and _**CSIvHP11! **_A big decrease in reviews, but hey, I'm not complaining.! I still get plenty, so it doesn't really matter. :)_**

**_OH! And I know I said I would personally thank the alerters and ppl who fav it, but there's actually too many. (For alerts). So, thank you to the alerters and favouriters!! You aren't gone unappreciated!!!xx_**

_**Love and hugs,  
xCailinNollaigx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *

_We're not so different you and me,  
'Cause we both share our share of obscenities,  
And everybody's got some freaky tendencies,  
Hidden or admitted, 'cause we all got needs, _

"_Phonography"- Britney Spears_

**November 6th**

_7 am._

Hermione sat in the common room, waiting for one of the heirs to emerge. She wasn't sure of how to get to breakfast, and decided to wait until someone else came out. Hopefully, it wouldn't be Malfoy. She was holding out for Neville, but Luna would do for company too. Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her robes as she waited.

Hermione was honestly very excited about the lessons, she couldn't wait to explore her powers. It would take her mind off of her Mum, Ron and other pressing, yet sorrowful, subjects. Last night, she had let out all of her pent up emotions. All the mixed feelings she had been feeling had all come out.

Hermione missed Harry already, which wasn't a good sign. She had only be away a day. He had always been there, and even during the summer she had seen him. Hermione decided she would write a letter to Harry after all of her training, just to talk to him. Their goodbye had been brief, a hug and one word. That one word though, brought much sadness. 'Goodbye' was such a hard word to say, no matter how concise. It was the reality of 'What if this really is goodbye?'. Hermione couldn't help but think of the possible scenarios. For example, 'What if Voldemort murders Harry before I see him again?' or 'What if he kills Harry, and everyone else I left at Hogwarts?' these were the thoughts milling around in a sixteen years-old mind. Much too advanced for her age, a sixteen year old shouldn't have to think about things like that. It was no wonder that Hermione was so overwhelmed with emotions.

Hermione and Elizabeth Granger were very close, especially when Hermione was a child. As a little girl, Hermione hadn't had many friends. At all.

She had one muggle best friend, and that was it. So her mother had taken the place of a best friend. Hermione had told her mother _everything. _There were no secrets, and they never fought. Her father used to say they were 'two peas in a pod'.

Though as Hermione became more immersed in the magical world, her friendship with her mother, regrettably, dwindled. Hermione was now determined to keep her relationship with her father and sister, but it was easier said than done. Unfortunately, Hermione couldn't leave the castle, and had to maintain this relationship through letters. But the letters were so.. _impersonal. _Emilia had sent her a letter two days after Hermione arrived at Hogwarts, and it was as if they were strangers. It was full of false pretences and lies. Hermione didn't know why Emilia was lying; after all, they were in this together.

Weren't they?

But Hermione wasn't there. She couldn't see her Dad grieving, or hear her sister's inconsolable sobs. She wasn't even _there._

Emilia only wanted to comfort Hermione, perhaps give Hermione piece of mind. She only wanted Hermione to be strong, because she knew that without Hermione, there would be no one to defeat of the man who killed their mother.

The Gryffindor only wanted her sister to let her in though, to let her be there for them - even if it was through letters. Hermione was now determined to tell her sister in the letter, to be up front about it, to tell her that she was here to listen and would help them whatever way she could.

Hermione's thoughts halted as a door creaked and someone stepped into the heat of the common room.

"Luna?"

"Oh, hi Hermione. How're you?"

Nodding; "I've been better.. But I've also been worse. What about you?"

Luna sat down on the couch next to her, "I don't know. I feel lost. I'm just following orders; I'm not acting of my own accord. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be doing or learning."

"That's all we should be doing I guess, following orders."

"Have you been to breakfast?" Luna asked politely, trying her best to create some sort of friendship with Hermione. She, Hermione and Ginny had spent time together plenty of times, but Ginny was the cause. If it weren't for Ginny, Hermione and Luna probably wouldn't have talked at all this year. Now that Ginny was gone though, they had to create their own conversations.

"No, I was waiting for someone to get up," Hermione said "I haven't a clue of how to get down there"

"Oh"

"If only there was a Marauders Map for this castle" she muttered idly.

"A what? Weren't James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew the Marauders?"

"Yes.. How do you know that?"

Luna smiled "I just know these things" Hermione quirked an eyebrow, "Okay, I read it… and Harry told me"

To say Hermione was surprised was an understatement; she was astonished, shocked and astounded beyond belief. "He-He told _you_?" Hermione asked, not rudely, but more in amazement.

"Yes" She shrugged "He said you and Ron knew, and he was going to tell me now. He told me Remus was a nice guy, and the only surviving 'proper' Marauder. Peter apparently didn't count to him, but I think he does. Peter once meant something to the other Marauders. He was once a good person, but had been allured by the Dark Arts. He was in Gryffindor for heavens sake; he had been a good person some time ago."

"You're not trying to justify what he did, are you?"

"No, of course not. I would never suggest such a thing, what he did was unforgivable. But you have to realise that even Voldemort was innocent once upon a time"

Hermione stood, "Let's go search for the kitchens" She was not going to get into an argument with Luna now, especially since she needed a girl friend.

"We could ask Gilderoy if he has any idea. He is quite funny, isn't he?" Luna commented as the two stepped out of the portrait.

"Why would he know? And er, yes.. Very funny.."

"Portraits have all kinds of ways of knowing things. How does the Fat Lady know so much?"

"She gossips with the other paintings" Hermione replied dryly.

"I don't know, but maybe Gildero--"

"Ah, Miss Lovegood, Miss Granger. Good to see you're up already. I see that the same cannot be said for the boys." McGonagall said sternly as she approached the girls.

"No, professor. I think they were rather upset last night. They didn't look too good"

Hermione shook her head, "Luna, I would keep that to myself if I were you"

"Well then, I'll have to send Remus to wake them if they are not up within the hour. Come now, I'll show the way"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Luna and Hermione chatted nonchalantly through breakfast, nothing of huge substantial or importance, but they talked nonetheless. They had miraculously been able to stay off any subjects that warranted bad effects. They had talked about the subjects they liked and disliked, their opinions on Divination and professors. The two had also discussed the training here, and judging from their timetables, it was going to be hard. Hermione was slightly surprised by the intelligence Luna had, and that she could carry a conversation without mention of fantasy beings. But then again, Luna _was_ a Ravenclaw, and she wouldn't be in there if she wasn't clever or intelligent.

"I don't mind Professor Snape, he hasn't degraded me in front of class though… Nor has he been particularly vile to Ravenclaws." Luna told Hermione as they talked about the upcoming first lesson with Snape.

"You noticed how prejudiced he is towards Gryffindors?"

"Oh, yes. He isn't very subtle about it, is he?"

"I suppose not.." She trailed off as she spotted Remus, Neville and Draco approaching them. Remus had a smile on his face, Neville looked very sleepy and Draco had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Morning boys" Luna called cheerfully, while Hermione simply nodded.

"Morning" Neville yawned softly as he sat next to Hermione.

Draco took the vacant seat opposite to Hermione, taking in his surroundings. It was nothing like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, in fact, it was a lot like his dining room at the Manor. There was a simple cherry wood table in the centre of the room, cutlery laid out already, eight matching chairs and a red carpet. A simple picture of a sun rise was sitting on the wall behind Hermione, and that was it.

The room was oh so very simple, but Draco found he oddly liked it. He didn't _hate _the colour red; he just wasn't very fond of the house it represented.

Remus sat at the head of the table, a smile still gracing his worn features. "How are you all?"

"Fine" Hermione replied, not elaborating further.

"I don't really know.." Neville said, sounding quite lost now that he had woken up a bit more.

"I feel great this morning. The bed in my room is very comfortable, much better than the lumpy mattresses at Hogwarts"

"Ah, Luna, we only have four children to accommodate. Not hundreds, so we can afford a bit more" Remus chuckled, "Now, we have three elves who will help you, if you are lost or needing food or anything" Three elves obediently scuttled out, and Hermione was pleased to note that Dobby was there. "Dobby, Winky and Jelly are the elves at this castle. They volunteered to work here when the Headmaster asked."

Draco looked at Dobby with curiosity, "Weren't you one of the elves in the Manor?"

Dobby recoiled a little "Yes, I was. Dobby was bad elf though, he betrayed Master Malfoy for Harry Potter. Harry Potter is very nice to Dobby though."

"I would imagine.." Draco muttered, thinking of all the callous things his father did to the house elves. Remus left the room then, murmuring something about 'Dora'.

Hermione gave Draco an odd look, "What was that?"

He gave her a scathing look in return, "Nothing of your concern, Granger" If Draco was honest, he would admit that he was still touchy over Granger witnessing his break-down. No one was supposed to see that, especially someone like her. Furthermore, he had admitted things that were locked away in his thoughts to her, and felt slightly vulnerable over that. If they ever got into a very bad argument, she could tell everyone. Not a very comforting thought. Usually, he would grab any opportunity to mock Granger, but now he would have to be more careful- she had the upper hand.

Also, and Draco would _never __**ever **_admit it, he felt a tinge, or more, of remorse for taunting her after her parents had died. She didn't do that to him, and he was particularly nasty that day. So his guilt was also holding him back from ridiculing her.

"Professor Snape first class" Luna announced loudly, hoping to get some conversation from the other heirs.

"I hate professor Snape" Neville whinged as he poked at his sausages.

"I think Snape's great" Draco countered as he propped his elbow up on the back of Luna's chair. "He doesn't do favouritism."

Hermione snorted so hard that the orange juice she had been drinking came whizzing out of her mouth to hit Draco in the face. "Oh! I didn't mean to.." She grabbed napkins from the middle of the table and began throwing them towards Draco, hoping to sedate his inevitable anger.

He had a disgusted look on his face. Draco could not remember anything more vile happening to him in his life. It was appalling. Remembering that he didn't have his wand, he inhaled and exhaled slowly, trying his best to control his anger. "Thanks, Granger"

Luna could clearly see the twitch in Draco's left eye, his fists clenching and unclenching and how white his lips were becoming- they were pursed so tightly. She was waiting for the blow, the eruption of fury. So when he said 'Thanks, Granger' , she almost fell out of her seat.

It wasn't much that had hit his face, but it was enough. It had been in the mudblood's mouth, and now it was on his face. Draco stood slowly, hell bent on getting revenge. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes as she shook her head frantically. "Come on, Malfoy, you don't want to do that.." Without further warning, Draco's orange juice was dumped on Hermione. Not just a mouthful, but the whole glass. Not just on her face, but in her hair and all over her clothes.

Swallowing thickly, "We're even."

Draco sat back down, wiping his face gruffly with the napkins. He didn't know why he was still sitting here, but it was probably due to the fact that he didn't know how to get back to his room.

Hermione suddenly had a renewed anger. She had not _nearly _spat that much drink at Draco, and he dumps a whole glass on her? It was highly unjustified.  
_Okay, so it wasn't highly unjustified._ Hermione thought with reluctance. But she was still angry, where did he get off doing that? It was an accident.

Her anger was rising, and Hermione suddenly picked up her sausage and flung it at Malfoy. Despite being awful at sports, and having terrible aim, it him right on the nose.

He looked at her in astonishment, wondering what the hell she was doing. He then smirked, "You want to play that game, Granger? Fine" Quite rapidly, Draco picked up the bowl of beans and heaved the bowl up in the air, causing the contents to fall all over Hermione.

Neville and Luna exchanged looks, Hermione was losing. But they were not going to be part of it.

Unfortunately, Hermione's lucky aim ended there, and her fried egg landed on Luna's head. Instead of being angry though, Luna laughed. Neville almost did a double take when he heard it, as he hadn't realised how long it had been since he heard her _genuinely _laugh.

Luna spied Neville looking, and smiling, she lobbed her toast towards him.

This was how the breakfast was spent, and when the elves came in, they almost died of a heart-attack. To say McGonagall was angry was the understatement of the year, she had been furious. Giving them all endless essays that none wanted to do, even Hermione. Displeased, the heirs trudged back to their rooms to take a shower.

Their morning lessons, all cancelled.

Neville thought Christmas had come early.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N:: Well, review and I hope you liked. The fic was in need of a bit of a lightening up, so I took the opportunity. Actually, I've been looking forward to this chapter for weeks!lol Sorry, I keep halving the chapters. The lessons were supposed to be in this one, but I decided against it. It would be MUCH too long. Anyway, hope you liked it.**_

**_Oh! And Fanfiction is causing problems for me. Words keep sticking together when I release a chapter, but it doesnt show in the Document. So if there are any here, I apologise. I have just double-checked though, and there were none. I really apologise if there are words stuck together though!!_**

_**NEXT TIME-- **_Lesson with Remus and then respective teachers solo. Luna and Hermione have a heart-to-heart and Draco thinks about his position and what his options are.

_**Love and hugs,  
xCailinNollaigx**_

**_Nearly forgot- Special thanks to the community "Draco and Hermione: Carved in time.. forever" For being the first community to add any of my fics to any community!!! First EVER!! So thannks SO much, xxxx_**


	18. Chapter 16: Circus

**The Founder's Heirs  
****Chapter Sixteen: Circus  
****Thanks to my awesome beta silverbirch!  
****R&R!!**

* * *

_**Well hey there! Long time no see ;) I hope everyone is liking the story and doing well!**_

**_Thanks a bunch toooo---_**skopde, CSIvHP11, XlinzX, B00kw0rm92, Sirius Leigh, notwolf **_(Sorry, I will get around to your fic. I've just been super busy),_** Lightest'Ink, LordDarQuing **_(You fabulous person!),_** blackXroseXpiano93, SUZITROUBLE, Samara Longbottom, Rebecca, yellow 14, sesskagluver09, DragonQuillZ, zcubed, BlueEyedDragonChild, **_and _**Morgan Whitefang.

_**And to everyone who alerted and favourited thank you so much too!  
Now without futher ado.. on with the story!**_

**_Obama is awesome by the way. If you want more of my opinion on the matter.. (and more than Just America's goverment..lol) take a glance at my page ;)_**

_**Love and hugs,**_

_**xCNx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**__XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I don't wanna dream about  
All the things that never were  
Maybe I can live without  
When I'm out from under  
I don't wanna feel the pain  
What good would it do me now  
I'll get it all figured out  
When I'm out from under _

_-"Out from Under" by Britney Spears_

**November 30th. Defence Against Dark Arts classroom.**

Draco stood still, waiting patiently for Lupin. Which was a slight change, because he was never patient. But he wanted to stretch the time period as long as he could, he didn't really want to start Defence Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't that he wasn't capable, because he very much was, but that he didn't want people to know that he already _knew_ how to perform curses such as _crucio _and _Avada Kedavra._

He was only eleven when the rabbit was presented to him. His mother was strongly against the teaching, and he heard her saying it to his father before hand, but Lucius went ahead anyway.

It was the worst few hours in his short life.

He didn't understand _why _he was to hurt this animal, it had done nothing wrong. Why would he hurt something that would never intentionally hurt him? He asked his father as much.

Lucius was very brisk with his answers, never saying too much. He told Draco to think of something that greatly annoyed him. Something that could infuriate Draco, and then to release that anger in the spell. The eleven year old had never really had anything that bad happen to him though, so all efforts were futile. However, once Lucius made up something, he was able. 'Imagine someone has just killed your mother… how angry would you feel? What would you do to them? Have them suffer the same fate?' The thought of someone killing his mother did it for Draco. He shouted 'Crucio' without even thinking. When he saw the rabbit writhe in pain however, he regretted saying the awful word. He was only eleven after all, and to see the rabbit convulse scarred him for life.

He couldn't perform the killing spell though, and his father was disappointed. He told him as much.  
Lucius finished the rabbit off, and left the room.

Draco stared at the rabbit with horrified eyes for two hours before his mother came to get him.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Luna sat patiently in the old classroom with the other three, wishing for someone to break the silence. But, contrary to the usual, it wasn't an awkward silence. She could see that the others weren't even here, figuratively, of course. Draco was gazing out the window with a look in his eye that she couldn't distinguish. Hermione was tapping her foot rhythmically against the tiles, she didn't seem to be aware that she was doing it though. Her face was glazed over, her eyes staring blankly at the floor. Neville was sitting in a chair, his eyes roaming around the room, but not really taking anything in. She could tell his mind was occupied.

Luna was the only one that didn't want to think. She didn't want to ponder the future, or what would happen to her friends. She didn't want to dwell on the death of her father.

She had come to the conclusion, after seven weeks of mourning, that her father was in a better place now. She would be reunited with him one day, and she would enjoy her life until then. Don't misunderstand her though, she missed her father very much. She still felt the need to cry for him sometimes, but those times were few and far between now. Her mother and father are together now, and that thought brightens her spirits considerably. Xeno had missed his wife, Dawn, very much when she died. He told Luna she was in a better place, and that they would be together someday. But Luna could still hear him crying during the night. This didn't bother her though, for she knew her father just needed to mourn a little. He kept a brave and happy face around her though, and Luna went on with life with the comfort that her mother was happy and safe.

She was relying on that comfort again now, only six years later. It was a bit surreal to her, she was an orphan. That wasn't something she'd imagined happening in her teens.

Also, she had her faith in people and that she and the heirs would come through. Luna did hope Harry was okay though, he had only just lost Ronald, and now Hermione had left.

He at least had Ginny, but that wasn't a very comforting thought. They fought a lot lately, for petty reasons too. Luna reckoned they should just put their differences aside and help each other through their hurt.

Harry had sent her a letter, detailing everything going on at Hogwarts. Apparently, students were becoming more hostile. The gap between the light and dark was growing, even arguments between Slytherins on the matter. The majority of Slytherin wanted nothing to do with it, to stick to the 'every man for himself' motto, but some chose a side. Most sided with Voldemort, but there were some who chose the light. These students were welcomed by the other houses.

But, Harry had also informed her that Ravenclaw had split too. It was the same issue as the Slytherin house, however more took the light side. Luna was not disturbed by this, as she knew they were just trying to stay out of the fire line. Ravenclaw's were famously intelligent, and they were just trying to pick the winning side. She strongly felt that a few were picking the wrong side. Harry told her that only ten Ravenclaw's sided with Voldemort though. But the tension was palpable, and he was just waiting for the explosion. All Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors were for the light side, Luna could hardly say she was surprised.

Her attention was directed to Hermione as she heard the girl tap the floor more vigorously. In fact, it looked like she was trying to make a whole in the floor. Luna remained silent though, Hermione had her own way of sorting out things. Luna was going to make it known to Hermione that if she needed anyone to talk to, she was here. They had never been close, they were polar opposites, but she still cared for the girl. Hermione needed to speak to someone, and Harry wasn't available, so Luna would volunteer.

Luna also wanted to talk to someone, to let all of her feelings and thoughts out. Despite what people thought, she was greatly troubled by the news of Ronald's death. He only died a fortnight after her father, and it rocked her foundations. Luna had always had faith in the 'greater good', but after Ron's death, she began to question it.

Luna also thought about Dumbledore, and was particularly angry towards him for a few days after Ron's death. Dumbledore knew someone else was going to die, so why didn't he try and stop it? Why did he do nothing at all? It was something that had plagued her mind after Ron's death, but she soon returned to a better state of mind, and realised she was being silly.

Of course Dumbledore would never let Ronald die if he knew. Would he?...

Luna held Dumbledore in the highest respect, she admired the man and wished she had lessons with him rather than Professor Trelawney and Madam Pomfrey.

"Granger, what _are_ you doing? Just.." Draco sighed "Just shut up"

Hermione shot him a dirty look, but ceased tapping with her foot. "I needed to distract myself"

"So practice a spell or something, read a book or something else you do. No need to drive us to insanity" He replied candidly.

She huffed and folded her arms, "Where is he?"

"He'll be here soon." Luna answered, not elaborating.

"Has anyone sent any letters to anyone at Hogwarts??" Neville asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Two" all three replied in unison.

Hermione gave Draco a surprised look, to which he ignored.

The two bickered. A lot.

Luna thought it was ridiculous. They bickered at breakfast, lunch and dinner; though there were the odd times over the last week that she had seen them work together. They made a great team, when they wanted to, but the two were at odds most of the time. Only two hexes had been fired between them though, and that was during Moody's lesson when they were training physically. It was nothing much, Hermione drenched Draco and he enlarged her teeth again.

Hermione told Neville she regretted not turning him into a ferret afterwards.

Luna hadn't talked to Draco much since they arrived at the castle, two or three small conversations summed it up. Neville was almost afraid to talk to Draco, still intimidated by him.

Draco didn't seem to mind though and mainly kept to himself.

He often mocked or jested Hermione, more so than Neville and herself as he got a reaction from Hermione. It wasn't _cruel _jesting all of the time though, sometimes even Luna laughed along.

Granted, sometimes when he was in a bad mood, or feeling exceptionally nasty, he called her a 'mudblood' or insulted her in a malicious manner. Hermione often ignored him or replied with something equally malicious at those times.

Over the course of just a few weeks, things had changed ever so slightly. Conversations lasted that little bit longer, they stopped feeling so home-sick, and a small friendship blossomed between them. Neville and Hermione were the closest of the four though. Luna didn't want to intrude on that, but also wanted a close-knit friendship.

"Who would you send letters to?" Hermione asked bluntly, and judging by the look on her face afterwards, Luna thought that Hermione didn't think before she said it.

He raised an eyebrow, "Friends, Granger. Merlin, don't look so surprised"

"I'm just surprised you even have friends… oh, it's Crabbe and Goyle, isn't it?" she asked, a mock sympathetic tone to her voice.

Rolling his eyes; "No. It's honestly _none _of your business, Granger. And though you have some odd need to stick your nose in everything, I suggest you stop asking questions"

"Touchy" She muttered.

"Where is Lupin?.. He said we would finally get to learn the unforgivables." Neville whined.

Draco, once again, rolled his eyes. "Stop whining, Longbottom. You're giving me a headache." The blonde said scathingly.

Remus Lupin had been teaching them Defence Against the Dark Arts, but a more advanced DADA. They learnt spells that other sixth and seventh years wouldn't, but they hadn't put those spells into practice. Professor Lupin hadn't allowed them to duel yet, and two of the heirs were thrilled at the prospect of duelling soon. Neville wasn't too excited about duelling, adamant in the belief he would lose. He did however, want to learn the unforgivables. Not because he wanted to use them, but because he wanted to know what exactly happened to his parents. Lupin had told them they would learn more about the curse today, as Neville, Hermione and Draco only touched on the subject in fourth year. Luna didn't get to learn about them, as it wasn't even on the fourth year curriculum.

Lessons with Snape were her favourite.

Fear not, as it wasn't because he was her favourite teacher, but because of what they were learning. Learning to control her elemental power of water was exhilarating and Luna loved it. It was a release of emotions, freedom and cleansing. She was ahead of the other heirs in this area, but lagging in physical training.

Snape taught them the basics of Occulemency as well, but left it to them to learn how to do it. Neville tried to penetrate Luna's walls three days ago, but failed miserably. He somehow ended up sprouting antlers.

Neville instantly stopped whining at Draco's command, and Luna couldn't help but shake her head. How were Draco and Neville supposed to be friends if Neville was afraid of Draco?

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, tilting her head towards Luna.

"Nothing really, just thinking"

"About how we're all going to become friends?"

"How did you know?" Luna asked Hermione, slightly surprised.

The brunette blushed a little, "You were thinking very loudly" In reply to the stares, she added, "Literally. If someone is thinking a lot, very hard, I can hear it. I mean, I can read your thoughts without even trying. It's very rare I get it though."

"Who else's did you hear?" Neville questioned, looking quite nervous.

She chuckled, "Not you, don't worry. I don't think it would be fair to say. But it was a teacher. None of us. Actually, most of the time you are all immune to my powers"

Draco shrugged, "Maybe that comes with the package"

"You think that the heirs are immune to the fellow heir's powers?" Neville asked.

"It's a possibility" Hermione replied, as Malfoy looked to be ignoring Neville.

Luna touched the badger necklace hanging around her neck, "We still haven't been told what these necklaces do"

"No, but we'll probably figure it out ourselves soon enough" Hermione answered again.

"The fantastic four, sorry I'm late!" Remus greeted as he entered the room.

Luna smiled, Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione laughed and Neville looked confused.

"Sir, why do you keep calling us fantastic four? And what does Hermione find so funny about it?"

"It's a muggle programme" She told him.

He nodded, but didn't ask her to expand on the answer.

"Are we ready to learn the unforgivables?" Remus asked.

"We're not performing them .. Are we?"

"'Fraid so, Neville." He looked apologetic as he spoke. "Not yet but--"

"Isn't that hypocrisy though?" Hermione asked as she ran her finger along her wand, "We say the Death Eaters are vile and cruel because they use unforgivables, torture and so on," Hermione looked to Remus to see if he was following, he nodded and she went on, "But then we turn around and use it as well? That is major hypocrisy"

"I see your point. But, if we don't learn it… we haven't got much of a chance. You four have been gifted with magnificent powers, but the likes of me have not. What do we rely on?"

"Fair point, but could we not find a spell that banished the evil soul from a man? Something that makes their soul pure…"

"We could, if we had such a spell. I shall be waiting for the day you invent it, Hermione" He smiled.

Draco interjected; "So we're going to performing the unforgivables?"

"Well, yes. I'm hoping to get to it today. But first, we must learn the consequences of such spells and _why _we _only -_ and I stress only - use them in dire situations. Everyone ready?"

The four nodded, some more encouragingly than others.

"Good, now let's begin."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(2 hours later.)_

Neville had mixed emotions.

He was relieved that he had finally learnt what had happened to his parents- despite how gruesome and horrifying-- but was also melancholy because it happened to his parents, and he would never _really _know his parents.

Sure, they were there physically, but not mentally. He had never really known his parents, and it was such a pity; he would do anything to find a cure. Wishing would not solve anything though.

That was one of the main reasons he wanted to be a Healer after the war. On the other hand, perhaps an Auror like his parents. Then again, his passion was Herbology...

There would be time to think about that later though- if he survived.

Neville focused his attentions back on the subject at hand, duelling. Lupin was currently demonstrating the positions with Malfoy, and Neville was thankful for that. He had duelled Harry and a few others in the DA, but no one else. He certainly had never duelled Hermione, Luna or Malfoy before.

His powers still weren't as strong as the others yet, but that wasn't because his powers were weak, it was because _he _was weak. Snape had taken joy in telling Neville that…well, as much joy as Snape can express.

Hermione was brilliant with her powers that they practiced alone -- her empathy and telepathy were going great. She often told Professors they were thinking very loud-- and they had always understood what she meant. Neville had always been confused, until she said what it meant a minute ago.

His lessons with Professor Largical were going very well although, he hadn't really predicted anything, or foreseen anything. She had told him that he could not really be trained in it though, as it comes when you feel it.

Laney Largical was more of a friend than professor now, she had even asked him to call her 'Laney'. She was twenty years old and from Scotland, and she had a hint of a Scottish brogue in her accent. However, she'd lived in England since she was eleven, and pretty much had an English accent. She has agreed to help him with Occulemency, and he had been getting on well since the 'antler incident'.

He and Hermione practiced a lot together; elemental powers, wandless magic, new spells, defence and physical training. But mostly they practiced their wandless magic. Hermione was brilliant at it, no struggle or effort to perform the spell without oral or use of a wand. He on the other hand, was not getting on so well. In fact, he was doing badly. He couldn't do anything without a wand; he couldn't do anything without speaking either.

Neville was best at elemental class with Luna. The two were ahead of both Draco and Hermione.

"Malfoys don't show emotion" Was Draco's smart reply when Snape told him to focus his emotions into the power.

Hermione simply couldn't get the hang of it, she was lagging in the class, and she hated it. Snape also loved to point out her failure in that particular area. She couldn't chanel her emotions into the spell, and very rarely was able to do so, as she had never needed to practice spells with emotion. Spells were usually just on command, feelings and emotions never came into the equation. It was a change for Hermione, one she was very slowly adapting to. Also, she had been masking her emotions so much in the past weeks, that she had found it hard to focus them all into the power - without breaking down in tears.

Malfoy seemed miffed that Neville was beating him, but hadn't said anything. In fact, he and Neville didn't talk at all.

The last time Neville talked to Malfoy alone was breakfast yesterday. Neville had said 'Pass the butter, please' and the butter carton was chucked towards him from the end of the table. It landed on his head and he, consequently, fell off of his chair.

Not one of his best moments.

Malfoy did laugh though, and it seemed to be a genuine laugh -- before it was disguised as a snicker.

Neville couldn't understand Malfoy's need to distance himself, why couldn't he just be nice and make friends with them? Why was he so cold towards them? He didn't understand the young Malfoy at all.

"Now that we know the positions for duelling, are we ready?" The four nodded, "Excellent. Luna and Hermione, step up. Neville and Draco, you boys are next"

Remus moved back to lean against the wall, watching Luna and Hermione stand either ends of the long table. Draco was leaning against the other wall, his gaze looking upon the girls with curiosity.

"Luna, just for future, I'm sorry if I hurt you"

"You won't" Luna simply replied as the two bowed in the middle.

"_Locomotor Mortis_!" Luna shouted as she pointed her wand towards Hermione.

"_Protego_!" The leg-locker jinx immediately bounced off of the shield she had created and hit the wall, nothing coming of it.

"_Rictusempra" _The purple light shot towards Hermione quickly, hitting her and dissolving her into a fit of laughter. Luna tried not to laugh as well, but the want was written clearly on her face. Suddenly, Luna closed her eyes and fire rose from the ground around her. She nodded and the fire lit up around the table, it formed into a ball and headed towards Hermione. Hermione managed to mutter a counter-curse to the laughter jinx, but the fire was unexpected. She quickly dropped to the ground before the fire could hit her.

"Brilliant use of your powers Luna!" Lupin praised from the sidelines.

Hermione growled as she stood, "No more time for nice"

"_Flippendo_" Luna fell flat on her back. "_Fumificus_" An unexpected (to Luna) smoke appeared around Luna and Hermione, growing so thick that Luna could no longer see Hermione.

Luna heard nothing, but her wand was rapidly thrown out of her hand, and into an approaching Hermione's.

The brunette raised her head, and water came whooshing down on Luna's.

"Okay then, Hermione wins that one.." Remus said tautly as he looked between the two girls.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco had a determined look in his face as he stood few feet from Neville. He was _not _going to lose. He was better than Longbottom, and this would be a testimony to that statement. Draco was already formulating a plan as he raised his wand, "_Confundus! Everte Statum, Expelliarmus_!" Taking a deep breath, he finally muttered "_Stupefy_!" He threw Neville's wand on the ground. His expression was smug as he stepped down from the platform, twirling his wand between his fingers.

Remus flicked his wand towards Neville, "_Ennervate_." He said, "I think Draco might have won that one… fair and square too" He looked quite surprised at this fact.

"Practice your spells please, some people need more practice than others. Luna and Neville will be duelling tomorrow, as will Hermione and Draco. Have a nice day" He smiled as he left the room, the Heirs following soon after.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Draco stretched as he waited for Moody to arrive. Physical training was one of his favourite classes, as he was the best. He was already quite fit from Quidditch, so this wasn't very hard for him. Also, when they were doing laps around the pitch, Moody often made them run together. So by the end of it, Draco didn't even sweat. Granger was awful at the running, simply awful.

He wasn't sure what to make of the other heirs; they still irritated him. Lovegood, not so much. She was a very blunt and honest person, which wasn't something he was familiar with. Slytherins could be blunt, but not honest. She also didn't say stupid or antagonising things to him. He could talk to her, if he wanted to.

But he didn't want to.

Did he?

NO. He did _not _want to talk to Loony Lovegood. They're too different, and if he talked to her, they would all think they are friends. Which they wouldn't be.

Draco wasn't too sure of what his position was in the group. When they got mission courses last week, (in physical training) he had been the leader. He had told them what to do and where to go. He liked that position, but he felt mixed emotions over taking on the role. He loved being in power, but having people turn to him for the answers all the time was tiring.

He began to wonder how Dumbledore did it. The professors and even the Ministry turned to him for everything. If there was a problem or question, they were referred to Dumbledore.  
Now even Draco needed Dumbledore's help. He _needed _it, but he didn't _want _it. Draco wasn't even sure if he would ask. See, Draco was in trouble. Deep trouble.  
Lucius Malfoy had sent his son a letter, and it went something like this:

_Draco,_

_Excellent news regarding your achievement. Salazar knew he was making the right choice with a Malfoy. I have informed the Dark Lord of your accomplishment and he is very optimistic about it. I shall have you become a Death Eater soon Draco, do not worry. You shall have the highest honour upon receiving the Dark Mark. _

_Your mother's death was unfortunate, though we must not dwell on the past. We must strive for what she would have wanted - which is the dark prevailing. You will apparate to us soon, but you must be outside the grounds of the castle, as I presume Dumbledore has wards up. The fool._

_I will contact you in the next few weeks, will details of your initiation. Take care till then, and keep an eye on Granger - she could hold important information regarding Potter._

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy._

Draco knew his father didn't write it though, as it wasn't his father writing. As a child, he had wanted desperately to be like his father, so he had studied his handwriting until he had it down to a fine art. He knew his father's writing well, and this was not written by Lucius Malfoy. The 'y' was curled in Malfoy, and the 'M' was slanted. Not Lucius Malfoy's writing at all.

It was written under his fathers orders though, and that was the principle. He could not ignore his father's demands. Though Draco did not want to be a Death Eater, he didn't want to join the light either.

But now that his mother was dead, he had nothing to lose, and could join the light side. He could win with the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, he could fight alongside the Heirs and he could help Potter. He would be deemed a 'Hero' and showered with compliments and riches.

The only flaw in this plan was his father. Draco couldn't even begin to imagine what Voldemort would do to the man if he found out Draco was for the light. Disastrous things would happen, and Lucius would be crippled.

Draco … thought fondly of his father. He didn't wish his death, and this was where Draco was stuck. Stuck in limbo between two sides that just will not back down.

It wasn't fair, or at least to him. The other heirs thought everything so 'black and white', they couldn't see the shades of gray. They couldn't see how much Draco would really be losing if he joined the light.

No matter what he wanted, his decision would be made for him.

Whether Dumbledore or Lucius would make the choice, was another issue altogether.

_When I put on a show,  
I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins,  
Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break  
-"Circus" Britney Spears_

* * *

_**Okay, Luna and Hermione's heart-to-heart will come! I promise, it will be here eventually. Now, this is like.. Three weeks (or maybe it was four, I'll have to check) weeks later. So keep that in mind! Lol. I skipped ahead because I needed to. Simple as that. There will be twists and turns, so you better hold on.. Perhaps not yet though.**_

_**Don't worry about Neville by the way. He'll have his time.**_

_**Oh and I am terribly sorry that the chapter was so boring! Needed to be done though.... sigh... xD**_

_**I'm afraid the chapters are only going to get longer ...**_

_**Well, review please.**_

_**Love and hugs,**_

_**xCNx**_

**_P.s. TWO HUNDRED REVIEWS!!! OH MYYY GOOOSSSH!!!!_**

**_P.P.S = Also, chapter one is edited if you want to check :)  
_**


	19. Chapter 17:Everybody's Changing

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Seventeen: Everybody's Changing:Part I  
Thanks to my brilliant beta silverbirch!****  
****R&R!**

* * *

_**Hey! Well, my internet has been down since last thuresday and I'm only getting it back now, so during my internets 'holiday' I wrote... A LOT. Go to my page to see spoilers :)**_

_**Oh, and for the song 'everybody's changing' (I love that song.. even though its old..) I personally think that the first verse suits Draco, the second Hermione and the chorus all four of them. Tell me what YOU think!haha**_

_**Love and hugs,  
XCailinNollaigx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_You say you wander your own land  
But when I think about it  
I don't see how you can_

_You're aching, you're breaking  
And I can see the pain in your eyes  
Since everybody's changing  
And I don't know why. _

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same._

_You're gone from here  
Soon you will disappear  
Fading into beautiful light  
cause everybody's changing  
And I don't feel right. _

_So little time  
Try to understand that I'm  
Trying to make a move just to stay in the game  
I try to stay awake and remember my name  
But everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same. _

_---"Everybody's Changing" Keane_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**December 1st. **

**8:30 am**

The smile radiated from Hermione as she munched on her toast at breakfast. Neville couldn't help but smile with her, it was infectious. Luna also had a bright smile gracing her features.

Draco however, grimaced, "Merlin Granger, you're blinding me"

She didn't bat an eyelid, "I'm happy. Not even _you _can bring down my mood today!"

"We'll see about that" he muttered quietly, then spoke louder, "What's all the sappy smiles for?"

"Don't you see?! It's December, you idiot! Twenty-four days and I'll have my peace and quiet of Christmas! The happiness and warmth of the day that doesn't waver, no matter the temperature." She exclaimed, not caring she sounded as if she were promoting Christmas Day in an advertisement.

"I'm not following" Neville admitted sheepishly.

Luna shook her head in amazement at Neville, "Christmas! I love Christmas, there's something so magical and fantastical about it" she sighed dreamily.

"I've never really seen Christmas as anything special." Neville shrugged.

"Nah, me neither" Draco agreed, though not realising he was doing so with Neville.

"Well then, we'll just have to change that this year" The excited blonde piped up.

"I heard from Professor Lupin that we'll be allowed to invite one of our friends over!" Hermione squealed happily, something very uncharacteristic of her.

"Oh. Now I see, Potter's coming," Draco said "I can barely contain my joy" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Harry? Oh. Yes" Hermione's mood was instantly sullied as she sunk in her chair.

Neville knew what her problem was, as she had confided in him something 'secret'. Hermione had been sending letters back and forth with her sister the past weeks, and had taken great delight in telling him that Dumbledore gave Emilia permission to stay for Christmas week. That meant, unfortunately, Harry was out of the equation.

"Would you mind if I brought Harry, Hermione?" He asked kindly, after all, he'd do anything for Hermione.

Her eyes brightened, "Oh would you Neville? Are you not thinking of bringing Dean?"

"No, we have never been really close."

"I'm bringing Ginny then." Luna announced, before Hermione could gush her thanks to Neville, "Who are you going to invite, Draco?" Everyone stilled for a moment at her question, Hermione and Neville awaiting Malfoy's reaction, and Malfoy evidently surprised. No one had called Malfoy 'Draco' since they arrived, but now that Hermione thought about it, she couldn't recall Luna calling him 'Malfoy' either.

Malfoy tilted his head for a moment, as if contemplating whether to answer. His lips were pursed as he replied, "Probably Blaise."

Luna smiled, "He's nice. I talked to him once, he was very polite. Theodore kept laughing, but I presume he was laughing at my lion hat. It's easier to disguise your fear and intimidation when laughing."

"You think Theo was afraid of your hat?" He repeated, as if making sure he heard her correctly.

"Yes, definitely. I could see it in his eyes." She explained.

Malfoy abruptly laughed, standing while shaking his head in a rare show of mirth. "You are loony, Lovegood."

The corners of her mouth quirked, "So they tell me"

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Light up, light up  
As if you have a choice_

_- "Run" Leona Lewis/ Snow Patrol_

As soon as Draco's amused mood faded, he cursed himself. Walking alone to the Heirs common room, he wanted to hex himself. How could he have let himself lower his defences like that around _them? _He had almost forgotten that Granger and Longbottom were in the room, he had been so distracted by the total absurdness in Lovegood's theory.

Would it really be so bad if he befriended Lovegood? She was a pureblood after all. She wasn't some dirty mudblood, like Granger.

Draco winced mentally, it sounded wrong to say that now. Oh dear, what was becoming of him? His beliefs could _not _be changing. Just because Granger was just as strong as him, as powerful or as determined as him, did not mean she was an equal. She was _below _him. So far below, she wasn't worthy enough to polish his shoes.

Then why was she so smart and powerful?

Draco could have hit himself for even contemplating that question. It was a question that had snuck up on him the past week, a question that he desperately wanted to avoid, but craved the answer to. Which was a contradiction in itself.

Although he was loathe to admit it, she was just as smart as he. She had intellect that matched his own, something he had not come across in any other Gryffindor. He was arrogant, but it wasn't just the arrogance speaking; he _really was smart. _

Something he hadn't told a soul, was that the hat told him he would have been brilliant in Ravenclaw were his beliefs not so strong as an eleven year old. The hat had told him this as he waited for Dumbledore at one of their lessons, it had said that he had intellect that was hard to rival, but his cunning and slyness was a force to be reckoned with too.

The old hat had also said that Draco was questioning his beliefs, and Draco wasn't sure _how _it knew this, as it wasn't even on his head.

He supposed that every teenager questions what they believed in at some stage, when their parent's beliefs seemed inadequate and they wanted to find their own answers to everything themselves.

Deep down though, he knew it was much more than that. He wondered what his father was doing, following a half-blood that he was raised to look down upon. Was that not hypocrisy? To pledge allegiance to pureblood superiority, but to obey a half-bloods every beck and call?

_It was hypocrisy. _He wondered idly what his father would respond with, but found himself not caring. Time away from his father was not doing him any good; it was just creating a slight defiance. Half-bloods were just as superior then, apparently. So that rules out prejudice against half-bloods.

What about mudbloods? Was there blood really as…'muddy' as some purebloods proposed?

Aunt Bella had always told Draco that the '_stupid little mudbloods stole the magic from purebloods. That's why there are squibs, the mudbloods steal their magic first' _but how the hell would they steal magic, when they hadn't heard of it? When their parents or family hadn't heard of it? How could they steal something that, in question, didn't exist to them? He was bemused by all of it, his mind now spinning with the possibilities.

Regardless of whether they stole magic or not though, their parents were Muggles and that was enough for Draco for the meantime. He didn't have a deep loathing for muggles, but he disliked them as they irritated him, and he was sick at the prospect of being in the same room as Granger II. He had never met her, nor did he know what she looked like, but he wasn't thrilled at the idea at all.

Blaise would surely balance things out though, he would not doubt keep Draco laughing. Blaise had been highly prejudiced the previous year towards mudbloods, but he was now undecided in his opinion of them. Draco reckoned it was because he properly talked to Granger, as she was --obviously-- one herself. Blaise was fairly open with everything though, and was also not taking a side in the war. He was strongly opposed to the fighting, and would much rather people talk it out. He was a very cocky person, yet he didn't like fighting. He had seen first hand what fighting could do to people, how it corrupted people and devastated families. His own 'family' being one of the statistics. His mother had quietly done away with five of the men she married, but one had been abusive. The one that had tormented her day after day with verbal abuse, calling her a 'cow' 'stupid bint' and 'bitch'. He was also an alcoholic, and hit her occasionally when he was drunk. Blaise was at school. He was helpless in the situation, and desperately wanted to return home. He was only thirteen at the time though, and hadn't a lot of bravery.

His mother eventually poisoned the man -- like the others -- but it didn't make things easier for Blaise. He still had the emotional scarring, the hatred for alcohol and fighting ingrained deep in his mind.

Isabella Zabini swiftly moved on though, acting like nothing ever happened between her and Tim Hawley. She had attempted to seduce Theo's father a number of times, but Nott always rejected -- still mourning the loss of his wife.

Blaise had told Draco all of this, and Draco had not told a soul. It took a lot of Draco's willpower to tell Blaise of his own life, his own childhood and his Death Eater father. It took a lot to let his walls crumble and his defence fall. Theo and Blaise never mocked him over it though, nor did they bring it up frequently. Draco was aware what his father had done, and was doing, and didn't need Blaise and Theo reminding him.

Theo was strongly against Voldemort. He hated the man with an intense passion that sometimes staggered Draco at times. Theo was a very easy-going guy, a very shy, reserved guy and for him to be so open about hating one of the most powerful men around was uncharacteristic.

Theo didn't believe it necessary, nor rational or human, to kill people with no regards. Granted, most of the time it wasn't Voldemort doing it directly, but one of his minions.

Theo didn't care though; why would he? His anger and hatred was rightly placed as were many others, Draco would acknowledge that freely.

Voldemort was a despicable man that Draco admittedly wanted to rid the world of. He yearned to defeat the man, to live without fear and constant watch. Yet it was so much easier said than done.

If he could just get his father to side with the light, or even move far away, then everything would be slightly clearer for him. It wouldn't matter who he was fighting _with _just what he was fighting _for. _He just wanted to live in a world without Voldemort - something he had not really had in a long time. He would like his father back, the man before Voldemort returned. Lucius had been more relaxed, and spent a lot more time with his family back then. But that was before Voldemort returned, and they were just memories now.

Most of all though, he wanted normality. This training everyday with foreign powers was not normalcy. He wanted days he could just do as he pleased, talk to who he pleased and simply live without any reservations.

But he was going to go to the Death Eater initiation, he wasn't going to tell the other heirs (why would he?), he wasn't going to tell the teachers and he certainly wasn't going to tell his friends.

Every single one of them would try and talk him out of it.

Perhaps if he went, he could get a chance talk to his father, to ask him to run and never look back. Pfft. Lucius Malfoy would look at him as if he were alien, as if he were a mudblood.

No, that certainly would not be the best approach.

Maybe he could pretend to be on the Death Eaters side, and when he knows his Dad his gone, he could ambush them or something of the like.

Nope, certainly not an option either. He was fairly certain there was already a spy or two in the ranks.

He could refuse the Dark Mark, defy his father and go against everything that had been drilled into his head since day one.

_Definitely_ not.

The possibilities and options were dwindling, each one as pathetic as the last. Draco wanted to defeat Voldemort, but save his father. He wanted to gain his fathers approval, but rebel against him. He was seriously conflicted.

Draco also wasn't going to forget Lucius' impassive reaction to Narcissa's death. 'Unfortunate' was what he called it. Draco hadn't actually seen Lucius since the start of school though, as he had not been allowed to the funeral due to 'safety precautions' as Dumbledore attempted to tell him calmly while he was hexing every object in sight.

The papers stated that Lucius had not been there anyway.

This raised Draco's suspicions slightly, as Lucius had loved his wife. Draco _knew_ his mother and father had loved each other. They had loved each other long before they were betrothed, and this comforted him somewhat. As perhaps his father hadn't actually _known _about his mother's death. Maybe Voldemort hadn't informed him in order to maintain the loyalty Lucius had.

But Voldemort was _not _afraid of Lucius, so that ridiculous notion was ditched as soon as he had thought of it.

Draco sighed, he was now sitting on his dark green mahogany bed, gazing thoughtfully at the ceiling, momentarily wishing for the constellations on it like the Manor. If only his life was simpler, his beliefs so stable and morally right that there was no questioning it.

Although he would _never _divulge it aloud, he was jealous of the other heirs for that reason. Yes, he was a lot more handsome, smart, witty and skilful them some of them, but they were so firm in their beliefs, they never questioned it or dared think otherwise. He yearned for that kind of certainty.

Luna Lovegood was a pureblood, but one that his kind called 'blood traitors', like the Weasleys. Draco didn't really care about the 'blood traitor' label though, it didn't bother him. It wasn't the reason he disliked the Weasleys at all, he just didn't like them. The moment he had met Percy Weasley on the Hogwarts train, he had contempt for them. It only grew when he met Ron 'Weasel' and 'Weaselette'. Of course, they had to make the situation worse by worshipping the ground Saint Potter walked on.

In Draco's opinion, the Weasleys had no dignity or self-respect. Like sheep, the parents followed Dumbledore's every whim and the kids followed Potter.

In fact, bizarrely enough, the only one he had an ounce of respect for were the two idiot twins. They rebelled against teachers and parents, did what they liked without thought of other people's reactions and genuinely did what they pleased. And now they had a successful shop in Diagon Alley, bringing a degree of respect back to the Weasley name.

But they were irritating dolts, and Draco would not even entertain the thought of speaking with them.

As much as Draco hated to admit it, he had thought about Ron Weasel and Granger's relationship. And if he was honest, he had to confess that Granger was a lot better than Ron Weasley. She was more dignified than that, smarter and prideful. He would have thought she would run off with Potter, but it seemed not.

If Hermione Granger was a pureblood, Draco would probably still dislike her. Her bossiness, veiled arrogance and 'black and white' vision of everything annoyed him. She was simply insufferable. With her constant recital of book paragraphs, her witty remarks and her bossy know-it-all commands that drove him to insanity everyday. He had had to hold himself back from hexing her once or twice. She was also stubborn, so prideful it was unhealthy, and a perfectionist.

Those last three things though, he had in common with her and it was those three characteristics that caused them to clash so much.

Her blood was also a factor, of course.

He was slowly warming up to Lovegood though, and someday he would have to resign himself to the fact that he perhaps… liked her even. In a friendly manner, of course.  
Longbottom, however, was a bumbling dolt that was not worth his time. A bumbling clumsy, uncoordinated, self-doubting dolt. When he becomes more mature and confident, Draco will consider talking to him. _consider. _

Longbottom was much too humble and self-conscious for his liking, he was more powerful than any other wizard in Wizarding England. Except of course, Draco. He glanced at the clock.

_8:55 am_

Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed, groaning as he stood and stretched. The curtains were still drawn as he forgot to open them when he begrudgingly got up at eight. He decidedly liked them better closed, this way his eyes wouldn't have to adjust in the darkness of Snape's dungeons. His edges of his mouth quirked at the thought of Snape in Trelawney's bright and colourful classroom, patterned headbands holding his greasy hair back and vibrant robes replacing his black ones.

The smile quickly vanished though, as he realised he was on his way to the lesson he hated most. Elemental powers.

He just wasn't used to showing his emotions, to have that raw feeling of unleashing your emotions into everything you've got. Actually, it reminded him a bit of the cruciatus, and that was a memory just calling to be repressed.

_Louder, louder  
And we'll run for our lives  
I can hardly speak I understand  
Why you  
Can't raise your voice to say_

"_Run"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Snape's Dungeons - Secret Castle. **

_9 am._

Snape's lip curled disdainfully as the heirs stood patiently, waiting for Snape to start. Neville was bouncing with excitement - being better than Malfoy and Hermione was something to be excited over -- and Luna was jittering eagerly as she waited for Snape to start teaching. He certainly was taking his time.

Draco rolled his eyes at Snape's performance, it was getting boring. The man was sometimes less intimidating the Longbottom - but that was only because Longbottom could fall at any time, and knock anything and anyone over. All this act that Snape put on though, was just that. An act.

The man wasn't really the sinister man people painted him as (mainly the Gryffindors.). Just because one teacher didn't smile at everything they did, he had to be evil.

Silly little Gryffindorks.

"I know some of you are…lacking-" He shot Draco and Hermione a look "- in this area, but you will eventually get better." He drawled. "Longbottom, Lovegood! Over there" He pointed to two other ends of the classroom, a large space between the two. "Commence"

A blaze of fire erupted around Luna as she closed her eyes and thought, her eyes suddenly opened, an eerie yellow colouring the whole eye. Neville gulped slightly, but before she could send the flames his way, he pounded his fist on the floor - and a crack formed along the middle, the floor opening as it reached Luna. Her eyes quickly returned to their silvery blue colour as she jumped to the side, avoiding the wide gap now in the classroom. Snape, Draco and Hermione stayed quietly at the door. She looked down the hole for a moment, before smirking- something somewhat uncharacteristic. Her hand shot down towards the hole, and bright sparks shot from it. The whole inside of the hole simmered in flames which reached towards Neville as he panicked to get rid of them. Eventually, he gave up. "Victory to you, have mercy" He smiled as she bowed back.

She smiled pleasantly as the fire was extinguished by the flick of her wrist and Neville quickly fixed the floor back into its original place. They shook hands, "Nice work" she commented.

"Not as good as yours" He joked, but there was a seriousness to it as well.

"Very good, Lovegood. Your use of his powers against him was interesting, a true Ravenclaw's way of thinking. Longbottom, powerful work. Keep practicing." Neville was practically elated with Snape's twisted praise, and he had a definite bounce in his step as he walked back to the other heirs at the door.

Snape's voice was unquestionably impatient as he called out, "Malfoy, Granger, get over here!" he snapped "You two are the most incompetent of the elemental powers. I need you to focus your emotions. Think of how angry you are towards the Dark Lord, how sad you are over your family's deaths, how much you miss people." He told them darkly, "Now focus all of that emotion into your powers, think of what you want to do… and let all of the pent up emotion and power go into that thought."

Hermione's eyes were closed as she focused on what Snape was saying. She had done it yesterday in duelling, but that surprised even herself. It was the first time since she had gotten her powers that she had released the water, and it was exhilarating.

The anger of her mother's death buzzed around in her mind, the sorrowfulness that surrounded Ron's was vibrating through her, and the longing to talk to Harry again was pulsing through her veins. Her mind focused on the water forming a wall between her and everyone else, and she attempted to push all of her emotions into that thought.

She acknowledged that Neville was gasping as she opened her eyes, and was just in time to see the wall of water circle around her, providing the privacy she craved for the moment.

Draco growled as he saw Hermione's elemental power being released, he was not going to be bested. He thought for a moment of how much he loved and missed his mother, how much he missed normality, but most of all, it was the hatred of Voldemort that gave him that electricity. He thought of the wind, whipping through the classroom and turning everything over. Hitting Granger's water circle, to form a wave. He felt the room grow colder, and opened his eyes quickly. A gust of gale force wind swept around the room, the chairs and desks pushed up against the side being turned over, the heirs ducking for cover -- except Hermione-- and Snape sitting calmly behind his desk, unaffected. The sudden gust of wind hit against Hermione's water though, and the wall fell, flooding the classroom as it moved across the floor. The wind slowly ebbed away, until everyone was only left gasping.

Save Snape, of course.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The other heirs had left, and it was only Hermione and Snape now. She wasn't so intimidated by him anymore, nor did she have a great dislike for him anymore either. He really wasn't all that bad. He didn't smile a lot -- he actually didn't smile at all-- but he didn't mope around either. He didn't waste emotion, and that was something Hermione wanted to be able to do, but she simply wasn't that person.

"You are doing very well, Granger. Excellent progress so far, a large contrast with your dismal previous performances in elemental lessons."

She tilted her head, "You're… relieved" Her empathy was picking up a lot more emotions lately, but sometimes they just confused her.

He considered her a moment before answering, "Yes, I am. I thought the heirs would be far too weak and naïve for this responsibility, these powers. It seems for once, I was wrong."

"You're happy about that?"

He smirked, "'Happy' is a term I would use very loosely, but essentially, yes."

She nodded, "Professor, do you think I could try to mind read now? We have gone through all procedures and I have practiced zoning into people's thoughts… also blocking them out" she blushed prettily, "and I think I may be ready"

The elder man sighed, "I suppose you are right." He closed his eyes and produced his wand. He muttered an incantation, "I will be putting my strongest defence up, Granger. You will need a lot of power to break through."

"I can do it" she replied confidently, zoning in on Snape's thoughts. There was a blank she drew, and knew it was the walls around his mind he put up. It felt like when you forgot what you wanted to say, though it's on the tip of your tongue. Or when you're doing your homework, and the word you want to say is _there_ but you just can't think of it. It's frustrating and irritating, but Hermione persevered. She slowly chipped away at the wall, before plunging into his mind suddenly. He was evidently surprised, as he staggered slightly.

Hermione gasped as she pulled out of his mind minutes later, "You loved Lily Evans..."

And then he did something that would keep her mind reeling all day, he smiled. A genuine smile and said, "I do." He then walked quietly out the door, not the stalking and storming she was so accustomed to seeing.

If Hermione was correct, -- which she usually was--- she had just connected for a moment with Severus Snape.

_Everybody's changing  
And I don't feel the same._

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Woah.. There's so much to write. The chapter is not even finished, but I knew if I wrote more it would be an unbelievable length! There is spoilers/previews on my page if you want to check them out. They're not REALLY spoilers I don't think.. Well, some of them are. They're quotes and stuff from various chapters ahead. It only goes to 31 though, and there is a lot more chapters after that.**_

_**I have the next chapter done, so I'll update in a few days. :)**_

_**R&R!**_

_**Love and hugs,**_

_**xCNx**_


	20. Chapter 18: When you Believe

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Eighteen: When You Believe  
Thanks to my marvellous beta, Silverbirch  
****R&R!**

_**Hello all! Hope you're all well. **_

_**Shout out to-**_XlinzX, blackXroseXpiano93, LordDarQuing, Samara Longbottom, B00kw0rm92, ally leigh, skopde, Joycy (I'll get to your PM soon! See my page why..), notwolf (again, I am eternally sorry to you. Honestly, I'm ashamed. See my page for details.), CSIvHP11, SilverEyedPhoenix, superstarsvtn, Rebecca, littlewildkat, DragonQuillZ, yellow 14, Kat.1600, Morgan White Fang _**and**_ Diagonalley!!

_**I'm writing this the same day I finished the last chapter, so my internet is still down. I can do nothing without the internet!! (Except write..) Anyway, read and review please. Yeah, the song is kind of cheesy.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could_

There can be miracles, when you believe  
Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

_-" When you Believe" - Whitney Houston&Mariah Carey/Leon Jackson  
_

**December 1st**

Draco tapped his fingers against the small, wooden table as he waited for his delirious professor. This lesson was always amusing, so Draco normally looked forward to it. She was out of her mind, Trelawney, and he loved to mock her. Oh how crude was he?

"Mister Malfoy. You are angry…" Trelawney spoke as she entered the room.

"No, actually, I've never been better Sybil" He flashed her a smile and she frowned.

"Oh well, perhaps I'm reading someone close… Never mind." She walked over towards a wall of shelves, rooted around for something before returning with a round, glass ball.

He looked scepticalas she set it down in front of him. "What is this for?"

"It is, of course, to aid you. It will help you to contact the spirits in the after-life"

"Listen, Sybil darling, I'm not going to look into a glass to talk to a dead person." He mocked her.

This was a side to Draco Malfoy that the heirs didn't get to see, the charming and charismatic side, the funny and humorous side. He didn't let them see that part of him, and for good reasons too. They would feel a lot more comfortable around him then, Longbottom might event talk to him, and he couldn't have that. Only Blaise, Theo and the majority of good-looking girls in Ravenclaw and Slytherin knew about this side of him.

"Mister Malfoy, I have told you _numerous _times to stop questioning my inner eye. It tells me that once you look into this ball, you will see something"

"So you're telling me, that if I look into this ball here, I'll see something other than your head on the other side?" she nodded as he spoke and he shrugged. "Let's give it a bash then..." He leaned in and squinted, waving his hands in front of the bowl. "Yes... I'm getting something… my mother. She says…"

"What does she say, Mister Malfoy?" Sybil asked eagerly, her eyes wide in anticipation.

His eyes suddenly snapped open and he leaned forward, looking as if he were about to tell her a deadly secret. "She said..." he glanced around theatrically, "that I'm wasting my time.." Sybil gasped, thinking it was about the Heirs training. "I'm wasting my time gazing into a glass ball that's full of smoke" Professor Trelawney instantly stood.

"Stop mocking me, Mister Malfoy. It is not polite, if you do not believe my inner eye you are surely a fool."

"Okay, okay. Don't get your bandana in a twist." He smirked as his eyes flickered to the brightly coloured piece of headwear in her hair.

She sat calmly, taking deep breaths. "This crystal ball has brought on many visions to me. I cannot talk to the dead, but I can foresee events and make prophecies."

"You make a prophecy? That will be the day." He snorted.

She sniffed haughtily, "Yes. I predicted the prophecy that holds Harry Potter's name."

"_You _predicted that?" She nodded conceitedly, "You're the one that made Saint Potter who he is? Ah, I'm disappointed Sybil. I expected better of you, honestly…"

She let out a deep breath, not bothering to even respond. "You sense nothing then?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and because he was in a good mood, humoured her and looked into the ball again. He closed his eyes and concentrating on contacting someone departed.

_Don't make the same mistakes as him. Don't make the same mistakes as him, Draco._

His eyes flew open suddenly and he jumped off of his chair and away from the table. "Wh-what was that? Some kind of joke?"

Professor Trelawney could see that he was genuine this time, "What happened, Mister Malfoy?"

He shook his head, and smirked. "Gotcha... Just a joke again... I'll see you around, Sybil. Don't want to be late for lunch..."

He turned and the smirk instantly dropped from his face. He had _heard_ his mother's voice in his head, it was definitely her voice. No doubt in his mind. He would know that aristocratic accent anywhere, that soft voice that comforted him as a small boy.

Was she talking about his father though?

"You are confused" Professor Trelawney called out as he walked down the stairs.

Shaking his head; "Give up, Trelawney."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Luna struggled to heal the large gash in the old woman's arm, it seemed impossible. She had not healed much yet, only paper cuts, which were very miniscule, and this wound seemed enormous in comparison. She could feel her energy waning, her body getting tired as she attempted to heal the bleeding cut that travelled the length of the woman's arm.

"Miss. Lovegood, you may stop now" Luna reluctantly pulled away, sinking down into the chair immediately after. Madame Pompfrey whipped out her wand then, muttering an incantation and the wound was immediately patched up.

"How do you do that, Madame?" Luna asked.

"I am not drawing on powers like yours, I am not drawing on energy. You are giving you energy to this woman. In extreme circumstances, you can take the pain from someone else. You will have to be trained well to do so though. I don't think we'll try this again for a while, Luna. You're not strong enough yet, we'll wait till after Christmas I think. You shall be much stronger then. It is your physical strength that I need you to work on, so please try your best with that class."

Luna nodded solemnly, "Yes, Miss. I'll do as best as I can."

"That's all I ask, Luna" the old woman smiled softly, and Luna truly felt she could do it. She would be as good as Draco in physical, and outdo herself in the military courses Moody laid out. Yes, she would be the best.

Luna was rather content at the moment, everything was going well. Draco was slowly warming up to them, as well as Hermione, Neville and her were slowly getting closer and Hermione seemed to have stopped crying at night.

Yes, Luna had heard her. Luna slept in front of the fire in the common room one night, as the storm outside frightened her, and she could hear Hermione crying. She was fairly sure that Hermione thought no one could hear her because of the loud thunder, but Luna heard her. It was weeks ago though, and she was confident that Hermione had stopped now and was slowly recovering.

Luna still had to talk confidentially to Hermione, and she would soon.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Come on Nev, you can do it!" Laney encouraged as Neville failed to penetrate her walls once again. She had told him that you didn't get trained for parapsychology; it came naturally, so she would help him with his Occulemency. She warned him that Hermione would still be able to penetrate his walls, as she is telepathic, but others would not.

He stood sturdy with his wand in hand, ready to perform the spell. "I'm going to do it this time."

"Yes, you are." She smiled. The twenty-one year old loved their lessons, as Neville was such a sweet man and so kind. He was not like others, he was special to her.

"Legilimens!" He shouted forcefully, and Laney stumbled with the force of it.

Memories of Laney's birthdays, friends and lessons flashed through Neville's mind and he couldn't help but smile. As he pulled out, he had the largest smile on his face. "I did it!" He caught Laney around the waist and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I read your memories... I-I did it." Coming back to his senses, he quickly released Laney with a blush on his face. "S-Sorry…Got a little carried away." He scratched the back of his neck bashfully.

"Don't worry Nev, you can hug me anytime" She winked and they both laughed. Neville was genuinely happy around this girl, he could just be himself. He did what he pleased, said what he liked and never got mocked for it. If he tripped and fell, she would laugh and help him up. Not point and cackle.

He liked her a lot, but as nothing more than a friend. She was like Luna to him, a great friend. Except he was maybe closer to Laney now than Luna.

"Thanks a million , Laney. I really appreciate this." He hugged her lightly this time, not crushing her.

Laney discreetly breathed deeply and a smile spread across her face, "It's honestly not a problem, Nev."

He smiled and looked at the clock, "Oh no…" Neville whined "I forgot it was lunch now. I've got to run, need to eat before next class. See you later Lanes!"

"Later Nev!"

She watched until his form faded out of sight. He was five years younger! She must get a grip of herself and stop thinking of his stocky, tall frame and his warm, light, brown eyes and his inviting lips. No, no, no. He was _too _young for a girl like her. But loads of girls are toy-boys, right? _No, Laney!_ she berated herself, _he's a **student** and you're his teacher!_

Oh dear, she was in love with Neville Longbottom. Of all the boys…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"It was really weird though, it was as if he were human. Just from me reading his memories!" Hermione prattled on. She had been telling Luna about her lesson with Snape the past five minutes, she had not mentioned what the memories were of though.

"That's great, Hermione. I always knew there was more to him than people imagined"

She sighed, "Yeah. But tomorrow he goes back to normal snide Snape."

"At least you got a glimpse of the other side" Luna added encouragingly.

Hermione nodded and then asked, "Where are the other two?"

"Still at lessons?" as soon as the words came out of Luna's mouth, Draco walked through the door. A perturbed looked marred his features.

"Are you alright, Draco?" Luna asked.

He opened his mouth, and closed it. He did this several times before nodding and sitting down opposite the two girls. "Fine."

The two girls exchanged a look, "I don't care anyway, it's just Malfoy" Hermione shrugged.

"No one asked you, mudblood" He spat.

Hermione's face immediately changed from nonchalance to abhorrence. "Shut _up, _Malfoy, just shut up!" She picked up her sandwich and threw it towards him, but it missed by inches.

His eyes narrowed as he picked up his own sandwich, but before he could throw it, Luna leaned across the table and put a hand on his arm. "Don't. Let's not start that again. It took four hours before Dobby could stop hyperventilating."

He snickered and put his sandwich back down, "Don't throw anything at me again, Granger. Keep your food in your plate like other people. Or even better, in your mouth so you can't talk."

She shot him a thoroughly infuriated look, but didn't respond.

"Hello everyone" Neville exclaimed happily as he walked through the door. Luna smiled and continued eating, but Hermione and Draco both shot him identical looks of irritation.

"Sorry..." He mumbled quietly as he unwillingly took a seat next to Draco.

Luna wasn't paying attention to Neville though, she was looking thoughtfully between Hermione and Draco. "Did you two know you use the same expressions a lot?" The question was met by two dubious stares and Luna fought a smile, "You two are an awful lot a like sometimes."

"You're barmy, Lovegood."

Hermione had to stop herself from nodding with him.

"Not a weird brother-sister same though, like an attraction kind of thing. Like you're in tune with each other," Luna continued, as if Draco hadn't just given her an incredulous look, "You two would make a great couple. I mean, I bet if you two were muggles, you would be dating. I wouldn't blame Hermione - if Draco was a random person, I would date him too. Too good-looking to turn down really..." Draco facial expression changed from disbelieving to disturbed to pleased as she talked. Hermione had a disturbed expression on her face throughout the rant and Neville was shocked.

"Wow, Lovegood, talk about being blunt. You are insane though, as I would never in one million years date someone who had a birds nest for hair."

Hermione picked up a lock of her hair and examined it, "I do _not _have a birds nest for hair!"

"She's right, she used to though." Luna commented.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Thanks Luna"

"Anytime"

The table grew quiet as the disturbed and satisfied students sat wrapped up in their own thoughts.

Hermione suddenly detected a strong feeling of conflict, looking up she saw it was coming from Draco. She frowned as he stared unwaveringly at his plate.

"I'm just going to run to the bathroom before physical… wouldn't want something dangerous to happen there" he joked feebly.

Luna stood too, "I have to get to physical early. I'm trying to improve at it. I'm going to better than Draco at it eventually." What was usually met my some sarcastic comment from Draco, or snide response, was met by quiet this time. Luna shrugged indifferently and walked out the door.

Hermione finally spoke, having figured out his conflict. Mind reading can go a long way after all, "You can talk to us you know, without any reservations."

He met her eyes momentarily. "I'm aware."

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Three of the four heirs groaned at the huge course. It was bigger than anything they had practiced on before, and the sight of this alone was making Hermione's legs tired. It was, again, like a military track and Hermione couldn't help but think this was too advanced for a group of teenagers.

Draco, however, beamed. He thought it was just the challenge he needed after weeks of boring and easy physical training. "Brilliant"

"I thought so too, Malfoy." Alastor said in his gruff voice. "Lovegood and Granger, get to the start. You're going first today" The two girls groaned loudly as they reluctantly approached the start of the exercise.

"Before Christmas, you're all gonna' have an exam of sorts. You'll have this course, as well as duelling unseen targets that will appear. You'll have to work as a team, so I expect best behaviour." Hermione rolled her eyes. When professors said that, why did they always look at her and Malfoy? Hermione was probably the most careful of the four, and the most obedient… sometimes.

"Remus and I will pick a leader, that will tell everyone what to do and their area. One person has to reach the end for the test to end. If it's under 3 minutes, I'll let yee off classes during Christmas. If not, you'll be coming here after Christmas dinner."

All four groaned loudly this time, knowing they would never all work together to make it there in time.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Harry,_

_We just had physical training - Hermione's favourite - and we're going to have an exam before Christmas! How unfair. But I suppose it is necessary, we must be prepared and ready for whatever comes. I wonder how long it will be before the Final Battle, when the outcome we so desperately want will either come true or fall at our feet under Voldemort's victory. Oh Harry, I so wish everyone could be kept safe; that no one would perish during the battles and dark times. I do have faith in you Harry, anything can happen when you believe. I truly believe that you will defeat Voldemort. With our help, nothing can go wrong. Oh my, I think some of Draco's arrogance is rubbing off on me. He really isn't that bad Harry, you should take the time to know him. Once you get past the prejudices, he is charming and polite._

_How is Hogwarts? Is there still a storm a brewing? I surely hope not. It would be dreadful if the students at Hogwarts were fighting too, so much violence can't be good for anyone. I hope you and Ginny have stopped fighting too, in your last letter you said it was getting 'better'. Stop arguing.__ It solves nothing! Just get along, please. At least for Hermione and me._

_Our codename for that You-Know-Who project(where he splits his soul?) is Honeydukes then? It does kind of sound like it. And the 'items' in the project are going to be called sweets.. okay. Well, I have kept your sixteen letters to me, and reading through them, I realise after you explained to me about Honeydukes you never told me how it was going in any later letters. How is it going? Did you find anymore new sweets? I sure hope Dumbledore knows how to eat them! (Well, that sounded silly!)_

_I look forward to your letter tomorrow Harry, because I know there will be one,_

_Luna x_

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Yes Hermione__!, I am definitely fine. No hiding feelings anymore. Ginny isn't a great person to talk to about that though… Having lost two brothers and everything. Honestly Hermione! I thought you would be a lot more considerate than that.  
__No, I'm not lonely. Though I do miss you, it's hard to lose one best friend straight after the other. And I KNOW you're__ coming back, but when? What if the next time I talk to you it's through a tombstone? Or vice versa…  
__Neville invited me to come at Christmas, so I'll see you there!  
__Christmas will be strange without Ron I think, but I'll manage somehow. You won't be here Christmas day obviously, but I'll see you on the 27th. (And you're sister who I've never met!)_

_One more sweet was found recently. Dumbledore ate it though, as I don't think I'm ready for something that sour. He's training me for it occasionally though, but he seems to be out a lot. Between the Heirs, honey dukes and Hogwarts I think he has a lot on his plate. More than enough on his plate!  
__I'm not sure I'm inclined to believe that Malfoy is not pure evil! Haha . He's still evil in my eyes… well, maybe not evil. But he is Slytherin, and please save the 'Not all Slytherins are bad' speech. It makes my head hurt.  
__Ginny is getting better, actually she's much better. I caught her snogging Dean Thomas on the fourth floor yesterday- and he's the prefect! Not me. I know what you're thinking already, 'Oh Harry.. Did you make a fool of yourself and go on a jealous rampage?' and the answer is yes and no. I was __**not **__jealous. I stand firmly by that, because I'm not jealous.  
__I just... I'm trying to do Ron's duty. Ron would not have liked his little sister snogging in dark corners of the castle, let's be honest, he would freak. So I experimented to see if I could be Ron. According to Ginny, I have it down to pat. Red ears and all.  
__Ginny's not taking your place by the way, because I know you're afraid of that though you won't say. She won't take your place, you both have your own individual spaces in my life that I have to unfortunately put up with.  
__I'll talk to you soon,  
__Harry x_

* * *

_Ginny,_

_How are you? I just got your letter yesterday, but couldn't write back until now. Busy schedule, you know?  
Hermione and Malfoy duelled today, and it was explosive! The chairs that were against the walls were smashed to bits, I was crouching on the floor, Luna was using a barrier of fire to protect herself and Lupin was using protego. It was crazy! They're both so powerful. Hexes were going at a rapid rate, flying everywhere. Hexes and spells I didn't even know were whizzing past my head. But that was a rare occurrence, as Hermione and Malfoy's aim was perfect. It was really amazing though. Then they started using elemental powers, and the place could have turned to dust. Merlin, it was really magnificent. I want to be like that, to be able to do that. In the end, the both had the other's wand and were shooting spells non-verbally. That's when Lupin called a truce. And boy was that truce needed! Hermione and Malfoy were wrecked afterwards. Fair play to them though!_

_I think I'm starting to like it here Gin, I'm doing much better. But I can't beat ANY of them at duelling, and that's starting to get me down. I mean, what if they made a mistake and you're really the heir or something? Oh Gin, what am I going to do if when the Final Battle comes, I still will be unable to duel?! I'll be doomed. Doomed I tell you! Oh no... they'll feed me to the lions. Is that really what Death Eaters do? Dean told me once. I couldn't be sure if he was lying or not though. Seamus shuddered, so I presumed he was being honest. _

_You and Harry stop fighting for Morgana's sake! Especially if it's making you upset sometimes. I know you don't cry, so save it. But really, you have to cry sometimes. You haven't since Ron's death; I think you deserve to cry. Just cry... Let It all out... I sound like one of those people muggles go to and lie on long chairs._

_I've got to go now…Do my homework. I'm still rubbish at potions. Want to send me an essay on Moonstone and how to use it? I'll emm… break the ground in half for you? Good deal, right?_

_Well, right back soon,_

_Neville x_

* * *

_Draco! __**My main man! **_

_Sorry, that was Theo. You know how he gets when he's had a few cups of pumpkin juice._

_**That is hardly fair, Blaise! I can hold my juice well! **__I'm rolling my eyes. So how is the training going? Still as bad as last time? __**Geeze, you should just like run away or something. **__No, don't run away. That's a Longbottom thing to do. __**Low blow. Anyway, I'm finally going out with Claire! I have a funny suspicion that she's using me though.. **__to get to me. She loves me, that Clara one. I know her names Claire, but I've used Clara too many times to go back now. You made it stick in my head, Draco. __**Shame on you. **__Parkinson is acting really strange, she's sulking around the place (__**which isn't strange at all) **__but she's also stopped talking, which is really weird. Not a bad weird though, because we don't have to listen to her anymore. _

_Slytherin is divided though, and I'm on the bad side. Seriously, me and Theo __have to have a permanent shield up everywhere we go. It's unreal. __**It's annoying. **__Yeah, Parkinson is kind of undecided, but her father is trying to initiate her into the Death Eaters - even though she's a sixteen year old girl. __**It's disgusting. Doesn't matter about her gender, but honestly, Voldie calling on a sixteen year old? He is repulsive. **__Agreed.. _

_Anyway, I heard one of us is invited to the castle at Christmas! I presume it's me seeing as Theo is going to Switzerland or something. __**Sweden actually. **__Right. Well, you had better pick me, Theo's fine with it. __**Yeah, sure I am. Wreck Potter and Weaslette's head while I'm not there… **__Merlin, that Ginny Weasley is so irritating. She wouldn't stop shouting at Potter at the feast last night. __**Talk about PMS. Some of us were trying to eat. **__but it as fun seeing Potter squirm. You'd probably say something like 'Dinner and a show'._

_Oh, we charmed the quill so it's writing down what we're saying. That's why it goes back and forth between me and Theo. _

_**Well, talk to you soon Draco!  
**__You better invite me over there…  
Blaise __**&& Theo**_

_**(Best people you know)**_

* * *

_**Well, I think my Blaise and Theo are a little OOC, but I reckon it's too late to change them now, no? They're a little like Sirius and James I realise -- and I'm sorry for that. I'll try to stop, but keep them in the character I've made them into. So, really, Blaise and Theo are strictly OOC. Yeah.. sorry about that. Oh, and 'Honeydukes' were Horcruxes and the sweets were the actual horcrux. Sorry if it was too subtle, and not really noticeable. (I think it was.)**_

_**Anyway, I've got to go study..**_

_**Wish me luck in my mocks ;)**_

_**Love and hugs,  
xCailinNollaigx**_


	21. Chapter 19: Tied Together with a Smile

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter 19: Tied Together With a Smile  
Thanks to my fantastic beta silverbirch!  
R&R!**

_**Well, hello all and welcome to chapter eighteen! Thank you for all your wonderful and supportive reviews, and I apologise for forgetting to do shout outs in chapter sixteen!lol. I've also suddenly become a Taylor Swift fan. She's not very popular over here -- at all-- but I saw her song 'Love song' on Kiss the other day and decided to look up the rest of her songs. I think she's great! Her songs are fab! Oh, what do you think of the song here in relation to the story??  
I think polls are broken btw, because I couldn't vote in one girls, and someone else PM'd me saying they couldn't vote in my poll - so I think its gone bust for now!**_

**_HUGE THANK YOU TO--_**diagonalley, the last place you look, Edwardslover09, XlinzX, constantreader7, Samara Longbottom, B00kw0rm92, Morgan WhiteFang, Kat.1600, silverbirch, blackXroseXpiano93, notwolf, LordDarQuing, Sirius Leigh, skopde, zcubed, DragonQuillZ, yellow14, ally leigh **_and _**Rebecca! **_Also, thanks 2 all those who wished me luck on my mocks! They're over Friday. thank god. I've Metalwork pratical and CSPE tomorrow though, so I got some time in on the comp. :)_**

_**L&&H,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Hold on, baby you're losing it  
the waters high, your jumping into it  
and letting go and no one knows  
that you cry, but you don't tell anyone  
that you might not be the golden one  
and your tied together with a smile  
but your coming undone_

_"Tied Together With A Smile" Taylor Swift._

**December 13th**

_**7 pm**_

Professor Severus Snape stormed down the halls towards the heir's common room. He had been sent to retrieve them from their rooms, as if he were some servant. He didn't know why Minerva didn't just ask one of the elves, but didn't question her. He didn't _really _mind getting the heirs, as it would give him an opportunity to talk to Draco.

Honestly, Severus was hoping Draco sided with the heirs. He didn't necessarily have to say he was with the light, but for Draco to fight with the heirs would prove a great stress relief for Snape. Severus had enough on his plate without watching out for Draco because the Dark Lord sends him on a ridiculously impossible mission. The Dark Lord didn't care of someone's age, and gave them orders regardless of how gruesome they may be. Snape knew this well, having joined the Death Eaters when he was young. He didn't want the same life for his godson; looking over your shoulder all the time, jumping at slightest movements, suspicious of everyone that opened their mouths; it simply wasn't worth it. All of this wasn't worth 'pureblood superiority', especially when The Dark Lord didn't care whether you were pureblood or not (just not a muggle-born.). If a pureblood disobeyed his rules, or went against him, the Dark Lord would not hesitate in killing him. Snape had slowly come to terms that the Dark Lord did not have their best interests at heart, he did not 'promote pureblood superiority' and he was really planning to rule Wizarding Britain and eventually, the Wizarding World. Where did the Death Eaters fit into all of this?

Probably as they did before.

Doing his dirty work, proving loyalty through and through but the only reward being a muggle or wizard to kill.

Snape had realised all of this long before now, and it was one of the reasons he had became a double-spy himself. He was not for the 'inter house unity' or any of that rubbish, he just wanted rid of the Dark Lord. He could hardly remember his life without the monster, it was so long ago. Even the gap between the first and second war was full of suspicion and hiding. He wanted the Dark Lord to die, and be sure that he could never be resurrected again.

The Dark Lord was not known for his leniency, and if Severus was found out, he would surely be tortured or killed - but Severus was well aware of this possibility. He _could _be found out; but he couldn't go on working for the Dark Lord, the guilt was too much and his conscience was constantly battling with him. He would go to Azkaban after the war, even if the light prevailed, because he had worked for the Dark Lord - and he would serve his time for such a deed.

He, however, did not want Draco to be sentenced to such a dreadful life. He was only a boy, and Snape wanted no harm to come to him. The Dark Lord would not treat Draco with kindness or any false pretences, and Draco was not prepared nor corrupted enough to kill someone. To torture someone until they begged for death.

He doubted that Draco could even _watch _such a thing.

Lucius had told him, miserably, one night that he had raised a _'weakling. He can't torture, or kill. What have I done? Oh.. He will not be happy..'. _Draco was only eleven, did Lucius truly believe he would want to kill or torture a defenceless rabbit?!

It would be easier for Draco to side with the dark, to follow his father and question nothing of what he was being asked but Severus didn't want the boy's innocence- or what was left of it-- ripped from him. He didn't want the boy to be a cold, lifeless human. He didn't want Draco to turn out like _him. _

The Dark Lord would ask Draco for anything he wanted, and Draco must comply - as would his father.

But Severus was beginning to think The Dark Lord had asked far too much from Lucius Malfoy. He currently resided in the man's house, he sent him to murder countless people, indirectly killed his wife and now wanted to recruit his son to punish Lucius for 'failing to retrieve the prophecy'. Lucius Malfoy's loyalty was wavering, and Severus knew that the Dark Lord could sense it. Lucius was already becoming hesitant in tasks, pulling faces whenever Bellatrix draped herself over the Lord, and refusing to talk to his son. Severus suspected that Lucius thought if he could distance himself from his son, You-Know-Who would not want Draco.

Oh such a preposterous assumption.

He supposed that people clung to hope though; Friedrich Nietzsche once said 'The miserable have no other medicine but hope', and Severus had begun to wonder how much truth there was in that statement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco tossed the snitch up in the air, catching it deftly in his left hand as it dropped towards him again. He had been doing this since they had retreated back to their rooms after -- fpr the others-- an exhausting physical training session. Draco though, was merely satisfied with the course, it had not worked him to the point of exhaustion.

He was unsurprisingly displeased over the fact that they had a physical Christmas Exam. To add further insult to injury, he had to work with the heirs. Hopelessly clumsy Longbottom, incompetent Granger and a plain slow Lovegood. None of them were any good at training, but Lovegood did seem to want to improve.

Draco jolted in surprise as his godfather stepped through the door, the snitch landing unceremoniously on the Professor's head.

Draco smirked, "Sorry"

"Lies do not become you, Draco. I have been sent to bring you and the other heirs to McGonagall."

Draco swung his legs over the side of his bed, "You were sent?" He mocked.

"Draco.." Severus started warningly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, you don't get sent because you are great and better than all the other professors, blah, blah"

Severus resisted the urge to smirk and rolled his eyes, "I'm flattered, Draco."

"I'm not surprised - you probably don't get complimented a lot. I mean, you are ridiculously popular with your students, aren't you?" He began walking towards the door, when Snape put a hand on his arm.

"Wait a moment, Draco. I have something to discuss with you." Draco sat back down on the bed, his expression stoic but definite apprehension in his eyes. Severus shut the door closed, and then took out his wand. "Silencio, Muffiato."

"So, what do you want to say? If it's about the heirs, you don't need to worry. I've resisted the urge to kill them already - I'm sure I can make it a few more months" Draco joked, attempting to light the suddenly sombre atmosphere.

"I'm interested in where your loyalties lie" Snape said bluntly, but carefully.

The blonde's eyes narrowed, "Who sent you?"

"I am here on my own agenda, I assure you. Who would send me?"

He scoffed, "There are countless possibilities -- pick one."

"Well, rest assured, I'm not here on someone else's orders."

"If I'm going to tell you anything, you're going to have to answer one question for me first" Draco said casually.

Severus smirked, typical Slytherin. "Ask away, Malfoy."

"You _have _to answer truthfully. I'll know if you don't, my powers..."

"You don't have empathy or telepathy." Snape replied as he raised one eyebrow.

"I was kind of counting on the fact you don't pay a lot of attention." Draco admitted, "But I will know"

"As I said, ask away."

The boy's expression became wary, his eyes guarded and narrowed and his stance refined. "Who are you working for?"

The older man sighed; he could hardly say he was shocked by the question. "Albus Dumbledore."

Draco shook his head slightly, his eyes wide, "No… you're-- you're betraying all of us!"

"_Us? _Draco, please, don't lower yourself to that level."

"Excuse me?"

"You are better than scum that kill for fun. Don't lower yourself to the standards of a Death Eater." He said coldly.

"Aren't you a Death Eater?"

"Technically, yes. Essentially, no. I am a spy… a double-spy. The Dark Lord thinks I am spying for him, and that is why he allows me to stay at Hogwarts under Dumbledore, but really I'm spying for Albus. But the Dark Lord thinks that I'm not really spying Dumbledore- but just saying that to Dumbledore to get information."

"I see." He replied warily.

Snape sighed, "That does not give you reason not to trust me."

Draco snorted, "You're a double-triple spy and you're telling me to _trust _you?"

"Don't join the Death Eaters, Draco. It will be the easier path, but the easy way is not always the right way." Severus locked eyes with the boy, allowing his emotions to show. Regret and desperation were shining in his eyes. "It will ruin your life; you will never be the same again. Fight with the Heirs." The ominous professor then stood, "Professor McGonagall is waiting."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Minerva McGonagall smiled at the four students sitting in front of her, she was happy to see they were all still intact after the vigorous training sessions over the weeks. They were confused and getting impatient, she could see that from their faces, but she was in no rush.

Smiling; "I trust you are all getting along well."

"With each other or with the classes?" Hermione asked.

"Both."

Hermione replied first, "Classes are going great, we're really improving in each one."

Draco snorted impolitely, and Hermione glared at him, "What?"

"Oh, because you're doing so gloriously well in physical."

Her cheeks flamed, "Shut up, Malfoy."

"I'm astounded by your witty come-backs."

Minerva sighed and looked at Luna and Neville, "I guess that answers the second question."

Luna smiled. "Don't worry Professor, we have our moments." she said as Hermione and Draco continued to bicker.

"Oh please, that was one time. I didn't do it again after that..."

"Lovegood still had a bruise on her arm for two weeks."

"Keeping track, were you?"

"Shut up!" Neville shouted suddenly, and upon receiving two glares -- one much less harsh than the other-- squirmed in his chair. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Neville. You were right. We need to stop."

"Finally found some 'Gryffindor courage', Longbottom?"

Neville mumbled something unintelligible and shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

"What did you call us here for, Miss?" Luna asked politely, saving everyone from another fight.

Minerva sighed again, "You will begin your animagus training in two days. I want you to have the animal you wish to turn into in mind. It will be an animal like you, so try to pick an animal with characteristics akin to yourself."

The four nodded, all consumed in different thoughts now. McGonagall continued, "You have until the fifteenth."

They took it as a sign to leave, and walked out of the room, all thinking of what possible animagus' they could be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**December 15th**

Neville and Luna exchanged amused looks as Hermione and Draco avoided McGonagall's stern stare. "You mean to say you didn't do the assignment?"

"I did, I just didn't get enough time to finish it."

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor, I did try though! I spent all day after lessons yesterday in the library, but I simply couldn't find the right animal!" Hermione replied, almost becoming hysterical.

Minerva sighed, "You two will go to the library together, _now, _and search for an appropriate animagus form. You will have it done by tonight, or there will be consequences."

The two exited the room quietly, not saying a word to each other as they walked. Minerva smiled thinly; she hoped this would advance a friendship between the two. That was just a hope though, a very miniscule amount of hope.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The only sounds in the room were the echoes of the pages being turned. It was deathly silent, Hermione could hardly stand it though. The silence was killing her; she wanted someone to say anything. Even if it wasn't something nice.

"Have you found anything?" Hermione asked, leaning forward to peak at Draco's book.

He glanced up at her, one eyebrow raised, "Talking to me now?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You don't always have to be so... so..."

"Devastatingly handsome? Amazing?"

"-- intolerable!"

"Oh of course, and you're not an insufferable know-it-all?"

"You forgot mudblood" she spat icily.

"Ah yes, I believe I did. Thank you for reminding me. Insufferable, know-it-all _mudblood._"

She winced and he shook his head, "_You _were the one who prompted me to say it."

"I didn't... I was just...Well, I don't really know."

"Gasp, Hermione Granger doesn't know something? Potter will surely pass out!"

"Shut up." The two lapsed back into silence, both struggling to find a suitable animagus. Luna had chosen a Chinese Fox, and Hermione had to admit she was impressed. Neville had chosen an ordinary domestic dog, the German Shepherd. She had always adored those dogs.

Hermione leafed through the book, searching for any mythical or ordinary creature that could relate to her. She stopped on page 201 of **Mythical Creatures of the World **and abruptly laughed. She suddenly couldn't stop laughing, the urge was overwhelming her. She clutched her sides as her laugh vibrated throughout the room.

"Granger, what a_re _you laughing at?"

Still laughing, she pushed her book towards him. She pointed to the book, and then at Draco.

He glanced down at the page and read aloud; "The Snotling? Granger, I'm disgusted."

She finally gained control of herself and moved around the desk to sit in the chair beside him and, placing the book in between them, she read: "'Snotlings are the smallest of the greened skinned races, at about the same size as a Gnome. Orcs & Goblins use them as slaves for simple tasks as they are not intelligent creatures.' Ha! Malfoy, that has you written all over it!"

He quirked a small smile, "To be honest Granger, I think it is much more suited to you" he replied conceitedly.

"No, I'm intelligent! What excuse have you got? You even love the colour green. Bang, you've got your animagus!"

"I found one, 'Grangers', an annoying little beaver that is commonly found by Pothead's side. Has bushy hair that could be likened to a nest and is quite small. Slightly neurotic and bossy.'"

Hermione unexpectedly burst out laughing, Draco was slightly shocked. He did _not _expect that reaction. Maybe some yelling, hexing or insults -- but laughing? He didn't really mind though, as long as she didn't whip her wand out. He wasn't in the mood for another duel.

Hermione took a deep breath, slowly calming herself. She had not really laughed in a long time, and felt rather giddy now. She shouldn't be laughing around Malfoy, but she found the description incredibly funny. In few words, it was her. There was _so _much more to her, good qualities, but what he said elicited a laugh from her and she was hoping for more. A good-natured and humorous Malfoy only stayed around for so long though.

"Okay, Malfoy, before we go back to work... can we just work together? A Truce? Just for today."

He eyed her suspiciously, "A truce?"

"A truce" she repeated.

"Just for today?"

"Just for today"

He looked to be thinking seriously, and the conflict was coming off of him in waves. Hermione could feel it clearly, "Malfoy, it's just for today. We won't tell anyone we got along or conversed. No one will know that you 'talked' to a mudblood." She said with a slightly bitter tone, but she did understand.

After some serious deliberation on his part, he extended his hand slowly, as if still unsure. "Truce?"

She shook his hand, "Truce"

Although they had made a truce, it didn't escape Hermione's notice that he wiped his hand rather conspicuously in his trousers after their handshake.

_Better not to comment on it_, she thought.

_**December 15th, 9 pm.**_

They were rather tired now, having searched through many books in pursuit of a suitable animagus for them both. They felt a little bored at this point and time, and had not talked in over fifteen minutes.

Hermione stopped at page 121, "What about this? Hippocerf- The hippocerf is a mythical creature, which is half horse and half deer. This creature represents indecision."

"Indecision? What has that got to do with me?"

They locked eyes for a moment, the intensity of the gaze burning. Hermione then deflected her eyes, "Probably more than you think."

"Don't talk in riddles with me, Granger."

She didn't reply, and simply looked back to the book. "I give up" she moaned, resting her head on it.

"I thought Gryffindors 'never give up' and all that shit" He replied idly, still reading.

She shot him a sharp glance, "We don't give up…and it is _not _shit."

His eyes finally strayed from the pages, "Did you just curse?"

"No…yes, but I was only saying what you did. I don't normally say such foul words." He laughed then, and Hermione thought it to be rather musical. He had such a melodic laugh, and she realised she had only ever heard him laugh once before. She suddenly felt rather self-conscious, "What?"

"I just made Hermione Granger curse."

Hermione's face turned bright red, but she didn't comment. He laughed even harder at her blush, his laughs no longer making any sound. She picked up a random book --which was rather light-- and threw it at him. It caught him by surprise and he swayed a little off the chair, but didn't fall. That was, until Hermione tipped him.

He fell out of the chair and onto the ground, and Hermione was rather scared that he was going to flip. He would not be happy at all; he was going to create a huge fight between them over this. And although Hermione still didn't like Malfoy, she didn't want to hex him on sight anymore. She really wasn't in the mood for fighting either.

Hermione then heard a large intake of breath, and leaned over the other side of the table to see a still laughing Draco. Amazed, Hermione's mouth dropped. Had he gone mad?

She was seriously contemplating sending him to St. Mungo's.

Looking down at Malfoy, she realised the situation was really quite comical though. Malfoy had his legs on the chair, his upper body lying on the floor. His shoulders were shaking with mirth and his eyes were bright and lively. The book was lying beside him, and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

She could forget the fact they hated each other for another few minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He watched them with a slightly sad expression, he didn't want them to become close, but there was definitely something between them. How were they laughing over something so stupid?

He could sincerely say that he liked that girl, and now she was going to like _him. _He didn't hate the guy, and in fact, hoped that the girl would finally find someone - so he could stop pining and move on because in reality, she was never going to notice him.

He came to a decision, he was going to find a girl. He was going to find a girl who liked him, for who he was, and for more than just a friend. He was going to find a girl that was compassionate, caring and kind. A girl that understood him, that could relate to his problems. A girl who would cry just because he did, or laugh because he did. He wanted a girl that would proudly call him her boyfriend.

He just didn't know if such a girl existed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**December 15th**

_11.00 pm._

Hermione trudged wearily back to her bedroom, her feet dragging as she walked. She was incredibly tired, a result of late nights and early mornings all week. Malfoy had gone to his room at ten, and Hermione nodded in acknowledgement when he told her. She knew that things would be back to normal between them in the morning. After all, he was still a vile Slytherin who chose to follow his father's side. She had seen a more comical, fun side to him tonight though and liked it a lot better than snippy Draco. Hermione wasn't going to seek friendship though; because she didn't want it with him. They just needed neutrality and everything would be fine... or at least that's what Hermione told herself.

She stopped at the portrait, sighing as Gilderoy flashed a smile, "I am looking rather fetching today, aren't I? The old woman on the third floor did my hair, I love it."

"Optimism."

Gilderoy huffed, "Fine then. You obviously don't appreciate the art of hairdressing."

She ignored him of course, and walked through the opening and into the warmth of the common room. The smell of burning coal whiffed through her nose, the heat surrounding her body and warming her already. She closed her eyes and sat down on the couch.

"Hello, Hermione"

Hermione jumped slightly, "Luna! You startled me."

"Sorry." Hermione couldn't really tell of Luna was serious or not though, "I just thought it would be nice if we could talk..."

"Do you not talk to Neville?" Hermione asked, too tired to care that she was being quite rude.

Luna wasn't fazed, "Yes, but it's not the same as talking to a girl. Surely you know that Hermione!"

The brunette's eyes finally opened, and she eyed Luna suspiciously, "Is this about boys?"

Luna sighed, "No. It's more than that."

"But it is about boys."

"No. I just... I was wondering if you wanted to talk about what happened -- with Ron."

"Ron? Oh, yes." She gained a far away look in her eye, lost in memories. "You and him kissed, didn't you? I couldn't believe he and Harry had kissed the girl before asking her out. Harry did that with Cho, and Ron with you. Honestly.." Hermione smiled, "He'd been so happy that day. It was quite funny actually, and he kept telling us about the date you were going to have in Hogsm… I'm sorry, Luna." Hermione apologised, realising she was being somewhat tactless in her tired state.

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. I should have said yes when I had the chance, I'll never let an opportunity go by again. Never let someone fade before I can see them properly."

"That's a nice philosophy."

"Yes, it is." she chuckled, "I don't want that to happen again. I plan on telling Neville that I like him, and I'm going to say it tomorrow," Hermione nodded absent-mindedly, "I am going to say I really like him, and I hope we can try--"

"NEVILLE?!" Hermione suddenly yelled, her eyes wide.

Luna nodded calmly, "Yes, Neville. He's so kind, charming and wonderful. He has such a good heart."

"So do hundreds of other boys!" Hermione countered.

"Do _you _like Neville?"

"No..." She shook her head, "I think you're just jumping, Luna. I honestly don't think you fancy Neville-- it's just a new kind of friendship to you. You probably miss Ron, that's all."

"No, Neville is definitely for me. Really." This moment was immediately ingrained into Hermione's mind, as it was the first time she had seen Luna unsure of herself, or even trying to convince with an air of desperation.

"If you're sure... So when are you going to tell him?" Hermione asked, a tentative smile on her face.

Shrugging; "Probably tomorrow. I'm so excited to tell him!"

"Not nervous?"

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Because he might rej-- Never mind!" She laughed nervously, trying to cover up her blunder.

The two girls were silent before Hermione broke it, slightly apprehensive, "Luna.. How-how was Ron that day? Was he his usual goofy self?"

"He looked determined when he came to me, but was so polite. I could tell he was embarrassed though, and tried to save him from stumbling over his words. He apologised to me, and then kissed me. He smelled of freshly mown grass that day. I remember because I thought he had been out at the Quidditch pitch. His heart was beating ferociously in his chest and he kept jigging his leg. I remember his taste. He tasted sweet.-" Hermione looked rather embarrassed here, but didn't comment. "- like chocolate. I loved every minute of that kiss. I felt like it was just he and I, like everyone else had just gone and it was the two of us alone. When we stopped, he looked at me like I was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Of course I wasn't, but he looked at me that way. He was really very nervous when he asked me out - to be his girlfriend- and when I said no, he was crestfallen. I felt slightly guilty, but I was in the presumption we had all year. I agreed to a date in Hogsmeade.." Luna's head dropped and Hermione scooted closer to the girl, "… but he…he never made it."

Hermione reached up and wiped the younger girl's tears away, then wrapped her in a tight hug. "I miss him too, Luna." And both of them cried in a rare show of their vulnerability. They cried for Ron, their parents, their friends and everyone who had suffered a loss.

"I really, really do miss them all. Sometimes so much it hurts." Hermione sniffed.

Luna had stopped crying now, and thought before answering, "They're safe now though. We'll see them again someday, whether that be next week, next month or eighty years away - we'll see them again." Luna hesitated, "It doesn't ease the pain sometimes though. I still miss Ron sometimes when Harry mentions him in a letter; I still feel a pang of emptiness at my fathers name."

"I suppose it's always going to be like that though, right?"

Luna looked at Hermione before shaking her head, "I don't think so. There will be a time when we can think of them without needing to cry, or hang our heads. We will be able to _celebrate _the life they had rather than mourn their death. They wouldn't want us to mourn our whole life. Someday, soon I think, we will be able to speak about their memories in fondness, without wincing or sadness."

Hermione was quiet before she said gently, "You just did."

Nodding slowly; "I know."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**December 16th**

_8.00 am_

Neville rubbed his eyes tiredly as she sat down to the breakfast table, "Morning." he yawned.

Luna, ever energetic, was bright and cheerful, "Morning Neville. How did you sleep?"

"Well, thanks."

An irritable Hermione sat down next to Neville, "You would swear Malfoy had hair like mine."

"What?" Neville asked, confused.

"He takes so long to do his hair each morning! Longer than me _and_ Luna!"

"That's not a difficult task, Hermione." Neville laughed.

"Are you mocking me? I happen to like my hair."

"No you don't." Luna spoke, a smile on her face.

She looked frustrated, "It can be difficult sometimes, but I wouldn't trade my hair for anyone else's."

Draco chose that moment to enter the room, his hair immaculately mussed and looking fresh as a daisy. He sat down beside Luna and took a piece of toast.

"It took you that long to do your hair like _that?"_

"Some people like having respectable hair, Granger." His gaze settled on her hair and he scrunched his nose, "Couldn't you at least brush it?"

"Excuse yourself, of course I brush my hair! What kind of question is that?"

"One that is asked to someone with hair like yours."

"Malfoy, you're not funny." Hermione huffed. Neville and Luna ate away at their breakfast, neither bothered to get involved. Luna sighed, and Hermione told her they had gotten along so well yesterday.

"I find myself quite amusing, actually."

"Of course you would."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Like you don't know. You're the most arrogant and ignorant person I've ever met?"

"I'm sorry, but have you _met_ the guy in our portrait?"

Neville and Luna both sighed this time, starting their own conversation while Draco and Hermione bickered, "How are you this morning, Luna?" Neville asked jokingly.

"I'm fine. I wonder if those two will ever stop fighting." Both of them looked at Hermione and Draco, who were now shooting vile insults at each other, and turned away.

"Eventually, trust me." Neville promised.

"Been talking to anyone at home?"

"Yes, Ginny."

Luna looked up rather suddenly, "Ginny?" She questioned.

"Yeah..Why?" Neville asked suspiciously.

Luna attempted the nonchalance that she usually had naturally, "Just wondering, she doing well?"

"She's great. I think she has a boyfriend now." Neville said rather grimly.

Luna laughed, "I wouldn't worry, he'll probably be gone next week."

Both teens laughed, and then Neville smiled, "I'm glad you're my friend, Luna. You were before, but even more so now. I think I'm as close to you as Hermione." He glanced at the clock, "Well, better get in some homework before lunch. It's what Saturdays are for!"

Luna wore a dazzling smile as she danced her way up to her room, completely elated.

"Why am I even talking to you still? If you won't just move over to your side of the table, then I'm leaving."

"Well then I'm definitely not moving." Draco smirked.

Hermione stormed upstairs, cursing a certain Malfoy every step of the way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_Hmm.. just out of curiosity (My cat would be long gone!) I was wondering if you could tell me this:: (IT's a poll of sorts. Since my poll is whack at the moment ;))_**

**Favourite Heir:  
**Draco Malfoy  
Hermione Granger  
Neville Longbottom  
Luna Lovegood

**Favourite Professor:  
**Remus Lupin  
Severus Snape  
Albus Dumbledore  
Minerva McGonagall  
Laney Largical  
Sybil Trelawney  
Moody  
Pompfrey

**Favourite Friend/Supporting Character:  
**Harry Potter  
Ginevra Weasley  
Dean Thomas  
Blaise Zabini  
Theodore Nott  
Lockhart (I know!lol)  
Lucius Malfoy

**_Anyway, could people please tell me their favourites out of those three groups! :) Is there anything you would like to see more of by the way? A Particular character??  
Love and hugs,  
xCNx_**


	22. Chapter 20: A Place in this World

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Twenty: A Place in this World  
R&R!**

* * *

_**Mocks are over Woohoo! Time to get down to business! Anyway, I'm good. Got some results back from mocks. If you're interested in them, just ask by the way. Onto the chapter anywhoser…**_

_**Thanks to these wontasticilicious people! (Yep, another made up word.. one of these days, one of them will make it to the dictionary ;)) -- **_Morgan WhiteFang, Samara Longbottom, mercurywrites, constantreader7, blackXroseXpiano93, ally leigh, B00kw0rm92, KathGrangerPotter, cyiusblack, Rebecca, notwolf, Sirius Leigh, yellow 14, superstarsvtn, DragonQuillZ, Kat.1600, XlinzX skopde, PyroAngel8605, the shattered star_** and **_diagonally_**!!**_

_**I have a new entry on my 'blog' and it concerns some of you, so if you think it will, check it out and questions will be answered ;)**_

_**Oh, and was anyone else majorly annoyed when fanfiction went off all weekend to wednesday? No logins! No reviews, no alerts, no uploading... BAM! Nothing. :( Bummer.. I would have had this sooner otherwise... Swear.. ahem...**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

_"Place in This World"- Taylor Swift_

**17th December**

Hermione Granger was feeling ambivalent. Hermione Granger was confused.

Hermione Granger was surely losing the plot.

Her emotions were askew, her mind in a state of chaos and her train of thought rather odd. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Snape and Malfoy. Snape's revelation had startled her -- she couldn't lie -- but there was some odd awakening behind it for her. Severus Snape had _feelings._ He had real, emotional, unadulterated feelings. It was almost silly to be shocked by this, to refer to him as if he weren't human - but it wasn't the Professor Snape she'd known since first year.

It rocked the foundations of her beliefs though; two words. A total of two words turned her world upside down and had her reeling for days.

A simple, 'I do'.

He still loved Lily, even to this day, which was surely a testimony to Snape's love. That wasn't what bothered her though; it was the fact that Snape actually _loved._ A Slytherin possessed enough emotions to love someone like he did Lily. She had seen the memories, and thought he would be rather angry, but he had been somewhat relaxed and carefree for that one moment.

It was foolish of her to think that Slytherins had no feelings, but it made things easier. It maintained her 'Black and White' view of the world and war and assisted in her hatred towards them. However, if a Slytherin could love a Gryffindor...

A Death Eater love an Order of the Phoenix member…

Things suddenly weren't in black and white; everything was unexpectedly splashed with colour. Or more accurately, many greyish colours.

If Snape loved Lily, why was he a Death Eater? Was it that bad in Slytherin that people had to let go of loved ones and join the Death Eaters regardless? Did they have no choice at all?

Hermione firmly believed that _everyone_ has a choice, no matter who they are or what their family does. Professor Snape had stumped her though.

Whatever could have possessed an intelligent man like Severus Snape to join such a vile group? These questions were all whirling around in Hermione's head, and frankly, making her quite dizzy.

Something had to have been there for Snape to join the Death Eaters. Something that overrode his love for Lily Evans, something that was too powerful to reject. She presumed it was Voldemort; who could reject him? He would crucio them or take a step further and kill them on the spot. So Professor Snape was a coward then? Why didn't that settle with her though?

All Death Eaters were cowards, too scared to simply stand up and fight against the monster that was ruining their lives and their minds. Well, at least the ones who didn't agree with Voldemort. Who didn't really want to join him. For example, Severus Snape. Though Hermione didn't have proof that Snape was against Voldemort's idea's, she still suspected he wouldn't be a _true_ believer in Voldemort's policies. She was starting to think there was another reason he was there, some secret plan.

There _had _to be.

It was fairly nauseating for Hermione to think about, and suddenly a name popped into her head; Draco Malfoy.

How much of the Death Eaters meetings had he bear witness to? Had he seen the vile and vulgar things they did to innocent civilians? More importantly, did he take part? Did he have the Dark Mark branded on his forearm?

The questions were starting overwhelm her-- and to use the cliche-- there were so many questions and so few answers.

She didn't honestly believe Malfoy could torture or kill someone; he just didn't seem to be that corrupted yet. If he was, he would have surely caused her some pain -- more than just the sound of his incessant conceited tone.

He would be asked to join the Death Eaters though, would he accept? Malfoy was due to accept, his father was in the inner circle. What penalty would befall him if he didn't though, would he be killed, or would his father have enough power to prevent it?

Oh, who was she kidding? Not even Lucius Malfoy had power over the Dark Lord. If Voldemort could kill his wife, then he could kill his son.

Due to Snape though, she realised that perhaps Malfoy wasn't all bad, perhaps it wasn't as 'black and white' as that. Maybe he wanted to desert the Death Eaters and his father, but didn't know how. Perhaps he didn't know if he _really_ wanted to or not. In her heart of hearts though, she hoped he would side with the light. Because even she could admit -- begrudgingly-- that the heirs needed the enigma of Draco Malfoy.

His probable dilemma was enough to draw some sympathy from Hermione though, so she would leave him be for now -- unless he started the quarrel. After all, she could still remember him crying on Hogwarts grounds not too long ago…

She could still remember the sting of the words and the surprising pain in his normally vacant eyes, she could still vividly recall his conflict and reluctance.  
Yes, the compassionate side of Hermione Granger was reigning through when she realised that the world was many shades of grey.

She felt an incredible amount of empathy for Malfoy, but she still felt he was rather cowardly if he could not just stand up and fight against the Dark.

For now though, she would stand back and let Draco Malfoy make his own decisions, if that was even possible for him. I don't think so.

**Heirs~HGDMLLNL~**

The win blew fiercely as it whipped against the heirs faces with a distinct bite. Hermione shivered, it was freezing. She tightened her scarf and tried to focus her attention on her professor, but was slightly preoccupied with keeping herself warm.

"It is rather cold out, but we must practice this now. Longbottom, have you practiced?"

Neville stood forward, apprehension written on his face, "Yes. I-I can transform now." He glanced back at Luna, and she smiled encouragingly and nodded.

McGonagall eyed him critically, "A Dog, yes?"

"Yes."

She nodded, "Miss Lovegood, Chinese fox. Malfoy, icedrake Dragon and Miss Granger.. Pegasus. Longbottom, you do realise that the heirs were given the powers to transform into a magical creature, a feat which requires much skill and magic. You four are some of the only wizards and witches able, are you sure you do not want to change your animagus from that of a domestic dog?"

"With due respect miss, I think it's too late to change my mind now."

"Very well. Miss Lovegood, have you mastered the transformation yet?"

"I have, Miss. It was difficult, but I'm able now." Luna closed her eyes and with a small smile, shrunk rapidly into a Chinese Fox. Her fur was a rich red, but there was a definite blonde streak through the centre of her back. The creature was small, no bigger than an ordinary fox. She shook her head and then raised her eyes to meet the others, her blue grey eyes making it easy to recognise it was Luna.

"Excellent, Miss Lovegood. Wonderful transformation without a hitch. Can you morph back into your body now?"

Luna instantly complied, standing tall next to Hermione. "Thank you, Miss."

McGonagall gave her a tight-lipped smile and turned to Malfoy, "Malfoy, go ahead."

"I'm having … difficulties with transforming." He said hesitantly, as if he were admitting defeat.

"No worries. You need to picture the animal in mind and you transforming into that animal…. You need to visualise, Malfoy."

He closed his eyes and was quiet for a moment, his forehead creased in concentration as he struggled to morph. He opened his eyes, "It's not working for me." He spat through gritted teeth.

"Practice over the next few days please." McGonagall responded, "Longbottom, you're next."

Neville closed his eyes, shivering conspicuously in the cold. "I-I can't r-right now." He breathed, his teeth chattering as he talked.

"_Now_, Longbottom."

Sighing, he clenched his fist and knitted his eyebrows together; his attention solely on becoming his animagus.

After ten minutes of standing in the cold, McGonagall shook her head, "Work on it. Miss Granger?"

"Yes, Miss. I picked Pegasus, as he portrays my character very well and I've always been very inter--"

"She knows, Granger. She's asking for you to morph.. not bore us to death with the theory." Malfoy interjected, somewhat wearily.

Hermione, almost instantly, transformed into the beautiful creatures, now taller than the others. She stretched out her white wings, flexing them carefully. Her tail was a dark brown, as were her eyes, to identify her. The Pegasus stood tall and proud, observing them all with something akin to a smile.

"Outstanding, Miss Granger. You may change back now."

Hermione immediately changed back into her body, a beaming smile on her face. "Thank you, Miss."

**Heirs~HGDMLLNL~**

Draco sighed, his mind elsewhere as the other heirs chatted amongst themselves. They were all due to split up now after lunch, and Draco was dreading it. Not because he was getting attached the heirs -- what a ridiculous thought -- but because it was his lesson with Dumbledore. He was confused enough without having to talk to _him._

Snape's words still rung in Draco's ears, four days later, _"It will ruin your life, you will never be the same again. Fight with the Heirs"_ What did he mean? He was trying to convince Draco to kill the Dark Lord, why? He wanted Draco to help defeat the Dark Side, the Death Eaters.

The question that burned Draco's mind, though, was if he would comply. Should he fight with the heirs?_ Could_ he fight with the heirs, which was another matter entirely.

He was somewhat disgusted with his godfather, betraying all of his comrades and peers by siding with Dumbledore. Hell, Snape was betraying Lucius, his father. Technically, Draco was too. He should be running to his father right now, telling him of Snape's loyalties and advice.

Draco would never do that though, not to Snape. Not till he knew where he stood in the war. If Draco fought with his father, then he would have no choice but to sell out Snape - it would be necessary for his side to win.

However, if he fought with the heirs, Snape could protect him. He could feed the Death Eaters lies and hide him.

No, no. What was Draco _thinking?_ He had to fight with his father, there was no other choice. There was no deciding or picking, he'd had that done for him.

He could change his mind though, he could fight with the light if he wanted. The consequences though… they would be catastrophic. Not to mention he would be fighting alongside people he despised, breeds he despised.

_Why?_ Was a question haunting Draco as well though, why was so much blood shed necessary? What were each side really fighting for? Both were doing so much excess damage that wasn't necessary. The Dark Lord and Potter should just battle -- leave everyone else out of it. Or Dumbledore and the Dark Lord. Either would do at this point, as Draco hardly believed that Potter, a sixteen year old, could defeat _Voldemort._

He resisted the urge to shiver, even saying the name in his head invoked fear in Draco. He would certainly have to work on that.

"Yes, but you have to visualise it, Neville. Wouldn't it be wonderful to show our friends our animagi when they arrive?" Granger spoke.

Longbottom sighed, "I'll work on it. Luna, how do you do it?" He smiled and Draco caught the steady blush in Lovegood's cheeks.

Draco's eyebrow raised, that was definitely a new development. Lovegood was never a girl to blush over boys, and Draco could almost laugh at Longbottom for being so oblivious. He was obviously unaware of Lovegood's 'crush' on him. Draco found it slightly amusing.

They finally arrived in the Dining Room, where they were having lunch before going their separate ways.

"Don't worry, Neville. I'm sure you and Malfoy will catch on quickly." Granger smiled brightly at Longbottom, who flushed. Draco's eyes nearly widened though, that was clearly a compliment. Why was she not saying that he could never achieve such a remarkable accomplishment because he was so dense? Was she backing off? Was she attempting to be… _nice?_ or even worse, **_friendly_?**

Was this Granger's way of extending a hand in friendship? Draco mentally shrugged, he wouldn't accept anyway.

He loaded his plate and steadily ignored the others conversations. Lupin was with them today, and Draco didn't care to talk to him. He had nothing against the man _really_, but wasn't in the mood to talk with him. He honestly didn't care if the man was a werewolf, after all, the Malfoy's family friend was Fenrir Greyback. Despite the fact that Draco hated _that _werewolf, he didn't harbour much resentment for the one sitting in the same room as him. Fenrir was a ruthless and cruel werewolf, that had more than once eyed Draco rather hungrily.

Did Draco really want to fight with someone like that? Fenrir was a lowly Death Eater, only a convenience to the Dark Lord, and not of utmost importance. He was not in the inner circle of Death Eaters, and was called upon rarely. However, Draco still grimaced at the thought of working with him. Vile ma--_creature._

Everything he had been brought up to believe in though, everything that had been drilled into his head since day one was what the dark side were fighting for. He couldn't go against that…. Then again, could he?

What were his beliefs anyway? That mudbloods -- wizards and witches born into muggle families -- were lowly and dirty. That purebloods should not associate with such filth as they are better and deserve their magic.

… What else? What else were the dark side fighting for? Draco just didn't get it. Snape had told him right before he found out he was an heir that Voldemort was a half-blood. If Voldemort was a half-blood, then he was no better than mudbloods, no?

He had a muggle father, just like Granger. Granger was a 'lowly' mudblood.. And yet, her father had the same heritage as Voldemort's.

But where had Granger's magic come from then, if she didn't steal it? As absurd as the notion of her stealing the magic was, her acquiring it. But how?

And Draco was the second person of the four heirs that day to realise that there really were too many questions and too few answers.

**~Heirs~HGDMLLNL~**

His mind was focused, his concentration levels to the full and his determination stronger than ever. His hand rose, and the vase smashed beside the old man against the wall. The sound resounded throughout the room, and Draco felt exhilarated.

He had finally mastered telekinesis.

Lifting his arm once more, he lifted the book and flicked his wrist. It went sailing in Dumbledore's direction, but the Headmaster stopped it before it could hit him.

"Excellent, Mister Malfoy. You seem to have mastered the art of telekinesis. We shall have more classes however, as you will need to defeat me to truly be deemed ready."

Draco waved it off, "Right." He picked up his wand, ready to leave the room when Dumbledore's voice halted him.

"What are you planning to do, Draco?" The reversion back to the usage of his first name was not lost on Draco, and he turned slowly.

"I've no idea what you mean, sir."

"I'm quite sure you do. You will have to decide soon, as there isn't much time left to change courts."

"What?"

Dumbledore shook his head, "You need to make up your mind, Draco. You may fight with your father, or you may fight with us. I cannot dictate that, no matter how much I want to." He paused and locked eyes with Draco for a moment, "You know the right choice, Mister Malfoy, but are you brave enough to take it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you've no place insinuating I'm about to become a Death Eater! Or even considering it!"

"You're right, but so am I, aren't I?"

Draco silently fumed, his eyes narrowed in fury, "It's harder than you could possibly know! You can't stand there and claim how you know _everything_ about me and my thoughts and choices -- because you just_ don't_. And I'm sick of everyone thinking they get to choose for me. It's my choice! Because I'm sick of being pulled back and forth between the likes of_ you_ and my father!" he spat, before storming out the door.

Dumbledore sighed as he watched him leave before saying almost inaudibly, "I can bring him to the door, but he must walk through."

**~Heirs~ DMHG~LLNL~~**

Hermione stormed down the stairs, angry and agitated. Snape had not turned up, and she had been sentenced to training with Trelawney. Trelawney though, was spurting lies and fake predictions again. Hermione fall in love this year? Impossible.

Trelawney was off her rocker, insinuating things like that to Hermione. Hermione had abruptly left the room, not bothering to glance back on her way out.

"Stupid.. Lies.. Her fault…" Hermione ranted under breath as she stalked down the castle corridors.

Suddenly, she crashed into something hard, yet soft, and stumbled backwards and onto the ground. She and the other person simultaneously groaned, rubbing their hurt body parts.

"Granger, could you not look up when you're walking?" He moaned, clutching his elbow.

"Same could be said for you!" They were silent for a minute before Hermione muttered, "All that silly professor's fault. She hasn't got a clue of what she's doing." She was more talking to herself than Malfoy, but he responded nonetheless.

"Sybil I take it? Let up on her... I think she lost her marbles a long time ago." The two fell into silence again, quietly standing and brushing the dirt off of their clothes.

She heard Malfoy sigh beside her before saying quietly, "They really glorify this heir thing, don't they? When I'd like nothing better than out." The weariness she heard earlier that day was in his tone once again, and Hermione's curiosity sparked.. Yet she was beyond confused.

The blond unexpectedly became rigid, his eyes cold and distant. "Anyway, watch where you're going next time, mudblood." He then walked back in the direction she came, presumably towards the Heirs common rooms. She stared at his back as his form disappeared.

Draco Malfoy had just let her in for a moment, and he knew it.

~Heirs~ DMHG~LLNL~~

Luna walked back to the common room happily, a distinct bounce in her step. Not only were Harry and Ginny coming in ten days, but Neville had told her she was as much a friend as Hermione!

Simply by saying that, Neville had rose her spirits considerably. It lightened her heart and took a load off of her shoulders, it made her feel happy. It also gave her the extra boost of confidence to tell him she liked him-- as more than a friend. She was on her way to see him, as she knew he would be in the common room now; while Hermione and Draco would still be in training.

A beaming smile spread across her face; he was sitting in the armchair, a goofy smile on his face and his brown eyes alight with joy as they darted back and forth across the parchment. A letter from Ginny or Harry, she suspected.

The idea of Neville liking her was so appealing, and she hoped with all her heart that he returned her sentiments. Neville becoming her boyfriend would make her the happiest girl in England."

She was ready to tell him she liked him - as more than a friend.

Luna finally made her presence known, "Neville?"

His head snapped up, his smile widening. "Luna! Just the person I wanted to see.."

"Neville, there's something I want to tell you.."

He almost _pranced _over to her, "Luna! Oh, Luna. You'll never guess… I'm over Hermione! I don't fancy her anymore. Nothing more than friendship there now."

Her heart rose, this was the best thing he could have said! He wasn't infatuated with Hermione anymore, and perhaps Luna had taken her place! "That's great, Nev." she said, genuinely enthusiastic.

"Yeah, it is. In fact.. I like someone else now."

"Oh?" Her heart rate was picking up now, but not beating rapidly. She scrutinised him carefully, but he didn't seem nervous. Surely if he was about to ask her out he would be nervous? Stumbling and falling over his word?

He shoved the letter he was previously reading into Luna's hands, "I have the biggest crush on Ginny… I wonder if she'll even consider me."

Luna's eyes widened, her body froze and the letter fell from her hands. Her heart was now shattering and she could almost hear the sound.

Neville picked up the letter, "Don't tell anyone, please. Anyway, got to go write a reply now." He danced out of the room, leaving a startled and despondent Luna.

She promised herself she wouldn't cry.

**~Heirs~ DMHG~ LLNL~~**

**_But I guess its always been that way-- wanting to be loved... to find someone that makes your heart ache in a good way - Brooke Davis, One Tree Hill._**

_Mum,_

_Today was hard. Harder than it has been in a while… why does no one want me? or only decide at the last minute? I feel shattered…Lost…betrayed. By who? I'm not sure. Neville wasn't supposed to like Ginevra Weasley - he was supposed to love me. He was supposed to love and cherish me. I can't even cry, Mother. I can't even cry. I don't know why, but I won't let myself. I will only shed tears for my family, and nothing that is less important than that deserves my tears. You used to say that, "They don't deserve your tears, Lulu.". Those bullies didn't deserve my tears, and neither does Neville. He chose Ginny, and I'll just have to live with that. I'll just have to be happy with him. After all, if you love someone you have to let them go. If they don't come back to you, they were never yours._

_The thing is… Neville never was mine. He never once expressed feelings of anything more than friendship towards me and never gave any false impressions. I just needed to feel something, I needed to feel loved and appreciated. Maybe I was looking in the wrong place. Perhaps... I set myself up for hurt here. I let myself get carried away with emotions and longing - I'm not even sure I really liked Neville. No, I did. Do. He and Ginevra will be much better suited though, I can sense it. It still hurts though, to be turned away... Almost like you were rejected. He didn't know I liked him but it doesn't make things easier. He was supposed to confess his love for me!  
I'm confused and my emotions are muddled, I'm not making sense anymore. One half of me in screaming out in rejoice to the pairing of he and Ginny, the other half in sobbing in despondency. _

_This is the time daughters look to their mother for answers.  
_

_I miss you, and it's at times like these I miss you more than ever. What's a daughter without her mother?  
__The answer? A lonely little girl walking through memories. _

_Love,  
__Luna x_

Tears dotted the page as Luna Lovegood snapped the leather-bound journal shut and laid it on her locker. She turned off the light and buried her head in her pillow. She definitely couldn't cry now, not after she promised her mother too. She wasn't Hermione Granger, she couldn't release her emotions in a stream of tears. She _wouldn't. _

So she did what she could; she closed her eyes and wished for the best. Because her hope and optimism in people and the world was waning, and there wasn't much she could do to stop it.

**Heirs~ DMHG~LLNL~~**

_**Maybe that wasn't the ending you were hoping for, but meh. You gotta do what you gotta do ;)**_

_**Oh, and to KathGrangerPotter, there will definitely be more Dramione moments in the future - we're just warming up now. Some issues have to be handled first though.. But more bickering on the way! Among other things…**_

_**Thanks 4 the poll results! I think everyone answered!**_

_**Favourite Heir:**_

_**Draco-9  
Hermione-6  
Luna-6  
Neville--1**_

_**Fav Professor:  
Snape:9  
Dumbledore:1  
Moody:1  
Lupin:7  
McGonagall:1  
Laney: 1**_

_**Fav Supporting:  
Blaise:9  
Theo:5  
Harry:3  
Ginny:4  
Dean:1  
Lucius:1**_

_**The Favourite Heir being Draco, favourite professor Snape and favourite supporter Blaise, I think we should declare today National Slytherin Day!! Lol.  
Such fans of the Slytherins.. Can't talk much though, I'm one myself. ;)**_

_**Preview of Chapter 21 (Because I love you guys so much!):**_

_"There's something going on, Gin.. something is going to happen.."_

_"You're just being paranoid!" She laughed._

_**Oh yes… things are definitely about to heat up. I can almost hear you say "About time!"… **_


	23. Chapter 21: Dreams of Children

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-One: Dreams of Children  
****Thanks to my brilliant beta silverbirch!  
****R&R!**

* * *

_**Hey peoples! How's March going for you?! I can't wait till Paddy's Day! See, it's really cheating, but I let myself break my lent for Paddy's Day. This year, I gave up sweets, chocolate, crisps - everything sweet and bad for you. It's REALLY hard. How I started the idea is a long story, so I won't bore you. ;) Thanks to silverbirch as well for the lyrics in this chapter! They suit really well and you gave me a lot of brill suggestions!!**_

**_Anyway, sorry for my ramble there! Thanks a mills to -- _**cyiusblack, silverbirch, Samara Longbottom, Morgan WhiteFang, notwolf, XlinzX, superstarsvtn, blackXroseXpiano93, Kat.1600, Rebecca, ally leigh, skopde, pstibbons, yellow 14, DragonQuillZ, PyroAngel8605, the shattered star **_and _**B00kw0rm92!! **_For reviewing!! I don't thnk you realise how much those reviews mean to me!!lol_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XCNx**_

**~Heirs~ DMHG~LLNL~**

_I sat alone with the dreams of children  
Weeping willows and tall dark building,  
Ive caught a fashion from the dreams of children  
But woke up sweating from this modern nightmare, and  
I was alone, no one was there_

_I caught a glimpse from the dreams of children  
I got a feeling of optimism  
But woke up to a grey and lonely picture  
The streets below left me feeling dirty, and_

_I was alone, no one was there  
I was alone, no one was there_

_Somethings gonna crack on your dreams tonight...  
You will crack on your dreams tonight_

_I fell in love with the dreams of children  
I saw a vision of all the happy days  
Ive caught a fashion from the dreams of children  
But woke up sweating from this modern nightmare, and_

_I was alone, no one was there  
I was alone, no one was there_

_Somethings gonna crack on your dreams tonight...  
You will crack on your dreams tonight  
You will choke on your dreams tonight_

_"Dreams of Children" Jam_

**December 18th**

The classroom was silent, the only sound being the gentle scratching of quills against parchment and the occasional sigh from a student. The room was bright with the gentle rays of sun from the window, but he couldn't help but feel like there was a large cloud looming over everyone.

The school had never been quieter, everyone was always constantly on alert -- you had to be. Prefects travelled in pairs now, never separating. A few people even handed in their prefect badge, unwilling to take any chances.

There were attacks on other students at night. Unprovoked, thoughtless attacks. Simply because one student supported different ideas to another. No had dared to attack Harry or any of his friends, but he still knew some people who had been hurt. None severely injured, the worst being a broken arm, but it was still a frightening experience.

Everyone seemed to be walking on egg shells, afraid if they said something out of line someone else would fly off the handle. It wasn't a pleasant scenario and Harry was becoming sick of it.

Granted, there some who didn't care and still said what they liked, but they were few and far between. Harry and Ginny were examples, they just said what they felt without caring for the consequences. It was probably slightly egotistical of them, but they were confident in the fact that a lot of students would not be able to beat them in a duel -- and that very few would dare to challenge either one of them anyway.

The Great Hall was a dismal place now though; a place that once burst with liveliness and chatter was now subdued and desolate. Some chatted in whispers, others spoke normally whilst feigning nonchalance.

Slytherin was by far the worst. Anyone could see the division between the house, it was in plain sight at every meal. There was a distinct gap in the middle of the table, it was empty. Supporters of Voldemort sat on the right side, while supporters of the light sat to the left. Students that didn't support either usually sat on the left side, simply because Voldemort's supporters always seemed to taunt and mock them or attempt to convince them of Voldemort's 'brilliance'.

He heard McGonagall sigh as her eyes raked around the classroom, and he briefly wondered how the professors were dealing with it. "Class is over in five minutes. Finish your essay on Animagi and present it in class Friday. No tardiness or excuses please." Her gaze seemed to settle on Harry at that point, and he had the grace to blush.

He loaded his bag with his books and waited patiently for Dean to pack his. He walked to and from classed with Dean and Seamus. He didn't really like it and sometimes walked alone as Seamus was somewhat suspicious of him all the time. It irked Harry to be questioned constantly on something that haunted him. He didn't want to talk about his dead godfather or the homicidal sociopath trying to kill him.

He inwardly winced, that sounded harsh.

Sirius' death still hurt Harry, and it still pained him to think of it but Ron's death was still plaguing his conscience -- and sub-conscience. His dreams sometimes had Ron in them, but they weren't nightmares all the time based on the agony of October 18th. Sometimes, he dreamt it was just an ordinary day. With he, Ron and Hermione laughing and joking in class.

His heart ached to see his best friends, and the only comfort he got was that he _would _see Hermione again. He missed them so dearly, it was beyond any longing he'd felt since he was a young boy. It was a feeling no author could describe and no poet could try to convey.

Sometimes, he felt crushed. He felt trapped.

Sometimes, Harry Potter felt like there was no hope in the world.

But every time he felt like that, a letter from a blonde Ravenclaw brightened everything significantly. She had that ability, to turn a grey sky sunny.

His heart leapt every time he thought about seeing Luna and Hermione at Christmas, as this was due to be the worst Christmas since he was ten. Don't get him wrong, he was excited to see Neville as well -- but it couldn't compare to the thrill at the prospect of seeing Luna and Hermione.

He missed Hermione's caring and compassion but he also missed her bossiness, her lectures and how she never shrunk away from him when he was in a mood -- she called him on it and told him to stop.

Yes, Harry missed Hermione dearly.

"How much of the essay did you get done in class, Harry?" Dean asked, walking with Harry towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Three inches."

"Not bad. Parvati kept writing notes to me so I didn't get much done." He rolled his eyes.

Harry smiled, "Give her a chance."

"I _told _her I fancied Padma, and she doesn't care. She says it shouldn't matter because they're twins."

"I see…." He trailed off as they sat down at the Gryffindor table, instantly scanning the hall for injuries. He wasn't a gossip, but Harry liked to know what was going on.

"Did you see the Daily Prophet this morning?" Ginny asked whilst sitting down next to Harry.

"No, I slept late. What was in it?"

She sighed, "The Lonsons were found dead at their home last night." She looked uncomfortable, "The kids were killed as well. They were tortured before hand, it was horrific."

Harry's fists clenched, "Sick criminals."

"I can think of some better words to describe them." Ginny growled and Harry felt his eyes soften, despite the anger bubbling inside of him. Ginny noticed such a subtle change in his demeanor though, "What?"

"You're just funny when you're angry, Gin." Dean attempted a smile, but the melancholy and despair of his eyes gave him away. The deaths had an impact on everyone, no matter if they knew the victims or not.

Harry shifted awkwardly, "The Hall seems… different tonight."

"Yeah, it does seem a bit tense, doesn't it?" Dean agreed, glancing around the room.

"Understatement of the year." Ginny snorted.

Harry's gaze focused in on the Slytherin table and the whispers between those on the right hand side of the table did not go unnoticed by him.

"What do you think they're whispering about?"

Ginny waved her hand dismissively, "I bet it's nothing. They just keep to themselves."

"No... There's something going on, Gin…something is going to happen.."

"You're just being paranoid!" She laughed_._

Dean shook his head, "I don't know, but something's definitely fishy."

"Maybe," She shrugged, "But I think you're both jumping to conclusions. I mean, just because some low-life, sick, repulsive, pathetic---" She screamed as she suddenly fell back off of the bench and onto the ground, stupefied.

"Ginny?!" Dean and Harry shouted in unision, then looking to the source of the spell.

A seventh year Slytherin, Spencer Latelli, sat at the Slytherin table twirling his wand between his fingers and looking very smug. Harry's fists clenched once again, "Latelli." he ground out.

Spencer was known for performing hexes on unsuspecting students -- the majority of them being Gryffindors. Everyone knew he was desperate to join Voldemort's ranks and pestered Pansy Parkinson over it everyday, who in turn ignored him. It was unknown as to whether she was a Death Eater or not, but Harry reckoned she didn't have it in her. There were fewer women death eaters than men, and the women that were Death Eaters were ruthless -- Pansy wasn't. She wouldn't be able to torture or kill anyone, that's for sure.

"Harry, don't!" Dean's warning was futile however, as Harry quickly whipped out his wand.

"_Aguamenti_!" A bout of water erupted from the end of Harry's wand, hitting Spencer right in the chest, the force of it sending the boy into the wall behind him.

Spencer stood groggily, "You're gonna' pay for that, Potter."

"_Confringo!_""_Protego." _Both shouted simultaneously. Spencer's _confringo _bounced of Harry's shield and hit a seventh year Ravenclaw, knocking him unconscious.

"Hey, Latelli! Watch where your shooting!" The boy beside the Ravenclaw yelled. _"Petrificus Totalus!"_ That spell hit Ken Sawyer, Spencer's best friend, and the duel commenced. Eventually, the whole of Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw were battling. Hexes of every colour -- except the dangerous colours of the unforgivables -- flew through the hall, hitting students, plates, walls and occasionally a teacher had to duck to avoid being hit.

The Hufflepuff's watched on worriedly, however it didn't take long for one to be hit -- and so the Hufflepuffs also joined in the giant duel.

People all over the room were being knocked unconscious, only to be awakened by a friend's 'Ennervate'.

To put it simply, it was chaos.

And Albus Dumbledore was furious.

"Stop this_ mindless _fighting!" He yelled, but to no avail, no one could hear him. Growing more and more irritated by the minute, Dumbledore raised his hands. "Stupefy!" The sheer force of Dumbledore's magic froze half the hall, but soon the other professors performed the same spell on the others.

"This is disgraceful. You are all disappointing to say the least! You are being careless and senseless. This fighting is achieving _nothing." _Dumbledore spoke so fiercely that Harry was momentarily scared, "You're all in the same situation, this war is not your burden to bear. You shouldn't even be involved! This act of violence is not going unpunished and you will all be given suitable punishments from your respective heads of house. I have _never_ been more disappointed in my students or felt more let down. You are a let down to not only your professors, classmates and families, but to yourselves. Should you get yourself hurt, where would your family be? The last thing they need is this. The last thing any of you need is this.

"Return to your dorms _immediately_. I will be talking to whoever initiated this fight tomorrow. " Dumbledore finished and instantly turned, whispering something to McGonagall before lifting the spell and calmly walking out.

Everyone seemed in a state of shock for a moment.

"Since when did Dumbledore have a temper?" Harry shot Lavender an annoyed look, but then walked out of the Hall.

_He_ was infuriated.

With himself, with Spencer and with his classmates. Why couldn't they have just left it between him and Spencer?

They were both looking for somewhere to vent their frustrations, and it just happened to be on each other.

**~Heirs~ DMHG~ NLLL~**

Harry re-read his letter one more time, making sure he read everything right. It was just something that was hard to comprehend, something that made his head dizzy. If this could happen, then anything was possible. What could have happened that was that bad?

How could _Luna Lovegood _lose hope?

If there was none for her, then there sure wasn't a possibility for the rest of them. Harry gently massaged the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on. Luna wasn't supposed to be a depressed and spiteful character; she was supposed to be lively and optimistic. No matter how corny it sounded, Luna was Harry's light in the dark days of Hogwarts.

He carefully lay the letter down on the arm of the chair, shaking his head solemnly. What in the world could have happened to Luna to make her lose hope? To make her feel like there was no end, that everything was going to crash and burn. He would have to ask Neville and Hermione, but not right now. His stomach was grumbling loudly as he had hardly anything to eat. In fact, he had only eaten a potato when Ginny was hit. She was beyond furious when Dean woke her, shooting spells at a rapid pace towards the Slytherin table. Her hot-headed temper was something Harry had been happy for, for once.

Nevertheless, Harry was hungry. Ginny had long gone up to her dorm room, tired and angry from dinner. Dean had also gone up claiming he had got no sleep the night before, but Harry knew he just wanted to talk to Seamus alone. The two hadn't been getting along since Harry started hanging around with Dean more.

Seamus and Harry got along fine, but sometimes sparks flew.

Sighing, Harry stood and threw his cloak over his shoulders. It was after-hours, and if he were caught, Dumbledore would fry him.

Harry was rather dejected now after receiving Luna's letter. She had only written it yesterday --which surprised him as it was such a fast delivery-- so whatever was wrong with her must have happened over the last week. He couldn't even begin to guess what happened to his friend and decided to push the thoughts out of his head for now.

Easier said than done though.

Luna had been on his mind a lot lately and he anticipated her letters with great vigour every week. He talked about her occasionally to Ginny, but the red-head didn't seem too enthusiastic about talking about Luna. He didn't know if Ginny and Luna exchanged letters, but he suspected Luna wrote to Harry more than Ginny and Ginny was a little upset over it.

No matter though, Neville wrote to Ginny a lot more than Harry, which mystified Harry slightly, as he hadn't known Neville was that close to her. He supposed he had been too preoccupied to notice though, you know, with the homicidal sociopath after him.

He had had a little more room to breathe lately though as people were more interested in the Heirs. The commotion had long died down now though and they rarely asked Harry about them.

Cho Chang couldn't write about them -- because she had been pulled out of school last week when her father was murdered. He was a major figure in the Ministry and rumour had it that that was the reason he had been killed.

She was said to be returning to school after Christmas though.

What a horrible Christmas Cho was going to have though, and he felt sympathetic towards her and her family. Their Christmas was going to be spent mourning. As was the Weasley's.

Although, knowing the Weasley's, they would try and put on a cheerful front and enjoy the day. He was to some extent relieved that he was going to the Heir's castle over Christmas because he still couldn't bear to face the Weasleys.

Yes, it was childish and cowardly of him, but he just couldn't bring himself to go. It would bring back to many painful memories and self-blame.

He did blame himself for Ron's death, because it really _was _his fault. If Harry's name hadn't been on the prophecy, then Ron wouldn't have died. It was as simple as that, and yet, they hadn't prevented it.

Why?

Dumbledore should've known that the Heirs family members were going to be killed after Xeno, so why didn't he try and protect the Weasleys, Grangers, Longbottoms and even the Malfoys?

_Why?!_

The question wasn't going to be answered though, not unless he asked Dumbledore and that sure as hell wasn't going to happen.

Harry was startled to find he was already at the kitchens and dazedly reached out to tickle the pear and jumped with a start upon touching someone else's hand.

He looked to the right to see Blaise Zabini, one eyebrow raised in amusement and question. "Zabini?" Harry said with what seemed to be a groan.

"The one and only. What are you doing here, Potter?" He asked coldly.

Harry glared at Zabini, "Getting something to eat, obviously." He paused, "Is that why you're here?"

A smirk appeared on Zabini's face, "Yeah, well, I didn't get much at dinner." He tickled the pear and the two stepped through, keeping a noticeable distance between each other.

"Oh, you were involved too?"

"Who wasn't? You oughta' be more careful, Potter. We can't have the Saviour of the Wizarding World shooting hexes in the Great Hall." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up, Zabini." Harry replied, irritated.

He laughed, "Aw, poor little Potter doesn't like his nicknames?" He laughed some more before calling out, "Lilly?"

Harry froze, "Lilly?"

Blaise eyed him before speaking, "Yeah… it's my old house elf's name. We freed her when we had too many and she came here… She wasn't happy with being freed, but once I told her she could be at Hogwarts with me she calmed down. I wouldn't have freed her, but we have so many elves now."

"I see. I'm not going to dance around the subject anymore, what side of the table do you sit at?"

Although the question was somewhat vague, Blaise knew exactly what Harry was asking. He regarded Potter carefully for a moment before speaking, "Left."

The two stood silently for a moment, both contemplating whether or not to accept the other boy or insult him. Their reveries were interrupted by a small voice, "Mister Zabini?"

"Lilly! I was wondering where you were. Can you get me a dinner plate? You know what I like. I didn't get to eat much at dinner."

"Of course, Lilly isn't surprised, sir!"

Harry raised an eyebrow at the interaction, but didn't comment and called Dobby instead.

"Harry Potter! Dobby has not seen Harry Potter in long time!"

"I know Dobby, and I'm sorry. I've just been busy."

"Dobby is very sorry fors your Weasley."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Dobby. Can I have a dinner plate, please Dobby? I missed dinner."

"Of course! Dobby will be most happy to make Harry Potter something!" Harry sighed, could Dobby not call him by his first name solely?

He took a seat at the small counter, now sitting across from Blaise, who was sitting patiently waiting for his meal.

Blaise seemed to be calculating him, "Are you going to be prejudiced against every Slytherin, Potter?"

"Course not. I'm just suspicious of your choice seeing as who you have for company."

"Theo? Wouldn't harm a fly. I reckon he hates You-Know-Who more than your lot in Gryffindor."

"I'm not talking about Nott." Harry snapped, "You know who I'm talking about."

"The guy who at this very moment is helping your friends?" Blaise replied coolly.

He sighed, "I'm not in the mood for a fight, Zabini. I don't like Malfoy, no. I don't know what side he's on." He hesitated before continuing, "But.. Luna has convinced me to give the benefit of the doubt."

Blaise laughed bitterly, "He doesn't need your 'benefit of doubt'. No one does, so step down off of your pedestal, Saviour."

Harry felt abashed, "I didn't mean it like that… Wait, what do I care? But Malfoy does need my benefit of the doubt. Without it, Hermione or Neville will never accept him."

"He doesn't want their acceptance, much less yours. Besides, I think Granger can think for herself."

The raven-haired boys eyes narrowed, was that a veiled compliment? "Yeah, she can. But Malfoy and I have never got along and she would easily choose my side over his."

Blaise chuckled, "You've an ego to rival his."

"I do not!"

"Do too."

Both boys couldn't help but laugh at the childish response, and it lessened the tension. "Look, Potter, essentially we're in the same boat. So let's ignore each other or talk -- but no insults. We're both on the same side."

Harry nodded, "Truce then?"

Blaise was quiet before nodding too, "Truce."

**~Heirs~ HGDM~NLLL~**

**December 19th**

_2 am._

Harry settled into his bed at two am, homework finished and appetite sated. His encounter with Blaise Zabini had been surprising the least, but he found the boy was good company. Not that he would ever tell someone that, as they agreed to keep their meeting a secret. It wasn't that they were embarrassed but they didn't want any more commotion than there was already. Blaise was a lot more reserved than Theo but a lot less cool than Malfoy. Their talk had been mostly of superficial topics but it was enjoyable to talk to someone new, Dean and Seamus were sometimes so different to Harry. He wasn't about to become Blaise's best friend, nor was he about to become his friend even, but they had come to an understanding.

But they most likely wouldn't talk again.

Harry's bad feeling would not shake though, he still felt as if something bad were about to happen. It was a gut feeling, an instinct, and he couldn't get rid of it. Ginny called him ridiculous, Blaise waved him off, Dean shook his head sympathetically -- as if Harry had gone insane-- and Seamus had fondly called him a nutcase. _Such wonderful people_, Harry thought dryly.

He needed to sleep though, so he started to think about a future without Voldemort. He did this every night but very rarely did he actually have a dream about a future without the monster. He dreamt of living with one of his friends, playing Quidditch, going to the shops and even meeting girls. Oddly, most of the girls had blonde hair. It was strange as Harry always thought he would eventually date Ginny. He didn't fancy her really, but he could if they dated for a while.

He couldn't really do that to her though.

In his little fantasy world, Ginny was off touring Europe with her Quidditch team where she was playing Chaser. Hermione would be rising through the ranks in the Ministry, stunning everyone with her pure intellect and brilliance. Neville would be married and working in Hogwarts as a Herbology professor, happy and content.

The We--

"Potter, Thomas and Finnigan! Up now!" McGonagall commanded and Harry noticed with a shock that her voice had a slight panic to it. "Bring your clothes and wands. Then down to the Great Hall _immediately._"

Dean and Seamus instantly started to change into their clothes -- to avoid the embarrassment of changing in the toilets --- while Harry jogged after McGonagall.

"Wait! Professor!" McGonagall turned, a weary expression on her face. "What's going on?"

She paused, "The Death Eaters...They're attacking."

Harry swayed, feeling nauseous. He leaned against the wall, trying to come to terms with the situation.

"Harry!" That familiar voice. "Harry!" He turned his head and his eyes instantly lit up with happiness, momentarily forgetting the frenzy going on around him.

**~Heirs~ HGDM~NLLL~**

_**I know I'm evil. -insert evil cackle- lol! **_

_**Well, that chapter was a little off! I enjoyed doing someone elses perspective for once though! I was going to do Blaise's, but then I decided not to. Remember the dates in this chapter by the way, you'll kind of need to for the next chapter. Oh, and I know Harry's Mum's name is spelt 'Lily' it actually really annoys me when people spell it 'Lilly' but the elf is after the flower :)**_

**_Please check out my original story 'Different Flowers from the Same Garden' over on FictionPress please :D_**

_**Preview of chapter 22:  
**It was an ordinary lesson with Trelawney.... when Luna saw it._

_**Love and hugs,**_

_**xCNx**_


	24. Chapter 22: When September Ends

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Two:Wake me up When September Ends  
****Thanks 2 my brilliant beta silverbirch!  
****R&R!**

_**Heyy! I really am getting into writing this lately, it's so fun to see your reactions xD lol. Yes, as some pointed out, I was quite evil in the last chapter. I'm pretty evil in this chapter as well though.. But you'll see that later. :P**_

_**Oh, and the songs that all my chapters are after -- you should listen to them whilst reading. It's one of the reasons I pick them. Listening to the songs while reading it makes it much better. It 'sets the mood' better!lol**_

**_Also, see my poll to dictate what I update next. :)_**

**_Thanks 2 the fabulous people who reviewed, which are; _**B00kw0rm92, pstibbons, Kat. 1600, silverbirch, XlinzX, Morgan WhiteFang, Samara Longbottom, Rebecca, cyius black, the shattered star, skopde, ally leigh, DragonQuillZ, yellow 14, desidreams19, blackXroseXpiano93 _**and**_ blossomgirl94.

* * *

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
wake me up when September ends_

_As my memory rests  
but never forgets what I lost  
wake me up when September ends_

_"Wake me up when September Ends" Green Day _

**~Heirs~ DMHG~NLLL~**

**December 18th**

Hermione growled under her breath as she tore into her breakfast viciously. She was angry with herself, and with those around her. She was angry with herself because, well, she couldn't find the answers to the questions that had been swirling around in her head for days, and she was angry at others because it was their fault the questions were there in the first place. She was also quite put out at the fact that they couldn't seem to control their emotions.

Whatever the other heirs were going through, Hermione could feel it strongly. The emotion was coming off of them in waves this morning, and Hermione had had some difficulty in differentiating between her emotions and theirs.

She got there eventually though.

Luna was awfully sad; Draco was tense and troubled while Neville was deliriously happy. It wasn't an easy mix to bear, not to mention her feelings of frustration as well.

She usually caught onto things quickly, found answers easily and simply knew most things asked. However, this time, it was different.

She couldn't determine whether to trust Malfoy and Snape and she wasn't sure if they were genuine. If they were cowards. If they wouldn't decide on a side; or did because it benefited them. Because it was the easier path -- the Dark Side.

Try as she might, Hermione was aware that she could never force -- or even cajole-- Malfoy into fighting with the light. Not that she would stoop to that level, but he would decline anyway.

If Malfoy led them into a trap though; they would be in big trouble. Cataclysmic trouble.

Wouldn't he have done this already though? Hermione inwardly sighed; she would just have to leave the subject for now. Try and push it from her mind, banish the thoughts and exile the questions.

It wasn't an easy feat, but she had work to do today. After all, it was the physical course that determined their happiness on Christmas Day. The four heirs would have to work in sync together to try and complete the course on time and avoid physical training on Christmas Day.

Oh joy.

A wave of despair hit Hermione and she gasped aloud, this was unbelievable. And unbelievably annoying.

Yes, Hermione was being quite selfish and insensitive at the moment, but she believed she had reason to be. Here she was training and risking her lives for others, she deserved to get angry once in a while. "Luna! What is wrong with you?!" Hermione suddenly demanded.

"Relax Granger, the vein in your head looks like it's about to pop." He gestured lazily to her head and Hermione glared angrily at Malfoy.

"Don't start, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your hullabaloo."

He smirked, "Hullabaloo?"

"There's nothing wrong, Hermione. Why would you think there's something wrong?" Luna smiled and Hermione tilted her head.

"I can sense it…. What in Merlin's name happened? I can't read your mind as for some reason I'm not allowed, but please tell me! _I_ play subject to all of your strong emotions… It takes a lot of work to distinguish between mine and yours, so please just tell me so you can stop being sad and I can start being normal again."

"What's your definition of normal?" Malfoy snorted.

"You should tell Hermione what's wrong with you, Luna. She can probably help - it's Hermione we're talking about." Neville sent Hermione an embarassed smile.

"I'm just…" Luna paused, "fine."

"Good. Wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Luna!" He then turned to Hermione, "I'm just going to post this letter to Gin. I'll meet all of you on the field in time for class." Neville finished before bounding off with a smile on his face.

And there it was. That feeling of utter hopelessness and desolation. Everything suddenly made sense, and Hermione stared at Neville's back with wide eyes before glancing at Luna.

"It didn't go well?"

Luna raised her eyes to Hermione, startled that Hermione figured out why she was upset. Uncaring that Malfoy was in the room, she nodded slowly and let out a soft, "No."

"Oh, Luna." She stood and made her way around to Luna before engulfing her into a hug.

"I'm going to.. Leave .. Now." Malfoy stood, looking at the girls oddly before making his way out of the room.

"I'm overreacting, Hermione. I know I am. But I can't help it; will no one ever like me? All I want is someone to love me, for their face to light up every time they see me. For them to offer me their jacket when it's cold, even though they're just as cold; for someone to look for excuses to hug me, just because they like holding me. I want that. I want someone to love who loves me back."

There was a moment of silence.

"It sounds to me you were in love with the idea of love, rather than Neville."

"I-I wouldn't use someone like that."

"I don't doubt you did it unintentionally, but there are plenty of boys out there that will be vying for your attention when this war is over. People do love you, Luna. I know Neville does, he loves you like the sister he never had. Harry loves you as … as a best friend. Ginny loves you as a friend. And Luna, I honestly don't know where _I_ would be without your typically unwavering happiness. You've become a great friend Luna, and not just to me. Even Malfoy cares about you to a certain extent, Merlin- you're the only one he talks to outside insults!" Hermione took Luna's chin in her hand, "Don't ever feel your unloved, Luna. It's as absurd as me … befriending everyone in Slytherin! Promise me you won't think like that again?"

The younger girl sat quietly for a moment, marvelling at the girl in front of her. "Yes. Thank you, Hermione." She hugged the girl again, "Thank you so much."

"Any time."

"You're right, you're completely right! About.. Well, _everything._ I'm so happy you're my friend, 'Mione!"

"'Mione? That's a first." She frowned, "Don't call me that, please."

Luna ignored that, "Let's go to training now. We're going to win, I can feel it."

"You're going to be okay with Neville?" Hermione asked, uncertainty written all over her face.

She smiled resignedly, "I have to be, don't I?"

Hermione couldn't believe Luna. How could she just bounce back up like that? How did she believe Hermione so easily? She was crushed earlier, and now she's acting like nothing ever happened.

"Life goes on. No use dwelling on the past. Make new memories, not suffering in the despair of past ones."

"Not all memories are bad." Hermione pointed out.

"No, but they often stick out like a sore thumb. I'll find someone after the war, for now though, I need to concentrate on becoming the best I can be to defeat Voldemort. When we've done that, I'll let myself think about love again. I don't know how I ever became so wrapped up in it, so consumed by it. I was silly, foolish and immature. It won't be happening again."

"If you say so…" Hermione trailed off in mock ominous as she walked out of the room. Luna smiled, she was glad Hermione was finally returning. Hermione Granger, not the Hermione who had been crying in her room and distancing herself from everyone.

Yes, Hermione Granger was coming home.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

The physical was before the solo training today, as Moody wanted them to be 'alert and awake.' and figured them to be early in the morning.

It was quite the opposite for some. Hermione was a morning person, so she was awake and full of energy. Luna and Malfoy were somewhat the same, but Hermione could see that Neville was dead on his feet. There were distinct lines underneath his eyes and he yawned every few minutes.

Hermione sighed; they were not going to win if he was half-asleep. Pulling out her wand, she casually said, "Augmenti." Neville gasped in surprise as the water fell over him, stumbling backwards and eventually falling.

She fought back a smile as she watched him pant and shake off the water. Glancing at Draco, she saw a faint smirk on his face and he stretched out his hand -- as if helping Neville up.

But then he seemed to realise what he was doing and quickly brought his hand back in, a scowl replacing his smirk. "Get up, Longbottom. We have a course to do."

Neville nodded, shakily standing. "Th-that was uncalled for, Hermione."

"It was entirely called for. You were asleep; we could have never won if you were asleep." Malfoy drawled and Hermione blinked. Did he just defend her? He was obviously not conscious of that fact yet.

"Are you all ready for the test?" Moody said in a rather cheerful tone, which was very strange all together. He got too much pleasure from watching them fail.

"Yes, we're going to do this and win." Luna said confidently, sizing up the course.

Lupin came to stand beside Moody, "I've come to watch. Your defensive spells will need to be used here also--"

"So constant vigilance is a must!"

Remus cleared his throat, "Ahem, yes. Constant vigilance and all that. You may use whatever spells you want. Use of elemental powers is also allowed, but keep them under control. You will have five minutes to complete the course. If you do not, I'm sad to say that you will be making up for it on Christmas Day."

Malfoy was impatient, "Yeah, we got that. Who's the 'leader'?"

"You are." Moody announced gruffly, looking at Malfoy with something approaching respect.

Lupin was bemused, "I picked Hermione. Hermione displays the greatest variety of spells in duels and gets along amicably with all the heirs."

"Granger is the worst at physical. Malfoy is the fittest as well as the strongest; he's also a great at duelling." Moody argued.

"Fine." Lupin sighed, "How about the two of them as the leaders?"

"There are only four heirs. Why not make us all the leaders then?" Malfoy replied sarcastically.

"Shut it, boy." Moody ordered, "We're going to have to compromise. Malfoy and Granger will give the orders this time, and judging by your performances we'll pick a leader for next time."

"Fine." The heirs all responded with something similar and even Luna was now eyeing the course hesitantly as she realised how complicated and long it was.

Hermione looked out at the course; there was a large wall at the start. One she would obviously have to climb over, but Hermione would rather crumble it with a spell. There were targets along the side of the track then and the heirs had to hit the targets, all of them, to complete it. There was then a long stretch which they had to run, and Hermione was already dreading that part. Various objects were scattered and the heirs had to jump over them whilst running, and Hermione couldn't help but feel like a show horse. After the hurdles and running, there were three witches and four wizards lined up, ready to fight. _Seven versus four, not a very fair number, _Hermione thought with chagrin.

There were four dementors, but Hermione reckoned they were boggarts as the professors would never unleash real dementors on the heirs… Would they? Five gnomes ran around five meters beyond the dementors and it seemed that after defeating those, the course was finished.

Hermione breathed out slowly, readying herself for the run. The four heirs gathered around each other in something akin to a huddle. Malfoy eyed everyone before speaking, "We're going to need to work together." He said this with a whinge and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll break the wall, Malfoy and Luna should be getting ready to run. When it crumbles, the two of you will run. Malfoy has good accuracy, so you should hit the targets. Luna will run ahead and jump over the objects. Malfoy will be right behind you and I a few feet behind."

Malfoy picked up where Hermione left off, "If Granger doesn't fall whilst doing the hurdles, she'll take on the two tall wizards." He looked at her, "You're good at duelling and those look difficult to beat, so you can take those two. I'll take the two smallest wizards as well as the blonde witch. Lovegood, you can take care of the other two witches. They don't look too good so it should be an easy feat for you," Luna nodded determinedly and he continued, "You'll probably be finished first so race to the dementors. I'm not sure what they are exactly, but your patronus should work on it anyway." Luna coughed and shook her head here, "You can't do a patronus?!" He asked in disbelief, "Merlin, Lovegood. Get someone to teach you when we get back. Use ridikulus then and see if it works, hold them off with elemental until we get there. Granger, when you arrive use your patronus. I'll do the same and it should get rid of them. The five gnomes will be easily taken out, the three of us can do that." He then did something that shocked Hermione, "Agree on everything?" He also seemed genuine so Hermione simply nodded dumbly. "Great, let's win this."

Neville coughed, "Err.. What will I do?"

Hermione looked apologetic and went to open her mouth, but Malfoy got there first. "You just run… and try not to do any of the magic stuff, yeah? We all need to cross the finish line to win, so just run. Everyone know what to do? Good."

The four turned towards the course. "Ready?"

"Ready, Lupin."

"Go!"

And they were off.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL**

Hermione fired several spells at the wall, but it wasn't budging. Time was ticking, Luna and Malfoy were waiting in the wings and she couldn't get the wall to fall. Panic rose in her, but she quickly stomped it down. She knew how to behave in panic situations by now.

"Stop." Malfoy said softly and closed his eyes for a moment. His brow crinkled in concentration and he pursed his lips tightly.

The wall suddenly lifted, floating in mid air before Draco opened his eyes and it fell with a crash. He grinned as he looked down at the wall and Luna gasped, "Telekenises. That was some powerful magic."

He shrugged, "I'm powerful. Now, move!"

Hermione was lagging slightly, but she was still close enough to Draco and Luna. Luna had been training fiercely lately and had improved greatly. Hermione, however, only trained in physical when absolutely necessary. In other words, when it said so on her timetable.

Malfoy began hitting the targets immediately, hitting every one with accuracy Hermione could only dream of. Luna sprinted ahead and jumped over the hurdles and objects in a haste to get to the wizards and witches. Malfoy only missed one target, but Hermione hit it for him.

Luna arrived to the witches and wizards ten seconds before Hermione, and instantly began taking down the two witches assigned to her. In spite of this, she was losing. The trio had not banked on the other wizards attacking too and thought they would hold off until Hermione and Malfoy arrived. Apparently not.

Malfoy got there before Hermione and tried to help Luna whilst duelling with the two wizards he had picked to fight. Spells of all kinds were firing and Hermione could only run to catch up. She had to slow when coming to hurdles though as she was awful at jumping over them at a quicker pace.

Forget that, she was awful at jumping over them whatever the pace.

When she eventually reached the 'battle grounds', Malfoy and Luna were struggling. Hermione took a quick glance at Neville and saw he was standing a few feet away, watching them with an anxious expression.

She quickly shot a _stupefy _at the tall wizard, who was caught off guard and momentarily stunned. A quick _expelliarmus _and his wand was in Hermione's hand. She casually threw it to the side and hurried to help the other two.

The gnomes had other ideas though, and ran towards them. They hit against the heirs legs and tried to trip them up repeatedly. Hermione was the first to fall, injuring her knee in the process. She ignored it though and stood up again, she would have time to look at it later.

"There's too many of them!" Malfoy shouted to Hermione over the havoc. The gnomes were squealing happily as they hit the heirs and ran around their legs, the opposite team of wizards were yelling various spells whilst Luna and Hermione let out the occasional surprised scream.

"We need to get rid of the gnomes!" Hermione yelled and suddenly thought of Neville. _God, I hope this works.._

"Neville!!" She screamed loudly, and he came running. "Break the earth! Crack it open or _something_." Hermione then dodged a spell, firing back a leg-locker.

He shook his head desperately, "I can't! Where? What about the wizards? The gnomes are supposed to fall in, yes? Where will I do it?!" He was panicking, that much was clear.

A sudden bolt of lightening struck a spot in the ground and Malfoy growled, "_Stupefy!_" The wizard fell to the ground and Malfoy turned to Neville, "_Go _Longbottom!"

Neville raised his fist and then pound it into the ground, creating cracks around his hand. After hitting his fist against the ground one more time, the crack split the whole way up the 'battle field'. He then moved his hands apart in a quick movement and the land split and moved further apart, creating a hole.

The wizards backed away, but the gnomes fell in. Almost straight away though, they jumped back out. Hermione didn't even know gnomes could jump that high.

Luna saw this and -- whilst duelling a witch -- shot her free hand out towards the hole and it was immediately ignited with flames.

Hermione couldn't help but compare it to the stereotypical image of hell.

This time, when the gnomes fell down, they didn't come back up.

**~DMHG~NLLL~**

Neville started to close back up the hole, but Malfoy halted him. "Don't!" He turned to Hermione, "Read my mind. My walls are down!" There were now only three people left duelling them, but they were putting up a fierce battle. Hermione stood behind Neville, as a safety precaution, and closed her eyes, tapping into Draco's mind.

_Make Longbottom break the ground further for the wizards to fall in, extinguish the flames with your elemental power. … Are you getting this? Or am I talking to myself?.._

She opened her eyes and fought a smile. "Neville, I need you to make the hole bigger." she whispered.

Neville however, did not whisper. "But the people will fall in!"

"Kind of the point, Longbottom!" Malfoy shouted from two feet away.

Sighing, Neville did as he was told. Hermione quickly put out the flames and the four heirs jumped back to avoid falling but watched as the other three fell into the depths of the opening.

"Run!" Malfoy ordered and without reluctance, Hermione, Luna and Neville obeyed.

**~DMHG~NLLL~**

The four heirs stood tall, feet planted firmly on the ground as they watched the dementors draw closer. They all drew their wands and simultaneously shouted, "Ridikulus!" The dementors remained unmoved, and Luna shook her head. "You two will have to defeat them!"

Malfoy and Hermione exchanged looks and nodded. "On three, yeah?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

She closed her eyes, envisioning the time her whole family went to Spain last year. A carefree, fun time. Her mother was there, practically glowing with happiness.

"One.. Two.. Three! _Expecto Patronum!!"_

A searing, blinding white light surrounded everyone until they could see nothing.

Then it cleared, and so was the road to the finish line.

~**DMHG~NLLL~**

Moody and Lupin stood before them, discussing something in hushed tones. Lupin seemed to be offering something that Moody was point blank refusing. Hermione looked around at the other heirs. All of them -- including Malfoy -- were breathing heavily and panting. Malfoy ran a hand through his hair, which had been plastered to his forehead with sweat, and it the trail he left behind spiked. Hermione tilted her head, he looked better like that. Her eyes widened almost immediately though and she banished those errant thoughts from her head. Luna was sitting on the ground, wiping her face with a tissue while Neville leaned over with his hands on his knees and breathed deeply.

None of them could speak, all were exhausted. In reality, they shouldn't be as it was only five minutes or more, but they were.

They hadn't expected it to be as hard as it was.

"We have come to an agreement." Lupin began, "You're time was six and a half minutes," All four heirs sighed and let out quiet groans, "But we think you're co-operation with each other and team effort was excellent. Your use of spells and elemental powers were also fantastic, and you will be rewarded. Bringing in Neville towards the end was a good idea too as it's never good to leave a team mate out."

"We've decided to give you Christmas off, despite the fact you were _more than a minute _late." Hermione could easily tell that Moody didn't agree with anything that he was saying. "You will have to train on the twenty-eighth though, so I'll see you here then."

"We don't have anymore physical until then?!" Hermione asked, her spirits brightening. She knew she needed practice, but physical training really was the last thing on her mind with everything else mounting.

"No. It's not my idea though." As Hermione suspected, Moody didn't really agree but consented.

"Great class! I thoroughly enjoyed watching you band together to fight. Hermione and Draco, the dementor fighting was simply brilliant! You're patrounous' are very powerful!" Lupin praised.

"Thank you, sir."

Lupin looked expectantly at Draco and he shrugged, "I've had practice. Thanks, I guess, though."

"You're all dismissed!"

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Luna was slumped in her chair, fighting the tiredness that was threatening to overwhelm her. Her eyelids were drooping dangerously and she resisted the urge to splash water over herself or slap herself lightly.

"Can you see anything, my child?"

Luna sat up straight, "I'm sorry Miss, what did you say?"

Trelawney practiced her patience, "Can you see anything?"

Luna folded her arms and leaned her head against them, looking pensively into the ball. She felt a jerk, and her spine straightened. A vision occurred in her mind, a very vivid vision...

_Hermione was back-to-back with Draco, fighting fiercely with a man in__ a death eater mask…_

_Neville was tripping over debris, whilst calling out "Ginny!" desperately…._

_Harry was standing before Bellatrix Black, a look of pure hatred on his face. "You're pathetic, too cowardly to announce your arrival. Afraid of some students?"  
_"_Your friends will die today, Potter! Your words mean nothing, as soon enough… Your pwettty wittle mudblood will be dead. Mudblood dies on the nineteenth of December!" Bellatrix cackled manically, before she was tackled by Harry._

_Hermione lay motionless on the ground as Harry lay over her crying, "Not Hermione too…"_

Luna returned to the present with a jerk, "The-the Death eaters!!" she stood and ran immediately, she needed to find McGonagall. Snape, Lupin, _someone._

She needed to find Dumbledore and save everyone, before it was too late.

"Miss Lovegood, where are you going? What did you see?! What about the Death Eaters?"

The Death Eaters were attacking. Tonight.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**Okay, I'm aware that it's the eighteenth. But when I said 'tonight' I meant at like 2 o'clock, so technically it's the nineteenth. Do you get me?lol**_

_**I've a new story called 'Accidentally in Love' out now. It's a Dramione, and the romance will move much faster than FH. Just because I needed some Dramione love and it won't be here for a while.  
Friendship is on the way though. =)**_

**_Oh and in regards to Luna's 'quick recovery'. I figured it was Luna, and once Luna is reasoned with, she can bounce back from anything. I feel she was seeing things perhaps a little clearer now. "she was in love with the idea of love." Luna realised this, and couldn't keep moping around for something that never was. It's just not in her nature. She was caught at a vulnerable moment. I will be talking more about later on, but not for two/three more chapters. Next chapter does not have time for feelings!.. really._**

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! Review please,**_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_


	25. Chapter 23: Lean on me

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Three: Lean on me  
Thanks to my brilliant beta silverbirch!  
R&R!**

* * *

_**Hi all! Apparently, I was quite evil in the last chapter too. But fear not, there will be no evilness in this chapter.. Or at least in that sense. Kind of.**_

**_Anyway, thanks to my wonderful supporters: _**XlinzX, yellow 14, skopde, the shattered star, B00kw0rm92, blossomgirl94, Kat.1600, **notwolf**, Lightest'Ink, blackXrosieXpiano93, Aealket, ally leigh, cyius black, Samara Longbottom, silverbirch, Creep, Morgan WhiteFang, Sirius Leigh, DragonQuillZ, From Spark to Flame. _**Thanks again!**_

_**Oh and my sincerest apologies to **_notwolf_** for accidentally forgetting her name in the thanks last chapter. I am really sorry about that, it was totally accidental and has been fixed. You've been a great review throughout the fic and I'm hitting myself for forgetting to write your name!! So, sorry.**_

**_Note: I actually don't know the original singer of 'Lean on Me' as there are so many, so if you know please comment!lol_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**XCNx**_

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show_

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me, when you're not strong_

_"Lean on me" -- Al Green_

**18th of December**

Her hair was as pristine as ever, caught up in that tightly-wrapped bun of hers. Her eyes were stern, but creased with concern as she spotted Luna. She stood slowly, making her way around her desk as Luna stood at the door gasping for air.

Concern grew in her and she approached Luna, "Luna? Luna are you alright?"

"The-the death eaters... They're coming... Tonight." She wheezed as she clutched her chest.

McGonagall backed away, her eyes wide. "What? Death Eaters? When, Luna? How do you know this?" She pulled the blonde over to her chair and sat her down. "Luna?"

Luna acknowledged that McGonagall was calling her by her first name, but figured it was so Luna would feel more comfortable and work up a reply. It was such a struggle when her chest was burning though, "Tonight... Early hours of the nineteenth, actually.

Her breathing was returning to normal now and she could speak properly, "We've got to do something. She's going to die, Miss!"

"Who is, Luna? _How do you know this?_" Luna could hear the slight panic in her teacher's voice now, but she needed to get Dumbledore as quickly as possible.

"I had a vision. We need to get to the castle, to protect it." She realised that she probably wasn't making much sense, but McGonagall immediately spurred into action.

"Stay here, Miss Lovegood. I need you to explain things to Severus when he arrives. The heirs should be along shortly too, though; tell them what happened." McGonagall tapped her wand against one of the bookcases, and it immediately moved aside. "Do keep that to yourself."

Luna couldn't help but think how cliché Hermione would find that, and that nearly made tears well.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Just five minutes had passed when McGonagall rushed into the room, her green robes flapping around her. Her hair was still immaculate, of course, as some sort of spell was on it, but Luna imagined that it would be in quite a disarray had McGonagall been a muggle.

She barely glanced at Luna as she entered the room, instantly bustling over to the fireplace where she proceeded to step through calling out, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"What's going on, Lovegood?" Moody asked as he came in after McGonagall, "The Death Eaters attacking?"

"They are."

"I'll need to be contacting the Ministry then, get Shaklebolt." He was speaking to himself more than Luna, but she didn't comment. "Remus will be here in a minute." He then, too, disappeared through the green flames.

Panic was eating away at Luna at this point as she thought of the Death Eaters attacking while Luna was sitting there doing absolutely nothing. She could be helping right now, saving lives, but all she was doing was sitting.

Her eyes darted towards the fireplace and she briefly considered stepping into it, but then decided that McGonagall's orders were to be obeyed. She would know better.

Luna was alerted by a pair of rather loud shoes banging against the floor as the wearer ran into the room. She knew who it was, without even glancing up.

She did though.

_His_ hair was in disarray, his sandy hairsticking out in all directions; his brown eyes full of worry and alarm; his black robes looked to be thrown on haphazardly and he was jittering nervously.

"Luna, what's going on? McGonagall said it was urgent?"

She nodded, "Yes, the Death Eaters are attacking."

Remus froze for a moment, his eyes trained on Luna; calculating every detail of her features to determine whether she was being truthful. "W-what?" If it were true, how could she announce it so calmly?

"I had a vision," She averted her eyes as the flashes played in her mind, "The Death Eaters are attacking in the early hours of tomorrow. In a few hours, really. They're going to wreak havoc, injure many and kill some. My friend is going to die, Sir, and I don't think I can prevent it."

Two gasps were heard behind her, and she turned to see Hermione, Neville and Draco standing in the doorway behind Lupin. Luna was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't heard them enter the room. Naturally, Draco hadn't been the one to gasp. He was standing rigid, his fists clenched and his jaw set, his eyes a mixture of horror and panic before he carefully concealed it.

Hermione openly showed the horror she was feeling, cupping her hand over her mouth. "You-you saw people die?"

Luna gazed at Hermione for a minute, "No, that was just a… dream." she lied feebly.

Neville breathed a sigh of relief, "We can do this. No one dies; we have the upper hand, too."

Hermione continued, "Pomfrey will be here in a moment, she will tend to the injuries. Lupin and Moody are expert fighters… we have our powers--"

"We can do this." Neville spoke again, more confidently this time.

Remus nodded, "We definitely have the upper hand. If we stick together and fight like there's no tomorrow... We could win. There is a most definite possibility."

"We'll win." Luna spoke quietly, having no idea as to why she was giving them false hope.

Lupin instantly brightened, "We have Luna," He smiled, "And we now know the outcome. Don't be stupid though and fight carelessly," He warned, "Visions are not set in stone."

Luna perked at this, her visions may change. "True…"

"We're going to be okay!" Neville said in a gleeful cry.

Draco didn't even give him a look of disdain for the cry, and simply stood there quietly. His head upright while his eyes were downcast, fists still clenched. He had relaxed somewhat since the news had been told though.

"Oh, Luna, I'm so glad you can see things. We needed to know that the others were going to be okay."

Luna nodded, "Yeah." she agreed, but an uneasy feeling was steadily growing.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Draco was calm, cool, collected, relaxed and perfectly fine.

Outwardly.

Inwardly, he was having a complete panic attack.

He didn't have any idea as to who to fight with. Could he even fight against the heirs? After working with them today, after fighting with them once today, couldn't he do it again?

Or did he have to stay loyal to his father and try and take them down? To try and kill them?

He felt nauseous with nerves, but he would be damned if he let it show. The other heirs were joyously exclaiming how they were about to win. Fools.

Visions were subject to change. They could lose, especially if Draco decided against fighting with them. If he was to fight with the Death Eaters they would have a tough fight ahead. Not that they didn't already.

He couldn't throw away everything he had been brought up to believe though, it just wasn't practical. It just didn't make sense, although neither did his beliefs. Even he could admit that.

He didn't need to be a pureblood to be better than everyone else.

Nonetheless, how could he fight his father? How could he send a spell towards his father, hoping for the worst? He couldn't, simple as that. Yet, he found himself struggling to imagine a fight against the heirs --- something he would have done so effortlessly a few months ago.

McGonagall and Dumbledore then swept into the office, Dumbledore looking like he had just been told that a student had blown up the potions room rather than that Death Eaters were attacking. He looked perfectly composed, almost like he knew the outcome already and was prepared for whatever it was.

Then again, he probably was.

"I'm sorry we took so long, but we had to alert the Order and the Ministry."

"The order?" Lovegood questioned.

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "I'm afraid we don't have time for that tale today. We need to get to Hogwarts and raise the students. We will not be leaving for one more hour though, as I need to check with Severus. He was not aware of a Death Eater attack, Miss Lovegood. It seems you have taken away his purpose." He chuckled, "Or so Severus seems to think.

"I ask you not to question his alliances, Severus Snape is a brilliant man that has my full faith and trust. I ask you to do the same."

"So we're going to sit here while the Death Eaters attack?" Draco drawled and the collapsed back into the chair, "Sounds good to me."

"Lives are at risk, Malfoy. We can't just sit here." Granger replied, but not in an irritated tone. Almost as if she were… pleading with him.

Draco internally shook his head, _pleading? Why would she be pleading with me?_

"Are the Heirs even ready, professor? Do students know who we are?" Granger asked, as usual.

"I believe you four are ready for tonight. The students do know who you are, but the commotion has died down concerning the heirs at this point. I'm sure they all want you there tonight though and will be thinking about it." He responded.

"Sir, Severus has just confirmed the attack. Though he is with the Death Eaters now for the next hour or so. You-Know-Who has told him to feign alliance with us though."

Dumbledore nodded as if he knew all this, "Thank you, Remus." He looked at Lovegood now, "Luna, do you know how many lives you have saved tonight?" He breezed around the room so that he was beside the fireplace, "Helga would be proud to call you her heir."

"I'll being the heirs in one hour then, Albus?" McGonagall asked, worry still present in her eyes.

"In one hour. Have Remus bring them, I'll need you and the rest of the faculty to wake the students in forty minutes. I'll inform the faculty now before proceeding to the Ministry." He turned to the heirs once more, "I trust you all know which side you're fighting on?"

Draco snorted, could that have been anymore obvious. "Granger, you sure you're fighting with the heirs?" He joked, Lovegood smiled and Longbottom's eyes widened.

"I'm quite sure, _Draco. _Are you?" She shot back with a feigned sweet smile.

His lips twitched, "It's not open for discussion." Draco's eyes slid over to Dumbledore's to see him sigh.

"We can't fight it without all four heirs." He heard Hermione mumble, but only he seemed to have heard her.

Comprehension suddenly dawned on Draco, _she's pleading me to fight with them.._

"You would do well to decide soon." was the simple reply to Draco before Dumbledore stepped into the green flames of the fireplace once again, "I'll see you all in an hour." He then disappeared in a wave of flames that everyone stared at for minutes afterwards.

"Oh Merlin…. This is really happening." That's when Granger unexpectedly fell into Draco's arms, and he could do nothing but hold her as he waited for Lupin to 'ennervate' her.

Strangely enough though, he didn't feel the need to throw up after touching her.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Hermione followed McGonagall through the Gryffindor dorms, assisting her in waking the residents who were currently fast asleep. Hermione had been assigned the task of waking the girls, half of whom screamed upon seeing her. Some because she was an heir and others because she was in their room telling them there was an emergency.

After various screams and hugs from different girls, Hermione finally made her way back into the common room. Glancing up, she saw a figure swaying and then leaning against the stone wall as McGonagall rushed into the next dorm.

Hermione walked forward slightly, tilting her head as she scrutinised the student. He had black hair that was a complete mess, and a skinny average-height build. She stepped forward again, and she immediately recognised him. She would recognise him from a mile away, normally.

His head raised and she gasped, she had forgotten how much she missed him, "Harry!" He turned his head towards her, and she instantly saw his vibrant green eyes light up, "Harry!"

He immediately straightened before running down the stairs towards her, she meeting him halfway. She jubilantly threw her arms around him, his wrapping around her waist as she hugged him as tightly as she could. "Oh, Harry, I've missed you so much!" Tears blurred her vision as she realised the situation they were in, and she momentarily ignored the stares the two were now receiving.

Harry seemed to grasp that she was crying at this point, and rubbed her back, "Everything's going to be okay, Hermione. We're going to be fine..."

She pulled back and gave him a watery smile, "It'd better be. I still have to perfect running around the pitch at the same pace as everyone else before I die." He raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell anyone, it's a secret goal of mine."

He played along for a minute, ignoring the fact that they were supposed to be in a panic, "Don't worry, I'll take it to my grave."

And just like that, both smiles dropped as they realised how close that moment could be.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

McGonagall had reluctantly torn Hermione and Harry apart after ten minutes, sending them in different directions. Hermione was going to the Great Hall, while Harry was off to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was in his office, instead of in the Great Hall like everyone else.

It was difficult getting the younger students to safety, but Hermione had told them of the 'Room of Requirement' and created a room for all the younger students and people that didn't wish to fight.

Binns and Molly Weasley were positioned outside the room, with Molly occasionally going in to check on everyone. She was attempting to keep them calm, but some were hysterical -- and rightly so.

Fourth years and up that were prepared to fight were stationed in the Great Hall, while teachers stood in the Entrance. They didn't know what side the Death Eaters were going to attack, but figured the front would be the safest bet.

The order were all there, prepared to die for everyone else. Tonks was standing bravely beside her mentor, Moody, while Shaklebolt talked to Remus quietly. Others were giving students instructions and pointers.

It was surreal.

Hermione stood still, observing everyone in silence.

He seemed to make a decision before speaking, "It's not going to work." Malfoy stated simply, shaking his head. "They're not going to attack from the front."

Lupin heard this, and turned to him, "What?"

"They're going to attack from all sides, and if you honestly didn't know that, then you haven't fought Death Eaters much or studied their tactics." He replied with a slight obnoxious tone to his voice.

Hermione perked at this, "You're helping us?"

Lupin replied as if Hermione hadn't spoken, "Don't get smart, Malfoy. Are you sure they're going to attack from all sides?"

"Yes, it gives them better odds. The stronger Death Eaters will be sent to the Entrance though, as that's more likely where the other side will send their troops. Look, I know this for a fact." He paused as everyone thought for a moment, "Do you trust me?"

Luna was the first to speak -- without hesitation, "Yes."

"I don't know... But-but you have helped us... And I'm kind of scared of you," Neville admitted, "But… I think so."

"Yes." Lupin.

"You're family; I can tell you're being truthful." Tonks, with a joking lilt to her voice.

"I trust you," Kingsley nodded.

Everyone turned to Hermione then, and she squirmed under their gaze. She raised her eyes to meet Draco's, his eyes were burning with intensity as he waited for her verdict, "Maybe…" She sighed, "I don't know, we'll find out soon though, won't we?"

Malfoy shook his head, "I'm not the one who needs this information, by the way. If I wanted I could keep this to myself and save myself."

Kingsley agreed, "True. Now, how many should be sent to the left wing of the castle?"

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

"Flick and swish?" Blaise asked.

"Yes, flick and swish! It's not that hard, Blaise. Besides, you shouldn't really need it tonight." Hermione replied. Blaise had told her about his difficulties with Wingarduim Leviosa and she kindly offered to help.

Hermione was on edge, irritable and impatient. They had been waiting an hour now for the attack, and people were becoming weary. Students hadn't got much sleep at all, and many were going to fall asleep again at this rate.

The downside to Luna's vision was they didn't know the time of the attack, but that was only a minor glitch.

Suddenly, there was a crash and the doors were being blasted apart whilst the teachers attempted to keep the wards up.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Hermione, Luna, Neville and Malfoy fought together against the Death Eaters, taking down most that came across their paths, although Malfoy usually hit their masks off first. Hermione figured it was because he was afraid of hitting his father.

"Stupefy!" Luna shouted, and the unfamiliar Death Eater froze instantly and fell to the ground. She blew her hair out of her eyes and gripped her wand tighter.

Spells flew back and forth as they fought ferociously, hitting the Death Eaters with vigour they didn't know they had.

The four had now taken down five Death Eaters, and were well on the way to more. It was going almost too well until McNair shouted, "Separate them! They're too strong together!"

That's when the trouble started.

An unnamed Death Eater shot a spell towards the ceiling, and it came crashing down. Smoke from the fall clouded them and they could no longer make each other out. Each heir jumped aside from the falling concrete, sliding away from each other.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

"Neville!" Hermione cried, moving through the crowds and pieces of broken rock as she tried to desperately find her friends while dodging dangerous spells and simple hexes. "Luna?!" She had called the two names thrice times now, but to no avail. She then screamed a name she was surprised to find coming out of her mouth, "Malfoy?… _Draco?_!" Her leg was injured, so she had to drag it along as she attempted to run.

Water shot out of her hands as the Death Eaters lobbed various spells towards her -- none of them pretty. They were thrown back when the water hit them with her full force, and she took advantage of that and ran as fast as she could.

Without warning, Hermione was pushed forwards and over to the stairs -- where there was no fighting. A red 'crucio' missed her by inches. Behind her, someone was breathing heavily -- struggling to catch their breath.

She was surprised to find a pair of grey eyes staring back at her when she turned, and gasped. "Malfoy! You-you... Saved... Me?"

He nodded stiffly, "It would hurt if you died."

She gaped like a fish, completely taken aback. She certainly wouldn't care that much if he died… maybe she would be a little morose, but it wouldn't _hurt_.

"Don't look at me like that Granger, if any of the heirs hurt badly the others feel it. Remember?"

Well now she felt like an idiot.

"We've got to help the others," He all but moaned, "It's going to be dangerous and.."

"You might run into your father." She finished

He looked sharply at her, "Don't."

"Wait! Don't go that way... I haven't seen Harry at all, I think something may have happened to him in the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Potter can take care of himself, Granger!" He shouted as he grabbed her hand to pull her towards the fighting once more.

"I've got to make sure he's okay," Hermione yanked Draco's hand so that he had to look at her, "I _have _to."

Both stood still for a minute, and then Draco stood and ran -- pulling Hermione behind him as he asked for directions to the common room.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

The two trailed along the deserted corridor, keeping a suspicious eye out for any Death Eaters. Hermione had insisted on checking on Harry, so Malfoy relented. He really didn't want to see her cry, or have a fight with her at that moment, so decided to go with her. He also knew how many people she lost in the past months and well, he _did _havea heart.

The battle was raging in the Great Hall, screams and shouts emitting from various people whilst pillars, chairs and tables were being broken. The corridor was a deathly silent though, only the faint sounds of the battle downstairs and the quiet breathing of Draco and Hermione to be heard.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice cackled behind them, almost sinister sounding, as he stepped out from the shadows. Hermione mentally groaned as she prepared herself for the fight.

"Yeah, we want a little fun with the kiddies." Another voice chimed in.

Avery stepped forward, a wicked grin on his face, "Play times over though," His wand was whipped out and he shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

"Protego!" Hermione sent Draco a thankful look, but he missed it. His eyes were trained on one of the other two Death Eaters. One Death Eater was behind him, while the other was in front. Draco turned to face Avery, his back against Hermione's.

He whispered quietly, "You've got to take out McNair, his weakness is his shield -- but don't let him shoot an offensive spell at you as you'll be a goner."

A slab of rock rose from the ground beside Draco and whizzed through the air towards Avery, but he dodged it with ace precision. "Got to be quicker than that, boy. Your father would be ashamed. _Crucio! _Stop twisting, I'm only here to injure. My Lord would be outraged if you were to die. Now our mudblood… we need her too, for leverage." His eyes glinted as he said this. "Your father would be most disappointed and ashamed though, you're such a coward." The elder man sneered.

A gust of wind breezed through the corridor and Avery was swept off of his feet, caught off-guard by the air-stream.

Meanwhile, Hermione was shooting spell after spell at her opponent, but efforts seemed to be futile. A sudden idea came into her head, and she blinked slowly, trying to read McNair's attacks in his mind before he made them.

"Stupefy!"

Dodged by McNair, "Crucio!"

Hermione ducked and yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Blocked. "Incarcerous!"

Ropes bound Hermione and she panicked as her mind tried to come up with a plan, "Incendio." He said with a menacing grin, "You're done now, mudblood."

She could feel the fire burning through the ropes now and her mouth curved, she could get out of this! She directed her palms towards the ropes, water putting out the fire coating the ropes. She then easily broke free from the charred and broken ropes, looking at McNair smugly.

His eyes widened, but before had time to react she shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

"Nice job, Granger, but there's still Avery." He whispered somewhat angrily, but Hermione figured it was because she beat McNair before he did Avery. Hermione fired a spell towards Avery, which he dodged expertly and shot one back. "Is he coming?" Draco's soft murmur was barely heard, but she made it out. And she understood it perfectly.

She came to the decision that she could trust Draco for a few moments while she read Avery's mind. "Cover for me, then." She placed her trust and faith in Draco then, closing her eyes and punging into Avery's mind. She knew that the Death Eater wouldn't even feel her poking around in her mind though, she was too good at this point -- but still needed to learn how to read minds without closing her eyes.

"No. Avery's thinking of how much they would be winning by if he were here." She heard him breathe a sigh of relief before blocking Avery's spell once again.

"Silly little children, you think you can defeat me? None of your whimsical powers could overpower me. You're weak, pathetic and above all, _children._"

She could hear Draco growl, and a sudden idea popped into her head, one she cursed herself for not thinking of before, "Use our elemental combined!" Hermione whispered frantically in Draco's ear.

He nodded and a gale force wind whipped around them, Hermione added water to it and it became a large wave -- heading for Avery.

The wave hit the Death Eater fiercely, knocking him unconscious. "What will we do with them?"

"Incarcerous." Draco tied both up, "We leave them for the Ministry. It's not our busi--"

Both froze then, unable to move as some had silently immobilised them. Draco cursed himself for not being more aware of his surroundings while Hermione wondered if it was just luck that had gotten them this far -- but she didn't believe in luck.

The Death Eater tied them up and lifted the immobilise spell.

"Ah, the young Malfoy out alone." the man sneered, "and with the mudblood? Draco, I am appalled."

"Cornwell." Draco spat, a scowl on his face.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look, "Who _are _you?"

"Ollie Cornwell, pleased to meet your acquaintance mudblood."

"A Death Eater with humour, not every day you see that."

"A little fire in her, I like that. Not bad, Malfoy. For a mudblood."

"She's just a Gryffindor, do what you want. It's Potter that she's cosy with."

"Do I detect a little jealousy?" He cackled, "Your mother would be turning -- no, spinning!-- in her grave."

Hermione marvelled at Draco's temper as he gritted out, "_Don't"_

"Did I hit a sore spot?"

Hermione struggled to get her elemental power working, but both her palms were closed in together and she couldn't move them - same with Draco's.

"You can watch me torture your new mudblood friend, now, Draco." Her eyes widened as she registered the Death Eaters words, yet Draco looked at ease with it. _Coward_, Hermione thought heatedly.

He was a young Death Eater of about twenty, with spiked black hair with red in the tips. His eyes were a dark purple, but she figured that that was a spell. 'Cornwell' looked mysterious, dark and rather handsome. She couldn't imagine why he would become a Death Eater. His mask was not on, so she could clearly see his face. His jaw was sturdy and of that of a model, his eyes smouldering and his lips perfectly shaped.

Something must be wrong with his head, Hermione concluded.

"_Crucio!_" Hermione let out an agonised scream as a searing pain shot through her body. She felt like each lung was being slowly throttled, each bone being horrifically crushed. Her heart was beating quickly to try and resist the attack, her mind trying desperately to fight the pain taking over. Her skin burned, creating the illusion in her mind that she was on fire -- she felt like everything was on fire outside, while inside she was being slowly trampled.

She just wanted to leave it, to get away. Anything, even death, would sedate her. Hermione screamed loudly as her voice would allow, begging the man to stop the senseless torture.

And suddenly, it was over.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Draco gasped as he tried to get over the attack, still reeling from the crucio as Hermione lay quietly crying beside him. He had unwillingly taken on part of the attack, but not bearing the brunt of it.

He glanced at her, "Are you alive?"

"Y-yeah." She wheezed through her tears, and he noticed her voice was raspy and scratchy.

Draco then turned to see their saviour, who had killed Cornwell so quickly and without hesitation in order to save them. A soft gasp was heard beside him, and he looked to see that in front of them, two feet away, was his heard a soft gasp beside him for there, standing not two feet away, was his father.

Lucius Malfoy in all his glory.

In his Death Eater robes and sporting his glorious long blonde hair.

"I didn't even know."

But then everything went black.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**I would LOVE, LOVE to hear what you all thought of that! **_

_**Oh, and please I would love to hear your opinions on the last paragraph especially. Any theories or idea's? Definitely comment on the last part please.  
Anyway, the previews I give are not always going to be in the chapter. It's either a line from the chapter, quote from the chapter, or summary of the chapter. I'll tell you from now on.**_

_**Preview:**_

_An unfamiliar spell hit her back though, and then everything went black._

_**It's more a summary kind of thing. **_

_**Love and hugs,**_

_**XCailinNollaigx**_

_**R&R!**_


	26. Chapter 24: True Colours

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Four: True Colours  
R&R!**

_**Hey! I know, I'm killing you all with the cliffe's, but … Okay, I've got no excuses or anything, I just feel like being mean. This one is… kind of a cliffy too! J Enjoy!lol. Does everyone get who this song is pointed at? And at what point in the story? I'll give ten points to the winner!**_

_**And before I forget (As I do every time I update.) credit to **_skopde_** for my fab new summary!**_

_**Oh, and it's an uncharacteristically short chapter.**_

**_Thanks to-- _**Kat.1600, the shattered star, yellow 14, silverbirch, B00kw0rm92, sakuralilystars, Dream-Like-State, notwolf, Rebecca, PyroAngel8605, ally leigh, skopde, cyiusblack, Creep, Samara Longbottom, XlinzX, blossomgirl94, blackXroseXpiano93, Margaritalimes _**and **_DragonQuillZ

_**XCNx**_

_You with the sad eyes,  
don't be discouraged .  
Oh I realize,  
it's hard to take courage  
in a world full of people  
you can lose sight of it all  
and the darkness inside you  
can make you fell so small.  
But I see your true colours._

"_True Colours" Cyndi Lauper._

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

He couldn't believe they had split up the heirs. He couldn't believe he couldn't _find_ any of his fellow heirs.

His hand shook as he struggled to keep hold of his wand, his eyes darting frantically around the room, observing the various Death Eaters that stood in the Great Hall. His breathing was laboured now, he was panicked.

Neville Longbottom was not cut out for these situations.

"Look at this one 'ere, Lawler." One Death Eater laughed, looking at Neville after knocking out another student. "'E's shakin' like a leaf."

Lawler approached Neville then, a smirk stretching across his face. "You one of the heirs, boy?" Neville gave a small nod, "Not very powerful. Godric was such a fool, though."

Neville's hands were now shaking uncontrollably, and he willed them to stop. It was making him look -- if possible-- weaker. He couldn't let these people bully him!

Around him, students were duelling to the best of their ability, shouts and screams from each of them occasionally. He didn't know who had died, or if anyone had died, but hoped for the best.

"I-I could easily take you out!" Neville shouted to them over the raucous, thanking his lucky stars that his voice didn't waver or crack.

The first man had now turned away, fighting fiercely with a woman named Hestia Jones -- he was sure that was her name -- while Lawler outright laughed at him. "Seems like you're getting a big head, you wretched little Gryffindor." He suddenly shot into action, "_Supplantare! _I think I'll have a little fun."

The spell had the desired effect, and Neville fell to the ground, accidentally knocking into a student behind him who was fighting. "Longbottom, watch it!" The boy jumped back up immediately though, careful not to let the Death Eater he was fighting get the upper hand.

Neville, however, wanted to curl up into a ball and die. For the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

The Death Eater loomed over him, "Some heir. _Mobilicorpus"_ He lazily flicked his wand and Neville was floating in the air, before someone hexed Lawler and Neville went zooming through the air, praying that he would not smash all of his bones once he hit something.

He fell roughly to the floor, skidding underneath the stairs. Neville shook his head dizzily then dragged himself further into the secluded darkness under the stairs. He crouched low and pulled his knees to his chest. A single tear fell from his eye, but he refused to let anymore fall.

He so wanted to go back out to the action, to help his friends and allies in their battle. In _his _battle.

The people out there had killed his grandmother, Ron, innocent people -- innocent _children. _He needed to fight them.

So why wasn't he rushing out there to fight on the front line?

The answer was simply that he was scared; he was a coward.

Neville wallowed in his self-depreciative state for a few moments, sullenly watching Death Eaters take down students from his school. He spotted a few Ministry Aurors as well trying to force out the Death Eaters.

Many times in the last ten minutes had Neville contemplated going out, but then he saw someone fall over and chickened out.

He couldn't understand why he couldn't just go out; he had done it before, had he not? Just last year in the Department of Mysteries he had fought the same people. Why was now any difference?

Because of the expectations.

Everyone was expecting so much from Godric's great heir, and Neville didn't want to let them down. He didn't want to see their crestfallen faces.

Someone then crashed into him, making Neville scream..

The girl groaned and Neville gasped as he saw her red hair, "Ginny?"

She appeared not to have heard him, muttering to herself as she scrubbed her robes of debris. "Stupid man, he thinks he can hit me and not get something in return? I'll show him, the basta--"

"Ginny?!" Neville repeated, half with joy and half with disappointment. He didn't want her to see him like this, but had sorely missed her lately.

Her eyes brightened, "Neville?" She hugged him tightly, "I haven't seen you in so long! It's really too bad it had to be here that we had our reunion. We have to get back out there though, put those Death Eaters need to be put in their place!" she shouted over the yells of spells.

"I-I can't, Gin. I can't let all those people down. I'm just going to stay here."

Ginny looked at him, "Excuse me? Neville, you're letting people down now. Get over your fears and get out there! Quite frankly, you're being a coward. These people have killed my brothers, your grandmother, Harry's parents, Hermione's mother, Luna's father... and you want to sit in here and wallow? That's not like you, Neville."

"It is. It's exactly like me."

"It's not you, but if you think it is, then change. Become someone better than that. I'm going now, Neville. You can follow or sit here and continue being useless."

He was struck by how blunt she had been, but also how right she had been. He had to help, in any way he could.

Standing, he replied, "You're right. We can do this."

She clasped his hand, "Yes, we can. Together, you and I will kill all the Death Eaters." she smiled, joking slightly even in their situation.

_Oh, how I love Ginny Weasley. _ He thought dazedly _Wait, what?!_ was his last thought before being pulled out of the cover by Ginny.

**~Heir~ NLGW~**

Ginny and Neville made a great pair, having already defeated three Death Eaters successfully, but they had still not come across any of the other heirs. This worried Neville. His attention was currently on the Death Eater before him though. He felt a mild pain in his chest, but ignored it.

His fist pounded to the ground, and a crack made its way up the Death Eater. He saw the man look unsurely at him before firing a pink spell that sent a searing pain through Neville.

Ginny quickly sent an 'incendio' towards the Death Eater and, immediately afterwards, firied a stinging hex at him.

The man smiled broadly after recovering, his yellow teeth on show, "Silly little girl." Ginny snarled, but before she could react, the yellow-toothed man shot a 'crucio' towards her.

Neville lost his will to fight then, watching with desperate eyes as Ginny writhed in pain. All he could do was sit beside her and cry, the man's laughs echoing in his ears. And then everything went black.

**~Heirs~ LL~**

Luna was definitely lost. Everything was unfamiliar in this haze of smoke and destruction. Hexes were flying everywhere as she ducked and weaved her way through the crowds. She recognised some of the students fighting, and tried to help out as much as she could as she passed. Luna had to find the other heirs though, especially if they were going to try and defeat the Death Eaters. The heirs, after all, were at their most powerful when working together.

She really had to find Neville though, above Draco and Hermione. Neville would no doubt be shaking in his shoes and scared silly watching the fight. He needed moral support, advice and guidance during this battle. She needed to speak to him, in other words. He needed some words of encouragement to get him out fighting.

She tripped and fell over something, injuring her knee and ankle. She glanced back to see what she fell over and froze.

Fred Weasley.

Her heart beating furiously with nerves, she reached over to check his pulse. There was a faint beat and Luna breathed a sigh of relief. She glanced around, hoping against hope that no Death Eater would spot her through all the smoke and spells. She needed to find someone to take Fred to the Hospital wing as she could barely stand unaided. Her knee and ankle had been injured in the fall.

Finally gaining some ground, she stood gingerly. But then a familiar spell hit her back and everything went black.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**I'm afraid that's all you're getting out of me today, folks!! I suggest you go back and read the last few lines of the previous chapter. I changed a few things.  
Make a few guesses by the way, they could be right!lol**_

_**R&R,  
xCNx**_


	27. Chapter 25: Impossible

**The Founder's Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Five: Impossible  
Thanks to my brilliant beta, silverbirch!****  
R&R!**

_**Hi all! Thanks for your lovely reviews, I'm astounded by the support! --**_ally leigh, PyroAngel8605, Samara Longbottom, notwolf, the shattered star, XlinzX, skopde, cyiusblack, yellow 14, blossomgirl64, B00kw0rm92, DiabloAngelos, Robyn Hawkes, LadyLady1994, DragonQuillZ, Kat.1600 _**and**_christinaa! _**You all rock, honestly.**_

_**I'm also responding to all those great reviews now, as I haven't had much time before. I've been writing all of my free time.**_

_**I knew a few were shocked by Neville's reaction, or thought it ridiculous but I just felt that's Neville. He has low self-esteem, and people asking him whether he's a squib his whole life couldn't make it any better!lol **_

_**Anyway, I wrote all of you your replies..**_

_**Enjoy the chapter, I hope some of your questions are answered!!**_

* * *

XCNx

_You say  
Can't change the wind to say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind, so I pray  
Breaking the walls down to the impossible_

_Walking by myself, I know  
This lonely road's becoming my new home  
But I don't stop, I just keep moving on and on  
Ain't no need to dry my eyes  
I haven't cried in quite some time  
Every day I fight it, you know it's possible_

"_Impossible" Kelly Clarkson._

_**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**_

Neville sat worriedly, chewing his nails as he anxiously waited for Ginny to wake. His awful habit had been kicked in third year, but seeing Ginny's form broken and bruised brought it back with a vengeance. Biting his nails.

His Grandmother had always reprimanded him for biting his nails, she told him only commoners did that and it made your nails look horrific, but he didn't agree. The commoner comment was offending hundreds of people, some he knew, that bit their nails and his nails looked more.. Boyish when filed down.

However , it reminded him of his Grandmother. He knew she wouldn't approve, but he couldn't help it. He was so worried for his friend, and the other heirs.

Thoughts of his Grandmother began to develop in his head, and he couldn't help but recognise that sharp pang in his chest. He missed her, perhaps not as much as the other heirs did their loved ones, but he did miss his Grandmother.

She could be caring, doting and loving when she wanted. She coddled him when he was younger, until his Grandfather told her it was inappropriate for a "man his age". Neville was six.

It didn't matter though, she took his advice and was a lot more stern from then on. She wasn't _cruel_, not at all. She just didn't tolerate nonsense in any shape or form. It was probably a good thing though. Neville had a lot of problems as a child.

Childish problems such as monsters under the bed, bed wetting and crying when strangers met him.

Problems that paled in utter comparison to the ones he had now.

For example, how did wetting the bed compare to people dying? Granted, that wasn't solely _his_ problem, but he shared the burden of it. He had to help murder the man who ordered those deaths; he had to stop it somehow.

His inability to fight yesterday was a problem, too. It had been a shameful display of cowardice; so much for a Gryffindor.

So much for a Gryffindor _heir._

He didn't want to talk about what happened yesterday, it was a day he wanted to forget. Neville needed to work on his spells, and most of all, his confidence. He had shut down in the fight, not willing to believe he could fight.

In hindsight, he had been foolish. He was letting down people far more by not fighting, by standing back and watching the fireworks.

His gaze once again shifted to Ginny, and he briefly wondered when she would wake. Pomfrey said in the next hour, but the red-head was still sleeping. The other heirs were asleep last time he had checked, too.

The four had blacked out in the fight, due to Luna and Hermione getting hit by the crucio and the fellow heirs sharing a bond that allowed them to take on other's pain. It gave them a huge disadvantage. They didn't just share the pain, it crippled them.Dumbledore had only managed to explain little before he had to tend to a student, more injured students.

Luckily, Lupin had found Neville and Luna in the battle and carried them to the infirmary.

It was a mystery, however, as to how Hermione and Draco got there.

"N-Neville?" Ginny croaked, opening and closing her eyes to clear the sleep.

"Gin, you're okay! Are--are you feeling alright?"

She sat up slowly, "I'll be fine…" She looked at him fearfully, "Is everyone okay?"

"Who's everyone?" He asked quietly, surveying her cuts and bruises.

"Our friends and family?" She asked, looking at him with anxious eyes.

"Everyone will survive." He replied uneasily.

"Neville?" She inquired quietly, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable, "Did… Did anyone die?"

He hesitated twice before finally speaking, "Two."

"Two?" She repeated, obviously wanting him to elaborate.

"You just woke up, Ginny, you need to rest. Stress and anxi--"

"Who died, Neville?" She asked, her voice firm this time.

"K-Kerry Handbury. Half-blood fourth year… she was very brave, took down two Death Eaters before she--" His voice caught here, and he saw Ginny glance away. Neville knew he shouldn't be _grieving _or anything, because he hadn't known the girl, but he had had the unfortunate luck of standing in the room when her parents were told. The fact that she was on his side and fighting with him had an impact, too. He may not have known her, but she was his comrade and now she was gone.

It's horrible to see how war can tear people apart.

"Who else?" Her eyes were staring at the wall now, refusing to look at Neville.

"I--I don't really," She shot him a threatening look, he sighed in return, "Colin Creevy died, too. He wasn't even supposed to be fighting, as his fighting skills weren't the best and he was a muggle-born. He fought anyway, though." Neville was suddenly aware of how much a better person Colin was than he, but he put the thoughts at the back of his mind for the moment and observed Ginny.

Her eyes were closed, her bottom lip trembling and her nostrils flaring as she struggled to keep hold of her emotions.

"You can cry, Gin.."

**(1)**"I don't cry," She countered, "I'm Ginevra Weasley -- Gryffindor fighter. I'm the youngest and only Weasley girl… I don't cry.. I'm t-tough as nails." He never saw her cry, save when Ron died. Not even at Charlie's funeral did Ginny cry.

"Why can't you just let _go?_" He cried quietly, causing her to look at him.

He was momentarily taken aback by the sheer desperation and pain on the girls face. Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered, "I don't think I know how." **(1)**

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLGW~LL~**

Hermione stared blankly at the ceiling, attempting to block out all thoughts and emotions emitting from those around her. She, Draco and Luna had their own private room but every now and then a nurse or student--usually lost--would wander in, and their thoughts would floor Hermione's mind. She tried to block them out, but it took so much of her energy to do so. Energy she didn't want to give up freely at that moment.

Dumbledore had just come by, informing them of what happened and where Neville was. Hermione had nearly had an anxiety attack when she realised Neville was missing when she woke. Fortunately, he was just visiting Ginny.

However, Dumbledore had also informed her of the deaths. Hermione hadn't known Kerry Handbury, but she felt sorrowful that a life had been lost. Especially at such a young age, too. That girl would _never_ see sunrise or sunset again, she would never graduate from Hogwarts. That girl would never, ever live again.

Colin Creevy was the other casualty. Though Hermione hated using that word, because it sounded like he was a burden or only injured, she couldn't bring herself to say he was gone.

Granted, he had irritated Hermione and her friends a lot during their school years, but he was only a Harry Potter fan. He was a cheerful, bright boy that had his life snatched away from him.

And for what?

So some deranged half-blood could rule the world. Or rather, rule England. Hermione had no doubt in her mind that Voldemort would try to rule the world after England.

But he wouldn't win. He _couldn't _win, Hermione wouldn't let it happen. Her resolve was firm and right at that moment she promised herself that she wouldn't let Voldemort win -- or would die trying.

The latter was a route she was hoping to avoid, though.

Her shoulders shook suddenly as tears fell from her eyes, her mind still on the two young martyrs. In her eyes, they were martyrs, but much too young. They had died for what they believed in, but at so young.

She rolled on her side, ignoring the piercing pain. Her hands wiped at her eyes, but the efforts were futile. The tears were streaming out, now.

Hermione buried her head in her pillow, hoping that neither Luna nor Malfoy would see her crying.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLGW~LL~**

Draco's head was spinning. He couldn't even open his eyes anymore because the room spun like a ride at a funfair. He presumed he had been injured in the head, but it was nothing too serious because he was still in Hogwarts.

The day before was a blur to him, but only because he wanted it that way. He didn't want to think about who he had fought with, and more importantly, who he had fought against. Draco hadn't even thought about whom he would fight with, he hadn't even made a set decision in his mind, but as the night developed, he found himself shooting spells towards Death Eaters.

Maybe it was a sub-conscious decision on his part. Maybe he didn't want anyone killed.

What he did know, was that he felt a strange sense of _peace_ fall over him. It was a strange thing to try and put into words, but Draco felt at ease. He knew he shouldn't. After all, Death Eaters were going to be after him now -- which included his father-- but knowing that he had finally chosen a side lifted a huge weight off of his shoulders.

He felt as if he could breathe again, as if the clouds overhead had cleared; though he was still aware that there was a storm to come.

Draco was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by a loud and incessant chewing in his ear, something he abhorred. People eating with their mouths open -- disgusting.

He turned to make a nasty comment, when he realised that Theo was sitting next to him, grinning.

"Shut up, Theo."

The boy beamed, "You're awake!! I've been sitting here for _ages_ waiting, you sure took your time, sleeping beauty. Quite frankly, by bum was getting sore sitting on this plastic chair all morning."

"Why?"

"Why? Be_cause_ the chair is really uncomfortable, and there's not many other ch--"

"No, why did you sit here all morning."

"Well, because you're my mate and you were injured badly. Blaise was here earlier, but he got called out for something. Besides, I had to see you before I left for Sweden!"

"That's.." Draco struggled for words, but his mind drew a blank. "… nice of you?"

"Ah, it's no problem. I thought that chewing loudly might wake you up earlier, too, seeing as you hate it so much."

"Right. You do know I've been awake ages?"

"Actually, I didn't. You could have given me a heads up."

"The room was spinning." He looked around, "It's just blurry now."

"You need some pills, seriously. The room was never spinning." He glanced at his watch, "I've to go now, Christmas Holidays are starting a little earlier this year -- what with the Death Eaters attacking the castle, and all. Oh and if I were you, I'd ask Pompfrey to slip in a few happy pills while she's at it,"

"It's a good thing I'm not you then," Draco replied dryly.

"Probably. Anyway, see you later Draco! Good to see you up."

"Thanks. Bye." He sunk back into his bed sheets, contemplating playing up his injuries for Pomfrey. It was always funny to see her fret over everything.

With Theo's absence, he suddenly realised how quiet the room was. Draco was just about to go asleep, when he heard someone crying.

He mentally groaned. He hated comforting people; especially people who were crying. He looked to his left and groaned aloud this time.

Especially Granger crying.

"Granger.. Are you .. Crying?" Her face was buried in her pillow, but he could see the slight shake of her head. He was struck by how upset she seemed, and also by the fact that he had never seen her like this before -- except for the episode after her mother's death.

It was strange for him, to see someone as strong as Granger break down.

Part of him was screaming to look away, but he couldn't. He was struck by how she empathised, how hard she still took people's death after seeing it so much already. She was facing him now, her cheeks wet but tears no longer falling. She was inhaling deeply, as if trying to gather her bearings.

"You can't be serious, Granger."

She opened her eyes sharply, "W-what?" He could hear her struggle to keep her voice firm.

"Please tell me you're not crying because of the deaths, because if you--"

"I could have _saved _them. Maybe if I had of listened to you and left Harry, but I am so damn protective of him, which is stupid because he's the 'Boy-who-lived' and doesn't need _me_ to protect him." She paused and then looked at Draco, "I could have saved them."

"Bullshit." He replied coolly, then continued gently, "You can't save everyone, no matter your powers or strengths. You can't protect everyone, Granger. It was just their time to go."

Hermione stared at Draco with something akin to wonder, "You really confuse me, sometimes. You can be the most rude and frustrating person ever, not to mention obnoxious and cold, but then you have this half-way decent side, too. The one you show no one except close friends and I-- I just wish you would show others." There was a silence, "It might have better effect than you think."

"You don't know me; you really haven't the faintest idea--"

"You're right," She cut in, "I don't even know if I want to. But whose fault is that?"

"We don't like each other, Granger. It's accepted widely that we do not get along. Don't try and change that or reverse it because--"

"You're not ready." Luna spoke softly. Hermione and Draco looked to her in surprise, unaware that she had been listening.

"People should stop cutting me off."

"Way to change the subject, Malfoy."

"I wasn't changing the subject, I was merely pointing out that you don't allow others to speak."

"I do, I just don't want to listen to _you_ speak."

"Oh, very mature."

Luna smiled indulgently, and she had thought they were getting somewhere.

One step forward, two steps back.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_**Well, how was that? I'm kind of getting through the writers block, but writing isn't coming as easily. Sorry if this chapter was a little… bad.  
Lucius Malfoy will be addressed in the next chapter. I think. I have to check the plans..**_

_**There is a total LM chapter though, and I can't wait to write it!!**_

_**Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**_

_**(1)-- Ginny's reaction here is just the way I take her. Even if you look back in previous chapters, you'll notice that she doesn't like crying in front of others or being vulnerable. Save the time Harry found her crying. Ginny doesn't like showing her weaknesses, and I just wanted to show that.**_

_**Oh, and I've a poll on my page about FH that I would really love you to vote in, if you have time or whatever.**_

_**I also edited chapter 2.**_

_**Laters,**_

_**xCNx**_


	28. Chapter 26: Satellites

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Six: Satellites  
R&R!**

* * *

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll shout-out next chapter (By next chapter I mean 28 by my chapters above.)**_

_**Hope you like the chapter!**_

_**xCNx**_

* * *

_Take all the rules away  
How can we live if we don't change  
We're always on display  
Let's run and hide_

"_Satellites" Beyonce_

**December 23rd**

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Draco dragged his broom behind him as he ventured out onto the grounds of the castle. He hadn't been out there save for training, and was looking forward to some flying. He hadn't been on a broom since he was back in Hogwarts.

It was strange to think that only seven weeks ago he was in Hogwarts, it felt as if it were a lifetime since then. So much had changed in such short time; he couldn't help but wonder what would transpire in the _next _seven weeks.

Would it all be over? Would the outcome of the war be known?

Draco shook his head and mounted on his broom, he kicked the ground and immediately rose into the air. Leaning forward, he zoomed through the air, everything surrounding him only becoming a blur.

He loved flying. Flying was somewhere he could let himself go, let his anger go. It was a source of venting his emotions. He felt as if he were free, that he didn't have the pressures and burdens waiting for him when he hit the ground again.

That was what Draco wanted though, to forget his problems for a while, because Merlin knows he had enough. The number one thing on his mind though was his father, someone he had been trying to evaluate all day. Dissecting Lucius' beliefs and where he really stood. What Lucius really wanted for Draco. Because after thinking about it at length, Draco had a strong suspicion that Lucius was urging him on to fight with the Heirs.

But that was absurd, was it not?

No, it wasn't, Draco decided. Lucius had been betrayed by his _comrades_ and _master. _They had never told Lucius about his wife's death, even Bellatrix. Draco knew from personal experience that Bellatrix and Lucius had never gotten along. They were always at each others throats, Narcissa hated it.

But he thought Bellatrix would have the common decency to tell Lucius that his wife had died. That her sister had died. But no, because Bellatrix only looks out for number one.

Which is, of course, Voldemort.

Everything centred around Voldemort for Aunt Bella. Her whole world was devoted to the vile monster, and Draco felt rather ashamed sometimes that he was related to her. He could honestly admit that Bellatrix was a complete nutcase. When he was six or so, she had been a little more mellow than what she was now, but she was always a little on the crazy side.

Taking all of this into account, Draco was _still _surprised when Bella kept Narcissa's death from Lucius.

He didn't know why, but perhaps it was because he wanted to believe that his mother came before Voldemort in Bella's books.

Everything seems to be a disappointment though; every person and detail of his life seems to disappoint him.

Draco suddenly made a resolution. He promised himself he would move after the war, escape England and everyone in it. He'd move to his house in France and live there -- he had felt more at home there than he ever had in England.

He could speak fluent French too, which would help. He could escape everyone who had known him as a Death Eater's son, escape the prejudice and biased decisions.

Was he running away though? Displaying an act of cowardice? He paused in his thoughts. Did he _deserve _the prejudice and treatment of a Death Eater?

Of course not. You can never judge a person based on their family; if it were so, the circle would never be broken. The vicious cycle that has plagued so many families.

The fact that most children that have bad childhoods, or are beaten as children, often leads them to do the same to theirs. Or they have parents that are cruel to _others_ and take on the same example. But there are those who _break _that circle; who havethe strength to recognise that what their parents did was wrong, and have the courage to do the opposite.

Each person has different moral visions, including Draco. He didn't have the same moral outlook as his father anymore, but who would believe that?

He certainly didn't deserve to be punished for calling a few Gryffindorsnames. A bully in school doesn't get punished for their whole life for being immature and cruel as a child. People grow and change, and it's not fair to base a man on what he was as an eleven or twelve year old.

Draco wasn't regretful for calling a few people names, but he was regretful for aspiring to be like his father for fourteen years of his life. It was a waste of time, and Draco was just glad he woke up to see that.

He still had issues that needed to be resolved, but he felt confident in the fact that he would be okay. He would fight with the Heirs to defeat Voldemort, help rebuild the country for three months and then move to France to have a fresh start.

See, Draco knew there were two possible outcomes to him for fighting with the heirs; he would be overwhelmed with compliments and awards _or _he would still be treated as a Death Eater's son.

He was ready to bet on the latter. Then again, he could die.

Draco landed on the ground with a soft glide and dismounted his broom. He threw it over his shoulder and began walking back towards the castle.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind.

He turned and saw her glancing at his broom, "I'm sweeping."

Rolling her eyes; "Haha. I forgot you flew… but why would you want to fly in this weather?"

Draco wasn't in the mood for fighting, and he honestly didn't care about talking to her – she was still a Granger and he still wasn't very fond of her. At best he could tolerate her.

The mudblood status made it harder for Draco to befriend her though, to forget everything. He knew it shouldn't matter that she is a mudblood, but he couldn't help it. It was ingrained so deep into the fondations of his mind. Fighting with the light was one thing, but letting go of his prejudice was taking time for Draco. He was trying to reason it, first. He needed time to think over what he had been taught.

He was now opposed to fighting with the dark; he had seen what it does to people -- how it destroys. Draco thought the Death Eaters and Voldemort stood for everything that was _wrong _in essence. He hadn't always viewed it in that way, of course, until recently. He had been thinking about it a lot, and had drawn some conclusions that made up his mind for definite. Voldemort was a hypocrite, a murderer, ignorant, cruel and viewed everything with prejudice. There were many other adjectives to describe the man, and Draco had thought of quite a few, but that was enough to finalise his decision. All Voldemort had done to the Wizarding world. To students, babies, families.

All Voldemort had done to _him._

He was suddenly aware that Granger was waiting for an answer.

"The snowy weather is the best weather to fly in. The cold wakes you up,"

She sat down on the snow covered steps of the castle, looking out onto the grounds. "The snow is so beautiful." She turned to him, "Did you do this?"

Draco sighed internally, she obviously wanted to talk. He gingerly sat down beside her, "No. It came itself… I can make it stop th--"

"No!" She objected loudly and Draco raised his eyebrows at her voice, "No." She repeated quietly, "It's an escape… a beauty that isn't tarnished by war."

"Right. I just like the cold."

"Harry loves flying in the cold, too. Though I think it's because it numbs his pain." Her eyes widened, "Oh, don't let Harry know I said that. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm talking to you."

"Thanks, Granger." He replied sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that…. I meant, when did it become okay?"

He looked at her, his eyes boring into hers as he read her. He spoke softly, with no anger or hate, just truth, "I don't think it has."

Hermione nodded slowly, "I don't think I care anymore, though. I just don't care about anything.. It's awful." She stood and brushed the snow off of her clothes, "I'll always care about friends and family. Outside that though, and I'm at a loss. I don't know when I became so selfish."

"Everyone is selfish." Draco countered, "No one is perfectly selfless; it's impossible and stupid."

"So just because you put others first you're stupid?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?" She asked, strongly in the belief that she was right.

"If you don't put yourself first, who will?" He then left, leaving Hermione standing with a surprised expression crossing her features.

**~The Heirs ~DMHG~NLLL~**

It was eleven at night when Draco sat down in front of the fire, knowing all the other heirs had gone to their rooms. Everyone usually went asleep at eleven, only leaving their room to go to the kitchens.

He had been beating himself up over talking to Granger, playing their conversation in his head and chiding himself when he realised the things he had said. He always seemed to say too much in her company.

She was just a mudblood, nothing more, nothing less. Yes, she was an exceptionally smart and powerful mudblood, but that didn't change their parentage.

You can't judge people on their-- Draco froze. It was the same. Everything was the same.. The prejudices, the fighting and biased opinions.. It was all the same.

He felt like he had been winded, the air knocked out of his lungs as he came to the startling fact.

His people judged Hermione because of parentage.

Her people judged Draco because of his.

It was just one big cycle of prejudice and pure foolishness. It didn't matter who your parents were, it isn't what defines you.

It was glaringly obvious to Draco that muggle-borns did not steal their magic, and for now Draco would just have to accept that he didn't know how they got it.

For some reason though, he still couldn't accept Hermione Granger. Something was preventing him from just—

"Draco? What are you sitting out here for?" Luna asked, sitting down across from him.

He shrugged, "Thinking."

"I see. You know, I think that everything is irrelevant now. I think that all those silly prejudices and childish fights are unimportant compared to the bigger picture."

"What bigger picture?" Draco asked, rolling his eyes at Luna's interpretation.

"That's for you to decide." She answered cryptically. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes again.

Draco glanced at Luna, wondering if he could tell her what was bothering him. He could tell her, and she would give him the frank truth he was looking for, but he wouldn't. Draco didn't know Luna enough, he couldn't open up like that to someone. He couldn't tell someone what he was feeling, especially someone he had only really known a few weeks.

"I don't think there is anything wrong with you and them. I think you're warming up to them, actually."

He nodded, realising arguing was futile, Lovegood knew what he was thinking. She always had a way of knowing these things. She was right, though.

He had almost smirked when Longbottom had joked about Granger's running at breakfast, something that was unheard of a few weeks ago. And he had talked to Granger today, too. He had a polite conversation with her, something forbidden a few weeks ago.

And yet, with all his reasoning that he could talk to these people, he found it hard to accept them,

"You just need to keep doing what you're doing, Draco. Maybe you're afraid of opening up to Hermione because you know she's the most likely person you will befriend. You two would get along so well if you saw past appearances."

"She's just Saint Potters Gryffindor best friend." He replied coldly.

"Who are you trying to convince here?"

"Convince what? What are you trying to get at?! There's nothing to analyse or take a closer look at -- it's in front of you and it's _nothing._"

"I just mean that, perhaps you two are closer than you think. Maybe you're friends, even?"

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, "I don't care. I want to just forget about everything. I want everything to be simple."

"They could be. You just have to make it simple."

"Stop the riddles; you rival Dumbledore. Just--Just stop."

"You've matured a lot in the last few weeks, Draco Malfoy. I'm glad to call you my friend."

There was a sharp silence as her words hung over them like a black cloud about to lash rain. He studied her for a few minutes before nodding stiffly, "Whatever, Lovegood. I'm going to bed."

Draco reached his door when she spoke again, "You can try and convince yourself that she's just a mudblood, but we both know that that isn't bothering you anymore. So what is?"

"Lovegood, you're getting annoying now. Stop. You're making things up as you go along-- go to bed."

"You know she's the one that helps you. Just accept it." Her words were drowned out by the sound of his door slamming shut.

**~The Heirs~ DMHG~NLLL**

_**That was another short chapter. But, hey, I'm getting them out sooner, aren't I? Kind of.**_

_**Oh well.**_

_**Lucius Malfoy **_**will **_**be addressed, and soon, too. Don't worry. Also, the battle analysis will be in the next chapter. There is a lot that needs to be cleared up, and will be done in the next chapter. I --we'll-- be looking at the heirs fighting skills, their reactions to the battle and so on. Can't wait to write it, actually!lol**_

_**Lucius' chapter is **_**really **_**exciting to write though and I can't wait xD I've always loved writing he and the DE's.**_

**_Check out my poll, please. It determines a lot more than you think... _**

_**Anyway, I've two new one-shots if you want to check them out. My first Lily/James and my first Ron/Luna. Also, if the lack of Dramione is getting to you -- check out my fic **_Accidentally in Love _**which has a bit of love, mystery and crime thrown into one fic.**_

_**Reviews are appreciated.**_

xCNx


	29. Chapter 27: The Climb

**Founders Heirs  
****Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Climb  
R&R!**

* * *

_**Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm aware that I've not responded to reviews yet, and I'm sorry for that and I will do now. This chapter is just a short, kind-of-pointless, really short chapter with two letters and a diary entry. It was supposed to be in the last chapter, but I took it out at last minute. As for the song, I'm not a Miley Cyrus crazed fan, but I'm definitely not one of those weird haters that hate her for no reason. Have a reason to use such a strong word! Anyway...**_

_**Hope you like the chapter!**_

_xCNx_

* * *

_**There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb**_

_**The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on, cause**_

_**There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes I'm gonna to have to lose, **_

_**"The Climb" Miley Cyrus.**_

**December 23rd**

_Hey Luna, _

_I was hoping to catch a glimpse of you at the battle -- make sure you were okay. Unfortunately, HE was in my head again… I couldn't control myself. The pain was unbearable, it was if he were sending a crucio through my body. I had to stay in Dumbledore's office during the battle as Dumbledore tried to help me. It was one of the most horrible experiences of my life. But only one of the dozens._

_We're still allowed to see you on Christmas. Ginny, Zabini and I were called into McGonagall's office and told it was probably safer in the other castle. For me, at least. _

_Only because your castle is hidden and has four of the most powerful wizards in it. Hogwarts still has Dumbledore, though._

_Anyway, just wondering how you are. I wish I could have helped you in the battle, I feel like a failure. Look out for yourself, yeah?_

_See you soon,_

_Harry._

**~The Heirs ~DMHG~NLLL~**

_Neville,_

_I can't wait to see you at Christmas. It will be good for everyone to be surrounded by their friends, especially after the other night. I'm all healed now and have gone home. I'm sending this from the Burrow. Hogwarts closed early for repairs and stuff, but I think Dumbledore could do it in an hour -- they're just covering themselves, I say. _

_It was so strange being the only one going home the other day. Harry was permitted to stay at the castle, of course. I'm sure he'll be bored out of his tree on Christmas Day. He refused to come to the Burrow though.. You should talk to him about that._

_This is the fist Christmas without my brothers, Neville. I don't know how it's going to be at the Burrow without them. It already feels empty._

_Thank you, by the way. For being with me in the hospital, I mean it meant more to be than you think. I expected Harry to be there when I woke up, but I was glad to see you there._

_Don't beat yourself up over your lack of performance at the battle, by the way. We all have our moments. Yours just happened to come at a very bad time._

_I'll see you in a few days, Nev._

_Can't wait,_

_Ginny x_

**~The Heirs ~ DMHG~NLLL~**

_Mum,_

_I know I've missed a few days here, but a lot has happened. I was in the hospital wing due to injury when a Death Eater sent a crucio my way and the shared bond between the heirs also made it worse. I blacked out, but woke a day later with only minor injuries sustained. I think there's something that helped heal us faster, but I don't really know. Hermione and I are getting close now, and I can truly call her a friend. She's a bright, kind, compassionate person and I only hope she finds what she's looking for in life -- though I'm nearly sure she doesn't know what that is though. Few of us do. Many are so afraid to think of tomorrow, to wonder if they're even going to be around. We don't know what's around the corner, but we can have faith in what is getting us there. _

_Draco Malfoy is a complex being, so determined to keep alliances with his father whilst trying to fight for the light. He's a good person, I just don't think he's realised it yet. _

_Harry is just a wonderful person, he's really growing into a man day by day right before my eyes. He's maturing and that's for the best -- like I've said before though, I just hope he works up the Gryffindor courage to visit the Weasley's at some point. The lack of courage in Gryffindors is a sad irony._

_Neville's doing well, too. I told you he was going to be better, and I know he will. His confidence is shot but he has Ginny, and he always will. I can see the bond forming between those two, but I could always see these things even before I became an heir._

_As for me, I'm doing well. I'm surrounded by friends, I'm working towards something inspiring. I'm working towards fighting for my beliefs, for rights, for morals and for the victims in Britain. It may not be amazing to fight, but it's inspiring to know that I'm fighting for what I believe in -- that I'm not just sitting and waiting._

_The end is near, 1998 is the year of the war, whether anyone is ready or not. _

_Wish me luck, _

_Luna x_

_~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~_

**_So, it's kind of strange. Who knew I could write stuff like that?lol_**

**Advertisement:_ I reccommend my new fic "Moments of Lucidity," It's a series of one-shots, first one being Narcissa/Lucius, second Andromeda/Ted, third is Sirius and so on. They're all unrelated and interesting, if you're into that kind of thing. xD_**

**_Reviews appreciated._**

**_Thanks!_**

**_xCNx_**


	30. Chapter 28: Smile Like you Mean it

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Eight: Smile Like you Mean it  
R&R!**

* * *

**LONG AUTHORS NOTE**_**: Woah, nearly at thirty chapters. That's cray-zay. Okay, my other fics are kind of on pause--but not officially-- because I'm going into overdrive for the Founders Heirs. I really want to get this fic finished soon, but not rush it. I don't think I'll ever do a fic as long as this one again.. Lol. Except of course MOL which will be one-hundred chapters. I can't wait to feel that sense of accomplishment when I finish**_** that**_** one.**_

_**Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am extremely grateful and want you to know I don't take those for granted! I will begin thanking my reviewers individually in the next chapter again. I'm not sure whether you'll get an alert for this chapter, due to it replacing the AN. A huge thank you to those who gave their thoughts on the AN, too, by the way.  
This chapter was sent back to me a long time ago, but I never fixed it and uploaded it -- by bad. I should be getting my laptop back today though, so I'll be able to write again! YAYY!lol**_

**_Anyhoo, onto the chapter! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Save some face, you know you've only got one  
Change your ways while you're young  
Boy, one day you'll be a man  
Oh girl, he'll help you understand  
Smile like you mean it_

"_Smile like you mean it" The Killers_

**Saturday 24th December**

Luna gazed out the window with a dazed expression, and if anyone was watching her they would presume she was not aware of anything around her, that she wasn't taking in what everyone was saying. But she was.

Luna may look like she's in her own world, but she hears everything. She could hear the heirs shuffle into the room behind her, Neville chanting a spell over and over again as he tried to do magic without a wand.

She could feel their gaze on her, and Hermione was probably going to comment on her in a moment. "Leave her alone, she's obviously lost in thought." the brunette whispered to her two male companions.

Draco snorted, "She's listening to everything we're saying."

A ghost of a smile flashed across Luna's face, "I didn't know you knew me so well, Draco."

He grumbled something unintelligible and sat down at an empty desk. They had all be asked to wait in Lupin's classroom until he and Moody arrived. Apparently, they were going to go over the battle. Luna thought she didn't really have much to say though, her battle had been short-lived. She had only helped five students when she had blacked out -- and she hadn't even found any of the heirs.

"Why are we here again?" Neville asked curiously.

Hermione sighed, "I told you, Professor Lupin wants to talk to us about our 'performance' at the battle. I think he said something about it being dismal.."

"I took down Avery, I don't think there's anything dismal about that."

"_I _took down Avery." Hermione argued.

Draco then said something that surprised them all, "We'll just have to agree to disagree, then."

Hermione stared at him, open-mouthed for a few moments before stuttering, "I-I guess.. Why-- I….Okay." There was a silence as they all waited for Hermione's inevitable questions, "Why did you say that?"

"I'm not really in the mood for a fight, and I doubt you are seeing either as it's Christmas Eve."

"No, I'm not.. But since when have you cared?"

He gritted his teeth in an effort to maintain patience, "I don't. I'm _not in the mood for a fight._"

Another silence.

"….. Okay, then."

"Woah, that was really weird." Neville commented, and probably without thinking, Luna thought.

"You _would _know." Draco drawled.

Lupin then walked into the room, a serene smile across his face. "Ah, good to see the Heirs up and running. Moody and Snape are on their way."

"Snape's coming?" Neville asked as he made a face.

"Yes, he has plenty to go over with you. None of you used elemental powers at the Battle, did you?"

"I did." Three objected simultaneously, and their eyes drifted to Luna automatically afterwards.

"I did not."

Remus studied her for a minute, "That's strange.. And you were best at using the elemental powers. However, I think all of you performed.... okay taking into account the circumstances." Draco almost snorted, they had been terrible. It was too bad Lupin couldn't just tell them that, he was way too much of a caring guy.

"It's not like we'll know the date of the _final _battle weeks beforehand though, it will always be under bad circumstances." Draco replied, "We were lucky that Lovegood had a vision beforehand, and we'll be even luckier if it happens again."

Pause. "That's very true, but we have not prepared you for such battles. After Christmas, your training is going to be tougher. Nothing you can't handle though..." He smiled briefly before turning solemn, "I would like everyone to tell me how you were split up and what happened afterwards though."

The four exchanged looks, and by silent agreement, nominated Hermione to tell him. "One of the Death Eaters realised that we were stronger together and told his allies to help separate us. One hit the ceiling above us, sending the stone and rock falling. It nearly fell on top of us and we had to jump out of the way, but we were all fine. Or at least I had hoped so at the time. With the smoke and debris everywhere, I couldn't find the other heirs and decided to go it alone. Didn't last long. I was nearly hit by a--" She stopped for a minute, wondering whether she should tell that Draco saved her. "I was nearly hit by a crucio… Or at least I think it was a crucio. Malfoy pushed me out of the way though and then we went to find Harry, because I had--"

"You helped Hermione?" Remus asked Draco, pleasantly surprised. Draco was about to reply with something smart when Remus went on, "That's good, Malfoy. You need to realise that you're all in this together and they're your friends. Continue, Hermione."

"Well.. I erm.. Oh, yes, I had to find Harry because I hadn't seen him. We were on our way to the common room when.."

Luna then decided that she could pay less attention to what was going on, as Hermione had already given her a recount of what happened. Luna thought it was wonderful that Hermione and Draco had worked together, but she wished the two would just put aside their differences. It wasn't necessary anymore to fight, to mock each other and insult. They had bigger things to worry about, and truly, if they could just disregard their prejudices they could become great friends. The two had the potential to be great friends.

Luna was sick of telling them that though, from now on, she was just going to let them do what they pleased. They had to become friends eventually, anyway. What was the point in delaying the inevitable?

She sighed, Luna really didn't like Christmas Eve all that much. No, correction, she _loved _Christmas Eve, but not this Christmas Eve. All day she had been pining away for tomorrow, for Christmas Day. The Heirs had done Christingle, Draco only agreeing to do it after much persuasion and pestering. Luna, Neville and Hermione couldn't do it alone because it wouldn't work with three people.

Luna had bought Hermione a lovely present.

The heirs had been permitted -- under surveillance-- to go to Hogsmeade one weekend. Their choices had been seriously limited due to the shops, but they had all bought something. Luna secretly didn't get hers in Hogsmeade, but McGonagall didn't have to know that.

Luna bought Hermione's present from the jeweller that had made her parents wedding rings.

The thought of her parents wedding rings brought Luna to think of their will -- which she still hadn't been presented with. She was an orphan, also, and would have had to go to an orphanage until she was sixteen. If she had not been at Hogwarts, she would be in an orphanage until she was sixteen in May.

For that reason,she would not be put in an orphanage at all. By the time she was leaving the castle, she would be sixteen.

"Luna? Did you get hit by the crucio, too?" Lupin asked, drawing back her attention.

She looked at him, "Yes, but… it didn't hurt that much. I suspect that's because of my healing spells and connection to the other heirs. Although, the force of it alone knocked me out. That, and the combined pain of Hermione's crucio which had happened only moments before."

Remus was suddenly reminded of the fact that Luna was a Ravenclaw, "I suspect you're right," He smiled jokingly.

Snape and Moody then stepped into the classroom, and judging by the looks on their faces, they weren't happy with the Heirs performance that night.

Snape and Moody listened to a shorter account of what happened, then the former looked at Hermione, "Malfoy saved you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "It would affect me if she died--"

"I know," Snape cut in, "I was referring to Lucius."

"Ah."

Hermione shrugged, "I guess he did…" Comprehension dawned and she glanced at Lupin, "Is that who brought me to the infirmary?"

He shifted uneasily, "It's not concrete, but most likely, yes. He wasn't seen by anyone, but things are looking that way."

"Who is he fighting for?" Neville questioned, confused.

"He's not." All eyes turned to Draco, curious and demanding. "You don't have to worry about him, he's not a threat."

"What gives us reason to believe that?" Hermione scoffed.

"Because I said it -- what reason do you have not to believe me?"

"_Every _reason!" She cried.

Draco noticed that he rolled his eyes a lot in the presence in the heirs as he restrained to do it once more, "Since the start of this...whatever you call it…alliance of some sort, I've not given you much reason to distrust me. My father hasn't been involved in any of the deaths, nor has he even been in the country."

"What?" Moody questioned harshly.

"I received a letter from him, you have permission to read it if you wish," Snape raised an eyebrow here, as if telling Draco they didn't need permission, "In it, he told me what has occurred the last few months. I'm planning on forwarding the letter to Dumbledore, have him evaluate it or whatever." He sighed, "My father didn't know about my mother's death until a couple of weeks ago. He had been sent out on a 'mission', if you will, by the Dark Lord in another country. My mother was..." In an uncharacteristic display of momentary weakness, Draco faltered, "--w-was murdered when he was away. He arrived home to be told that Narcissa was staying at Bella's for a while whilst You-Know-Who resided in the Manor. My father believed this, never daring to question his Lord. He found out soon enough, though. Said he didn't know, apologised… doesn't make up for it though, she's still dead."

The room was filled with a poignant silence, even Snape was deadly silent -- he had been a friend of Narcissa Malfoy's.

Draco wasn't finished though, "The Death Eaters apparently think I'm dead, Cornwell has been boasting about killing me. I don't think my father has said anything to discourage the rumours."

"It gives us a great upper hand if they think you're not around." Remus mused.

"How can we possibly pretend the boy is dead?" Moody scoffed at the notion.

"It's possible," Snape began, "We just need to keep our cards close to our chest."

Quiet descended over the room again, for the third time that day, as everyone's minds swirled with thoughts.

Snape was eventually the one to speak, "I feel I have been overconfident in your abilities. It seems you're still not up to par when it comes to battles, we will have to work on that. Also, elemental powers and using them in difficult situations. You need to become creative. Looking at how you performed at the battle, we're going to have to work harder in lessons. In all lessons. We also have to practice on sharing pain and spells, because it was ultimately your downfall."

The four heirs nodded, unperturbed. They had known they would need more practice -- and actually wanted to practice. They never wanted to have to feel dread flood their being again during a battle. Next time, they would be confident and sure of themselves. _Next time, we wouldn't fall unconscious at the first hurdle,_ Luna thought wryly.

She suddenly remembered the question she had, "We healed quicker than we should ha--"

"Result of your extraordinary spells. And those necklaces, too."

This caught the other heir's attention, "The necklaces?" Hermione pondered, fingering her own.

"Yes." was Snape's oh-so-elaborate reply. "I've a meeting to attend now, so I won't see you till next week for lessons," He then floored three of the heirs by giving them a smirk and saying, "Merry Christmas, have a nice one."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Snape can be a nice guy." Hermione mused as the four heirs walked back towards their common room.

"Everyone has some nice in them, Hermione. You just have to look closely enough to see it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Typical Luna, you believe there's good in everyone. What about the likes of Voldemort?"

"There are exceptions to everything, but Voldemort was a baby once."

Neville decided to interrupt here, not wanting an argument. "Are you excited for next weeks training?"

"Delirious." Draco replied dryly, "At least I'll have a challenge."

"Oh, and next time, one of you can do all the talking." Hermione suddenly commented.

Malfoy sighed, "Yeah, do you always have to explain things in such detail, Granger? You could have just said 'The Death Eaters split us up, I found Malfoy and we took down Avery and McNair when we were trying to find Potter. Lucius Malfoy came then and saved us though…' shorten your story next time, please."

"She's a story-teller, that's all. Right, 'Mione?" Luna said cheerfully.

The girl in question ground her teeth, "Don't call me that, _please_. And, I'm not really a narrator. I just like giving as much information as possible."

"Completely _useless _information."

"Longbottom, Lupin is wants to talk to you." Moody told him as he walked past, Snape beside him. The two were talking about the heirs from what they could hear.

Neville's eyes widened and he turned to Luna, "Wh-what do you think he wants?"

"Probably to talk about what you told him," Hermione answered instead,

"About not being able to fight." Malfoy added, a small smirk on his face. He had taken great delight in hearing Neville had been a coward that night. Well, it wasn't such delight, he just found the whole situation very comical.

"Oh-Oh yeah. That's probably it…. Wonder what he's going to say..." Neville trailed off as he walked away, back in towards the classroom and the other three returned to their common room.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Neville stood in front of Lupin, fidgeting with his jumper as he waited for the professor to speak. He had told the heirs and Lupin of his cowardice and fear during the battle, his self-depreciative thoughts and meekness. Lupin had been surprised, but didn't question Neville further-- but he suspected that was because Lupin didn't want to embarrass him in front of the other heirs.

It was rather mortifying, actually. Neville had never felt more humiliated than when explaining how he didn't fight in the battle in front of the five people who lay their lives on the line. Moody had told him cowardice was not a characteristic of Godric Gryffindor, which was of _great_ help to Neville.

Pfft. As if Neville hadn't already known that.

Snape and Moody had evidently left, so it was now just Lupin and Neville. He coughed awkwardly to kill the silence.

"Erm.. You called me back, professor?"

Lupin seemed to be thinking over his words before speaking, "What is it that terrifies you, Neville? This backing out in battle is not something to take lightly -- there were lives at stake, and you sat hidden under the stairs." Neville flinched, he had not heard the professor speak like this before. "I don't understand why you would withdraw like that. You're not a coward, I know for a fact you fought in the Department of Mysteries with Harry during the summer. So what's doing this to you now?"

Hesitation, then; "I--I'm not like them. I haven't got the spell skill of Hermione, or the precision and speed of Malfoy or Luna's way of thinking -- her forethought and planning through everything she does in battle. I'm not like that. I can't do what they can, despite whatever powers are bestowed--"

"That is the problem, Neville." Remus nodded to himself, "You believe you're not in their league.. That you're not good enough. I'm positive you could defeat me in a duel, you just need the confidence. Which is why there will be duels between the heirs and visitors next week." He rose from his desk and walked around to Neville, leaning back against the front of his desk. "You're one of _the _most powerful wizards in the world, you just have to realise it. It's not who you are that's holding you back, it's who you think you're not. Think it over, Neville."

The boy stood there for a minute, taking in the information and processing it. He knew Lupin was right, he was powerful and could probably take down Lupin himself -- but he forgot that in moments of panic, and needed to work on remembering it.

It wasn't just that though, it was the startling reality of the situation he was in, the deafening realisation that everyone was looking to him and the other heirs to defeat Voldemort -- or to save them from Death Eaters. They looked to him as if he were some hero, and that scared the life out of Neville.

Neville wasn't a hero, he wasn't a person to aspire to or look up to.

But one thing he was sure about was that he would be prepared for the next battle; he wouldn't back down.

He would take on the Death Eaters and Voldemort and _win._

… Hopefully.

**~The Heirs~DMHG~NLLL**

_**I'm sorry if you think I'm delaying the others arriving, but I want other things in as well. The others arrive in chapter 31. (My chapters), so it's not too long a wait. **_

_**Anyway, Next Chapter: **_

"That is of no importance. What matters is that I'm moving on. Her death was unfortunate, though we must not dwell on the past. We must strive for what she would have wanted - which is the dark prevailing."

"What in Merlin's name are you on about?"

"Oh, that was me being 'cold Lucius'"

_**Ooh..**_

_**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!**_

_**XCNx**_

_**P.S -- I will be replying to reviews from now on!**_


	31. Chapter 29: Have you Ever

_**Thank you to all who reviewed, which are; **_amethyst131, firehottie, cyiusblack, the shattered star, LucytheReviewer, Robyn Hawkes, Linz, Edwardslover09, Samara Longbottom, RandomnessIsInMyNature, Aealket, potterfan, ally leigh, krissie92, DragonQuillZ_** and**_ blossomgirl94.

_**I have reserved a small section at the end to reply to the anon reviewers of the last chapter, because you all make really good points and I feel bad for not replying.**_

_**Some may not have seen the previous chapter, seeing as I couldn't actually put up a proper alert for it without deleting the chapter and, in effect, deleting the reviews that went with it. Anyway, to cut a long story short, if you missed the last chapter where they went over the battle, you should read it.**_

_**Anyhoo, let's commence with the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Twenty-Nine: Have you Ever  
Thanks to my brilliant beta silverbirch!****  
R&R**

_Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody,  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry.  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me._

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking,  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cause I loved and lost the day I let you go._

"_Have you Ever"-- S Club7_

_**~Death Eaters~ Lucius Malfoy~**_

The room had changed; it was dark and damp, not unlike it had been before the Dark Lord, but there was a different sense to the room. There was a dark, dangerous and foreboding feeling to the room that hadn't been there before. Of course, the fact that the Dark Lord was staying there may have had something to do with it.

It was dimly lit, with only two torches on either wall providing little light. He supposed that was what Death Eaters were supposed to be like, though. Dark and dangerous. Like they needed to hide from something or someone.

If Death Eaters had to hide from anyone it would be their Master.

Lucius was also acutely aware of how claustrophobic the room was, especially now with twenty or so Death Eaters in the room. There were no windows or vents in the Malfoy dungeons, or basement, and Lucius was finding it hard in remembering why.

He did remember, however, that Narcissa had always hated the room.

The thought of his deceased wife made Lucius wince, and a sharp pang hit his chest, momentarily winding him. Every time he acknowledged her death he felt that; a searing pain that was only accented when he thought of her, but he soon realised it was really always there.

Pushing her out of his thoughts, Lucius scanned the room. The Dark Lord was sitting at the top of the room, on what seemed to be a throne, but must have been conjured by Bellatrix. Lucius certainly hadn't put that there.

He restrained the urge to scowl and the Dark Lord, the impulsive need to whip out his wand and kill the wizard. Although, the rational side of him soon reigned these thoughts back.

Himself and the other Death Eaters -- or at least the inner circle DE's -- were scattered around the room. Bellatrix purred as the Dark Lord asked if she provided the throne-like chair. Lucius thought he was going to be sick.

Bella sat on the ground at the Dark Lords feet, kissing them before sitting straight. Lucius was positive he was about to lurch now.

"How was it?" He hissed, a raspy sound lacing his tone.

Avery took the initiative to step forward, "We've seen some of the heir's powers, my lord."

"Are they still alive?" The Dark Lords eyes flashed, and Lucius knew they were going to be punished severely tonight.

Avery's eyes darted to Lucius' for a moment, before going back to his masters, "No.. several of them are, but one of them is not." Their masters eyes narrowed, and he outdrew his wand. His fingers caressed the wood slowly, "Interesting, and I assume it is the pathetic Gryffindor heir you killed?" His eyes strayed from the wand to Avery's, "Because the mudblood is to be used to lure Potter."

"No," Avery responded, and Lucius knew that had it been any other Death Eater, they would have stuttered. With the exception of Lucius himself and Severus. "The mudblood is still alive, though seems to have improved slightly in her wand work. The dirty bitch took me down when I was fighting someone else… Please master; tell me she will be given the most gruesome death when the time arrives?"

"You dare question me either way, Avery? No, the mudblood will receive a fate unlike no other. Mudbloods will all be punished for their crimes." There was a murmur of agreement and appreciation throughout the room before hush overcame them again.

"Who has died?!" the Dark Lord suddenly flared, and his red eyes flew to Lucius', "Tell me, Lucius? Was it your precious son?"

Lucius stared back at his master, his impassive mask impenetrable. His mouth opened to speak, when a younger Death Eater made the mistake of doing it for him, "Yep. The little boy's taken care of, screamed his way to Death like the pathetic being he was. Coward, he was. He fought with the dirts, too."

"I did not ask for your opinion, boy." A streak of red hit the boy, and he screamed in pain, "Quiet!" the Dark Lord commanded and the boy's screams immediately ceased though he continued to writhe in pain. He lifted the spell, and the boys gasps echoed through the room, "You will not speak unless I tell you to do so. Is that understood?" Their master crouched down beside Cornwell and grabbed the boy up by his hair, and Lucius saw Cornwell clench his jaw in an effort not to scream, "Is that understood?" The Dark Lord raised his voice, and when Cornwell nodded feebly, their master dropped his head callously onto the ground and returned to his 'throne'.

Lucius turned his eyes from the boy, disgusted by the torture that occurred between the master and minions. He himself was merely a minion, and this fact was only realised after his wife had been…. Lucius struggled with the word, even in his mind, but continued on.. After his wife had been _killed _by his master. This had opened Lucius' eyes, reminded him of the bigger picture and that Voldemort didn't really care about the Death Eaters, about pureblood superiority or anything other than himself.

Lucius realised with a start that he had just called the Dark Lord Voldemort, and concluded that he had no reason not to. He wasn't going to fight for Voldemort, because nothing was what he thought anymore.

His son was also fighting on the other side, and Lucius was not about to let his son die. No matter what anyone said, any paper printed, Lucius Malfoy loved his son more than anyone else in the world --- especially now that Narcissa was gone.

Oh, everything was a reminder of her death, Lucius thought sorrowfully.

"So the young Malfoy is dead?" Voldemort scowled, "He was our biggest asset! That boy would have taken down more order members than any of you pathetic cowards. He had Salazar's powers! He would not be as powerful as me, but he can kill all of you. And now he is dead. Who is the idiot who killed him?" He demanded, infuriated.

"M-me," Cornwell squeaked from the corner, "I-I thought you wanted that, master. He was fighting with the mudblood and--"

"Cornwell… you will be severely punished." Voldemort's eyes glinted maliciously and Lucius repressed a shiver.

The daunting, red eyes then turned to Lucius, "I believe you are lying… Are you not? Someone is lying!" Voldemort shouted, approaching Lucius. "Teeell me, Lucius," He hissed, "Is your only son dead? Is his corpse rotting in the grounds of Hogwarts?"

Lucius immediately put up his walls, wondering if he could possibly be strong enough to defend himself from the Dark Lords mind attacks. He couldn't let the Dark Lord read his mind, because if he did, Voldemort would know Draco was alive. But all the Death Eaters would also be crucio'd repeatedly.

It was not a pleasant experience.

"You are hiding something…" Voldemort spat, "Why?" Now their master was infuriated, and it took all of Lucius' power not to flinch.

"I am not accustomed to taking down my walls, my lord. I am not hiding anything from you, I assure you."

"You cannot lie to me, Lucius." Lucius felt Voldemort plunging into his mind, and Lucius immediately blocked out all thoughts of his son.

An overwhelming feeling of despair enveloped Voldemort, "You disgust me, you pathetic worm. Snivelling and crying over your weak son and wife. I am disappointed in your sulking, Lucius. You shall have to be punished accordingly.." The crucio burned through Lucius' body, making him near wretch with pain and shake as his nerves were damaged. It was shorter than Lucius expected, but Voldemort was now looking at Cornwell. He had a vicious gleam in his eye and smirked,

"You may all leave now, but there shall be repercussions of this failed mission. I need to reacquaint Cornwell with his manners first… You will meet me here next week." They all shuffled slowly, "LEAVE!"

A sudden rush and flurry and all the Death Eaters had left the room, with Lucius somehow falling into step with Bellatrix.

Oh how he loathe her.

_**~Death Eaters~ Lucius Malfoy~ Bellatrix Lestrange~~**_

They were sitting alone in his sitting room now, and he was intensely aware of the Dark Lord downstairs -- Cornwell's now heightened screams booming throughout the house only serving to remind him.

Lucius didn't know why Bellatrix was still here, or even sitting in his sitting room and he was about to tell her to get out before she spoke,

"Your loyalties are wavering, Lucius. And I'm not going to keep my mouth shut."

"Shut up, Bella, you stupid, crazy bitch. Do whatever you want," He rounded on her, leaning on the arms of her chair, "But what I want to know is how you could keep your sister's death from me." His face was unreadable and expressionless, but Bellatrix noted that his eyes showed unbearable anguish and pain. Which she found sickening.

"My lord told me to. He knew you would be this pathetic after she died, so was going to wait until after the battle. He wanted you at your strongest so you could defeat the Order. Obviously, that's not going to happen now. Look at how disgustingly pitiable you are now."

"How did you even think hiding her death would work?" Lucius spat, amazed at Bellatrix's, and even the Dark Lord's, naivety to think the plan would work.

"Au contraire, it worked for months, didn't it?" She smirked evilly, "Let's pain a picture, Blondie. You're sent out of the country on a 'mission', your wife is killed while you are away. The press write articles upon articles about it… but by the time you arrive home, the commotion has died down. None of the Death Eaters say it to you, it is a taboo. You're told Narcissa is staying at my house while the Dark Lord is in yours and everyone goes on happily. Pretty picture." She snorted and swirled the wine in the glass -- he had no idea as to where she got it, -- "All the while your poor, weak little son was crying his eyes out."

Lucius flared, "He is your nephew, Bellatrix! Show some respect."

"Ooh, what are you going to do, Blondie? You can't fight properly at the moment, in your depressed state. It really does make me nauseous you know," She informed him, and he rolled his eyes before eyeing her in distaste. Her tone was then suddenly low and all humour had vanished, "He is not my nephew anymore. He fought with mudbloods and is no longer regarded as my nephew. I am glad he has been dealt with, despite my lord's thoughts on it. He deserved all he got."

Bellatrix suddenly found herself being pinned against the back of the couch, her air supply being cut off by Lucius' arm as it held her there. "Don't you dare. If you value your life, you will never speak like that again. I promise you, you will regret it." Lucius recognised fear in Bellatrix's eyes for a split second before it was gone.

"Get off me, Lucius. Ugh, I can feel the despair coming off you in waves." She mock gagged.

"My wife just died." Lucius responded, emotion lacing his voice.

"She did not 'just die'. It was ages ago." She replied nonchalantly with a dismissal wave of her hand.

"You cold bitch, Bellatrix." He spat.

"Oh boo-hoo, get over it. I did."

"Within moments of her death, I'm betting."

"That is not of importance. What matters is that I'm moving on. Her death was unfortunate, though we must not dwell on the past. We must strive for what she would have wanted - which is the dark prevailing."

"What in Merlin's name are you on about, Bella?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion as he noticed the amusement in her eyes.

"Oh, that was me being 'cold Lucius'. It was a brilliant impression, if I do say so myself." Lucius decided not to respond, because he honestly didn't want to know. He didn't want to know what Bellatrix had splashed about his name or who she pretended to be him with. He didn't want to know because he didn't care.

"Stop being such a baby, Blondie."

"My _wife_ died!" He felt like he had been smacked in the face as he choked out the next sentence, "and my son. I thought my wife was healthy and fine in your house! That is what you directly _told_ me Bellatrix! How could you do that? To your sister!! You killed her and left her to rot in some abandoned warehouse."

"I did not abandon her. She would have wanted her son to be an heir, anyway. It was not my fault she was the only way to do it. And her staying at my house? Oh, how did you fall for that one?" She cackled loudly, "Just move on, Lucius. Rent out some cheap blonde or something. I wouldn't be like this if my husband was dead."

"Because you're a cold bitch."

She continued as if he hadn't spoken, "He's not, is he?" She sounded awfully disappointed to Lucius.

"Good_bye, _Bella."

She drained the rest of her glass, "Night, Blondie. Just remember I'm watching you."

"I'll remember." He replied dryly, opening the door and shutting it behind her.

Lucius collapsed onto the couch, feeling rather unnerved as he realised the Dark Lord was just downstairs and he was alone. As contrary as it sounded, he suddenly wished Bellatrix was back sitting with him.

He and Bellatrix had a highly unconventional relationship, which consisted of a lot of bickering and fighting. He knew that she wouldn't sell him out though, even if his loyalties were wavering -- which they were. She owed him her life, and he had been the one to introduce her to the Death Eaters. Bellatrix owed him big time for that one.

He had saved her once, too; which indebted her to him.

Although Bellatrix wasn't his favourite person, he did favour her over the other Death Eaters. She had been around the most, and was the only one he knew at the start. Now the younger Death Eaters were afraid of him and the older ones were ruthlessly cruel.

Lucius could admit that he was no saint, but he was by no means as cruel as the others. His first murder still haunted him, twenty years later**.(1) **He could safely say no other Death Eater had that problem -- except maybe Severus Snape, but Lucius could never know for sure.

Severus Snape. The man was a longstanding friend of Lucius', and had if he were not in Hogwarts, Lucius would have visited him now. He hadn't talked to Severus for a long time, but rumours that he had switched sides were floating around among the Death Eaters.

Voldemort never doubted Severus though, and sometimes Lucius wondered why. How did Snape gain the absolute trust of both Voldemort and Dumbledore?

And which was he loyal to?

Lucius was going to find out, and if his suspicions were correct, he would help Snape supply some very vital information to the order. No, Lucius didn't suddenly support mudbloods or carry a torch for half-breeds rights, but he wasn't going to be part of Voldemort's schemes anymore. He wasn't going to be an aid in Voldemort eventually conquering the world.

His son was also on the other side, and Draco was all Lucius had left. He had to fight with whatever he had to ensure that Draco survived. He also had to let Draco know that he approved of what he was doing, and was somewhat relieved that his son was not going to go through the same things as him.

Lucius wasn't going to fight for the light, but he wasn't going to fight for Voldemort either. No, he was going to remain neutral, or at least as close to.

He just hoped that at the end, his son would remain safe and content and Lucius could have…Peace.

Because that was all he wanted at this point.

**--Lucius Malfoy---**

**(1) -- I have a piece on Lucius' first killing in chapter 6 of Moments of Lucidity, if you want to see what I'm referring to here.**

_**Secondly, I don't know if people are going to like how I portrayed the Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius and Bellatrix in that scene, but that is just my take. I'm sure Voldemort can be crueller, as the same for the above mentioned.**_

_**Anyway, hope you like and I would appreciate your thoughts.**_

Next Chapter:

_The Heirs celebrate Christmas, Draco's death is discussed and the heirs exchange presents.._

_**Stay tuned ;) haha The visitors are arriving the chapter after Christmas, I know their arrival is highly anticipated and I just hope you're not all going to be disappointed when you see…. Oh, never mind.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_

**Anon Replies**

**LucyTheReviewer:**Lol, well thanks for reviewing now! It's good to hear you like the fic, and thank you for the compliments! Please do, they aren't getting half as much attention as this story. They're not half-bad, either. Although admittedly don't think _Accidentally in Love_ is up to par, _Blaise Zabini Must Die_ and _Moments of Lucidity_ are good reads. :) Thanks for the review!  
**Edwardslover09:**Here is the next chapter!lol I hope it's worth your excitement ;) haha. How many chapters... At the most, fourty. I have a detailed plan up to chapter 32, but then my plans are rough for the rest. Although there won't be as many chapters after that because the pace of the story will pick up a lot after the visitors. (I hear a collective whoop in the distance!lol) Thanks for the reviews!  
**Linz:** I know your account, but I'm honestly too lazy to find it and reply. ;) Yeah, updates are always good! lol I was hoping Lupin would make sense, now all Neville has to do is listen! His confidence will grow though, but it will be a gradual process. Wasn't this a soon...ish.. update? Thanks for the review.  
**potterfan:** Lol, yeah it's very cool. Yep the visitors arrival is very highly anticipated, I see you've joined that club. Dammit. What am I planning to do with Hermione/Draco... Well..you'll have to wait and see ;) Thanks for the review!

_**And that concludes the anon reviews :) If there are a few for this chapter I'll reply this way again, but only if there are four or more.  
Thank you all again for your reviews!!!**_

_**xCailinNollaigx.**_


	32. Chapter 30: Sorry Seems to be

**_Authors note: THANK YOU TO -- _**LadySelena.16, LucyTheReviewer, yellow 14, B00kw0rm92, Edwardslover09, ally leigh, notwolf, firehottie, , the shattered star, Samara Longbottom, Robyn Hawkes, RandomnessIsInMyNature, , XlinzX, Lightest'Ink, Angel JJK, Husky713, blossomgirl94 _**and last but not least**_, DragonQuillZ!

**_Woah, thank you to all those people who reviewed! As I've said before and in other fics, reading them just spurs me to write -- your reviews are really motivational, so thank you._**  
**_The visitors are coming next chapter -- excited? I don't get why people are so hyped about it, but I'll use that to my advantage for now. Joke! After the holidays, by the way, the story will speed up a lot. Not just because you want it to, but so do I. ;)_**

_**Hope you like this chapter -- It's Christmas! Dramione **_**interaction, **_**not romance though.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Thirty: Sorry Seems to be the Hardest Word  
Thanks to my brilliant beta silverbirch!****  
R&R**

_**--Heirs--DMHG--NLLL---**_

_It's sad, so sad  
It's a sad, sad situation  
And it's getting more and more absurd  
It's sad so sad  
Why can't we talk it over?  
Always seems to me  
Sorry seems to be the hardest word_

"_Sorry Seems to be" -- Elton John_

**December 25th, Christmas Day.**

Unlike any other morning in the heir's castle, Hermione jumped out of bed. Her smile was radiant as she threw open her curtains and danced around her room as she dressed. Her smile froze for a nanosecond, but then she shook her head. Walking towards her drawers, Hermione used her wand to open it. Peeking in, she noted that there were only two items in the drawer, which was exactly how she left it.

A diary and a picture.

Carefully, Hermione touched the picture lightly, her hands skimming the surface of the worn photo as if it were likely to crumble. She then picked it up, cradling it to her chest for a moment before looking at the photo in her hands.

It was Elizabeth Granger, her mother. Hermione took a minute to observe how beautiful her mother was, with her long brown curls and ivory teeth. Her high cheekbones and glowing skin. Oh, how Hermione missed her mother's smile. Elizabeth's smile was dazzling and Hermione swore she had the power to light up any room.

Then again, Hermione was highly biased -- and even more so since her mothers passing.

She glanced down at the photo again, tracing the picture softly. Hermione had come to accept that her mother wasn't coming back, that she wasn't going to see the woman she loved most until her own passing -- or at least she liked to believe -- but she found comfort in the fact that her mother wasn't suffering. She didn't want her Mum to witness the horrors of war, or how different Hermione had become. That's not to say she was grateful for her Mum's death--far from it-- but she had to think of some comforts when she lay awake wishing her Mum was safe at home.

Elizabeth Granger had always loved Christmas, but she loved any chance to spread her contagious cheer. Hermione took after her father more so than her mother, preferring to keep to herself and read a book rather than have a karaoke competition. Christmas had always been a big deal in Hermione's house, and she momentarily regretted not spending it with her Dad and sister, but reminded herself she would see them soon.

Yes, Christmas at the Granger's was always a very festive occasion. Decorations would hang from every available surface; tinsel glistening from the fireplace, stairs and giant tree in their living room; colourful lights decked out every room. All of their family came over and they ate Christmas dinner together, chatting amicably and blissfully about everything and anything.

She had once looked forward to the present opening -- not that she didn't anymore, but it didn't come first anymore. Even last year, Hermione had spent Christmas Day eyeing the presents and attempting to guess what was in each of them. She anticipated that part of the day with great gusto. Previously, she had wished to skip the family dinner so she could open her presents. It was shallow, and Hermione would readily admit that.

However, now that she thought about it, she would trade all the presents in the world just to sit down with her family for Christmas dinner.

Hermione's attention was once again drawn to the picture, and she placed a soft kiss on it before placing it back into the drawer. Yes, Hermione missed her mother more than anything, but she was healing. She had friends and family whom she couldn't take for granted, who kept a smile on her face even when times were tough. Hermione would hold those people close to her heart forever, and vowed never to let anything happen to them.

She was aware she couldn't be many places at once, but promised she would do everything in her power to protect her friends and family -- even if it meant forsaking her own.

Hermione closed the drawer with one last look and made her way out the door, her radiant smile back in place and a prance still in her step.

It was Christmas Day, after all.

**---Heirs--DMHG---NLLL---**

All four heirs were sitting at the dining table, waiting patiently for breakfast. Each seemed to be a good mood, and the heightened spirits only sent those emotions to Hermione who felt as if she were walking on air.

The professors --- who didn't work at Hogwarts -- were also joining them, and the heirs were just waiting for them to arrive now so the elves could serve the food.

Hermione looked over at Luna, who was laughing loudly at something Neville -- who looked suspiciously bashful-- had said and was glad that the girl was happy. Luna had become a great friend to Hermione; she had been there and guided Hermione even if Luna didn't know it. The two had stayed up together numerous times, discussing everything under the rainbow. Hermione would almost bet that Luna knew more about her than anyone else. But then she thought of Harry and Emilia and wondered if it was a safe bet.

Luna read books, too, which delighted Hermione to no end. Although Luna wasn't as passionate about literature as Hermione, she enjoyed their discussions over authors.

Hermione just hoped that when the battle was over, Luna would still have the smidgen of innocence she held.

Draco looked to be in a good mood, too, despite saying he didn't care much for Christmas. No matter if you were a scrooge, Christmas did make everyone's spirits lighter. He was looking between Luna and Neville with an amused expression when he stopped an turned to her, raising his eyebrow. She blushed at being caught staring and directed her attentions to Neville, studiously ignoring the smirking Malfoy.

Malfoy had started to come around, saying few neutral words to Neville frequently now. He didn't mock as much, yet his dry sense of humour still came in abundance as well as his arrogance. However Hermione had learned that she was able to tolerate him now. She also noticed he was far less critical around her now, and she welcomed the subtle difference. Who knew how long it would last though? She had come to forgive him in a way though, and her new understanding of people and compassion reached astounding heights.

She could admit, though, that he intrigued her. Yes, Draco Malfoy intrigued Hermione more than she would like to admit. She longed to read his mind and find out what he really thought of everyone sitting at the table, whether he really wanted to fight with the light and just where his disposition stood on muggle-borns.

Hermione wondered if she would ever hear the word 'muggle-born' fall from his lips, but then reasoned that it would have to if they got out of this war.

Overall though, Hermione was thankful and glad that Malfoy was at least enjoying the day a little. It was hard to believe they were the same people sitting here twenty-five days ago marvelling that Luna had called Malfoy by his first name.

Although Hermione could do it now without gagging, she still preferred Malfoy.

Her eyes wandered to Neville and she smiled, he had really grown since they arrived here. He wasn't a bumbling, shy, incapable wizard anymore. He had grown into his confidence more, even if he didn't realise it Hermione did. Neville talked to Draco more, somewhat of a peace offering, which was shot down numerously before Draco had answered half-way politely yesterday. Neville was also had great control over his elemental powers, a feat which Hermione and Draco still had to accomplish. Hermione had the problem of letting her temper control her and unleash her powers expectedly, and Draco had the problem of not being able to rein them in once his powers were loose.

The two of them did it when it mattered though, and that was all that was important to Hermione at the moment. She was going to forget about her faults for today and stop analysing every movement.

Neville smiled sheepishly, sending Hermione a 'help me' look. "Are you embarrassing Neville, Luna? Shame on you,"

"Never. Would I dare embarrass the _great Gryffindor Heir_?" She winked teasingly at Neville.

Draco rolled his eyes as Neville's cheeks darkened, "Come on Longbottom, some sort of retaliation," He drawled.

"Yeah-yeah, well… I _am _the Gryffindor Heir."

There was a pause in which Hermione struggled to hold her laughter and Luna cupped her hand over her mouth in an effort not to laugh.

Draco stared at Neville for a moment before laughing, "Some retaliation." Ignoring the fact that Draco was laughing _with _them rather than at, the girls joined in in the laughter.

"I'm not good at fighting." Neville defended.

"O-okay, Nev. It's okay." Hermione managed as she took deep breaths to soothe herself.

"Which heir are you?" Draco asked then, which sent them all into laughter once again. Hermione registered that the situation wasn't even all that funny, but any excuse to laugh was snatched, to lessen the burden and weight constantly on their shoulders.

"I'm the Gryffindor heir, which is more than I can say for you!" Neville visibly struggled with a comeback once more.

Draco stopped laughing for a minute to look at Neville, "No," he started slowly, "I'm the Slytherin Heir… but thanks for pointing it out." Hermione let out a chuckle without thinking and blushed as the others looked at her.

"So.." Luna started, "Who got me a present?"

"Can't tell!" Hermione yelled somewhat childishly, "You don't find out until you open the present."

Luna sighed, "Fine, but I was looking forward to opening a present from my fellow heir.."

"We can after dinner."

"After dinner?" Neville gawked, "Oh, come on, Hermione… That's ages away!" He moaned.

The reminder of Ron hit her so hard that she looked around at Neville so quickly she got whiplash, which made her neck crack, making the other heirs wince. She was brought back to last year, when Ron had said something similar when she refused to give him his present until after dinner. He had moaned and sulked before Hermione told him he wasn't getting one until he stopped.

Neville looked tentatively at Hermione, noting the dazed expression on her face. "H-Hermione? Are... Are you okay? I didn't mean to upset you. Is your neck okay? We can wait until after dinner if you want."

Even Draco tried, startling Neville. "Come on, Granger, get it together. What's got you so bothered?" He was sitting across from her and tipped her hand hesitantly.

Hermione was lost in memories as she recalled every Christmas spent with Ron, and the deafening realisation that she wouldn't see him today, or any other Christmas, was crushing her.

Luna took Hermione's hand in hers from her seat next to the girl, "Hermione, I noticed it, too, okay? But it's okay. People will remind you of others now and again -- deceased and alive. Yes, he is gone, but his spirit lives on. I'd make a safe bet and say he's our guardian angel…." Luna glanced around the room, "In fact, he's probably in this room right now."

Hermione shook her head as Luna's words finally registered, "It.. It's the first Christmas without him in a long time. Even when I go home for Christmas, I always floo over to the Burrow for a bit to see him and Harry.."

Luna directed Hermione's eyes to hers by placing her hand under the Gryffindor's chin, "He is okay, Hermione. I promise." Luna held such truth and conviction in her eyes that Hermione nodded, "You have many other friends, including us, as well as your family. You have to enjoy that as long as you can, Hermione. You know that above all.." She paused, "As all the heirs do."

She nodded determinedly, "I'm sorry… I just hadn't thought of him today and Neville," she gestured to the confused boy, "he reminded me… Sorry, everyone." The four then proceeded with small talk, steadily avoiding all dangerous subjects. Luna kept her hand in Hermione's for the duration, supplying the strength and friendship Hermione was so desperately looking for.

After all, Luna had sworn to herself sometime back that she would be there for Hermione.

**--Heirs-- DMHG---NLLL--**

Lupin, Moody, Lainey and McGonagall then entered the room. They entered separately, but there was only a minute between each one. Lupin took the vacant seat next to Luna, giving her a polite smile as he did so. Lainey sat next to Neville, and Moody sat next to her. McGonagall took head of table beside Draco and Hermione.

Hermione wondered why McGonagall wasn't in Hogwarts, where she was supposed to be. All professors were required to be at the Christmas feasts, so why was she here with the heirs? Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat as she began to fear the worst. "P-professor? Not to sound rude, but why are you here instead of Hogwarts? Are all professors not required to go to the feast this morning?"

"Yes, they are Miss Granger, but Albus had requested I spend breakfast with you four. To not only keep an eye on things, but make sure you are all okay." Hermione felt relief as McGonagall's eyes went soft, and her strict and cold demeanour slipped for a moment, "I understand this is a very hard time for you all, but I hope you can enjoy the day. Your loved ones would have wanted you to live life." She said softly, before calling for Dobby to bring the food.

The heirs exchanged surprised looks before devouring the food placed in front of them.

"It's good to see you all getting on," Lupin commented as he took a sip of his tea.

"Yeah, it is." Luna echoed, a smile on her face though she was looking at her plate.

"'Bout time." Moody grumbled before he stuffed a sausage in his mouth.

Hermione grimaced, but turned to McGonagall, "Miss, are our friends arriving tomorrow?"

"The day after, and you will be able to see your father for a minute. I ask you not to show him too much of your magic though, it could frighten him. Normal wizards are intimidating enough."

"I understand. Thank you, Professor." The table then split into separate conversations, all talking cordially without a word out of line.

Draco then stretched his arm, accidentally knocking over McGonagall's glass so that if fell into her lap. The woman jumped outright of her chair and whipped out her wand.

Before she could utter a spell though, Draco spoke, "Pardon, c'était un accident,"

"You speak French?" Hermione gaped, looking at him with interest.

His brow furrowed and he groaned, "Did I just speak French?"

"Yes, I believe you did." McGonagall answered, absent-mindedly cleaning her robe and sitting down again. "Where did you learn French?"

"My mother and father. French is in the Malfoy blood." His chest seemed to swell somewhat here, so Hermione decided to interject before his head did the same,

"You speak fluently?"

"Yeah, but I only speak it when I'm… When I've messed up something, or done something wrong or I'm angry." He only looked slightly uncomfortable here, but Hermione thought it was the most uncomfortable she had ever seen him.

"So you've been to France then?" McGonagall asked, also having travelled to the country more than once. She also loved the country, and wanted to see what her student thought of it. McGonagall and Draco then launched into an animated conversation on the country, making Hermione feel confused and lost. She hadn't a clue as to what they were talking about.

But she did notice the way Draco's grey eyes lit up with enthusiasm when he talked of this subject, and she could see he was clearly passionate about what he was saying. He had a smile on his face and was being extremely polite to his professor, which was a far cry from his usual self.

She knew there was something different in him, something had changed, but Hermione couldn't pinpoint what. She then remembered that she said no analysing, so Hermione joined Luna's conversation with Lupin instead.

Yet her mind kept wandering back to the grey-eyed Slytherin sitting across from her.

**--Heirs--DMHG--NLLL_**

After breakfast, the heirs had all gone their separate ways to do as they pleased. Luna had mentioned writing in a diary, Longbottom sending a few letters and he didn't know what Granger was up to.

He wasn't sure how to behave around Neville and Hermione now, especially Herm..Granger. Draco was so used to being rude, impolite and offensive to her that he wasn't sure if he should act any different.

He didn't know how to act any different.

Somewhere inside, he acknowledged that he could accept her. He didn't have to fight her, not befriend -- Draco would keep a relationship of acquaintances with her, rather than enemies. She was a fellow heir; a comrade, and someone that Draco knew he was going to have to work closely with in the following weeks and months.

Yes, she was still a Gryffindor --- but matters such as houses paled in comparison to the war. Petty differences of house and heritage seemed minor in contrast to the deaths and torture occurring in the area. Draco wasn't an emotional person -- in fact, he was most definitely the most unemotional of the heirs -- but he could empathise with families mourning loved ones and he could step back long enough to recognise that what Death Eaters were doing was wrong.

Age, gender, race, status -- it was no reason for someone to murdered, to be tortured until they begged death. It was no reason to practice inhumane acts of violence against fellow human beings.

It was something Draco acknowledged long ago, but had not been ready to admit till this moment. He knew what the Death Eaters were doing was wrong -- which was the primary reason for him fighting with the heirs. He could have been glorified by Death Eaters due to his powers, could have been bestowed with power over other Death Eaters and could have helped Voldemort reign.

But when it was thought over, none of it was worth it.

Which also lead him to believe that hating Granger wasn't worth it either; to prevent any progress between heirs, to lessen chances of them winning due to poor links, to wear out all of the heirs with constant bickering. It wasn't worth it anymore, and Draco was giving up. He was giving in.

The word mudblood somehow meant nothing to him anymore -- the word that had been drilled into his head since day one. The Gryffindor status was brushed aside just as easily, and her friendship with Potter didn't concern him, nor was he concerned over it.

And so Draco Malfoy's acceptance of Hermione Granger began.

_**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**_

_You will know that forgiveness has begun when you recall those who hurt you and feel the power to wish them well. --Lewis B. Smedes _

Draco dragged his feet across the owlery to his reliable and beautiful owl, Narcissa. The owl had been given to him a long time ago by his father, and at the time he had groaned at the thought of naming it after his mother, but he found a strange comfort in the owl and its name now.

He ruffled the owl's feathers gently and slipped a letter into its beak, muttering the girls name softly before the owl set off in flight. Draco sighed and leaned against the wall absent-mindedly, watching the owl fade into the distance through the open window.  
The letter had been rushed and hurried; an impulse Draco had to conform to before he came to his senses. Once he analysed it and thought it through, he knew he wouldn't have sent it. So he allowed a sigh of relief for a moment before wondering how she would take the letter. Blaise and Theo's various complaints on Pansy Parkinson had turned the cogs in Draco's head, and provoking a slight concern for the girl. He had once dated Pansy after all, and she had been his friend for a long time. The two had been friends since nappies, and he felt guilty for neglecting to contact her for so long; especially after hearing of her "invitation" to the Death Eaters.

It was only a matter of time before they forced her, and through painful and terrifying methods, to bend their will. The cruciatus curse and meeting Voldemort could be a persuasive combination.

He repressed a shudder and briefly wondered how she reacted, and what she did. She would be crazy to resist them, but he supposed some people had more courage than they displayed daily.

The hair on the back of his neck prickled, alerting him of another presence. He turned to see a startled Hermione behind him, looking awfully suspicious.

Her eyes widened and she shifted, "Sorry.. You looked deep in thought. I was trying not to disturb you." She explained.

"Since when do you care?" His tone was a questioning one, rather than confrontational and Hermione blinked in surprise.

"I guess... I don't really know," She looked at the ground, "I could ask you the same question."

He shrugged one shoulder, but didn't speak, instead opting to watch as Hermione approached an owl sitting on a window still with a letter in its clutches. She reached forward to retrieve the letter, when it nipped her and she uttered a soft, "Damn." Draco approached the owl cautiously before trying to take the letter. The owl nipped him too, but Draco then grabbed the letter with deft precision and Hermione cursed him for making it look easy.

Draco ignored the faint throbbing in his finger and held out the letter, "Here,"

"Thanks. Can you leave it on the floor for a minute?" She sucked in her finger, mumbling, "It's bleeding."

He glanced at his thumb and was startled to find a long drip of blood falling from his finger, and looked at Hermione's for a minute, "It--it's the same."

Hermione slid down onto the floor, examining her finger intently. He sat beside her, looking between the two cuts with an expression that could only be described as a mixture between triumph and confusion. "What?"

"It's the same -- the blood," Draco explained, "I knew the term 'mudblood' wasn't to be taken literally, but I figured there would be _some _kind of difference. But … they're the same."

"In essence, yes." Hermione paused, hesitant to go on, "You don't seem too angry... or sad."

"I'm not. I kind of knew it was all a lie, in some sense. Although I am confused as to why the term mudblood is used."

She chuckled, "Did you expect my blood to be brown or something?"

He had the grace to look slightly abashed, "No...I thought mine would…I don't know! -- glisten, or something, in comparison to yours."

"Oh Merlin, that is such a Prince thing to say."

"It's only the truth. I know it's not true now though -- and I suspected it before."

A small smile appeared on Hermione's face, "Good. I have a question, and I want to ask while you're in a good mood. Why are you polite, friendly even, one minute and then so hostile in the next?"

_This was't fair, she was attacking while his defences were down!_ Draco looked at her and then sighed, "I don't want to be friends with any of you. I never planned on being friends with you, I never had it in my agenda but I'm warming up to other heirs." He looked even more uncomfortable now than earlier, "I don't like it. I'm warming up to all of you much more than I had planned -- which was being _cold _to all of you."

"Sometimes nothing goes to plan -- I sure didn't plan losing my best friend and mother this year. But--but maybe it's meant to be that way."

His brows rose slightly, but he merely shrugged, "Maybe."

"What are we?"

Draco glanced at her quickly, startled and somewhat worried for her sanity. That was a strange question to ask someone who you have disliked for six years, who has tormented you and mocked you at every turn. Hell, it was a strange question to ask Draco Malfoy.

Seeing his expression, Hermione rushed to explain what she meant, "I meant are we friends? Enemies? Acquaintances? Because we change to each one so many times a day that it makes my head spin."

Draco stood suddenly, an unexpected frustration rising in him, "I'm _so _confused, as much as I hate to admit! And I'm not impenetrable, indestructible, I have boundaries and they are all being stomped over! I don't know how to act, behave or who to _be_ anymore. My father has basically told me to side with the light -- but do his crazed and messed-_up_ beliefs still exist? Am I still expected to stay away from you and treat you like dirt, even though you're better than me in some things? _**ME? **_Even though I struggle with Transfiguration and yet you pass it with flying colours? Even though I have been competing for the top place with you in every class for six fucking years,"

He paused, forced to take a deep breath, "Even though your blood is the same as mine and you're a fellow heir with the equivalent of power that I have; even though you're just a witch, am I still supposed to hate you and call you a mudblood?"

Her eyes were wide and he cursed himself, "It sounds so wrong to say it now. See what I mean? What is happening to me? Whoever made up that word "Mudblood"? Just because you haven't got magical heritage. I hate that all of this is happening -- but I really hate that I always spill my _emotions_," he spat. "To you. The girl I'm supposed to despise with everything I've got. So you tell me, Granger. What are we?"

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_Forgiveness does not change the past, but it does enlarge the future._

_-- Paul Boese _

There was a silence in which Hermione was speechless and Draco was startled. Had he really just said all of that? He felt the strong urge to bang his head of the wall. Repeatedly.

Why did he have to say everything that was on his mind? What was troubling him and things he would admit to no one, things he was scared to admit to himself. He had just trashed his 'unemotional, uncaring, egotistical' reputation and would readily hex himself for it.

Hermione then spoke, "Actually, muggle-borns have got magical heritage. They have to have had a witch or wizard in the family at some time. Even if its generations back, they still have one. The witch or wizard is likely to have married into a muggle family though, and so the magic was lost until down the line. But that's just some cases."

Draco's eyes were wide as he took in this information, "Seriously?"

"Yes, but as I said, it's usually one witch or wizard that married into a muggle family at some time. Their children didn't inherit the magic, and it's not inherited for generations and generations."

"So…you don't steal magic?"

She laughed, and he felt irritation building at the thought of her laughing at him, "No, that's absurd! How could I possibly steal something that I didn't know existed?"

He shrugged and let his gaze wander around the room, "The thought has crossed my mind before..."

"Don't judge people by their race; by their colour, accent or blood. People are based on their strength of character, not their parents or origin."

"You make it sound easy," He commented, "I've believe in all that superiority pureblood stuff since as long as I can remember."

"I know… but I think you've changed. You know it's wrong."

He shot her a look, "Don't go all 'holier than thou' Granger." She rolled her eyes and Draco smirked, "Besides, even if I wasn't a pureblood, I'd still be better than the lot of you."

Hermione took out her wand playfully -- unlike so many other times -- and pointed it at Draco, "Still feeling superior?"

"Definitely." She laughed and he allowed a smirk.

They fell into silence then as Hermione opened her letter and began reading, and Draco's thoughts were racing. He couldn't begin to wrap his mind around what happened, much less wonder why he did it. Every time he was facing a difficult situation or frustrated, she always seemed to be questioning him and maybe that was why he admitted it to her.

Or maybe she could relate the most, being a muggle-born.

Draco didn't even want to think about everything he had ruined and tarnished, his cold persona had been just thrown out the window. He was starting to think that wasn't a bad idea though, after all, he would need to befriend the heirs in order to really defeat Voldemort, and that was Draco's main goal.

To add further confusion, Draco simply couldn't understand _why_ Granger was being nice, and attempting to befriend him or figure him out. After his six years of tormenting her and going as far as to make her cry, he didn't know why she was sitting beside him and trying to give him some sort of warped comfort. Draco was aware that he had just shared, and in some ways, unloaded all his problems with Granger and she had taken it in her stride -- she hadn't yelled at him, ran away or snapped at him. One of which Draco would have done had he been in her position.

He glanced at her, and came to the conclusion that one of Hermione Grangers characteristics was forgiving_. "I don't think I care anymore, though. I just don't care about anything. It's awful."_ **(3)**Then again, Draco reckoned that Granger didn't care about the past anymore and just wanted to move forward, and he could relate to that feeling. He still found Granger to be somewhat of a pain, but he appreciated her a little bit more. If he had talked to Luna, she would have probably given him some wise piece of advice that made no sense but at the same time held one thousand different meanings.

Draco also remembered last time he had shouted his problems at Granger at the very beginning, and felt an urge to thank her. He then remembered what he had done to her when her parents died, and felt a fleeting moment of shame.

"I'm.." She looked at him, and he struggled to say the words that had not passed his lips sincerely in years. Draco stood and looked anywhere but her. When he spoke, his voice was soft, but Hermione heard it loud and clear.

"Je suis dèsolè,"

"_You speak fluently?"_

"_Yeah, but I only speak it when I'm… When I've messed up something, or done something wrong.."_

Hermione smiled warmly and he exited the room, not _as_ uncomfortable about the amount he shared and the familiarity that was developing as a real pureblood should have been. ~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~

_**Now, because this is a very long chapter, I've decided to postpone the present exchange. It's not all that brilliant by the way, so don't be too disappointed. No fear, the present exchange and "the others" (AKA, Blaise, Harry, Ginny and Emilia) will be arriving next chapter.**_

_**Okay, so I've a few things to say (No surprise there.):**_

_**I've a poll on my page -- check it out RoseXScorpius story, so if you're interested, you could look at that. Completed, just not fully uploaded  
**_**(3)--** Hermione says this in chapter 26.

_**Anyway, reviews are loved. Review if you're addicted to fan fiction ;) Haha, now you're trapped! lol**_

_**xCNx**_


	33. Chapter 31: Long Shot

_**A/N: Have to admit, last chapter was one of my favourites. Anyhoo, next is the much anticipated chapter in which the "others" arrive (I feel like I'm on LOST or something.) This chapter is present-exchanging! You may not like Draco when he gets his present...**_

_**I may write a one-shot on Hermione and Luna getting the tree and decorating it, then convincing Draco to buy presents. Whaddya' think? ;)**_

**_Thank you -- _**Angel JJK, yellow14, Aealket, silverbirch, B00kw0rm92, RandomnessIsInMyNature, LadyLady1994, Robyn Hawkes, MoonMouze, , Lightest'Ink, Lady Arianne of Ambers Valley, Edwardslover09, Samara Longbottom, ally leigh, the shattered star, LadySelena.16, notwolf _**and **_Husky713. _**Go notwolf for becoming my 500th reviewer! Can I just say wow?! And thank you to all of those who have faithfully reviewed this fic every single chapter -- and those who have just started reviewing, too. Thank you to all of you!! Anyway, onwards with the chapter**_.

_**Warning: Fluffiness I am not really accustomed to writing ahead ;)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Thirty-One: Long Shot  
R&R!**

_It's all adding up to something,  
that asks for some involvement  
that asks for a commitment.  
I think I see it coming  
if we step out on that ledge._

_My heart beat, beats me senselessly.  
Why's everything gotta be so intense with me.  
I'm trying handle all this unpredictability,  
in all probability._

_It's a long shot  
but I say why not.  
If I say forget it._

_I know that I'll regret it.  
It's a long shot,  
just to beat these odds._

"_Long Shot" - Kelly Clarkson_

_**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**_

**_Christmas Day - Present Exchange_**

She sat excitedly in the chair, a broad smile lighting her face and her leg bouncing up and down in anticipation of what was to come. Luna had received presents before, but it was never quite like this. It was different now; so immensely different. Luna had no family this year, no one to send her presents and take her out to dinner, she had no connections or comforts to home. She didn't even know if she had a home.

Yes, it was extremely different, but Luna was content with it for the moment. The heirs all seemed to be getting along, and this delighted Luna to no end. Draco had come down an hour ago, looking decidedly uncomfortable, but also somewhat relieved. He dismissed Luna when she asked, but she suspected he had been talking to Hermione -- because that girl came down not shortly after, a smile brightening her features.

The present-exchange was something Luna had previously feared would be awkward, but now felt confident in the fact that it wouldn't be. She glanced around the common room, observing Neville and Draco sitting casually on the couch across from her, and Hermione sitting next to her. Neville was sitting considerably away from Draco, who didn't look bothered by this at all.

There was a miniature Christmas Tree on the coffee table, decorated to look quite festive in green and red. Luna fondly remembered she and Hermione slaving away to decorate that tree, but not before going through the gruelling process of _getting _the tree. But that was another story altogether. That day had been quite a fun experience for Luna, even convincing Draco to buy a present for another heir had proved to be amusing.

Which brought Luna back to who the other heirs bought presents for. Luna knew what she had gotten Hermione, so who had everyone else gotten? Chris Kingle gave her the advantage of only having to pick on present, but now she had to wonder who everyone else had gotten. Hermione would have to have gotten Neville or Draco something, and the present she held looked to be a book.

Luna thought that Draco would be more likely to read a book, but then again, Hermione did like to buy books for people.

"Ready to start?" Luna slipped her present for Hermione under the small tree, then waited for the others to do the same.

Sitting back into their chairs, the heirs eyed each other suspiciously. "So who got spmething for me?" Luna asked cheerfully, sneaking another glance at the tree. "And who wants to go first?"

Two chorus' of 'me' were heard, and all heirs then turned to look at Luna.

"You answered your own question," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, but I do want to open mine first. But you can if you want… How about we all get the presents, and then open them at the same time?"

"Don't you think you're making _slightly_ big of a deal?" Draco asked, brow raised.

"No. This is one of the first… nice things we've done for each other. This is our bonding session."

Luna watched as Hermione cringed, Neville blinked and Draco groaned, "Don't do that, Luna. Don't get sentimental; it'll only make things awkward."

"I won't be awkward," Luna countered, smiling at their exasperated expressions.

Draco simply rolled his eyes at this at then gestured for her to pass him his gift, "Right, let's open them then."

Luna, in her excitement, ripped and pulled the wrapping paper off of her gift quite haphazardly, throwing it on the floor afterwards. A thought halted her before she looked at the gift, so careful not so see what she had gotten, she picked up the small card that came with it and read:

_Luna,_

_Merry Christmas. _

_Draco._

It was simplistic, yet Luna found herself smiling as she read it. It said more than it read to her, the use of her first name and his was not lost on her. She delicately placed the card beside her and looked down at the present.

It was a fairly large book, looking like it was a fantasy fairytale novel rather than something factual -- which intrigued Luna to no end. The border of the book was embroidered with creative swirls and shapes, the letters of the title were curled ornately.

_Mythical Creatures -- The Real Deal _she real aloud, not realising it. The sentimental value of this gift made Luna's heart swell in appreciation, and she made a valiant effort not to cry.

The urge to cry didn't stem from sadness, but happiness. Luna had thought she would be eternally lost without her father, with no one to care for her and no one to love her. But not only had Hermione convinced her otherwise, but Draco. He knew her strange comments on fantasy creatures were few now, but he bought her something to remind her of them.

Luna's ideas on mythical creatures were before her father died; her innocence and belief in everything beyond the human comprehension and eye.

Draco seemed to be finally befriending her and reaching out, and the heirs seemed to be finally banding together. Luna could've screamed in relief and happiness, but held the need inside. Instead she looked up at Draco, to find him looking at her, "Now they won't be imaginary anymore - you'll have backup." His tone was light and teasing, causing Luna to laugh.

"Someday, you're going to realise that Snorkaks are real and then regret not believing me before."

"That'll be the day I declare my love for Gryffindors." He snorted, and Hermione sent him a feigned offended look, as did Neville.

"So I'll expect it soon, then?" Luna's tone was challenging, and Draco's eyes widened a fraction before they narrowed.

"So, let's see what I got..." Neville spoke, interrupting the staring match between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff heirs. Admittedly, Luna was looking very at ease and slightly dreamy while Draco was suspicious and irritated. Neville casually ripped the paper off, not in a frenzy like Luna, but at his own pace. He picked up the card and read it:

_Hi Nev, _

_Happy Christmas! I hope you have a great day, and love your present! Don't take offence but__ I just think it would benefit you. You've come along so much, and you've grown so much in confidence, but I thought this could give you the little push you needed._

_You've also become one of my greatest friends, Neville, and I'd just like to thank you for everything._

_Love,_

_Hermione. _

Neville blinked twice at the paper before swallowing; he had never been good with words, or hiding his emotions. He was at a loss of what to say, but felt so appreciated in that moment as he read Hermione's short -- but long for a traditional Christmas note -- note. He had come to think of her as a great friend, too, and hoped she knew that without him having to declare it through words. Because honestly, he wouldn't know how to say it without embarrassing himself.

Neville instead opted for looking at Hermione, attempting to convey how grateful he was through eye contact, "Thank you."

She nodded, a smile spreading across her face. The smile that had been present for the majority of the day and Neville could never get tired of seeing. It wasn't that Neville still had a 'crush' on Hermione, but she was his friend, and he liked to see her happy. It was rare that he saw her genuinely happy as of late, but today was the exception of all exceptions.

He looked at the book she bought him for the first time, noticing it wasn't as long as he was expecting from Hermione. _Fake your way to Confidence_ was the title, and Neville felt himself blushing and hiding his wince at the same time. Was he really that bad? And did they all see it?

He thanked her once more, especially when he noticed she had also bought him a packet of lemon drops -- his personal favourite. Neville popped one in his mouth and watched in trepidation as Draco opened his present.

Draco opened his much the same way as Neville, except more careful and not tearing as much. Draco merely glanced at the card which simply read _"Merry Christmas, Neville."_ and then looked down at his present.

His face was expressionless for a minute before the corners of his mouth quirked. He held up the book, and raised his eyebrows at Neville -- something Neville had come to learn he did expertly.

"I-I didn't mean you're stupid or anything.. I just thought you could maybe flick through it, take some examples.." Neville stumbled over his words.

Luna and Hermione simultaneously leaned over to read the title, and then burst into laughter. Against the yellow colour, in black writing, clearly read; _Being Nice to Dummies for Dummies. _

Neville felt inclined to keep secret that Hermione had helped him pick that book, that she had laughingly thrust it at him and he paid. He suspected that was when she bought his own book, but was inclined not to mention this either.

He swallowed in anticipation of what Draco's reaction would be, when he realised he shouldn't be afraid. Draco wasn't going to kill him here in the common room; and Hermione and Luna wouldn't let him anyway. Draco's wand was no where in sight, Neville reasoned. A surge of confidence swept through him and he smiled at Draco.

"Am I supposed to say thanks?" The question shocked Neville a little, but then he saw the tilt of Hermione's head and smile on Luna's face. He heard the quiet undertone of amusement in Draco's tone, and decided that he was joking.

Draco Malfoy. _Joking. W_ith Neville Longbottom -- _NEVILLE._

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Generally, when someone buys you a present that's the natural response."

He sent her a look that said he didn't need her comment, and knew how to be polite. Draco then turned to Neville, "Thanks, Longbottom. I guess. I suppose I've to say 'it's the thought that counts' around now." Hermione burst into laughter, as did Luna and Neville chuckled apprehensively.

Draco sent Hermione a quizzical look, "What?"

"See? That is why you need the book." He promptly chucked the book in her direction, but all knew he missed on purpose. When was Malfoy ever off target, really?

There was a silence in which Hermione retrieved her own gift, knowing it was from Luna.

It was quiet until Draco broke it, "Granger? You couldn't toss the book back over this way, could you?" His faux polite tone was enough for laughter to ensue for a moment again.

_**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**_

Luna was so unbelievably anxious to see Hermione's expression when she opened Luna's gift. Luna knew Hermione wasn't a fan of jewellery, but hoped this would be an exemption of some sorts. It wasn't an ordinary piece of jewellery, and thought that Hermione would find it as fascinating as she would beautiful. Luna had ordered it from a jeweller that had been a dear friend of her fathers, and had known Luna since she was a baby. The jeweller had immediately offered up the necklace, and at such a discount Luna couldn't refuse.

Hermione's opening of the present was different to the others; careful, neat and cautious. Not one tear was made in the paper, a stark contrast to Luna's which was shredded to pieces. Luna thought it reflected on how different their personalities were at times, too.

"_To Hermione,_

_You're a talented, beautiful, wonderful person and don't let anyone tell you differently. I've much to thank you for and I will always be your friend, no matter what happens. _

_I know you are not one for conventional jewellery, but I thought this would interest you and I immediately thought of you when I heard about it. You have a close circle of friends, and just need to remember it sometimes. Like you told me._

_Merry Christmas! Have a lovely day,_

_Love,_

_Luna." _Hermione read aloud, her voice wavering in parts until the end, where she inhaled deeply and then rushed to engulf Luna in a hug. Luna felt a surge of love for the girl, and knew that Hermione was possibly one of the best friends Luna would ever have. She could already feel a bond between them -- as if they were sisters, and not just recently enough made friends.

"Thank you so much. I haven't seen my gift yet, but you're note was beautiful alone. You're my best friend, Luna. Even if we don't always see eye to eye, and only made friends once in this castle. Thanks for being there, too." She whispered in Luna's ear, and Luna nodded. She spotted Draco flicking through his book with a smirk on his face and Neville looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here.

Luna pulled away, "See your gift!"

Hermione picked up the bracelet delicately, tracing each disk that was attached to the silver chain. There were eight disks, and Luna hoped that she would make an appearance on one of them.

Hermione looked at Luna curiously, "These disks are blank. Aren't charm bracelets supp--"

"Try it on."

She slipped the bracelet on, eyeing it in wonder as a faint light lit up each disk. On the first disk, _Harry Potter _appeared in block letters, underneath a subtitle of 'Your Best Friend for Life'. Hermione watched in further fascination as names appeared on the other seven disks, all reading something different.

_Neville Longbottom -- You'll Always be Special._

_Luna Lovegood -- Your balance and polar opposite._

_Ginny Weasley -- Your Ally._

_Emilia Granger -- Your Constant_

_Ron Weasley -- Your Guardian Angel _This had Hermione chocking back a sob, and she cursed herself once again for being one to cry easily. She was overjoyed that Ron had appeared on the disk though, she had been afraid that he wouldn't from the moment she started to watch the name appear. The fact that it said guardian angel made Hermione want to break down and cry out in happiness at the same time. He was looking after her, watching her and with her. That was what guardian angel implied, was it not?

_Richard Granger -- Your Guardian and Protector_

This made Hermione smile, but the next name knocked that smile right off and an astounded expression replaced it. Her eyes bulged and she stared at the disk for a minute, unwilling to believe she was reading it right.

"Oh yes, I suspected they would be the people to appear!" Luna exclaimed, a serene smile on her face.

"Am I on it?" Neville asked anxiously, attempting to peer at the bracelet sitting securely on her wrist.

Hermione snatched it away, and then read aloud without thinking; _'Draco Malfoy -- Explosive and Passionate. Your Equal.' _I--I guess we're closer than I thought.." Luna noted how Hermione sounded like she was murmuring to herself, rather than actually talking to someone in the room.

Draco looked at her in disbelief, "_I'm _on it? "Explosive and Passionate"? What?"

"The bracelet notes the closest people to you in your life and describes what they are to you, or what you are to them. Interesting how Neville and Draco seem to be different to the rest… Although, Draco's is the most different. Very interesting."

Hermione snorted, "I'm glad you think so. Look, all of us are friends to a certain extent, I accept that that means Malfoy, too. Okay?" Luna nodded and Hermione turned to Neville and Draco, "Okay?"

Neville nodded unsurely, "Whatever you say."

"I can work with that." Draco said somewhat wearily, then glanced at Hermione, "But not under _your _instructions."

"It's nobody's instructions. Merlin, can't you just say okay?"

"That would be too easy," Draco waved off and Hermione silently seethed.

"You're so.. So.."

"I know, I know. I'm unbelievable."

"Yes, you're unbelievable!"

He smirked smugly, "Thank you,"

She rolled her eyes, "Only you would take that as a compliment."

"Can we please not fight?" Neville interrupted, "I thought you two had made peace?"

"Draco and Hermione wouldn't be Draco and Hermione if they suddenly got along all the time. Even when they get together, the two will always have that fire and banter."

It took a second for all three to process her words.

"Oh Luna, not this again. When am I going to get it through your head that I don't…."

"I thought you were mentally stable? I'm getting worried now, maybe I should call St Mungo's.."

"Luna, shh! You're going to make them fight again, and I hate sitting through a period of their bickering. You couldn't just say nothing, had to probe and push .."

The three ranted and Luna shook her head, they acted as if she had said something completely and utterly scandalous.

"… totally ludicrous is what it is! I don't know how many times you're going to insinuate things but it's really only causing trouble Luna! Promise me not to start this all over again in a minute?"

"… I'll let it slip this once, because I'd rather have you around than the other two, but seriously, you have to stop speaking without thinking -- especially when it's something as crazy as that. Just try and keep those weird thoughts in, okay?"

"…. I think it's great you're encouraging everyone to get along, but that's a bit far. It's a stretch to say that Hermione and Malfoy are going to end up together! Now really, who's the mind reader and future teller? Oh. .. wait.. Did you see something?"

She chose to ignore their rants and simply wait until they were finished to reply, "You're being entirely melodramatic. Now, who is everyone bringing to the castle again?"

"Harry."

"Emilia, my sister."

"Blaise.."

"Excellent. I wonder if they'll all get along." Luna pondered, finger to chin in wonder.

The other three heirs exchanged looks, suddenly realising that they hadn't thought of that at all. Slumping into the couch, all three concurrently sighed as they thought of playing referee, more fights and the possibility of multiple duels.

Maybe inviting people who disliked each other wasn't such a good idea.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

_Yes, I was going to write the presents and others all in one chapter.. But it really seemed like too much. And last chapter was too long for the presents -- it being the longest chapter I've written yet in Founders Heirs. No fear though, because the others chapter is being released right now. Straight after. So there will be no wait and it will be like it was just one long chapter :) A really, really long chapter._

_I did have difficulties writing this chapter, and part of me thinks a lot of it is OOC, but I've not been reading the Harry Potter fandom for a while and have adapted to thinking Life With Derek characteristics. Which is why you'll see a trace of Derek in Draco here.._

_My bad._

_Anyhoo, this is a terribly long AN, so I'll go now._

_Reviews are truly appreciated! Please give your thoughts,_

_xCNx_


	34. Chapter 32: Keep on Movin'

_Thank you to anyone who, hopefully, reviewed both chapters! Warning: A lot of dialogue and a lack of paragraphs, I think. Sorry._

_Enjoy the chapter! Oh, and I'm sorry I haven't replied to reviews for chapter 30 -- my chapters -- yet, and I will do so tomorrow. It's just that right now it's half twelve and I've to get up in seven hours, so I'm going to sleep... and reply tomorrow. To chapter 30 reviews on top of any others I have. :) That's a promise!!_

* * *

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Thirty-Two: Keep on Movin'  
R&R!**

_Get on up when you're down  
Baby, take a good look around  
I know it's not much, but it's okay  
Keep on moving anyway _

_Feels like I should be screaming  
Trying to get it through to my friends  
Sometimes it feels that life has no meaning  
But I know things will be alright in the end _

"_Keep on Movin'" - Five_

_**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**_

It was no secret that this day was one of the most highly anticipated since the start of December, and the heirs were only enforcing that through their jumpy and jittery movements. There was an abundance of energy in the heirs this morning, causing Moody to recommend, "a couple of laps around that field -- 'specially you, Granger." Draco and Neville had run two laps, and then gave up trying to work off the energy -- it was just excitement.

Hermione and Luna attempted to distract themselves by discussing everyone who was coming, trading stories on each person and debating whether everyone would get along. The only downside to their day was that Lupin had informed them that they would be training tomorrow, only difference being the others would be watching. And apparently the sessions would be much harder, too.

Hermione had moaned about having to do physical training tomorrow, but she knew she had to. If she wanted to keep up with the other heirs, she was going to have to do _extra_ hours on the pitch, building her stamina and fitness. She was going to need it, and had to stop falling behind the other heirs.

Hermione was slightly nervous about her friends seeing her train. She didn't want them to think her weaker than the other heirs, but didn't want them to act any differently around her either. Seeing people command water, fire, weather elements and the earth wasn't an everyday occurrence.

Despite this, she was fairly confident in the fact that they would just be intrigued, but not frightened. A very small part of her still feared otherwise though.

Their friends were due to arrive in an hour, but Hermione was privileged enough to see her father, too, so she was being sent an hour earlier than the other heirs. When the hour was up, her father would return home and Hermione would take Emilia further into the castle to stay. She couldn't wait to see her sister and father again, and prayed that everything was okay with them as she hadn't really heard much from them.

People can lie easily in letters.

Hermione sat in the armchair, fingering the frayed ends of her jumped as she waited. They were in a room Hermione had never been in before in the ground floor of the castle. The castle had many rooms Hermione had never been in, so she was hardly surprised it was the first time she saw this one.

She alerted by the sound of shoes hitting the wooden floor and glanced up, beaming when she realised her father and sister were here. Hermione immediately jumped from the chair and rushed over to the two of them.

"Hermione!" Emilia cried as she met her halfway, the two then embracing each other tightly. "I missed you so much, sis."

"Hermione," Her dad's voice was gentle, and Hermione glanced up from her place with Emilia. She detached herself from her sister and ran towards her father, like she was five again and her Dad was picking her up from school.

"Daddy," She whispered softly into his shoulder. He was gripping her tightly, and Hermione felt like crying all of a sudden. She realised how much she had truly missed her father, and wished he could stay with her, too. Hermione felt horribly guilty, leaving him alone over the duration of the holidays. It was his first Christmas without her mother, too. "I've missed you so much." She confessed, emotion lacing her voice.

"I've missed you, too, chick." He pulled back then, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "How's my eldest girl?"

"She's doing well." Her smile was watery, but Hermione didn't care. Her father was _here_, beside her.

McGonagall coughed then from behind, "Sorry to interrupt, but I remind you that you have to return at one, Mr. Granger."

"Of course. I'll be ready, no problem." he then led his two daughters over to the couch where they all proceeded to sit down.

"So how are you really, Hermione?"

Hermione deflected her eyes, "I'm okay. I--I miss her, you know? But I know she's okay, wherever she is… that's the biggest comfort, I guess. That she doesn't have to see the brutal murder and devastation in the Wizarding World." There was a pause, "Or what I've become."

Emilia touched her hand, "What have you become?"

She thought for a moment before answering, struggling to put it into words, "I'm not exactly the same girl. I've learned to live in the moment, and that sometimes there's nothing you can do. Sometimes there are no answers and you're only left with hunches and guesses. I've realised the world is just one million shades of gray, rather than black and white. I've become less concerned about the far future, and more about the immediate future. I've become a lot more selfish."

"You haven't." Richard Granger's voice was firm and indignant, "You're one of the most selfless people I know, Hermione Granger, and don't let anyone think different. What are you here training for? So you can defeat Voliewart and save the whole of Wizarding England! You're putting your life on the line for others, and ready willing. If that's not selfless, then tell me what is."

Hermione felt tears well once more and whispered, "Thank you." There was a silence in which none of the Grangers were uncomfortable, but relishing the presence of their family. It had been a long time since the three were together, and they wished they could have more. Hermione suddenly laughed, bringing Emilia and Richard out of their thoughts, "Voldiewart? Oh Merlin, Dad, you couldn't even remember the most feared wizard of all time's name!" She was laughing harder then, and took a moment to compose herself before speaking, "It's _Vol-_de-_mort_."

"Oh."

"What kind of name is that?" Emilia snorted.

"It's a scary, fear-instilling name."

Quiet again.

"How is everyone? Tell me truthfully, not lies."

"They're fine. It's obviously hard but --"

"They're not _fine._" Emilia cut in, "Hermione, Aunt Tina was devastated. Mum was her only sister, they did everything together. She was quite depressed for a while, but she's been staying with us lately and is improving. Nana Wilson joined a knitting club to distract herself," Emilia laughed lightly, "She says knitting helps her move on, but only god knows how. Everyone is … living. You know? They're not exuberant or lively, but they're living. Everyone can do nothing but move on, and we've all been helping each other. I just wish we could've helped you, too, Sue."

Hermione was silent as she listened to her sister, mentally thanking her sister for coming through and telling her the truth. She didn't want to hear about her family being depressed and morose, but it helped her feel closer to home. She needed to know how everyone was, needed to feel connected to the family she hadn't seen in months. Hermione then smiled at Emilia's nickname for her, "Sue", which was unusual because anyone could see that you couldn't get 'Sue' from 'Hermione'. It had started during a fight, when Emilia had angrily called Hermione a 'Curly-Sue'. There had been a pause afterwards, and then the two broke down in laughter. 'Sue' had forever stuck, and Hermione had just learned to accept it.

"What about you?"

"She stopped singing." Richard answered instantly for his daughter, sending Hermione a 'help' look. "I've encouraged her to start singing again, and constantly tried to get her up on stage but it doesn't work. I think she feels she can't because Elizabeth's not here anymore -- she should know it's not like that though."

"I'm still here!" Emilia said indignantly.

"Oh, Em, why aren't you still singing? You've got such an amazing voice! Mum would want you to sing."

Her sister merely nodded, and signalled the end of the conversation by switching subjects, "Is it hard here?"

Hermione shrugged, "Sometimes. I've great friends though, and they help me through everything."

Topics then moved to more neutral territory, and all three breathed a sigh of relief. All would be okay; their family was going to be okay. That was all that mattered to them.

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Neville bit his nail as he waited with Luna and Draco for their friends to arrive. All his nails had been filed down considerably, so much that he was nearly chewing skin at this point. Hermione was reprimand him if she were here, but she wasn't. Neville knew she was with her father now, and felt a little jealous that she would get to see her father.

The jealousy was gone as quick as it came though once he remembered all he had.

He had great friends; friends that he would never take for granted and would always be there for him.

There was one friend, however, that he hoped would be more. It wasn't that Neville was chasing romance in such a hostile climate, but he had a lot of pent up feelings for her and wasn't sure he could keep them in for much longer. After all, Neville had never been good at hiding his emotions.

Luna nudged him, bringing him out of his thoughts, "What?"

"They're coming!" Her voice was almost a squeal, it was so high-pitched.

He turned his directions to the floo, and not one minute after McGonagall stepped through, Ginny did.

Draco was closest to the fireplace, leaning against one of McGonagall's bookcases. Ginny nodded cordially to him, to which he stiffly returned. Luna was next, and Ginny immediately wrapped her arms around the girl, "Luna! Oh, I haven't seen you in so long. I didn't even see you that awful night at Hogwarts… how are you?" _What a loaded question, _Neville thought.

But Luna simply smiled, "I'm doing well. You?"

"About the same." Her gaze slowly travelled to Neville, where he watched her eyes light up as she rushed towards him,

"Neville! I've missed you so much, it's great to see you! Did you get my last letter?" Before Neville could answer, Harry came through the green flames, slightly stumbling as he did. Neville was reminded of Hermione though, and knew Harry looked like a pro compared to her.

He and Draco did the 'recognition nod' and then Harry moved to Luna.

Neville looked back at Ginny, "Yeah, I got your last letter. So what'd you get me?" He smiled cheekily, referring to the present Ginny mentioned in her letter.

"Ah, but that's for me to know, and for you to find out."

**~Heirs~DMHG~NLLL~**

Luna felt her smile involuntarily widen as Harry stepped out of the fireplace, gazing at him in affection when he staggered slightly. His hair was messy, as per usual, and his glasses askew as he fixed himself. She watched as he and Draco nodded to each other -- _silly boys -- _and then as his eyes travelled to hers, he smiled. She returned it with her own, and outstretched her arms, "Harry! It's so good to see you," He gave her a tight hug, lingering for a minute before pulling away.

"It's great to see you, too, Luna. Letters aren't enough, eventually. It's so much better to see you in person."

"Letters don't compare," Luna nodded in agreement, "Hermione will meet us up there, she's finishing up with her Dad."

A look of concern passed over Harry's face, "Is she okay?"

Luna nodded confidently, "She's good." They just stared at each other for a moment, and Luna felt a rush of warmth towards him then, and was quite shocked by the feelings running through her. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth to talk again when someone interrupted.

"_Aa_and The person you were all waiting for," Pause for emphasis," --_Has_ arrived! Hold the applause!" Blaise joked as he walked out of the floo.

Draco smirked, "Shut up, Zabini." The two, surprisingly to Luna, did their 'man' hug and greeted each other. Luna was starting to see that Draco was actually close to Blaise, and it wasn't just a façade, as with Crabbe and Goyle.

Luna gazed around the room and noticed that Neville and Ginny had barely spared Blaise a glance before returning to their animated conversation, in which Neville was waving his arms theatrically.

Blaise and Draco were exchanging words, too, though not quite as spiritedly. Blaise then turned from Draco, "Potter,"

"Zabini," The two swapped small smiles -- which was admittedly, more of a smirk in Blaise's case.

"Luna Lovegood… what happened to the fantastic hat you have?" He asked, referring to her giant Gryffindor lion hat.

"I only wear it for big occasions, Blaise, sorry to disappoint."

He shook his head in mock dismay, "And here I thought this _was_ a big occasion."

Luna laughed lightly, as did Harry whereas Draco snickered. Neville and Ginny were only realising others were talking.

Draco looked between Harry and Blaise, "You two are friendly?" His expression was one of disbelief.

Blaise winked at Luna and slung his arm around Harry's shoulders, "Oh yeah, we go way back."

Draco shook his head, "R_i_ght, way back to when we wore Potter Stink badges?"

"You know it." They all laughed again, including Harry, even though the 'Potter Stinks' badges had not been a highlight of Harry's fourth year. Then again, Harry's fourth year had hardly any highlights.

Ginny rolled her eyes and entered the conversation for the first time, "_Please, _you two are only on friendly terms because you had no one else to talk to."

Blaise shot Ginny an irritated look, obviously not too fond of her, "Spare me the dirty looks, Weasley."

McGonagall re-entered the room then, preventing an argument from breaking out, "Now that all of you are ready, I'll walk you to the Heir's Common Room where you'll meet Ms. Granger and her sister. Are you all ready?"

There was a chorus of 'yes' as the heirs friends shrunk their cases and proceeded to pack them into their pockets. Luna knew the walk to the common room would be anything but quiet. It was nice.

Not that the heirs ever had much of a problem with filling silence.

**~HGEG~NLHP~LLGW~DMBZ~**

Luna couldn't wait to show Harry, Ginny and even Blaise their common rooms and individual rooms. She knew each room was of high quality, with their rich fabrics and ordinate furniture.

Conversation ensued throughout the journey to the common room, with everyone exchanging polite words and funny comments. It seemed that it wasn't only her who was looking for peace and no arguing during their stay at the castle. It also seemed that Blaise and Ginny were the only ones who didn't get along, which did surprise Luna because she wasn't aware they had talked before, much less argued. Ginny had a knack for making enemies though, being able to easily rile people without even realising it. She had an awful habit of talking before thinking.

"I see some new faces," Lockhart observed as he scanned the crowd, "How I would love to sign some autographs, but sadly, I am confined to my portrait. Perhaps some pictures?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'll take my chances and say _no_ on their behalf. Optimism."

The portrait swung open, but Lockhart continued to talk, "No? Don't be preposterous. I am sure some of the new…" His voice faded as they shut the portrait behind them, Neville, Draco and Luna sharing exasperated looks, although Luna was quite amused, too.

Hermione jumped up from her place on the couch, "Harry!" She rushed forward, and he opened his arms as she launched herself at him. The two laughed and Hermione pulled back, "How are you?! It's been so long, I hope you've been practicing those spells!"

He raised his eyes to the heavens jokingly, "Yeah, everyday. I sleep, eat and breathe those spells..."

Hermione hit him, "Don't mock me."

Someone behind Hermione cleared her throat, and they all turned to her, "Um, hey. Wanna' introduce me, Hermione?"

Blaise stepped forward, "Well Hel_lo._ And who might you be?"

"A muggle." She replied flatly, raising her brow at him, as if silently challenging him.

"A bird." He replied with a grin, "What game is this?" He winked at her and Emilia tilted her head.

"Who _is_ he?" She asked Hermione.

"Blaise Zabini, at your service." He bowed dramatically before Emilia.

"This could be interesting." Draco murmured beside Luna, looking at Blaise in amusement.

She smiled, "It could indeed.."

Hermione spoke loudly then, "Everyone, this is Emilia. Emilia this is Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Malfoy and… well, Blaise." she gestured to each one as she spoke.

Emilia ignored Blaise and turned to Draco, "Your name is Malfoy?"

"My name is Draco." He corrected, somewhat mockingly.

Comprehension, and then, "Oooh. To be honest, all have you have strange names..."

"Says _Emilia_." Draco drawled.

"I was about to finish! All of you have strange names, so I'll fit in perfectly!"

"Not making the greatest impression, Em." Hermione laughed.

"Hey, I think she's making a great impression."

"Shut up, Blaise."

"Just being truthful, Granger One."

Luna smiled; it looked like everything would be okay.

… Now if only they could defeat the evil psychopath threatening to take over the world and stop all of those torturous deaths occurring as they were joking and laughing. The guilt hit like a ton of bricks and she felt like she should be crying or training.

**~HGEG~LLGW~NLHP~DMBZ~**

_Yeah, so Blaise is a little like Sirius/James. I've decided I don't really care anymore, I'm portraying him how I like xP I still got the conceited thing going for him, though, right? That's canon._

_I just took away stuck-up pureblood._

_Poll on ships on my page ;) Vote if you're addicted to fan fiction! (What? It worked last time!haha)_

_**xCailinNollaigx**_


	35. Chapter 33: Sunday Bloody Sunday

**__****Judging from the polls, I see that some of you are still rooting the ship of Neville/Luna… which is very interesting… That ship is in the lead! I have changed one of Neville's powers, by the way, but there will be more on that later.**

**_Thank you to -- _**LadyLady1994, Dream-Like-State, Aealket, LadySelena.16, ally leigh, Robyn Hawkes, B00kw0rm92, blossomgirl94, cyiusblack, zcubed, Rebecca, Angel JJK, the shattered star, voldyismyfather, Lightest'Ink, notwolf, yellow 14, Samara Longbottom, Edwardslover09. **And a huge thank you to those who did 33 as well~!!**

**_~*~*~*~*~_**

**The Founders Heirs  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Sunday Bloody Sunday  
R&R**

_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won  
The trench is dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters torn apart_

_"Sunday Bloody Sunday" -- U2_

Hermione waved her hands lamely around the room, "This is it." After talking to the other heirs and their friends for a while, the heirs decided to show their friends their rooms before dinner, and then show the friends their own rooms. They were staying on the floor beneath the heirs, and didn't know how to get there and back. Hermione, not for the first time, wished there was a Marauders Map for the castle.

She watched as Emilia surveyed the room approvingly, "Wow, it's … luxurious! Is mine going to be like _this?_"

Hermione shrugged, "I've no idea. I haven't seen your rooms yet, I was only told where they were. It will most likely be something akin to this room… maybe not as lavish."

Emilia pouted, "You would get the better room -- with your fancy spells and cocky titles."

"Hey! I didn't _ask _for any titles -- I just wanted to be Hermione. Not "Smartest witch of her age", or "Amazing Ravenclaw Heir" or--"

"I think I get the point!" She laughed, and then dropped her trunk on the floor and jumped onto the bed, sighing contentedly as she sank into the covers of the large bed.

Hermione plopped down next to her, "So what do you think?"

"Of? Friends or room?"

"Both, I guess."

"Your room is amazing, as is the castle. Your friends… Gotta' be honest, Sue, they're a little weird."

"A little weird never went amiss," Hermione countered, then turning to face Emilia and propping herself up on her elbow. "Blaise is funny."

Emilia rolled her eyes, "Blaise is funny. He's also gorgeous, but knows it and is exceedingly arrogant."

"Well, he is friends with the master of arrogance." Hermione didn't mind Blaise at all, hence, her calling him by his first name. She had never really interacted with him before this year, and so never had reason to call him by his second name. Calling Draco 'Malfoy' was second nature to her, and it would be weird to change it. She supposed that even if they were friends, they would still call each other by their second names. It was just something they were used to, and didn't feel the need to change.

Besides, she had found it easier to say 'Blaise' than 'Zabini' when she first met him, but was now well accustomed to saying Blaise. Hermione had feared that Blaise and Malfoy would be rude to her sister upon meeting her, but Blaise had been far from it.

Actually, he had much more welcoming than Hermione liked.

It wasn't that Hermione was overprotective of her fifteen year old sister, but she wasn't comfortable with a Slytherin pureblood chatting her up, either. Hermione was well aware that Emilia was probably better looking than Hermione, with her lighter, almost blonde, hair and clear blue eyes. She also had a tamer, wavier version of Hermione's curly and, at times, unruly hair. Emilia also had fairer skin than Hermione, giving her a 'fair maiden' look, as Hermione thought.

Despite this, it had never crossed her mind that Blaise would think Emilia pretty. Even though he was only somewhat serious and half joking, she was shocked. Blaise was evidently not as biased and prejudiced as other Slytherins -- namely his best friend, Draco Malfoy.

Sure, Draco had been nicer the past week or so, and the change had caught Hermione's attention -- his comments were no longer biting, his taunting bordering on friendly, rather than aggressive.

_This _was welcomed by Hermione, as she didn't have to put up with his constant stream of insults for her, which was refreshing to say the least. It had shocked her to find that once they got past their differences, she and Malfoy had a lot in common. He actually read books, too, rather than copy homework from friends. Her raven-haired best friend came to mind here.

"Master of arrogance, eh?" Hermione's started in surprise; she had forgotten Emilia was beside her. "I thought he was just cool. Cool as in impassive." Emilia added.

"He is. But Malfoy is very arrogant at times."

"Arrogance isn't bad," She made a grab for Hermione's bracelet, and examined it closely, "Hmm.. Very interesting, Ms. Granger. Explosive and passionate are words associated with lovers, at times. I do wonder though, are you two passionate?"

Hermione pushed her sister, "You come up with such tripe, Em. We argue ninety-nine percent of the time, and the other percent we're just co-existing."

"Whatever, but I think he's gorgeous, too. It's not fair, why are all the good-looking boys in the Wizarding World? And I can't even tell my friends."

"The famous pout is coming out!" Hermione declared, a grin on her lips.

"Shut up, Hermione." There was still a matching grin fighting through Emilia's pout, though.

"So how has Dad been, lately? I know we talked earlier, but I got the feeling he was holding back..."

"Yeah, he was. But he's been doing better lately." Emilia hesitated, "It--It was hard, you know. You weren't there… and I struggled to try and make him happy. You were always the one who connected with Dad best, and I--I couldn't. I reminded him of Mum too much, and sometimes he would go out all night and not come back till the next afternoon. I spent all my time on my grades," She let out a bitter chuckle, "My grades have never been better." Realising how resentful and cynical she was sounding, Emilia cleared her throat, "But as I said, he's been getting better. He went back to work, and is doing is original hours, too. He and Tina go out sometimes, and I think they're really helping each other through everything. Everyone's getting on, Hermione, and we're all going to be okay. I mean, there's not much more we can do, is there?"

Hermione wrapped her arms around her sister, laying Emilia's head on her chest and stroking her sister's hair, "And who did you lean on?"

Softly, "You."

"I felt like I was having one-sided conversations in those letters… I just said--"

"You really helped me, and I relied on your letters more than you think. Thanks, Hermione."

"I'm your sister, there's no thanks needed." They sat like that for a while, Emilia eventually drifting off to sleep.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed, it was so hard. Everything was so incredibly hard, and she just wished it would all _cease. _She hated being apart from her sister, leaving Emilia to try and keep their father going, to abandon her family in their moment of need. She hated having to split her life between magic and muggle, wishing she could merge the two. Hermione had planned on living near her sister after Hogwarts, then when her sister was finished school, she would allow Emilia to livewith her, too. But where would she live? Would Emilia live in a Wizarding village -- _could _she live in a Wizarding village?

Hermione felt aversion run through her, and realised that she didn't want to live in England. She didn't want to live where there were reminders of the horrible war that was ongoing, she didn't want to live in the core of where the destruction bred.

She wanted to travel; eventually settling in one country. Perhaps she could work for a foreign Ministry and compare the laws of English and foreign laws.

Hermione was then starkly reminded of the situation she was in, and the fact that she might not make it out. She was going to defeat Voldemort, or die trying. But could she knowingly leave her father and sister to bury another body?

Emilia snored lightly, and Hermione glanced down at her.

It was all so hard.

~*~*~*~*~

Luna wondered when it had become like this; when the thick, awkward silences that occupied their time together started. Had it always been like this, but Luna had been too entranced in her own world to notice?

She politely showed Ginny around her room, smiling as Ginny made sound effects in all the right places. She let out a rather long whistle as she spotted Luna's bed and slowly sat down in it. Luna could almost predict the question coming.

"Will my room have a bed like _this?_"

"Probably… not."

"Hardly fair." Silence again.

Luna was never awkward, it just wasn't in her nature to feel uncomfortable around people or in a situation; she never cared enough to feel awkward. This feeling was distinctly different to her, and she had an urge to get rid of it.

"This is awkward."

Ginny spluttered for a moment, startled at the announcement. After some time, she nodded, "Yeah, it is. At least you've still got that blunt nature..."

"Is that why it's awkward? Because we don't know each other anymore?"

The red-head shrugged, "I suppose so. I'm not the fortune-telling, all-powerful one here, though."

"You're just as valiant, valuable and needed as I am."

"Maybe you don't know me anymore," Ginny laughed. "You four are the biggest asset to the light side, do you know how much hope you put into people after that mini-battle?"

Luna blinked, momentarily surprised. She felt a surge of pride, knowing she had given a beacon of hope to students. Hope was a rare thing, and it allowed people to do what is thought impossible. Luna truly believed that. "I'll be happy knowing I've given someone hope in my life. That I've given someone the motivation to look at the lighter side of things in such dark times."

"Yeah." She replied, her voice low. "But you just spoke as if you're a dying person."

"I'm not -- I'm just appreciating everything now, because there might not be time for it later."

"So you think you're going to--"

"Ginny, please." Luna commanded, her eyes focusing on the floor, "I don't want to think about death, okay? But if worst comes to worst, I will sacrifice myself for my friends -- who are my family at this point-- and the rest of the world. Or at least Britain. If I truly believed my death was rid the world of Voldemort, I would do it in a heartbeat." Ginny looked properly aghast here, "I think all the heirs feel the same way, Gin. I'm not the only one."

"You're all preparing to _die_?" She screeched.

"No, no, no! We're just prepared for every possible outcome -- it's just a precaution. It's always there, in the back of our minds."

"I can't handle anymore death, Luna. I've had enough to last a lifetime." Ginny's head was hung, and she was now sitting upright next to Ginny.

"It's the circle of life; people leave, and new people arrive. We'll always remember those who pass, but don't forget those who are still with you."

"I like Neville." Ginny admitted, her eyes still averted. "And I don't mean as friends, or as a school crush. I really like Neville, and I don't know about love -- because I've never been in love before. But I get these chills every time I think of him, and a part of my heart beats ferociously each time he looks at me. And maybe it's just me and wishful thinking, but he looks at me like … like I'm all he ever wants or wanted. And I hate it when people put him down, because I don't understand how they don't see how amazing he truly is. He has one of the biggest hearts I've ever known, a kind and affectionate nature that he can't disguise, even though he tries to. And--and he lets me be me, not some popular, Quidditch-obsessed fan girl."

Luna smiled, "I advise you to tell him because… it seems you feel very strongly for Neville, Ginny. And if that's the case, I beg you not to let that pass. Love is so scarce in times like these.."

"But if he died--" Ginny chocked here, "I--I don't know what I'd do."

Luna closed her eyes jadedly, "I know how you feel."

Her eyes widened, "You.. Like.. Neville?"

"No, no." The two girls lay back then and Luna remembered a time she thought she did love Neville, and almost absent-mindedly muttered, "No." As someone else came to mind.

Ginny turned to her, but said nothing for a minute. "I missed you, Luna. I missed your straight-forward approach to everything, and how you listened and never judged. I missed being your friend -- and you stopped writing to me then, too. Only writing to Harry… And to be honest, I think that's why things are so awkward."

Luna frowned, "I did write back. Your letters got shorter, and then so did mine. We ran out of things to say…. Besides, you still wrote to Neville."

Ginny looked over at Luna in realisation, "Maybe we weren't as close as we thought."

"Maybe," Luna conceded. "But we're still friends. And we'll always be there for each other. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," She smiled, "I do."

~*~*~*~*~

It had been said so nonchalantly that Neville had thought he had heard wrong, but judging by the amusement in Harry's expression, he wasn't mistaken. The problem afterwards was how to answer it, and the scrambling to grasp in answer in those short few minutes. How was he supposed to respond? Regardless of his 'heir' status, Neville was still intimidated of Harry's powers. And right now, he didn't know whether Harry fancied Ginny or not.

"So?" Harry probed. Neville didn't know if he liked -- no, that was a lie. He knew he liked Ginny, but just knew that she didn't return the sentiments. It was something that Neville had thought about frequently, and considering her reactions and words to his, he came to the conclusion that Ginny Weasley only liked him as a friend.

So, he answered the only way he could, "I wish." He had meant to say no. But settled for 'I wish' over 'I want to marry her'.

"Oh... So there's nothing between you and Ginny?" Harry asked, confused.

"Nope. Why? Do you still like her or something?" Neville knew his worried and nervous expression totally killed the nonchalance he had been going for.

"No. So how's living with Malfoy? Must be horrible." The change of subject was swift, but Harry knew not to let silence dwell. It only lead to discussions that he wasn't willing to participate in -- subjects he wasn't willing to breach.

"Actually, he's not that bad. He mostly keeps to himself, and only mocks me a little. Him and Hermione though… There's some serious issues there."

"I can't say I'm shocked."

"Yeah, but I had hopes that they would get along. They're kind of alright now, anyway. They only bicker a little… and they talk more, too."

Harry frowned, "Brilliant."

"It will be! They'll eventually give up all their arguments. They're just both very competitive... And stubborn... And smart, and both always want to be in control. You should see the duels between those two!"

"I will," Harry reminded him, "What about you and Luna?"

"We're peace-makers. Well, Luna is a peace-maker. I'm the coward who won't get involved in fear of being turned on."

"You're not a coward. You need to build your confidence, Neville. You're much more powerful and intimidating than you think. Did you know you're one of the most powerful wizards _in the world_?"

Neville was quiet for a moment, "But _I _haven't changed in that aspect. I didn't suddenly become arrogant and confident once I got powers. I question myself, a lot, and it's not something that helps you on the battefield."

"I think you're capable of a lot, Neville. And you're going to beat me in duelling tomorrow, you know. You should believe in yourself, Neville. Everyone else does."

Neville was in slight shock at being told he was intimidating, powerful and great from the 'Chosen One'. Why did everyone suddenly think he was all-powerful? Which, in reflection, Neville realised he was very powerful in regards to his magic. But his insecurities brought him down, and his self-confidence was very fragile. In that aspect, Neville was easily torn down and made an easy target.

But if Harry Potter thinks he's intimidating -- Neville stopped in his thoughts. He must be doing _something_ right.

His thoughts were halted by a knock on his door and two girls stepping through, "You ready for dinner?" Ginny asked, smiling slightly at him.

Harry answered for them, "Yeah, we were just about to head down. Just remember what I said, yeah, Nev? You're a lot more powerful than you realise!" He grabbed Luna by the elbow then, bringing her outside the room with him, leaving Ginny and Neville alone.

Neville didn't know whether he should hit or thank Harry later.

"Lead the way, Great Gryffindor Heir." He blushed and nudged her,

"Haha."

~*~*~*~*~*~

"You know, I think things would be a lot easier with name cards." Blaise announced as he surveyed the table in front of him.

"It's not a formal dinner. Besides, you just want to sit across from Granger Two."

Blaise held his hands up defensively, "You got me! She's magnificent, though."

Draco raised his brows, "Magnificent?"

"Yeah, so?" The two sat down then, picking their seats as there was no one else in the room yet. They had gotten bored upstairs and decided to head to dinner and wait for the others to arrive. Blaise had been hoping for a lot more gossip from Draco, but was sorely disappointed.

The only exciting information had been that Draco had finally rid his father's beliefs in exchange for something realistic.

Draco had instantly felt more relaxed with Blaise in the castle; finally, he had an ally. He didn't haveto be so defensive and masked all of the time now, and it was awfully tiring keeping his walls up everyday. Blaise knew all there was to Draco, so he could let himself just _be. _Rather than the emotionless Draco that took quite some time to perfect.

Contrary to everyone's belief, Draco didn't care if Blaise took a shine to Muggle-Granger. It wasn't that Draco hated Muggles, he just didn't care. He was impartial in the matter of Muggles; neither hating nor liking them. He didn't hate Emilia Granger, but was rather indifferent towards her.

But he certainly didn't mind Blaise flirting with her, all the more power to Blaise for making the effort. Especially when she would be returning to the muggle world shortly and Blaise to Hogwarts.

Draco had found that derogatory comments came to him less frequently now, too, since he didn't have the urge to put distance and hate between he and Granger all the time. He could _relax. _

"You never told me that Granger's sister would be fit." Blaise complained.

"I didn't know," Draco stressed, for the fourth time that day already. "Besides, she's not all that great."

"She's gorgeous."

"She's average, Blaise." Draco rolled his eyes, "Actually, I think _Granger _might be better looking."

"Granger's not bad, bit too noble and know-it-all for my liking though. Still, I think she's sound."

"You would." Draco drawled, then changed the subject, "So have you talked to Theo?"

"Just before he went… He broke up with Clara, too. 'Bout time -- that girl was so bitchy. I don't get it. Anyway," Blaise moved on, "He was a bit put out that I was picked to go, but he'll just have to accept that people like me more than him. Simple fact."

"And people call _me _arrogant." Draco tutted,

"It's a Slytherin thing. Theo's just not meant for Slytherin -- he's more of a Hufflepuff, I think. Loyal and all that. Oh, look who it is." Blaise paused to lean back in his chair and prop his elbow up on the back of it, looking casually at Emilia as she entered the room -- as if he didn't know she was coming.

"Emilia," He started with a grin, "How _you_ doin'?" Hermione thought he distinctly reminded her of a character from a TV show she watched at summer.

"A little nauseous, I think." Hermione replied, seeing as Emilia didn't answer and was instead staring at him with a bemused expression.

"Are we a little jealous, Granger One? Never fear, for there is enough of me to go around."

She rolled her eyes and sat opposite Draco, Emilia -- much to Blaise's delight -- taking the seat opposite Blaise. If there was one thing Blaise Zabini loved, it was the chase, and this girl enthralled him to no end. He didn't know what was so alluring about her, he just knew he was attracted and was going to pursue it.

What girl _wouldn't_ want him anyway?

"Where are the others?" Hermione asked, glanced around at the empty seats.

"No idea, but I think Dumbledore is coming," Draco spat.

"Why are you so hateful?" Hermione demanded, "What is your problem with him?"

Draco locked eyes with Hermione, and she was stunned at the ferocity in those grey orbs, "_My problem_," His tone was laced with venom, and Hermione could feel the disdain rolling off of him in waves, "is that he could've stopped it. Maybe, I don't know, find another way to unleash these stupid powers other than killing off relatives. He knew it was coming, Granger. Especially after Lovegood's father's death -- but do tell, what did he do to protect your family afterwards?"

The thought had never occurred to her. Questioning Dumbledore had never crossed her mind, and so that theory had never risen in Hermione's thoughts at all. Her mind was blank for a moment, grasping at straws for an answer.

To put it simply, Hermione Granger was stunned speechless. Draco Malfoy looked quite smug, replacing his earlier look of anger.

Emilia cleared her throat nervously, "So… any good jokes?"

"Did it hurt?" Blaise asked suavely.

Confusion laced her features, "What hurt?"

Blaise's grin was fully-fledged now as she walked into the line, and Draco mentally groaned at what was to come, "When you fell from heaven."

Everyone, save Blaise, at the table groaned loudly then and Blaise laughed, "Oh, just for the record -- wasn't a joke, love."

"You must be the worst Slytherin in existence." Emilia replied, still confused on the motives of the boy sitting across from her. She was highly intimidated by him, and hated that she blushed so easily. It was at times like this that she wished she was as outspoken as her sister, who would've replied with something callous. Well, perhaps not callous, but something to counter her own embarassment.

And from what Emilia had heard about Slytherins and their tolerance for Muggles, he had to be the strangest one in the history of Hogwarts.

"I'll take that as a compliment then, so thank you, Millie."

_Millie?_ Emilia had never been called that before. She decided she didn't like it.

She flushed red as Blaise winked at her, ducking her head to cover the red blush on her cheeks. _This was going to be a long holiday…_

~*~*~*~*~

It was another fifteen minutes until the professors and other teens had arrived, but they had occupied themselves with talks of the holidays and what they were going to do tomorrow. Hermione had, to her chagrin, found herself enjoying the company of Draco and Blaise, who were both funny in how they interacted.

Draco was cool, controlled, arrogant and sarcastic whereas Blaisewas hot-headed, cocky, slightly impulsive and comical.

Conversation flowed easily once the table was full, and Hermione found herself surrounded by several different topics and wondering which one to join in with. She heard Harry defending his Quidditch moves, and instantly shot down that conversation as an option. Emilia was telling Luna about muggle life, and Hermione was interested in what Luna thought of it all. She forgot Luna was a pureblood and wouldn't know how muggles lived and what they did in place of magic.

Just as she was about to explain the school system to Luna, Dumbledoreentered. All talk ceased as gazes focused on the impressive professor, manoeuvring his way through the room to sit head of the table, where McGonagall ordinarily sat.

"Merry Christmas, sir." Luna was the first to speak, and Hermione could hardly say she was surprised.

"Merry Christmas all," He smiled widely at everyone, enjoying the friendliness and warmth between the friends. He was delighted to see the heirs get along, namely the Ravenclaw and Slytherin heir, which had been the most challenging of the four. "I only have a few moments to spare before I have to return to Hogwarts, but I needed to speak to you about a few things."

His gaze settled on Draco over his glasses, observing the boy silently, "As you know, some of the Death Eaters have assumed Draco to be dead."

Ginny, Harry and Blaise's eyes all widened in unison -- they had not been told this.

"We are not sure how they came to this assumption, but we have heard from two reliable sources that the Death Eaters -- and Voldemort -- are convinced of his death. Voldemort is no doubt suspicious of the lack of media attention surrounding Draco's demise. I feel that it would be unwise to play on Draco's "death" though, as it would backfire disastrously. If people were to start doubting the heirs, hope would wane in a lot of people who only started daring to believe after seeing you four. Also, the fact that there will not be a funeral will provethat Draco is alive."

"So what do we do?" Lupin asked anxiously.

"We do nothing." Was Dumbledore's simple reply.

The table was quiet. "Nothing?" Moody repeated.

"As I said, it would be unwise to encourage these rumours, yet it is still in our advantage for the Death Eaters to believe Draco's death. Lucius Malfoy is currently doing what he can to ensure the Death Eaters don't find the castle, nor find Draco.

"They will, eventually, know that Draco is in fact quite alive and well, but we have the upper hand until then. Any questions?"

There were none. It was slightly surreal and absurd that anyone could believe Draco was dead, when he was sitting beside them with a blank expression on his face. "It's crazy," Ginny mumbled, staring at her plate in thought.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, it is…"

Hermione seemed to be the only one not dwelling on these thoughts, as everyone else looked pensive; even the constantly active, Blaise. Her eyes travelled up the table to Dumbledore, who was doing the same as she. He met her gaze for a minute before continuing around the table.

Her eyes observed Dumbledore, noting his brightly coloured robes and weary features. Despite the distinct weariness about him, he also emitted a powerful aura, one that made you instinctively aware of how great a wizard he was. But to Hermione's great surprise and slight delight, his eyes held that spark again. The spark for knowledge and of happiness, the twinkle that was usually so dominant in his blue eyes had returned. She had been haunted by the memory of his cold, sorrowful eyes that day he informed her of her mother's death.

Hermione was then reminded of Draco's words and allowed her eyes to drop.

And then widen as she saw her Headmasters blackened hand. Before she could stop herself, Hermione spoke, "Oh my, Professor, your hand! Are you alright?"

Dumbledore glanced at his blackened and singed hand and then placed it in his lap, away from scrutiny, "I'm fine, Miss Granger. Just an accident with magic is all." He sent her a look then and she looked at Harry, who averted his eyes.

_Horcruxes._

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

I will be following canon in some aspects, as you can see. Voldemort has still split his soul, but whether they will have to continue hunting them into their seventh year..

What do you think I'll do? ;) lol  
I finally have a solid fic for me to start when I'm finished the Founders Heirs. It will be set during the war again, but with entirely different pairs and plot lines. ENTIRELY different pairs. Plus, they won't have those "wow" powers. Just the ordinary ones! It will be great, and I cannot wait to write it!! Anyway..

Reviews are welcomed! Don't forget to vote in the poll :)

xCailinNollaigx


	36. Chapter 34: Innocence

Important A/N: I have changed Neville's power from predicting using objects, to controlling emotions. Unlike Hermione, he will not be able to detect emotions but only influence them. Which is why the two will have to work closely with those powers. I will edit this into previous chapters.  
This chapter hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are my fault!

I changed it because the power was very vague, and too much like Luna's. Anyway, I hope you're okay with it. I will, when I find the time, edit the start chapters and change this detail.

Sorry for inconvenience!

_Thanks to -- _**XlinzX, Samara Longbottom, Edwardslover09, zcubed, B00kw0rm92, Blossomgirl94, RandomnessisinmyNature, fun-club, Rebecca, yellow 14, notwolf, ally leigh, xXxrockablegirlxXx, Lightest'Ink, Catastrophe Cullen, Angel JJK** and for all your wonderful reviews!

There's a lot after happening behind the scenes, so _please_ check out my page and let me know what you think of the first "blog" post. Also, if you want to see the results of various polls, they are also on my page.

Edwardslover09, I sincerly wished you had an account so I could respond to your lovely reviews! Thank you for all your kind words. :)

xCailinNollaigx

P.S-- If you have the song "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne, I suggest you play it during the second break (I'll put the first word in bold so you'll know.). If you don't have it, you should play it on youtube. However, this is just my humble suggestion. J

* * *

_"It's so easy, To think about Love, To Talk about Love, To wish for Love, But it's not always easy, To recognize Love, Even when we hold it.... In our hands." -- Jaka_

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Innocence**

Luna sat quietly in the common room alone, feeling bored and tired. Although it was because of her jaded state that she felt tiredness sweep over her. The day had been very slow, and she had spent nearly all of it with Hermione; talking and training. Hermione had asked Luna to come with her for a day of physical training, and Luna accepted immediately. She really needed to build up her physical strength and fitness, and had been putting off training for quite some time.

Of course, when physical training started again tomorrow, she would be forced to. Nevertheless, she felt proud that she had completed three laps with Hermione, and the two had loudly marvelled on their improvement since they arrived.

She was relieved that there was some sort of improvement, because their friends were expecting something spectacular tomorrow. None of them had actually seen the heirs in action -- spare Ginny who had seen Neville fighting for a few moments. It was nerve-wracking to have the added pressure of supposedly being all-powerful on top of saving the world. Well, perhaps not saving the world, but at the very least Britain.

But this pressure was nothing to Luna, she could honestly tell you that. Luna took pressure like a pro, and was nothing short of the calm being she was in face of tomorrow's 'show' for their friends. If they made mistakes, their friends would realise they were just like everyone else -- just with that ever-mounting pressure. If they performed without a hitch, well, that one was spoken for.

She could admit though, that while she took pressure well, she was curious, for lack of better word, of Harry's reaction to her powers. As shallow and needy as it was, Luna wanted to impress him.

It wasn't something Luna was used to -- alike the awkward silences with Ginny. Luna never felt the need to impress anyone either, never cared enough to. She maintained that someone would like her for whatever she does, and wouldn't need to impress them. But something about Harry made her want to improve.

She wasn't sure what it was, but she rather liked the feeling.

Luna was aware that while Harry was one of the most caring, brilliant people she ever knew -- and a lot more adjectives -- starting anything with him would be wrong. Perhaps not wrong in theory, but in principal -- the fact that she had been in a relationship with his now dead best friend hit her every time she began to think anything beyond platonic for Harry Potter.

Albeit, Luna wasn't quite sure just what she felt for Harry Potter.

"Hey Luna." The voice abruptly brought her out of her thoughts, and Luna smiled.

_Think of the devil.._ "Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you four were getting a defence class."

He sat down on the couch next to her, "We were, but the next topic was patronus'. I showed them mine and then Lupin told me and Ginny we could go -- that patronus' were the end of the lesson and we knew how to perform one. Ginny waited for Blaise to finish up though so that Lupin could show her where Neville was."

"I see. I've never been more bored in my entire existence. Which is strange, because I should be able to find something to do -- training, writing, helping elves. But I don't want to.. And Hermione is with Trelawney, Draco with Dumbledore and Neville with Lainey. You four were at defence. I was left alone." Luna said the last part in mock sadness and very theatrically before she laughed.

Harry chuckled before a thought struck him, "Why aren't you training?"

"Pompfrey told me that I wasn't strong enough for a full session."

There was a silence where both people's thoughts were racing, searching for something to do to cure their unusual boredom. Luna thought it absurd that they couldn't find anything to do in such a huge castle.

Luna jumped up suddenly and outstretched her hand for Harry to take, "We'll explore the castle! I have been here so long, yet I've not explored this magnificent, old castle. There are so many rooms waiting to be found… secrets to be unveiled! Who knows what we'll find." She hauled Harry to his feet, "Come on!"

Harry laughed at Luna's child-like enthusiasm, "Okay, okay, let's go."

Her smile was beaming and Harry faltered a little in his own enthusiasm.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Let's **try this one, this has to be better." Luna had obviously gone the wrong way, because instead of searching through ancient and ordinate bedrooms with hidden secrets and a story behind it, she and Harry stumbled through empty rooms with various desks, book cases and things that Hermione would generally like to see. Luna _was _a Ravenclaw, and she did love books, but not on Hermione's scale.

They were now on the floor below the heirs rooms, where their friends were staying -- but Harry and Luna had gone in an opposite direction. Their exploring had been rather unfulfilled so far, but Luna was holding out for at least one room with some promise.

Her mouth parted in surprise as she looked at the room. The walls were a deep blue, with gold lights on the walls. There was a black couch to the right of the room with a cherry coffee table in front of it. What interested Luna most however, was the large, white grand piano in the middle of the room. It gleamed in the light of the gold hangings, the polished surface glinting. It looked brand new, but of course, there was no way it could be.

"What _is _this room?" Harry asked, puzzled.

Luna barely registered the question and walked slowly over to the piano, staring at it in awe. She had an urge to run her fingers over the keys, but another to leave it as pristine as she found it.

Music suddenly started playing from the piano, and Luna jumped away in surprise. She had definitely not been expecting that. The melody was slow, but rhythmic and calming and she automatically began singing words to it as she listened. _"Waking up I see everything is okay.." _She thought, then turned to Harry.

"Dance with me, Harry,"

He shook his head bashfully, "I'd love to, but I err.. Don't dance."

_I found a place so safe,not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong,I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now  
I let myself be sincere_

Luna smiled, walked over to him and slipped her hand into his. "You do with me," Her voice wasn't commanding or demanding, but rather light and kind. She led them to the middle of the floor next to the piano, then placing one of Harry's hands on her waist and keeping hold of the other one.

_I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

She took the lead at first, until he decided that he was comfortable enough to take the mans position in leading the two around the small area of floor. As the melody played and picked up in what was seemingly the chorus, Harry span Luna and she laughed a little.

Her laughter quickly died as she caught sight of his gaze. Those emerald green eyes, that captivated more girls than Harry knew of, were staring intently into her own blue eyes with such fervour and affection that Luna felt herself falter in her step for a minute. Her heart was beating ferociously in her chest as she attempted to distinguish between the torrent of emotions washing over her at that moment.

_It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry_

She recognised that the song had stopped playing, that it was only the two of them now to be heard. Luna thought her heart was about to beat out of her chest, and was sure he could hear it as well as she.

Her chest actually _hurt _with what she was feeling -- but it wasn't a bad hurt, it was an overwhelming feeling that was enveloping her entirely, making her feel slightly insecure but she felt a thrill from it.

He had stopped dancing, and they were simply standing in the middle of the floor now. Saying nothing, hearing nothing but the sound of the shallow breaths mingling together each time they exhaled.

Luna wanted to kiss him. She wanted to reach up and lightly plant a kiss on his lips, to savour a moment of intimacy with him.

Harry apparently decided something then, as he began leaning towards Luna, his eyes still open as he read her. The music abruptly began again, picking up where it left off, and the two teens started. Harry almost instantly recovered and began swaying them again.

But Luna knew the moment was lost; the intensity in his eyes gone, and the spark ignited had gone out for the moment. It was always there, but had really flared then.

The piano seemed louder this time, but Luna knew this was probably just her. She seemed aware of everything around her now, and it was frightening. She never cared for anything outside her own bubble, unless she needed to -- like observing friends -- but outside that, Luna wasn't aware of much, she wasn't aware of herself.

Her thoughts were directed to the piano again, and she spoke aloud, "I wonder how it's playing. Must be a charm of some sort.."

Harry shook his head, seemingly shaking his thoughts away, and grinned, "Maybe it's a ghost."

It was a joke, but the music stopped unexpectedly, and paused for two minutes, before starting again.

Harry looked back at Luna, eyes wide, "Do you want to go back now?"

She glanced around the room one last time and nodded, "Yes, let's go." She knew that her feelings for Harry Potter were now irrevocable, and it was only a matter of time before it all blew up.

~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was beginning to get irritated; after all, she could only take so much nonsense from Trelawney. Trelawney had spouted all sorts of stories about love blooming in the castle that Hermione had tuned her out.

_Hermione Granger_. Hermione Granger had tuned out a _teacher._

It was a drastic measure, but Hermione felt that it was deserved -- if she had to endure one more moment of listening, she may have stormed out as in third year. She wasn't even sure why Trelawney was still allowed to teach, and she was even beginning to think Trelawney making Harry's prophecy was a fluke.

No, of course it was a fluke. A one-time thing that Sybil sailed through the rest of her life on.

Hermione huffed, some people were just so incompetent.

And then to top the icing on the cake -- not only was Blaise Zabini flirting with her sister, but her sister was now fully crushing on Severus Snape. Hermione couldn't understand it -- admittedly, didn't really want to understand it. But Emilia had been gazing at Snape for the last fifteen minutes, sighing contently and shivering every few minutes.

Emilia made Hermione sick sometimes.

Also, every time Snape so much glanced at Emilia, her face lit up red. Each time Hermione rolled her eyes.

This wasn't what she had meant when she said Emilia could watch Snape teach her. Emilia had just come from watching the other friends doing patronus', and decided to come along to see Hermione's training with Snape.

After Trelawney's lesson, Hermione had been looking forward to something logical and slightly fun. This was definitely not her idea of fun.

There was some cruel sense of victory she was feeling though -- Draco Malfoy was now with Trelawney, and Hermione was taking vindictive delight in it.

"Granger, pay attention!"

"Sorry sir," Emilia mumbled

Snape rolled his eyes, "_Hermione _Granger. The one I'm teaching."

Emilia's cheeks turned a deeper red, something Hermione had thought impossible, "Oh. Sorry."

"Hermione, can you now read the mind of Emilia?"

"Definitely, she's like an open book."

"I'm a muggle." Emilia mumbled defensively.

"And what of the other heirs? You need to be able to break through the barriers, but to keep thoughts of muggles and weak wizards at bay while you're busy. Same with emotions. You need to block that part of your brain, the one that is picking up on these emotions and thoughts."

"The other heirs are more difficult to read, but I can do it if I concentrate. Other people's thoughts come easily, and I can hear muggles loud and clear. Sometimes, if I am stressed or need to concentrate, I'll block them out automatically. I don't know how I do it though. ."

"You need to block them out. Just act on that for now, think of the feeling, of blocking all those unwanted emotions and thoughts out. You've done.. Better than expected, Granger, and soon enough Longbottom will be in our lessons, too. He'll set all progress back to zero."

"Neville's come a long way, sir! You haven't taught him since fifth year!" Hermione objected, and then covered her mouth. She wasn't going to apologise though. He had no place insulting Neville, when he hadn't taught the boy in months. Also, Hermione was still in a bad mood.

Snape's eyes narrowed, "Respect goes a long way. You're dismissed."

Hermione took long strides towards the door; hurrying to get out, but making sure it didn't look like she was storming out. Emilia threw one last glance at the professor before following Hermione out.

Severus raised his eyebrow at the look Emilia have him. "Strange girl."

~*~*~*~*~

Neville frowned as he felt his emotions change, which unconsciously turned his frown into a relaxed smile. He felt a calmness overcome him, so much so that he yawned and felt like lying on the floor and sleeping.

His eyes focused on Lainey, "Are you doing that?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. This is what you'll be able to do. Do you remember, at the start of our training lessons, I told you I'd teach you when you were ready?" **(1)**

"Yeah.."

"Well, you are now ready. You've come a long way -- and you can do occulemency now, too. Your powers are thriving and you've never been in a better place to learn how to wean this power."

Neville thought for a moment; had he really come that far? He didn't feel like he had changed much since he arrived at the castle, but everyone else seemed to think he did. He did feel a little more confident, and relaxed in himself since he arrived, but otherwise, he still felt like the Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts.

_He still was _the Neville Longbottom from Hogwarts -- because that was who he was, but that didn't mean he couldn't improve. His ability to control his magic was growing daily, as was his confidence and self-assurance, but he was still the same Neville. Just an overall better Neville.

"Good, I'm ready."

Lainey nodded, "Excellent. Now, the thing about this power we have, is that we can only control emotions -- if it can even be called that. We're influencing emotions, even perhaps forcing emotions. We cannot detect the emotion people are feeling, but influence a different one onto others. Am I making sense?"

He nodded, "Yeah, kind of."

"I've a question," A voice piped from the side, and the two turned to the girl, "What if you 'influence' an emotion onto them that they're already feeling?"

Lainey paused, "Well, that is uncommon, because using common sense you can usually sense what emotions a person is feeling. However, if that was to happen, the person would simply feel that emotion heightened. It's not recommended, though, it can have bad effects.

"I see." Ginny threw Neville a smile, "It's a brilliant power, Nev. No wonder you got it."

He blushed lightly but smiled at her, "Thanks, Gin."

Lainey watched the interaction with curiosity and more than slight annoyance. There was obviously some sparks about to fly between the two, and Lainey would just have to accept that Neville Longbottom -- a _student_ and _sixteen year old _-- would never feel anything but friendly towards her. It was strangely easier to accept than she thought, although she had somewhat expected it. There were four girls in the castle his age, he was bound to have a little crush on one of them.

Lainey cleared her throat as the two continued to exchange blushes and compliments. _Ugh._ "Neville, do you want to learn or not?"

Her voice had come out harsher than intended, and Neville snapped to attention immediately, "Yes, sorry Miss."

"And Miss--" Lainey stopped. She didn't know the girls name. What had Neville introduced her as?… Jenny Weasel? No..

"Ginny Weasley." The girl supplied and Lainey nodded -- Ginny Weasley was the name!

"Right, Miss Weasley, could you please stand to the wall and refrain from interrupting practice again?"

The girls eyes flashed, but with a hasty look from Neville she relented, "Fine." Her footsteps were loud as she stomped over the wall and leaned against it with a scowl on her face.

_How petulant_, Lainey thought. "Now Neville, I need you to try and calm me. Visualise an aura overcoming me, I give colours to emotions -- it's easier to influence it that way. Green is calm for me, but you can invent your own colours. It just helps you manage the emotion more and influence and picture it better…"

Neville nodded and tried to do it without success. He had a feeling this was going to be a long lesson…

**~*~*~*~*~**

Draco didn't particularly care if Blaise was in the room while he trained, it didn't make him perform any differently to normal. Whether Blaise was impressed or disappointed with his powers didn't matter to Draco, but this class was getting very monotonous.

He didn't mind Trelawney at all; she was a laugh and a half.

But nothing ever happened in the class -- the first and only time he got _any _sort of spiritual contact was through his mother. Well, he thought it was his mother, but it could've been his imagination.

Despite this 'encounter' with his mother, Draco thought the class was beginning to be a waste of time. He was also understanding what that malevolent glint in Granger's eye as she left was about now.

Stupid Granger delighting in his torment.

Blaise was leaning on his forearms, looking as if he were about to fall asleep. Trelawney had her eyes closed, and while one would think she was asleep, she perceived if to be reading the future. Draco sighed and leaned back in his chair, stretching languidly as he prepared himself for another hour of boredom.

Dumbledore's training had gone without a hitch -- Draco barely answered the Headmaster, and performed all of his powers correctly. He nearly beat Dumbledore, too. _Telekenises was a snap_, Draco thought arrogantly.

"_Don't get too comfortable there, Malfoy."_ The voice reverberated through Draco and he jumped up from his chair, glancing tentatively around the room.

"What was that?" He poked Blaise, but the boy continued to snore.

"_Is ferret afraid? Haha," _The voice laughed and Draco's eyes narrowed. It sounded suspiciously like…

But that couldn't be right. Even if he could contact the boy after death, why would that idiot come to Draco?

When Dumbledore told him he would be able to contact spirits after death, Draco hadn't imagined this. Although what is someone supposed to think? Draco made his hasty retreat out of the room, ignoring the loud guffaws echoing through the room -- only being heard by him though.

Yes, he was nearly sure he knew who that boy was. It was just his luck that he would have to talk to him after death, too.

~*~*~*~

**Well, what do you think? ;)**

**(1**) -- Neville's powers have been changed and this is the explanation instead of 'I can't teach you this power, it just comes to you' because it's a different power. You know what I mean? I will -- eventually -- get around to changing it at the start of the story. I think it's chapter thirteen and a few from there..

I'm also NOT about to make an Emilia/Snape thing so don't worry. Nooo way.

Thanks for reading!

**xCNx**


	37. Chapter 35: Eye of the Tiger

_**Hi all! Trying to finish this, as I said before, without rushing. Still attempting to finish it before summers over. Think I can do it? Hmm.. Unlikely, but I'm hopeful.**_

_**Also, there will be a new addition to the castle soon enough! I've had this planned since the very start of my plans -- and a lot have changed since then, but I stayed on bringing in this addition. Anyway, on with the chapter.**_

**_My FF account is totally banjaxed, too, and I have to put everything to the left, because if I centre anything, all of it moves to the middle. And the letters keep erasing each other so I have to be careful and.. ugh. So annoying. Anyway!_**

**_The Emilia/Snape thing will be explained eventually. He doesn't reciprocate, of course, in _any way. H**_**e's **much** older and would have no time for a girl like her. Have you never fancied a teacher though? Emilia will explain herself, eventually. Not in this chapter, or the next one, but soon.**_

**_Song is very cheesy with the chapter, I know. But I'm, like, the Queen of Cheese at this point. I have to retain my title, right? ;)_**

**_Thanks to my beta silverbirch for editing this chapter!_**

_**I'm not brilliant at action, so beware. Also, all the action in this chapter makes it a boring one if you're like me and don't like action at all. ;)**_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Eye of the Tiger**

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the cream of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger _

_"Eye of the Tiger" -- Survivor.  
_

Hermione hadn't been this nervous in a while, and that was really saying something. It wasn't that she didn't like performing in front of other people, but it was the potential failure factor that had her nerves rising and enveloping her. Failing was not an option open to Hermione, but sometimes was forced upon her. If she were to fail now, everyone would see. They all thought she was a know-it-all and successful in nearly everything she did, but she wasn't and they were going to see it.

Of course, there was the chance that Hermione wouldn't fail at all. She was rather hoping for that outcome, but could only rely on her own abilities. Don't mistake her though, she had confidence in her abilities. She thought she had a good chance of beating Draco Malfoy. Despite the endless competitions between them that ended in draws, Hermione thought this one would be different.

Someone would win -- and she was determined to be that person. So, pushing out all her nerves and uncertainties, Hermione stepped up to the main field across from Draco Malfoy and took on a determined expression.

She was going to _win._

"Ready to lose, Granger?" He asked arrogantly, a smirk stretching across his pale face.

"Hah, don't be so sure." She laughed at his egotism. She couldn't wait to knock him off of his self-built pedestal.

"_Avis!_" Hemione yelled, smiling as her flock of canaries flew towards Draco and proceeded to peck and nip him.

"Agh, what is _this, _Granger?!"

"Just a favourite of mine." She quickly got bored with this then, "Aguamenti," The bout of water shot towards Draco and the birds.

He spluttered, "That is _it." _Expelling the birds away, he trained his wand on her, "Flippendo!" Before Hermione could duck from the curse, she felt herself being thrown back through the air and onto the floor. She winced in pain, and attempted to stand.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco smirked as he caught her wand in his hand. He was fully aware that she was capable of wandless and non-verbal spells, but was a lot weaker without her wand.

"Going to attack me when I've no weapon, Malfoy?"

"We all know you're capable, Granger."

"Deprimo!" Draco blew a hole into the ground, causing Hermione to fall down into it. She screamed a little, but it died as soon as she it the bottom.

Hermione felt anger build up in her, he thought he was going to win here -- he _was _winning. She wasn't going to let things go on like this.

Draco had been enjoying the duel -- which had gone much easier than others with Hermione -- when a flying horse exited the hole he had made.

"Shit," he mumbled, that wasn't a horse. It was her bloody animagus. Draco sighed, it was obviously expected of him to do the same. He thought of his animal, but focused on Hermione as he did. He was now thankful for Lupin deciding to duel outside rather than in their usual indoor classroom. Hermione's animagus wouldn't fit in the indoor classroom, much less Draco's much larger one.

His eyes narrowed on Hermione, now much smaller than him. Everything was smaller in his Dragon form. His icy blue skin shone in the dull light coming from the clouds, and he flew to reach Hermione.

She soared through the air as she tried to escape the ice-breathing dragon. Draco's dragon animagus was unlike others, as he breathed ice rather than fire. Hermione thought it fitting given his personality.

He was behind her now, so she ducked quickly and dived high-speed towards the ground. When she was sure he would crash to the ground, Hermione pulled up. It was easy, nothing like riding a broom. Everything came easily to her in this form and she loved it.

Draco, however, found it harder to manoeuvre his larger form away in time to miss the ground, and crashed roughly into the grass.

Scowling, Draco stood to see a smug-looking Pegasus before him. He marvelled how she pulled off the smug look while she was in animagus form. If you observed close enough, you'd notice that Hermione was just as arrogant as Draco at times and was a slight hypocrite for reprimanding him for it. She was just as bad at times.

Her chest was puffed out and she stood tall, looking down on him from a few feet away. From his spot on the ground, Draco opened his mouth and blew. He watched as the Pegasus froze and ice coated her exterior.

Her eyes darted behind the ice, and she transformed back into her human self. The ice melted and Draco assumed she had cast a fire spell to melt the ice.

He transformed back into his human self.

"I'm _not _going to lose," she growled, and closed her eyes. When they opened, her eyes were glowing blue. They flashed white as she opened her palms and fired water towards Draco viciously, the water circling him at first before collapsing on top of him. He fell to the ground, struggling to crawl back away from the overpowering water.

He frowned; he couldn't let her win either. Hermione's concentration was solely on the water, moving and shaping it to almost drown Draco.

It slightly frightened him, but he'd never admit that. His mind focused as she thought the silent spell, performing wandless and non-verbal magic at the same time, Draco "flippendo'd" her and stood quickly.

Hermione flew through the air before landing with a thump on the ground harshly. Draco took her moment of weakness to strike, and raised his hand so to control the weather elements. Almost instantly, the sky began to rumble and it was only a matter of time before a lightening bolt struck beside Hermione.

Deciding that that was too much, he instead opted for gale force wind. Hermione had stood now, her eyes were glowing blue again, and Draco's were a luminous white.

Her sent the wind towards her, but at the same time, she sent a wave of water towards him. They clashed, and fought to get past one another. The wind was pushing the water back to Hermione, but the water was fighting its way towards Draco.

They stayed like that for ten minutes; attempting to shoot spells to get the upper hand, losing some ground and then gaining some. But then Lupin called it to a halt.

"I call it a draw. There is no winner to be found here -- again. Perhaps someday soon, one of you will win." He smiled at the two, but neither returned it and were instead staring at each other; eyes narrowed, intensely staring the other down. Their breaths were quick as they trierd to recover.

"You two go stand over to the side while I call up the next two," Lupin announced, somewhat shooing the two heirs off of the main field. He looked around at the remaining students; Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Perhaps he should have an heir fight one of their other friends, to test the friends. To see how powerful the heirs could be.

_But there would be no contest_, Lupin reasoned. The heirs have too many extra powers.

Perhaps... "Let's make things interesting," Lupin started, observing the five students.

"Let's not." Blaise countered, looking suspiciously at the professor.

"Let's try Neville Longbottom and… Harry Potter. Neville is not allowed to use animagus' form or other heir powers; such as his destroying and breaking the earth, or controlling Harry's emotions. It is still somewhat of an unfair match, given that Neville has been practicing the past few months and Harry has not. However, it should prove interesting. Okay?"

Neville gulped and nodded, "Y-yeah."

"The two of you may proceed to centre field."

All eyes were on Harry and Neville as they approached each other, one question on their minds; _Would Neville really still win?_

**~*~*~*~*~*~**

Neville's hand was shaking as he held the wand tightly, and he berated himself for it. He shouldn't be afraid or scared, he had been training months now -- the odds were in his favour, and he should be able to win. Should didn't mean would, though.

Harry had duelled You-Know Who, Neville reminded himself. He could never defeat someone who did that. Hell, Harry had been the one to teach Neville last year! Nevertheless, Neville would try his best, and if that wasn't enough, he'd just practice more.

His hand stopped shaking. Neville smiled and relaxed slightly.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville dived out of the way of the red light just in time, rolling across the ground to out of its line of fire.

"Incarcerous!" He pointed his wand at Harry, and hoped that it would hit him.

Harry, knowing Neville was about to attack, put up his shield, "Protego!"

The power shot back towards Neville and he uttered a, "Finate Incantum," just in time to diffuse the spell. "Impendimenta!"

The spell hit Harry and Neville watched as the Boy-Who-Lived slowed down, giving Neville time to stand, "Locomotor Mortis!" Harry fell over then, but seemed to get a grip on his wand again as he ended the slowing spell and leg-locker.

"Aguamenti!"

Neville turned his wand towards himself, "Impervius," The water fell off of him, as if he were wearing a rain coat or protection.

"Relashio!" Neville let out a small sound of pain as sparks of fire burned his skin.

Turning to Harry, his eyes lighting red, he resisted the urge to open the ground and bury Harry in it, "Expelliarmus!"

Harry's wand was then in Neville's hand, leaving the boy to stare at his opponent in shock. A small grin worked its way onto Harry's face, "Without my wand, I forfeit."

"I won," Neville whispered in astonishment, gaping at the wand. He then turned to look at the others, and exclaimed, "I won!!"

Ginny let out a cheer, and laughed at Neville's dumbfounded yet gleeful expression.

"Don't get too cocky, Nev. Once I'm better at the wandless spells, you better watch out." Harry joked as the two walked back towards Lupin.

"Impressive Neville. Much better -- do you see how much of an improvement you've made since the start of our training? Brilliant." Lupin told him.

A blush appeared on Neville's cheeks, "I guess."

Ginny looked smug as she walked over to him, "I told you you could do it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lupin clapped his hands together and looked around at the students ponderingly, wondering who he should put against each other next. There were three that hadn't fought, so someone would have to fight again. Luna was the only heir left to fight, and Lupin had a feeling she would defeat Ginny and Blaise with a flick of her wrist. Perhaps no _so _easily, but he knew she would defeat them with some ease.

He looked at Neville again. The boy had improved a lot since they started training, and could now perhaps beat Luna? Neville had yet to beat an heir in training, but with his confidence from the battle with Harry, Lupin thought that he could maybe win.

Blaise and Ginny would be on the same level to fight, too. And from what Lupin heard at the dinner table, the two didn't get along. It would make a good fight.

"Yes," He concluded, glancing between the pairs. "Ginny and Blaise will fight, and afterwards," He paused, admittedly being dramatic, "Luna and Neville will duel."

Neville shot Luna a apprehensive look, but nodded, as did the others.

"Excellent. Ginny and Blaise, duel!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ginny knew she could win this; she had been in many more battles than Blaise. He hadn't been in the department of Mysteries earlier that year, nor in Dumbledore's Army to improve his spell work. No, he couldn't be as good as her.

She narrowed her eyes at him, wand at the ready. Raising their wands, Ginny decided that she would let him make the first move and waited in anticipation. Surely, whatever it was that Blaise threw at her she could handle. He was, after all, only Blaise.

"Ferula!" Ginny, who was not familiar with this spell, furrowed her brow. She had not been prepared for this. What was this spell going to do to her? Ginny cursed herself. He was a _Slytherin_, he probably knew dozens of dark spells that he could use against her.

In her five seconds of madness, Ginny did not realise that it would be foolish of Blaise to use any dark spell in front of his peers and professor.

What seemed to be a piece of wood landed before Blaise, "Wingardium Leviosa," It was common knowledge to anyone who knew Blaise that he had problems with this spell, and Ginny watched in interest and delight as he struggled with it, momentarily forgetting she was in the midst of a duel.

The wood shook under Blaise's pitiful casting, but with a flick of his wrist, the wood was hurtling towards Ginny.

Before she had time to duck, the small piece of wood hit her in the head. A roar of laughter was heard from Blaise.

_Typical Zabini_, Ginny thought sourly.

She wasn't going to play games, this was a duel, and she had let the foolery go on for too long already. Ginny glanced up to see another log of wood heading her way, ignoring the headache coming on from the blow, she shouted, "Expulso!" and the wood blew to smithereens. Blaise's expression was sorrowful.

She smirked, "Incarcerous!"

He halted the spell in its tracks with a flick of his wand, enjoying the diffusing of Ginny's smirk. Blaise was going to have fun during this duel, and didn't really care whether he won or not for the moment, he would worry about that when training became serious for him, Harry and Ginny. "Mobilicorpus,"

Blaise felt like he should be laughing evilly or something as he raised Ginny into the air, ignoring her shreiks of protest. Without delay, he moved her over to the side and dropped her. Of course, Blaise wasn't about to let Ginny fall to the ground.

Which is why he -- _very kindly _-- placed her in such a way that she would fall into Neville Longbottoms arms.

"I am too kind," He drawled loudly, watching as the two teens blushed before Ginny jumped down and turned to him, fire blazing in her eyes. Metaphorically, of course. "You're lucky I decided to play nice, you'd be finished otherwise."

Ginny couldn't believe she was performing so badly. She had wanted to show-off, to display her amazing talents and sheer power over Blaise. Perhaps it was arrogant of her, but Ginny was so sure she would defeat Blaise with a flick of her wand. But she had gotten distracted by his strange tactics, and was annoyed with herself for doing so. Ginny found she could relate to the phrase "curiosity killed the cat." now.

Ginny couldn't allow the duel to continue like this; it was a farce. Deciding she was finished playing games, Ginny trained her wand on Blaise. _You'll have to practice in your own time in coming weeks, Weasley,_Ginny advised herself.

"That's it, Blaise! I'm not playing your stupid game. _Stupefy!_" The strength of the spell penetrated Blaise's shield, and he fell to the ground, stunned.

"Ginny wins," Lupin stated simply, waking Blaise and then gesturing for Neville and Luna to step up.

~*~*~*~*~*~

When Luna had first stepped up to duel Neville, she reckoned that she should go easy on him; try not to bruise or shatter his newfound confidence. It was what a friend would do; put up a good fight, but ultimately let the other win. She knew Neville needed the confidence and self-belief, but as the duel progressed, she found she couldn't go easy on him.

Luna had never thought herself cocky, but looking back to her thoughts a moment ago, she had been very arrogant and presumptuous to assume she was going to beat Neville, that she was better than Neville.

Because as she duelled him, Luna realised that Neville had improved hugely, and reasoned that he must have been practicing in his spare time in addition to training.

Luna lost her footing and fell to the ground, hoping that Neville would pause for a minute to allow her to stand. If he didn't, she would surely lose.

A light-bulb went off in her head as Luna realised _she could use her powers. _How she forgot about her fire ability was beyond her, but she pushed that thought aside and instead shot fire balls towards the Gryffindor Heir.

As Neville was distracted, Luna stood quickly and took that opportunity to shoot a tripping spell at him. He hit the ground, causing the fire to shoot over his head and miss him. That wasn't Luna's intentions, but she supposed it was fine either way.

As Luna was about to bundle Neville in ropes, she felt the ground move underneath her. Glancing down, a crack appeared where she was standing. Swallowing thickly, Luna raced out of the way just in time to see the ground open up.

The two heirs then reverted back to using spells, instead of elemental powers, but there seemed no sure winner between the two. Each spell was matched with equal precision and deftness, every move defined and purposely made. Lupin eventually called it a day.

What confused the heirs, however, was the radiant smile beaming from his face, "This is excellent! Luna and Neville are on equal footing, as are Draco and Hermione. Now, all we have to do is place all of you..." He was mumbling now, talking to himself as the heirs exchanged confused looks.

Hermione then spoke, a pensive look on her features, "What was he talking about? Maybe..." Realisation struck her, "Maybe we all have to be equal before we can even have hopes of fighting Voldemort."

Draco snorted, "But then we'll never defeat him." He quickly ducked the two spells fired at him with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes and put her wand away, his arrogance was never ending.

~*~*~*~*~*~

All, save Emilia, were exhausted as they retired to the heir's common room. The heir's daily routine was surreal to their friends, and they were only beginning to understand how much work the heirs truly put in. Reasoning said they shouldn't be surprised; these people were training to defeat one of the most powerful wizards of all time. Nevertheless, they were. What surprised them more though, or at least Ginny, Blaise and Harry, was that they would have to _partake_ in the heirs routine, too. They definitely hadn't expected that, and it made them question what would happen when they returned to Hogwarts. Would they still train outside their ordinary lessons, or would things go back to how they were before their visit to the heir's castle?

"I'm beat." Blaise's voice called everyone out of their reverie and Draco smirked.

"You're out of shape. We're used to all of this training by now."

"Some of us," Hermione corrected, "Are not. I'm used to the training, but the physical still wears me out every time."

"Physical isn't so bad." Neville countered.

"The only one I can do is physical, so I should hope I'll be better at it." Emilia mumbled worriedly.

Draco laughed, "If you take after Granger One, then you've not a hope."

"You'll be brilliant at whatever you do," Blaise winked at Emilia.

"Blaise, _please_ stop that with my sister."

"We've been over this before, Hermione, and I just don't think we'd make a good match."

"Zabini, you need to get over yourself," Ginny snapped.

"Oh please, Weasley, as if you're the epitome of modesty."

"Can we not fight? Every meeting gets turned into a fight." Neville whined.

"What do you expect when you throw together a couple of Slytherins, Gryffindors and a Ravenclaw." After Harry's admission, there was silence for a minute.

"Does no one think it weird there's no Hufflepuffs?" Harry questioned, glancing around.

"No." Blaise and Draco answered in unison, exchanging grins afterwards.

"And there you have Slytherin ignorance at its finest!" Hermione exclaimed, waving her hands towards the two boys.

"I'm sure they're just joking. _I'm _the Hufflepuff heir, after all. I think there's no Hufflepuffs here because none of the heirs are close friends with Hufflepuffs. And... I don't know why there's no Hufflepuffs in the heirs. You'd think the founders would be equal and pick a student from each house..." Luna wondered

"There is no one to pick in the Hufflepuff house." Draco quipped, but his wink at Luna let on he was teasing.

"Yes, but eqa--"

"Sorry to disturb you all, but I forgot to mention something. Are you all here?" Lupin's voice startled many of the teens, making some jump in surprise and others start in their seat. He smiled, "Didn't mean to scare anyone either." A few glares where directed at him, but he continued, "Moody should be here as well, but he had business to tend to in the Ministry.

"In two days, there will be a competition, of sorts. It's not, per se, a competition, but to see your abilities. Working with -- and against -- each other to get to a common goal. We'll be working in the Forest, as it's a difficult, and easy, place for a battle to take place. You can't see your opponents easily, but it's also easy to hide. There will be two teams fighting to reach the finish. It's like the course you had before Christmas, Heirs. Except, I dare say, it's harder. There will be more opponents, as well as Moody and I fighting at the finish point. Your goal will be to reach Emilia," The girl blushed as everyone looked at her, "As she will not be able to take part in the fighting -- given she is a muggle. It will be two days from now, and the only practice you receive will be tomorrow. Any questions?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air, receiving a few eye rolls. "Will we be allowed to pick our teams? And will there be a limit to the spells allowed?"

"You will not be able to pick your teams. It would be entirely unfair. No, we will pick your teams. There will be a certain limit, but the heirs will be able to use their powers. Any more?"

"It will be unfair teams." Draco observed, "Three versus four."

"Yes, we noticed that. We may put three heirs on one team to even it. Or two heirs and the strongest out of Harry, Ginny and Blaise. We'll decide it later."

"The three heirs would no doubt win!" Harry objected.

"As I said, Harry, we'll talk about it." He took his gaze from Harry to look around the room, "No more questions? Well then, I'll walk Ginny, Blaise and Harry back to their rooms. There _is_ a curfew here."

"We weren't told of a curfew, professor."

"I know, Hermione. I've just made one now to prevent you all sitting up all night. Come on now, back to your rooms."

The three begrudgingly stood, bidding goodbye to their friends.

"I will save you, Emilia! Or my name is not Blaise Zabini." He declared, grabbing her hand and holding it to his heart. "Goodnight, Millie." He dropped her hand, shot her a grin and walked to stand near Lupin then, having already said bye to everyone else.

Emilia was still blushing as she sat beside her sister. Emilia had decided to stay with her sister for the first two nights, just until she got to know everyone better. She didn't feel comfortable enough to share a room with Ginny Weasley yet although Ginny, next to Luna, was the closest in age to her.

Just as the three friends were approaching the door, Dumbledore stepped through and they stopped, anxious to see what he was there for.

His face wore a serious expression as he scrutinised each person in the room.

He opened his mouth to speak when Ginny groaned, "Not _you_," It was then everyone's eyes moved to the person standing behind him. But before he could open his mouth to say anything Ginny groaned, "Oh, no! Not you!" It was only then that everyone else saw who was accompanying him.

~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Wasn't sure who to make win; Ginny, or Blaise? I decided that you would all expect me to make Blaise win, given he is my favourite, and that Ginny would actually probably be more likely to win. Don't be disheartened if you wanted Blaise to win though ;) He will eventually. I also Ginny very bad at duelling, and will remedy that. She was distracted in this match, but is usually much better.  
By the way, Harry did go easy on NEville.

Poll results were interesting. Results are on my page. I have a question though for you to answer in reviews, please, how many of you oppose Harry/Luna?

Anyway, tell me what you think of the new addition.

xCNx


	38. Chapter 36: How to Save a Life

_**A/N: I have a Lily/Severus friendship fic on this song, too, so if you're interested check it out. Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and the chapter before. :) **_

* * *

_Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_

"How to Save a Life" -- The Fray

**Chapter Thirty-Six: How to Save a Life**

**Dumbledore**

Taking into account the current climate and the situation around them, Dumbledore thought things were going as well as they could. In regards to the heirs, things were now moving quickly and efficiently, as planned from the start. Fortunately, bonds were finally developing between the four and he thought the presence of their friends was helping the cause, too. He hadn't the chance to talk to the heirs privately, although what he needed to say wasn't urgent and could wait a few days.

Hogwarts was in need of Dumbledore, and he was in a predicament.

There were numbers dropping; parents pulling their students out in reaction to the latest Death Eater attack and, of course, the dangerous attack on Hogwarts school itself. Had it not been for Luna, it could have been an even more tragic event.

However, what to do, Dumbledore couldn't figure. It wasn't the norm for Albus, but he wondered what he could do to ensure students places in the school. Harry was no longer at the school, either, and many found that to be a major reason to leave. If Harry Potter was no longer there, there must be something wrong, many parents had concluded.

Although Dumbledore wasn't conceited, he knew his presence was the reason many students were still attending Hogwarts.

The matter of house rivalry also pressed on, and tensions between the students were spiralling to a ridiculous level that Albus found himself disappointed in. There were much more important matters at the moment than what house you belonged it, and who was 'supposed' to dislike whom.

This is why when Minerva suggested merging the houses until the war was over, Albus thought the idea over. It would be risky, with students and parents objecting to abolishing the Founders choices, but it would be temporary. Dumbledore would ensure that once the war ended, the houses would be re-established.

He wasn't sure whether that would _create _further hostility or deplete it. His thoughts were leaning towards the former, but if he could convince the students, wake them up so they could see the destruction around the protections of their castle, it could work. They would take more care and attention to reading the paper in the morning, and realising the sheer amount of deaths occurring while they slept soundly. Granted, perhaps they didn't sleep soundly, but the students had a place to sleep. Some didn't, especially now.

Fusing the houses was one way to rid of the rivalry, and classes were now small enough too. The leading house in numbers had, predictably, been Gryffindor, with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin following. Slytherin had lost many of its students, a result of elite purebloods becoming involved in Death Eater activity, and others fleeing for fear of being asked to.

There were many reasons _not _to merge the houses, but the biggest pro reasons were stronger and Dumbledore felt it was a gamble he would need to take. The classes were too small, also, and teachers would cut down on hours if he did merge the houses, giving more time for the Order and meetings discussing Voldemort.

He grew weary of it, but as everyone said, it was for the 'greater good'. A cliché, but he thought it fitting his situation.

It may be at the expense of his life, but if Dumbledore knew he did something to help rid the world of Voldemort, he would die peacefully.

Just as he was about to inform McGonagall of his decision at the heirs castle, someone raced through his door and he sat back down.

"Ah, Miss. Parkinson. Do sit down," He waved his hand over the seat and then gestured to his bowl, "Lemondrop?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

**Pansy**

She held her head in her hands as she rocked her body back and forth on the ground, sobs shaking her body and drowning out any sounds around her. Albeit, she was alone, but if someone did happen across her, Pansy wouldn't have been aware of it.

She wanted to get away, to vanish. She wanted to leave everything behind and never come back.

Pansy had a vague feeling that she wanted to die.

Laughing bitterly at the fact she was now almost suicidal, Pansy rubbed at her eyes. She really had to pull herself together, as it was getting pathetic with how much she was crying lately.

Tears poured again as she realised what had just happened, what she had endured. The memory was burned into her mind, and Pansy wished she could perform the obliviate spell.

Pansy tasted salty water in her mouth, and slowly registered with disgust that she was drinking her own tears. She glanced around the room, sparse and empty. The walls were a dull grey, with no furniture or lights. A single candle sat in the middle of the floor, but otherwise, the room of requirement was empty. She had never seen it like this.

An empty vessel was what she felt she was.

Pansy, ignoring the revulsion of it, sniffed loudly and wiped her tears in her sleeve, which was now soaked.

Being asked to perform the cruciatus was not only something Pansy feared of in her dreams, but now plagued her reality, also.

If Pansy was honest, which she is not, she would admit she expected it. But as of now, Pansy felt it was the most unexpected thing to ever happen to her. The cruciatus curse was something Pansy couldn't even fathom to cast, much less on someone she knew. Her horror was magnified when they did instead, forcing Pansy to watch before turning their wand onto her for refusing an order.

The screams of Daphne still echoed in her ears, the unbearable pain that was displayed all over every feature of her face. After a gruelling ten minutes, Daphne fell unconscious. Pansy didn't know what they did to her after that, but had been subject of the spell for approximately two minutes, though Pansy felt it had been a lifetime. Days seemed to pass as she writhed on the floor, begging for them to stop through her screeches.

That hadn't been the end of it. Her first encounter with the Dark Lord was a terrifying one, littered with her stuttering and he hissing angrily. She hadn't infiltrated the heirs; she hadn't found out if Draco was alive -- which Voldemort claimed he knew, no matter what the 'juvenile Cornwell claimed'. She hadn't completed her task for the Dark Lord, and was told she would pay dearly.

Pansy didn't think she had anything left to pay but her life. Her family was dead, her house in ruins and her Slytherin house ignoring her. Her family had not been a huge loss, because she had hated her family, but it still haunted her that they died because of her failures.  
Pansy longed to return to fifth year, when she was still an immature and cruel girl, and the worst thing she did was tease a Gryffindor. Granted, she hadn't commit a crime as such yet, but seeing the Dark Lord and watching Death Eaters torture a girl in her _year_ -- with whom she shared a room and secrets with for years, who Pansy befriended on the train to Hogwarts in her first year -- was enough of a crime for her.

Pansy had been forced to grow up in a short amount of time, leaving behind her immaturity and forced stupidity that she thought others found endearing. Everything she viewed now was through cynical eyes, through a pessimistic mind. She couldn't imagine herself ever being normal again, and had a strong feeling she would die in this war.

What frightened her was that she had accepted that and only hoped she could redeem herself in _her own _eyes before that happened.

The latest encounter with 'the dark side' was forcing her to where she was walking now. Standing and leaving the room of requirement, her feet walked of their own accord to her destination. Draco's letter only fuelled what she was doing, and she knew he was right. She couldn't stay a rookie Death Eater, couldn't watch them commit heinous crimes. Pansy couldn't stomach it, nor support it.

Last year, Pansy would have cheered for the torture of a muggle-born. But to truly see what they did to purebloods, Pansy didn't want to know what muggle-borns endured.

Ignorance is bliss, they say.

Pansy had been beyond relieved to find out Draco was alive and well, because despite Voldemort's insistence he was alive, she had her doubts and worries. Draco and Cornwell never got along, and she wouldn't be surprised if he did kill Draco.

In fifth year, in such simple times, she had hinted at a relationship with Draco the entire time. It looked likely to happen in sixth year, this year, but now Pansy didn't even want it. She didn't want anyone to look closer, or to have to become vulnerable and intimate with a person. Pansy _feared _it now.

If, somewhere along the line, someone was brave enough to try and fix her -- Pansy would hope with all her might they did.

She mumbled the password Draco had told her, and continued up the staircase when the gargoyles moved.

This could be her freedom, her saving.

If only they could free and save Pansy from herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

His office was as Pansy expected, if not a little cluttered. She shook her head of such trivial thoughts and looked back at her headmaster, desperately seeking for him to start. She had just raced through the door to freedom, not bothering to knock or remember who was inside. She had just labelled it 'Freedom' instead of her headmaster, and Pansy rather regretted that now.

Then he spoke.

"Ah, Miss. Parkinson. Do sit down," He pointed to a seat, and she took it. Dumbledore then gestured to a bowl of sweets and asked with a smile, "Lemondrop?"

Pansy's jaw almost dropped, but she kept a reign on it. "N-no thank you." This was like Voldemort all over again.

"No lemon drop?" Or perhaps not _quite _the same.

She shook her head, "Sir, I--I'm in trouble."

"I know. Is that not why you are here? Seeking refuge from your troubles?"

Pansy was silent.

"I see no problem in doing so, Miss Parkinson, but are you here because you fear death or fear others deaths at your hands?"

"The latter." Pansy's eyes hardened, "I do not fear death, it would be an escape."

"But to die to escape life is the coward's way out; you must fight to the bitter end."

She nodded, "I will, which is why I am here. I do, abashedly, seek help and refuge from You Know Who and his Death Eaters, but I also pledge allegiance to the light and will fight to the end with them. I am no saint, sir, and I'm not claiming to be, but the Death Eaters... They're--they're n-not," Her voice was choking, and Pansy inwardly hit herself for such a display of weakness.

"I--It's not the type of life I want to lead, or follow. I-it's hideous and I just want t-to..to... _leave _it. D-do you know what it's like?" Her blue eyes, now pooling with unshed tears were pleading with him.

"It's like.. Using an explosive spell in an open space. The explosion is going to kill the people you dislike, but your loved ones, too. And it's going to kill you as well. All you can do is wait. But when you feel the pain, the searing and unbelievable hurt that spreads throughout your entire body, you wish you didn't do it all. You wish you didn't give this fate to others, no matter who they are. You don't care who they are anymore, but you wish you could stop the pain you started."

Her voice was lower, breaking, "A--and you watch your friend fall in front of you, pleading with you to stop the pain." Pansy looked up at him, shaking her head as tears streamed down her face and a waver in her voice as she ended, "You can't."

"You have experienced the cruciatus curse, and watched a loved one play subject to it." It was a statement, not a question, but Pansy answered.

"I wish I--....I could save her."

"Has she met her demise, Pansy?" The younger girl glanced away, but he could see the subtle nod of her head. He then watched as she cupped her hand over her mouth, but unable to stop the loud weeps to emit.

"War is an unforgiving and malicious affair, one that will not spare loved ones at the sake of someone's happiness." He stood and walked around to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, "You are not evil, Miss. Parkinson, nor have you committed mistakes that cannot be forgiven. I would like you to retrieve your belongings, and then we'll go to the castle in which you'll reside for the duration of the war. Hurry now, I want you to meet the others before they retire for the night."

Pansy, still flustered, shakily stood and walked out the door. She stopped and turned around, "Thank you so much." It was whispered, but managed to convey the sheer emotion she was feeling at that point.

She would be _away_, in an undisclosed castle; no one would know where she was, including Death Eaters.

~*~*~*~*~

I know many hate Pansy, but I don't for some reason. She's a horrible person, but I've changed her here. I don't think it's OOC, as there are legitimate reasons why Pansy is like this, and I've explained it.

Why Dumbledore is allowing her to the castle and etc.. will be explained later on in Dumbledore's POV, along with some other things.

Note: Pansy is not strong enough to say Voldemort, but in her head, it'd be okay :)

Reviews are loved,

xCNx


	39. Chapter 37: Change

**A/N: Some of you may be opposed to how I handled Dumbledore here, and everyone else for that matter. Yes, they're a little immature, but aren't most teens? I think they're allowed to be once in a while ;)  
Secondly, you might also dislike how I handled Pansy. Regardless, I'd love to hear what you think :)**

**Sorry to all reviewers I have not replied to, but I will do before today is out. I will also re-load this chapter thanking the reviews, but at the moment, I have to give up this laptop as its not mine. Sorry for the .. meaness!! Your reviews are cherished and read more than once! So thank you so much.  
Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_**When you've been  
Out cornered  
It's time to find  
What you're  
Fighting for**_

_**You're getting  
Stronger now  
From things  
They never found  
They might be better  
But we're faster  
And never scared**_

_**We've got the ways  
That we can beat this  
There's something  
In your eyes  
Says we can beat this**_

_**"Change" - Taylor Swift.**_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: Change.**

Hermione was shocked; there was no other way to describe the utter astonishment that was washing over her. The last person she expected Dumbledore to allow reside here was her. She had to be the most untrustworthy person Hermione knew, and Dumbledore had given her the location of the castle. She would doubtlessly tell other Slytherins and Death Eaters, revealing the heir's whereabouts and permitting an ambush.

The shock started to wear off, and Hermione clamped her mouth shut and narrowed her eyes. A glance to the left told her that her fellow Gryffindors were wearing the same expression.

"Parks, what are you doing here?" Blaise asked, surprised himself.

"You sound so happy to see me," Pansy drawled sarcastically, refusing to show any of the weakness she displayed so freely in front of Dumbledore.

"Pansy, great to see you! How are you doing?" Draco asked, stepping forward with a charming smile.

Hermione shot him an annoyed look, but Ginny spoke, "You don't have to lie, Malfoy. It's anything but great to see her."

"Now, now, Weasley, what happened to your manners?" Blaise admonished, then looked to Pansy, "My apologies, Parks, I was just surprised. Of course I'm happy to see you." He grinned then and gave her a hug, mumbling something into her ear that no one heard, but Pansy nodded stiffly in return.

"We'll not have any fighting now," Dumbledore reminded the teens of his presence, looking between them. "Pansy is going to reside here for the duration of the year. I know you may have your differences, but prejudices need to be put aside at times like these. You are on the same side, and that is what you need to remember."

"I'll put my prejudice away if she does," Hermione thundered, thinking of the verbal abuse her sister was likely to receive.

"Miss Granger, please control yourself. Miss Parkinson has not said a word, and yet you are branding her prejudiced. When was the last time you talked to Pansy?"

Hermione blushed, "A while ago."

"But why her?" Ginny blurted, unable to stop herself. "There are hundreds of students that need a place to stay! Why Parkinson?"

"I'm sure someone will tell you when the time is right," Dumbledore replied airily, then smiled, "I must be going now. Remus, you'll show Miss Parkinson to her room, won't you?"

The professor forced a smile, "Of course."

"Goodnight, everyone. Sleep well." The old professor then left, leaving the remaining occupants of the room feeling confused and awkward.

"That was a little strange." Luna commented, then turned to Pansy. "I'm Luna Lovegood, I think we met before, but it was under different circumstances and we were different people. Hopefully, we can put aside our differences and get along."

"If I recall, she was teasing you relentlessly and you were trying to ignore her, Luna." Ginny spoke icily.

"We're not all the same people we were last year, Ginevra." The red-head winced upon hearing her full name, but did not reply.

"My name is Emilia, and I don't know who you are, but I'm assuming you're a witch because you came with Dumbledore and that you're a Slytherin because of the frostiness between you and everyone except the two Slytherins; Blaise and Draco."

Pansy was silent, staring at Emilia for a moment before turning to Luna, "We should put aside our differences to win this war, yes. And you, Emilia, I am assuming you're a muggle because otherwise you would not mention whether I was a witch or not, and since you are a muggle, and Granger is a muggle-born I am also assuming you're her sister."

Quiet.

"You'd be correct." Emilia smiled, not knowing Pansy's past and dislikes. She perhaps then would have known Pansy's number one dislike to be Muggles.

"Well, Parkinson, I sure hope Dumbledore's right and you're not a horrible prat still." Harry's voice was cheery as he took his position near the door, waiting for the others so he could leave.

"I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

"I don't need your benefit of the doubt." She sneered in reply to Neville, but he was already walking to his bedroom door.

The Gryffindor heir stopped and turned, "I--I think you do." There were noises of disbelief from several people as they wondered if they had just heard Neville properly. He then walked into his room, calling out a goodnight.

Ginny grinned, "Right. You need Neville's benefit of the doubt, and until he says you're genuine, honest and nice, I won't be playing pal."

Pansy's eyes were wide, "That was Longbottom?" She asked, and when Draco nodded, continued, "Wow. He's certainly changed… Much needed, if you ask me." She sighed, "Weasley, I really don't care what you think. Whether Longbottom 'accepts' me or not doesn't concern you. In fact, even if you did like me, I wouldn't be playing pal. Secondly, just because I may wish to fight for Dumbledore doesn't mean I'm a genuine, honest and nice person. I may understand things better, and have some compassion and empathy in me... But I'm not an honest person. I have my nice moments though, but you missed out on yours." With that, Pansy turned to Lupin, "Could you please show me to the room I'll be staying in now?" There was a tinge of coldness in her tone that she tried to hide.

"We'll see, Pansy. I trust Dumbledore's judgement, and hope whatever got you here wasn't as bad as I think." Hermione then tugged on Emilia's hand and gestured to their room.

"Oh, I'm going now, too. I hope I'll get to know you better, Pansy!" Emilia followed Hermione into their room, asking her sister why she was shaking her head.

"I think you're a good person, Pansy, you just don't like to show it. Anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow. I've got to get my beauty sleep." Luna told them, bidding goodbye to her friends.

Draco, the only heir still in the room, tilted his head, "You'll be fine, Parks. They'll warm to you."

"I don't like some of them either. Especially Weasley." She spoke as if the former was not standing to the right of her.

He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Pansy, allowing her to take solace in his arms for a moment. Draco had vowed not to touch Pansy earlier that year, but felt that point was moot now. Neither of the two teens were the same person they started out as that year, and circumstances had changed things.

He hoped Pansy wasn't as scarred as he thought; that she didn't see the horrors that sometimes haunted his nightmares.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine here." His voice was very low in her ear as he attempted to make sure the others didn't hear. Draco wished they would leave; he didn't want them to hear. "I promise." He felt her nod feebly in his shoulder and felt a protective rush run through him. It was as if he had to protect and defend her from the outside world; shield her from the bad and the ugly.

Though Draco supposed he couldn't keep her away from Weasley for long.

Chuckling at his own joke, he noticed the stares he was receiving and quickly extinguished it.

Pulling back from Pansy, he began a new topic, "Don't worry, they're just a bunch of lame Gryffindors. They're not that bad once they forget all their nobility and honour."

She smirked, "Just a bunch of lame Gryffindors…. Is that all they are now, Draco? Not the stupid, filthy Gryffindorks with no sense of themselves and were too impulsive and rash to ever be considered for a real job. Not the ridiculous Gryffindorks who branded that same impulsive, rash and stupid nature as bravery and courage?"

"It's plan idiocy to dive into things before thinking beforehand." Draco replied nonchalantly in defence, ignoring the glares from the two Gryffindors in the room. "But no, not those Gryffindors. I've learned to accept their strange, impractical and inane ways."

"I very much doubt I will."

"Dream the impossible, Parks." Blaise commented from beside her, a lazy smirk on his face. "Can we go, now? Now that you've had your sweet reunion with your precious Draco?"

"Shut up, Blaise. You can have another hug if you really want."

"You mean I get another -- what did you call it? -- 'nice moment' with you today? Merlin, I don't know what to say."

"A thank you would suffice." Pansy and Blaise nodded goodbye to Draco, who was making his way to his bedroom. The two then walked out the door and waited for Remus, who was making sure everyone was in their rooms, and he had all the teens he was supposed to be waiting for.

"Well, the heirs are all in their rooms. Pansy, you can have Emilia's room for now. She's staying with Hermione."

"I don't know why she didn't want to share a room with me." Ginny wondered.

"It could do with the fact she just met you, and hasn't seen her sister in months -- but that's just my very humble guess." Blaise replied merrily.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You love to create drama, don't you Zabini?"

"Oh, I live for it, Potter." He joked.

"Wait a minute -- Emilia was supposed to share with Weasley?" Pansy suddenly interrupted, glancing between everyone.

"Yes, but you can take her-- oh." Remus paused, "You'll have to make do with the situation."

Blaise feigned a sigh, "What drama. It just seems to follow me everywhere. But don't worry Pansy, just sleep with one eye open in case she decides to murder you in your sleep."

"Oh, shut up." Harry snapped, "The two of you have been going at Ginny since you got here. What have you got against her?"

"We fought once in the corridor," Pansy started, "And she called me a Death Eater. You have no idea, Weasley."

"You told lies about me to Slughorn; at the start of the year, before this whole heir situation. Utterly preposterous things. Also, you have hexed me twice for no reason." Blaise reminded her.

Ginny shook her head, "Parkinson, you called me a filthy, dirt poor, blood traitor who deserved everything I got. You think I deserved to lose to brothers?"

"It was before that happened, so don't use it against me."

"And Blaise, you told everyone I was a filthy pest who threw herself at Potter. I was humiliated! You deserved those lies to Slughorn. And those hexes were accidental."

Blaise snorted, "Accidental? You pointed your wand at me and whispered 'whoops.'"

"Exactly. It was an accident," She waved him off.

Harry sighed in frustration, "Well, we need to get along. So if you could just push your stupid problems and grudges aside, the pounding in my head would lessen a great deal."

There was silence, before Pansy muttered bitterly, "Sharing a room with Weasley. What are the odds?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The nine teens sat in the now crowded classroom, and the heirs began to feel as if they were in school again. It felt strange; they had become so accustomed to having the classroom to themselves. The heir's friends were leaving shortly to do physical training with Moody while Lupin trained the heirs, but Moody had yet to arrive.

Conversation moved swiftly in the room, word being passed to and fro the teens as they argued, but sometimes agreed on things. Other times they would talk about neutral subjects that didn't warrant arguing, but it seemed all were willing to try and get along.

Luna wondered why Pansy was allowed stay at the castle. She had no qualms with Pansy staying with her -- despite being mocked by Pansy relentlessly in her fourth year -- but she couldn't help but wonder what made Pansy different from the countless others searching for somewhere to hide.

Why Pansy?

Luna let her eyes drift across the room, observing each person absorbed in conversation. There were nine teens now, so naturally, they tended to split up into several or more conversations. Luna was the only one not talking, but she didn't mind at all. She liked observing people.

Pansy barely talked, only commenting every now and again so that people knew she was paying attention. The girl was mystifying. Luna could see a change in her; she was more mature, calm and wiser, if possible. Although she still had an acerbic and impatient tongue, mixing with intolerance for people she deemed annoying. Pansy had changed, but there were still some characteristics that reminded Luna of Pansy last year.

Pansy had matured, and was a lot more mellow than she had been. She didn't seem keen to talk to Ginny, Hermione or Neville. Surprisingly, Pansy had started conversation with Emilia, of all people, at breakfast. Many had been stunned to silence, but Luna had quickly resumed conversation again.

If people kept drawing attention to the fact Pansy were being cordial and friendly to a muggle, it may not continue for long.

Albeit, Luna would like to think that Pansy would continue to be friendly with Emilia, regardless of how anyone else felt. Truth be told though, she didn't know Pansy well enough to know whether that would happen.

Pansy also seemed to have no problems with talking to Harry, which had surprised Luna most of all. She had not made an especial effort with Harry, but Pansy had made a passing comment or two to Harry that had caught Luna's attention.

She wondered why Pansy found it okay to talk to him, but not Ginny, Neville and Hermione.

Perhaps this would show itself soon.

The two people Pansy conversed with most, of course, were Blaise and Draco. It was strange; last week, there was one Slytherin against two Gryffindors and a neutral Ravenclaw. Now there were three Slytherins, four Gryffindors and, sadly, still only one Ravenclaw.

What had Gryffindor and Slytherin got that Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw didn't? Luna pondered with amusement.

Her thoughts were once again drawn to Slytherins, and she found herself thankful that Draco had other Slytherins, too. It seemed Blaise was one of the least prejudiced Slytherins around, and would provide a good influence on Draco.

Luna realised she was sounding like an older, wiser, mature mentor or something alike, but couldn't help her thoughts.

Realisation struck her as Luna thought -- Draco. He had probably been the reason Pansy was here. But why would Dumbledore abide by that? He was far more powerful than Draco, and he had no reason to bring Pansy to their castle.

But Draco had to have said something -- made a point, threatened...Or begged. She very much doubted the latter.

It was an interesting thought though. What would provoke Dumbledore to accept bribes? Or blackmail?

Luna was jumping to conclusions of course, there was no way to be sure that Draco had bribed or blackmailed the old man. No, she doubted that.

Mayb-- "Luna?! Luna!" A hand was waved in front of her face, and Luna looked at them.

"Sorry, dazed off for a moment."

"It's fine." Ginny replied, "But how do you get them to stop?"

Luna looked at the two teens arguing off to the side. That surprised Luna, because usually they argued in the middle of the room -- where everyone could see them. She quickly tuned in to their conversation.

"You don't know that Dumbledore didn't try and prevent the deaths! Did you even ask him?"

"I don't need to ask him! How could he not have known? He should have checked the prophecy as soon as he got wind of Luna's father's death and her powers. He should have ensured that all the heirs' families were safe."

Hermione faltered, "We all miss them, Draco. It--it's hard, I know. Believe me, I know. But I've resigned myself to the fact that there's nothing I can do. Nothing Dumbledore can do. No matter how much I want Ron and Mum back, it isn't going to happen. If only. Even if Dumbledore could've stopped the deaths, where would we be without the heirs? I'd probably be studying to try and figure out how to defeat Voldemort, Luna would probably be daydreaming, Neville would be an insecure and meek fighter, and you… You'd be a Death Eater." She had said it. The words Hermione had been itching to say since they started this fight, and Luna found herself not knowing what to expect next.

Draco's eyes were as hard as flint, staring Hermione down with a great intensity, but then that intensity suddenly melted and he deflated, "I know." He sighed, "It doesn't stop me wondering. I can't help but blame someone. I've been blaming myself for so long, I just want to--to-" He halted. Draco seemed to realise there were others in the class; he had been so absorbed by Hermione in their fight that he had forgotten about the others. He continued warily, careful of his words. He was not going to come off as weak. "I wanted to blame someone else. For all I know, Dumbledore could have stopped the deaths. Whether it's true or not doesn't change the fact she's dead, but it --"

"Stop, both of you." Lupin commanded, finally standing from behind his desk, "I know Dumbledore did not know of the heirs. No, correction, he knew of them, but did not know who they were until the third death; Charlie. He only knew Luna and Draco were heirs before that because of the powers they revealed. Charlie's death was the time the Ministry finally allowed him access to the prophecy. Of course, he had kept it under wraps from then on. Top Ministry officials know of the heirs and their training, but very few know where the castle is.

"More to the point, Dumbledore could not have prevented the deaths. He takes deaths heavily, you know, and each mistake he makes is a burden he carries and berates himself for. Don't be so harsh."

They were quiet.

Luna didn't want to know this, didn't need to know this. She didn't overanalyse everything alike Draco and Hermione, and was simply content in knowing that Dumbledore was helping them now. He did everything in his power to ensure their safety and well-being. Luna still admired Dumbledore, and despite having her doubts about him earlier, realised that he was one of her role models.

Perhaps she would be a Hogwarts professor if she got through the war.

"Moody should arrive now any minute. Before he gets here, I have some news." Remus began, surveying his students. Luna sensed that he felt like he was a professor in a proper classroom again, and loved it.

"In light of your recent progress, Dumbledore has informed us of Blaise, Ginny and Harry's permanent residency during the school term. Blaise and Ginny may go home during next week for the final days of holidays after New Years if they wish. Unfortunately, they will have to be escorted by an auror and proper security measures will have to be taken. Even then, quality time with your family will be limited. Harry, I doubt you will want to go." He gave Harry a sympathetic look, who nodded. "As you know, Ginny, Harry and Blaise will play a large part in this war. We need to train you all in order to have a chance in defeating Death Eaters. Ginny and Harry's names are on the Heirs prophecy, and so will be imperative in defeating Voldemort. Blaise, having been staying with the heirs the past few days and having knowledge of the castle's whereabouts, is most secure in the castle than at Hogwarts, we are sorry to say. Hogwarts has many Slytherins awaiting Blaise's return.

"However, we must press on. Ginny, Blaise and Harry will need to train also to even dare to match the Death Eaters ability. And no offence intended, but especially Ginny and Blaise.

"These Death Eaters have been training years upon years for battles like the one coming. They do not give mercy, and will not be lenient. One mistake could be your fatal blow. We wish to train all students of your age, but such a feat is not possible. DADA classes in Hogwarts will feature more duelling however, if you are worried about classmates back at Hogwarts.

"Ginny and Harry; the two of you were the fifth and sixth names on the prophecy. Harry, because you have to be the one to ultimately defeat Voldemort. Ginny, your reason is unknown yet, but Dumbledore suspects why, I think. However, both of you are close friends with the heirs and this undoubtedly gives strength to the heirs. Many in this room have lost family members and loved ones, and now need to keep their remaining loved ones close.

"What is it, Harry, that Dumbledore is always telling you? What is the ultimate weapon?"

The boy was silent for a moment, "Love? But I thought the heirs..."

"The heirs are nothing without love. It may seem overdone and ridiculously unbelievable, but the heirs share a bond. As the bond strengthens, so do they. As their bond with others strengthens, so do they. Do not dismiss the value of friends and support."

"Did Dumbledore give you that speech?" Draco asked, eyebrow quirked.

Lupin sighed, "He briefed me. That obvious?"

Draco snorted, "About as obvious as Longbottom and Weasley."

The professor frowned, "Is that bad or good?"

"What about Emilia?" Blaise questioned, throwing the girl a glance, "If we're staying, is she not?"

"No, Emilia has her own muggle school to attend. It would be fruitless and pointless to keep Emilia here. Her school begins after the New Year, and she will once again attend. I'm sorry, Emilia, but being a muggle in the Wizarding world is dangerous right now.

"Security measures will be put in place, such as wards and tabs on your house and whereabouts. You must understand it is in the name of protection, and try not to feel too controlled or violated. You know pivotal information, and if the Death Eaters discover you know this information, you will become a key target. Especially with your close link to Hermione, and the others heirs to a lesser extent. However, we are positive You-Know-Who, nor the Death Eaters, are aware of your presence here. Blaise, Ginny and Harry, yes. But they do not know you are here at the moment.

"Do you understand why you must return?" Lupin finished, with a sad smile.

She nodded, "I understand."

"You'll leave on New Years Day night."

"Oh Merlin, Millie, what shall I do without you?"

"Shut up, Blaise!" Variations of this came from Hermione, Pansy, Draco, Ginny and Harry as the others let out an exasperated sigh.

Emilia blushed and averted her eyes once again. Blaise smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione exhaled slowly as she sat alone on the grounds of the castle. The snow had cleared up, and the grass was left with clusters of ice and drenched in water. The sun was breaking through the clouds, though there was still a bite in the wind and a definite bitter cold in the air.

As she exhaled, her breath appeared in front of her in the cold air. She watched her breath for a few moments, before her thoughts wandered.

It had been a hectic day again, preparing for the 'contest' or 'fight' that was to take place tomorrow. Hermione wasn't nervous as she had a team. Who exactly was on her team she didn't know yet. But possible failure wouldn't rest on her shoulders alone.

She hoped Malfoy was on the opposite team, so that she had a chance to finally defeat him. Their battles had always ended in draws, and it frustrated Hermione to no end. Could they not have a clear winner in one battle? It would prove much more interesting, and a lot more gratifying.

Although, maybe a small part of her wanted Draco by her side. She couldn't deny she worked well with him when their differences were put aside, and he did have a very cunning mind that would be useful in their situation tomorrow. He was great with shooting spells on target, whereas that was one of Hermione's weak points though she was improving in that area, and was nearly up to par now.

But Hermione would never openly admit to wanting Malfoy on her team, never admit that she admired the concentration and determination he put into every duel, the cunning and thought that made his every move and the precision of each spell fired from his wand.

None of this would ever pass Hermione's lips though.

She had realised earlier that day that Malfoy was most likely the factor that played in Pansy staying in the castle. He was her oldest and, perhaps, closest friend. Of course he would want her safe from harm; away from Death Eaters and the dangers wreaking havoc in everyday life for people outside their safe castle.

But the realisations stopped there for Hermione. She couldn't even begin to fathom why Dumbledore would allow Pansy to stay in the castle -- why was she so special? They couldn't bring just anyone into the castle.

Dumbledore had a kind heart, but he was certainly no fool. Pansy had to be genuine in her pledge in fighting with the light, or Dumbledore would know. Of course, even if Pansy was fighting alongside Hermione, it didn't explain why Dumbledore allowed her to stay. Hermione attempted to push the thought out of her mind -- the more she thought of it the more riled she felt because she couldn't figure an answer.

Hermione's mind wandered back to Pansy, wondering what to make of the girl. She was sure Pansy had been through some horrific things; she would not have otherwise taken such a drastic change. Drastic changes such as talking to muggles, being pleasant to Harry Potter and fighting with Gryffindors and the like. She didn't seem perturbed by the fact that Hermione was a muggle-born either, although she had not yet taken any initiative to speak to Hermione either. Hermione was fine with that though, she had no inclination to become friends with Pansy. Polite acquaintances were enough for her.

A shadow suddenly fell over her, and Hermione glanced up to see who it was. She smiled at the friendly face, patting the ground beside her.

He retuned the smile and sat down beside her, staring out onto the wet and damp grass for a minute. "I didn't know you were even out here."

"Is that translation for get lost?" Hermione joked, nudging Neville playfully as he blushed.

"No..No! I swear, I didn't mean it like that." He stammered and then sighed as she laughed, "Must you all make fun?"

"I'm just joking -- but don't worry, it's not a frequent occurrence. You'll probably never see it again in your lifetime." She said stiffly, though the smile on her face gave her away.

"Haha. Extremely funny." Neville glanced at her, "Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Oh that?" She made a noncommittal shrug, "I don't know. I feel more at ease in teams."

"I just hope I like my team. Knowing my luck, I'll probably be stuck with three Slytherins."

"Ah, I forgot that. The teams are even now because of Pansy."

"Yep. Then again, I doubt they'd put three Slytherins together. They might want to mix it up a little."

"True." There was a stretched silence in which more were thinking deeply, comfortable with simply sitting together. "When will it end?"

"What end?" Neville asked, surprised to hear her talk again.

"This… everything. The war, the training, the fighting, the losses, the dangers, the paranoia… everything."

"I… don't know."

"Of course you don't. But there's still so impossibly much to do, and Voldemort is gaining so much power. It's simply not fair."

"Nothings fair, Hermione. We can't rely on fairness in life; I'd never get anywhere."

She smiled, but went on seriously, "If I make it out -- I want to leave England. Leave a castle that it feels like I've been confined to for years."

"It does, doesn't it? Feels like years we've been training and doing all this."

"Yeah." Hermione agreed softly, "Regardless of all our differences, I'm now glad of who my fellow three heirs are."

"Even Malfoy?" Neville asked, looking at her suspiciously from the corner of his eye.

She laughed, "Even Malfoy."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Have to say, my favourite line of this chapter was Luna's, "That was a little strange." Especially the way she says it in my mind!lol

Oh and the 'bad and ugly' joke Draco makes about Ginny is just a joke. Everyone knows she's not ugly -- think of how many times JK has reminded otherwise!! I am sorry if it seems I'm bashing Ginny, because I'm strongly against bashing, but her character just seems to come out that way. I'll try and go easier on her.

**Please tell me; Why does everyone think Pansy is here? Why her over everyone else in trouble??...**

Feedback is more important now than ever! But, honestly, I always love a review.

xCNx


	40. Chapter 38: EnemiesFriends

_**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I must admit, I do hate this chapter and don't think it's very good, but I'll let you problems with apostrophes and speech marks, too, but oh well! It also won't let me put in the little line break between this and the story *exhales angrily*. Now, for some brightening shout-outs! :D**_

_**Thank you to all these wonderful people who reviewed:**_ SnowCharms, zcubed, Aealket, B00kw0rm92, Edwardslover09, Robyn Hawkes, Blossomgirl94, x8jessica8x, yellow 14, , LadyDisdain89, notwolf, Christy, Ally Leigh, Linz, the shattered star, nature love 95, Lightest'Ink, Aquaflame13, **_and_ **jamester56!

_**Special thank you to **_silverbirch_** for betaing this chapter and giving me the title and song!**_

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter :)_**

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

****

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Enemies/Friends.

_Lately in the hospitals  
The halfway homes and choking jails  
There's people on the mend again  
With hope to carry on again  
It makes me feel that something's right  
For everyone who tries to fight  
No politics or dirty tricks  
All standing up and shouting out  
All the money in the world won't save you  
We're coming home  
All the prisons that you build won't hold us  
Just let us go  
_

_Come on people  
Keep your friends close  
Your enemies won't matter in the end_

_"Enemies/Friends" -- Hope of the States.  
_

They all sat in the dining room, staring expectantly at Lupin as they waited for him to speak. All eyes were directed at the professor, anticipation filling their hearts as they attempted to guess the teams. Moody sat next to Lupin, but it was clear the latter was the one to announce the teams.

The nine teens and two professors were the only ones in the room, and the silence was deafening as Lupin's eyes roamed and scrutinised each teen sitting at the table. Emilia watched with amusement; somewhat glad she wasn't taking part and wasn't a witch, another small part of her wishing she had some magical blood, too.

"After much deliberation between Moody and myself, we have come up with the teams you will be fighting in." Lupin glanced uneasily around the room, and then sighed, "But we've changed the plans you were originally told. You will still be fighting in the forest, and will eventually have to fight both Moody and myself, and will still have to reach Emilia -- but your teams, will no longer be split into four versus four."

His statement was met with quizzical stares and he hastily carried on, "Instead, there will be four teams with two on each. The reason we have paired each up is only known to us, but try to understand there is a reason and try not to kick up a storm. Because either way, you're doing what we say. Understood?" There were mumbles of acquiesce between the teens, and he continued on. "The teams will be as follows:

"Team One; Harry and Hermione," The two exchanged grins, silently assuming their victory, "Team Two; Blaise and Ginny." Ginny huffed dramatically and Blaise raised his brows in disbelief before letting out an incredulous laugh, "Team Three; Luna and Pansy." Both girls seemed satisfied with the arrangement, neither showing any signs of disagreement or contentment. "And finally, team four, Neville and Draco." Everyone had known those two would be together, as they were the only ones left.

Draco smirked; he was no fool. Although Neville mightn't have been his first choice, he was still a fellow heir. Draco and Neville were the only heirs on the same team, and were destined to win this. How could they _not?_

"That's hardly fair!" Ginny objected, "They have two heirs! And neither Zabini or I are heirs, how will we win?"

"You'll use your combined cunning and bravery, as well as your talent for spells and diversion." Lupin replied with a smile.

"I have to agree with Ginny, the teams are rather unfair. Blaise and Ginny will never win! Although, I do think Harry and I still have a chance of beating Draco and Neville.â€

Draco scoffed and met Hermione's challenging glare, "As if, Granger. You know you and Potter are going to lose."

"I don't think we will," Harry shot back instead of Hermione, "We work well together -- do you and Neville?"

"Sure we do." Neville replied nonchalantly, but his mind was in a state of chaos. _Anyone,** anyone,** but Draco!_ Neville couldn't help but remember the first time he fought with Draco, and was told to sit it out.

"It's so unfair." Ginny repeated again, glancing resentfully at her partner, Blaise, every few minutes.

"So you know you're going to lose, who cares? Come on, let's go beat these losers." Draco spoke condescendingly, sending a smirk to everyone at the table.

"I'm going to be fighting at the end, Draco." Lupin spoke, reminding Draco that there was a very large possibility that he could still lose.

"Yeah, I could live with that," Draco nodded, "We're still going to win."

"Well, I'm glad you're so confident, Malfoy." Moody announced in his gruff voice.

Neville shifted, "Draco, we might lose."

"Don't be stupid; we're _heirs._"

Hermione observed the conversation with great amusement, delighting in how confident Malfoy was being, because she was going to beat him. She could feel it in her bones; Hermione was finally going to defeat Draco, even if it wasn't directly fighting him. She and Harry had fought together too many times _not _to work, and were well accustomed to each others habits during duels and such. They knew each other well, and she would be damned if Neville and Draco defeated her and Harry.

Ginny and Blaise weren't even competition as far as she was concerned, and so they were instantly dismissed in Hermione's mind. Luna and Pansy may prove slightly difficult to defeat, given Luna's ability, but Hermione was almost certain that Pansy was a rather bad duellist.

Hermione thrived on this; the competition. The forethought and planning that went into her moves, how she calculated the possibilities and prevented some of them.

Glancing at Harry, she tried to catch his eye. He eventually met her gaze, and she gestured for him to follow her outside. The forest was only a short walk from the castle, and though it wasn't half as big as the one at Hogwarts, it was daunting to fight in it.

Harry grinned as they entered grounds, "Do you think we'll win?"

"We have to!" Hermione replied determinedly.

"Oh no," Harry groaned, "Don't get like that, Hermione."

Her determined expression vanished and she looked at him innocently, "Like what?"

"That crazy glint in your eye is never a good thing."

"Hey, if it wins us this match, you won't be complaining." Hermione paused, "Wait, what glint?"

Harry was already walking ahead, though.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione wasn't very sure how or when they were supposed to start this 'competition' but looked out for any sign signalling it anyway. All teams started at separate sections of the forest, preventing everyone from shooting off spells the moment it started.

The forest was gloomy, dark and rather sinister looking as the leaves of tall trees blocked out the majority of sunlight. Sparse rays of light broke through the trees though, providing some light for the teens creeping through the dark.

She moved slowly, and was dimly aware of Harry beside her. Hermione's eyes scanned the trees and forest land around her, desperately seeking a body she could shoot down.

"Which way will we go?" Harry whispered in her ear, causing Hermione to jump in surprise.

She quickly sobered, "I don't know. Which way do you reckon Emilia is? Will we search for Emilia, or other teams and take them out?"

"Depends -- do we want to get this over quick, or not." He replied with a frown.

"How about we search for Emilia, but keep our eyes peeled for anybody we can take down!" Hermione smiled.

"Yeah, okay. But which way will we go?" He asked, bringing them back to the original question. Harry couldn't help but smile a little; it was like old times; planning their actions and looking out for enemies along the way. The only thing missing was the homicidal maniac trying to kill him, and Ron.

__

Ron.

Of course he wished Ron was with them, fighting, and even laughing sometimes, but it didn't hurt as much anymore. He imagined there would be day he could think of Ron without hurt, and only fondness, but that time wasn't now. But he was on that road.

One of his biggest regrets though was not being able to tell Ron how much he valued him as not only a friend, but as a _brother. _He never told Ron he loved him, the sentiment being too emotional and gushy for the mature men they were, but now he wished he had. He did love Ron as a brother, though he had to admit, saying it was incredibly corny to his mind.

Hermione nudged him, drawing Harry back to the matter at hand. "You ready?"

He nodded, the natural fighter in him rising as he took on a stubborn and resolute expression. "Definitely."

She slipped her hand into his and allowed him to lead the way through the forest, both hoping to run into one of their friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh, you can't be serious! We can't go that way, look at the light!"

Blaise glanced down the route he wanted to go, "There is no light."

"Exactly my point! You're asking for a death threat."

"No. No, I'm not. Honestly, who else is going go down the 'scary' way?"

Ginny was quiet, then answered, "Harry and Hermione!"

"No, they won't, because they want to find Draco and Neville." He rolled his eyes and exhaled slowly in an attempt to retain his patience, "Let's just go, Weasley."

"Do we have to?" Her voice was soft as she looked uneasily down the ominous route; trees darkening the pathway and leaves littering the floor.

Blaise softened; she seemed so timid and vulnerable in that moment, that he allowed his resolve to crumble. "Fine. We'll go the sunshine and rainbows way."

Ginny brightened, smiling widely at him. "Great! Now, let's go, we want to beat the others. They all think we're going to lose -- how wrong they are."

He looked at her in amusement, "I'm sure they weren't afraid to walk down a dark route."

She nudged him, "Shut up." Although the action and words were more playful than biting, causing both Ginny and Blaise to narrow their eyes. Both glared at each other, waiting for the other to shoot a disparaging remark.

"You know, Zabini, you're such a --"

His eyes averted quickly, widening as he pressed his hand over her mouth. "Ssh, did you hear that?â€

Ginny glowered at him, tearing his hand from her mouth ferociously, but he wasn't paying attention and was instead gazing at a spot through the trees. (It is trees, not tree's!) "_Don't _touch me like that again, you--"

"Shut up," He hissed angrily, "Listen." His voice was quiet, and Ginny looked suspiciously around. And then she spotted it.

Or, rather, she spotted _him. _Unable to stop the smile, she cried jovially, "Neville!"

The boy in question turned to them and Blaise groaned loudly, "Are you actually _stupid? _We're not playing kiss and chase here, and you could have hit Neville!! We could have taken him out, but no, you had to go and bloody--"

Ginny put her hand over his mouth, not even sparing him a glance as she looked beamingly at Neville.

Blaise did not like the reversal in roles, and licked her hand. She immediately tore her hand away, cursing at him profusely. He smirked, but then inconspicuously spat to the side. He shuddered briefly; _he had just _licked_ Weasley's hand._

"You're sick, Zabini!"

"You know you enjoyed it Weasley -- a little too much for my liking, actually."

"Oh, I did not! As if I'd want some _pig _licking my hand."

"So melodramatic." He replied tutted, enjoying how riled she was getting. He adored irritating Weasley -- she deserved it anyway, being so infuriating. He wasn't about to let her know he was gagging inside though; he was casual, nonchalant and uncaring.

"You're impossible."

"Thank you. I think that's the nicest thing you've ever --"

"Expelliarmus!" Ginny's wand was thrown out of her hand, and into an approaching Draco Malfoy's. "If it isn't the happy couple. Longbottom, I'd be worried." It was then a surprised Blaise found his own wand being taken out of his hand by Neville's spell. Ginny and he exchanged uneasy looks, wondering what they were supposed to do now.

Ginny perked then, "Malfoy, have you not seen Harry and Hermione?"

His eyes narrowed in suspicion, but he replied, "No. Why?"

"I thought you'd be interested." She walked towards him, "But I need my wand."

The tip of Draco's wand was then pressing against her chest, and he smirked, "I don't think so."

Ginny scrambled to think of an idea; a plan to retrieve her wand from Malfoy. But she had no wand, how was she supposed to get it without magic? It wasn't like when her brothers used to steal her wand, and she'd just jump on them and tackle them to the ground and then grab the wand.

A small glance behind her and she saw that Neville was about to hex Zabini, looking at her almost apologetically.

She had no choice; she had to go with the only plan she had left.

Ginny tackled Draco Malfoy to the ground.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The group that was, arguably, one of the most likely to win, seemed to be in the lead. Harry and Hermione weren't very sure where they were going, but since they had not seen anyone else, presumed they were winning. Hermione's sense of direction was terrible, and so she allowed Harry to lead the way through the dark forest, albeit, there were beams of light here and there.

Harry stopped suddenly and turned to her, his expression pensive and his words quick, "Are we going to do this _fast_?"

"Do what?"

"Take the other teams down." He clarified, "Do we stun them and move on, or duel? Do we talk, or simply shoot spells?"

"Let's not prolong it -- I don't like this forest anymore than the one at Hogwarts. We'll stun them as quick as we can, and if they start a duel, we can do nothing but fight back."

"And win." Harry grinned.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Hermione reminded him sternly, despite her earlier confidence.

He rolled his eyes, "You're so fickle sometimes."

"Me? _Fickle_? Of all the people! I'm probably the _least_ fickle person you know."

"When we started this you were going on about how we were going to win -- and now you're telling me not to get ahead of myself?"

She paused, and a small blush rose in her cheeks, "Oh. I suppose that is rather fickle, for lack of better word. _I _would call it realisation though. I've since realised that you're not an heir, and both Neville and Draco are."

"Wow, thanks for the ego stroke." Harry replied sarcastically.

"Pfft. As if it needs any hel--"

"Forget it -- let's just keep moving." They had only turned when Harry froze, bringing out his arm to halt Hermione in her tracks. "I think -- I think I see someone..."

"It's Pansy!" Hermione whispered with delight, so much that Harry sent her an exasperated glance. "She'll be easy enough to take down, won't she?"

"Not if you don't stop talking."

She scowled at him, but said no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Luna weaved through the tree's, careful to watch where she was stepping as she didn't wish to fall over any roots. Glancing back every now and then, she noted that Pansy was behind her, stealthily following her. Luna wasn't used to being the leader, but found she didn't mind it. She preferred to be given instructions and then bend those to her will, but being the leader wasn't as awful as she imagined. Pansy hadn't been difficult at all.

Luna wasn't aware of Pansy's ability, or lack thereof, and so didn't assume a victory or loss. She kept an open mind of both eventualities, but didn't commit to one idea. She knew Hermione and Draco thought they had the better team, but Luna reckoned that both she and Ginny's team had a good chance.

Ginny and Blaise were good fighters, and each had a distinct method of fighting which sometimes gave them their upper hand, such as Blaise's distractions. However, Luna did admit to herself that had they come across Neville and Draco, they were probably defeated within ten minutes, at most.

"Do you know where we're going?" Pansy's whisper retracted Luna from her thoughts.

"No," She admitted, looking back at the Slytherin, "but I'm fairly sure we should go this way."

Pansy was perplexed, that much Luna could tell. She sighed, "You probably shouldn't try to make sense of that." She paused in her steps, and turned to Pansy, "How are you finding the castle, by the way?" A little warmth goes a long way, Luna thought. Showing interest in what Pansy thought would help gain the girls trust, if only a little, and so Luna exercised it. Shaking her head at how manipulative that sounded, Luna tuned into what Pansy was saying.

"it's still difficult, though, I'll be honest with you. You and Millie are the nicest people here, and it's refreshing to have someone not look at you sympathetically, coldly or harshly. Or treat you like you're made of glass," Pansy laughed lightly, then sobered. "So thank you." She began walking a bit ahead of a pleasantly surprised Luna, but then turned slowly, "Don't repeat that to anyone. It's not a frequent occurrence -- me showing gratitude or sharing _feelings." _She spat the final word much like Draco would, and Luna was reminded of their similarities. Three Slytherins; Blaise, Draco and Pansy, and while they had a lot in common, they were very different. Lord knows Blaise was the antonym of the Slytherin definition.

"Did you hear that?" Pansy whispered, eyes wide. "Just to let you know, you can do the fighting. I'll...distract. You're an heir and that, so you'll be the fighter."

Pansy had barely gotten out the sentence before she was shot down, and Luna froze in surprise and fear. Where had the spell come from? She hadn't even heard the incantation, so presumed it to be an heir.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted, revelling as Luna's wand flew from her hand to his. "Sorry, Luna."

"Yeah, sorry, Luna." Hermione added, stepping into the light.

"There's nothing to apologise for." The girl replied amicably, though her mind swirled with what to do next. She couldn't use fire, as she could set the entire forest alight. She'd have to rely on nonverbal and wandless spells, which was difficult. _Incarcerous._

She watched with a smile as Harry was tied up, his face displaying raw shock. Hermione recovered quickly, and shot an immobilising spell towards her fellow heir. Luna blocked if deftly, and desperately tried to keep Hermione busy so she couldn't free Harry.

Luna sent a hex towards Hermione, but the girl blocked it easily.

Meanwhile, Harry was attempting to free himself from his bounds. Closing his eyes, and concentrating hard, he began trying to nonverbally and wandlessly freeing himself as the wands had dropped when he had been tied up.

He felt the ropes loosen, and smiled. His confidence rising, Harry pushed forward, almost feeling his magic work its way around the ropes. He pushed at that feeling, and within minutes, found himself flexing his wrists.

Luna and Hermione were still battling ferociously, but then Harry spoke. "I did it!" Luna turned to him, surprised he had freed himself. But the one second she let her guard down, Hermione stupefied her.

"I guess that was playing dirty." Hermione sighed, "Sorry, Luna. You put up a good fight though."

Harry and Hermione left Luna's wand beside her, and then moved on, wondering if they had been too harsh on their friend. There was no room from that in a battle though.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry and Hermione walked onwards, there was a brawl commencing deep in the woods. It was an amusing sight to behold; four wizards fighting without magic. Indeed, it was an unusual sight, too. Ginny tacked Draco to the ground with great gusto, shocking all males in the vicinity.

Draco, being caught off guard, tumbled to the ground with Ginny atop of him. He pushed her off rather roughly then, and stumbled to get up. Ginny then stuck out her foot and swiped it under his legs, causing him to fall again.

That was when an uproar of laughter was heard from Blaise, who watched with much amusement. "People would pay to see this!"

Neville then remembered Blaise, and, instead of using his wand, pushed the boy to the ground. Blaise blinked twice, then pulled Neville down beside him. The two rolled around in the dirt, hitting and swiping whenever they could.

It was no longer funny between them, and Blaise couldn't sense where the anger was coming from on Neville's part, but he wasn't about to lose to Longbottom.

Blood trickled from Neville's lip, and Blaise's nose bled but the two still fought. Blaise broke away then, standing quickly and grabbing his wand, "You need to chill, Longbottom."

Ginny dug her nails into Malfoy's skin, anticipating the girlish squeal he would no doubt release. Instead though, he threw her off with great energy, and she landed violently onto the ground.

Draco momentarily scolded himself for doing that to a girl. "Don't even try and do that stupid, sexist thing by feeling sorry for me!" Ginny spat, eyeing Malfoy with distaste.

"But I am physically stronger than you." He smirked.

"Hah, you, Malfoy? As if." She walked up to him and pushed him again, but he yawned as if he were bored. But secretly, Draco fished desperately for his wand. He must have dropped it when...

"You make me so ..so.. Ugh!" Ginny poked him in the chest, but Draco wasn't paying much attention.

"Ah, so this is where everyone is. Any reason why no one is shooting spells and you're all standing there, talking?" Hermione asked sweetly, stepping into the small clearing.

"Oh shut up, Granger." Draco was growing panicked now; Harry and Hermione were there, and he still had no wand. "Go back--" It was then Harry stupefied him with a smug grin, and Hermione jumped in a rare show of girlish joy. "We got Malfoy! We got Malfoy! We go--" Hermione fell to the ground the, stunned. Harry looked in astonishment to Blaise, who shrugged.

"He's still my best mate."

Both boys then turned to Ginny and Neville, and Ginny fisted for her wand. "Oh no... I think its--" Blaise then shot her down, revelling in the indignation on her face as she fell.

"I thought she was on your team?" Harry asked as he raised a brow.

Blaise shrugged with a small smirk, "She was." Harry could only imagine the tongue lashing Blaise would receive later.

Neville shot a stupefying spell towards Blaise then, who blocked if with protego and sent it back to Neville. Straight afterwards, Harry fired the same spell to Neville, who ducked but then got hit by Blaise. He thought about how different it was now; Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini had just ganged up on him.

And then there were two.

Both were wary of the other, but satisfied with the fact that neither were heirs. There was no doubt about it, Harry was the better duellist, but Blaise had strange ways in which he operated -- strange ways which gained him victories in the unlikeliest of circumstances.

"Zabini, who'd of thought we'd get rid of all the heirs?"

"Some heirs, eh?" The other boy laughed, but then turned solemn quickly when Harry aimed his wand at him.

"Incarcerous!"

"Conjunctivitis!" The two spells met in the middle, and the wizards pushed as hard as they could to get to the other. Harry had only an inch to go when he slipped and fell, causing Blaise's spell to fly over his head, but his to dissolve to nothing.

"Flippendo!" He fired at Blaise, causing the boy to fall onto his rear, too. "Fumicus!" Smoke clouded most of their vision, but Harry stealthily moved through it to get to Blaise swiftly and silently. "Petrificus Totalus!"

He smirked in victory, then turned to awake Hermione.

Now, they had taken everyone out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After a long battle in which Hermione had to use a lot of her energy on elemental powers and telepathy to read their opponents next moves, Harry and Hermione approached Emilia with a smile. Duelling Lupin and Moody had been difficult, and both had to exercise whatever power they had in order to gain the upperhand. It had been close, and Harry and Hermione both thought that the professors had gone easy on them; they couldn't imagine themselves beating their teachers. Hermione had used telepathy throughout the encounter, which enabled her to predict all of her professors moves. It was one of the main reasons how they won.

They had successfully defeated all of their opponents, without cheating or playing unfairly at all. Well, perhaps they could've played a little fairer, but no matter.

The two had won, and victory felt glorious. Hermione had almost forgotten how brilliant it was to win, having drawn with Draco in every duel they had.

She glanced at Harry, "We won!" She whispered excitedly.

"I know -- and Malfoy was so sure he had it."

"So were we though!" Hermione laughed, and Harry nodded.

"But we were right! We won all of them fair and square."

"Expelliarmus!" Hermione and Harry's wands were taken out of their hands from two unknown rivals, and both groaned at the prospect of more fighting. Victory was nice, but all of the effort was tiring. Hermione just wanted to be crowned victor so she could go back to the castle and go to bed. She was exhausted.

Harry was fed up with the constant twists and turns and just wanted to end it. The fighting seemed to go on forever, and he momentarily considered giving up. He had no wand anyway.

"Playing dirty, weren't you, Granger?" Pansy smirked as she revealed herself. "Well, apparently, the professors thought we deserved a second chance."

"That's just because your Lupin's favourite!" Hermione cried, seeing Luna step into the threshold.

"I'm not." Luna objected democratically, "We're all equal." Hermione snorted at this, but didn't reply.

"Yeah, Hermione, I'm nearly sure I'm his favourite." Harry added tiredly.

She rolled her eyes, but again, did not reply. After a minute of no movement from anyone, she spoke, "I've a good mind to give up." But she flicked her wrist then, sending a torrent of water towards Pansy and knocking the girl down.

"Stupefy!" Luna yelled, but Hermione silently blocked it.

The four battled ferociously and, admittedly, rather tiredly. Harry and Pansy then dropped out, Harry having been pecked by birds from Luna and burned by Pansy, was easily stupefied. Pansy was the victim of Hermione's powers for a few minutes before she gave in, willingly leaving instead of being stupefied. Hermione had yelled out how it was not very loyal of her to leave, and that Luna would have to fight alone, but the girl just kept walking. Hermione also mentioned how you can't walk away from a battle, but Pansy didn't turn around.

Luna had to admit, it hurt slightly. She then turned to Hermione, "Can't we just join teams and do this together? Because I'm really very tired and just want this to be over."

"Me too. Besides, we're always going to be on the same side.." Hermione began, attempting to justify their thoughts.

"Exactly." Luna beamed, lacing her arm through Hermione's as the two walked towards where Emilia was to claim their winners status.

"The professors are going to be really angry." Hermione mused, "And Harry will freak."

"Oh well. We still won." Luna laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I realise Harry may seem a little like Draco in some parts of this, but another part of me see's how unlike him he is. The arrogance is totally different, and his bicker and banter with Hermione is, too. I imagined Draco's reaction to her words, and what I would write, and it was very different. OH! Perhaps I should have put them two togetherâ€¦

.

I really, really hate this chapter and I'm tempted to completely scrap it, but I can't. I'm sorry for the utter and total boringness of the chapter! I'm bored writing it, so it must be like learning about fold mountains for you! I was quite lazy with this chapter, too, but I really couldn't take anymore of it. That's why it took so long to get it out. It's a dreadful chapter, so please forgive. :) There are many problems but bear with me. :) I'll never write a chapter like this again. I'll just say a detailedish paragraph saying, "Put up good battle. Vicious fights. Hermione and Luna ultimately won."

Honestly, I'm sorry for the horribleness of the chapter.

The next one will rock though -- I swear. There's no battles or action :D

xCNx

* * *


	41. Chapter 39: Glitter in the Air

**A/N: I give profuse thanks to **silverbirch** who edited this chapter!  
Also, the authors note I had in this chapters place earlier was obviously temporary. Anyway, I just wanted to point out as many of you confused what I was saying -- understandably -- I am not changing the pairing from Dramione. I was simply saying that I should perhaps take away the characters names at the top and instead leave in blank, as many people come to this story assuming it is some epic romance. Pah! You know better, eh? ;) No worries, Dramione is... on the horizon. I am sorry for the wait, but I need the right time.  
Thanks to: **B00kw0rm92, Blossomgirl94, Edwardslover09, x8jessica8x, RandomnessisinmyNature, xXxrockablegirlxXx, SnowCharms, Robyn Hawkes, zcubed, the shattered star, silverbirch, PiecesHateScorpios, Linz, TheScarletSerpent, ally leigh, notwolf, yellow 14, , Christy, manicMAundae, voldyismyfather, daisy, BLANK NAME **and** Lightest'Ink **for reviewing! You stars 3****Chapter Thirty-Nine: Glitter in the Air**

* * *

_It's only half past the point of no return  
The tip of the iceberg  
The sun before the burn  
The thunder before lightning  
The breathe before the phrase_

_"Glitter in the Air" - Pink._

"It was a dismal performance, students. I have to say I was quite disappointed." The last word echoed in Hermione's ears, and she winced slightly. She hadn't intended on disappointing him, but the fighting had been a bit much.

"You all think this is just a pointless course. That this was too tough. You think war is easy? You're in a sheltered castle here, shielded from all that's wrong outside these walls. Get yourself together! This isn't a walk in the park." Moody reprimanded, then left abruptly as McGonagall walked past the classroom. Lupin continued talking.

"Your faults in this match were endless, but we'll name just a few." Lupin started, and Hermione was surprised. She had never seen him so strict and irritated. There had to be something else wrong with him. "Hermione, you failed to use your powers until the very end whilst battling Alastor and I. That was a silly mistake -- why have these powers, if you don't use them? Merlin, heirs, get your act together! Draco and Neville, I also fail to understand why _you _didn't use your elemental powers against Blaise and Ginny. They were practically defenceless against you. Again, another foolish and incompetent mistake. Blaise, you took out your team mate. What an incredibly arrogant and childish thing to do -- to take out a team mate because of petty differences! You will be writing out punishment work for me. Training is also being kicked up a notch.

"They are only a small portion of my problems with yesterday afternoon. It was wrong on so many levels, I don't even know where to start. And, of course, we kept watch of all your moves.

"Ginny, nice alternative when you've no wand, though." She smiled slightly, but it was a tentative smile.

"We woke Luna and Pansy in order to give them another chance, because Harry and Hermione were basically walking it." Despite their small smiles, Lupin's expression didn't ease and he instead sent the two a warning look. "I thought Luna had been taken off guard -- which is _bound _to happen in battles and you will not get a second chance! -- but I thought she would've done better otherwise. Pansy, I have yet to see any substantial work from you.

"The teams we picked caused disruptions between you, but they were orders and you follow them. During battle, you cannot be choosy about who saves you from certain death and who you help out.

Lupin sighed frustratingly, "You didn't think of this as a battle, I'm sad to say. It was a game, a competition. _War is not a game. _You'd do well to remember that.

"Now the teams we picked and why. Moody and I see no reason to justify ourselves to you, but we shall tell you why we picked such odd teams. Ginny and Blaise, you two evidently do not get along and bringing you together was a hope for some alliance between you two. Also, we reckoned you would fight well if you worked together. With Ginny's great wandwork, and Blaise's impressive knack for distractions, you could have made a great team. But, no.

"Harry and Hermione -- obviously we had picked a strong team here, and we knew that. We had a strong feeling that either you or Draco and Neville would win. You two have fought together so many years now, and there was no doubt you could do it again. I am only disappointed that you gave so many second chances; _There are no _second chances in war.

"Luna and Pansy. You two worked surprisingly well, and Luna was the best candidate to work with Pansy, as an heir. You did work together, putting all past differences aside. This is what we wanted, and you performed spectacularly in that regard.

"Draco and Neville. Where do I start? You two desperately need to be able to work together, but there was little co-operation between you. Draco, you are not better than Neville, and I think you need to remind yourself of that sometimes. Neville, you need to remember the same. You two did ridiculously badly, considering what 'powers' you have.

"Luna and Hermione, your uniting in the end … it was questionable--"

"But sir," Luna interrupted, "As much as you argue otherwise, it was a silly game to most of us. It doesn't have the characteristics of a real war -- thank Merlin, of course. Also, yes, Hermione and I joined at the end. You do want us to work as a team, do you not?" Luna's tone was not confrontational, but rather calm and blunt. She was unfazed by her words, and did seem to be genuinely innocent in her interruption.

Lupin merely nodded, seeming like he was somewhere else, only furthering Hermione's theory that he had something else on his mind. "Arguable. So, yes, all in all, I'm very disappointed in all of you one way or another. You can go now."

Hermione wondered why Lupin was being so strict, but quickly chastised herself: It was a war. Stupidly, she sometimes forgot there was a war going on outside their four walls. And she didn't even fully know the extent of it. It was easy to forget, but the most plausible explanation was her choosing to pretend. It was so easy to pretend that there was no war, to ignore the tally of deaths and news of kidnaps. It was oh so easy when she stayed in a tall, protected, secret castle in the middle of nowhere with a range of capable staff.

But Hermione needed to remind herself, needed to push herself to the limit in order to perform well. In order to be as prepared as one can be for war. She simply had to be the best for the war; desperately had to defeat Voldemort. She could feel the pressure weighing on her shoulders now as the war heated up; the mountain in front of her that she had to climb, the mountain she was already climbing. Everyone was relying on her, and she had to prove that reliance was rightly placed.

"Granger?" She glanced up, startled for the interruption of her thoughts. Seeing just Malfoy in front of her, Hermione looked around the class.

"Where are the others?"

He gave her a mock pitiful smile, "They left ten minutes ago. I was talking to Lupin about…." He hesitated, and this caught her attention.

"About?"

"You're so nosy," He rolled his eyes.

"And you're evading the question. Like you always do!"

"Because you know me so well." Draco drawled.

"I'd like to think I know you fairly well by now.."

He raised an eyebrow, "You'd like to think?"

"Oh, whatever. What were you and Professor Lupin talking about anyway?"

Draco sighed heavily, "The war… What is going on outside the castle, what my fathers doing, what Voldemort is doing.."

"Ah," She nodded, "What is he doing? Voldemort, I mean."

"No one knows. There's random deaths -- 'to keep people on their toes' -- but he's keeping fairly low-key. Makes you suspicious, though.."

"Yes." She nodded, but said no more. The two began walking to their next class in relative silence, both wrapped in their thoughts. They couldn't stop thinking, and both wanted to switch off for a while. They were both thinkers and analysers, and everything was constantly stirring in their mind. There were always something to be thinking about, and it exhausted both of them. Each realisation brought a new worry, each worry a stronger headache.

Hermione momentarily wished she wasn't a witch; that she was a gloriously oblivious muggle.

But then, upon further thought, she reasoned that she honestly did not want that. To live in the dark, to be unaware of the terrifying and life-threatening situation surrounding you.

"Draco?" She asked, startling herself by using his first name. "Do you think we can defeat him? We were so bad yesterday, and we were childish and juvenile and treated it like a game. We totally forgot the purpose of all of this and just --"

"Stop. You can't keep obsessing over the little stuff, Granger. It's not healthy, and I would know. We'll be ready for him when it comes to it. I have thought about this though, why doesn't Snape or someone just avada Voldemort when he's got his back turned? Obviously, not that simply, but something akin to that."

"No, it wouldn't work. Voldemort wouldn't die." Both were silent for a minute, thinking of each others responses. Then, simultaneously, both spoke,

"What do you mean by Snape? Why would Snape be with Voldemort?"

"Voldemort wouldn't die… What is that supposed to mean?"

Both narrowed eyes at each other, now aware the other had a piece of information they needed, or wanted. Also, both were berating themselves for letting such important information slip. Hermione wondered if Draco could be trusted with the horcruxes, while Draco wondered whether it was safe for more people to know about Snape's triple-quadruple-double spy status. He almost smirked at the name he had given to the status.

"Perhaps we should both reveal each others information." Draco ventured, raising a brow.

Hermione shook her head, "Mine is too important. It has to do with Voldemort's fall."

"And am I not an integral part of that?" He questioned.

"I think we should talk to the others."

"Others know?"

"Just Harry, Ginny and Luna. What about you?"

"Blaise and I." He paused, "Why don't you just tell us? We're obviously going to have to help with whatever it is. And I can trust all of you to keep this under wraps. Who are you going to tell anyway?" Draco smirked.

"Alright then. I'll share my piece of information with everyone, and so will you." She held out her hand, and Draco glanced at it before accepting the shake. "Deal?"

He nodded, "You have my word."

"That's not saying much though, is it?" Hermione joked, laughing.

"Always the witty one, Granger."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione and Draco walked the rest of the way to the common room in relative silence, only interrupting it for sparse questions on training and such. Neither was in the mood to talk, much less with the other. They were being amicable, if only because of the long spiel they had just gotten about 'forgetting differences' and getting along.

In all honesty, neither hated, or even disliked, the other anymore. There was an odd comradeship between them now, although it was not spoken of or mentioned by anyone. They had accepted one another, although there were still times where their personalities clashed, but they got along now. Draco no longer mocked her to the point of tears, and she no longer argued his every point.

Once in the common room, they noticed that Neville, Ginny and Emilia were already sitting in the room, and Hermione wondered where Harry, Blaise, Luna and Pansy were. She couldn't imagine the four together and so groaned at the prospect of having to find each one. She glanced at Draco and presumed he was thinking along the same lines.

"I'll check the rooms for the others. Back in a minute." She said to him, before starting on her search.

"What's going on?" Neville asked, frowning.

Draco waved the boy off as he collapsed into a chair, "Nothing."

Ginny was frowning, too now, "Well, obviously it's something."

"Well, if it was, and I wanted you to know, I wouldn't have said nothing."

She harrumphed but didn't reply, but Neville did, "So there is something?"

Draco let out a frustrated sigh, "Yes, be a little patient. When Hermione comes back she'll tell you. She likes being in charge and talking, doesn't she?" He asked rhetorically.

Ginny eyed him in suspicion, "Since when do you care?" Luna emerged from her room then with Hermione, sitting down on the couch while Hermione went to retrieve Blaise, Harry and Pansy.

He gave a non committal shrug and picked a piece of imaginary lint from his clothes, "I don't." Draco didn't like the way Luna was looking at him.

"Hmm." She started, "Interesting. Neville, were you talking about Hermione?"

Neville smiled, but he wasn't sure why. He just knew she was about to irritate Draco, "I was."

"Hmm."

"Oh, what is that supposed to mean? Don't give me that, Luna. Your little 'hmm' can never mean anything good."

"It does this time then!"

He rolled his eyes, "I'm sure."

"It's weird.." Ginny started, and all eyes turned to focus on her. "How much you've changed. You'd never talk to Hermione, Luna and Neville last year. Or even a few months ago."

"I did have to spend months alone with them, you know." Draco replied nonchalantly.

She hesitated then, and all could clearly see the struggle in Ginny. "I--" she finally sighed, smiled and said, "I think it's a good change, you're a better person."

He gave her a smirk, "Thanks, Weasley." Her smile reappeared again. "It's such a shame I can't say the same for you."

She was about to retort with something downright nasty, something that would make him wince in shame and cower in fear. But then he winked. Ginny's brow furrowed in confusion: was Malfoy joking with her? Did Malfoy actually wink at her?

"You're in a good mood." Luna commented, turning to Draco.

"I am? Damned if I know why."

"Hmm."

"Lovegood!" He groaned, and she let out a long laugh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay," She started, "You're probably wondering why I've gathered you all here. Yes, except you, Draco. Well, the answer is, I know some things that are essential in defeating Voldemort. And we are all working together… so I need to tell you. Draco also has something to tell, but I have been thinking and I… I don't trust everyone in this group. I'm not going to point fingers or make accusations, but I honestly don't trust everyone here for one reason or another. So, I have come to a conclusion. A way to settle all my worries and --"

"You're thinking of an unbreakable vow?" Draco asked in disbelief. Scoffs and gasps of disbelief and mockery were heard between the teens, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What does it matter? Do you've something to hide?"

"No, but it's ancient and fairly dark magic."

"It is not dark magic!" Hermione objected, "Many witches and wizards use it and it is the only safe method of ensuring trust."

Pansy exhaled slowly, "I'm in. What? Don't look at me like that. It's a good idea, and I've some things to reveal too. I think a lot of us do, but we need to have complete faith it will not go outside this room. This is a foolproof method."

Harry nodded to Hermione, knowing she was talking about revealing the horcruxes, "Unbreakable vow it is."

"Is it a unanimous decision, then?" Hermione asked, looking around at the others. All nodded, albeit some were hesitant and shaky, but all agreed. She grinned, "Excellent."

"Who were you planning on performing the vow?"

She inhaled deeply, "Myself. Before you all protest, I have to point out that Harry and I are the least likely to tell anyone of what goes on here, as we're the least to benefit. Who would I tell? All my friends are in this room, and my family isn't magical, and I've no connections to any dark wizards. But I..I'm fine with it if you don't trust me, but I advise choosing me. Harry would be a perfect candidate, but he does not know the incantation."

Harry, Neville and Ginny immediately gave their agreement, knowing Hermione would have to lose her mind through torture before giving away any information. Even then, it was unlikely that Hermione would tell.

"You know I trust you, 'Mione." Blaise winked.

Hermione groaned, "Will you stop calling me that? And Luna, why did you even start it?"

"It's a lovely nickname. And I think that you would take these secrets to the grave, and so I put my trust in you." Luna smiled.

Draco nodded, "You perform the incantation." This surprised Hermione, and she allowed a small gape before closing her mouth abruptly.

"Yeah, I think you're trustworthy, Granger." Pansy told her, tilting her head. "Even though I know you're not very fond of me."

"I don't dislike you." Hermione clarified. "I have to say, I am overwhelmed by the amount of trust you have in me. Thank you."

"Thank you for giving us that trust." Luna countered, and some -- Draco -- rolled their eyes.

"Are you ready then?" Pansy asked, signifying the start to their vows.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. Now, if you'll all extend your right hand and hold on tightly to the others hand. You all must be holding onto someone's hand."

A thought then struck Blaise, "Where's Emilia?"

"She's a muggle. She's fascinated by Trelawney and the rubbish she's spouting to her at the moment, so she won't be here for a while." Hermione shifted uncomfortably, "I'll tell her after the war."

Hermione placed the tip of her wand on top of Harry's hand, which was above the others. All had piled their hands on top of each other, each holding onto the hand below theirs tightly.

She pulled her wand away to speak for a minute, "I'll have to say all of your names, and you'll all have to reply unanimously and in unison. Also, I feel I have to just add that this isn't exactly the 'unbreakable vow' per se…" Few teens pulled back with noises of indignation, but Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well obviously. The unbreakable vow is limited to two people."

Luna nodded, "Yes, it was evident you were using a different spell."

Neville looked around as if Luna and Draco were insane, "Well, I didn't know! What are we agreeing to, then? Hermione, how do you know this is foolproof? I mean, come on, Hermione, that is a little careless."

"I--I've read up on it!" She defended, "Don't think I'd do this willy-nilly, Neville. I know the repercussions if it goes wrong, but it will not. I've studied this and learnt the incantation well. What did you expect of me; _Hermione Granger?!_ That's what I'm known for, Neville, so please, do not insult the only credit to my name."

"That's not true." Harry uttered softly, yet fiercely. Hermione gave him a strained smile, but gratitude shined in her eyes.

"Granger, don't you think you're overreacting a little?" Draco questioned, but his eyes were soft.

"I'm sorry…" She apologised, looking to Neville. "But I will not be called careless or questioned on my research methods. It is what makes me, isn't it?"

"No, it's not." Draco snorted, "Researching? I don't think so."

Hermione looked to him in surprise, "_You _think I'm more than books?"

"I--"

"Can we carry on, please? If I trust Granger and this spell, the rest of you must. Surely!"

"Thanks, Pansy."

After several more minutes of passing comments and apologies -- primarily on Hermione's part as she desperately tried to explain herself -- the teens got back into the position they were in before, with all of their hands piled on top of each other.

"Do you, Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, Ginevra Weasley, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, promise not to divulge the secrets that are about to be aired in this room until Voldemort, also known as Tom Riddle, as been successfully defeated and the war has come to a close?"

"I do," Was the unanimous reply.

"And will you reveal all secrets necessary to our quest of defeating Voldemort to the teens in this room?"

"I will."

"And will you refrain from contacting anyone that may have malevolent intent?" Her eyes seemed to linger on Draco here.

"I will."

Hermione licked her lips then, and seemed to hesitate before continuing, "And will you, Pansy Parkinson, remain faithful to us, no matter the outcome of the day or anything that is revealed?"

"I wi--"

"No matter how you feel about certain members or your opinion on how the battle will go?" Everyone turned to look at Pansy, who was locking eyes intensely with Hermione, her jaw set.

"I _will._"

"Do you all promise never you never to divulge or hint at what occurred in this room and what will be said, in any shape or form? Do you promise never to give any clue as to what we divulge and the spell we are performing?"

"I do." All replied without an air of hesitation.

"_Infragilis vinculum_," Hermione chanted, and watched as a red light encased their hands and swirled around them until it faded away, leaving the teens slightly at a loss of what to do or say.

"That was pretty cool." Blaise commented then, causing some to smile.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione wasn't really sure what she was supposed to start with, or where she was supposed to start. She hadn't planned on revealing the horcruxes to the heirs, and supposed she was breaking Harry's trust by doing so, but she knew that he was aware of what she was about to say.

She briefly wondered if Dumbledore would be angry that they were about to tell the tale of Voldemort's split soul.

But, at least now, Hermione knew that no one in the room would dare reveal what happened now that their life hung on it. Performing the unbreakable bond, the plural of the unbreakable vow, had been on her mind for quite some time, but she figured that no bad would come from it if all were truly faithful.

Singling Pansy out had not been something she really wanted to do, as she didn't want to alienate or cause a bad rift between them, but she felt it necessary. Hermione didn't know Pansy, and definitely didn't trust her, and so deemed it necessary to single the girl out and seal her loyalty.

They were all sitting in the 'common room' now, waiting for Hermione to start speaking, but she hadn't a clue as to where to start.

"I --…… Dumbledore has been having meetings with Harry lately. And--and I truly think Harry should take over now." Hermione said hastily, nodding toward her friend. "It's honestly not my place to tell." She felt guilty telling the story without Harry's vocal consent, although she knew he had an idea of what she was about to say.

Harry looked towards Hermione wide-eyed, "I don't even know what you were going to say."

She gave him a pointed look, "Yes, you do."

He sighed, "Is it about the sweets?"

Hermione blinked, and then remembering that was their code name for the horcruxes, nodded feverishly. "That's the one."

He looked around at the others, and sighed again. "At the start of this year, Dumbledore started private lessons with me. He would show me memories of Tom… in the orphanage, and in Hogwarts, too. But I also learnt of the horcruxes." His announcement was met with quizzical stares, but Harry had expected that. !Horcruxes are a product of extremely dark magic that few have heard of, and even fewer have attempted to create. Tom not only knows the theory, he's actually done it. A horcrux splits your soul. It separates part of your soul, resulting in you becoming immortal. You then attach that fragment of soul to an object or thing of you choice -- for Tom, it was objects that symbolised his power.

"Dumbledore is sure that there are three horcruxes; the ring, the snake and something else Dumbledore is not quite sure of. To destroy the soul, you must destroy the object it is attached to. Hence, Dumbledore's withered hand. It is not easy to destroy the soul, and even great wizards like Dumbledore struggle. Anyway, the ring has already been destroyed, and the snake, he has told me, will be destroyed when the time c--"

"I know when the snake will be destroyed.." Pansy interrupted, gazing at the floor.

Harry's brows disappeared underneath his bangs, "You what?" He shook his head, as if shaking off the confusion, "You knew about the horcruxes?"

Pansy shook her head, "No. Professor Dumbledore told me that … that _you _would tell me in time. I don't know how he knew it, but he did."

"So, he told you there were such things as horcruxes, but that Harry would explain it?" Hermione asked, struggling to make sense of their Headmaster.

"No, no. He gave me information on the snake and told me Harry would eventually tell me why I had to kill it and what it meant."

"Wait a sec! _You _are the one to 'take care of the snake when the time comes'?" Harry asked in disbelief.

She nodded, "Yes. Which brings me to my point -- I know many of you are wondering why I am allowed seek solace here, and now you know. I have a job to do in the final battle, and have to be prepared for it. Someone else will slay the snake with me, but Dumbledore wouldn't tell me yet. "

"So …" Ginny started, frowning, "While we're fighting Death Eaters and trying to defeat You-Know-Who.. You'll be slaying a snake?"

Pansy opened her mouth to defend herself, disliking how Ginny was phrasing it. "It's not easy, Ginny." Harry answered before Pansy could, causing the girl to look at him in utter surprise. "That snake will be very difficult to kill, and to be brutally honest, Pansy could die in trying. I'm not surprised she's here training." His eyes bore into hers for a minute, but then he looked away. "So, Pansy is the one ridding us of the snake. Dumbledore said he had a 'grave idea' of what the third horcrux was, but didn't tell me because he wasn't sure."

"I wonder what it could be…" Hermione mused, "It would have to be something that holds some meaning to Voldemort, that symbolises something to him."

"Yeah." Draco nodded in agreement absentmindedly, "My 'piece of information' was that Snape is a double-triple spy, but I think yours tops mine."

"It's not a competition." Luna reminded him.

"Snape's a spy?!" Harry cried in outrage, "I knew it -- I said it _so _many times but you all… Wait, then why is he working here? If you know, why haven't you told Dumbledore! He could be a danger to us all!"

"Cool it, Potter. Ultimately, he's on the light side. You-Know-Who thinks that Snape is pretending to be a spy for Dumbledore, but is really their spy. Dumbledore thinks the same. But, ultimately, Snape is on Dumbledore's side."

All looked at him with wide eyes except for Blaise, who shrugged and said with a smile, "_I _already knew this." Everyone was quiet, thoughts simmering and secrets sinking in; they couldn't believe what had just been revealed. They weren't even sure what to do with the information, or how to react.

"Where's Millie? I forgot what you said, 'Mione."

Hermione scowled, "Don't _call _me that, Blaise. My name is '_Her_mione'. And Emilia should be here in a while. She's with Trelawney, as I've said. I really hope that old fraud doesn't brainwash my sister."

"Lay off on Sybil once in a while, Granger."

"I know you have a soft spot for her, Malfoy, and I will keep that in mind." She replied sarcastically.

"Things are always so boring without Millie." Blaise sighed mournfully.

"Oh, shush. She'll be going home soon and you're acting as if you're going to miss her more than me!" Hermione laughed.

He sighed again, rather dramatically, too. "Don't remind me. Whatever shall I do without her?"

"Ginny and I are going to go explore the castle -- I haven't actually done that yet. So we'll catch up with you at dinner," Neville cut in after saying something to Ginny.

Luna nodded, "Harry and I did that. On the second floor, four doors to the _left --_not right, where your rooms are -- there is a lovely room with a piano. You should go see it!"

Ginny smiled, "Sounds nice! We'll check it out. Thanks, Luna. Talk to you later, everyone." The two then walked out of the room, chatting quietly about something that no one else could hear.

"Aren't they adorable." Hermione commented.

"Eh, no."

She nudged Malfoy from her place beside him on the couch, "You would say that."

He rubbed his arm in mock injury, "That did hurt."

"Mmhm. I'm sure."

It was then that Emilia walked into the room with a distinct bounce in her step. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were glowing with a certain happiness. "Oh, hello! You're all looking very sombre." She stopped dead and the happiness dropped from her expression, "Did someone die?"

Pansy couldn't help it; she laughed, "Don't worry, no one died. We just …. think its sad that Longbottom is settling for Weasley. Or the other way around."

Emilia looked suspicious, but decided that she would rather not know. "Oh, well I think they're adorable."

"Exactly my words."

"Millie, Millie, they are no where as adorable as you." Blaise charmed smoothly, "Now come sit down beside your good friend, Blaise."

"That sounded quite…" Harry struggled to find the words, but Pansy finished for him by flatly saying, "Pervy."

Blaise waggled his eyebrows at Pansy, "Jealous?"

"You wish!"

"No, no, it is definitely _you _that wishes I wish."

"It's New Years Eve tomorrow, what are all your resolutions?" Hermione asked, swiftly changing the subject.

"Mine would probably be to defeat Voldemort. Just probably." Harry grinned.

"Really? I plan to use my awesome powers for neither good nor evil, but rather just for gettin' some."(**1) **Blaise stated indifferently, as if it was everyone's resolution.

"Oh, dear God help the girl who falls in love with you."

"You know, _Her_mione, it just might be your sister." He winked at said sister then, making Emilia glance away and lean slightly into her sister, as if distancing herself from Blaise.

Blaise looked at Emilia for a moment while conversation commenced once again between the others. If there was one word for him to describe Emilia -- no matter how much he wanted to flatter and charm her -- it would have to be innocent.

He watched as she smiled at something Hermione said and sighed genuinely this time; _she was so innocent, as innocent as a new born babe... and there was a war coming._

~*~*~*~*~*~

**(1)**Found that quote on and it was actually for Harry Potter, lol. Of course, my Harry wouldn't say it -- but Blaise sure would. Anyhow, I don't own it. :D

Also, I do apologise for the lack of quality here. My heart was, admittedly, not in it here and I'm impatiently waiting for the moment when the horcrux hunt begins. You'll also notice I've changed the number of horcruxes. Yes, it was lazy, but this is my story and you truly have no idea how hard it is with horcruxes until you try and write a fic with them. That doesn't follow JK's version of horcruxes.

Anyway, I hope this was satisfactory for you and I will try harder with the next chapter, which I am anxious to write!

xCNx


	42. Chapter 40: You Found Me

A/N**: **_**This is a **_**very**_ short chapter, but that is only b/c for the next chapter I wanted only New Years Eve and New Years, and this wasn't either of those days. I do hope you like this though, and I'm eager to hear your thoughts. Again, you'll notice it's more focused on character development than the actual romance, but that's just this story, I'm afraid. :)_

_I will try and answer all reviews following the submit of this chapter :)_

_**Thank you to all the following for leaving your wonderful reviews:**_ voldyismyfather, Lightest'Ink, XlinzX, Aealket, Edwardslover09, Blossomgirl94, .SeDUCtIvE, TheScarletSerpent, x8jessica8x, SnowCharms, nature love 95, xXxrockablegirlxXx, PiecesHateScorpios, yellow 14, Robyn Hawkes, notwolf, B00kw0rm92, zcubed, the shattered star, Aquaflame13, LadyLady1994, _and _Christy. _**I have replied to anon reviews at the bottom from the last two chapters. I really appreciate your reviews, even if I can't reply. You are some of my most faithful reviewers! Again, thank you to all who reviewed :) **_

Y'all ready? It's the big 4-0 chapter!! Also, it's EXACTLY one year since I first uploaded this story onto !! Happy Birthday Founders Heirs! :D haha

* * *

**Chapter Forty: You Found Me (Extremely short chapter.)**

_You found me  
When no one else was lookin'  
How did you know just where I would be?  
Yeah, you broke through  
All of my confusion  
The ups and the downs  
And you still didn't leave  
I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
"You Found Me" -- Kelly Clarkson.

Neville smiled as Ginny laughed loudly, the pleasant sound making his heart lighten. The two had explored all they could of the castle, and he was having a wonderful time with her, as he always did. She had the ability to make him feel he could overcome any obstacle and stand up to any Malfoy; she was able to bring a smile to his lips when he felt like he could never smile again.

She had a twinkle in her eye, and her vibrant, red hair always seemed to glint in the light of the sun. She lowered her eyes when bashful, and pushed her hair behind her ear when she was nervous. Her brows rose whenever she was considering something. She ran her hand through his hair after he trained, and claimed it couldn't be any messier.

And as much Neville loved every little characteristic and habit that made Ginny, none of these gestures compared to how he felt when she laughed. Ginny wasn't the type to hold in laughter, or hide her giggles behind her hand; Ginny threw her head back and released a long, melodic laugh.

It wasn't an obnoxious or nasally laugh, but rather loud. Neville loved it. It was one of his favourite things about Ginny -- among many -- and he was sure he would never tire of hearing it.  
He was drawn back to the present as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side of the corridor, beside a large door. "Enough laughing! I think this is the room Luna said to go to..."

Neville gestured to the door, "Go on, then. It must have been really something if it impressed Luna."

Ginny chuckled, "Anything impresses Luna, Nev! Her favourite jewellery is a bottle-cap necklace and radish earrings."

"And she rocks the radish earrings!" Neville countered, feeling the need to defend his friend.

She frowned, "I'm not criticising her. I love Luna, and I adore her quirky sense of style. She--she's not afraid to be herself, and I admire that most about Luna."

He simply nodded, "Yeah."

There was a silence between them as both considered their thoughts, but then Ginny reached for the doorknob, "Well, let's see what Luna wanted us to see." She pushed the heavy and ancient door open, wincing at the loud creak that sounded as it moved.

Both walked into the room, glancing around speculatively for the brilliance Luna had mentioned.

The room was empty.

Neville was confused, what had happened to the so-called piano? And the beautiful colours and stunning room in general? The walls were a deep blue, with several lights lining each wall. The floor was wooden, and there was a single couch off to the side of the room. In the middle of the room there was nothing though; it was absolutely bare.

"Is that a record player?" Ginny asked excitedly, eyes gleaming as she eyed the wooden box.

Neville then looked to where she was pointing, and smiled at the sight of the record player, "Yeah, it is… How come it's in here? Is this what Luna meant by piano?" He laughed.

The two approached the golden recorder, lightly running their hands over the metal. "Do you know how to turn it on?"

"Of course," Ginny replied, doing exactly that. "I just hope there are good songs on the disc. I haven't heard music in so long!"

"I've heard Emilia sings," Neville commented absently, then jumped back from the recorder as loud music began playing, "What is _that?_" He laughed loudly. An amusing loud and country song started playing, with instruments such as the banjo in the background. The singer had a strong southern accent and hadn't got a note in her head.

Ginny joined in, finding the choice of music as amusing as Neville did. "I have no idea, but it is funny! Who--who listens to this stuff?" Both fell back onto the couch, still laughing as they clutched their stomachs.

"My stomach is hurting from laughing so much," She told him, her voice high as her laughs raged on.

Ginny's laugh only made Neville feel even better, and so he continued to laugh. "Mine, too… And--and I don't even think it's that funny!" He turned to Ginny then, and his laughter began to fade away.

Ginny Weasley was beautiful.

It was common knowledge, and many boys -- and girls, jealous as they were --- knew this, but Neville thought he was the only one who truly knew how beautiful Ginny Weasley was.

She was harsh and tough, but she also had a caring and understanding nature. She was a passionate girl who attempted to bring that forth through flirting and fighting, which was an odd mix. She wasn't afraid to speak her mind, but she was often careful of who to offend. Ginny cared for those around her and strived to protect them, she was fiercely loyal and fiery, but that only made Neville love her more.

He wasn't sure if he was _in love _with her, as he honestly didn't know what it felt like, and he was very young. But whatever he felt for Ginny Weasley was more than anything he could every imagine; it hurt to think he wouldn't feel like that anymore, and it empowered him more than anything he had ever known. Neville didn't think he could feel anything more than this in his life; how could he feel more for someone else?

He watched her as she slowly came to the realisation that he wasn't laughing anymore, and her eyes gradually made their way to his; roaming his face before gazing into his eyes.

Neville had always been the shy boy in class. In fact, he could have taken a couple of titles; most clumsy, most forgetful, most timid, most teased, most likely to fail, most cowardly -- ironic considering his house -- and also most socially inept.

He had never been forward, and it had taken him all of his courage to ask Hermione to the Yule Ball -- and that was a once in his lifetime thing. He had never had the courage to ask out girls, he had never been capable of talking coherently to pretty girls and he had certainly never taken the initiative to start a kiss with a girl.

Which is why, later, Neville would reflect how much he had changed since the start of sixth year.

Because he had just initiated the kiss between him and Ginny Weasley.

~*~*~*~*~

Feedback welcomed with open arms :D  
Hope you enjoyed this short little... keep-you-going chapter. Didn't I tell you it was very short? I am going to try and start the next chapter today though, so hopefully it won't be long before it's out :)

Also, a lot of people say the past few chapters haven't been their favourite -- and while I completely understand that, as I abhorr them, -- I wonder what is your favourite chapter. So, if you will, I'd like you to tell me your favourite chapter. It's a survey :) lol. I want to see what it is you like and what I write best, and what you might want more of, etc, etc. You don't necessarily have to tell me your fav chapter, but a part you liked or something. for example: My favourite chapter was the one with the food fight, BECAUSE .... dot, dot, dot. You know what I mean? So, anyway, yeah, I'd really appreciate if you did that!!

xCNx

* * *

**Anon Review Replies.**

Edwardslover09 -- Chapter 38 -- I'm glad you still enjoyed it, and I definitely won't delete it as it means I'll have to write it again!!lol As much as I detest it, I really couldn't put myself through the writing of that chapter again :P haha. I did think about pairing her with Draco, but I thought readers may be upset with the predictablitiy factor there? No? I'll know for next time :) If I ever brave a chapter like that again!lol. Thanks a million for another of your many wonderful reviews!  
Linz -- Chapter 38 -- I'm not bothered to go to your page, sorry! :P Yeah, I suppose I could have made it a little more intense, but toward the end I was just just trying to finish it decently!lol Intense books are good; what books you reading?? Anyway, thanks for another great review!  
Christy -- Chapter 38 -- Ah, Christy! The first time you reviewed I was literally jumping out of my chair. It was such a lovely review, and really brightened my spirits at the time. Anyway, to the review for this chapter: Hope it never moves slowly... I thought it kind of was moving slowly??lol. And for the former, unfortunately, it will end :( Although it shouldn't be for another... 10 or so chapters. :D Change is a really good song, glad you liked it :) No, you're definitely not a dork! Keep reviewing like that, girl, I'm loving them!! They're brilliant, long reviews. I'm not quite sure what you mean when you said: I love the fighting scenes and you wrote theres no battles or action!!why?! --- Do you mean, why am I not doing more action scenes?? If you do, then the reason is that I really don't feel comfortable doing action scenes and I end up re-writing them and then they get even worse b/c I'm not 'in the mode' and it's just.. ugh. But that said, I can't cross off any more battles or action as I still have to do the "Final Battle". :) Thank you for your great review!  
daisy-- Chapter 38 -- I'm glad you like the story :) When will Dramione start? Ah, isn't that the question of the year! It will start within.. we'll say five chapters. But I'll keep you guessing ;) I honestly don't know anymore b/c I've drifted from my plan, meaning I'll have to re-do the plans for each chapter. It won't be long though! Thank you for your lovely review.  
BLANK -- Chapter 38 -- I made Harry a total whimp?? I disagree, although I do not know why I am responding to this as you haven't got this far and won't see the reply. Anyway, I think you have to put yourself in Harry's position. He's just lost Sirius in fifth year -- DON'T FORGET THAT!-; Ron died, whose death was partially, though not really, Harry's fault; Charlie, to whom Harry knew well and felt like he was part of that family; and now Hermione's mother has died and she's moving away. I think Harry has reason to be upset, don't you??  
Edwardslover09 -- Chapter 39 - That's really nice of you! I will probably take you up on your offer sometime in the future, and I'm thrilled you think it was a good chapter anyway! I'd love if you got an FF account though!! :D Would make my day, lol. Thanks for another great review!  
Christy-- chapter 39 -- The search for the horcruxes is something I can't wait to write, either! :D It'll be awesome to write. I purposely -- obviously -- cut down the amount of horcruxes though so that there'll be only 1 for the teens to find. But, hey, I'll let the readers have fun guessing what that one is ;) Action or adventure soon... Unfortunately, not in this update. Hope it satisfies you anyway. Thanks for another great review!!

And that concludes the anon reviews. Thanks again for all of you constant reviews, you're the best! (Along with my other reviewers, of course ;)). Also, note that the chapter number is _my _chapter number and _not _.

Well, happy ... Monday... people! (If it's possible..)

Laters,

xCNx


	43. Chapter 41: Once When I Was Little

Yes, it's me, and yes this is an update. I'm still alive and kicking, despite my veeery long absence. I tried to reply to some of the reviews, but I'm not sure what ones I have replied to and what ones I haven't. Some of the first reviews I remember replying to, but I'm not too sure where I stopped.. Sigh. Story of my life!haha

Thank you to aaalll who reviewed, and those who recently have in my absence started reading this. All of your reviews and opinions are highly appreciated and I can't thank you enough for all the feedback. I understand that a lot of you won't want to continue reading this story now after such a long gap… I'd hazard a guess that some of you probably don't remember what this story is about anymore..

Here's a very simplified run-down!

--Neville, Hermione, Luna and Draco are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff abd Slytherin's heirs respectively. They have certain powers and there is a prophecy saying they must aid Harry in his battle with Volemort.  
--They live in a secluded castle where they train and learn how to properly use their powers. Harry, Blaise and ginny have joined them as they will need to learn battle skills too.  
--- Emilia, Hermione's sister, stayed with them but will be leaving shortly.  
--- Ginny and Neville are going out.  
--- the story is definitely not a romance story, so even when a pairing comes into play it's not done in a hugely romantic way.

There's a lot more than that, but I'll leave it there. Hopefully it will jog your memory J

I'll answer any questions you have for me in reviews! Thanks again,

XCNx

**Disclaimer: Once when I was Little belongs to the great James Morrison, not me. And HP isn't mine either.**

* * *

_I was the one,  
who would always  
jump in first  
Didn't think twice  
to look behind  
Got such a good feeling,  
just from playing  
in the dirt  
Once,  
when I was little_

_We could build a rocket,  
fly to the moon  
Leave Tuesday morning,  
and be back for noon  
There wasn't nothing,  
nothing that we couldn't do  
Once, when I was little umm  
Once, when I was little_

Yeah I could dream more then  
Yeah I believed more then  
That the world  
could only get better  
Yeah I was free more then  
I could pretend more then  
That this life could  
only show me good times  
Once, when I was little

Luna stared at the ceiling of her room, quite content to have a few moments of peace to herself. She loved the company she had, but sometimes it was nice to be alone with your thoughts. There was so much in her head that Luna wasn't even really sure where to begin; her head nearly hurt with the amount of thought going on.

It was the end of the year; a close to the year of 1996. The year which brought so much tragedy and change to Luna's life, and yet, so much love, too. Luna had never had as many friends or loved ones as she did now, although she paid the biggest price for it.

Losing he father was something that Luna would forever claim to be the hardest thing she ever experienced, and she still missed him. It was expected, of course, but she was able to talk of him now without a surge of pain. Luna missed her father dearly, but she no longer thought of it daily, nor felt the need to mourn. She had reasoned with herself that her father was with her mother now -- or at least that is what she believed. Luna had no proof that her mother and father would be reunited in death, but it gave her the strength of forgive herself and to move on. She had faith that they were happy, and in turn, she was happy -- no matter how clichéd it sounded.

More than one thing died along with her father that day though, such as her innocence and child like faith in things not to be seen; in fantasy creatures that were so popularly passed as children's legends. In true fact, they were children's legends, but Luna's father had encouraged her to use her imagination until they day he died.

As much as she wanted to, Luna simply couldn't believe in those creatures anymore. It represented a small part of her that was no more, a small part that had matured the second she walked into Dumbledore's office with the feeling of dread. She could no longer believe in such fantasy tales when there was a much bigger reality going on around her -- it simply wasn't done.

It was sad in a way, that much Luna acknowledged, but it wasn't a tragedy. She had just grown up -- perhaps too early, or perhaps a little too late. It was arguable.

The calls of war had commanded her to mature in a matter of months, and now she was a young fifteen year old with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Though Luna didn't feel too bothered by this; she didn't feel the need to live up to all their expectations. The only people whose opinion mattered where those that mattered to Luna. There was nothing more to it for Luna, and that would be a mantra Luna would stick by for many years.

Of course, if the circumstances had not been so, she would probably still believe in those far-fetched creatures. But there wasn't a point in looking to that possibility, as it wasn't even a possibility anymore. She was an heir, there was a prophecy, and a war was still coming. Nothing could change it and Luna just had to be as prepared as possible.

Luna sighed and rolled onto her side. Nineteen-ninety-seven, and without so many people celebrating it with her. Her father was the main person that came to mind here, but part of Luna wondered if she would still be with Ron. Would she be madly in love with him? Would he still look at her with adoration? Would she be going to the Burrow for New Years?

Luna couldn't, and didn't even try, to answer these questions. It was fruitless to tease herself with the alternate universe. She did miss Ron, but not to the extent of her father -- and she was a little ashamed to admit that she did not miss him as much as Hermione and Harry, either. Although she supposed that was allowed; Luna had only been friends with him for a year when they got together, and most of that year was him teasing her. Harry, Ron and Hermione had years of friendship. They had a friendship that was not found commonly among people, and it seemed to test everything fate threw at them. Luna used to find herself looking wistfully at them as they interacted -- oblivious to Luna's stare.

Luna wasn't a stalker, but if they were in a group, she sometimes let her eyes wander over to the trio. She had longed for a friendship like that, despite loving the way she was, she couldn't help but wonder what if would feel like to have best friends.

Although the trio was now a duo, there was still that concrete friendship that Luna was now proud and happy to say she was apart of. Not in the context of Hermione and Harry, of course, but she now had that tight-knit friendship with the heirs.

Many would disagree, claiming how they fought a lot and only tolerated each other because it was necessary, but Luna knew that come push to shove, all three heirs would have her back anytime. And vice versa.

She was not blind; she knew they had problems between them, but there was also a blossoming friendship, and more between some, that existed involving the heirs. Hermione and Draco had perhaps found it the hardest to find common ground and release their pent up resentment and prejudice toward the other, but they had gotten there. They now talked frequently, and more often than not, they sat beside each other and backed each other up in arguments -- usually without realising it. Luna was in no way declaring it love, nor the obvious signs of anything -- because it wasn't -- but there was definitely something between them.

There was a spark; a spark that was always ignited, no matter if they were talking calmly, conversing amicably or shouting hoarsely. There was an undercurrent of care though; a softening of eyes, a quick gentle assurance, a touch on the arm.

It was always subtle, but Luna was known for her perception. She was sure she had missed many moments between the two, but it was not something she particularly wished to follow up with vigour. The two of them would work out whatever they had soon enough -- Luna had faith in it.

Faith. Everything seemed to draw back to faith, and Luna wondered how so many people blindly had faith in everything. She, herself, found faith in the next life simply because she needed to believe it -- she needed to believe that this wasn't the only life and that her parents weren't just gone.

Luna sat up, feeling uncomfortable. She sometimes wished she was seven again, playing with her Mum and Dad whilst reading about the latest story on Nargles. Oh, once when I was little, Luna thought longingly. When her imagination ran free and there were no limits to it; when she was oblivious to everything outside her own bubble, and rarely heard anything on attacks, Death Eaters or Voldemort. Once when I was little…

But she wasn't little anymore -- Luna's back seemed to straighten of its own accord here -- and there was a war she had to fight, and she had to stand on the front line along with many others and put her life out there.

Luna wanted to live her life to the fullest -- as much as the next person did -- but if needed be, Luna would sacrifice her sole life for something greater than herself.

It didn't matter that she wanted to take over the Quibbler, or study Wizarding and ordinary animals, nor matter that she wanted to find someone she loved and settle down -- none of that mattered. Because she had faith that if her dying would enable Harry to defeat Voldemort, she would do it without hesitation and be reunited with her parents.

Luna wasn't suicidal, she just wanted to be realistic. She needed to think of both eventualities -- to keep optimistic, but at the same time not get her hopes up.

It was all so confusing. She wondered briefly how Harry must have .

Luna wasn't too sure of how to act around him anymore. They had shared intimate moments -- or at least to Luna, they had -- and yet, they still behaved as simply friends would. She so desperately wanted more with Harry, but every time the thought crossed her mind she was reminded so strongly of Ron and the betrayal it would mean.

Deep down, Luna was aware that she and Ron probably would not have lasted and that Harry was a better match for her, but she couldn't admit it to herself, nor aloud. It was no betrayal, she knew, but it felt like it.

She thought that she could perhaps love Harry, and perhaps fall very quickly too, if she allowed herself. But she needed him to make the first move. She needed to know that he thought she was worth it, that he was willing to put her first.

Luna needed the reassurance, no matter the confidence in herself. It sounded insecure and petty, but she just needed to know that Harry liked her as much as she did him -- and the only person that could give her that reassurance was him.

Luna started as she heard someone call her name, and then climbed down off of her bed and began walking out the door.

It was time to say goodbye to 1996; the year that no one could put a phrase or description on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_There was a time  
when I trusted everyone  
Yes I did  
There was no place  
that I would not go oh no  
Spend a day on the hillside  
next to the holly mo  
Oh once, when I was little  
Yea once, when I, I was little_

Hermione approached the owlery with haste, eager to send the letter off and return to the warmth of the common room. The letter was just a short, yet detailed, letter to her father informing him of Emilia's return home tomorrow and wishing him a happy new year. Hermione could scarcely believe she was celebrating it without him.

Hermione's thoughts were halted as she realised there was someone in the owlery, simply staring out the window and into the dimming sky. Of course, she had instantly known who it was, as the blond hair was a dead give away every time.

She walked toward her owl, and Draco gave no outward awareness of her arrival. She knew he was aware of her, but he did not speak. He seemed to be intently in thought, as his brows were slightly dipped and his grey eyes were especially dark, as they were when he was angry, upset or thinking intently. They were often dark when they fought, but Hermione supposed that could be because of a number of things.

She carefully gave Hedwig the letter, knowing Harry wouldn't mind and that Hedwig would enjoy the flight as she had not been used in a while.

As the owl glided away, Hermione glanced at Draco. After a moment of silence, she decided that she couldn't take the silence anymore and the curiosity was killing her, "What are you doing up here? It's freezing and it's an owlery."

She watched as his eyes lightened and he smirked, "I did wonder how long it would take for you to crack,"

"I'm sure it was very amusing for you," Hermione replied dryly. She then felt the need to defend herself, "And it is strange to see someone just standing in an empty owlery!"

He looked around almost lazily, "There are about four owls here, Hermione."

"You know I meant huma--" Hermione abruptly stopped as she came to a dawning realisation, "Did… did you just call me Hermione?"

He looked strangely uncomfortable and shifted, "Is that not your name?"

"You--you've never called me Hermione before. Ever."

"Have I not?" Draco countered nonchalantly, his bravado returning, "No matter."

"There is a matter!" Hermione objected, just barely restraining the childish urge to stamp he foot. "Do you-- don't you realise what this means?" she cried.

Draco seemed to finally register how seriously she was taking it, "It's just a name, calm down. You're over thinking and dramatising everything, Granger. Overreaction at its best,"

Her eyes were everywhere but him as she rambled, "Don't you dare. I may be overreacting slightly, but this means we're actually friends. It--it means that we really are going to unite and defeat Voldemort, it means that the prophecy was right and--and it means…"

His eyes were suddenly dark and intent again, "What does it mean, Hermione?"

She faltered and finally met his gaze, "It means I'm really moving on." There was quiet for a minute, but then she added, "And you as well, obviously."

Draco nodded, "Obviously. Look, I don't really know where calling you Hermione came from, but I guess I'll just call you whichever one I prefer at the time. Sometimes I prefer Granger, other times Hermione -- don't read into it too much." He snorted then, "If that's even possible."

"You do it, too." She mumbled defensively, although there was no real heart in it.

"I suppose I do." He replied civilly. He then sighed as her troubled expression remained, "Just because I said your name does not mean we're closer to the final confrontation."

Her eyes widened, "How did you--? Harry's the only one that can--"

"Yes, well. Come on, Granger, the battle is closer everyday. Nothing I say is going to speed it up or slow it down, and you should really remember that." Draco turned to leave, but then seemed to think of something as he turned around to look at her again. "Stop distancing yourself from it though, Hermione. Because when reality hits you're going to feel like your family has died all over again."

She had stayed in the owlery for a long time after Draco had left, wondering when they had become friends and when he had matured. She supposed they had all matured in the space of the few months of training, but it startled her to see just how much.

Hermione tried to watch from the outside in for a moment, pondering what the heir's friendships would look like to an outsider. She supposed many would dismiss that a friendship even existed, but Hermione reckoned that friendship got stronger everyday. It was strange, but she couldn't even imagine life without that friendship anymore. Hermione struggled to remember what it was like to loathe Malfoy, to think of Luna as an oddity and Neville as a severely insecure friend. It was odder to try and think of them that way now, to try and feel those sentiments towards them.

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly; how many sleepless nights had she had the past few months? Granted, she had much more peaceful nights as of late, but that was only a recent development.

But the nights when she first arrived at the castle had been awful; she had battled the tears every night, held in the sobs and clutched tightly to her blankets all night long. She snapped at the other heirs at breakfast and struggled to differentiate between her emotions and the others. It had been a rough couple of weeks when she first arrived, but then things eased as the time went on and it didn't hurt so much anymore. Life went on as normal, and perhaps that was what got to her most. She lived life as normal now. Or, at least as normal as her life could be.

Hermione no longer felt the need to cry for her mother, nor had an unexplained rage that flashed every time she thought of her mother. Life continued, and that perhaps a lesson that would reverberate throughout Hermione's life. It continued.

No matter what happened in one's life, whether it be happy or sad, others lives continue obliviously, and then yours will.

She had struggled to accept this at the start, and battled against it with great vigour and stubbornness -- so much that she seemed to almost hold onto her grief. It was actually Luna who awakened Hermione to the bigger picture, who inspired Hermione to finally let go of her grief and resentment and let herself live, laugh -- sleep, Hermione thought amusedly.

Luna was a great role model and inspiration to all, and Hermione hoped she knew just how much that rang true.

Her relationship with Luna began rather roughly as she had eyed the blonde girl in disbelief whilst Luna spouted tale's of Snorkacks, or something to that affect. Hermione remembered being so infuriated, and feeling the desperate need to show Luna how ridiculous it all was. Hermione now liked to think that she would allow someone to keep their innocent beliefs and faiths, and not try to destroy them with facts and figures.

Although Hermione was still Hermione, and she would never stand up and confirm that Wrackspurts, whatever they were, were real.

But then Hermione began talking to Ginny more in her spare time, and met Luna again through the red-head. Ginny had tried to convince her that there was more to Luna, and perhaps there was. Hermione hadn't really seen it though, and had from then on limited her time alone with Ginny and Luna. Luna had been simply too airy and dreamy for Hermione to handle without combusting.

Once they arrived at the castle after the heirs were revealed, though, Hermione began to see the real Luna that was always there. Hermione had only ever bothered to look at Luna for her apparent insanity, and never thought twice of the girl's feelings, opinions or why exactly Luna was in Ravenclaw. That all became clear once in the castle though, and Hermione felt abashedly humbled by how wrong and presumptuous she had been about Luna.

Hermione was now proud to call Luna one of her best friends though, and the girl truly was a blessing in disguise for Hermione. She didn't think Luna even knew how much she inadvertently helped Hermione wade through it all. The girl had such wisdom and perception that Hermione was sometimes left speechless -- this was the same girl she had branded as insane. Hermione should have known otherwise though; Luna was in Ravenclaw.

Luna had her own problems, too, though. Wanting to be loved was something Luna longed for, but Hermione knew many people who loved Luna. Perhaps not in the romantic sense, but definitely in the platonic sense. Hermione did want Luna to know that they were family know, and that Luna wasn't alone.

Like she had to convince Harry. Both Luna and Harry were orphans, and both seemed to find the most comfort in the other. Hermione had no doubts that there was something more than friendship that lingered there, but she chose not to mention it. She was sure Ron was the biggest obstacle in the way of their pending relationship, but nothing Hermione said would ease it. She knew it would have to be done between themselves. She could read Harry's thoughts though -- but had learned to block them out -- and knew exactly how he felt for Luna and battled against his conscience. It wasn't an easy thing for her to listen to, and only did it once. She had chastised herself for hours afterwards -- wondering how she could invade someone's privacy like that. She told Harry what she had done, and he was angry for a while, but soon enough forgave her. He never stayed angry with her for too long. Or, at least, not since third year.

Hermione's friendship with Harry was something she had come to cherish in her years, feeling a sense of comfort and warmth from knowing that person was always going to be there for her. She was not to be mistaken, she did not love Harry as more than a friend, but she still felt a source of comfort when he was around.

He was her best friend, and they had been through everything together. He was the one person who understood how she felt when Ron had died; the one person who knew how it felt to have the trio broken down; the one person who could comprehend the complete desolation and loneliness that followed their red-headed friend's death. He had been with her through nearly everything in life, and she knew that although she had formed a strong 'bond' with the heirs, no one could take Harry's place as her 'best friend'. Luna was one of her best friends, but never could she take Harry's place. Ginny and Neville were close friends, and Draco was beginning to prove to be a good friend, too.

Draco and her being close friends. It was such a … a… marvellous concept! She could almost picture Ron turning in his grave, and it made her wince. She couldn't always put her life on hold for her deceased best friend though, and knew that if the roles were reversed, she would want him to make friends with Malfoy and defeat Voldemort. Hermione did think that was highly unlikely though, even if Ron was alive.

Draco was still arrogant, haughty and sharp, but she had come to see other sides to him. He was also clever, and precise in everything he did -- he rarely did half jobs, and was always thorough with his work. The thing that surprised her most though, was that he had a caring side that he hardly ever showed. It was little things he did, like soften his voice or crack a joke to take the spotlight off of someone else. Or start an argument, even, just to spare someone else the grief of a dangerous subject. He tried so hard to not be like his father, but to at the same time be a Malfoy. He tried to maintain his mask, but let people like Hermione in every now and again.

She had seen first hand how both cruel and caring Draco could truly be, but it didn't seem to matter anymore. Everything seemed to fall away in light of the current situation and Hermione found it hard to decide what she made of Draco; how she felt about him. What she felt for him.

It was hard to tell, but lately, she had had small reactions to things he did. They were small and insignificant, but it scared her nonetheless. In no circumstances could she fancy Malfoy, no matter who was dead, who was fighting, what they were fighting, what his opinion was, how his hair always seemed to blow just above his stormy grey eyes when outside, how bright his eyes were when he laughed, how happy he looked when he smiled genuinely, how gentle his gaze could sometimes be when he thought no one noticed… how witty his comments and remarks were, how structured his arguments were, how he analysed everything…

It--It didn't matter. A treacherous voice in the back of Hermione's mind whispered, does it not? Are you sure?

Hermione let her head fall back against the concrete wall, willing her mind to stop thinking. Which was a ridiculous thought in itself. She wished she could be eleven again; tricking Hagrid into telling them more about Fluffy and the forbidden corridor.

Or even further back, when she was seven and Emilia five. When they built rocketships out of cardboard boxes in their back garden and 'visited the moon'.

Nothing was ever that easy anymore.

Thinking of Emilia was even hard for Hermione now, because she was forced to think of the possibility of Emilia being hurt or worse. The Death Eaters were not lenient or forgiving, and Hermione knew the odds of them attacking her home again. She trusted the order with her life, and just hoped with all of her might that they protected her family to the best of their ability.

Emilia was so innocent. She didn't know about the horrors of war, or the heinous acts Death Eaters were known for committing. She wasn't aware of what they would do with her if they got the chance. . . . .And Hermione wasn't fully sure that Emilia knew what this war meant. Emilia just knew Hermione had to defeat a man who was responsible for their mother's death. The fifteen year old didn't know that Voldemort was a shadow of a man -- and could hardly be described as one, let alone look like one -- she didn't know the amount of 'slaves' Voldemort had under his thumb; how many he had willing to risk their lives for him; how many dark and chilling creatures were going to be fighting Hermione when the time came.

Emilia knew nothing of war. Hermione was determined to keep it that way.

Blaise's affections for Emilia were nothing short of comical, and Hermione was sure that they were only for show. Sure, Blaise thought Emilia was a 'hot' girl, but he also knew how shy and innocent she was, and for that reason, Hermione thought Blaise would never actually make a move on her. Blaise was all talk and no action, in Hermione's opinion.

She really did like Blaise -- he reminded her at Ron at times, strangely enough. He had the same light-hearted aura to him, and he made people laugh at the most inappropriate times. But he was also very different from Ron, but that was a good thing. Hermione didn't want to try and replace Ron, and she definitely didn't want to try and mould Blaise into someone else.

"Hermione?" She jumped at the voice, despite almost instantly recognising who it was.

A smile spread across her face, "Harry," she replied by way of greeting.

He glanced around, much as Hermione had done when she found Draco alone in the owlery, "What are you doing here? I had to search everywhere to find you."

Hermione was suddenly standing, eyes wide, "Is everyone looking for me?"

"No, no. I was just asked to get you for dinner. Are you alright?"

She waved him off, "Oh, I'm fine. Just being emotional with the end to the year,"

Harry nodded understandingly, "I think everyone is feeling a bit emotional… but I'm in no way reluctant to say goodbye to 1996. What an awful year."

"Yeah," she agreed softly, almost absently.

"Thanks for everything this year, Hermione. And--and if there's every anything you want to ask me, or tell me, don't hesitate. Luna mentioned something to me the other day. And I just want you to know that I'll always be behind you, okay? Don't worry about betrayal or crossing lines." His green eyes blazed with a great intensity, and she wondered whether there was a double entendre there.

Her eyes widened, but then she relaxed and smiled, "Right after you stop worrying about betrayal and crossing lines."

Harry frowned, "I hate all the riddles -- reminds me of Dumbledore, though."

"Malfoy always says that," Hermione laughed.

"Well, it's true!"

"You agreeing with Draco? That's new."

"I've learned to let go of the differences and get past prejudices -- they can wait till after the war," He winked at her.

Hermione chuckled and wrapped one arm around Harry's waist as he put his around her shoulder, "Well, here's to an even more awful 1997!"

"Cheers!"

_Used to feel so strong  
Even when they tell me,  
tell me I was wrong  
That I can't live  
in a magic world  
Cause it's time  
for me to grow up  
That I got to be  
like the rest of them  
When I know  
there acting up_

Draco sat quietly in the common room, which was uncharacteristically empty and quiet. He supposed everyone wanted time to think, though. To try and process the many thoughts that come with a year ending, and even more that this year is ending. He wasn't quite sure how to possibly say goodbye to a year such as 1996. It was a completely catastrophic and life changing year for him, perhaps more so than anyone else.

When he had started sixth year, Draco was a snobby, prejudiced and cold bully. Granted, he was still cold now when he wanted to be, but he liked to think he was no longer snobby or a bully -- and he definitely didn't think he was that prejudiced anymore. He was living amicably in the same castle as a muggle and muggle-born after all!

Muggle-born. Draco had never thought he would be a person to say that word, instead of the alternative mudblood. It seemed somehow wrong now to say mudblood, almost as if he felt guilty for saying it. Granger was his…his... friend now and he didn't think calling her a mudblood would help that cause at all. Still. It was odd to think of Granger as his friend, and even odder to say it. Could he actually call her a friend, though? He wasn't a hundred percent sure, but he definitely thought there was something between them now other than animosity. And he liked her now, maybe a little too much for comfort, but he liked her. That was as much as he could say, though.

He still found her bothersome at times, with her corrections, disguised arrogance and other insufferable qualities but there were times when he almost found those…Dare he say it… endearing.

Draco blanched; that was such a romantically sappy thought that he wanted to banish it from his mind as soon as he thought of it.

Nothing about Granger was endearing. But he did like that she was fiery; she didn't let anyone tell her what to do, and she wasn't a pushover; she said what she wanted, no matter anyone else's opinions; she stood up to him, when many cowered or ignored him. That was perhaps where his miniscule amount of fondness for Hermione Granger stemmed from. It was first a grudging respect that slowly developed as he talked to her more. She was awfully emotional at times, and it made Draco both wary and uncomfortable, but she never seemed to lose control of her emotions too often in front of others. He had only seen her do it a handful of times, but was sure she lost control plenty of times once she was behind a closed door. Which, in reflection, was a lot like Draco…

He derailed that thought quickly, and vowed to stop thinking about Granger. His relationship with her was unconventional, but… nice. He would leave it at that.

Draco couldn't help but wonder what Luna's reaction to that would be. Luna Lovegood -- he definitely thought of that girl as a friend. She may have been the one person that settled him into the heirs, who convinced him to give it a try with the other two Gryffindors. He wasn't sure that if Luna wasn't an heir he would still be fighting with the heirs, and although that scared him, he decided it didn't matter because at the end of the day he was fighting with the light. Merlin, he could almost gag. He was working to help Potter and Dumbledore.

Regardless, he was glad of his decision. He felt comfortable with these people now, and confident with how they were progressing in training. For once, Draco reckoned there was a small -- miniscule, even -- chance that they could defeat Voldemort. It was a ludicrous thought, but it was still there.

To think he thought that he could break down one of the most powerful wizards of all time with Luna, Longbottom and Granger. He wasn't sure why he called the two Gryffindors by their last name and not Luna, but he couldn't really imagine calling Neville by his first name. It was just strange.

He and Neville now had formed a silent agreement; 'we're friends, but let's not speak about it. Perhaps ever.' type agreement. Draco could see, as everyone else, the change in Longbottom, the new confidence the boy had and the loss of his uncertainty and stuttering. He was a little more assertive, and Draco liked to think that was partly because of his influence. He did, after all, have confidence and assertiveness in abundance, Draco thought smugly.

But, yes, he did like the change in Longbottom, and it made him slightly more accepting of the boy. The two got along fairly well now, and it helped that Longbottom didn't stutter every time Draco said something to him anymore. Draco wasn't sure whether he'd call Longbottom a good friend, or someone he could go to if something was bothering him -- even though Draco wasn't the type of person to do that, anyway -- but they were getting there. One step at a time.

He sighed then, bringing his hand to his face and massaging the bridge of his nose as a headache came on. Anytime he got a headache, Draco automatically thought about his father. Unlike the other heirs and friends, he hadn't talked to his father since his mother passed. He barely had any contact with his father at all, and he briefly -- no, not briefly, more like often or frequently -- wondered what a reunion with him would be like. Would it be awkward, stiff and uncomfortable? Or would they be too overwhelmed with the relief of the other's life to even feel that awkwardness? Draco wasn't sure. He and his father weren't the touchy-feely type anyway, or even the type to show emotion, so Draco wasn't sure at all with how the reunion would turn out. He did know though, that everyday he hoped his father was okay and that he would get out of this whole war unscathed. Or even just alive.

Draco's mother wasn't here anymore, and all he had left of his family was his father. It seemed rather cruel that there wasn't even a definite chance that his father would remain alive after and throughout the war. Although, Draco mused, it was a war. War could hardly be called kind.

Draco had been told that his father was supplying the Order with information, but so was Snape, so there seemed to be an abundance of information seeping in to the Order of the Phoenix. Snape had told Draco all about it, and Lucius had informed Draco in a heavily coded letter so no one else could read it. Lucius had to be careful though, as he did not have Snape's luxuries. Voldemort thought that Snape was spying for him under the premise of spying for Dumbledore, so Snape had no problems with talking to Dumbledore or any of the other Order members. Lucius, on the other hand, could definitely not be seen talking or conversing with any of them. It was a dangerous situation that would cost both them their lives if caught.

Draco wasn't sure where his father or Voldemort was at the moment; what they were planning or doing, but he did know that wherever they were, Voldemort was gaining power and waiting to strike.

It was too quiet on Voldemort's part; he had to be planning something.

Draco knew, with great confidence, that he was the one who thought the most about this in the heirs. He knew that the others didn't think about what Voldemort was doing and planning as much as he did, and more often than not, his thoughts happened to stray to the subject. He so frequently tortured himself thinking about the possibilities and chances of what he was doing.

Draco shook his head; he couldn't be thinking about this again.

He did want to defeat Voldemort though. With every fibre of his being. Voldemort killed his mother, and for that he deserved to die. For all the pain he brought the Wizarding World, for the havoc and chaos he caused and the devastation that was always rampant in his wake. But above all, for Draco, it was personal. Voldemort took his mother.

There was no more explanation needed -- although there were many available. Narcissa had been the only person Draco ever had for comfort growing up, the only person to really show him any affection at all. Although the elves looked after him quite a lot, his mother always talked to him. She hugged, kissed him and told him she loved him. It was a lot more than his father did.

His father wasn't cruel; he just didn't display any outward affection. It was probably why Draco vied for his attention as he grew up.

No one seemed to understand the bond he had with his mother though, and not one seemed to care, either. But that was fine with Draco. He missed his mother dearly, but he wouldn't dwell on it anymore. He couldn't keep mourning as it wasn't doing him any favours and was instead rather destructive.

Draco would always miss his mother, but she was laid to rest now, and at least she was at peace. She didn't have to worry about Death Eaters, Voldemort, Lucius and Draco anymore. No longer needed to fret over late night meetings and dead relatives.

The only thing Draco would like is to talk to her one more time, but instead, he seemed to be able to talk to the last person he wanted.

Ronald Weasley.

Draco noticed the places in which Ron decided to start talking to him; Trelawney's room, and the common room. He ignored the Weasel most of the time, but other times he had to reply. He looked rather stupid when he replied, though, because no one else could hear nor see Weasley. He suspected Luna was onto him though, but she always knew everything somehow. He wasn't even going to bother figuring out how she knew.

Draco wasn't going to tell anyone of these little conversations, in which Weasley pleaded and begged for him to tell the others and translate a message. He then usually went onto mocking and jesting him, which usually resulted in Draco cursing profusely and Weasley laughing.

However, he did know that he eventually had to tell the others in order for the…bother… to go away. And he did have sympathy for Weasley -- the guy was dead. At sixteen, as well. Some life...

And so Draco resolved that the next time Weasley spoke to him, he was going to tell the others. Just for 'closure'.

Draco sighed, oh to be the spoilt brat he used to be. Well, he still was a spoilt brat at times, but to be eleven again. To be a little first year attempting to conquer Hogwarts with a little fist. Draco had been such an obnoxious and loud child, and although he arguably still was those things, he wished to be eleven again sometimes.

His biggest worry had been that Crabbe and Goyle hadn't killed themselves accidentally and not beating Potter in the 'verbal' fights.

Draco had been an oblivious first year, happily marching along in a land of Slytherin rainbows and snakes, not at all aware of the trouble brewing or what his father was exactly up to.

Now he had so much more on his plate -- ten fold more than anyone else his age, he was willing to bet. The enormous pressure that weighed on Draco's shoulders was daunting at times, even if he never dared show it, and sometimes he forced himself to ignore it. All of the Wizarding world was counting on the heirs and Harry Potter, and he wondered what today's society had really come to. Relying on a couple of teenagers to defeat Voldemort, who is their every fear. It was a little ridiculous to anyone and he could only imagine how someone unaware of the background story would react to it.

"Malfoy? You ready for dinner?" He glanced at the entrance, and almost groaned. He didn't, though, as he was trying his best to make an effort with Weasley's sister. Maybe then Ron would back off a little. He noticed the luminous smile on her face, too, and her eyes were wide and bright. Draco briefly wondered if he had somehow fallen asleep and now Voldemort was dead - that was how happy Ginny Weasley looked.

"Yeah. Why are you so happy?" He drawled, beginning to get irritated with her happiness when he felt a lot less than joyous.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She countered cheerfully, her smile still intact.

Draco shot her a look that clearly said he thought she was off her rocker, "Because the world is such a happy place right now. I understand."

She then rolled her eyes, "Haha." she turned to him then as they were walking, a joyous expression lighting her features, "Neville finally made a move!"

Draco frowned, "That's it? That's what has you acting as if Voldemort is just a butterfly we can squash?" A mental image of Voldemort as a butterfly and Draco swatting it came to his mind here, and he promptly stamped it down.

"Butterfly is a funny one to use. Usually, they're used to suggest happiness and light heartedness."

"That's the irony of it."

Ginny nodded, "Oh, yes. Clever," She added sarcastically. "Oh, I can't wait to see Neville again! I haven't seen him since we kissed in the ---"

"Okay, relieved as I am that you two won't be dancing around anymore, I re-heally don't need to know. I may get a little nauseous."

They stopped outside the dining room, and Ginny whistled, "Well, would you look at that? We made it without one snarky comment or argument!"

"Look at that," Draco repeated dryly, and then went into the room ahead of her.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_I could believe more  
then yes I could  
I could pretend more then  
That this life could  
only get better  
I could believe more  
then yes I could  
I could pretend more then_

That this world could  
only show me good times  
Once, when I was little  
When I was little

Neville tracked through the snow, kicking it high into the air at times. He hands were dug into his pockets and his eyes were downcast as he made his way along. He wasn't really sure what he was doing out in the cold but found himself surprisingly at ease outside, but hadn't a clue as to why. The grounds of the castle were nice, and Neville usually enjoyed the walks he had.

Neville had been feeling tense and troubled all morning, despite having just started a relationship with a wonderful girl, despite feeling a little relieved the year was ending, despite all of that -- Neville was tense and troubled.

Of course, he did know the source of his tension. Although he may be relived the year was ending, Neville wasn't ready to say goodbye to it. It was the year which brought Neville so much -- and yes, took so much away, too -- and gave him something to fight for. He would never, ever feel as if his Grandmother's death was justified or deserved, but he could make peace with it now. He had to fight for her, for his parents, for his newfound friends, for his old friends, and now for his girlfriend, too. But that was only the personal side to it; he also had to defeat Voldemort for the hundreds living in fear and others in mourning. It was a huge weight on his shoulders that never lifted, but he had come to live with that. It was horribly daunting and frightening; to fight for all of those people, for all those people to look to you for their hope and salvation. It was awfully disheartening at times, but it also gave him motivation he didn't know he had. Determination struck him when he thought of the people whose relatives had died at the hands of Voldemort or Death Eaters, and he knew now that he had to defeat them. There was no longer any other alternative, and he certainly wasn't going to camp out under the stairs again. It was time to stand up and take action, it was time to end all of it once and for all.

Neville could hardly call himself ready for this ending, but he was sure that the heirs would be prepared when the time rolled around. He was ever-conscious of every day that passed, always aware that each new morn brought him closer to the confrontation that sometimes made him shake just thinking of ,

when the time came, Neville and the heirs would be ready.

His magical abilities had already tripled, and his duel work was excellent compared to his fourth year, and even fifth. His fifth year saw him excel at wand work thanks to Harry, but this year saw him become so much better. And with his magical abilities on the rise, Neville's confidence did the same. He noticed it himself.

He had stopped questioning every thought he had, he stopped second-guessing everything he did, and ceased to worry about speaking his mind. He had always thought about what he was going to say, maybe three times, before he said it. Now it was just once -- for precaution, of course. He was still Neville.

This confidence brought many things to Neville, including Ginny Weasley. He'd like to think that they would have gotten together even if there were no heirs, but didn't know if that was the truth. So he usually didn't think about it -- there wasn't a point, anyway. He was with Ginny now, and no one but themselves could change that.

He fondly recalled his long-standing crush on Hermione that had extinguished this year, and wondered how he ever thought they would be a good together. Their personalities would clash and he would get practically overrun by Hermione. He was a pushover and pacifier, whereas Hermione sometimes thrived on a healthy debate. She was fiery and outspoken whereas Neville was rather quiet and reserved about his opinions. It was a relationship made for destruction, and Neville reckoned Hermione would feel quite sorry for him.

Ginny, however, was a lot less into facts and figures in comparison to Hermione. She was fiery, also, but it was a different kind. She was fiery as in she loved excitement and fun and was rather loud about it. They were two different people, and he thought he was much better suited to Ginny.

The thought of being with Luna very briefly crossed his mind, too, but they were too alike in some aspects. They were both quiet at times, and liked to observe rather than comment. Although Luna did do her fair share of commenting.

Neville stopped short in his walk as he spotted someone leaning against the castle wall. The person was rather stocky, and had scraggly short hair. He would recognise the man away from his stance alone, but Neville did wonder why Moody was out in the cold alone.

"Professor Moody?" Neville questioned, moving closer to the figure.

Moody glanced at him, and then nodded, "Longbottom."

Neville stood awkwardly beside him in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again, "Wh-what are you doing here? In the cold?" Neville could have hit himself -- this was a professor!

"Cold never did any harm, Longbottom." He replied in a clipped tone.

Neville nodded, "Yeah, I guess."

"You out here alone?"

He frowned, "Yeah. Why?"

"Constant vigilance at all times, boy!" Moody snapped, but his heart didn't seem in it as he gazed out at the planes of snow.

A question clawed at Neville for a few moments, scratching its way up his throat and reverberating throughout his head at the same time. He began telling himself no, almost aloud, as the question burned itself in his mind. Neville finally cracked, "Why?"

Moody rounded on him scarily, "Why? Is that some sort of rhetorical question, Longbottom?! This is a war. There is always someone out to get you or your friends and family. Always someone lurking behind every corner, waiting for you to slip. Constant Vigilance!" He had been saying this with such vehemence and energy that the professor's breath heaved afterwards, and Neville momentarily thought about how terrifying Moody would be if you were a Auror trainee.

"S-sir?"

Moody was now quiet, looking down at the floor with some emotion Neville could not distinguish. His eyes were distant and his breath was still coming short and quick. Neville touched his professor's shoulder, "Sir, are you alright?"

"I--.. I'm fine." He replied in his usual gruff tone. "Just watch out, Longbottom."

He suddenly didn't sound so… Professor Moody anymore, and more like a human being. His sounded incredibly weary as he said it, and his eyes were soft instead of the usual hardness ever present in his empty eyes.

Another question battled Neville's conscience. And, finally, Neville let his curiosity get the better of him, "Did something happen to you, Professor? Wait--sorry, that's not my place. I'm really sorry -- I shouldn't have... I'll just -- go and …"

"Stop stammering, Longbottom!" Moody demanded, and Neville froze. "It was during my early auror years, when I was only starting the real field training. I had been given the task of locating, tracking and following Avery." His eyes were steely again as he recalled the memory -- unexpectedly to Neville -- but his voice was reminiscent and soft. "It was my big break, my first big mission. I was doing a fine job, as I had a talent for the job. It was all I ever wanted to be. But--but I had a wife and child, and it was too dangerous to be affiliated with Death Eaters when you had a family. Especially as closely affiliated as I became; often exchanging spats and jests with Avery when I caught him, frequently meeting Avery at various places and more than once talking to several Death Eaters alone. It wasn't … appropriate," He finished crustily. "They seemed alright to me -- I had just started the job and didn't exactly know what Death Eaters did. I thought Avery was falsely accused after a while… he hadn't been doing anything wrong under my watch. Except some shifty deals and characters, Avery didn't seem too bad. I let my guard down." Moody turned to Neville, and he was absolutely horrified to see that Moody's good eye was glassy, "Constant Vigilance."

He left then, leaving Neville alone, completely astounded and upset. He didn't understand what happened in the story -- what did he mean by 'he let his guard down'? What happened? Neville thought it would have been helpful had Moody elaborated.

And he had a family. When did that happen? Neville hadn't known Moody had a wife and child, he had always assumed Moody was a lonely man. He just had that aura about him.

He would have to ask Hermione or Harry, they seemed to know a fair bit about Moody.

With that thought in mind, Neville started toward the castle. He sighed, "Time to move on to 1997. The year of Voldemort's demise."

~*~*~*~*~*

_So here comes the next one,  
the next in line  
Stay as young you can,  
for the longest time  
Cause those days flew by  
Like a breeze  
just passing through  
Once, when I was little _

_-- "Once When I Was Little" - James Morrison_


	44. Chapter 42: White Blank Page

**Chapter 42: White Blank Page.**

_Can you lie next to her  
__And give her your heart, your heart  
__As well as your body  
__And can you lie next to her  
__And confess your love, your love  
__As well as your folly_

"_White Blank Page" - Mumford and Sons._

**Note: Amazing song. Check it out :D And in the piano part, I imagine Pride and Prejudice's (the latest one) song "Dawn".**

It was a quiet start to the new year, everything continued as normal - or as 'normal' as it could be - and they continued their training.

Draco thought he just might go insane at this point; being cooped up in one place, as big as it was, was seriously damaging to his mental health. He felt trapped sometimes, but once reminded why he was there, he would calm down.

He glanced around the breakfast table, observing everyone quietly. There was a kind of melancholy mood that could only be attributed to the lack of action in regards to Voldemort, and the consistent and hard routine that was their day ahead. And, not to mention, that Emilia had just left yesterday, and some of the friends did miss her already.

Draco acknowledged her leave, but it didn't impact him much either way. Except for the fact that Blaise was a little crabby this morning, and Hermione was pushing her food around her plate with no sound emitting from her mouth.

Which, not to get him wrong, was a very nice and welcome change, but somehow unsettling.

Luna seemed to be thinking deeply about something, whilst looking over at Potter every few minutes, who in return did the same. Ginny and Neville were the only ones talking, and it wasn't even anything of substance.

There was also an awkwardness at the table that he could not dismiss, especially surrounding Potter. The details of what went on between he and Luna on New Years was not make public, though everyone had their ideas and guesses. Either way, nothing seemed to be happening between them now, and it left things a little uncomfortable. Except for Luna, of course, who was able to overcome any awkward situation with little effort.

"Everyone's so quiet!" _Well done, Ginny. _Draco thought sarcastically.

"We don't have to talk every second of the day. I'm quite tired, you know." Blaise replied.

"Or you're quite sad." She responded, a smirk on her face, as if she had just won some sort of battle.

He laughed humourlessly, "You'd like that. I assume you're referring to Millie?" She raised her eyebrow, and he took that has confirmation, "We weren't anything more than friends. And, sure, it was sad to see her go, but if she stayed she'd be in much more danger. It's Granger that should be upset," He threw the girl a glance.

"She is," Luna answered, finally coming into the conversation.

Draco snorted, "Obviously."

"Her sister has just left, what did you all expect?" Pansy snapped, rolling her eyes at them. It irritated her sometimes how they all speculated and worried over the obvious.

"Would you all care to stop talking like I'm not here?"

"Care to act as if you are then?" Draco shot back, but then softened. "Any word from McGonagall?"

Hermione raised her eyes to meet his, "She got home safe." There was a small, grateful smile on her face. "It's irrational to be sad over it, as she's safer at home, but I just miss her."

"That's allowed," Luna nodded.

"Just make sure you don't slip up in training, Moody will have a conniption!" Blaise joked.

Neville shifted, "Does Moody have family?"

Ginny snorted, "No. He's a lone ranger, anyone can see that. Always working solo, I can't imagine how a -"

"Gin, please." Neville sent her a pleading look, and she seemed to be surprised, but nodded. He then turned to the others, "So?"

"I honestly have no idea, Nev." Hermione told him.

"He did," Blaise nodded. "Not anymore."

"Okay, thanks." They all gave Neville a puzzled look, but he instead ignored it and stood.

"Moody had a family?" Harry asked, his eyes soft, but still holding a penetrating gaze. Blaise nodded, but said no more, as there was nothing more he could say. He didn't want to elaborate, or tell the story. It was very evident how it ended and he didn't fancy being the one to retell the horrors at that point and time.

Neville, still standing, then chose to cut the silence, "Guess we better get going then."

"Yeah, we really should." Hermione added, but didn't move.

They all sat in silence for a moment, waiting for the other to make a move towards the trainng grounds. They had practiced non-stop the past week, and were drained of all energy and there was very little motivation there, and so they had to constantly remind themselves and each other of why they were doing it. Simply put, they were teenagers with too much on their plates. Teenagers who were sick of the same routine, sick of the discipline, sick of the pressure and aching to let loose.

It was just the fact that they weren't '_normal' _teenagers that stopped that.

"I'm going now. Not a big fan of Moody lectures, which are mostly him shouting at us." Ginny announced, making a move towards the door. There was a unanimous sigh in the room then as everyone stood and shuffled towards the training area. Draco squared his jaw and stood straight; game face on.

* * *

It was late that evening before they all got to relax. They had dispersed, some going in two's, others on their own. Hermione wasn't very sure where everyone was, she just knew that she was on her own. Again.

She had forgotten how horrible she had felt before her sister came. Her sister was a vibrant, innocent character and without that, Hermione just had her logical, practical self who was no longer innocent to the great injustices of the wizarding world. To Emilia, it was fun, games and magic, despite the fact that she knew there was a dangerous man. But Hermione figured that Emilia didn't know the full extent of it at all, and both of them preferred it that way.

Her sister was better off at home, or anywhere away from Hermione. And that was the logical and practical Hermione, reasoning with every emotion and assessing every feeling. Breaking each emotion down and reasoning with it until it made logical sense. Which, she knew, was a bit of a contradiction.

Hermione sighed and leaned back against the wall of their common room, choosing to sit on the floor instead of the couch for a strange reason. She felt like sitting on the floor suited her mood more, which her logical sense couldn't reason with at all.

"Granger? What _are_ you doing?" She glanced up to see Draco, one eyebrow quirked and a look on his face that wondered if she were mad. So dramatic.

"Sitting,"

"Quite obviously. Why on the ground is actually what I was referring to.."

She shrugged, not feeling in the mood to provide an explanation. He copied her movement, "Just a shrug?" He repeated the movement again.

And so did she.

He sighed and sat down next to her, much to her surprise. "You're sitting on the floor?"

He restrained the urge to shrug and instead nodded, "Keen observation there, Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor.. Or Ravenclaw, whichever you'd prefer now."

"I do still belong in Gryffindor house, you know."

"Of course." He said it in a fashion that told her he didn't agree at all.

She nudged him, "Malfoy! I am. I know I belong in Gryffindor. Just because I'm Ravenclaw's-"

"Yes, yes, whatever you say."

"Hmph."

"Do you want to go look around? I'm rather bored here." He announced, surprising her. Hermione turned to him and rose an eyebrow.

"You can go. I was perfectly happy here."

Draco rolled his eyes and stood, "Come on grumpy, I'm not going alone." Hermione looked at him for a moment, wondering if it was really Draco Malfoy. He stared right back at her, obviously feeling that she was reading into it too much. And she knew he hated when she assessed everything he did or said, because she assumed he didn't know why he did or said it either. She exhaled deeply, intent on showing her resistance, and extended her hand for him to help her up. Fully sure he would laugh.

And for a moment, he did. He glanced at her hand, humour flitting across his face as he realised what she was suggesting. But then he glanced at her face, and slowly, he grasped her hand, eyes still on hers. His eyes that couldn't really be defined by any other colour than grey, and even that didn't begin to cover the enigma that was alone locked in Draco Malfoy's eyes.

Then, quickly and surprising her, he pulled her up. It caused her to stumble, and crash into him quite ungraciously, which was the norm with her anyway. Graceful was one thing Hermione Granger was _not _blessed with. As soon as she was steady, the incredible closeness of _him _made her breath catch involuntarily. The only thing that comforted her from this blunder, was that she could see he was just as shook as she. Neither made a movement as they gazed at each other, hands still locked, mere centimeters from each other.

Then, quickly as the connection had been made, Draco stepped back swiftly, dropping her hand in the process. "Let's go."

He turned then, knowing she was to follow. As soon as his back was facing her, Hermione let out a deep and shaky breath quietly, wondering what on earth had just happened.

* * *

The castle was silent. This wasn't a rare occurrence, given the number of people living on such a big premises, but it was unsettling for some reason. It made her uncomfortable and wary, as if something was about to jump out at her at any second. Hermione shook her head; her nerves were gone.

Draco caught the head movement though, and glanced at her as they walked, "What?"

"Nothing really. My nerves are just gone."

"You're nervous?" He asked, surprise in his tone.

She wrung her hands and fixed her eyes in front of her. "Well, not of you… Just in general. I feel like something is going to jump out at any second."

He looked a little troubled by that sentiment, "You shouldn't be so nervous. You've got good reflexes, and there are two of us. And, in addition, we've got a lot more magic than anyone about to confront us. _And _it's a secluded castle, you know." He paused as she let that thought simmer. "Since when do I not inspire nervousness anyway?"

She laughed, "You're not scary anymore, Draco. Losing your touch I'm afraid. Even Neville doesn't find you scary anymore," Hermione teased, enjoying the genuine smile that was on Draco's face. He was actually quite handsome when he wasn't frowning..

Her eyes widened and she looked down, avoiding his eyes. He didn't notice. "That's a shame. You have let your guard down, you should be afraid." Although that could be interpreted very seriously, Hermione could tell he was joking.

An ominous, yet comical, "We'll see." was all she gave him in reply.

"Let's try this door, maybe? It has no lock, unlike the others."

Hermione nodded, "Go ahead."

The knob turned easily, but a loud squeak did emit as they opened the door. It sounded as if it hadn't been opened in centuries. It was a heavy wooden door, that slammed loudly behind them when there was no one holding it open. They both jumped and turned back to look at it, before turning back around.

Hermione observed the room. It was empty, mostly. The walls were a deep blue that reminded her of the Ravenclaw colours, and somehow inspired a light feeling in her, rather than "the blues". Lights aligned the walls, but they were dim and didn't provide the brightness she wanted. The dimness set an atmosphere she wasn't sure she was comfortable with…

The floors were a pristine wooden, and looked brand new. Granted, this couldn't have been true, but that was what it looked like to Hermione. There was not a scratch nor speck of dirt nor dust. She briefly wondered if the elves cleaned this room daily.

Her attention was then drawn to the large grand piano in the centre of the room. It, also, looked brand new. The black, shiny surface shone in the dim light, glinting as she moved towards it. Draco got there first.

He sat in front of it, and ran his fingers across the keys, gazing at it in something that could be likened to awe. It was a strange expression for him. He then remembered her presence, and shifted so she could sit beside him on the large piano chair. "Large" was a slight exaggeration though, it was just bigger than average, she supposed. It fit both of them, comfortably or not was still being decided.

After staring at the piano for two more minutes, Draco leaned forward. "It's beautiful.." Hermione wondered if she heard that correctly.

And then he began to play.

Never in her life had Hermione ever been more mesmerised, hypnotised, by a sight. She couldn't remove her eyes from the scene. His hands moved deftly over the keys as a beautiful, slow and melodic tune played. Draco's eyes were intense and focused, illuminated by the enjoyment or lights, she didn't know, but she had never seem him like that. His eyes danced as he played, never slipping once as the beat became a little faster. His eyes closed and movements became more complicated, and all the while Hermione watched; fascinated.

His hair dipped slightly over as he leaned closer to the piano. As if realising she was there, he opened his eyes slowly to look at her. They were still storming, brewing, calculating but freer, lighter, brighter and she couldn't look away. He had her. She was powerless, as if something was keeping her from moving or glancing away. Hermione was under a spell, there was no incantation to be heard though, but she felt a certain magic that she couldn't explain. A magic she hadn't felt before.

Very slowly, the music became quieter until it gradually faded out and his hands lay limp.

He was very close, she noticed. Extremely close. And she still couldn't look away.

The only thing she could say was, "You're very good." Before his lips touched hers.

* * *

"I don't understand though! It was you that made the move, it was you that initiated every contact and now… now you're changing your tune?" She was desperate, confused and felt like everything was falling around her. Again. It was so unlike her that she wanted to cry. She wasn't used to being this out of her comfort, out of her boundaries.. She wasn't used to this _feeling. _

His eyes were soft, almost pitiful but not quite, and an apology read in them like words on a page. "I'm _sorry._" he whispered, offering no more.

"Is that all you've to say?" She was disappointed in him, that much he could tell. He hadn't intended on it to be like this, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew they couldn't start anything. They weren't Ginny and Neville, no matter what they wanted to believe. They couldn't march along happily when destruction was imploding all around them, while their friends were collapsing at every obstacle and stumbling at every hurdle. They needed to be able to _help. _

"And I need to be able to fight without being worried about you."

"That's your reason? I'm going to fight either way, Harry! Do you think it's going to make a difference?"

"How can it _not_ make a difference, Luna? You're my friend now, I'll worry about you on par with the rest.." that was a lie, his mind screamed at him. "But if we were together?"

"It shouldn't change how you feel about me. If you feel the same way about me as Hermione or Ginny now, that won't change if we're together!" Her voice lowered. "If you don't like me, Harry, just tell me. Please don't lead me on like a lost puppy or something. I am capable of looking after myself."

Harry sighed. "I don't know how to make you understand. I've lost everyone. I've lost everything. Everything I touch turns to dust, everyone I love dies at some point-"

"That's a lie, Harry. A complete lie. What about Hermione? Dumbledore? Ginny? The rest of the Weasley family? Don't be so silly as to forget them in your grief."

They were interrupted as Hermione raced into the common room, barely glancing at them as she made a beeline for her room. Luna thought she saw tears, but she wasn't sure. Hermione swung open her door almost violently and then slammed it behind her. There was a deafening silence afterwards as Harry and Luna stared at each other, wondering whether they should investigate or continue in their argument. Harry was desperately hoping for the former.

"Draco's probably in love with Pansy or something."

"As if. He and Pansy are as in love as myself and Hermione."

"So on the verge of engagement then?" Luna snapped. She then shook her head, regretting it immediately. "That's not true. Not true at all. And it's not me. You see what you do? You make me so unlike myself in your craziness.. And I don't know whether it is a good or bad thing at the moment, but I'd like to find out."

They were both exhausted. Their stances were slouched now, a stark difference to the staunch, sturdy and poised positions that they had at the start of their fight. They had slowly devolved from their, comments becoming snakier and more unnecessary as they became increasingly tired. Luna was exhausted.

"I like you, Harry. I do. There is no way around it. We can forget about it and shove it under the carpet, but it's a huge mistake. I _know _it's a massive mistake. How could it not be? This has potential to be something so lovely, and you're bypassing it because of your fears. Don't let fear rule your life or it will ruin it. You kissed me on new years - don't interrupt me. _You _kissed _me _on new years. I was perfectly content with a kiss on the cheek like Emilia and Blaise, or a swift hug like Draco and Hermione.. But you kissed me. Why? Why if you had never intended on being with me?"

He looked at her for a long time before answering. Her long, blonde, soft hair cascaded down her back as she tirelessly threw it back over her shoulders. Her pale skin looked paler than before, and she was a little darker around the eyes than usual which made her bright and fluorescent blue eyes glow in the darkness of the common room. A single lamp provided light in the corner of the room. She looked tired.

Harry touched her shoulder, "I am sorry. I wanted to kiss you Luna. I want to _be _with you but I can't. Don't you understand at all? I can't lose you in the battle.."

"I'm going to fight either way though, Harry," Desperation was seeping back into her voice, almost pleading. It was unbecoming and she hated it. He made her more vulnerable than she ever felt with her feelings.

"But I know that if I do start a relationship… I'll fall in love with you. Madly, crazy and deeply in love with you. And it will be so much harder leaving you in battle then."

Her mouth parted in surprise, and Harry restrained the urge to kiss her again.

"Am I not worth the trouble?" Before he could answer, Luna went on. "I'm going for a walk.. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

She moved towards the door, stopping briefly when she was side by side with Harry. They looked at each other for a minute, and then she kissed him softly on the cheek before walking silently out the door.

Harry sighed and fell back on the couch, burying his face in his hands.

* * *

Luna paced herself as she wandered down the corridor, trying to take her time when she had the instinct to run as fast as she could until she could run no more. Luna squared her shoulders; she was Luna Lovegood. She's not going to go running for some boy.

This time, anyway.

No tears either. No boy is going to make her fall to the ground in a heap and bawl.

This time, anyway.

He had kissed her at midnight, and then wanted nothing more. It seemed so unfair that he could give her a taste - literally - of what they could be and then to snatch it away from her, to pull the rug out from underneath when she was just beginning to stand. She couldn't really understand why he wouldn't give them a shot, to give them a chance.

Well, Luna could understand his reluctance that they would get too close and something would in turn happen, but it was worth it in her opinion. If something happened anyway they would later regret not taking this chance. Although, when he mentioned falling in love with her, her breath caught in her throat and her heart lifted in her chest. Involuntarily. She wished she could have prevented such an action, it would probably make her heart less liable to break.

Luna stopped as her vision began to get hazy, till things blurred out and her mind played a scene out in front of her..

"_Fools!" The voice laughed, sending a shiver up her spine. Luna opened her eyes and focused on the voice. And then she wanted to shut her eyes again._

_But he couldn't see her. It was Voldemort, sitting on a throne-like chair and as she glanced around, Luna realised they were in the Ministry of Magic. Except there were no aurors fighting him, no resistance pushing him out._

_She took a step backwards and stumbled, falling roughly to the ground. Luna was startled to see bodies litter the area, dried blood patching the floor where there were no bodies. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run. She wanted to _hide.

"_You thought you could defeat me. Idiots! And now the wizarding world shall be mind forever," A sinister laugh rang loudly through the air. _

_Luna looked closer at the bodies, and then immediately wished she hadn't. Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and oh no.. Luna felt tears sting her eyes as she stared into the cold and lifeless eyes of Albus Dumbledore._

_The laughed continued to ring through the air. She felt herself leaving the scene, being pulled back into reality. She struggled to hold onto if for a moment, searching for some sign of the date. And above the reception desk hung a calender which she couldn't quite make out the date of._

_But it was in January. The date began with a 1, that much she knew. So logically, this catastrophic attack was planned for next week.._

_The world then turned black as she returned to reality._

The urgency gripped her as soon as she opened her eyes to the empty corridor, lit by a flickering candle. She knew she had to get to McGonagall as quickly as possible, and so immediately began racing through the corridor, unsure if she was even going the right way. Running just seemed to be the right option.

And then she collided with something. Or rather, she collided with some_one._

"Ugh.. Thanks for that." He groaned, and Luna realised it was Draco. He looked more troubled than usual, and she wondered briefly if it had anything to do with Hermione's state earlier. But that thought soon, very soon, became secondary and she rushed to tell him what she saw.

"Wait, wait.. Slow down, Luna. All I got was premonition." Draco said, exhaustion in his voice.

"Premonition, yes. And I was in the ministry and Voldemort was there, Draco! There already and we hadn't stopped it.. People were dead and he was in control. It was unfair and chaotic and.. No, it wasn't chaotic. Because everyone was dead. And- and it was like he owned the Ministry of Magic," She replied, all in one breath.

Intense concentration was now on his face. "Have you told McGonagall?"

"I was on my way when-"

"Well you're going the completely wrong way! Come on, we've got to go to McGonagall. And quickly. Did you see when the attack would take place?"

"no, I only managed to see in January. And I'm nearly 100 percent sure that it the days date began with a one, and so I assume its sometime-"

"-next week. Come _on_ Luna, faster." They were running as fast as they could, Luna's legs and lungs were burning with the pace they were moving at. As she began to think logically, she wondered why they were in such a state of panic and hurry when they had till next week to tell McGonagall. But, then again, that was not very practical either. They needed to alert the teachers as soon as possible, and Luna did want it fresh in her mind when she had to tell McGonagall. Every last detail had to be remembered and available for rehashing.

Draco stopped outside a door, which Luna recognised as McGonagall's office, and barely waited for a reply before bursting through.

"Professor.. There's been-been a premonition.." Draco managed through his breaths. She had stood the moment they had entered, a concerned yet stern expression on her features. She looked older than usual in that particular moment.

"I-I've seen something, Miss. And-and it wasn't good."

"Sit down and explain it to me slowly. I will never understand whilst the two of you are in this state of .. Exhaustion." She finished, her brows furrowed as she watched them take a seat.

Draco was silent now, his breathing had slowed down to normal and he seemed unaffected. She supposed the run shouldn't have affected them so badly, but combined with the shock and panic, had made for an exhausting trip.

When her own breathing and heart rate had finally returned to normal, McGonagall tilted her head for Luna to commence.

"It was in the Ministry. And Voldemort had taken over - it was _his. _Bodies were littered everywhere and there was this .. This sinister laugh ringing through the air. The air was musky, and it felt like a dungeon would. People lay everywhere and blood stained the ground… There-there was," Luna resolved to maintain composure. "Kingsley was dead. Tonks was dead. P-Professor Dumbledore.."

McGonagall let out a small gasp of surprise, so small only Draco picked up on it. Her eyes widened a fracture also before her mask of concern and intense listening was replaced. He could see her concentration as she heard the rest of Luna's story, and then sat back for a moment. There was a strange silence for a minute, as Luna and Draco sat on the edge of their chairs. The professor glanced at the clock and then back at them.

"Go to bed for now." their jaws dropped. "You say it's not till next week. I'll take care of it now, I will call the professors and I'll take the right course of action. You two are evidently exhausted and if we're to get anything done you must be in your best shape, not the way you're in now. Trust me, I will take care of it. And you'll be told everything in the morning. Tell the other heirs if you must, but its not necessary. Don't go out of your way to find them is what I mean by that. Get some sleep. And thank you, both of you." Before they could respond, she gave them a small and strained smile, "Goodnight."

They took the dismissal and left, and endured the very quiet walk back. It wasn't tense or awkward, but they both had nothing to say. They were shocked by the turn of events and neither knew how to even begin to put into words how their day was. It was perhaps one of the most bizarre days in the castle yet, and both could agree on that.

They got to the common room still in silence, and Luna was enjoying the peace - there was very little people she could walk with in silence in the castle - when Draco stopped short. She looked back at him and followed his gaze to Hermione, who was sitting on the couch with her back to them.

Luna gave him a smile and nod, and went to her room. She could do no more with those two, it was up to them. She could give no more pushes or nudges, it was in their hands now and she'll feel like she did all she could to help. Luna let the tiredness and tension go as she gets into bed, almost instantly falling into a deep sleep.

He was the first one to speak. "I guess I should have expected this."

She looked a little indignant, "Expected what? All I was doing is sitting in the common room." Hermione lifted her chin a little, as she did when he got defensive he'd noticed.

Draco sat down next to her nonchalantly, feigning indifference when he was combusting inside. "Likely excuse."

Hermione huffed, "Oh, whatever. I was just trying to figure out what.. What .. That or this.. _was _or is."

"What what was? It was just a kiss, Granger. You ran.. Don't analyse it to the very las- Is that a list?" He cut off, smirking as he spotted something on the table.

Her brown eyes widened, and she went to snatch it but he got there first. "No, its not a list.."

"It is... it's a list of pro's and cons of _talking _to me! and what's this? Kissing me again?" His expression was smug, "Did you enjoy it that much, Hermione?"

Hermione snorted in reply. "You wish."

Draco lost the humour then, his expression became serious. "We weren't meant to kiss."

She looked at him then, promising herself not to get pulled in by those grey eyes again. "No. No, we weren't. We were supposed to be friends at the very most.."

She moved in an inch unconsciously.

"Friends was all if anything. Out of pretence. Never actually like each other."

He moved forward a little, not noticing the lack of distance between them.

"We don't like each other at all. We can't stand each other."

She could feel his breath on her face now, and it excited and scared her all at once.

"Not at all." Hermione had forgotten what they were talking about or a moment. Several seconds passed; it was like they were frozen in time though, neither of them making the move forward or back.

And then his eyes closed and his lips met hers for the second time that day. She let her eyes close and then did something incredible; she didn't analyse, or put logic to it.

She let go.

* * *

How did we like that? :) A lot happened in that chapter, I know. But I want to get this finished and that was what my planner said.. I'd be lost without a planner.

I understand completely if a lot of my previous readers are not with me anymore as its been what 7 months? Since I updated last. A ridiculous number of months. Writing just kept getting away from me though. I was very busy this year, starting a completely new school, new friends, second last year of school.. It was a busy year but I will try and update a lot more now. I want to desperately finish this story!

Please review and I _promise _I will get back to you. Thanks,

xCNx


	45. Chapter 43: The Call

Hello all! I'm not sure whether this is a quick update or not. I'm not quite with the regular update quota no more.. It's just a filler of a chapter to be honest. You're going to kill me where I left it., Well, its not a cliff hanger, but it kind of is. You know whats - you knw what? I won't ruin any more of it for you. But believe me when I say it's a filler and nothing more. I will struggle with the next chapter, I already know that, so bear with me :) This chapter isn't my usual wordcount either, but that's because it was six pages long and I didn't think making it twelve would be a good idea :/ It was better to end here I think, and then start from scratch with the next chapter! You'll see more what I mean when you read it :)

Hope you like this chapter, and I have to thank profusely for the overwhelming response from the last chapter. I honestly only expected one or two reviews, but this was just amazing. **Thank you _so _much,** and I personally think you are the best readers _ever. _But, then again, I may be slightly biased.

Oh, by the way, do you still want to me to do review shout-outs in each chapter? I haven't been doing it lately, but I don't know whether to start again or not.

Also, big shout out and thank you to **Aealket **for his help with the plot, as such!

Enjoy! Reviews are loved.. Like, a lot. :D

* * *

**Chapter 43: The Call**

_Just because everything's changing  
__Doesn't mean it's never  
__Been this way before_

_All you can do is try to know  
__Who your friends are  
__As you head off to the war_

_Pick a star on the dark horizon  
__And follow the light  
__You'll come back_

_When it's over  
__No need to say good bye_

"_The Call" - Regina Spektor._

It was a blissful few moments she had before her mind returned, and she opened her eyes and pulled back. Hermione stared, breathless, at Draco, wondering what on earth she was supposed to say. She was stunned speechless, and that wasn't a frequent occurrence.

She saw him frown, look to the side and then, "Stop it."

Hermione's brow furrowed, "I haven't done anything?"

"Not you. But on that note, stop analysing."

"I haven't -"

"But you will." He said simply, and then sighed. "Disregarding this, I have something to tell you." Hermione rose an apprehensive eyebrow, and he immediately hurried to continue, "No declarations or anything, it's a completely unrelated topic. I guess."

Her brow rose further, this time in question. "Ok…ay…"

"I-I can talk … to dead people. Well, more like dead people can talk to me. They get stuck in a kind of limbo sometimes, and that is when I'm able to make contact. They have to initiate first though. Someone's talking to me now."

Her jaw dropped, "You're joking?"

Draco snorted, "I wish. Best of all, do you want to know who's stuck in limbo?" The sarcasm wasn't well hidden, but she didn't seem to care.

Hermione was almost afraid to respond; afraid of just who was contacting the boy she had not five minutes ago being kissing. She wanted to go back to that discussion. Not this, this had the potential to ruin her. _And kissing Draco Malfoy didn't?_

She rubbed her hand across her face in a tired manner, and then looked at him, "Who?"

Draco was silent for a minute, and she wondered why he was dragging it out for her. But it didn't seem that way, he looked in deep concentration, as if something was causing him some sort of internal battle. She realised he was probably wondering whether to actually tell her or not. To help him along, she said very softly, "I can handle it."

"I have no doubts that you can." A sigh. "Look, it's Weasley. He desperately wants to talk to you and Potter, to pass a message along. I haven't been able to get rid of him, so it must be something important."

A gasp reached her lips. Ron? Her chest ached all of a sudden, and moisture rushed to her eyes. She couldn't breathe as she waited for Draco to continue, to say something else about her dead best friend. Hermione briefly wondered if it could be true, or whether it was all a cruel, cruel joke.

But she knew Draco wouldn't do that, and instead chose to resiliently hold back her tears. Hermione felt her lip tremble involuntarily, and reached up to make it stop. "R-Ron?"

_Listen Malfoy, I don't like you, you don't like me.. So do me a favour and repeat what I say. Then I'll be gone, and you'll be free of me. Does that not sound appealing?_

"All I needed to hear was the part about you being gone. Of course I'll do it.." He wasn't about to say out loud that it was really for Hermione's benefit, and not his own. He risked a glance at her, and saw she was almost frozen, picture perfect, waiting for him to speak.

_Tell her I love her._

"What? I don't think that'll help much… I mean, no offence mate, but you're dead."

_Just do it. I have more. _Draco almost smirked; it sounded like Weasley was gritting his teeth. And then he realised how horribly apathetic that was of him, and was torn as to whether he should be glad he had some apathy still, or whether he should be horrified by how little he cared.

"What's he saying, Draco?" It was a soft demand that he couldn't deny.

Draco gazed at her straight in the eye, and after a pause said as emotionally as he could, "He says he loves you." Her eyes closed and Draco watched as a single tear made its way down her face, making a carefully delicate path that glistened in the light.

_And that I'm sorry I left her and Harry to do this on their own. It's not their fault either, I've learned this was the route that was meant for me. Bitter as I was, I knew that it was meant to be. I was necessary for their journey to here, but now I need to aid them in silent support. _

"He's sorry he left you and Harry to do this on your own.. It's not your fault, and it was meant to be this way. He was bitter, but now knows this is what needed to happen. He's here for the rest of your journey in silent support.."

_I need them, desperately, to stop blaming themselves. It's tormenting me watching them torture themselves over my death and over every little thing they could have done and said. It's okay. I'm not happy I'm dead, but I'll live with it. Pun intended!_

Weasley let out a small laugh, that automatically made the corners of his mouth lift.

Draco repeated it all word for word, and nearly looked away as Hermione became less composed. Her self-control was hanging by a thread now as the tears battled to break through her lids, her hands clenched to refrain the shaking, and she bit her lip to stop it from trembling.

_Later on, I'd like you to tell Harry to be happy with Luna. Tell him not to ruin the one thing that's keeping him together at the moment - he needs her, and I want them to help each other. Because I can't. And because, believe it or not, I want them to be happy._

There was a pause from Weasley. And then a very soft whisper of, _I've to go now. Please don't forget to tell her that I'm ridiculously proud of her. Of both of them. And You will defeat Voldemort, I believe it. And I'm always right._

_But, mostly, I want her to know I'm proud of her. _

Draco glanced down at his lap, wondering how he could phrase this without completely sending her into a breakdown. Although, he mused, it was probably inevitable no matter how he phrased it. If his friend came back from the dead and started saying all this, he thought he'd have a mental breakdown. It all sounded so absurdly far-fetched.

But, hey, that was just his life these days.

Shaking his head, Draco returned to the matter at hand, "He's incredibly proud of you and P-Harry." He chuckled a bit, "And that you'll defeat Voldemort, and he knows this because he's always right."

Hermione let out a chocked and watery laugh, but there was a genuine smile that lit up her face. "But mostly, he wants you to know that he's proud of you and loves you."

She sniffed and was quiet then, her head bent as she fidgeted with her hands. Minutes passed before she looked back up, straight at Draco and asked in a whisper, "C-can you tell him I love him too?"

Draco felt his chest ache, but couldn't quite place why. He had an urge to open his arms to her, and after fighting it for about one millionth of a second, he outstretched his arms and she moved over to him on the couch.

Burying her face in his chest, Hermione began to cry. Through her sobs, he managed to make out a heartfelt, "Thank you."

**January 13th**

Luna watched silently as Pansy and Ginny battled it out, hexing and cursing left, right and centre. Puffs of smoke covered their movements for small periods, but Luna found she didn't mind all that much. She wasn't very interested in what was going on. Not to say she wasn't interested in improving her magic and abilities, but she wasn't interested in watching Pansy and Ginny battle. Luna, though not conceited, was a far better duellist than both and so she wasn't learning much from watching.

Which was why she eventually allowed her mind to wander. There were, after all, many matters for her to think about. A week on from her fateful premonition, and Luna had never been so worked to the bone in her life. It seemed they were constantly on the go and doing from the second they woke up to the moment their heads hit their pillows again. Of course, there was the scheduled breaks where they were allowed to breathe again and eat, but other than that.. It seemed non-stop. Luna should have expected as much though, and she supposed she did expect it. She just liked to think that she hadn't known the full impact her premonition would have on everyone.

The professors had a determined glint in their eye the whole time, and were constantly on alert for something to go wrong, for someone to storm through the floo with dreadful news, or for them to be pulled into combat at any moment.

The latter was a very real possibility; in fact, it was most definitely a certainty at this point. They would get no forewarning - Death Eaters just weren't considerate enough for that sort of thing.

Luna felt a sense of foreboding today though, and just hoped against hope she was wrong about it. She so rarely was, but Luna knew that she was on tenterhooks for what was perhaps the first time in her life, and that could easily impact her feelings, emotions, and etcetera..

Harry Potter was just one of the things Luna kept thinking about - or rather, one of the people Luna kept thinking about. He frustrated her so, and much more than anyone else had ever been capable of. What's more is that he never even tried really, it just seemed to come naturally to him. Frustrating Luna Lovegood.

Luna blinked; okay, now she was being irrational.

They hadn't talked much since their argument, but that was through no fault of her own. She had tried on many occasions to strike up conversation, as she usually did as it was no burden to her, and she didn't feel as awkward as she probably should have, but he struck it down each time. Mumbles, excuses and then the fleeing. It would have been comical had it not hurt so much.

It was all well and good that he didn't want to start a relationship, but now he didn't want to be her friend either. Logically, Luna knew that this was not the case and he was just awkward and uncomfortable. As was Harry Potter. But she would appreciate a little effort on his part to overcome whatever awkwardness he may or may not be feeling.

She sighed and glanced back up to Ginny and Pansy, who were still firing spells furiously. Ginny did not want to lose this fight, but it seemed that Pansy was equally as resolute in wanting to win.

Luna turned her serenely blue eyes to the others in the room, briefly skimming over Neville, who was watching Ginny intently, Blaise, who was glancing between the two but clearly supporting Pansy - if his cheering or encouragement of "Pansy's eat Weasel's for breakfast!" was anything to go by - and then she landed on Hermione, who, like Luna did a few minutes ago, had a thoughtful expression on her face.

Luna marvelled in the changes she and Draco had gone through over the past short months. It really was a shockingly short time for them to overcome such hate to find such friendship and attraction. Luna wasn't so sure if she could say love with confidence just yet. After all, they were seventeen and sixteen and had only begun speaking civilly two months or so ago. It was a leap to say they loved each other in a romantic way.

However, she could see it happening, eventually. The shift in their relationship had been noticed by everyone, but only Luna had asked them about it. Apparently, there was nothing to talk about. Though she had later gotten from Hermione that they had kissed on several occasions, but hadn't talked about defining anything.

Strangely enough, Hermione seemed okay with it. She seemed genuinely fine about not analysing or picking apart and defining their relationship until it was nothing but an object for prodding and poking. Which was so unlike her that Luna smiled; Hermione _liked _Draco, and was willing to wait and leave things as they were. Luna noticed their subtle touches, how Draco would sometimes rest his arm behind her as of late, sometimes stroking her shoulder softly. Hermione didn't even seem to notice this herself. Or how Hermione would immediately seek him out whenever they had to go somewhere, do something, meet up. How they automatically sat next to each other. Yes, it was a subtle shift, but not subtle enough for Luna not to notice.

They also got along better - of course, there had been two fights this week already, but there was more banter, chatter and general friendliness. And a lot more than friendliness, of course.

Luna couldn't be sure as to whether they had kissed since she talked to Hermione, but she was almost certain of it. It was just plain obvious to her. Hermione's eyes lit up around him, and Draco's smiles was genuine. It was a lovely sight, but always tarnished when Luna thought of the circumstances and just why they couldn't have a normal relationship.

Although, she doubted 'normal' would ever be a word to describe Hermione and Draco alone, never mind a relationship between them.

She moved her eyes to Draco who looked extremely bored as his eyes scanned the room, looking for anything of interest to him. Luna supposed it should be appalling that they were so detached from a lesson, but they were teenagers, and the battle was going on for an awfully long time.

Lupin moved away from the audience to stand closer to Ginny and Pansy, watching with a critical eye. His back was now to them, and almost instantly Blaise turned to the others.

"This is taking forever," he said in exasperation.

Draco nodded in agreement, "I know. I say one of us, hex one of them." he responded, making the appropriate gestures to "us" and "them".

"Draco!" Hermione reprimanded, the first name coming out easily. "We can't interfere."

"Are you not bored?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Hermione looked quite exasperated herself, and turned to him with a sigh, "Of course I am, but we still can't just shoot off a spell to end it."

Out of nowhere then, Neville spoke, "It's all happening now, isn't it?"

Draco rose a brow, "What?"

"The war. Everything's moving.. Luna's premonition makes everything so _real._"

"I suppose that's what's best though, no?" Hermione asked, leaning back against her chair, tilting her head back also to stare at the ceiling. "We all needed to be woken up. We - or at least I, kind of forgot what we were here for. What was coming. Just a little, you know."

Neville nodded somewhat wearily, "Yeah. Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Although we can't win war until the horcruxes have been taken care of." Harry said, entering the conversation for the first time.

"Is that a saving grace or a curse though?" Draco asked, almost rhetorically.

"A curse. I'd rather just get the war over with.. I don't feel like I could take much more waiting. And now we'll have to with these _stupid _horcruxes."

Luna laughed lightly, "You do have a funny way of looking at things, Blaise."

Hermione was staring at him with a furrowed brow, "He sure does."

The boy in question flashed everyone a smile, "Thanks."

"You'll take anything as a compliment, won't you?" Harry stated, amused.

"It's actually a lot easier than taking everything as an insult," Blaise admitted. "I tried that route for a while as well, but find the one now much more gratifying and ego boosting."

Luna laughed loudly this time, finding him quite funny. She could fully admit she had a strange sense of humour, and something about Blaise's words tickled her fancy. She smiled calmly at him afterwards, "Thanks for that."

He winked, "Anytime." before turning back to the two girls. Ginny was looking a little worse for wear now, with her hair falling out of her bobbin and into her face every few moments, and her make-up blotchy and mascara causing black smudges underneath her eyes.

Pansy looked much more composed, despite her cardigan being halfway down her arms.

Ginny lost her footing then and fell, her wand sliding out of her hand and across the floor to where the others were sitting. She glanced up almost fearfully at Pansy, who was outright smirking now.

"Hah, you're toast now Weasley." Just as she was about to utter a, assumingly, horrible curse, Ginny closed her eyes. Luna thought it was because she was anticipating such a bad hit that she didn't want to see it coming towards her, but then Pansy flew onto the ground, stupefied.

Ginny jumped up, triumphantly fisting the air. Lupin was beaming, and clapped thunderously for her, "Well done, Ginny! Wandless and silent magic, that's brilliant. Brilliant progress from you, as for Pansy.. She shouldn't have let her guard down so much." He finished, casting a look at the girl.

"Harry, go ennervate Pansy. Now, everyone else, I will not pretend to have not heard your grumblings and moanings during this long battle. I think some of you said it so loud you were hoping I'd hear," His gaze lingered on Blaise, "But I digress. You have learned a lot from this actually. Or, rather, you should have if you were paying attention. What points are drawn from this match?"

"Pansy underestimated Weasley without a wand." Draco stated simply, nonchalantly leaning his elbow on the back of Hermione's chair, with one foot swung up to rest on his leg.

"Yes, that is the main point here. Pansy could have easily deflected a stupefy, but having assumed a position of winner, she hadn't been expecting to be hit. She let her guard down and Ginny struck. Now, the other -"

It was then that McGonagall burst through the door, looking as dishevelled as they had ever seen her, and immediately they all knew.

"Come now, Hogwarts is under attack." She informed them, still trying to maintain composure and her stature as their professor.

"No!" Luna suddenly jumped up, "It's the Ministry, he's after the Ministry!"

McGonagall, who had begun to lead them out the door, turned to look at Luna, "Ms. Lovegood, all I know right now is that Hogwarts is under attack and I will not leave my students to be taken, tortured or killed."

Everyone winced, and Luna heard Draco utter a soft "ouch" from behind her. She then felt an arm on her shoulder, and someone grab her hand. Luna raised her eyes to see Harry, looking at her quite compassionately as he rubbed her shoulder as comfortingly as he could.

_It'll be okay, _she thought he was trying to say.

And Hermione had grabbed her hand in a show of support, and Luna was grateful for it. "Thanks." She whispered softly, hoping both of them heard her.

Next they were racing to the nearest fireplace, eager to floo to their school and help guard the castle, and the students in it who lay so close to their hearts.

* * *

Okay, after re-reading this, I realised how _crap _a chapter this is, but I'm far too lazy to write it all over again. So I apologise and promise to make a huge effort with the next one to make it a lot more readable! :)

xCNx


	46. Chapter 44: Nowhere To Hide

**Chapter 44: Nowhere to Hide**

_Seal my heart and break my pride_  
_I've nowhere to stand and now nowhere to hide_  
_Align my heart, my body, my mind_  
_To face what I've done and do my time.  
"Dust Bowl Dance" - Mumford and Sons._

He noticed the heirs enter the room almost immediately, glancing up just in time to see the doors close behind them. It was evident on their faces that they didn't expect the overwhelming amount of Death Eaters that were present. It now seemed apparent to Moody that the silence from Voldemort was a period of recruitment, and he had certainly gained a lot of followers in the past months.

The heirs launched themselves into battle then, taking different routes almost subconsciously. Although they were stronger together, they needed to cover more area this time. Hogwarts was a huge castle, and with as many Death Eaters as this, there was a need to cover every square inch.

Students from all houses where battling around him, fiercely taking on each opponent with more vigour than before. They couldn't let themselves falter or relax for a moment, for each of Voldemort's followers were waiting for the opportunity to strike you down. As were the light side to them.

Moody was drawn back into battle when he saw Neville Longbottom alone, being cornered by three Death Eaters. If he feared them, he definitely hid it well. His clenched jaw and determinedly set eyes showed no intimidation, and he boldly continued to fire spells at them.

"Stupefy!" Moody shouted from behind one, and he fell the ground with a thump. _Constant Vigilance._

The other two then turned in surprise, and by silent agreement, one took Moody on and the other decided to battle Neville. The war raged on as spells shot back and forth, an array of colours lighting the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts, which was as far as Neville got before being struck down.

Moody laughed unnervingly at his opponent, "You're just a little boy, aren't you?" He snarled then, "Go back to school, Crabbe."

The Death Eater stood back then for a moment, frozen with shock. "How do you-"

"Constant Vigilance, stupid boy! _Petrificus Totalus._" Somehow, Moody found himself unable to kill the boy. It was probably mostly due to the fact that he was just that; a boy. And Moody liked to think he still held a shred of humanity in him, and this prevented him from killing people who hadn't even a chance at life yet. No matter their butchering of it so far.

"Thanks professor, I don't know what I would have done against three!" Neville breathed suddenly, glancing at the Death Eater he had just defeated, who was now frozen and tied up.

"Just keep your eyes peeled, Longbottom. _Incarcerous!" _A death Eater behind the heir was then tied up, but almost instantly after freed himself. He smirked triumphantly, and then began firing spells.

Moody nodded towards Neville, and together they began taking down the impostors to Hogwarts, united by a common foe and goal. They both wanted Voldemort dead: they both wanted this to be over.

* * *

Lupin races through the halls, looking furtively around him with each step taken, which meant his eyes were constantly moving back and forth. With the news that the Gryffindor tower had not yet been fully evacuated, Lupin took off towards the tower, with Luna, Ginny and Pansy on his tail. None of them were about to let younger students be slaughtered and tortured, and the thought alone made their legs move like lightening. They were slightly out of breath, and Ginny could feel the burn in her legs now, but no one dared slow down for a moment - fear was a powerful motive, and the burden of an eleven year olds death did not lay comfortably with any of them.

When they reached the tower, the portrait had been ripped off, the fat lady no longer present and making her snarky comments like usual. Ginny felt a certain melancholy at this, which was strange considering at that very moment, there was a lot more to be melancholic about.

The common room was utter chaos, with older children - that really couldn't have been older than fourteen - guarding the stairs and bravely fighting the three Death Eaters that had dared to try and hurt the younger students of the Gryffindor house. Lupin immediately heard the cackling laugh of Alecto Carrow and felt his blood boil; she and her brother would be the exact type to pick on the younger, defenceless students. The weaker of the pack.

"Cowards," He spat before he could help himself. They span around, along with another Death Eater who Lupin could not name - the mask did not help -and rose their wands.

"Go back to your pathetic friends, werewolf. You're not needed here," Alecto sneered, usually taking on the role of talking for the two.

"They already used the cruciatus on my friend!" A girl piped up, desperation overwhelming whatever indignation she was going for. She looked and probably felt helpless, with short blonde hair that had black soot and dust in it from the ruins, and Lupin debated on whether to send her upstairs or leave her at the foot of the stairs.

A line of fire was sent towards Alecto then, the unfairness of it all becoming too much for Luna. She began firing fire towards the shrieking Death Eater, who was fumbling clumsily with her wand as the fire struck her hands. Pansy and Ginny joined forced to attempt to take down Amycus, but before they could do anything, he turned to the unknown Death Eater,

"The heirs are here. Go now, Nott!" Upon realising Luna was there, and also an heir, Nott took off. Lupin remembered Nott from when he was younger, always a sly and precise fighter, who took immense pride with every kill.

"Ginny, go help the younger students get out. Take them to Dumbledore's office, there's a portrait there they're being ushered out of," He shot a binding spell at Amycus as he said it, missing as the man ducked and fired one back. Blocked. "Pansy, you go with her. I don't expect there to be many students left, and Luna and I can take these cowards. Go!" The two of them exchange uneasy looks, but then abandoned them completely as they each took a stairs to retrieve the younger students. Lupin knew they'd be fine.

Luna had cornered Alecto, a wall of fire nailing her to the concrete wall. She was screaming from the burn, and as if realising what she was doing, Luna let her go. Alecto laughed then, and sent her own fire spell towards the heir.

A quick "protego" and it was effectively blocked though. "_Confringo," _Luna shouted, causing Alecto to go soaring through the air, and hitting the wall roughly. Her wand rolled out of her hand, but it didn't seem to matter, because blood was seeping from a cut in her head, rendering her unconscious. Luna picked up the wand and snapped it in half anyway, moving as rapidly as she could.

Lupin was still valiantly taking on Amycus, and Luna soon joined him taking down the brother. It wasn't long before they were heading back towards the heat of the fight, intent on winning this and taking down as many Death Eaters as they could. Or, in Luna's case, snapping as many wands as she could.

* * *

"_Cave Inimicum!" _McGonagall cast hurriedly, making her way through the battlefield that was the Great Hall of Hogwarts. If it weren't such a tragic and sad event, the brilliant colours that were illuminating the hall would be a pretty picture. She was protecting the injured students, the ones who were unconscious or gravely injured. She cast a quick shield around each one, though granted, it wouldn't last for very long once a Death Eater spent a few minutes wearing it down. McGonagall hoped that they were too impatient to take the time to do it, but there were different kinds of Death Eaters who would take a sick pleasure in the challenge.

Her students were of the utmost importance to her, and McGonagall cared for each and every one of them. Each and every name she had printed to memory, each with a different personality and work ethic. She knew all of them, and none was less important than the other.

She was aware that she should be fighting, McGonagall paused to encolse another student in a shield, but the other students who could no longer fight needed protecting, too. Poppy was run off her feet with transporting the injured students, but she got help from other students who thought they would be more help with Poppy than fighting. McGonagall supposed some just weren't that good at duelling, and were practical to put themselves to use elsewhere.

"Quick Blaise, Susan Bones is struggling against the burly one!" She heard Hermione shout, and turned to look at the brunette. She was fiercely stubborn, and would never willingly back down from a fight. Hermione was the type of person who rarely gave up, if ever.

McGonagall saw Susan Bones get struck down, despite the best efforts of her peers. Blaise bent down to feel for a pulse, having not recognised the spell thrown at her. "She's alive, the pulse is strong!" McGonagall then rushed over, performing the spell to keep Susan partially safe. Blaise glanced at her, "What was that?"

"It's a spell to protect them until Pompfrey comes to get them, or another student." Hermione answered automatically, and then turned to help Ernie MacMillan with a tough Death Eater who he had been fighting since the start.

Blaise looked tired and worn, and McGonagall felt a stab of regret. They were too young for all this. But, she supposed as he went to help another student, war never factored in age in all its killing.

"McGonagall! Quickly, a fourth year is down."

* * *

He was doing his best to advise the Headmaster, but nothing he said mattered. Did anything he said really matter? Once the headmaster made up his mind, there was no changing it. He couldn't convince him of any other alternative, even though he had been trying for weeks on end now. With no appearance of the boy in sight, Snape knew what his fate was - but he didn't have to like it.

Potter burst in then, and Snape could barely contain his contempt. The boy simply stormed in with all his arrogance, demanding to know what was going on in such a tone that Snape would have sent him straight back out.

As it was, Snape was not the Headmaster, and much to his chagrin, Potter remained. But this may not always be the way, he thought.

Albus stood immediately, "Harry, where have you been?" Before the idiot boy could mumble an indignant reply, Albus went on, "We must be getting to the Great Hall to help the others. I've been waiting for you."

Albus walked briskly out of the room, his pace faster than Snape had seen in quite some time. Potter and Snape struggled to keep up with his long strides, and walked a step behind for the most part.

"Harry, you must find all horcruxes and destroy them before you kill Voldemort. It's otherwise useless, and avoid meeting him until then - he will only break you down. We can also not let him know of our knowledge of his horcruxes, it would be simply detrimental. Finding out that third horcrux is crucial, and this must be your key goal once you leave here - which is also very necessary." Albus stopped suddenly, spinning around and making eye contact with the Potter boy. "If anything goes wrong, you are to leave." They reached the Great Hall, "Nothing is what it seems; trust all I have told you. And do not underestimate what gave you that scar."

Potter's head was spinning, and although he stayed with Snape and Albus as they approached the top of the hall, he lagged behind and helped various students as they moved. Of course, they lost him after a few minutes as the battles between students, teachers, aurors, the order and Death Eaters waged on.

Albus commanded the hall with such a presence, that Snape noticed some pick up in their fight, as if he were motivating and inspiring them by being in the hall alone. He evoked an energy and need to do well in people, and it was evidenced by his very arrival to the Great Hall, where so many times he had sat head of the table and given a speech on, sometimes, something completely ridiculous.

Not only being extremely intelligent - seemingly knowing all - he had a rare skill with the wand, beating nearly every opponent that had every crossed his path. It was rare that Albus Dumbledore was defeated, and Snape was momentarily unsure whether it had ever been done before.

They reached the professor's table, where Dolohov was watching the chaos with a gleam in his eye and a grin on his face.

Snape glanced around; no sign of the boy.

* * *

"_Confundo!" _He shouted at his masked dueller, who was fiercely determined to kill him, Moody thought. Nearly every spell out of his mouth started with 'Avada'. The Death Eater skilfully blocked the confusion spell, and sent a cruciatus back at him. Moody ducked quickly, heartily wanting to avoid the pain that came with the unforgivable. The surroundings where in ruins, the castle torn apart as spells were aimed wrongly and fired off into the distance, tearing down parts of the castle as if it were merely building blocks. Dust settled all around as another piece of rock fell to the ground, narrowly missing a cloaked minion.

"_Duro_," Moody called out, hoping this time to catch out the Death Eater. But no such luck bestowed him, as it was once again blocked and sent sailing into the castle wall. It was then Moody heard Neville fall to the ground behind him, and glanced back to see if he was okay.

Not one for favouritism usually, but Alastor had to admit that Neville Longbottom was his favourite heir. He was the most relatable, genuine and average out of the four, and it made him stand out to Alastor in an ironic way, considering it was because he was average. He was a normal boy before the heir situation, whereas the same couldn't exactly be said for the others.

"Longbottom, get up!" He stumbled to gain his footing, and the Death Eater shot spells that Moody had to block quickly.

And then he felt himself being pushed against the wall with brute force; more of a muggle technique, Moody thought. Strange.

The Death Eater he had been fighting for the past hour tore of his mask in a flurry of moments. Alastor couldn't help that his heart sunk a little, and a torrent of memories attacked him in a most defeating way. It was rendering him weak in some ways, but it also fired the blood in his veins and made him want to reach out and strangle. Had he not been held there rather forcefully against the wall, he would have.

"Pleased to see me, Alastor?"

He immediately reacted, jerking forward only to be pushed back against the wall. He stared into the man's dark, almost black, eyes with defiance, refusing to be intimidated or bullied. "Now, now. I'm only here to finish the job I started twenty years ago."

Moody, reaching into the depths of disgust, spat at him, probably throwing away all dignity, but he found he didn't care in the least. "Avery."

_Constant Vigilance _echoed in the back of his head, and how he should have kept his eye on Avery.

* * *

Dumbledore stared at Dolohov, "You think it's big to pick on students, Antonin?"

He sneered, "What would you know, old man." Despite his big words, Snape knew he was quivering inside. _Fool._

He cast a look behind him at the devastation marring the Great Hall. The four houses tables were demolished, with only the Gryffindor and Slytherin ones partially remaining. The rest had been obliterated. Debris scattered the floor, and among it lay bodies of students and Death Eaters, some unfortunate enough to be lying in a pool of their own blood - or indeed, someone else's. Something foreign washed over Severus as he gazed down at the sad sight, the fourteen year olds battling for their lives against those who had trained their whole lives. It didn't seem fair or just, but he supposed that it never was.

He saw Granger and Blaise, directing Professor McGonagall to those injured gravely, whilst still battling off the Death Eaters that were giving students, aurors or order members hassle - or in other words, a good fight.

Longbottom was alongside Moody battling some low-life Death Eaters, who seemed to be putting up a skilful match against Alastor.

Lupin and Luna made a force to be reckoned with, throwing down Voldemort's followers everywhere they turned.

Pansy and Ginny were still getting students out, as Snape had passed them on the way to the battle. And then there as his godson.

Snape frowned. _Where was his godson?_

Before he had time to deliberate this, Dumbledore said a quiet, "_Incarcerous." _That binded Dolohov, and Snape, facing Albus' back, took his turn to attack. He straightened up, locked eyes with the back of the Headmasters head and said the words he knew so well;

"_Avada Kedavra_."

* * *

The whole hall seemed to freeze, as everyone was plunged into a deathly quiet silence that no one seemed to dare break. The Death Eaters feared to believe it for risk of disappointment, and the rest simply feared to believe it.

Hearts shattered, hope sank and will to fight waned as Albus Dumbledore let out a gasp of surprise and sank to the ground. His body hitting the ground provided noise to quell the stillness, and the thump echoed many times through the large hall. Members of the light all around glanced in confusion, anger, hurt and sheer disbelief.

Amidst the silence, one brave Death Eater shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" and as Alastor Moody's body dropped to the ground, a thunderous celebration erupted from Voldemort's followers as they praised Snape and Avery, delighted to see the fallen enemies.

And, one by one, the light apparated. There would be no more fighting or loss for that day.

They had lost enough.

* * *

A/N: So I took a slightly different route this time, as I wanted to change things up. Debated on doing the entire chapter from Snape's perspective, but settled on this. Its strange, and not entirely up to scratch, but do let me know what you think. I like it, surprisingly, and will definitely try and write the next chapter tomorrow as I'm absolutely bursting to write the next chapter. I've a feeling I will enjoy it!

Feedback loved!

xCNx


	47. Chapter 45: This Aint a Love Song

**Chapter 45: This Aint a Love Song.**

_I've been lost, I've been losing_  
_I've been tired, I'm all hurt and confusion_  
_I've been mad, I'm the kind of man that I'm not_  
_I'm going down, I'll be coming back fighting_  
_I may be scared and a little bit frightened_  
_But I'll be back, I'll be coming back to life_  
_"This Aint a Love Song" - Scouting for Girls._

It was chaos and madness as one by one, the order apparated to The Burrow, unsure of what to think and say. No one wanted to believe what had just happened, and everyone reacted in a different way. There were those who, for now, wanted to pretend it didn't happen - like Molly Weasley, who was hurriedly running around the Burrow, not unlike a headless chicken, to find all of her children. Then there were those who looked dead on their feet; eyes wide open, but their expression vacant and empty - Bill Weasley was a good example of this.

Remus Lupin appeared with Luna, Pansy and Ginny, no one uttering a word upon their arrival. The silence was tense as they waited for everyone to arrive back, to retreat from the Hogwarts castle.

There didn't seem to be words to convey the utter defeat and despair that overwhelmed everyone, the complete anguish that lingered in the atmosphere and threatened to knock everyone in the room out. The castle they had, essentially, grown up in, was now ruled by evil Death Eaters. The Headmaster who had provided so much for them, and watched over them with a wise and knowledgeable eye was now dead. The list seemed to go on as they counted up the grievances.

"Ginny, my baby!" Molly wailed loudly, pulling the girl into her arms upon seeing her. She held her close, closing her eyes tightly and stroking her hair softly. "I was so worried."

Ginny shut her eyes gently, savouring the embrace of her mother, "I know. I'm sorry.. I tried to leave as soon as possible."

"Ssh, no apologies. Come sit, pet. I have to look for the others. George and Percy have not arrived back yet," Molly's lip trembled a little, and Ginny's heart broke a little more. For her whole family.

"They'll be here." Ginny promised, despite knowing that she had no foundation to say that. Molly only nodded, stroked her daughters cheek once more, and left to search the people who had arrived for injuries. So far, Lupin, Luna, Ginny, Pansy, Bill, Fleur, Elphias Dodge, Rubeus Hagrid, Hestia Jones, Arthur Weasley, Emmeline Vance and Fred were back, though some may of gone to Grimmauld instead by accident. Of course, it was assumed now that if Snape was on the Dark side, then he would have told them about Grimmauld, meaning it was no longer safe.

There was a pop, and everyone turned to see who had arrived next. McGonagall dusted herself off, looking much more dishevelled than they had ever seen her before. And that was fairly bad considering the months they had. Her hair was tumbling down her shoulders, knotty and unmanageable, her robes were torn and filthy, and there were several cuts on her face. She held the hands of Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini, who also looked a little less than their usual.

Or, rather, a lot less than their usual.

McGonagall fell as gracefully as possible into the nearest chair, giving everyone a look that said she didn't want to be stared at. Many wondered what her reaction was to all of this, and knew it couldn't be good.

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, throwing her arms around the girl. Luna hugged both Hermione and Blaise, expressing her relief at their safety.

Pansy hugged Blaise, and politely nodded to Hermione. "I'm glad you're both okay."

"Me, too." Blaise smiled, though it was lacking his usual charm.

"Have you seen Neville?" Ginny asked then, worried. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't seem him much during battle at all.

Hermione and Blaise exchanged a look, then nodded solemnly, "George was trying to tear him away from Professor Moody when we left.." She glanced down and cleared her throat, "We wanted to help him, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't let us. She just grabbed our hands and apparated."

"Probably for the best," Pansy told them honestly, "George will apparate with Neville, and probably Moody, soon."

Hermione nodded in return, and they all held each others hands as they awaited Harry, Neville and Draco's return. It wasn't a surprise that they were the last ones to arrive, they were usually the most dramatic ones. Or at least this is what Hermione took to telling herself. Neville was the exception, but she was reassured that George would get him back safely.

After directing them to sit down, Ginny let go of Luna's hand, "I better tell my Mum about George."

Luna responded for them, "Of course."

More and more Order members began to arrive in then, and Hermione noticed that Kingsley and Tonks were noticeably missing. She excused herself from her friends for a moment, and approached Remus Lupin tentatively. He hadn't spoken much since she had arrived, and had only said anything when informing Molly of people's return. He looked devastated, really. Although that was a common theme, a common expression that everyone wore.

"Professor?" He turned his eyes towards her, red-rimmed and weary looking. Hermione didn't even know how to describe how horribly defeated he looked. "Where are Kingsley and Tonks?"

Remus blinked, "How many times have I asked you to call me Remus? We're not in a classroom anymore." Hermione could have sworn he choked a little there, but chose wisely not to comment. "They were at the Ministry - we didn't just blow off Luna's premonition as nothing. Besides, a lot of Order members haven't arrived back yet. And two of the heirs. And Harry Potter." His face seemed to sink with each word, a feat she thought not possible.

"Thanks, Pr-" Remus frowned, and she corrected herself, "Remus." He smiled gently, though it was forced and made him look even more dead beat than before.

"Oh, George!" A loud shout caught their attentions, and they turned towards Molly. "I knew you'd worry me silly before you returned." She squeezed him tightly, so much that his breath hitched with the lack of air.

"Sorry Mum, need to breathe for a second," Molly obliged and smiled up at her son, "I'm glad you're okay, dear."

"Glad? Don't you mean ecstatically overjoyed?" He grinned, and Molly couldn't help but crush him into a hug again. The sight warmed Hermione's - and others, she was sure- heart, and she couldn't help but smile a little. There was still some good in the world.

She waved her goodbye's to Remus and headed back over to her friends, seeing that Neville was locked in a tight embrace with Ginny. Simply holding each other, and this also lifted Hermione's heart an inch. It was good that people still had something to keep them going; something to hold them up.

She glanced over at Luna, who was gazing at her hands. Hermione moved closer to her, edging her way in between the girl and Blaise. "Are you okay?"

"Is anyone?" She asked with a sad smile. "Though I do wish Harry would hurry up."

Hermione glanced to the door, where people generally apparated to. "I know what you mean."

"I didn't see Draco for the whole fight, actually." Blaise admitted, joining the conversation.

"I saw him helping out Seamus Finnegan at the start, but that's it." Hermione replied, her forehead creased in worry.

Luna patted her hand, "I'm sure he'll be okay."

"I'm not sure I can believe that anymore, with all that's happened.."

_Pop! _"Harry!" exclamations were heard throughout the room, with variations of relief spilling from everyone's lips. The-Boy-Who-Lived was surrounded within seconds, being probed and questioned and hugged. Hermione knew he was hating the attention, and made her way towards him, Luna in tow. The others waited behind.

He turned around to her, and Hermione couldn't help the relief that washed over her. Harry was okay. His green eyes brightened a little through the dark despair, and she threw her arms around him. "Harry," Hermione's joy was conveyed through that simple word, and she felt his arms go around to her to hug her fiercely back.

"You're okay," He smiled, drawing back. Hermione couldn't help but notice the dark stains on his face; the soot and dirt and the carefully carved tear marks. She quickly whiped the tear marks away, knowing he wouldn't want people to see them. Harry shot her a grateful look and squeezed her hand. She understood.

They smiled half-heartedly at each other, overjoyed by the fact that they were both okay, but the sadness of the day couldn't be ignored or pushed away for even a second, only lessened by a minute fraction.

Hermione stepped back then, "I'll see you in a few."

Confusion settled on his dirty features for a moment, but then Luna stepped forward. Unlike Hermione, her hug was not tight and firm, but rather, she melted into him. Her arms went around his waist - whereas Hermione's went around his neck - and she buried her head in his chest.

Startled by the public display of affection, Harry stood there dumbly for a second, and then put his arms around her. "Luna, I'm so-"

"Don't apologise." She whispered, "With all that's happened, you've nothing to be sorry for."

"But there's so_ much _to be sorry for," He stressed, sounding frustrated.

"Why must you always be the last one back?" Luna asked, almost playfully, changing the subject.

He shrugged a shoulder, not realising that Draco was not present. "Didn't want to kill the excitement."

Luna raised her hand to his cheek, "Are you okay?"

Harry stared at her, and after a beat, he began to slowly shake his head. It was then he let out a soft, chocked whisper, "No."

* * *

Hermione was nearly in tears at this point as she sat at the Burrow table, where all members of the Order were currently sitting. It was proving to be a long night, with just three hours having spanned out since she arrived there. It had felt like an eternity - like she had spent years, months and weeks waiting in the living room. She sat next to Harry, with Blaise on her other side. She was glad that Blaise was sitting beside her, he knew her pain and how much she was worrying.

Remus, sick of no one taking the role of leader, banged his fist on the table to gain everyone's attention, and then stood. "With no leader now present, I will preside over this meeting. A vote will be taken tomorrow on who to elect as the sole leader of the Order.

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I am in no state to discuss and dissect what has happened today. We have lost two of our most brave, valiant and intelligent members of the Order. No words can express the loss that's felt here today. However, I do have to address just two things today. Which is, Draco Malfoy's whereabouts and Severus Snape."

"The bastard was a traitor!" George piped up, thoroughly infuriated.

"Which one?" Hestia Jones countered dryly.

Remus cleared his throat, "It's not clear what has happened to Draco, so we mustn't jump to conclusions that -"

"Oh come on, Remus. Snape kills Dumbledore, and Draco goes missing? Snape's _godson_?" Bill cut in, in disbelief of Remus' words.

"Draco is Snape's godson?" Ginny asked, shocked. Molly gave her a stern look, and Ginny blushed and glanced down at the table. She wasn't supposed to be at the meeting, being underage, but they had made the exception seeing as nothing was the norm anymore.

"It's possible that something has happened to Draco!" Hermione said heatedly, getting worked up from everyone's lack of trust in him.

"Yes, Hermione's right." Lainey spoke up quietly, "He's only a boy. It sounds like something has happened to him."

"I agree with Hermione," Harry nodded, and several sounds of shock were heard throughout the room. "I'm secure in the knowledge that Draco is loyal to me, my friends and the light. We have to help him, not condemn him."

"He speaks some sense, that one!" Blaise agreed, not sure whether he was about to be hexed.

Arthur shared his opinion then. "Snape seems to have fooled us all, including Albus. We have to forget about him and move on - there's no point dwelling and going over it. The fact is, he is not with us and has killed our leader. Nothing can be done about it or reversed, so we must just move forward. Starting with the whereabouts of Draco Malfoy. I'm not entirely convin-"

His speech was interrupted by several pops, as Kingsley Shaklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Dedalus Dodge entered the room, Tonks falling to the floor immediately and Kingsley holding an already unconscious Dedalus up.

"What happened, Kingsley?" Remus asked, hurrying around to them. He instantly went to Tonks, his touches almost loving as he surveyed the damage.

Molly was standing of course, already busying herself with helping them. Fleur also rose to help, but Bill shook his head at her, telling her that his mother had it and wouldn't appreciate the help.

And then Kingsley said the words that frightened them all; "Merlin Remus, he's got the Ministry, too."

With the panic that had been the takeover of Hogwarts, most of the Order members and some auror members had been sent there - getting the students, some of which were very young, was their primary priority, and it had to be done without question. Unfortunately, they hadn't expected the attack on the Ministry that had proceeded just minutes after the heirs arrived at Hogwarts. Werewolves, giants and death eaters alike all stormed into the Ministry, tearing the place apart and pushing the Ministry forces back until they were no more. Voldemort entered then, sending the deathly green spell in all directions to defeat the Ministry workers. Kingsley, Tonks and Dedalus put up a fight for as long as they could, but had to apparate when there were bodies strewn all around, and Voldemort was killing Scrimgeour.

No one could believe it. Was that the end? Were they all to give up and move out now? Would they all have to evacuate, lie low, live as a muggle? Quiet prevailed for twenty minutes or so afterwards, but then questions flew around the table as panic set in. Things were worse than they had imagined, which had been pretty bad to begin with. Some burst into tears, others left the room - in anger and in grief, some sat still, afraid to make a noise or movement.

Hermione's head was spinning; they needed to kill Voldemort. That was the only thing she could think of, the only thought running through her mind. What was the other horcrux?

She frowned, almost forcing herself to belief she could figure out the third and last horcrux sitting there. Blaise, who had been holding Hermione's hand as a sign of support and comfort, dropped it and put his head in his hands. His face was shielded.

Harry threw back his chair and left the room, and Luna allowed two tears to fall delicately down her face before she wiped them away casually and went to find Harry.

Neville allowed Ginny to lay her head on his chest and cry gently, no sound emitting from either of them. And Hermione supposed that was characteristic of Ginny and the way she grieved.

Lupin held his hands over his face, rubbing at his eyes. He still sat next to Tonks, who was lying on the ground. Molly was weeping loudly.. And the list went on.

But Hermione couldn't ignore the fact that Draco was not there, storming out in anger.

* * *

He ached all over, feeling as if he had been crucio'd a hundred times over, and then left to bleed on the pavement. However, this seemed to not be the case as he surveyed his surroundings. He was in the dungeons, and locked against the walls. It wasn't Malfoy Manor, that much he knew.

But the place looked familiar to him.

Draco sat up straighter, ignoring the rush to his head and the searing pain that hit him then. He wondered what the hell had happened, and rubbed his eyes in an effort to curb the pain. Draco winced as his headache hit again, this wave stronger than the last.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened, but it was a struggle. Details were hazy and faces were blurry - the last he remembered was helping Dean Thomas with a Death Eater, and then being told they needed help in the Gryffindor common room with the younger students. Draco had, of course, obliged and followed the person..

He must have been ambushed then. Draco frowned; he couldn't for the life of him figure out who told him to go to the common room. What had happened to them? It was someone he knew, that much Draco remembered.

As his head throbbed again, Draco gave up for a moment and sighed. He glanced around again. There seemed to be only one way out, which was a steel door in the ceiling, and there was no way getting through that unless he could use magic. Draco knew it would probably be fruitless, but tried to use wandless magic anyway.

No results.

The place had been magic-proofed already. A loud cackle drew Draco from his thoughts, and he looked to the ceiling. He remembered that laugh. And all of a sudden, Draco knew where he was. _Lestrange Manor. _The disgust he felt was immediate, and he sneered slightly.

He heard the steel door being opened, and looked up towards it. The person climbed down, and Draco saw it was a male. He was skinny, slightly scrawny and simply not as sturdy as the majority of the Death Eaters. He seemed to be younger, also.

The skinny kid turned to him, and Draco stared him right in the eyes. Those familiar brown eyes rushed back to him, and he gasped.

Draco's heart began beating hysterically in his chest, and his mouth went dry. He grasped at words; surprise, anger and confusion striking his heart.

Wetting his lips, Draco managed a surprise whisper, "Theo?"

* * *

A/N: Oh, I know, you'll probably KILL me! But, it's a very, very quick update, no? see, I'm enjoying writing the fast-paced, dramatic part now. I can see the end of this fic and I'm extremely excited!

What do you think, anyway? I'm thrilled with the feedback for the last chapter, so thank you for that. Thanks so much for the reviews so far, folks.

I will update asap. I can't remember ever updating this quickly :O Though I do realise that this is very short, but I really, really wanted to leave it there. It was too good an oppurtunity to deny! Hope you liked it anywya :) The title of the chapters, I've realised, make no sense whatsoever, but the lyrics do. As for most chapters. The lyrics don't exactly pertain to this chapter, but rather, in the future. I mean, they're not exactly fighting now, are they? :) Anyhoo, I'm going to stop rambling now. Adios, until next time! :D

xCNx

(Oh, and to Christy, I have, as you may have noticed, added in a bit of Hermione/Blaise interaction in repayment for the reviews, and me never being able to reply :P Anyone else have any requests? Besides seing more Luna, of course ;))


	48. Chapter 46: The Cave

**Chapter 46: The Cave**

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_  
_I can see widows and orphans through my tears_  
_I know my call despite my faults_  
_And despite my growing fears_

_But I will hold on hope_  
_And I won't let you choke_  
_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_  
_And I will change my ways_  
_I'll know my name as it's called again_

_"The Cave" - Mumford & Sons._

Draco watched in pure bemusement and utter shock as Theo drew himself up to full height, dusting himself and glancing around the cell multiple times; eyes always shifting, yet never roaming towards Draco.

He couldn't understand it. Theodore had always been the most outspokenly horrified by Voldemort, the one who had proclaimed his hatred for the monster from the very start. And yet, here he was, standing in front of Draco in Death Eater robes. It was a sight he most certainly had never imagined.

Draco struggled to form a sentence, to string a few words together in order to gain some perspective on the situation - but all attempts failed, and instead, he sat looking at Theodore, a million thoughts running through his mind.

His old friend suddenly cleared his throat, and Draco got the impression that he was extremely nervous. "Malfoy, I -"

"Malfoy?" He rose a brow, "Since when have I been Malfoy?"

"It's been quite a while though, hasn't it?" Theodore returned, wringing his hands together. His words were said just barely without a stutter, and he was strongly reminded that this was _Theo. _His best friend.

Draco then disregarded the previous question, "What happened, Theo?" He asked softly, staring imploringly at him.

"A lot happened. I never went to Sweden… They threatened to kill my Dad if I didn't join. I had to watch them.." Theo choked here, but in a split second, composed himself again. It was like he had never said anything.

"You had to watch them?" Draco knew it was awfully sadistic of him to ask his friend this, but a part of him needed to know what could possibly have changed Theo so.

"Torture him." He replied flatly. "I gave in, and here I am. It's a rather uneventful story." There was a small silence. "I've been sent here to check if you're awake," He paused. "Are you?"

He gazed at the fellow Slytherin for a few moments before nodding slowly. And without another word, Theodore Nott left. He didn't once look back.

It felt like he was sitting there for hours, each second ticking by as painfully as the last. He wasn't injured too badly; minus the few bumps and scratches, he was fine. But Draco's head was spinning. He had played the conversation - if it could be called that - with Theo in his head repeatedly, until it no longer made sense. Granted, it had never made much sense in the first place.

Draco was shocked, astounded and just completely taken aback. That wasn't Theo he had seen, it was some impostor. It wasn't the friend that Draco had taken so quickly too, who he had bonded with and formed a strong and durable friendship with. Where was the naïve, innocent and chatty Theodore Nott gone? The one who struggled to find a girl, who spoke out against the injustices done daily and who wasn't afraid to stray from the crowd every now and then. He was warm and emotional - for a Slytherin - and expressed sympathy, empathy, love, hatred.

The Theodore he had just seen was almost all cold. Draco could imagine himself being like that, after all he had been, and also Blaise if pushed, but never Theodore.

Voldemort had broken him, but Draco felt that he could be fixed with a little time. He himself was living proof that people could be fixed with time.

* * *

It was bright and early the next morning when everyone sat around the table again, quiet and exhausted, nobody wanted to break the fragile peace of the morning. There was a sliver of time where they could pretend it was like any other morning.

But Molly wasn't passing out food like it was life or death, Fred and George weren't cracking jokes or playing some mischievous prank, Hermione wasn't lecturing, Luna wasn't dreaming, Ginny wasn't talking, Blaise wasn't laughing, and it continued. There was just a silence, and they all found that over the months they had become well accustomed to silence, as it found their presence so often.

As the table was cleared at the end, everyone looked around at each other. They knew what was next - it was time to clear the air, to make decisions and to put forward a plan of action. Or, a plan of no action - a plan of fleeing. Flight or fight, that was the question.

"We're going to have a quick vote on the next leader. Anonymous would be ideal, but we don't have that kind of time or luxury. So I will simply ask each of you to nominate someone and we will then vote." The nominations came to Minerva, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill and the twins. Who had, of course, been nominated by each other.

Remus nodded then, and proceeded to call out the names and count the results. In the end, Kingsley narrowly won, but there was no cause for celebration. Kingsley simply nodded and took over then, sitting head of the table and surveying everyone with a critical eye.

"I suppose the first matter of discussion is our whereabouts." A murmur of agreement echoed around the table. "The Burrow is only safe so long, and soon, we'll all have to leave and find somewhere much more inconspicuous and a lot less obvious. But where is this place? Any suggestions?"

Luna spoke first, "Well, my house is empty now.. Though I do think that they would raid my house, too. It wouldn't exactly be the least obvious option.."

"Thank you, Lovegood. But you're right, the Lovegood residence would have to be a last resort as it is somewhere that the Death Eaters would look first."

"There's also my house. Though I would prefer that be left alone, my family are muggles." Hermione said, knowing that her house was eligible, but it was only a matter of time before Voldemort found it - and her father and sister had no real way of protecting themselves.

"That would be putting your family in too much danger, Hermione." Tonks shot the girl a smile, "I think my house - my mum's - would be the best option. It's not a clear connection, and there is a basement in my house which could be put under the fidelus charm. I don't live with my mother either anymore, so it's the last place they would think to look for Harry Potter and the heirs."

"That would be good, Nymphadora. Notify Andromeda and ensure that everything is okay for this to go ahead - it will be an intrusion of privacy also."

"There's no intrusion in war," Tonks said, waving him off.

"Tomorrow we move. Not all together, and not all to the one place. Some of us will have to remain stationed here, and live in our houses as usual. The Tonks household will merely be a headquarters for the order, and also, a place to stay if refuge is needed. For example, the heirs will have to stay there as none of them have somewhere to stay at the moment."

"Except for me," Neville spoke up, "I have a house, which could also be used if necessary."

"Thank you, Longbottom. We'll keep that in mind if needed." Kingsley smiled softly at him, "Now that that matter is dealt with, we may now move onto more pressing matters."

"Draco Malfoy.." Remus stated, catching onto his line of thought - as had most people.

"Of course. Personally, I've seen nothing but good deeds done by the boy. He has helped us in the first battle at Hogwarts, and I wasn't informed of him doing anything deceptive… And he was not seen hurting any students or members of the light during the last battle. I have no reason to believe he has switched sides, which in turn leads be to think that he is in fact being held captor." Many jumped with indignation and readied their arguments, but Kingsley cut them all off swiftly, "I know many of you will feel very differently, and I'd like to hear your opinions, but please don't be hasty in your assumptions. Think before you speak and put yourself in another perspective."

People eyed one other, thoughts bubbled and eyebrows furrowed as everyone let his words sink in.

Bill broke the silence. "You may have no reason to suspect foul play, but I've no reason to believe otherwise. Why should I take it that Malfoy is being held, when there's no evidence to suggest that he is?"

"I've seen Malfoy in class and with the heirs and friends, and I never once thought since about December, that he was going astray. He's showed Dumbledore all of his letters back and forth, he's lived in a castle and formed friendships with people sitting at this table.. He's fought with us once, and I'd put my life on it that he fought _with_ us again last night." Remus argued, his words hitting each person.

"You were in close quarters with him, yes. But we all know how good an actor Malfoy's can be," Molly replied, somewhat primly.

Hermione shook her head, "I saw him change before my very eyes - he wouldn't, couldn't, do something like betray us. He-he helps us, talks to us, jokes with us.. He doesn't call me mudblood anymore! He's almost caring sometimes, and even empathetic at times. He's helped and _cared _for us too much to turn back now!"

"You can't let emotion get in the way of observation.." Ginny announced, clearing her throat.

Harry turned his green eyes towards Ginny, an angry spark alighting in them. He didn't like how people were simply casting Draco off because he was a Malfoy. Although, granted, he would have done the same himself a few months ago - so it was understandable - but he was too frustrated to think logically. "That's tripe, and you know it. If everyone here separated emotion from observation, then there would be no question about it: Draco is held captive."

The truth of Harry's words seemed to reverberate around the table, and Hermione looked gratefully at Harry, as she had countless times in the bad. And vice versa, of course.

"Emotion and personal opinion is important here though. We need to take it into account, and I do believe that the young Malfoy, if in trouble, could be in grave danger at this point - he has been there overnight. God knows what the Death Eaters have been up to." McGonagall shivered slightly as she thought, and Hermione found it a little strange to see her favourite professor look so.. Vulnerable.

Percy, who usually stayed quiet, suddenly became enraged, "I think we're all forgetting who we're talking about! Who's father is in the most inner circle of the Death Eaters? Who's father has killed hundreds, showing no mercy and perceiving no wrong in it? Hermione, who called you a mudblood and reduced you to tears several times in your school career? Harry, who has attempted to foil and destroy you at every turn while in school? Who has showed the very least respect to every single person at this table, who has turned his nose up at us, spat words, thrown hexes.. Who has given us every possible reason to hate him?

"You all understand me. And now he goes missing, around the same time his godfather kills our leader, and you all even consider the possibility that he's being held against his will? He's _destined _for this, just as much as Harry is for his." And it seemed like no one could argue with that. The name-calling and school mockery was nothing but a small blip, something that could be deduced to playground bully affairs - nothing grave. But, the rest, that echoed through their being and imprinted into their minds with serious conviction and the last line … It seemed to have blown around the table, leaving everyone to widen their eyes in surprise at the metaphor, and then turn their eyes towards Harry. The comparison had never been made before, and now that it had, it couldn't help but be marvelled at how accurate it was. It seemed completely logical and practical, and Percy had delivered it in fine fashion.

Draco Malfoy was destined for this.

Finally, Blaise - almost hesitantly, which was so uncharacteristic for him - spoke up.

"I know I'm a Slytherin, and I know many of you think I shouldn't be here right now - despite what you may say when questioned - but Draco is my best mate. I know what I'm saying when I tell you he wouldn't switch sides. That he was committed to the cause of the light, and nothing was going to change that - he had nothing left to change that. It's not just me as a friend speaking, as an observer I can say that there is no reason for him to move sides. I'd like to say I know him better than anyone, and I'd feel pretty confident in that assumption. He's not the type of person to be indecisive, and he's told me with great confidence that he is fighting for the light - that was his decision. He's not going to fly back and forth between the two.

"He's a Slytherin, so loyalty is never guaranteed, but to people he truly loves, Draco will fight till the bitter end. His father and mother are just one example - and then there's me, who was involved in a bitter domestic abuse affair when my mother re-married. And then there's the heirs. They're the most unlikely friends you'll ever happen across; personalities clash, houses sworn rivals, families that feud.. They'd never have become friends on the outside world. But they are just that: _friends. _He's helped Neville with confidence, Hermione with.. Well, herself. And lets be honest, he gave up a lot to move into the castle. He's lost a lot.

"All he has are the people at this table, essentially. What's the point in throwing that away?

"Destiny, also, is a load of rubbish. We will be who we want to be, we'll make our future through what we want. It's not decided for us, and he certainly isn't a killer because someone says so.

"I'll leave off with a personal point, because I feel I've said enough. He's my best friend, my brother in every way but blood - does that not sound familiar? Are you going to let another person lose their brother? Another father lose his son? Draco is a human being with friends and family just as Ron was, and I know if someone had been able to prevent what happened to him you'd make it happen in an instant. So don't let it happen to someone else. Don't wish that kind of pain on others.

"Now, does no one want to come with me to save Malfoy's sorry arse?"

Luna stood and clapped, the first signs of happiness lighting her features all morning. Slowly, the heirs began to clap with her, and also Ginny and Pansy. ( Granted, they did not stand.)

"Quiet! Sit down, Lovegood," Kingsley ordered. "Now, after listening to all opinions, I think the best thing to do is to assume Draco Malfoy is still on our side. As I've stated, he's given no reason since joining the heirs to believe otherwise. And so, tomorrow, we begin planning a rescue. Firstly, it needs to be determined where he is -" Percy, Bill and a few others walked out of the room at this point, vexed about the current decision and situation. They would return, but simply needed time to adjust. "This could be particularly tricky. As many of you don't know, Lucius Malfoy is now on our side, and communication with him is vital to this rescue plan. Especially in finding Draco's whereabouts. Hermione, also, I believe you have the power of telepathy? Is it possible for you to locate or talk to young Draco through this method?"

"Probably not, sir," she admitted, "It's usually close range, and also very hard to break through the heirs minds. I will try later on, but I doubt my efforts will be successful."

"Very well. As I said, I will try to establish contact with Lucius also, if he does not do so himself. Obviously, I have made clear of my decision from now: fight. It is entirely up to yourself whether you want to leave - and if you do, I advise you leave the room now." The pressure of that almost suffocated the room - no one could leave under that kind of scrutiny. Although, Hermione mused as she glanced around, no one seemed to want to. Every single person sitting at the table had a determined glint in their eye and a set jaw, readying themselves for what was about to come.

"I am honoured and proud of your loyalty and will to fight, and we will fight. We will overcome the darkness that has consumed the Wizarding World, and we _will_ defeat Voldemort!" Kingsley proclaimed, firing them up. George and Fred cheered at the words. By this time, Bill, Percy, and the others that had earlier walked out in anger, where all present again. Disgruntled, but present.

"Locating members and securing more numbers is something I'd like everyone to take a look at; Voldemort has an extremely large, and disappointing, following. We need to at least try and match it - classmates, co-workers, neighbours.. Who is willing to step up?

"Secondly, a plan of action in taking down Voldemort needs to be made." Winces were made by a few once again as he said "the Dark Lords" name. The heirs were exempt from these few. "A firm location of his whereabouts is essential, or a ploy. We need to be the attacking side this time, and stop all the defending.

"I know we have suffered many grievances and this cannot be forgotten, but we must push through it. The Ministry and Hogwarts had been taken from us, and instead of mourning, we have to keep the determination to get it back. Evil cannot prevail, and we have to make sure of that.

"Arthur, you need to discover who's who in the Ministry tomorrow, meaning you will need to go into work. Assuming position as if nothing as happened. I'm aware this is dangerous, Molly, but also necessary. Tonks, you need to speak to your mother. Bill, I'd like you to go to The Daily Prophet tomorrow. Shed some light on what has happened, alert the public before the prophet is also taken. Finally, George and Fred, please attempt to keep public morale up - get back to that shop!" A few chuckles were forced here, an attempt at lighting the mood. Kingsley stood then, offering his goodbye's and ensuring everyone understood what as going on. He had to return to his house, check on his family, as did others. Everyone had something and someone to tend to.

As people filtered out of the kitchen - and out of the burrow - Hermione, Luna, Neville, Blaise, Harry and Ginny sat quietly. What were they supposed to do?

Hermione cleared her throat after what felt like hours, "We should find a library."

* * *

There was leak in the corner of the room. It dripped incessantly, one moment after the next, never ending in its supply of water and its falling to the ground. He could almost see the droplet get heavier and heavier with water until it fell to the ground, creating a small echo in the large dungeon as it splashed onto the granite.

He wondered if he was going slowly insane. The dropping of the water was driving him crazy, and he had debated several times talking aloud to himself - or god forbid, singing - to drown out the noise of the leak. (No pun intended.)

Draco had lost track of time with how long he had been down in the Manors dungeon. Every once and a while, he heard someone pace above, and then disappear. Theo hadn't returned since they had last talked, but no one had come to retrieve him either - despite him telling Theo to say he was awake. Perhaps this was Voldemort's plan - wait until the Malfoy boy had gone insane, and then pounce and convert him.

He sighed mournfully. He _was_ going insane.

It was then he heard delicate footfalls of someone above, and raised his head to the hatch door. It was silent for a minute, and then someone was opening it, allowing light to fill the chamber for the first time in hours. Draco relished the sudden burst of light, but also had to flinch away from its sudden harshness on his eyes.

When his eyes had at last adjusted, he looked up towards whoever it was. Squinting, Draco nearly shouted for joy when he saw who it was.

However, this compulsion to smile was quickly flattened when the man narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply - Draco got the message loud and clear. And soon understood why when his aunt followed his father down into the dungeons.

He could already tell it was going to be lots of fun.

"So you're not dead, my ickle nephew." Bellatrix announced, smirking as approaching him with a feral look in her eyes. Her voice was unnaturally soft for her. She grabbed his chin then, forcing him to look in her eyes. Draco kept his face impassively cool, and looked into her eyes with complete nonchalance. "My ickle, wicke, _traitor, worthless, bastard _nephew! How dare you betray our master," Bellatrix pushed him roughly away, and then spat beside him in disgust.

"How utterly lady-like of you, Aunt Bella. I expect nothing less. Though I had forgotten how pleasurable it is to talk to you," he drawled sarcastically.

His aunt looked like she was about to lunge forward and strangle him, when Lucius placed a hand on her forearm. He then turned to his son, addressing him, "Stop being foolish, boy. Have I taught you nothing? Respect your superiors." Bella nodded along with him, agreeing whole-heartedly. However, she still had a glint in her eye that Draco reckoned meant she wanted to kill him - but her beloved master wouldn't want that. No, no.

Then again, Bellatrix always had a somewhat maniacal glint in her eyes.

And then Draco backtracked. _Her beloved master wouldn't want that. _Hence, no matter what he said, he had to remain untouched.. Or at least alive.

"Superior?" He chuckled, and then sighed as if it were the funniest thing he had heard in a long time. Glancing at his aunt, he continued patronisingly, "Okay, you can be a superior if you want."

"Get rid of the tone, you brat." She took out her wand then, and before he could blink, Draco felt an immeasurable amount of pain rip through him. He refused to give her the satisfaction of a scream or shout though, and instead writhed in pain. It ended then, and he was left panting loudly, his chest heaving at a rapid rate and every bone and muscle in his body aching beyond anything he had ever experienced. His aunt was _pissed. _

Bellatrix grabbed Draco by his hair then, thrusting his head back, "You'll speak when asked. Let's go Lucius, my lord wanted to see him soon." She performed a binding spell on her nephew, and then undid the locks that tied him to the dungeon walls. Draco was struck by how awful she looked then - her hair was a god awful mess, matted and knotty, it seemed like it needed to be introduced to a brush. Her skin was an unhealthy and entirely unattractive grey, her cheeks were hallow and her body gave the impression of a stick; easily broken or snapped.

And then there was also the glint in her eye; constantly present, manic and feral.

She pulled him up then, and he stumbled with the force. Who knew someone so frail looking could be so strong. With a sound of disgruntlement, he began to walk towards the exit.

Bellatrix turned to his father, who had remained silent for the last twenty minutes. "I will inform the master of his arrival, you levitate him up through the door. He won't be able to himself, the worthless piece of scrap." She turned to climb out, but then turned back to Draco.

Pinching his cheeks tightly, she cooed, "I'm so gwad' to have you back, ickle Drake-y."

Draco pulled away, caught between keeping an impassive face or glaring at her. He decided to keep his expression calm and collected, as emotion was never really his style. "Glad to be back."

She began climbing out then, and Lucius took the opportunity to quickly withdraw his wand.

His eyes were narrow slits, his jaw clenched so hard Draco thought it was locked, his posture was still and firm. Lucius brushed his long, blond hair over his shoulder and pointed his wand firmly in her back.

Bellatrix barely had time to gasp before the words were said so precisely, clearly and cut through the room like a knife.

"Avada Kedavra."

* * *

A/N: I know, I have to stop ending like this. Do tell me how you feel about it though :) I know things are moving slowly again, but it is necessary. THings needed to be sorted before the pounced into action. Things to look forward to in next chapter: dead Bella? Aftermath, library time, rescue time, and possible romance.. but between who, exactly? ;)

And as you may have noticed, updates will not be as regular. I'm going to try and write a chapter every Sunday, so I'll try and update each week on Sunday, but I don't know how well that'll go. So its simply a proposal at the moment. I'm back in school, and in my final year, so it's very difficult.  
Thanks for reading, and do review, I so love them :)

xCNx


	49. Chapter 47: This is Not a Test

**Chapter 47: This is not a Test**

_I want it but I'm haunted  
By the thought of losing everything that we've been through this far and  
Please help me, believe in all these things that I've been screaming  
Talk is not enough, god knows I love to talk too much_

_"This is Not a Test" - The Coronas.  
_

* * *

The air crackled with tension and anticipation as Bella let out a small sound of surprise before falling to the floor with a small thump. Neither males moved for a moment. Lucius still had his wand in the air, pointing forwards. He was breathing heavily, taking deep breaths in and out. His eyes were wide now, and lips looser than before. His eyes, that were a darker shade of grey to Draco's, were unreadable, though his expression was quite clearly frozen.

Draco glanced back and forth between his aunt and his father, scarcely believing what had just occurred. He wondered if he had been knocked out this entire time, and the whole scenario was simply what he would like to have happened. Blinking and shaking his head, he soon came to the conclusion that that was not the case.

Bellatrix was dead. A smile bloomed across his face, and before he knew it, he was exclaiming, "You did it.. You killed Bellatrix!"

Lucius, snapping out of his reverie, put his arm down by his side and nodded. "We have ten minutes to get out of here.. Its only a matter of time before someone comes looking for us and finds Bellatrix." He fisted for something in his pocket, "Here's your wand. We removed the non-magic ward when we entered, unbeknownst to you. Now, go. We have to leave."

Draco climbed up from the dungeons, appreciating the change of scenery and feeling of fresh air. His father pointed in the direction of the exit, but Draco paused mid-step, "What about Theo?"

"There's nothing you can do, Draco. He's made his decision. Now mov-"

"People said I made my decision, too. He doesn't support Voldemort, he was bullied into it!" He said, frustrated. Lucius flinched at the name of the Dark Lord.

Lucius shook his head at his son, his blond hair swishing behind him, "What do you suppose we do? Kidnap him? The best thing you can do now is get out of here. And then plan with the light."

Before Draco could protest anymore, Lucius gave him no option. After dragging him down a corridor, he clenched Draco's arm tightly and apparated.

_Damn him_. was the sole thought in the Slytherin heirs head as he felt the familiar sensation of being sucked through a straw.

He wanted to bring Theodore as he was aware that his friend was unhappy as a Death Eater, and essentially, being held there against his will. Although, he mused, there was no way Theo was going to leave without his father.. And it would be a very big operation to get all of them out.

Perhaps he would be able to save Theo in the end anyway, in the final battle. He could still protect him, and maybe convert him - it wasn't impossible.

Draco shook his head; all these notions of saving people. If he didn't know better, he'd say he was turning into a bit of a Gryffindor.

Safe to say, he knew better.

* * *

Luna let her foot move up and down leisurely as she read, providing the only movement in the large room. It was dark, with light only shining in from the two ceiling-height windows at the far end of the room. The library was like the one Luna had seen when she was in Italy as a child, with high ceilings and rows and rows of books covering each of the walls. Except, unlike the hot and colourful country she had been in, it was musty and musky, with the windows providing little light as the weather continued to prove miserable. The rain battered against the windows and the sound filled the room and gave a sense of comfort to Luna, as she was sure it did to others also. There were several candles spread across the desks that were scattered across the room, but these also did little to improve the lighting conditions, meaning Luna had to sit as close as possible to the candle in order to read anything.

They were under strict orders - from Hermione - not to use any magic, as they were forbidden to be in here. If found, the teenagers would face grim consequences - each prospect worse than the last. If it was Voldemort and his cronies, well, the consequences were pretty much spoken for. The same went for if someone in the Order found them.

And so they proceeded with delicacy, making very little noise - as if it made a difference - and also moving very little. They were confined to the library of Grimmauld manor. The adults that questioned their whereabouts were of the opinion that they were in Neville's house that his grandmother left to him.

What they don't know won't hurt them - apparently.

Nonetheless, Luna persevered and pushed all guilty and hesitant thoughts out of her mind, opting to focus on the material in front of her. It was essential that they found out more about Voldemort and the hocruxes, and the Black library was certainly a fantastic place to start - in theory. They had found little as of yet.

She sighed and glanced around, "Does anyone know what time it is?"

Before going to Grimmauld, they had to work out a plan. Of course they couldn't all go, decoys and plan B's had to be put in place - especially supposing someone went to check on them at Neville's. And so they had been grouped based on their research ability, but Luna had a feeling she was only picked because she was a Ravenclaw. Nevertheless, she, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy had been chosen to go to the library, while Neville, Harry and Ginny went to Neville's. They would also attempt to collect whatever information there could be found there, but Hermione said she was sceptical.

But time was of the essence and they had to cover as much as possible in as short time as possible.

"It's five to eight." Pansy replied shortly, shaking her arm so that her watch sat comfortably on her wrist. She then shifted her position, cracking her ankles in the process.

Hermione visibly winced, "Must you do that?"

She shrugged, "I've been sitting in the one place for hours now." Pause. "So yes."

"I've found close to nothing, it feels like this has just been a waste of time." Blaise complained, sighing deeply.

Hermione looked to be searching for a reply, so Luna decided to speak first, "That's not entirely true. I've garnered a greater knowledge of horcruxes since coming here, and I'm sure all of you have, too? I've also been able to read more about Tom, and it just comes down to figuring out what would have symbolised enough for him to make it into a fourth part of his soul.."

"Luna's right. I've learned a lot here, so it hasn't been completely fruitless. Now I've read about Salazar's locket quite a bit, and there seems to be no-"

Luna shook her head, "He already had the ring.. Wasn't that enough for jewellery?"

"It wasn't the object itself though, but rather what it symbolised. As you said. The locket was a possession of prestige and radiated power and heritage, even. Everything Voldemort seemed to crave," Hermione explained, feeling more like herself than she had in days as they started to throw theories around.

"It's not the locket," Pansy shook her head, and then rooted around her pocket for something. "Dumbledore eliminated that before his death. I never figured it worthy to mention, didn't know you suspected it."

Annoyance flittered across Hermione's face, but she got a hold on it impressively fast and her expression was pensive again.

Blaise threw his book aside, rubbing his eyebrows for relief. "I wish someone would just tell us," He laughed, though it lacked any real humour.

"Nothing is ever that easy." Pansy shot back dryly, finally finding what she had been looking for as she pulled a cigarette and lighter out of her pocket. She put it in her mouth and lit it, inhaling it slowly and then exhaling even slower, grating on Hermione's nerves with great ease.

Luna almost smiled at the absurdness. Out of curiosity over anything, Luna asked, "Where did you get that, Pansy?"

"One of the Weasley's was smoking out the back. Offered me one, said I looked stressed and distressed. I said he was on the ball."

"That's great," Hermione bit out sarcastically, "Just great. We'll go off and fight the war, you just sit here and smoke and just wait around for cancer to come and get you and we'll just die for our lives fighting while you just do the same but in a completely different context!" She ranted off, not taking a breath until the end, where her words were becoming harder to distinguish due to her lack of inhaling.

Pansy simply blew the smoke out once more nonchalantly, "You look like you could use one?" and held one out for her.

Hermione hit her hand away, but not roughly. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed, as we all are. We need to find this horcrux, and yet any minute Snape or another death eater could come here and find us.. And at the same time, a tiny, tiny, miniscule part of me wants to be found because I can't stand the 'not-knowing' of where Draco is or how he is." She paced back and forth, never pausing to take a break.

Luna smiled softly, "We're all in the same boat, Hermione. Take a breath."

"I think I'm done with the research for the night. Was never one to read until my eyes fell out, and don't think I'll start now! I'll need them, you know." Blaise winked at Hermione, and he was about to stand, when voices alerted them to the fact that they were no longer alone.

The four teenagers froze upon hearing them. Pansy hastily put out her cigarette and withdrew her wand, as did Hermione, Luna and Blaise. Blaise took the lead, quietly whispering that he was the one they could most afford to lose. The girls failed to respond, as directly after, someone spoke again.

Blaise led them towards the front hall, where the noises seemed to be coming from. His wand held carefully out in front of him, his grip firm and eyes alert. Looking back cautiously at the girls, he raised his finger to his lips and then rounded the corner.

The girls, and yes, Blaise, abruptly screamed.

* * *

Draco was feeling decidedly disgruntled with the way his father had man-handled him into transporting him from Voldemort's hide-out. He huffed petulantly and dusted himself off, righting his clothes as they had become pulled to one side, and then realised he was acting like a child. Draco stood tall then and rose a brow at his father, who held his usual guarded and aristocratic expression, but amusement also.

"Your mother would have been proud of that performance." The remark almost slipped out, it was said in a joking manner, not one of 'tearful-remembrance', but the seriousness of the statement was not lost on them, and Lucius almost instantly wanted to take it back.

Draco tried to smile, but ended up in only succeeding in raising one side of his mouth. A half-grin was good enough. He glanced around, "Where are we?"

"That's n-" He halted, eyes wide and yet focused as he stared ahead. Draco kept his eyes on his father, reading the old man's face for signs of something amiss. And then he heard it, too. Footsteps. There was someone - people, by the sounds of it - in the house also, and a million thoughts hit him at once. Should they abandon ship? Was it the Death Eaters, coming to find and kill them both? Was it the light, with exclamations of joy and expressions of relief? Draco knew he had to find out, and would then take the appropriate course of action. Only glancing briefly at his father, he began to walk forward.

He had only taken a step around the corner when he collided with someone, and then there were several screams. He smirked; these were definitely not Death Eaters.

Fortunately, no one had fallen in the collision, and instead Blaise drew him into a manly embrace, clapping him roughly on the back. "You're alright, mate!" It was the exclamation of joy that Draco had been waiting for. "I thought they were going to convert you or skin you," He joked, laughing though it wasn't really funny, but laughing genuinely for the first time in days.

Lucius had now come around to them, too, but simply stood there, not saying a word. Blaise moved aside and nodded towards Draco's father, "Mr. M! You bailed Draco here out again, yeah?"

"I'm afraid it couldn't quite be called 'bailing', Zabini."

It was a moment before Hermione launched herself at Draco, throwing her arms tightly around his neck and squeezing him until he thought he might suffocate. His automatic feeling was to push her away, his insides churning at the display of affection and the rush of fondness disgusted him to some extent, but he couldn't overcome it or push the sentiment away. He was relieved to see her again, to feel a positive emotion that made him think he could someday know how to love.

So Draco Malfoy permitted a smile to bloom across his face - albeit, a small one - and to put his arms loosely around the brunette who was still clinging to him as if her - or indeed, his - life depended on it.

"You're so stupid, getting captured in fight." she mumbled, though there was no real heart in it. His smile widened; he had missed this, missed her.

Lucius barely reigned in his disdain, "Shouldn't you greet your other friends, Draco.." He mentally congratulated himself in not gagging or pulling his son away, or not making a vulgar or insulting comment. _Well done, Lucius_.

Pansy had glistening tears in her eyes, proof that her ice queen exterior wasn't all that was there. "Thought I'd finally lost you!" she joked, before giving him a firm, but swift, hug.

Before he could utter a word, Luna grabbed his hands, "I knew you'd be okay! You're too talented, needed and good-looking to die yet."

He smirked and winked at Luna, "You've got me penned, Luna."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Let's not give him a bigger head, no?"

"I think he's too far gone, Hermione, really.. I mean, he's worse than me."

"Talented? This is true. We all know how good I am with the aul' magic and spell work. And needed? Undoubted. You would perish without me.. Good-looking goes without question, didn't even warrant a statement."

Hermione punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing with relief more than anything. This was the man she thought she would never see again. But he really was standing in front of her, tall and sturdy, with wide, but slender, shoulders at the same. His blond hair fell lightly over his forehead, causing him to push it back every now and again. Hermione then came to his eyes, and wished as she did that she could read all that was locked in their depths - such darkness, secrets and sadness. There was a combination of joy and humour in those grey sparklers also though, and it shone in the moments they were together.. The grey enigmatic eyes of Draco Malfoy were shining brightly now, and Hermione wondered if she'd ever actually seen his eyes before.

Following all the greetings, laughter, and remarks of relief came the business side to things. The order had to be contacted and a story had to be provided by Draco, he still had to prove his innocence and show that he had never once strayed from their side. Lucius also had to explain what had happened, and tell of his murder of his sister-in-law and once friend.

Due to all of this, Hermione knew she had to immediately call the order to Grimmauld Manor, which Lucius assured them was safe. Why, they hadn't heard yet, as Lucius wasn't saying anything until Kingsley and Remus at least got to the house. Until then, Blaise filled Draco in on everything that had happened since he had been gone. Draco was told all about the fights over him - which to his credit, he didn't smirk smugly or make one egotistical remark, he knew the limits and knew when he had to be mature about things - and about what the order were going to do, what Voldemort had been doing and what had been done. Draco was informed about Moody and Dumbledore's death, about the take-over of the Ministry and the deaths of many others.

Afterwards, Draco sat back and raised both eyebrows in disbelief and overload of information. He sat quietly, slowly digesting everything that he had missed. He wasn't quite sure where to start, but suddenly felt that their mission seemed that little bit more impossible, and that whole lot more necessary.

"Lucius," Kingsley nodded, coming into the room and effectively announcing his presence. "How relieved I am to see you," He shook the mans hand, and gestured for them to sit at the table in the Grimmauld dining table. It was visibly bigger than the Weasley table, and would comfortably fit those that were called to the Manor.

McGonagall, Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Amelia Bones and the teenagers were the only ones present when Kingsley began to talk. Luna realised that these were the people that were privy to the most crucial information and the ones that knew the most.

Amelia Bones surprised her, but with her high rank in the Ministry, it shouldn't have.

"Evidently, you escaped from Voldemort," Kingsley began, prompting either of the Malfoy's to talk.

Draco responded, "Yes. He's currently residing in Lestrange Manor. I was being held in the dungeons after being blindsided in the battle and.." he trailed off then, frowning as he recalled details. He began shaking his head, "No.. it.."

"Draco?" Remus gave him a concerned look, wondering what was going on, as were most of the people at the table.

Harry, Ginny and Neville and long returned and were currently sitting at the table also. Luna found it funny in an odd way that the teenagers were sitting with the highest members of the order, listening to conversations and gaining information that other adult members of the order would never hear or know.

Draco was looking at Blaise now. "It was Theo that captured me."

Despite the gasps of surprise and everyone's evident shock, wisely, no one uttered a word and instead followed Draco's example and turned to Blaise.

The boy blinked several times, opening and closing his mouth repeatedly - wholly stunned. "What… _What_?" He finished, completely at a loss for words.

Draco sighed, "He's a death eater now. He was the one who captured me at the final battle, which makes sense because I would have trusted him." He paused, "When I woke up in the dungeons, he was the first one to come see me. Said he had to change sides because they were torturing and going to kill his father. I should have told him to join the club," Draco said bitterly, without thinking, but didn't spare his father a glance. "Anyway, I didn't see him again after he came to check if I was awake. The next day, my father came to rescue me and here I am."

"Rescue?" Arthur asked, a little amusement in his tone.

"I knew you hadn't even a notion of Draco's whereabouts, and would probably spend the greatest amount of time debating that he was even there against his will. And so I took it upon myself to get the both of us out. My sister Bellatrix had been ordered to retrieve Draco from the dungeons and so I accompanied her down here and then killed her, and got both my son and I out."

There was such silence that a pin dropping could have been heard, or so the saying goes. Remus was the first to gather himself, "Bell-Bellatrix is … dead?" It was as if he could barely believe what was being said, and Draco smirked at this.

"Dead."

"Ding-dong the witch is dead!" Blaise exclaimed, half-singing it as he threw his arms into the air in celebration. "I think we should drink to this.."

"You're not old enough for alcohol." Amelia replied sternly, staring at him firmly. She didn't know Blaise or his habits, and so knew little enough to assume he was serious and actually expected them to get him a drink.

"Who said anything about alcohol?" He asked, aghast. "I was merely suggesting a light refreshme-"

"Can we please get back to the topic at hand?" Kingsley interrupted, shooting looks around the room. "Now, as relieved as I am and as great as it is to hear, Bellatrix's death is but a small victory in the grand scheme. However, I must extend my congratulations, and now move on."

"Yeah, congratulations, Malfoy." Harry grinned, finding the irony of the whole thing comical. Traditionally, it would be offering condolences..

"I'm happy for your loss." Blaise quipped.

Neville joined in then, "I extend my sincerest congratulations."

"My joy to you." Harry laughed.

"That's enough," McGonagall announced tightly, "I'll have no more of that. Now, how did you know that Grimmauld was safe?"

Luna closed her eyes, praying that this would not lead back to them and why they were there. Kingsley would most definitely not be pleased to hear they had lied and disobeyed all of the adults by going to Grimmauld Manor without permission.

Lucius sighed, as if everyone should already know this. "Severus Snape is the only Death Eater, besides myself obviously, with knowledge of the Black Manor whereabouts. He's still on our side, so naturally, I knew this was safe."

"He killed Dumbledore!" Harry shouted in retaliation immediately, and Luna rested a hand on his arm in a silent order to calm down.

"I'm aware of that, Potter." Lucius responded, maintaining his passive and unemotional expression as he stared at him. "Dumbledore wanted him to do that."

There was another suspended silence. "Lucius, no offence intended, but you do realise what you just said?" Remus asked finally.

No one else in the room knew about this, and everyone was awaiting his reply on tenterhooks. Which Lucius secretly revelled in. (Or, not so secretly.) "Theodore had been ordered to kill Dumbledore, but the coward captured my son instead because he couldn't do it. Intelligent, Nott knew the second best thing would be bringing my son to Voldemort. He used Draco. Dumbledore thinks there's something worthwhile in Theodore Nott, and felt if he had not been killed there would have been catastrophic consequences. He was dying anyway, for reason I have not been privy to." His lingered on the heirs then, but before they could even process that thought, he moved on, "Severus was ordered to kill Dumbledore in order to protect all of you, and to protect Theodore as well. And probably Draco - he would have been killed in anger if Dumbledore had been alive. Guaranteed."

Kingsley was the first to respond to the bomb that had been just detonated. "I think it's time to retire for the night. That is a lot to take in and I'm sure Draco is exhausted, as are the rest of us. Remus and Lucius, I wonder if you would stay here with the teenagers? Perhaps choose a secret-keeper for the house."

"Of course," Remus nodded, and one by one, Arthur, Amelia, McGonagall and Kingsley left.

As everyone cleared out, Harry sat with a frown. Draco had been lucky to get away, and he wondered briefly what could have been the boys fate had his father not rescued him. Death was obviously an option, and the topic of death seemed to be everywhere Harry turned lately.

It gave a sort of relief to see everyone breathing, and he took a new appreciation to the rise and fall of his chest. To the beating of his pulse. People were dropping like flies, and although he didn't quite appreciate that phrase in this context, it was true and over and over again, Harry thought about how life was so short. How each day was a gamble when you walked outside the door; everyday you took some sort of risk, and most of the time, no one even realises.

Draco and Hermione shocked him, to say the least. Their relationship was one of complexities and slightly abnormal but it worked, even if it wasn't quite a 'dating' relationship, and just one of mutual fondness and friendship. But Hermione had taken that risk, that chance - because they all knew how limited their time could be.

So Harry watched as everyone slowly left the room, until Luna was the only one left. Sitting in front of him, she stared at him unabashedly, her beautiful silver eyes gazing into his as if she could read his every single thought.

Which, she probably could, despite getting no 'powers' that enabled such a thing. He automatically wanted to smile at the thought, but had no idea as to why. Because it really made little sense.

She began to stand then, shooting him a gentle smile as she did so. "Goodnight Harry," Her smile broadened, and her face lit up for the few short moments. Her cheeks were rosy from being inside the heated house all day - and the excitement - her hair was tousled due to its lack of maintenance in all the chaos and her eyes were now alight, not unlike a silver star amongst the black sky. They stood out against her pale face and blonde hair, watching him with such scrutiny, and yet nonchalance, but always holding that candle of optimism and happiness.

"Wait!" Harry wasn't sure what he was doing, nor why he had stopped her, but continued with his gut instinct. "Don't go until I apologise."

"Apologise?" She chuckled a little, "What for? You owe me no apologies, Harry," Luna replied soothingly and serenely.

He shook his head adamantly, "But I do. I have a whole lot to apologise to you for - primarily for being a complete and utter imbecile. I should have swept you into my arms when I had the chance, when we could have had some alone time before all of this. I know you're a fighter, that you're loyal and that there's no way you wouldn't fight in this war no matter what my opinion is. And the fact is, whether I'm with you or not, you going into that war is going to tear me apart either way. Because I think I'm in love with you, and I'm not going to let anyone else go without them knowing how much they mean to me and living up every minute with them." There was that companion of silence again, as Luna stared at him.

As an afterthought, he added, "Of course, I don't intend on letting you go and would put my life on the line trying to stop it."

"Of course I don't intend for you to have to do that." Luna managed, though her heart was beating erratically and she wondered if she could scream like the teenager she was without seeming too juvenile. She felt a little light-headed, a little disbelieving and a lot of happy.

After several anxious moments for Harry, Luna pulled him forward. Nose touching, a smile stretched across her face again, she laughed, "Yes, you have been an imbecile."

Then she kissed him. Harry momentarily forgot why he ever thought it would be a bad idea.

* * *

The next day was one of monotony for Draco, as all they did was read. No mistakes, Draco enjoyed a good book, but reading the same information one after the other was not his definition of a good time. Or anyone else's, for that matter. Even Hermione seemed to be getting sick of the research.

Draco thought they could probably come up with something if they just threw some ideas around, bounced theories off each other and argued and guessed until they came up with something solid. But Hermione insisted that there had to be some foundation and basis to the argument, and not just opinions of ignorance - and he had humoured her, gone along with it. Draco was just happy to be in the presence of his friends, instead of in a dungeon for Voldemort's disposal. At this stage though, he was becoming thoroughly sick of reading about souls.

Harry was rubbing his forehead again, he noticed. Almost absentmindedly as he read, Harry touched his scar, carefully and then roughly. It seemed it was getting irritated again, which obviously, was no a characteristic of a normal scar. Draco had heard about Harry's connection; how he could feel Voldemort's emotions, see his thoughts at times, and how Voldemort could very easily sometimes access his. It was strange, and definitely no ordinary scar - but why was it like that? Why did he have that connection?

Draco thought back to the stories he had heard of the night the Dark Lord killed Potter's parents. As he had grown up, they were stories vilifying the Potter's and glorifying Voldemort, despite his losing to a small boy. Draco had been determined to meet and befriend this boy who had defeated the wizard he had heard so much praise about - 'praise' in terms of power and magical ability.

Voldemort had tried the killing curse on Harry, but in effect, it had killed himself and only scarring Harry with - well, with a scar.

Something clicked in Draco's mind suddenly. His eyes widened and he gasped, attracting the others attentions. He should have been more discreet, but it had slipped out before Draco had even realised. But he knew he had to tell this to Harry in private, and not in front of everyone. His eyes strayed to Luna and Hermione for a minute, the latter looking at him quizzically. They would never recover if he was correct.

Draco shook his head, "Sorry. Thought I had found something, but I read it wrong."

"Don't get our hopes up," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, thanks for that Draco. I had a brief moment there where I thought I was going to see the sun!" Blaise joked, earning him a few smiles.

"There is no sun out there, don't you remember where you live?" Pansy added dryly.

"Ah, it was all in the metaphor, my dear, Pansy,"

As Hermione had silently omitted a small break, everyone began to talk amongst themselves and Draco knew he had to talk to Harry immediately. It couldn't wait, and it was extremely urgent. "Potter, could you help me get the food Krecher made? He left it in the kitchen, we should get it,"

Draco thought he would have to convince Harry, as no one likes fetching the food, but there was not but a noise of protest out of the golden boy and he simply walked over to Draco. "Sure, didn't know we had asked him for anything though.." He started as they began walking out of the room.

As soon as the door shut, Draco replied. "We didn't."

* * *

Harry was confused now, for lack of a stronger word. Perhaps befuddled? Or confounded? There was an array of words that suited him at that moment, but all alluded him as he followed Draco through his house, asking questions that were never answered. Draco wanted to get away from the others, so Harry could only presume that obviously they were going to discuss something quite important.

They came to a halt then, and he almost crashed into the blond in front of him. Attempting to maintain his cool, Harry cleared his throat and stood straight. "You wanted to talk to me?"

Draco laughed, as he had been asking Draco questions the whole time they were walking. But then he remembered the topic of discussion and his laughter died quickly, turning him sombre. Harry caught his expression, "Do I want to hear this?"

There was a pause. "No, but that doesn't matter."

Groaning; "I don't think I could handle anymore bad news, to be honest.."

"This is more than just bad news -" at that precise moment, Harry chose to scratch his scar. Draco frowned, "Your scar… Did you ever wonder why you have such a connection with Voldemort? Ever wonder why you can feel Voldemort's thoughts and emotions sometimes?"

"It's just a connection, nothing to worry about. Dumbledore told-"

"He was protecting you." Draco cut in swiftly, ending anything Harry was about to say. He took a deep breath and looked the boy straight in the eyes, furrowing his brow and studying him for a moment. Harry looked apprehensive and perplexed; it was time Draco stopped dancing around it.

"Harry.. The horcrux; it's you."

* * *

Long A/N:  
Sorry folks, c'est ca! Apologies for the delay in updating by the way.,., Safe to say, I had not anticipated the amount of work I would have to do this year.. Definitely had not seen the four to five hours of homework. No excuse, but tis all I have! Also, I had this on a USB as I wrote on my laptop for a while, and then lost the USB. So, yeah. But I found it eventually :D

Quite a long and meaty chapter, perhaps a little wishy-washy, but decide for yourselves. The end is approaching my friends :)

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter, they were really brilliant reviews! I also got the highest review count to date on this story last chapter, and acquired a few new readers - welcome new readers! Haha

I love fun facts on stories as well, background, so I thought I'd give you alittle bit of info on the beginning stages of this story:

- There was originally going to be a small fling between Harry and Ginny. Fling meaning casual relationship, not one night stand! Haha… But I took it out as I felt it would only drag back the storyline and I'm not a fan of writing them together. Though, in hindsight, it would have been interesting.

- Neville was supposed to realise he loved Ginny, run to tell her, and find her in the arms of Harry. Hugging, by the way. But I reckoned the story had enough angst and they just needed to get together.

- Draco was going to fight with Trelawney constantly, as Hermione does, but a lot of people have him do that.. I wanted a different perspective and found it funner to make him like her. Mock her, yes, but like her!

- Neville was supposed to notice Hermione/Draco first and say it to Harry. I had a whole scene written from the start where he'd say it to Harry. Harry would blow it off, but then Draco would say something somewhat nice to Hermione, and he'd hex him. They'd get into a massive brawl that resulted in Hermione talking to neither. And Luna not talking to Harry. Luna and Harry wouldn't have happened till the very end in this version, and I didn't want that.. Nor was I up for more conflict between everyone, and reasoned that Harry could take a mature approach to it as well.

- In the scene with snow, where Hermione and Draco first talk closely about things and feelings, and she had found him with his broom, they were originally planned to have a snow fight. She would enter with throwing a snowball with him, they'd get competitive, and in the end, they'd nearly kiss but he'd storm away. I thought this was extremely cliché and overdone, so cut it out. I still preer what I did instead, as the scene above is suited to a more comical fic perhaps.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed those! I'll give more next update. Which will be as soon as possible.

A bientot!

xCNx


	50. Chapter 48: Zombies

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Zombies.**

_Another mother's breakin',  
__Heart is taking over.  
__When the vi'lence causes silence,  
__We must be mistaken. _

_"Zombies" - The Cranberries._

Harry simply stared for several moments, thoughts swirling and different beliefs and views trying to break through to the clarity. It was a question of faith, really, and credibility and who he could entrust these to. Could Dumbledore really have kept something so pivotal from him for so many years? There had been so many opportunities for the old wizard to tell him this, and it was hardly forgettable. Dumbledore had always been there for him, why would he purposely not clue him in on a piece of information like this, especially one so related to him? Especially one that _was _essentially_ him. _

The fact that Draco had no reason to lie or deceive him pounded into his skull also, making the reasons to believe him more credible. The only way Draco would want to lie to him was if he really was on the dark side, and the whole kidnapping and escaping had simply been a ploy.

Harry glanced at the boy. He seemed sincere, and he hadn't gotten any indications that anything was wrong lately - Harry was usually in tune to those type of things. His instinct was second to none. The reasons for him being a horcrux were both convincing and entirely plausible, in fact, they made a lot of sense and cleared up a lot of issues and concerns he had.

"Potter? Look, I've no reason to lie. I'm nearly one hundred percent that you are the horcrux."

"But.. But, I couldn't be.. I mean, I'm - I'm me. Not him."

Draco was struck by how vulnerable the Golden Boy seemed, and though thoroughly disgusted by it, he also felt a little sympathy and attempted to empathise. "It doesn't mean you're him, it means there's a piece of him in you. It's obviously not controlling or overpowering you; the only problem would be that unless that part dies, he never can."

There was another pregnant pause. Harry frowned and stared at the blond across from him, getting his head around the idea. Debating and theorising. He couldn't fully believe it, and yet, he couldn't dismiss it either.

"Give me a few days to think it over. I don't know whether you're lying or are just wrong.. Or if you're right, but I need to think about. Talk abo-"

"-I don't think it would be wise to involve anyone else." Draco rushed out before he could stop himself, before he could smack his hand over his mouth or cast a spell to stop him talking. Before his brain could communicate a_ "stop!" _to his mouth.

Harry stopped. "What?"

"Do you really want to tell Luna, Neville, Weasley and Hermione that you'll have to find a way to rid the soul from you? Do you want Neville and Weasley to begin looking at you differently? Because that's what'll happen. And Luna and Granger..no one needs another added pressure. I think we should keep it between ourselves."

Only part of what he said stuck with Harry, and he stuttered it out, "R-rid the soul.."

"Well, yeah, obviously we'll have to find a way to kill it?"

"By killing me." Harry suddenly realised, his tone flat yet clearly portraying his revelation.

"That's a last resort, if we can find anyth-"

"We've to kill the snake, the logical answer would be to kill me, too." His eyes flashed and he pulled at his hair in frustration. "This is so.. so… _unfair_! All my life, it was all leading up to _this? _All the fighting, paranoia, circles, lies and stress was not for relief in the future, but simply an end? My purpose is a pawn, and nothing more in life. I'm destined to die, and have been since birth, I was never meant to have a happy life or a peaceful one, was I? And Dumbledore fucking _knew_ I would never get anything he spoke about, none of the love he was so fond of harping on about." He roared a little, picking up a vase on the nearby table and throwing it violently into the wall. His breath heaved and his hands shook, tremors of violence and inconsolable pain running through him simultaneously. Draco stood in shock, words lost on him as he saw the Boy-Who-Lived break down. He was fighting an internal battle of handling this himself, walking away or calling Hermione/Luna.

The lights began flickering then as Harry smashed and roared; Draco blinked astonishingly. He had never been aware that Harry was this powerful, never comprehended or even gave a thought that he would have such a range of magic inside of him - such that would rival the heirs had they not got their elemental powers.

"Harry.." he spoke cautiously, trying to draw the boy back to reality and the present.

He glanced up, startled. He locked eyes with Draco, and then walked backwards until he hit the wall, sliding down it when he did. Shoulders began to shake and hands went up to cover his face, sobs racking his entire form though without a sound emitting.

"Get…get.. Someone." It was a command from someone who had just had a complete breakdown, and the blond found himself oddly obligated to comply. He had no idea why, but didn't have time to ponder it. If he were to include someone, he would either have to tell them a lie or swear them to secrecy.

"Who? Do you want me to tell them everything?"

Harry stilled for a minute. "No. Get Hermione. Luna can't see me like this."

Draco was powerless to argue, and fetched the girl, feeding her a story of burdens and stress.

**Four Weeks On**

Hermione's face was ashen as the read the Daily Prophet, attempting studiously to ignore and take away the propaganda and bias that was littered throughout and knitted into the article. The reports were devastating, and each day she read them they seemed to get progressively worse, or it could be things just mounting and accumulating in her mind. Action needed to be taken she realised, as she read the heading on the paper again.

"_Round them up and Kill them off"_

The new law which entitled people to report muggle-borns they knew and prosecute them - or rather, have them arrested on the spot, wands snapped and sent to a newly modified Azkaban. The rumours about it were hideous enough - 'the screams are said to be heard from the Ministry," Molly Weasley had whispered to them, as if someone were to jump out at them.

The world for them had changed drastically, everything was checking your back and watching your surroundings. They were nomadic at this point; the heirs, that is. Moving from location to location as to keep their whereabouts constantly shrouded in mystery. For the most part, their friends were kept with them, but there were instances where they had been split up in high alert times. Grimmauld had been deemed unfit as a safehouse since no one truly trusted Snape, despite Lucius' claims. It had been but a little over five weeks since the battle at Hogwarts, and yet everything had changed as it could over the space of the decade.

Hermione's eyes strayed back to the front page and she felt enraged; this had to be stopped.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs and Hermione glanced at the clock: seven AM. That was probably Pansy then, who was surprisingly the earliest riser second to Hermione. They had developed a routine of having breakfast together, sometimes chatting, sometimes finding comfort in the amicable silence.

Pansy gave her a small smile, "Morning."

Hermione returned the greeting, but then turned back to her tea and awaited Pansy's seating. She took to gazing at the paper's photograph again, trying to gage as much as she could and charge enough emotion to get her brain thinking and developing a plan; she couldn't go on like this, and action had to be taken soon. There had been too much talk lately and not enough action. She had made her resolve and that was that.

"What's new?" Pansy asked, gesturing to the paper as she took her seat across from the Ravenclaw heir.

"Laws. Muggle-borns being thrown into Azkaban and their wands snapped.. Either killed in there or tortured. Apparently some are taken in by the hierarchy of the ministry.."

"Which means some low-life Death Eater takes the pretty girls and decides to keep them as pets.." Pansy replied, disgusted.

Hermione nodded tautly, not trusting herself to speak as a string of profanities may be the only thing to come out. She waited several moments for her temper to settle a little, and then broke the quiet, "It's not right, Pansy. We can't just sit around and hope that the right opportunity presents itself to us.. We have to strike while surprise is on our side, and we have to stop this- this… _genocide _that will occur from happening. This mirrors World War II in so many ways."

The girls then discussed what they could possibly do, talking at length with each option and each obstacle to said option. And god, there were so many obstacles. Hermione was now beginning to remember why they hadn't struck yet - it was so hard to find a good plan, a good strategy. She supposed though, that no matter how much they planned, no matter how fine their details were, they couldn't predict what would happen accurately and the plan would never go off flawlessly.

But one always hopes.

One by one, people began to filter into the kitchen, some useless before breakfast, others chirping on about the weather as they boiled the kettle. Pansy and Hermione both agreed to hold their conversation until everyone was present, hoping to tell everyone their idea's and that they'd agree.

At the moment, there were quite a few in the house where they were residing the past few days; Hermione, Luna, Neville, Draco, Harry, Pansy, Blaise, Ginny, Remus and Lucius.

They were just the right group the start off with, to form a steady plan before presenting it to Kingsley, McGonagall, and pretty much the hierarchy of the Order.

As soon as everyone was in the kitchen - Harry entering last - Hermione cleared her throat. Over the low hum of chatter, she went unheard. Pansy rolled her eyes after several clearings of the throat and put her hands in her mouth and whistled loudly.

"Listen up!" They were now the centre of attention, and Pansy nodded towards Hermione with a smirk, "the floor is now yours, Granger."

"Show off." Hermione grumbled under her breath. She raised her voice then, "This morning, when I woke up I was met with another round of horrors in the paper. It's daily now, the killings and murders, and its daily that we sit around and do nothing but talk and speculate. We say we try and help, try and protect, but do we really?

"We've done nothing of the sort so far. Perhaps we defended one or two classmates or family friends from the dark, but that's the extent of it. We should be doing more. We keep talking about how we will defeat them - but _when_? When are we really going to get up and do it?

"It's needed now more than ever. People are dying everyday, and we are powerless unless we strike. Let's not let another mother, father, daughter, son, cousin, grandparent die because of this. We need to formulate a plan because as of this morning, all muggle-borns are being thrown into Azkaban. And you know what Molly says about that place these days." Hermione finished, her gaze forlorn as she finished, a clear sadness emanating as she thought again of what the woman said.

Pansy took it up then, "We've been discussing it, and have concluded that we need to make a plan and go through with it. Soon. We talk of striking when they least expect it - but the perfect opportune moment is _never _going to present itself. We need to do this and get it over with."

"No matter how scared we may be." Hermione added softly.

It was one of those speeches that had followed with a dead silence, like many others they had endured. Every person in the room was thinking deeply on what the two girls had just said and the implications of what exactly they had just proposed if they were to go through with it.

"This Azkaban lark, it's a new law?" Lucius questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, no one's safe really. Muggle-borns are just the first on the list, I'm sure there'll be more."

"Blood Traitors next." Ginny sighed.

Remus; "Werewolves."

"The beautiful people." Blaise announced sadly.

Hermione looked at him oddly, "Voldemort has never expressed a-"

"We needed some comic relief, and why wouldn't he resent us? He used to be one and now he's ugly as hell... And I felt obliged to add something as everyone else had been covered. I mean, heirs and Potter are pretty much covered. Ginny, Pansy, Lucius and Neville are blood traitors. Remus a werewolf. Twas just me left."

"Why aren't you a blood traitor?" Ginny asked, her expression quizzical.

Blaise shot her a glance, looking as if he were going to respond, but then came out with: "Ssh, Weasley, listen to the girls."

"We're straying too far now." Draco shot Blaise an exasperated look, and then turned to the girls at the top of the room. "What have you come up with then?"

"Well, we haven't-"

Pansy cut her off, looking sheepish, "I actually have thought of something that I didn't bring up." Hermione looked surprised, along with a little embarrassed and a smidgen of hurt. "I didn't mean not to tell you, I just needed to think it over first. But I have got an idea.."

"An idea?" Harry repeated.

"A proposition. Surely, there's an even higher price on Hermione's head now? Not only is she an heir, Potters friend, but she's _also _a muggle-born and, ludicrously, it is now illegal for them to be in possession of a wand…"

It seemed to take everyone longer to catch on, but Hermione and Draco both said in perfect unison, "You want to use me/her as bait?"

"Bait is a harsh term to use. But, essentially, yes. Think about it. She would be taken into the Ministry easily and once presented to Voldemort for him to snap her wand - because he'll relish that kind of power with her - she could send some sort of signal..?"

"The Dark Lord will personally want to break Granger's wand.. And I could bring her in quite easily in the name of becoming his servant again and under the pretence of breaking Draco free being simply me trying to capture Granger for him. However, the signal is what will need to be determined. It will be tricky.." Lucius trailed off, lost in his train of thought.

"Malfoy could indeed bring her in, without seeming too out of place. And he could be viewed as a spy, rather than a traitor. Provided they allow him to explain before killing him." Remus added with a wry smile.

"That is not of importance," Lucius waved him off, "Most of them are afraid of me."

"Nobody seems to be worried that she would be walking into the dragon's lair?" Harry questioned, seeking support from those around the table. "Ginny? She was your best friend for many years and helped you so much. Luna? That one is spoken for, isn't it? Your best friend. Neville? She's been your friend since you boarded the express way back in first year and has not stopped supporting you since then. Remus? Your brightest student who looked up to you as if you were gods gift to defence against the dark arts. Lucius? Well, I suppose you won't care. Blaise? You two have become close friends, and you were infatuated with her sister. And Draco, need I start there either? The first girl you've ever truly cared about?"

Draco glowered slightly at that statement, but managed to retain it before he said anything rash. "Yes, Potter, we all clearly hold a candle for Granger, but it may be our last option.." His eyes strayed from Harry's to meet Hermione, who had yet to comment on the whole idea.

"Yes, its not ideal, and Hermione is my best friend and I love her, but if there was anyone who could do this it would be Hermione. Who brought us all together and formed our alliance, who performed the promise between us and has a unique tie to all of us. But, more importantly pertaining to this, the smartest witch of our generation and one of the most powerful. I have to trust that she is the best for the job, and that she will be okay." Luna stared at her best friend in the eyes as she said all of this, conveying the affection she had for the brunette but the conviction she had in her words. She felt Hermione was the right person to do it.

It seemed that everyone turned to Hermione then, all figuring that the ball was now in her court and given everyone's opinions, it was now up to her to decide what to do. It was a lot of pressure, and she hated falling from people's expectations. How could she say no? She had done so many things in the past that had put her in danger - mostly due to being Harry Potter's best friend - but this would by far surpass any of that. She glanced at the newspaper that was still in her hand and her expression twisted - no one besides she and Pansy had seen it yet.

With a disgusted glance, she threw the paper onto the table. "I'll do anything to stop that." And she walked out of the room.

Draco looked after her briefly, and then picked up the paper. It was a photograph of a young girl, their age, lying on her side, alternating between screaming hysterically and crying quietly. There were blood stains on her forehead and all over her body, bruises littering her skin and blood matting her hair. Her wand lay snapped at her side.

The broken, destroyed and tortured expression on her face would stay with him forever.

It had to be stopped.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, they truly, genuinely, reallly keep my writing :) It was pointed out to me that some of you have now been reading this two years, which is both shocking and depressing to me. I never even realised it! What a ridiculous amount of time for this.. However, you will be happy to know, that it will DEFINITELY be finished before 2011. Three/Four chapters left, depending on whether I choose to do a concluding chapter.  
So, the end is finally in sight! Hopefully you've enjoyed the ride, and will stay for the end :) Now, the last thing I have to address is my latest predicament: I need someone's help to decide something minorly pivotal in the story. It's pivotal in that moment, but won't quite matter in the long run. It will spoil a little for this person, but I would truly appreciate someone's opinion on it as I can't decide. I have a few options, and just need help on picking one. So, anyone interested, please just leave a message in your review :) Or PM, either way is great.

Oh, and before I leave off, new poll on my page if you're interested and fancy taking part ;) My last one concluded that Draco/Hermoine canon or H/Hr is the next thing to be written. Anyway, bientot :)

xCNx


	51. Chapter 49: This is Love

**Chapter 49: This = Love**

_It's in the soul of a city  
__What it does after it crumbles and burns_

_And it's in the blood of a hero  
__To know where he goes he may never return._

"_This=Love" The Script._

It was a rare morning that she woke first. Though she was not an early riser, Luna never slept in past eleven - some of her friends simply woke abnormally early. She was a morning person though, so no matter the time she woke, Luna felt optimistic about the day ahead, always hoping things would improve and that somehow, something would make everything easier for them. However unrealistic and naïve. The start of the day also led her to appreciate everything in her life - from her friends, to her magic, to her intelligence, to her wealth, her health… Luna had made it a ritual to look at the positives in her life, despite the fact that she was surrounded by darkness, pessimism and bleak outlooks.

However, this morning, she had a feeling of dread in her stomach. That dread that starts out as a small off-feeling the night before, and fledges into the kind that could throw back your food if tempered with the next morning. Her thoughts were scattered, her emotions askew and her breakfast unsettled. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Sending Hermione into the Ministry, though a logical and reasonable option, now seemed regrettable and downright suicidal. Sending the lamb into the lion's den, as Harry had put it. Though in any other situation Hermione would be the lion, but unfortunately Voldemort was that much better than her.

Granted, lion wasn't a great word for Voldemort either… Sending the child to the snake, perhaps?

Luna shook her head; such useless thoughts.

Logically, she knew Hermione should be able to do this. But her heart was screaming at her to save her best friend.. And right now, the only thing she could do was stomp out that voice.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is Luna Lovegood really up at this hour?"

Luna knew without looking who it was, so continued stirring her tea and laughed, "I'm not a late sleeper, you just usually wake at an ungodly hour," Luna smiled serenely at her friend as she took a seat opposite.

"You may be onto something," Hermione chuckled a little, but not for a long. She seemed distracted as she went about making her breakfast, saying barely a word and not glancing at Luna once - in fact, had she not greeted Luna, she could have swore Hermione was unaware of her presence.

It was obvious and plain to anyone who cared that Hermione was worried about the next day, and Luna took it upon herself to try and soothe her friend. Granted, she herself wasn't as confident as she wanted to be, but if they had any hope to win, Hermione had to believe it. Going into battle with a defeatist attitude never won anyone anything.

"Hermione?" The brunette jumped, dropping the fork she had just gotten out of the drawer.

"Luna! God, you gave me a fright.."

"I've been sitting here the whole time."

"I know." Hermione paused, finally sitting across from Luna with her tea and toast. Hardly a hugely satisfactory breakfast, and Luna absently wondered if Hermione's stomach was feeling the pressure as much as hers was.

"Do you want to talk?" There was no point in beating around the bush, she had to cut to the chase - Hermione appreciated that kind of approach anyway.

"Not really.. I mean, yes, I want to discuss every possible outcome to ensure that I won't be caught off-guard or surprised to the state that I can't fight. But then again, I don't think its productive to worry and worry, and they worry in unison.. No, it's better that-"

"That we all just worry alone? It's not healthy to keep everything locked in," Luna stopped, making sure to catch Hermione eye's. Gazing evenly, she continued, "You know that better than anyone.

Understanding the significance of that sentence was not difficult, and she dropped her eyes back to her plate. "It's not rocket science though. I'm scared, that's all. Just plain terrified out of my wits."

Luna grabbed her hand, "We all are, and it's okay to be scared. If you ever need someone to talk to though…"

"I know, Luna. Thanks," Hermione smiled genuinely, and squeezed Luna's hand before letting go.

* * *

He reckoned that it hadn't really hit him yet - that the immensity and complete monstrosity that was tomorrow hadn't really sunk in yet. To be fair, it was a lot to take in in such a short space of time, and yet such a long stretch of time. It was neither a few weeks to prepare, nor a bolt from the blue in which they had to simply rush to the scene and take part.

Instead it was a mix of the two, which didn't bode well to say the least. However, to make up for his, he almost obsessively went over every little detail over and over again. It could carry off without a hitch, but there were so many opportunities for it to be ruined. One difference, one change, one misjudged action, one misread thought and the entire idea went up in flames.

After gaining a more thorough plan, they had arranged an emergency meeting with Kingsley, McGonagall, Jones and those who were present before. Kingsley had agreed, but after much heated debate and thought, it had been decided that although they would continue with the plan to attack the Ministry, they would send a considerable amount of the order to Azkaban to break out the prisoners. It spread the dark forces more thinly, especially given the spontaneity and their lack of preparation.

Draco sighed and leaned against the door frame, gazing out at the night behind the small and derelict-looking cottage they were currently residing in. Watching the night sky, observing the glittering stars and black velvet sky, Draco knew that he wanted to escape after the war. He wanted the peace and quiet, he wanted the free time and the leisure to do as he pleased. He was on a chain at the moment, and where he was standing now was about as far as it extended.

There was a movement along the green hills that looked foreboding in the pitch darkness, and automatically he was on high alert. His wand was drawn and he was narrowing his eyes to the point of movement.

As he focused his grey eyes in on the figure, he sighed and shook his head, putting his wand away. With a glance to each side of him, he grabbed his coat from the chair inside and Draco set off along the fields.

He would recognise that head of hair anywhere.

* * *

Hermione sat on a high hill, overlooking miles and miles of simple green grass that blew and whistled in the strong wind that was abundant in the night. It was a particularly cold night, though Hermione had came ill-prepared for the weather, donning her cotton pyjamas and dressing gown only. She tightened the gown around her and then tried to forget the cold, focusing in on her thoughts and surroundings. The space around her was quite barren, yet beautiful and peaceful in its own right. Unlike the city, it was untouched by the war, and the havoc that Voldemort was wreaking.

Voldemort. In no less than twenty-four hours she would have to stand before him, crouch in front of him like a servant and watch him ask the guard for her wand. She had to look him in the eyes with defiance and push all feelings of fear and doubt out of her mind and bury them somewhere that wouldn't be touched until after the war.

Hermione had to believe she could do it, because there was no other way to look at it - there was no room for doubt, and there was certainly no room for hesitation. She had to be convincing and not give away a morsel of what was to come to Voldemort. He had to be completely clueless, and she was instrumental in that.

Thankfully, she didn't have to worry about signals and warnings, as Lucius had also taken on that role. Well, in a roundabout way. They had all come to the conclusion that a signal was not reasonable, as there was no subtle and yet effective signal that they could think of, and instead a red herring was put in place.

Azkaban was also going to be attacked, though slightly before the Ministry. Granted, they did want to get the prisoners out, as it would increase their forces by a little, and it spread theirs more thinly, but it also took the attention away from her. It was planned for Lucius to tell Voldemort as he brought Hermione forward, and as more Death Eaters apparated to Azkaban, the others would be alerted and then they would attack the Ministry.

All that was needed was Harry and the heirs essentially, but the many members of the Order had the remaining Death Eaters that would need to be dealt with.

She swallowed thickly, feeling nerves build in her stomach. She had to be an actress tomorrow, and play several characters all at once. It made her mind spin, all the different persona's.

Hearing footsteps behind her, Hermione's eyes widened. Almost immediately, she stood, turned with her wand and fired a fairly harmless spell - incarcero. She sighed with relief when she realised it was Draco - who had blocked the spell - and sat back down slowly. Her heart was still hammering in her chest, her pulse racing, her head clouded and her breath laborious; the adrenalin pumping.

"Easy there, it's just me.." He sat down beside her, dropping a coat on her lap as he did so. "So is there a particular interesting part of the field to be seen out here?"

Hermione gazed at the jacket, smiling to herself before putting it on - she did need it. "Thank you. For the jacket." She knew he didn't want her to mention it, but she couldn't let it go without him knowing she appreciated it. "And I think all the fields are of the same particular interest, don't you?"

"Zero level of interest? Barren land of nothing-ness?"

"Barren is not exactly the word I'd use.."

He smiled a little, and they fell into a companionable silence. She felt comfortable and strangely secure, despite that she would have sworn this was the last place she'd feel secure just a few months ago. She caught him glancing at her and raised her brow in question, a habit, or trait, she had taken from him.

His loose haircut blew around in the wind, irritating him as it flew into his face and eyes. The moonlight glinted off the blond, creating a sort of sheen that made his hair look flawless. His eyes shone in the dark though, the grey illuminating against the darker background and the intensity shining through the black.

He was quite handsome, really. Hermione wondered how she hadn't seen it before, but then reasoned that it was quite simply when you abhorred someone's existence.

In response to her risen brow, he frowned, "What are you doing out here so late?"

Her expression dropped and she looked away from him, staring out into the darkness again. "Isn't that obvious? Contemplating my impending doom, of course."

"Impending doom.. What a load of rubbish. You're going to come out alright, and you know that. No one here is going to let anything happen to you… The Golden Duo can't afford to lose another member."

Though the morbidity of the end of the sentence struck her, she decided not to comment on it. Hermione, without thinking it fully through, leaned her head on his shoulder. She wanted to burst into tears, to flee and never turn back, to run without stopping. But she couldn't - her pride nor her other Gryffindor qualities wouldn't let her.

Draco was taken aback for a moment, his eyes widening and his neck jerking back, as if trying to move away from her. Thoughts of how to get away without offending her ran through his mind, but once he calmed and collected his thoughts, he realised that he didn't mind the position at all. Though they hadn't kissed since he had been held captive, Draco still felt a pull towards the know-it-all and knew she was one of the only ones he felt comfortable around in the house - and definitely one of the only ones he actually liked or wanted to spend time with. So he allowed her head to rest on his shoulder.

She, on the other hand, was cursing herself for such an impulsive action. He had tensed and clearly wanted her to move, but Hermione wasn't sure how she could do so without being completely awkward. But then, as if by miracle, he slowly began to relax, until he was almost welcoming her closeness.

They sat like that for a few minutes, enjoying each others company, when a thought struck her, "We're fighting Voldemort tomorrow."

And then it hit him. It was _tomorrow…. _

As if following his line of thought, Hermione continued, "Tomorrow is all or nothing. Live or die. It decides are entire future, or if we even have one."

He felt a sudden desperation, a longing and unbelievable claustrophobia all at once, he needed an escape or relief, a solution or remedy.. His breaths began to get quicker, and his palms sweatier. Draco feared he may start to shake, and rubbed at his eyes to try and alleviate that somehow, to do something with his hands to distract him.

"Draco? Are you alright?" She asked, brushing his hair back to look into the eyes that held so much distress in them in that moment.

In the midst of all that chaos in his mind, the moment she touched his head, one thought became startlingly clear, "I really want you to come out alright tomorrow."

She froze, her hand still in his hair, her eyes level with his and staring into them with an unconcealed emotions. He could read her like an open book sometimes; Hermione wore her heart on her sleeve, a trait of Gryffindor that he didn't find the most admirable.

Hermione slowly let her hand drop to his shoulder, running down the side of his face first. She wasn't quite sure where the bursts of affection and impulse where coming from, but she didn't have time to think about it - it was happening too fast.

"I really hope you'll be okay, too." Hermione whispered, the atmosphere changing dramatically by the second. He watched her intently for a minute, and then with a sudden streak of need, he brought his lips to hers in a ferocious kiss.

All he knew was that they were both feeling lonely, desperate, hopeless and craving something meaningful or worthwhile; all he knew was that they were both pouring these emotions into the kiss with as much gusto as they could.

Draco didn't know what point it was that he began considering Hermione as someone who could help him in those times.

* * *

It had changed so much; the friendly statue that had once been on the ground floor of the Ministry had been destroyed, only to be replaced with a darker statue, one that glorified Voldemort and his power. The walls reminded her of Slytherin; a black colour that had a tint of dark green, easily creating an eerie atmosphere to anyone who entered. The Ministry was no longer a welcoming place, with the foreboding colours and burly guards - it was easy to be intimidated long before Voldemort was mentioned or seen.

Hermione shook this feeling of fear, determined not to allow herself to be intimidated simply be the décor. She and Lucius stood in the hall for a moment, him with his wand pointed at her back and her hands tied. She glanced at him, and was struck - but not surprised - by how he concealed his emotions effortlessly, as if it were second nature to mask every feeling and thought. She squinted her eyes a little, trying to gauge any sort of emotion; her life was in his hands. If he proved to be loyal to Voldemort, she was gone.

She also shook this feeling, as it was counterproductive and would get her no where. She was here now, and it was too late to think over such intricacies.

As soon as Lucius made his presence known, wands were whipped out and several people crowded around him, some calling him names that Hermione wouldn't dare utter.

"Malfoy, you have some nerve turning up here!" Avery spat, snarling unattractively and poking his wand forward with each word.

Lucius simply sniffed disdainfully, giving the impression of being bored of their presence. "Yes, well, if you look to my left you'll see that I have in fact brought something quite significant. So, if one of you would like to direct me to the Dark Lord, you'd be doing something slightly helpful which would be a change. Yes?"

Avery blinked, while Nott showed his delight, "The Mudblood! You got the Mudblood! Ah, Lucius, I knew you couldn't have drifted…You know you're in for it now, Mudblood? You disgusting piece of filth," His expression showed genuine disgust as he spoke to Hermione, and she felt only mildly insulted. She remained indignant, as she would if she were really captured - she would never give them the satisfaction of being subservient.

"Boy, show them the way. Now. Me and Avery will be along after, ask him if he wants us there."

Hermione gulped, knowing that know she was going to face Voldemort. She had only seen him at the Department of Mysteries, which had been rather brief for her. Lucius pressed his wand into her back harder and she began walking, following the 'boy' with the mask on, hoping it was a long walk to Voldemort. Although, it would probably be better to get it over with - rip it off like a plaster.

The boy only glanced at her and paid no more attention for the rest of the walk, only staring ahead and maintaining the same brisk pace. He held his head high, though there was a lag in his step, an aura that didn't give off the same impression of the other Death Eaters.

He was different. "This is it. Stay here." He knocked three times, before the door was opened and he was drawn in by what looked like Wormtail. Hermione internally gagged.

It was several minutes later before the door opened again, Lucius staying silent throughout the entire time and not giving her but a word of reassurance or advice. She supposed there were too many potential witnesses. That, and it was Lucius Malfoy.

The room was much bigger than she had originally imagined, with high ceilings and large columns with snakes engraved into them leading up to the throne at the end. The ground was tiled, the same black with green colour that the walls had been downstairs. The boy stood to the throne's side, listening to something his master was ordering and then he left. The Snake sat to the throne's side, with the boy on the other before briskly leaving and Wormtail led them up to it.

And then there was the creature sitting on that elaborately and richly designed chair. An involuntary shiver passed through Hermione and she struggled to suppress it. His skin was tight against his head, with not a hair to be seen on his body from where she stood. His nose was only two holes in his head now, giving him a skeletal look that wasn't helped by the grey tinge of his skin and the aforementioned lack of hair. The most shocking and unnerving of all his physical traits were his eyes though. Blood red eyes met hers, such menace and malevolence reflected in them that she wanted to step back, and would have if it were not for Lucius' wand in her back.

"So, the traitor has returned.. And brought with him a present." He hissed, looking between the two of them with a wickedly amused look.

"My Lord, my intention has always been to capture the Mudblood for you. I knew how much you longed to show her where she belonged, to teach her what her real place was. She was Potter's greatest ally and I knew you would delight in taking her out.. But I knew this was not possible without the lights trust. So I did what I had to do, and they were incredibly gullible. They fell right into my trap."

Hermione made herself believe his words - it wasn't difficult, he was extremely convincing and she felt herself anger instinctively. She struggled against the binds, as if wishing to be freed.

Voldemort raised his head, levelling his gaze with Lucius further. "Tell me Lucius, do you take me for a fool?"

Hermione swallowed thickly.

"Of course not, my lord."

"Then why do you assume I will believe such a contrived story?" Before the Malfoy had time to respond, Voldemort ordered, "Give me the mudblood. _Now._ I'll snap her wand, too… She deserves it above the others. And then, mudblood Granger, I'll teach you a lesson."

Hermione simply looked back at him, not speaking a word, yet conveying all the hate and resentment she had towards him in her stare. He laughed, lacking any real humour, "Your defiance is both stupidly Gryffindor and amusing. Stupid mudblood."

Lucius threw Hermione forwards, she stumbling and falling to the ground roughly as her hands were tied up. She banged her head loudly, and felt it reverberate through her brain, sending pain through her body and dizziness clouding her vision. Within minutes, she had collected herself again though. Lying before Voldemort left her vulnerable and completely open to attack, and she wished more than ever that Lucius was faithful to the light and his son.

"I also have some news you may be interested in, my Lord."

He held Hermione's wand in his hands, meticulously tracing each curve in the wand and a manic look growing in his eyes as he examined it - all for the purpose of psychologically tormenting Hermione.

"What?" He snapped, annoyed for the interruption.

"They are sending members of the order to Azkaban now to break out the mudbloods. A considerable amount, and some of their best fighters. Those staked at Azkaban are no match for them."

Voldemort deliberated this. "Wormtail! Bring me Avery, immediately." It took but a few seconds, as he apparated swiftly and it was evident that as they wanted, the wards had been momentarily let down. Avery appeared then, looking eagerly to his leader.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Apparate to Azkaban. Find out if they're being attacked.." He glanced at Hermione, who was still struggling against her binds and playing the injured party perfectly - angry and bitter that Lucius had told Voldemort their plan. She had felt the monster attempt to break into her mind, but Hermione had been trained expertly in that area, and he was gaining nothing from her mind of use to him.

The minute Avery left and arrived at Azkaban, as according to plan, McGonagall who was part of that operation, spotted the back-up arriving at sent a patronus to alert Kingsley to attack the Ministry.

Avery returned first, "My lord, there are hundreds attacking and releasing the prisoners!"

Hermione could see the rage build up in Voldemort, "Go, and bring the other idiots who call themselves Death Eaters! Lucius, go. You must prove your loyalty once again to me. And, you, Mudblood. _Crucio!"_

Every ounce of anger that had built up inside of Voldemort was being unleashed on Hermione, the loathing and hatred and fury being poured into the excruciating spell that was being inflicted on her. She felt her insides convulse and her heart rate speed up, desperately trying to keep the blood pumping around her body. Her mind ached and she longed to scream out, and instead made various intermitted noises signalling her pain.

"Expelliarmus!" Her wand, which Voldemort had been using with a strange ease, was suddenly in someone else's hands. She gasped as she lay on the floor, regaining her breath and trying to maintain her heart beat again.

"Granger, are you alright?" Draco shouted from the side of the room, wand pointed firmly at Voldemort.

Luna stood to the side of her, concern on her face for a moment before determination overrode it. Neville stood in front of Voldemort, directly a few steps behind her, staring at the Dark Lord and holding her wand in his hand.

Though not the moment for it, Luna rushed forward and helped Hermione up, freeing her from her bonds first. She took her wand gently from Neville and handed it to the brunette, doing it quickly so to avoid being struck by Voldemort.

The rest of the order and light were fighting the Death Eaters downstairs, though they weren't as opposing as they had first assumed. But Voldemort had reserves which consisted of giants and dementors, which prevented anyone from feeling too optimistic.

Voldemort laughed then, "You fools. You think you're safe because you have powers and are able to work them to the minimal ability? Fools. You're no more able than Potter to defeat me."

"Which means that there is a success rate," Draco replied dryly, his wand till out and on guard.

"Ah, the traitor. The blood traitor and scum of the wizard world. You're no better than the mudbloods. You and that idiot father of yours. Did he think I was stupid? Did you all think I was stupid? Of course I knew he wasn't loyal to me. Which is why I told Avery to kill him once they arrived at Azkaban." A malicious glint had returned to his eyes, and he looked to be taking great enjoyment from taunting Draco.

"Tell me, Malfoy, what does it feel like to be an orphan? To have not one person on this earth care about you? You don't even have friends like Potter. You've no one, completely alone. With all that power. If you were to fight with me, we would easily erode all opposition. Draco, we both know you're not a good person."

Draco paused, his brows furrowed and Hermione could see he was internally struggling with what Voldemort was saying - he had just been told his father was going to die. And he had no way of alerting him. Draco began to lower his wand slightly, and before she could stop herself, Hermione was shouting.

"No, Draco, he's _lying! _We're your friends, and he will never treat you as an equal, no matter what he says now… You'll always only be a slave for his purposes!"

Before anyone could progress further, Neville slammed his fist to the ground, creating a crack that led all the way up to Voldemort's throne.

"We didn't come here to talk."

All hell broke loose.

* * *

Through the spells and destruction, Pansy searched for someone of use to her. She was an expert at assessing people, for observing and calculating someone's usefulness and how this could be used to her own purposes. At this moment, she needed a Death Eater that was lacking the passion the others had and who was avoiding shooting and getting involved in fights.

It was hard to watch your back whilst searching for this person, but by skulking along the walls of the room and staying clear of the battles, she found that she remained relatively untouched minus the occasional stray spell.

After searching for a good half hour, stopping to help a girl she recognised as a younger Hufflepuff she used to go to school with, Pansy found her Death Eater. Skulking along the edge like her, and refraining from shooting a single spell. She observed him, making sure that this was indeed the right person, and then followed him.

She struck from behind, casting a disarming spell in an effort to get his wand, but he had turned and blocked it before she got a chance. A duel began, and though he seemed hesitant at the start, Pansy was soon made aware of the fact that he was a very able fighter.

As they progressed, she found it harder to keep up; her spell work was becoming sloppy, and she was dodging the spells with just a sliver of a second to spare and had nearly been cut several times. She needed help or leverage, because at this rate, she was going to lose. And badly.

Someone was beside her then, fighting with her and aiding her, pushing him back and firing spells at a speed that Pansy found extremely impressive. It wasn't until she saw the persons hair that she realised who it was - Ginny Weasley. She involuntarily felt irritated, but pushed that feeling away because she needed the help.

Together, they began to back him into a corner, literally. The final nail came when Ginny disarmed him, Pansy tied him up, and they drug him into the nearest room, which was coincidentally empty - though not completely unpredictable seeing as most were fighting out by the Voldemort statue.

They sat the young Death Eater down on the chair. Granted, the mask prevented Pansy from seeing his face, she knew he was young. She leaned forward and studied his eyes. "I need to know where the snake is."

Instantly, it was apparent by his reaction that he knew what she was talking about. He also knew the answer by the looks of it.

Ginny stood at the door, wordless but guarding the door diligently.

"Where is it?" Pansy repeated, pressing her wand into his throat.

He shook his head, indicating that he wasn't going to be telling any time soon. Pansy, frustrated, pulled off his mask swiftly and gasped.

"Th-Theo?"

Ginny was paying attention now, eyes wide and mouth open as the shock registered with her.

Theo appeared unaffected and kept his eyes fixed ahead. "Yes. And I'm not telling you anything."

* * *

"Expelliarmus!"

"Incendio!"

"Conjunctivitis!"

"Sectumsempra!" The spells fired back and forth, with both opponents breathing heavily and staring at the other with a hooded gaze, disdain evident in their expressions and hatred burning in their eyes.

Harry lost his footing and slipped a little, giving the dark-haired man the upper hand. He stood over him, his superior and snaring expression fuelling Harry's hatred and bitterness further. He wanted to kill this man just as much as Voldemort.

"I hate you," He spat, passionately.

"I don't care." He responded, impassively. "You're a waste of time who everyone has stupidly built their hopes up on."

"And you _killed _the one man capable of doing this! You kill the one hope we had, you heartless bastard."

Snape's lip curled, "You know nothing, idiotic boy." They began firing spells again, "Albus _ordered _me to kill him, I had no choice."

"Liar. Why would he want to die?" Harry roared, infuriated by the senselessness of it and the lies in which he now had to decipher.

"Because Theodore Nott was supposed to kill him, but instead went off on his own foolish mission!"

* * *

A/N: Long chapter, eh? And quick. Not sure how I wrote that one so quickly… I guess I want to finish it. Next chapter won't be so long, and let me just say, I CANNOT wait to put out the next chapter. It's IMPOSSIBLY exciting for me! So much shall be revealed :O

Also, if I happen to finish it today or tomorrow, would some of you review both chapters? Because I would rather like the review count to go up… Especially since I'd be giving you two chapters :D

I'd like to thank all those who volunteered to help me by the way, thank you :) Also thanks to yellow14 for some plot help, too. And silverbirch. :D

xCNx


	52. Chapter 50: Hear You Me

**Chapter Fifty: Hear You Me.**

_So what would you think of me now,  
so lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that,  
now I'll never have a chance._

_May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me  
__By sleepless roads the sleepless go,  
My Angels lead you in.  
_

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it _

_Angels lead you in, my friends._

"Hear You Me" - Jimmy Eat World.

Pansy couldn't move, couldn't speak, couldn't breathe. This was _Theo_. Not some stranger that she could hit around and hope they eventually gave up - how was she supposed to hurt someone who she grew up with? Their parents had always been friends, and as a result, she and Theo had been forced to be friends. Though due to her stint with Draco, they grew apart - but now she remembered everything.

This wasn't him either. The empty, stoic expression was nothing like the boy she knew. The vacant eyes said nothing of the bubbly personality he had and the stance spoke nothing of the bumbling mess he was around girls. She opened her mouth to say something, but words failed her again.

She had hoped it wasn't true; that Theo was still the boy she knew, the same lovely guy who would do anything for anyone. Apparently that included the Dark Lord.

"Nott, why don't you just give up whatever you're hiding? You know the heirs will kill Voldemort -" He flinched, and Pansy was forced to recall how he used to say the name without a care, "- and you'll be left for Azkaban. Doesn't matter whether you killed someone, it will be by pure association. Voldemort won't know you told us till its too late - there's nothing he can bribe you with or do to your family then." Ginny finished, her brown eyes meeting his.

This time, he did meet their eyes. There was a range of emotions splaying out across his face, indecisiveness racking him as he tried to choose. He knew what he wanted to do, what he wanted to all along. But could Ginny Weasley really be trusted? When had she ever extended something other than coldness towards him?

Theodore glanced up at Pansy. He read her hurt and confused appearance first, and then ignored that as he went to speak. "Is what she's saying true?"

"Yes, Theo. No one here wants to hurt or sabotage you." She replied softly, hoping to get through to him.

There was an awful silence. Pansy could just hear the sounds of the battle outside, the screams and the spells, the destruction and the cries. It was such a terrible sound and she immediately wished that after this night, she would never hear anything like it again. She knew it was going to haunt her dreams for many a night to come. Shaking her head and returning from her thoughts, she directed her gaze on Theo. His brow was creased, the dark dust and dirt from the battle engrained in his features. Her heart ached to take away the pain and trouble in his eyes, she longed to unleash the boy that used to be - to tell him it was okay to come back.

"I never wanted to be this." He told them suddenly, eyes fixated on the ground.

Pansy took a bold move and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I know. You did this for your family, and no one here is judging you." She shot a severe look at Ginny here, who held up her hands in defence.

"Look what I am. I'm a _monster." _He looked up at her, "You realise that, don't you? You both know that. I've sat with those fiends out there and talked to them. I've prepared for this battle and swore to kill any light in my way. I'm - I'm.."

"A victim, too. No one here is judging you." She repeated, making sure he heard each word she said.

He cleared his throat and shifted, collecting himself. "Nagini is with V-Voldemort in the throne room."

"Where is that?" Pansy asked, her thoughts now racing - he was co-operating, there was something of the Theo she knew left.

A spark lit in the desolation of his eyes, "Well, I'm not going to let you go alone. You can't find your way out of your own house."

The memory hit her and she smiled, unable to restrain the lightness in her heart that came with that statement. "I'm so glad I don't have to kill you, Nott." she joked, then continued, "you do know though, that I'll have to keep you restrained? I won't have you running off.."

* * *

Harry halted, out of breath from the strenuous duel he had just taken part in, "W-What?"

Snape paused also, feeling the strain of all his jumping and weaving. Though refusing to look inferior or god forbid weak, he still stood tall and foreboding. "Yes. Nott was assigned with the task of killing Albus, and if he couldn't do it, I had to. Albus never thought the boy was capable of it. But if Nott didn't perform, he would be killed, and that would be detrimental. Just one small death like his and.."

"The heirs would fall apart." Harry finished, nodding as the realisation came to him. "So he asked you to _kill _him? For_give_ me here Snape, but what happened to other options? Were you really that stupid that all you could come up with was killing him?"

"Of course it wasn't my idea, imbecile. Albus was weak from destroying the ring - he wouldn't have lasted long. Rather to die with dignity and power, than weak and useless."

Harry wasn't sure what to say, it was all too much for him to even begin to process. Too much going on for him to take the time, too little time for him to even try. He couldn't think about it now, but he did have to trust Snape. After all, Lucius Malfoy had also proclaimed his innocence - and though both not the most trustworthy sources, Malfoy had proved quite loyal to the light as far as he knew.

A thought struck him. "I-I'm a horcrux, aren't I?"

Snape stopped for a minute to look at him, "I told him to tell you, but he didn't want that burden on you. He wanted you to live your life. You didn't do much living anyway," Snape sneered, but he had a shred of humanity, and because of this he reverted to a neutral expression. "You will have to destroy it to kill the Dark Lord. It's the only option in order to destroy him forever."

Gulping, yet with a determined expression; "I know. By destroying me."

Snape didn't say anything, he shot him one last look, and then walked away, his cloak billowing behind him. Harry stared after him, perplexed and trying to decipher Severus Snape. It seemed that he never really knew him - and he had to accept that he never really would, either.

He wasn't sure where he was going either, but he found that he didn't care. He had a Dark Lord to kill…

* * *

Luna lit a row of fire, circling Voldemort and closing in on him - but with a flick of his wand, it had been extinguished and it had only bought her a few minutes time. She shot hexes and curses towards him at a rapid pace, soon doing it so fast that she couldn't even utter the words, and it was all non-verbal.

Hermione was knocking him over with waves of water, bashing him down and breaking his stride and power. She hoped he was feeling humiliated, like he had inflicted upon thousands of others. She stopped and fired a stinging hex, which she knew was tame, but it was all part of the process. Neville was levitating parts of the rock that he had broken off with his elemental power, and hurling them towards Voldemort.

Draco was in his animagus form - a dragon, which breathed ice instead of fire.

Despite all this, Voldemort wasn't showing much frailty yet - his magic was extremely powerful, and his shield almost unbreakable. When he shot a spell towards one of the heirs, it was always terribly painful if he got them, and excruciatingly long.

Luna tried burning him again, and it worked this time, he letting out a small noise of protest. After recovering from the shock, Voldemort fought back, and ended the fire. His eyes were electrified and focused on Luna,

"Crucio!" she screamed loudly as she felt the full force of the spell hit her, but it didn't last long as one of the heirs struck him as birds began to attack his already deformed face.

Theodore's strides were long and quick, and Pansy and Ginny had to do a sort of jog to keep up with him. With each step they glanced around, constantly on the alert for Death Eaters and the like, not wanting to be caught out on the last minute. They came across a group earlier, torturing a poor boy from the light. There were four of them, and Pansy and Ginny bravely fought until it looked like they were going to lose - in which time, Theodore helped them, whose spell work was now unbelievable thanks to the practice he got as a Death Eater.

Due to this run in, they were aware of every corner and turn, every door and crevice. Pansy gripped her wand tightly, not willing to be separated from it for even a second - it was too dangerous. Her wand was her most valuable asset at the moment, and she felt oddly appreciative of it.

Theo stopped then, "Did you hear that?" He whispered. There was a sound of heavy breathing, and they all stilled to listen again. Theo pointed around the corner and then pressed his finger to his lips.

Slowly, they inched around the corner and both parties fired upon seeing each other. Ginny was hit with a stunner, and Pansy immediately moved forward to help her.

"Ginny?" A voice asked, and Pansy glanced at whoever they had run into.

Her eyes widened, "Potter.. What are you doing?"

He became defensive, "I'm looking for Voldemort, did you forget I have to _kill _him?"

"Why didn't you go with the heirs at first?" Pansy exclaimed, wondering at his stupidity.

"Because they needed their time alone with him, I have to be perfectly fine when I go into fight him!"

"Oh, whatever, you got lost." She rolled her eyes, waving him off. Theo stood to her side as she awakened Ginny, pulling the red-head up as she shook off her dizziness.

"Where are _you _going?" Harry asked, suspicion in his tone.

"Voldemort. We've to kill the snake. You may as well follow,"

Theo was no longer paying attention to the conversation - though he never had, to be truthful - and was looking around furtively, holding his wand out threateningly as if someone were about to jump out at them.

"Come on, we don't have time to chat!" He shouted, taking off without another word.

* * *

Coincidentally, there was an adjoining room to the throne and this was how Theo planned to get into the room quietly and unnoticed. The room was fairly easy to break into, Harry blasting the door with a 'reducto' being enough. Harry raced in, prepared to simply keep going to the next door which led to his goal. He didn't want to have time to think it through, that would leave room for fear to plant itself in his head.

But as soon as he went through the door, he jumped back as something lurched forward. He ducked and rolled to the side, getting up hastily so not to be injured while down. His wand was out and pointing forward, alert this time. He gasped as he took the snake in - one that he had seen so many times - the sheer hugeness and force of the snake was impressive. Harry wasn't surprised that Voldemort had chosen this to instil one of his souls into.

"It's not supposed to be in here," Theo frowned.

Wanting to placate it, Harry began to speak in parstletongue, "We're not enemies.."

Cutting him off, the snake hissed, "You lie.. You are Harry Potter, the one my master is going to kill. I'm not stupid."

Before going any further, Pansy fired a stunning spell at the snake, but it didn't work, but rather just sunk into the snake's skin strangely. She frowned, wondering what had gone wrong, but all thoughts were dispelled when the snake jerked forward, trying to sink her teeth into Pansy. Harry silently debated whether to stay and help them kill the snake, or whether to go ahead and kill Voldemort. He could hear the heirs and him battle, and it didn't sound as if they were finished - he should probably help out Pansy because he could speak to the snake.

"Your master.. he doesn't really care about you, you're just his lapdog.."

"I am no dog," It spat, venom in its tone.

"Reducto!" Ginny shouted, hoping to knock the snake over - catch it off-guard. This spell had more of an effect than the last one, the snake flying back to the wall, hitting it roughly enough for some of it to crumble. Not enough to make a hole though, the walls were far too thick.

"Reducto!" Pansy repeated, firing the spell again. It hit the wall again, falling forward onto the ground with a thump. It rose again, slowly and biding its time, and then swung itself around, knocking Ginny to the ground and knocking her unconscious.

Theo, who had been watching for fear of interfering, felt it time to intervene and use a spell he had yet to put into practice. Taught to him by the one person that understood him while with the dark, it was a spell he had been afraid to use, but glad of the knowledge nonetheless. Drawing up to his full height, Theo narrowed his eyes as the snake moved to bite Ginny, "Sectumsempra!"

The spell certainly worked, and cut through the Snake's tail, slicing it off. Enraged, and with one last burst of energy, Nagini launched forward ferociously. Theo, frozen by shock and fear, didn't move and instead watched as the snake bit into his skin, sinking the deadly venom into his bloodstream and rendering him useless, and fatally wounded.

After seeing Theo perform the spell, Pansy took her opportunity, and fired it again, this time slicing the snakes neck. It fell to the ground unceremoniously, the room echoing with the thump it made.

Pansy and Harry's chests heaved as they stared down at the snake, incredulous that it was now dead - that they had done it. Their eyes met as Voldemort's soul screamed and wailed until it waned out, dying and fading out forever.

"I have to get Theo to an infirmary. And I'll bring Ginny - you go forward to _him. _I'll take care of these."

He nodded, not in the mood for argument, and finding nothing wrong with that plan. Pansy gave him a half-hearted smile, "Good luck. I think you can do it, Harry. I really do."

"Thanks, Pansy." Blood rushed in his ears as he turned to the door, enclosing his fist around the handle. His heart beat like never before, and all sounds around him drowned out as he took one last deep breath, and went to open the door.

* * *

"The all-powerful heirs can't defeat me? Isn't that a shame," Voldemort laughed cruelly as Neville's head wound began to bleed profusely with the spell that had been inflicted on him. Refusing to give up though, he stood wearily and looked his opponent square in the eye.

"Coward," he spat. He had no more to say to the monster, and allowed fighting to takeover once more. Pieces of debris were littered everywhere, and he began firing them at Voldemort again, this time hitting him, and gravely injuring him. Luna, simultaneously, started burning him again whilst Hermione and Draco fired dangerous - but not unforgivable - spells at him, one every second it seemed. They were empowered by the one up they now had, with Voldemort falling to the floor and jerking with each hit he received. He seemed weaker for some reason now, even though they had done all of this a moment ago. Perhaps they were just wearing him down.

"No, _no!" _Voldemort shouted mercilessly, pulling himself up with great effort. His eyes seemed more bloodthirsty than ever, with the glint of a madman and a psychotic, he shouted again. The heirs froze for millisecond, surprised, but then began again. The burns were becoming extensive, and Voldemort sent a reducto to all of them - simply to buy himself time. They were all thrown back, feeling the pain sear through them as they hit the ground.

Luna was the first to regain her footing, and immediately, sent more fire towards her enemy. In a bout of real rage and loathing, Voldemort finally got his act together, and with a delighted laugh, pointed his wand at her.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Harry opened the door just in time to see the green light it her chest, and to see her fall to the ground ungracefully.

* * *

... Okay, so I know you're all going to kill me.. Pitch forks and torches stuff, right? :/

But.. It was at least a quick update? :D

Do leave a review please, it's quite disheartening to see the hundreds of hits and alerts and then get 13 reviews. For those who do review, thank you soo much :) I appreciate those words, no matter if it's only a few! Thanks again, and I'll try and update again soon. One chapter left guys, two pending on a concluding chapter :D

xCNx


	53. Chapter 51: Long Live

**A/N: **Thank you profusely to all those who reviewed, I can't put into words my appreciation! I couldn't reply to one or two reviews because PM disabled, but just to let them know, I also appreciate their reviews and thank you and here are all your answers.

I give you, my dear readers, the final chapter. I hope you enjoy! Song is also great - like absolutely amazing - with this chapter so I suggest a quick youtube search? Only if you're up for it, and only really towards the end ;)

**Chapter Fifty-One: Long Live.**

_Long live the walls we crashed through _  
_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you _  
_I was screaming long live all the magic we made _  
_And bring on all the pretenders _  
_One day we will be remembered  
"Long Live" - Taylor Swift_  
**  
**Nobody could move as Voldemort's laughs carried through the hall, echoing and bouncing off the walls with great satisfaction. Harry had fallen to his knees, staring brokenly ahead at the crumpled body now on the ground. He blinked once, twice and three times.

It didn't change.

He felt his knees shake as he kneeled on them, about to give out. His hands shook and his eyes burned, Harry wanted to cry. He wanted to kick and scream and die and hit and kill and cry.

There was a familiar pounding of hurt in his chest, but this time, he could barely breathe with the pain of it. He felt like he was being slowly strangled and deprived of air. He didn't want to blink anymore, all he saw was her smiling face when he closed his eyes.

Harry shook violently as he turned his gaze to the floor, refusing the shed the tears that were begging at his lids. He ached all of a sudden, and felt a tiredness as if he had been fighting a thousand years.

Then the strangest thing happened. He hadn't been aware of anyone else, but the fall of bodies made him look up. One by one, the heirs dropped like flies. Hermione, who was at Luna's side, looked up and met his eyes - there was conviction and belief in her expression. She wanted him to do this. Then she collapsed next to Luna, more softly than the others, and his gaze wandered to all the heirs. Each of the four were lying still on the floor, looking as if there were as dead as Luna. He couldn't think about the possibility of them being dead, too - or more specifically, Hermione. He couldn't. Wouldn't.

His bright, emerald eyes fell back on to Luna again. Rage pounded then, it consumed him and fed his emotions and fuelled his thoughts - Voldemort was going to die. His parents, Cedric, Sirius, and all those he had killed for nothing - and now Luna.

"You _coward!" _Harry roared, his voice scratching from the force with which he did. He was furious.

Voldemort turned to him slowly, amusement on his face, "Turns out I only had to kill one for the rest to fall. How will you do without your precious mudblood, Harry?"

"Shut up, Riddle. Hermione's not dead. You couldn't beat them - you're not strong enough, Tom. Let's finish this. Like we should have long ago, before all these people had to die."

"Oh, but Potter, isn't that the fun of it?" His nostrils flared, and he thrust his wand forward quickly. "This does end now. You've been too lucky, Potter!"

Though his words were big, Harry could see the lag in Voldemort's step. The tiredness in his form and the creases in his face - he was weak now. Harry could do this, he was young, strong and fit. He hadn't really fought yet, he wasn't out of energy or beaten down like his opponent was.

All his life, Harry had been tainted by this man. Without Voldemort, he would have had parents, a happy childhood, a normal school life, a normal life, no fame, no fake friends, no glares or suspicion. He would have been like any other boy walking into Hogwarts on his first day.

But, no. This monster was still standing. He had ruined and destroyed more lives than Harry could count, and even was now. Each moment they spent here meant more lives being destroyed and taken away downstairs.

As if silently reading each other minds, they simultaneously shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Red met blue in a ferocious battle of who was to live, of who was the most powerful - of good versus evil.

* * *

Opening her eyes blearily, Luna glanced around. She felt sore but oddly light, as if she had not a burden or care in the world - which, was in fact, quite the opposite of reality. As her eyes focused, Luna realised where she was. Though it didn't make sense.

There was a train track beside her, and she was lying on the platform - which read 9 and ¾. But it couldn't be.

She thought back to what had happened. They had been fighting, she firing and firing until she was sure she was going to pass out from fatigue, but somehow found the energy each time to keep going. They were breaking Voldemort down.

She saw Harry, and a green light and now… Luna blinked. Now she was dead. That was the only plausible answer and above every feeling that was storming her at that moment, the one above all, was anger at herself.

"Luna?" A feminine voice questioned. She spun around and felt dread pool in her stomach, not for the first time in the past few days. Her gaze moved past the girl, and she felt even further horror. Had they all been that weak?

"What are all of you doing here?" She demanded, hoping that they hadn't befallen the same fate as her.

"You-you died.." Hermione gulped.

"I.. I… Yes, then why are you here?"

"I don't know." Draco spoke for the first time, observing his surroundings with a critical eye. "but we must be dead. Merlin knows we didn't take a portkey."

"We're dead." Neville repeated, emotionlessly and with his eyes closed.

"We don't know that.." Luna defended wondering how on earth all of them would end up here.

Hermione's eyes widened, "Our bond. Remember that first battle? When two of us were crucio'd and all of us passed out? I mean, Avada must be twice a crucio.. The effects of it killed all of us."

"Not quite, Ms. Granger. Though close, and an excellent deduction."

They turned in surprise, after both Hermione and Neville jumping at the voice. Luna stared in awe and more than a little disbelief at the man standing in front of her. It couldn't be - and if it was, then they were really dead and gone. Why had she doubted that? Damn her blind optimism.

He looked younger, as opposed to have aged here. He looked healthier than when Luna had last seen him with more colour in his skin, and his eyes bluer than she had ever seen them. The twinkle in them was shining brightly, and she felt herself smiling in response to those great, intelligent eyes and the happy, ever-present twinkle in them.

"Sir!" Hermione proclaimed, happiness evident in her voice. "What are you..?"

"No time for that, Hermione. I'll explain to you what I can and then we will have to say our goodbye's once more. "

"Explain? It's pretty clear that we're dead.." Draco replied, dryness in his tone.

"As I have said, not quite, Draco. Do you three remember when I first met you as heirs? You were not very familiar with each other.. Hermione and Draco, you disliked each other greatly. In fact, you didn't like any of the heirs particularly, Draco. Neville you were intimidated. Luna, neutral, no feeling of attachment really. Hermione, you thought Luna as simply an oddball. But, yes, all of these things were evident in our first meeting. Do you recall anything else about that first meeting?"

"You told us what we were capable of," Neville replied, frowning. Confusion was evident on his face. He didn't see how any of it related back, and it was frustrated and angry with himself - he hadn't gotten to defeat Voldemort or help Harry, and he had failed in the most important mission of his life. He had failed once again.

"No, Neville. Try again, perhaps?"

Draco was beginning to get irritated, this wasn't some riddle, it was their lives and he was getting fed up with Dumbledore's tricks. "Or why don't you tell us?"

Hermione put a hand to her chest, patting it once or twice. She looked at Dumbledore in surprise, "The-the necklaces.. They're gone."

He smiled brightly and clapped his hands together, "Excellent, Hermione, as usual. The necklaces. Your original theory was indeed correct, you did pass on with Luna due to the bond you have all formed that was tied by your powers. However, the necklaces were horcruxes."

Various gasps of surprise and incredulity came from the heirs, all instantly jumping into questions of who, what, when, how, where. Dumbledore allowed the questions to pour for a moment and then held his hands up.

"Helga knew that you would have to be ensured not to fall at the last hurtle, not to be caught out by Tom and have no way back. The founders debated at length about what to do, when the solution came. Putting their differences aside, they all encased a piece of their soul into those chains. Now, yes, they died many years ago, but part of their spirit lived in those chains. That was why it was important you not lose them or let them fall into the wrong hands - it would be something awful had someone decided to bring back the founders.

"They are now fully at rest. And you are free to continue on, or return to your battle. You have done more than I hoped before, progressed more than I had thought and formed a friendship that many deemed impossible.

"Also, you will still have your elemental powers, but at an extremely weak rate and they will take a lot out of you. Using them will deplete all your energy and require a quick power nap," He chuckled. Dumbledore continued as normal, as if the heirs were not about to collapse from the shock.

"Your other powers will be gone now though. The 'extra' magic you received will be gone. You'll still have incredible magic and ability though, but normal magic - simply at a much higher rate than any other wizard."

"This-this has to be a dream.. This is all a figment of my imagination, isn't it?"

"Does that mean it's not real?" Dumbledore smiled, only serving to irritate Draco. Could he never give any straight answers?

None of them knew where to begin in their thought process, it was so much for them to take in. It was a whirlwind day and nothing could even begin to describe how exhausted and tired they were. The end was so close, they could almost touch it with their fingertips.

"The question now is, to go on, or to go back."

"I actually have a lot more questions than that." Draco drawled.

Dumbledore merely chuckled, "Now, now, Draco. We don't have any time."

"I have to go back - For Ginny and Harry." Neville said determinedly.

"For Harry and Ginny." Luna agreed, nodding. "For everyone, really."

Hermione looked at them for a minute, and then turned back to Dumbledore, "There's no question, how could I leave my best friend and family behind?"

They all turned to Draco, who remained silent. All his life, he had wanted peace - he had said himself that after the war, he would get away from the destruction and evil and find somewhere peaceful and calm. Evil was everywhere though, he couldn't escape something like that on earth. Perhaps this was his fate, what he was leading up to all along.

His mother was dead. His father was probably dead.

Hermione touched his arm, sending him a quizzical look. He gazed at Dumbledore in askance, "Do we all have to come to the same decision?"

"Not by any means, Draco." His eyes were sad, strikingly so. Draco got the feeling that he didn't want him to do this.

"Draco, don't tell me you're.." Hermione trailed off, confused and hurt - hoping against hope that he wasn't going to leave them.

As he drank in his surroundings and then glanced at each of his fellow heirs, Draco knew he couldn't leave them. He couldn't leave Blaise - nor Theo, for that matter, who he knew was redeemable.

Not only the Slytherins though, Draco found that he couldn't pull himself away from the heirs. He had formed an odd bond with each of them. One of mutual respect between he and Neville, one of mutual understanding and fondness between he and Luna. And he wasn't even sure what was between he and Hermione, but it certainly was something.

There was no way he could leave all that behind.

"So, how long will it take to get home?" He grinned, and felt Hermione and Luna breathe a sigh of relief. Neville nodded to him.

* * *

It was then he found himself staring at the ceiling of the throne room, wondering if everything that had just occurred been a dream. He sat up slowly, sore and aching, and saw the other three do the same beside him. Harry and Voldemort looked like they had been in the same spot for hours - it had, in reality, been but a few minutes - and both had ferocious expressions of determination on their features.

Luna woke last, spotting Harry immediately. She stood and ran as close as she could to him, stopping just before the bolts of light that were colliding and connecting and the same time, winning ground and losing some. She smiled, "You can do it, Harry! You can kill him!"

Hermione joined her soon later, along with Neville and then Draco. Harry could barely turn his head for one second; the focus required were immense.

But the sound of Luna's voice, and seeing Hermione's smile and his friends faith in him gave Harry that one last push. A great burst of white light filled the room, knocking everyone over once more. Hermione knew that there must have been bruises covering every spot on her body by now, she had been thrown around so much - and the same for Luna, Draco and Neville. They held their hands to their eyes to shield themselves from the harshness of the light, and painfully, bit by bit, the light faded out.

Voldemort was crumpled on the floor, his black cloak and clothes swamping his dead figure. Draco elected himself to check it he was dead, and Neville joined him for support in case this was all a trick. Hope filled their hearts as they saw the figure of Voldemort, but that hope was distinguished when Hermione realised that Harry wasn't running toward them, or jumping for joy, or even standing in disbelief.

Hermione and Luna stood frozen, afraid to move, afraid to check - praying that Harry was just injured and would stand up in any minute.

He didn't. Instead, a loud sound of wailing and a roar of defeat reverberated through the throne room, sounding loudly in the heirs ears as something they would never forget.

Then, as if waking, Luna rushed forward and Hermione followed after her. They threw themselves down beside Harry, Hermione checking for breathing, and Luna for a pulse.

"He's dead!" Draco shouted joyously, he and Neville giving each other a rare - _manly, _of course - hug as the relief and elation filled them.

Luna sat back, heart sinking and despair biting into every fibre of her being. "So is Harry," She replied softly, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Hermione shook her head violently, "No, _no - he's not! _Don't just sit there, help me.. He's not.. He couldn't.." she pumped his chest and gave him CPR, she pumped his chest again. "No, no, no.. Please, Harry, don't.." She sat back on her knees, her head dropping and sobs shaking her form.

Luna wrapped her arms around him, hugging him as tightly as she could from her position. She felt a power pulse through her, and tried to pour this into Harry. Her tears were coming fast now, and they fell gracefully upon Harry's face, wetting it delicately.

A loud sound was heard overhead, causing Neville and Draco to look up. It was a beautiful sound, that poured peace and calm into their tormented hearts. It gave them a sense of relief.

The source of this was the phoenix that then landed next to Harry. Hermione lifted her head to look at it, and it stared back at her.

"L-Luna, move." She managed.

The phoenix then stood on his stomach, dropping kind tears onto Harry's chest. There were but three, and Luna felt for Harry's wrist. There was still nothing, and she was beginning to lose the hope that had begun to bloom when she saw Fawkes. The phoenix hopped towards her then, nudging her arm delicately. Not knowing what the bird wanted her to do, Luna simply enclosed her arms around Harry again, tears seeping onto his neck this time as she let them flow more freely.

Neville then crouched down beside them and grabbed Harry's wrist, positioning his fingers right and then gasping. "He-he has a pulse!"

Luna and Hermione snapped their heads to him at the same time, all diving to feel for his pulse. When they finally allowed themselves to believe the truth, tears welled again, but this time they were happy.

Hermione smiled, "He's okay!" She laughed, as if she had not a care in the world, and threw her arms around Luna. The two of them held each other tightly, and then Hermione turned to Neville.

"Oh Neville," was all she was able to form as she tightly hugged him, closing her eyes and savouring the feeling of being safe again. Neville held her back, feeling a rush of warmth towards the girl that he now thought of as a sister.

Luna hugged Draco, too, almost jumping into his arms. "We did it.. After all the talk, we did it.. And harry.. It's all over, Draco." He laughed and returned the hug.

* * *

_I said remember this moment _  
_In the back of my mind _  
_The time we stood with our shaking hands _  
_The crowds and stands went wild _  
_We were the Kings and the Queens _  
_And they read off our names _  
_The night you danced like you knew our lives _  
_Would never be the same _  
_You held your head like a hero _  
_On a history book page _  
_It was the end of a decade _  
_But the start of an age _

As they separated, they heard cheers downstairs and all of them stilled. They were reminded that there was still a battle downstairs and Hermione swallowed thickly. Harry also needed to be brought to an infirmary. Before they could voice this worry, the doors burst open and, they turned with fear. It could have been the Death Eaters, having killed everyone downstairs, but these fears were dispelled when they saw Blaise at the front, who was jubilant and had a brighter smile than they had ever seen him wear. He skipped forwards to them and picked Luna up, swinging her around as he laughed, then twirling Hermione under his arm and gave each of the boys a high-five. They all laughed as Blaise entertained them, unaware of the others that came in after. Kingsley, Remus, McGonagall, all the Weasleys and basically most of the Order filtered into the room. The happiness was palpable, the atmosphere as light as air and encasing everyone - there was an infinite burden lifted from their shoulders and a relief that could never be done justice in words.

"The Death Eaters just collapsed into nothingness as we were fighting!" Blaise exclaimed, hyper and elated by the recent turn of events. "When you killed Voldie, it must have meant whoever with the mark perished.. Regardless, they all started screaming loudly and one by one, dropped like flies! It was the most magnificent thing I've seen in my whole life - and that's saying a lot given that I've been in front of a mirror," He winked at Hermione here, but she only laughed.

"I say three cheers for the heirs - Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood!" Remus shouted, and the crowd was at his command as they obeyed, crying with happiness, shouting with joy and cheering with as much gusto as they could.

"Three cheers for Harry Potter!" Remus then shouted, and again, the crowd of light went wild as they forgot the destruction that would need to be mended, and the problems that would await, and lived in the moment.

As people began separating and talking, celebrating and even dancing amongst themselves, Hermione called them back once more with her announcement, "I say three cheers for the people who made all this possible - three cheers for the order; for the light and the people who saved this country,"

After all the cheers and celebrations, they all broke off, searching for loved ones, hugging, kissing and generally feeling a euphoria that doesn't occur often. Hermione watched on with amusement as the Weasley's all hugged and danced, cracking jokes and sending laughs all round. She saw Neville and Luna bring Harry to the infirmary, Neville wanting to see Ginny. She saw Lupin and Tonks in a passionate embrace, surprising her, but not unpleasantly.

"I don't believe we ever celebrated our victory," someone said into her ear. Hermione jumped and turned, finding herself looking into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"What? We celebrated with everyone else.. Where were you for the three cheers?"

Draco rolled his eyes, and then cutting off her protests, he grabbed her hand and pulled her forward. She smiled up at him, radiant in her victory and happiness - he didn't think he had ever seen her look better. Completely different to all their other encounters, Draco lifted her chin up and kissed her very slowly and delicately, with affection and gentleness that had not been present in their previous desperate, passionate and rough kisses.

This one was a quiet passion, that said Draco Malfoy had no intentions of leaving Hermione Granger any time soon.

_I'm not afraid _  
_Long live all the mountains we moved _  
_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you _  
_I was screaming long live the look on your face _  
_And bring on all the pretenders _  
_One day we will be remembered _

**.Fini.**

* * *

That's all folks.. Wow.. I can scarcely believe it! There will not be an epilogue, I'm afraid. I like it the way I've ended it, with many things open - Lucius, Theo, Harry and Luna, and etc. I can tel you what I intended to happen if you want. Also, when I asked for help a few chapters ago, it was to choose which one of the heirs would be AK'd. :)

Now, onto the thank you's that I can barely put into words... silverbirch, yellow 14, Aealket, who read and reviewed since nearly the very start and have offered their help whenever they could. Ally leigh, who also read from some of the first chapters and left wonderful reviews at each stop. the shattered star, who gave constructive criticism, help and motivation in her reviews. b00kw0rm92, who reviewed diligently from the very start. notwolf, TheScarletSerpent, Snow Charms and XlinzX for their consistent and great reviews. Wintra and Midnight Moonfly for their amzingly upbeat and simply lovely reviews with the past ten chapters or so. Blossomgirl94 for her wonderfully motivational reviews and kind words, and the enthusiasm she put into ech review, as with Wintra and Moonfly. And to all the others who have reviewed over the past: bluestriker666, cullen's pet, NL addict, Robyn Hawkes, iilovefallingstars, waterflower20, sNaPpYdRaGoN, kelsey112, anangelwithnoname, Emma Harriet, hotchocolatelove, nature love 95, Lightest'Ink, starlight-x-A-x, Miss Troll Queen, Ravensnake, DracoMalfoy4Ever, QuestSeeker, Sarah and Lozza, The Girl Wit The Dragon Tattoo, xSilverandGreenx, LoganLover8128, Katrina Anastazia and desidreams19. They're all the reviewers up to chapter 48 or somethng, but thank you to all of you who alrted and favourited and read also, story probably would have come to nothing without all of you!  
So, now that my oscar speech is fini, (May have gone slightly overboard, but dont really care either :P) I'll move on. I am in process of writing a few new fics, DracoHermione and also DracoGinny. The former being more important of course ;) So if you're interested, author alert or ask me :)  
Sincerly cannot believe its over. Hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did, and again, thank you _so _much. Two years is all it took ;) haha

xCailinNollaigx,

Rae.


	54. Optional Choice of Nxt Story!

Hi all, just wanted to thank you all one last time! Apologies to anyone I missed in the shout-outs, you've all been exceptionally important to me in the making of this story :) As I've said, if you want extra bits to find out what happened to certain characters, message me or ask in a review. I'm currently getting around to responding to all reviews. Now, onto the central reason for this chapter. I'm undecided as to what I'll do for my next fic, and so here are the options I've drawn up. Most of them are roughly planned out and it's a matter of choosing which one. I also have some chapters written for some if any would like to message me for one - the first chapters arent too long ,either. How and ever, judging from my summaries and descriptions below, what is the verdict? I'd love to hear your opinions! Even if you don't think you'd read them, I'd appreciate you telling me which ones you think would be the best idea! They'll all get some attention eventually, but for the moment, I'd like to pick a first one to start.  
Thanks again, and if this does not interest you, feel free, of course, to just click the back button ;) But you dont need me to tell you that! Thank yoou,  
xCNx

* * *

**Choices:**

**Story One: A Dark and Stormy Night**.  
Draco/Hermione. Mystery/Romance. EWE. Summary:_ Of all the gin joints, in all the towns, in all the world, she walks into mine.  
_Description: Hermione's sent to France by the Ministry on a case. What she doesn't bank on, is finding Draco Malfoy behind the piano of very beautiful cafe/bar, three years after his disappearance.  
(Summary line from Casablanca, I don't own!)

* * *

**Story Two: Innocence.**

Draco/Hermione. Romance/Gen/Mystery/Drama. Summary: _Of course I had to have killed her, I was a Death Eater.. No one blinks twice at the fact that I'm an Auror. And now I've to hire the only lawyer who believes I'm innocent - yes, her. She's far too holier than thou to miss an oppurtunity like this.  
_CanonCompliant.  
Description: Draco's looks extremely guilty in the face of a murder investigation, and despite his protests, no one will believe his innocence - except Hermione Granger, that is.

* * *

**Story Three: She Will Be Loved**

Harry/Hermione. Romance/Angst/Tragedy. Summary: _And so it began. The affair that spanned the years and, inevitably, had to end in tears. Just as it had started._

Description:They were searching for something to hide the loss and desperation, searching for something that would take away the lost feeling they had in a world so cruel and big, searching for something that would fill their hearts again - they just hadn't planned on it being with each other. EWE?

* * *

**Story Four: Neutron Star Collision.**

Luna/Draco. Also Ron/OC, Harry/Hermione, Ginny/Secret. up till HBP. Summary: _Luna decides to take her head down from the clouds in her fifth year, and realises nothing is going according to plan - everything's going down the toilet. And so she resolves to set it all right._  
Description: There were a few problems with this set up, she thought. Nothing was going like the stars had predicted. Hermione - wel, what the hell was she doing attacking Ron with birds? And Ron, what kind of position was that to be in with Lavender? And Draco Malfoy.. where the hell did she start on that one.

* * *

**Story Five: Take The Phone Off the Hook**

. Romance/Mystery. Summary: _When Hugo Weasley goes missing, Rose must hold herself together to search for him - but it's not as easy when her best friends are acting strangely, her cousin is all over the place, and her other cousin is claiming to be in love. Why will no one just let her crawl into a hole and sleep for a thousand years.._

Description: Sequel to my last Rose/Scorpius fic, but not related hugely at all, so completely readable without looking at the first one. Hugo goes missing and Rose has to find her - but with Scorpius pushing for them to take it more serious, her boss breathing down her neck to take the next promotion, her parents moping and fighting, her best friend and cousin looking suspicious and her other best friend looking decidedly put out, how can she even begin to start?

* * *

**Story Six: If You Don't Wanna Love Me**

Ginny/Draco. Side Ron/Luna, Harry/Hermione. Romance/Angst. Follows canon, except EPILOGUE, hence EWE! Summary: _- Her husband was dead. As she comes to terms with this, Ginny finds herself living as a robot. Who knew it would take Draco Malfoy to open her eyes up?_

Description: My first stumble into the world of Ginny/Draco, and it's interesting. I've developed this one the most, and it's fun to write, but terribly draining. It is quite abstract in people's jobs and that. Hermione is a psychologist, Ginny a quidditch player, etc,.. Her husband was Dean, but he dies from cancer, leaving her alone, despondant and bitter with the world. Encounters with Draco Malfoy, somehow, take some of that bitterness away.

* * *

**Story Seven: For the First Time**

Blaise/Emilia. Side HPLL, DMHG. NLGW. - A follow on to FH. FIVE YEARS LATER. Neville and Ginny are having problems that's only added to when Neville becomes obsessed with Avery, after he disappeared during a medical check. Draco and Hermione are doing well, though fights break out over where they settle. Harry and Luna are preparing for their forthcoming nuptials, though problems arise regarding taking jobs in Hogwarts and a new writer for the Quibbler. In the middle of all this is Emilia, fresh out of college, stumbling through the Wizarding world. She can't cramp Hermione and Draco's style too much, and that's why she tries to spend as little time there as possible - it's really too bad that Blaise Zabini is well aware of this fact.

No summary as extremely iffy. I'm not sure whether I'd welcome this. Actually, it might be something nice and fun to do.. And definitely not over 10 chapters. Hmm, let me know what you think!

* * *

**Story Eight: A Dustland Fairytale**

Blaise/OC. Canon. Summary: _Blaise had never felt sorry for anyone but himself growing up - but a small girl with large brown eyes pulls at heartstrings he didn't know were there and a mother who's complete lack of sense is strangely endearing to him. Did he mention they were muggles?_

Description: Haven't begun to write this one except plans, but everytime I read the plans and that summary, I get the urge to write it! I think it would be very interesting, but the fan base may not be there to gain readers..

* * *

**Story Nine: Fast Car**

Draco/OC. 5th year canon compliant, AU after. Summary: _Another weekend, another bar, another muggle witch. Draco had long lost his abhorrence of the muggle race, but there was something about this woman… She had no self-confidence, no strikingly beautiful features and no immediate charm. But she certainly was something._

Description: My take on Draco with a muggle who has nothing special about her. Not a Mary-Sue, not a poor-me-I've-had-such-a-hard-life character either. Just a normal girl who happens to catch his attention, which leads to a whole load of opposition. Including his conscience, his friend, his parents, her parents and their classes.

* * *

**Story Ten: How To Open Doors With Just a Smile**

Draco/OC. AU after fifth year. Summary: _She had entered the room with a certain prowess, a confidence and aura about her that he couldn't take his eyes off - although not many men could. It seemed he was the only one that noticed the fact that after her powerful and strong entrance, she sat alone in the VIP section with a row of drinks, nursing herself into a coma each night._

Description: Draco reaching out to someone else - putting his own horrible, heart-wrenching problems behind him and helping someone else with theirs. Of course, her husband isn't going to be happy about it. (No worries, no abuse or anything!)

* * *

And that's it! Hope you enjoyed that if you read it, and perhaps have an opinion on it. I know many will not be interested whatsoever, and I don't mind that either of course :) Yes, every single one of them except for one is named after a song - huge brownie/bonus points for anyone who can name a few, if not all! A reward, maybe? Something to do with my next fic? A character name? Idk, but try and guess ;) Singer included for the easy ones.. Anyhoo, looking forward to hearing back from some of you, and I'll get to my review replies immediately!

xCNx


End file.
